The Demon in His Heart
by Mr.Bro.Dude.Pal
Summary: Ketika Naruto harus menerima kenyataan bahwa cintanya tak akan pernah terwujud, ia juga harus merasakan pengkhianatan yang merobek perasaannya, membangunkan iblis yang bersemayam di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam. WARNING : [incest, dark-plot, bikin baper, eksplisit lemon, slight NTR, no harem] PAIR : [Kushina x Naruto] vs [Mikoto x Naruto]
1. The Boundaries of Love

**The Demon in His Heart**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto adalah karya dari Masashi Kishimoto

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **WARNING :**

 **AU/OOC/NTR/LIME/LEMON/INCEST/**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN** **DEWASA**

 **Note** : Fic ini bukan PWP atau porn. Walaupun mengandung sedikit konten ntr (netorare), dan sedikit lime/lemon, ini tetap bukan fic porn. Bagi kalian yang kurang suka dengan konten fic seperti ini demi kenyamanan harap segera close fic abal-abal ini. Mohon maaf bila ditemukan banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini karena penulisnya juga masih noob. Review, flame, dan suggestion akan diterima dan dipertimbangkan dengan baik, sekali lagi mohon maaf bila fic ini merusak image pembaca terhadap karakter yang ditulis di cerita ini. This is only a fanfiction, a small fragment of my perverted imagination, **do not** I repeat **do not** take things too seriously.

 **Main pairing :** [Naruto x Mikoto] [Naruto x Kushina]

 **Other pairing :** Read it urself...

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **Chapter -01-**

 **The Boundaries of Love**

Suatu malam di kediaman Uzumaki...

Naruto duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga sambil mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegangi remot. Wajahnya kelihatan bosan, pandangannya kosong, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa bahwa dirinya telah memutar-mutar seluruh saluran televisi yang disiarkan sebanyak tiga kali.

 _Kaa-chan lama sekali._

Ia memandang kearah jam yang terpasang di salah satu dinding ruangan tersebut, waktu sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul dua belas malam tapi sang ibu belum juga pulang. Selama seminggu terakhir ini memang gerak-gerik ibunya kelihatan berubah, wanita itu sekarang kelihatan lebih pesolek daripada biasanya, ia juga jadi sering memainkan telepon genggamnya, tapi yang membuat Naruto merasa kesal sekaligus cemas adalah belakangan ini ibunya jadi sering pulang malam.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil mengubah posisi duduknya, ia mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana, tiga buah bantal sofa digunakan Naruto sebagai alas kepala sementara satu bantal lainnya terapit diantara kedua kakinya.

Pikirannya lalu melayang pada sosok wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah yang ketika disinari oleh cahaya akan nampak berkilauan, oke mungkin itu agak berlebihan, tapi mau bilang apa lagi ? Naruto sangat mengagumi kecantikan ibunya. Di usia yang menginjak 33 tahun, ibunya terlihat sangat muda. Tubuhnya walaupun agak sedikit kurus terlihat bugar karena ia selalu menjaganya dengan cara berolah raga secara rutin, kulitnya yang putih nampak begitu lembut, kedua matanya yang gelap dengan sedikit sentuhan lavender memberikan kesan eksotis pada wajahnya, tapi dari semua itu yang membuat Naruto mengagumi kecantikan sang ibu mungkin adalah senyumannya, senyum yang selalu bisa menghangatkan suasana hatinya.

Tentu saja Naruto sebagai remaja berusia delapan belas tahun memiliki fantasi-fantasi tentang ibunya, secara psikologis memang seorang anak laki-laki memiliki ketertarikan seksual terhadap sosok ibu yang terbangun di alam bawah sadarnya. Hal tersebut adalah sebuah fase yang akan dilewati setiap remaja laki-laki kebanyaka, dan Naruto kini sedang mengalami fase tersebut.

Kadang hal itu membuatnya sedikit frustasi, tapi setelah ia berpendapat bahwa perasaan yang dialaminya saat ini adalah salah satu fase yang kelak akan dilewati olehnya.

Mungkin.

Getaran ponsel tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh Naruto dari balik saku celananya, ia kemudian memutar sedikit tubuhnya sambil menjulurkan tangannya kedalam saku untuk mengambil ponsel terserbut. Berharap dirinya mendapat panggilan dari sang ibu, Naruto kecewa ketika melihat nama 'Kiba Inuzuka' muncul di layar ponselnya. _Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan, malam-malam begini menghubungiku.?_

"Kiba kau pikir jam berapa sekarang !?" Geram Naruto, merasa kesal karena Kiba meneleponnya diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

"Oi Naruto !" Suara Kiba terdengar dari balik ponselnya.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini, hei... halo ?" Naruto mendengar suara aneh dari balik ponselnya.

"Halo Kiba ?" ujarnya sekali lagi, ketika itu Naruto merasa positif bahwa suara aneh yang didengar olehnya adalah suara desahan seseorang, entah kenapa tapi ia sepertinya mengenal familiar dengan suara tersebut.

"Ukhhh... hmm.. ah Naruto ! Hei, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Urat dikepala Naruto muncul, "Apa maksudmu menanyakan kabar padaku ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau bilang terima kasih."

"Terima kasih ? Hei, Halo ? Kiba ?"

Ketika panggilan dari temannya itu terputus ia lalu membanting ponselnya keatas tumpukan bantal yang tadi digunakan olehnya sebagai alas kepala, "Dasar manusia tolol !"

Kiba adalah salah satu teman satu kelas Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Mereka hanya kebetulan berada dikelas yang sama selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, membuat keduanya menjadi mau tidak mau jadi saling mengenal, dan sedikit demi sedikit menjadi akrab.

Tapi Naruto tidak begitu menyukai Kiba, menurutnya pemuda dari keluarga Inuzuka itu memiliki pergaulan yang buruk, dan lagipula Kiba adalah salah satu pengikut tetap dari orang yang menjadi musuh terbesar Naruto di sekolahnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Uchiha Sasuke_ , Naruto mengulang kata itu dipikirannya.

Jika Naruto tidak menghormati Mikoto-sensei mungkin ia sudah membuat pemuda emo itu babak belur sejak lama. Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda kaya yang sangat menyebalkan, ia menggunakan ketampanannya untuk meniduri para siswi disekolahnya dan sesudah itu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

 _Well_ , sebetulnya Naruto tidak peduli dengan kegiatan orang itu, tapi suatu hari Sasuke pernah mengucapkan kata yang tidak pantas tentang ibunya tepat di muka Naruto. Ketika itu Sasuke pulang dengan luka memar diwajahnya, dan sejak hari itu juga orang-orang mulai menjauhi Naruto. Bukan karena mereka benci pada dirinya, tapi karena Sasuke memastikan bahwa siapa saja yang dekat dengan Naruto di sekolahnya tidak akan bernasib baik.

Ketika emosinya sudah mereda Naruto lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil memutar saluran televisi sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyaksikan sebuah acara yang sebetulnya tidak begitu ia suka. Apa lagi yang harus diperbuatnya ? Naruto tidak mungkin tidur begitu saja karena ibunya lagi-lagi lupa membawa kunci rumah cadangannya, lantas jika ia tertidur siapa yang akan membukakan untuk ibunya ketika ia pulang nanti ?

Tidak terasa setengah jam sudah berlalu ketika Naruto mendengar suara mobil yang berhenti didepan rumahnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju jendela rumahnya untuk memastikan siapa pemiliki mobil tersebut, mungkin salah seorang teman ibunya yang mengantar atau mungkin juga kekasih ibunya yang baru. _Tidak, kaa-chan tidak memiliki kekasih, kaa-chan tidak butuh orang lain, biar aku saja yang menjaganya._

Beberapa menit berlalu tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari mobil yang masih terpakrkir didepan rumahnya dalam keadaan menyala itu. Naruto menarik nafas panjang, _bukan kaa-chan,_ pikirnya dalam hati _._ Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali kearah sofa sebelum akhirnya duduk bersender diatasnya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, acara televisi yang ia tonton sudah berakhir, berubah menjadi pengumuman bahwa sebentar lagi saluran itu akan beristirahat sampai pagi nanti. Naruto kembali memperhatikan jam dinding diatasnya yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam lebih lima belas menit. Merasa cemas, Naruto kemudian mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel sang ibu akan tetapi setelah dicoba berulang-ulang ibunya tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilan darinya. Sekarang dirinya mulai merasa takut, jemarinya bergerak dengan cepat mencari-cari nama Mikoto dari daftar kontak ponselnya, sore tadi sang ibu berpamitan dengan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya Mikoto yang kebetulan juga adalah seorang guru di tempat Naruto bersekolah sekarang.

Namun sebelum sempat Naruto menemukan nomor yang ia cari, sebuah ketukan tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu balik utama rumahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia lalu berlari kearah sana untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika mendapati sesosok wanita setengah mabuk berdiri dihadapannya ketika ia membukakan pintu masuk.

Rambut merah yang dibiarkan tumbuh panjang sepunggung.

Bola mata berwarna violet.

Senyuman yang selalu bisa meluluhkan perasaan.

Yak, wanita ini tidak salah lagi adalah Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

"Tadaima Naru-chaaan." Kushina melemparkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto dan menarik pemuda berambut pirang itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hei, Hei, Kaa-chan... apa yang kau lakukan !?" Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Naruto sudah beberapa kali melihat ibunya berada dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk, tapi sekarang ia kelihatan berbeda, tubuh Kushina berkeringat lebih banyak dari biasanya, nafasnya kedengaran pendek, dan tercium aroma yang bercampur dari arahnya.

"Kenapa Sochi ?" Kushina menatap kearah Naruto, wajahnya kelihatan kecewa ketika putranya melepaskan kedua tangan Kushina.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, "Kau mabuk !?" ujarnya kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan-"

Sebelum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto secara refleks memegang tubuh Kushina yang tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Ara... maafkan kaa-chan." Ujar Kushina.

"Merepotkan saja !" geram Naruto, ia lalu melingkarkan sebelah lengan Kushina dilehernya, menendang daun pintu rumahnya sampai tertutup rapat, kemudian setelah itu Naruto memapahnya perlahan-lahan menuju kamar utama yang terletak di lantai dua.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berhadapan dengan tangga, pandangannya mengarah pada tumpukan anak tangga dihadapannya lalu pada sosok Kushina yang perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya disebelahnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya, dengan keadaan ibunya yang seperti ini hanya ada satu cara agar ia dapat membawanya menuju kamar utama, "Tck, kaa-chan aku terpaksa harus menggendongmu."

"Naru-chan mau menggendongku ?" Tanya Kushina dengan wajah menggoda, ia lalu menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto dan berbisik pelan ditelinganya, "Kau romantis sekali sochi."

"Kaa-chan !" tegur Naruto.

"Ayolah sochi, kau merasakannya kan ?"

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan dada Kushina yang menempel ditubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan, dan tekstunya yang kenyal. "Kaa-san !" Naruto berusaha menghindari pandangan ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sensasi basah di pipinya, Kushina kini mengecup pipi kanannya dengan buas, bukan kecupan seorang ibu pada anak, tapi kecupan yang mengisyaratkan gairah dan nafsu. "Kaa-chan apa yang kau lakukan !?"

Sesuatu telah terjadi pada ibunya, selama ini Kushina memang sering menggoda dirinya tapi kali ini ia sudah berada diambang batas kewajaran. "Kenapa ? Kaa-chan tidak boleh mencium anaknya sendiri ?" Kushina cemberut.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghirup udara, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membahas ciuman itu lebih jauh lagi dan hanya menatap sang ibu sambil berkata, "Pegang leherku."

Lalu seperti sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Kushina dengan tangan kirinya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi.

"Sochi, kita seperti sepasang pengantin." bisik Kushina tepat di telinga kanannya.

 _Kami, apa yang diminum oleh kaa-chan !_

Tanpa menunda lebih lama lagi Naruto lalu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dihadapannya dengan hati-hati, ketika sampai di lantai dua ia lalu memperbaiki pegangan tangannya di tubu Kushina sebelum berjalan menuju kamar utama yang berada tidak jauh dengan sana. Naruto harus memutar badannya sedikit agar ia bisa memegang gagang pintu kamar tersebut dan setelah berhasil membukanya ia langsung masuk kedalam lalu meletakkan tubuh ibunya ditempat tidur.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Terima kasih sochi..." ucap Kushina.

Naruto berusaha mengontrol dirinya ketika ia melihat ibunya terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Kushina mengenakan dress hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dengan ketat sampai ke paha bagian atas. Buih keringat ditubuhnya seolah memantulkan sinar rembulan yang masuk dari kaca jendela kamar. Kedua kakinya yang panjang dan ramping hampir terlihat seutuhnya.

Naruto bagaimanapun juga adalah seorang laki-laki yang sehat, jadi tidak salah jika pemandangan yang tersaji tepat dihadapannya membuat Naruto sejenak kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sochi ? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Eh ? Ah, tidak... ano... aku mau membuatkan teh untukmu." Naruto lalu cepat-cepat bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu." Kushina meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kearah Kushina, lalu keduanya saling memandang dalam kesunyian malam, biru dan violet melebur melahirkan sebuah warna yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh mereka berdua saja.

"Sochi, temani kaa-chan ya ? Malam ini saja."

Wajah Kushina memelas, Naruto membenci ibunya ketika melakukan hal ini karena entah kenapa setiap ibunya menunjukkan ekspresi tersebut ia tidak bisa menolak apapun yang dipinta oleh sang ibu. "Tapi..."

"Kumohon sochi... aku kesepian." ujar Kushina lemah.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, ia lalu duduk diatas ranjang tepat disamping Kushina yang kemudian secara perlahan menarik tubuh putranya untuk berbaring didalam pelukannya. Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kushina yang menggelitik dibelakang lehernya, "Kaa-chan."

"Sshhh..." Kushina menyentuh bibir putranya dengan jemarinya yang terasa sejuk, "Biarkan kaa-chan begini sebentar." lanjutnya. Kushina membiarkan kepalanya beristirahat diatas bahu Naruto, "Kaa-chan merindukanmu. Dulu kaa-chan sering memelukmu seperti ini, setiap kau mengalami mimpi buruk kau akan meminta kaa-chan untuk memelukmu dari belakang... persis seperti ini."

Naruto tersenyum, ketika ia mengingat hal tersebut. "Kaa-chan ? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu ?"

Kushina terdiam.

"Kaa-chan ?"

Perlahan-lahan Kushina membaringkan tubuh Naruto, membiarkan kedua kaki putranya naik keatas ranjang tempatnya dulu pernah bermain cinta dengan mendiang suaminya, "Sochi, putar badanmu."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah kaa-chan."

Dengan hati-hati Naruto memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia dan Kushina kini terbaring dalam posisi saling berhadapan. Naruto memperhatikan wajah ibunya, ia menyukai bentuk matanya yang lentik, rona bibirnya yang merah, dan lengkung hidungnya yang menggoda.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto berbisik.

"Hmm ?"

"Kau cantik sekali." Naruto lalu menyentuh seuntai rambut merah Kushina yang menutupi sebagian kecil wajahnya dan meletakkannya dibalik telinga kiri wanita itu.

Kushina tersenyum, kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan didalam perutnya, "Benarkah ?"

Naruto membalas senyuman tersebut sebelum menyentuh kening ibunya dengan keningnya sendiri, "Seperti puisi."

Mendengar kata-kata itu Kushina tidak bisa membendung air mata yang perlahan menetes membasahi wajahnya, "Sochi... aku..."

"Kenapa kaa-chan ?" Naruto mengusap air mata dari wajah Kushina dengan telunjuknya, "Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kaa-chan sukai ?"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras, "Tidak sochi, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah..."

"Jangan menangis kaa-chan, aku akan menjagamu."

Naruto tidak hentinya mengusap wajah Kushina yang dibasahi air mata, "Aku mencintaimu kaa-chan."

Seketika itu juga tangis Kushina berhenti, ia merasakan kehangatan yang menajalar keseluruh tubuhnya, kehangatan yang berasal dari jantung hatinya. Lalu perlahan ia tersenyum kepada putranya, "Aku juga mencintaimu sochi."

Tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing, tanpa disadari wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Kushina dapat merasakan hembusan nafas putranya yang terasa hangat, sebelah tangan Kushina lalu ia letakkan tepat di belakang kepala putranya, "Sochi..." ia berbisik sambil mengusap rambut pirang putranya yang diselimuti pucat cahaya rembulan, "Sochi aku mencintaimu..."

Kushina lalu menarik kepala Naruto kearahnya, membiarkan bibir keduanya untuk saling bertemu dan bercumbu seolah nyawa mereka bergantung kepadanya. "Mmhhh." Ia mendesah dibalik kecupan tersebut, tangannya lalu bergerak dari belakang kepala Naruto, ia menelusuri tubuh putranya, merekam bentuk dan kehangatan yang dihasilkannya dengan tiap sentuhan yang ia berikan.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kushina merasakan sesuatu dimulutnya, ia merasakan lidah Naruto yang memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya, "Mmphhmmhh..." Kushina membuka lebar-lebar lubang bicaranya, menyambut lidah putranya dengan lidahnya sendiri sementara kini sebelah tangannya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menariknya kearah tubuhnya sendiri. Kushina ingin merasakan sentuhan, tubuhnya seperti kerasukan ketika ia mengarahkan tangan Naruto tepat ke dadanya, "Ahmmphh."

Naruto kehilangan akal sehatnya, tubuhnya kini bergerak oleh kendali hawa nafsunya. Tangannya bermain-main dengan payudara sang ibu, jemarinya mencari-cari titik kenikmatan di payudara sang ibu yang masih dibalut oleh pakaian hitamnya, kadang ia menghentikan ciuman di bibir Kushina dan menjilati leher panjang wanita tersebut. "Kaa-chan... kaa-chan..." biskan itu terdengar setiap Naruto melepas mulutnya dari tubuh sang ibu.

"Sochi..." Kushina lalu melepaskan ciumannya ia lalu menarik pakaian putranya sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya, "Sochi aku membutuhkanmu..."

Naruto yang mengikuti gerakan tangan Kushina kini menutupi tubuh sang ibu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, dalam posisi tersebut bisa dengan bebas menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bermain-main dengan tubuh ibunya. Nafasnya semakin terengah ia menikmati kedua payudara sang ibu, menarik, menekan, dan meremasnya.

Kushina mendesah keras, ia merasa dirinya sedang terbang menuju surga kenikmatan. "Ohhh... ahhhh..." hanya suara-suara itu yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika sang putra memainkan tubuh indahnya, "Naaruooohhhh..."

Kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar suara kancing celananya yang terbuka, ia lalu bisa merasakan sentuhan jemari yang dingin bergerak diantara kedua kakinya, "Sochi..."

Naruto melihat kerah kakinya dan mendapati celana jeans yang ia kenakan sudah berada dalam keadaan tidak terkancing, ia juga melihat tangan sang ibu yang bermain dengan ereksinya dibalik celana dalam yang ia kenakan. "Ahh... kaa-chan..." ia memejamkan matanya.

Kaa-chan.

Kaa-chan ?

Kaa-chan !

"Kaa-chan !" Naruto lalu bangkit dari ranjang ibunya, ia melihat wajah sang ibu yang kelihatan bingung sambil melangkah mundur sampai tubuhnya menabrak dinding kamar. "A..aku..." ia juga melihat keadaan ibunya, tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat, lehernya memerah oleh rangsangan yang ia berikan, pakaiannya hampir terbuka, sedikit lagi maka kedua dadanya akan kelihatan dengan jelas.

Naruto merasa kotor, ia merasakan ereksinya yang semakin menguat oleh pemandangan dihadapannya dan dirinya merasa sangat kotor. "Apa yang kulakukan !? Apa yang kita lakukan !?"

"So..socchi..." Jika Naruto merasa kotor maka Kushina merasa bersalah, ia tidak ingin memaksa putra kesayangannya untuk melakukan ini, "Ini salahku sochi..." ujarnya, air mata mulai menetes becampur dengan liur milik putranya yang membasahi sebagian besar wajahnya.

Seketika itu juga Naruto berlari meninggalkan kamar ibunya. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya ketika masuk dan meloncat kearah tempat tidurnya sambil menarik dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Dari kamarnya ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan sang ibu yang meletus ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya tadi, sebagian dirinya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat ibunya menangis sedangkan sebagian lagi merasa lega.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan sosok ibunya dari dalam pikiran, tapi setiap ia berusaha membuang pikiran kotornya tersebut semakin jelas juga ia melihat sosok ibunya yang terekam jelas dalam pikirannya. Ereksinya menguat, "Brengsek !"

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Pagi hari, di kediaman Uzumaki...

Keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk dikepalanya, "Ukhhh..." ia lalu memijat keningnya dengan maksud untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepala sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Ia mengatur nafasnya dan beberapa kali mengguncangkann kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk dan lelah yang masih menguasai dirinya, ketika ia mulai sadar Naruto yang kini duduk diatas tempat tidurnya teringat akan kejadian yang tadi malam menimpa dirinya.

"Sialan." Bisiknya, ia menampar kedua sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotor yang mulai masuk dikepala. "Kami ! Sadarlah Naruto ! Sadar !" ia menghardik dirinya sendiri.

Pandangannya lalu secara tidak sengaja terarah pada sebingaki kayu berisi foto dirinya sendiri ketika ia berusia enam tahun yang sedang berada dalam dekapan ayahnya. Wajah Naruto murung ketika ia mengingat tentang ayahnya, ia sangat merindukan sang ayah dalam kehidupannya, tapi ketika ia memandang sosok sang ayah dalam foto tersebut tiba-tiba ia mengingat peristiwa tadi malam. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya jika ia tahu perbuatan yang ia lakukan semalam, perutnya langsung merasa mual, "Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu tou-chan..." ujarnya.

"Sochi." Tiba-tiba suara ibunya terdengar dari balik pintu kamar.

 _Oh, Kami. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku._

"Sochi ?" suara ibunya kembali terdengar, kini diiringi dengan ketukan pintu.

"Sebentar kaa-chan." Balas Naruto, ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu sambil menarik nafas panjang. Gerakannya sempat terhenti ketika ia hendak menggenggam gagang pintu kamarnya, tapi setelah akhirnya ia mengumpulkan keberanian dalam diri tangannya kembali bergerak untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci.

"Selamat pagi Sochi kesayanganku..." Kushina tersenyum hangat kearah putranya sambil tiba-tiba melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mengecup keningnya.

Naruto agak terkejut melihat sikap sang ibu, mulanya ia mengira bahwa ibunya tersebut akan mengajaknya 'berbicara' setelah kejadian semalam tapi yang ada dihadapannya kini tidak berbeda dari apa yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh ibunya di setiap pagi. "Kaa-chan ?"

Kushina menyilangkan tangannya dengan wajah agak cemberut, "Mouu... Naru-chan, kau tidak membalas ucapan selamat pagi dariku."

"Ah, maaf, maksudku selamat pagi Kaa-chan ?" ia sedikit ragu-ragu, matanya tidak berani menatap langsung kearah sang ibu.

"Naru-chan ? Ada apa denganmu ?" Kushina kini kelihatan khawatir, ia lalu melangkah masuk kekamar putranya dan menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya tepat dikening Naruto, "Sochi kau sakit ?"

"Eh ? Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto dengan kepalanya yang sengaja ia hadapkan kearah lantai kamarnya.

"Kau kelihatan sedikit aneh." Kushina memandang curiga kearah putranya, "Sochi kenapa kamu tidak menatapku ?" ia lalu menarik wajah Naruto keatas memaksa pemuda itu untuk menatap kearah wajahnya.

 _Kami, tolong aku._

Naruto yang menghindari tatapan sang ibu memaksa kedua bola matanya untuk melihat kebawah, namun hal itu justru menjadi bumerang baginya karena dengan begitu ia bisa melihat pakaian ibunya yang hanya berupa selembar kaos putih longgar dan celana mini hot pants ketat berwarna merah.

Pemandangan tersebut seolah memancing kembali ingatannya atas peristiwa semalam, jika semalam kamar ibunya hanya disinari oleh pucat cahaya rembulan, maka kini di pagi hari ia bisa melihat bentuk tubuh wanita yang selama ini menjadi objek fantasi kotornya. Merasa geram dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Naruto-pun memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Sochi ? Kau marah pada kaa-san ?" tanya Kushina, ekspresinya berubah murung.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, keduanya lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan setelah kejadian semalam akan tetapi ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan spesial yang ia miliki dengan ibunya, ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai ibunya sebagai seorang anak tapi ia juga memiliki ketertarikan terhadap ibunya sebagai seorang laki-laki, dan peristiwa tadi malam menghancurkan batas yang selama ini selalu ia pertahankan.

Naruto lalu mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap kewajah sang ibu, "Kaa-chan... tadi mala-"

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Kushina memotong kata-kata putranya, "Maafkan kaa-chan... apa kaa-chan melakukan sesuatu padamu ? Kaa-chan tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa setelah Mikoto mengantar kaa-chan pulang."

"Eh?" kedua rahang Naruto terjatuh.

"Apakah kaa-chan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah sochi ?"

Ketika itu tubuh Naruto menjadi terasa ringan, kedua bahunya yang semalaman terasa berat seolah ditimpa oleh sebongkah batu raksasa kini menjadi terasa amat ringan. Naruto tersenyum lega, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kaa-chan hampir terjatuh didepan setelah aku yang menggendongmu kekamar dan setelah itu kaa-chan langsung tertidur."

"Ge..gendong ?!" rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Kushina.

"Ya, dan tubuhmu itu berat sekali kaa-chan." Balas Naruto sambil melarikan diri keluar kamarnya.

"SOCHI !"

Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian semalam, ia sekali lagi merasa lega karena sang ibu tidak mengingat peristiwa itu sama sekali, dan lagipula jika dipikir-pikir mana mungkin ibunya sendiri mengajak ia untuk bercinta dalam keadaan sadar. Naruto mungkin agak kecewa karena kesempatan seperti tadi malam tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan lagi, tapi ia tidak menyesalinya. Bagi pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak ada yang lebih penting daripada sosok ibunya di dunia ini, ia lebih baik mati daripada melakukan sesuatu yang justru akan merusak hubungan diantara keduanya.

Kenapa begitu ?

Karena bagi Naruto ibunya adalah dunianya, mataharinya, dan rembulannya.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, di kediaman Uzumaki...

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Kushina menyiapkan sarapan pagi dengan menu kesukaan putranya yaitu ramen. Kadang ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mewarisi candunya pada sang putra, tapi apa yang mau dikatakan olehnya ? Kushina sendiri adalah seorang pecandu ramen yang sementara ini memegang peringkat tertinggi dalam lomba makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku favorit mereka berdua.

Setelah sarapan selesai Kushina segera membersihkan piring dan mangkuk kotor yang baru saja mereka gunakan, tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto sejak tadi ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Biasanya di hari libur sekolah Naruto adalah seorang pemalas yang akan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk tidur atau menonton acara televisi. Tapi kali ini ia kelihatan berbeda, Naruto pagi itu mengenakan pakaian yang cukup _stylish_ khas dengan gaya anak muda Konoha generasi sekarang dengan hoodie berwarna orange dan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam yang berlubang tepat di bagian lututnya.

"Kau mau pergi keluar hari ini sochi ?" tanya Kushina sambil membersihkan piring-piring kotor di wastafel dapur.

"Ya, aku ada janji." Jawab Naruto yang kelihatan sedang menikmati acara televisi pagi di sofa kesayangannya, "Setelah acara ini aku akan berangkat." lanjutnya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang ?" tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah, aku hari ini akan bertemu Gaara jadi mungkin pulang agak malam." Jawab Naruto.

"Ara, Gaara-kun ? Kapan dia datang ke Konoha ?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Kemarin." jawab naruto singkat.

Ketika selesai membersihkan piring terakhirnya Kushina memutar kran wastafel dihadapannya, menyumbat air didalamnya agar tidak mengucur keluar. Ia lalu mengusap kedua tangannya yang basah pada apron hijau yang dikenakannya. "Sochi ?" Kushina lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur setelah ia menggantung apron tadi, "Ne, sochi !" sahutnya lagi kini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Eh ? Ya kaa-chan ?"

"Mou... apa yang kau lakukan ? Melamun siang-siang begini."

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Aku..."

"Ada apa sochi ?" Kushina yang makin penasaran berjalan mendekati Naruto kemudian duduk di atas kursi yang bersebrangan dengan sofa tempat putranya bersantai.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu." ucap Naruto lemah.

Jantung Kushina berdegup, _apakah ia akan membahas kejadian tadi malam ?_ Perasaannya dalam hatinya bercampur, ia menantikan hal ini. _Katakanlah sochi, kaa-chan akau mengakui semuanya... kaa-chan tidak bisa membohongi perasaan kaa-chan lagi... kumohon katakanlah sochi..._

"Kaa-chan ? Kenapa kaa-chan yang jadi tegang." protes Naruto.

Rona merah dikedua pipi Kushina menyala terang, ia menutupinya dengan tangan sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto, "A..apa yang kau maksud sochi ? Aku biasa-biasa saja." ujarnya sedikit terbata.

"Hmmm... mukamu merah."

"Sochi !"

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan mengatakannya." Naruto kemudian menarik nafas panjang sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, "Tapi kaa-chan harus janji tidak akan menertawaiku !" lanjut Naruto.

Kushina hanya mengangguk, ia tidak ingin menunda lagi kalimat yang selama ini telah ditunggunya dari mulut putranya, putra tercintanya.

 _Katakanlah sochi... katakan bahwa kau juga menginginkanku..._

"A.. aku... aku menyukai seseorang !"

Kushina merasa seakan dirinya melayang-layang diangkasa, kembang api seolah meletus didalam perutnya, membuat tubuhnya terasa makin panas dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang, dengan kedua tangan yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya ia bertanya, "Si... siapa kalau kaa-chan boleh tau ?"

"Dia seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kupandang seperti itu... ano, maksudku seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyukainya." ujar Naruto, ia merasa sangat malu dan tidak berani menatap wajah ibunya, jika ia pikir-pikir memang selama ini ia tidak pernah berbicara tentang hal-hal begini dengan sang ibu.

"Ti..tidak boleh ?" suara Kushina bergetar, tentu saja putranya berpikir demikian. Hubungan antar ibu dan anak adalah sesuatu yang sakral, hubungan yang dilandasi oleh cinta dan kasih sayang bukan gairah dan nafsu, tapi ia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu putranya ini telah mengambil hatinya, ia tidak lagi memandang Naruto sebagai seorang anak, ia menganggapnya sebagai seorang laki-laki, seorang laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya. Dan kini ketika putranya ternyata membalas perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam, ia tidak akan membiarkan apapun dan siapapun untuk menghalangi persemian cinta diantara mereka.

Sambil memejamkan mata ia menenangkan dirinya, ia lalu tersenyum ke arah putranya, memintanya untuk menatap matanya, "Sochi, coba kau lihat kaa-chan." pinta Kushina dengan lembut. Kushina kemudian tertawa kecil melihat putranya tersipu malu saat mata keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Ahhh ! Kaa-chan tertawa !" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Maaf sochi, kaa-chan tidak bermaksud, tapi wajahmu kelihatan lucu jika sedang malu-malu begitu."

"Tck, kaa-chan curang ! Aku tidak mau cerita lagi !"

Kushina bangkit dari kursi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto sambil mengusap wajahnya, "Sochi, apa ada yang harus kau sembunyikan dari kaa-chan ?"

Naruto menatap ke wajah ibunya, dia terlihat sangat cantik, namun ia tahu jika ia meneruskan pandangan ini maka semuanya akan berakhir seperti tadi malam, dan ia tidak ingin ibunya menatap dia sebagai seorang pemuda pengidap _oedipus complex_ , "Aku ingin mengajak Temari-san berkencan."

Kalimat itu terdengar singkat.

Kalimat polos dari seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Aneh ? Tentu tidak.

Tapi kalimat itu cukup untuk menghancurkan Kushina.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, di kediaman Uzumaki...

Ketika hari menjelang siang Kushina kini berada dirumahnya sendirian, satu jam yang lalu Naruto pergi mengunjungi teman dekatnya Gaara yang baru saja datang dari luar kota. Gaara adalah seorang anak yang pendiam tapi sangat sopan, Kushina menyukai anak itu dan mengagumi persahabtan yang terjalin diantara keduanya. Naruto sendiri tidak punya banyak teman, ia hampir tidak pernah mengajak anak seumurannya untuk berkunjung ke rumah mereka kecuali Gaara dan dua orang saudaranya.

Bahkan Kiba sekalipun tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai temannya. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika ia mengingat nama itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh putranya jika sampai hubungan gelapnya dengan Kiba sampai bocor. "Maafkan kaa-chan sochi..." ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, pandangannya mengarah pada cermin yang memantulkan kecantikannya secara sempurna.

Kushina lalu menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, merasakan tiap liukan dengan kedua tangannya, ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam ketika Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya dengan penuh nafsu tidak bisa hilang dari kepalanya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang, "Mmmhhh..." sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutnya ketika tubuhnya mengingat sentuhan-sentuhan dari putra tercintanya.

Ia menginginkannya, ia menginginkan Naruto sebagai seorang laki-laki, ia ingin memeluk tubuhnya, merasakan garam keringatnya, menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh putranya. _Aku adalah wanita yang benar-benar kotor. Menginginkan sentuhan dari putraku sendiri._ pikirnya dalam hati. Kedua matanya lalu terpejam, ia menarik nafas panjang, menahannya dikerongkongan selama tiga detik lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan dalam satu desahan panjang.

Kemudian Kushina mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, ia lalu berjalan kearah ponsel yang tergeletak disamping bantal tidurnya dan mengangkat dering panggilan dari nomor asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Halo ?"

"Halo Kushina-chan." suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari balik ponsel Kushina, ia tahu siapa orang yang berada dibalik suara ini namun ia tidak segera mebalas kata-kata yang diucap lawan bicaranya karena keputusan apapun yang ia buat saat ini akan mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan sang anak. Untuk sesaat Kushina terdiam ada keraguan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam dirinya, namun tiba-tiba ingatannya menarik Kushina pada pembicaraan yang tadi pagi dilakukan olehnya bersama Naruto.

 _"Aku ingin mengajak Temari-san berkencan."_

 _"Temari-san ?"_

 _"Ah, aku belum bilang ya ? Dia itu kakak perempuan Gaara, umurnya satu tahun diatas kami."_

 _"Oh begitu."_

 _"Suatu hari nanti aku akan memperkenalkannya pada kaa-chan, dia adalah gadis yang cantik sepertimu walaupun agak sedikit galak sih."_

 _"Tidak perlu !"_

Mengingat pembicaraan tadi pagi api cemburu dalam dirinya kembali terbakar, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. _Jadi kau menolak kaa-chan karena seorang gadis ? Baiklah sochi, kalau begitu kaa-chan akan membuatmu menyesal..._ Lalu seiring dengan perasaan cemburunya yang semakin kuat ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan apa yang telah ia mulai sebelumnya.

Dengan mata terpejam ia membiarkan hasrat seksualnya mengambil alih logika, Kushina perlahan-lahan memberi sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada dirinya sendiri, tak sengaja sebuah desahan muncul dari pita suaranya, "Mmmhh..."

"Kushina-chan kau ada disana ?" suara dari balik ponselnya kembali terdengar.

"Kiba-kun..."

"Ah, Kushina-chan kau tahu betapa aku merindukan suaramu ?"

"Hanya suaraku ?"

"Kushina-chan, kau benar-benar membuatku gila..."

"Mmmhh... aku bisa membuatmu ahhh... lebih gila lagi..." jemari Kushina mulai perlahan-lahan menyentuh titik-titik kenikmatan disekitar tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin kuat, dan semakin membuatnya mendesah penuh nikmat.

" _Kami_ , Kushina-chan kau tidak akan mundur kan ?" Suara Kiba bergetar, desahan Kushina membuat pemuda itu kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, logikanya sudah runtuh, hatinya hancur. Kushina memutuskan bahwa ia tidak akan mundur, lagipula pemuda Inuzuka itu juga sudah pernah bermain dengan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Kiba-kun, aku sedang membayangkanmu." Telapak tangan Kushina merayap masuk kedalam mini hotpants yang ia kenakan, "Aku sedang menyentuh tubuhku sendiri sambil membayangkanmu...sentuhanmu, ciumanmu... aroma tubuhmu... mmmhhh..."

"Hahaha... Kushina-chan kau membuatku ingin cepat-cepat kesana untuk bercinta denganmu. Kapan si bodoh itu kira-kira pergi dari rumah ?"

"Mmmhh..." desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, ia menikmati sentuhannya sendiri, "Jangan bicara hal buruk mhh... tentang ahh... putraku Kiba-kuunn.."

"Maafkan aku Kushina-chan, kau tahu kan aku dan dia adalah sahabat dekat." Ujar Kiba sambil terkekeh.

"Kemarilah sekarang... Naruto tidak akan kembali sampai malam."

"Sepuluh menit lagi aku ada disana... dan satu lagi Kushina-chan... aku mencintaimu."

Dengan itu sambungan telepon diantara mereka terputus, Kushina mematikan ponselnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang dirasakannya terhadap pemuda itu. Tidak, dia tidak akan bisa mencintai sosok manapun selain sochi-nya. Namun seperti yang banyak orang bilang, kadang rasa cemburu membuat seseorang bertindak bodoh dan melewati batas.

 _'Apa yang telah kulakukan...'_

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Thanks for reading this trash...

Review/Flame/Recommendation are welcomed with open arms...

~Salam Sampah~


	2. Regrets

**(ALWAYS READ WARNING)**

..

...

..

.

 **WARNING :**

 **AU/OOC/NTR/LIME/LEMON/INCEST/**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN** **DEWASA** **DENGAN TEMA NTR**

 **Note :** Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Review, flame, dan suggestion sudah saya terima dan pertimbangkan, mohon maaf jika saya terlalu lambat dalam update karena garis besar cerita ini saya rubah mengetahui beberapa reader sepertinya kurang suka dengan arah cerita yang terlalu dark. Still, fic ini mengandung konten dewasa yang menggambarkan hubungan sedarah (incest) dengan sedikit bumbu NTR, jika kalian merasa offended dengan hal-hal seperti demikian, sekali lagi harap fic ini sesegera mungkin di close untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

 **This is only a fanfiction, a small fragment of my perverted imagination, do not I repeat do not take things too seriously.**

.

..

...

..

.

 **Chapter -02-**

 **Regrets**

Menjelang siang hari, di kediaman Uzumaki...

Kushina terbaring lemah diatas ranjang tidurnya, pandangannya kosong, tertuju pada langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Ketika itu segalanya terasa sunyi dan lengang. Kushina dapat merasakan udara yang keluar masuk di tubuhnya, jantung yang berdetak kencang seolah ingin meloncat keluar dari dadanya, keringat yang mengucur deras membasahi tubuhnya, dan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi menusuk di hatinya.

Kushina mempertanyakan kesetiaan cinta yang ia miliki pada putranya. Memang mereka tidak menjalin hubungan layaknya sepasang kekasih, tetapi ia begitu yakin atas kekuatan cintanya yang begitu besar, bahkan dengan angkuh ia bersumpah bahwa hati dan tubuhnya hanyalah milik sang putra. Tapi sekarang ? Kata-kata itu tidak begitu memiliki pengaruh lagi bagi Kushina. Ya, memang ia masih mencintai Naruto, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, entah mungkin ia lebih baik mati saja daripada kehilangan sosok Naruto dalam hidupnya, tapi sekali lagi perilakunya barusan justru mencederai cinta yang selama ini ia agungkan.

Dan setiap kali ia mengingat kata-katanya tadi, maka hatinya akan merasa semakin sakit.

Kini lengkap sudah penghianatannya pada cinta yang selama ini ia jadikan tumpuan dalam hidup, bukan saja ia membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhnya, tapi ia bahkan mengajak orang lain untuk memadu cinta dengannya ditempat ini. Ya, di sini, di rumah yang selama ini menjadi istana bagi Kushina dan putranya, rumah yang memiliki ribuan bahkan jutaan kenangan indah yang mereka lalui bersama-sama. Tangis, tawa, amarah, kesedihan, dan luka semuanya mereka bagi di sini.

Mata Kushina kelihatan lebam, ia menangisi kelemahannya. Entah apa yang ada tadi ada di kepala Kushina ketika dengan gegabah ia menghubungi teman putranya sendiri, memintanya untuk datang ke rumahnya dan bercinta dengannya. Ketololan apa yang melintas dikepalanya ketika ia melakukan hal itu, balas dendam ? cemburu ? Lalu apa yang ia dapat setelah itu ? Naruto malah akan berubah membencinya dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Lalu apakah ia bisa hidup tanpa sosok Naruto ditengah kehidupannya ? Jawabannya sangat mudah. Tidak.

Karena itulah Kushina menyesali perbuatannya...

Sekali lagi Kushina menyesali perbuatannya... dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya...

Satu hal yang menarik tentang penyesalan adalah kenyataan bahwa dia selalu datang ketika semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Sochi..." ia berbisik pelan. "Sochi apa harus kaa-chan lakukan..."

Entah kenapa tiap kali Kushina melakukan kesalah ia selalu memanggil sochi-nya, mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa menggantungkan hidupnya pada sosok sang putra, atau mungkin karena cinta kepada putranya yang begitu dahsyat.

Kushina seharusnya saat itu juga menghubungi Kiba dan mengakhiri kebodohan yang selama ini ia lakukan dibalik punggung putranya. Tapi sebagian kecil dirinya menolak hal itu, bukankah putranya sendiri yang menolaknya ? bukankah dengan mudahnya juga sang putra mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki gadis idaman lain dalam hidupnya ?

Namun ketika ia memikirkan hal itu, semuanya akan kembali bermuara pada satu hal, apakah ia sudah siap dengan konsekwensi dari perbuatannya ?

Kushina terdiam, ia menikmati kesepian yang menguasai ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Di tempat seperti ini ia bisa berpikir dengan tenang, sambil membiarkan angin yang menerobos melalui celah jendela membasuh tubuhnya, ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri.

 **' _Penghianat._ '** Sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba terdengar menggema di telinganya.

Kushina yang terkejut dengan suara tersebut secara refleks bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya, ia menoleh kearah sekitar ruangan tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Sesaat ia terdiam, memastikan bahwa suara itu hanya berasal dari pikirannya saja, namun setelah beberapa lama tubuhnya kembali terasa tenang suara itu kembali menghantuinya, semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

 **' _Penghianat.'_**

"Si... siapa disana !" Kushina memanggil, ia berlari kearah jendela, menarik gorden yang menutupinya untuk melihat keadaan diluar, ketika ia tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan disana Kushina kemudian berlari kearah kamar mandi, mendorong pintunya dengan keras namun sekali lagi Kushina tidak melihat sosok siapapun didalam sana.

 **' _Kau pelacur Kushina.'_**

"Hentikan itu !" Ia menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan, tapi suara tersebut sama sekali tidak mengecil, malah semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas dan menggema.

 **' _Kau pelacur Kushina ! Kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuh tubuhmu ! Kau penghianat !'_** Suara itu menghakimi dirinya dengan begitu keji.

"Ti..tidak... aku tidak menghianati siapa-siapa." Jantung Kushina berdegup semakin kencang, nafasnya terasa semakin pendek. Dia bukan penghianat, dia tidak menghianati siapapun, suaminya telah meninggal lama, hubungan apapun yang dijalinnya dengan siapapun tidak lantas membuatnya menjadi seorang penghianat.

 **' _Begitukah ? Begitu caramu memandang semua ini ?'_**

"Te..tentu saja ! A..apakah salah jika aku... jika aku merindukan sosok laki-laki disampingku ?"

 **' _Dengan menghianati cinta yang kau miliki pada putramu ?_ '**

"Tidak ! Aku mencintai Sochi !"

Kushina ketakutan, ia melangkah mundur sambil mencari-cari sumber suara yang menggema ditelinganya, langkahnya kemudian membuat Kushina menabrak tempat tidurnya yang dilapisi kayu rotan. Tubuh Kushina terjatuh tepat diatas ranjang raksasanya, ia menggeliat mundur sambil berharap suara itu tidak lagi menghantui dirinya.

 **' _Seperti inikah caramu menunjukan cintamu ? Dengan memberikan tubuhmu untuk orang lain ?'_**

Air mata Kushina tumpah, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya dan kini wanita itu meratap, membiarkan emosinya tumpah, "So...sochi tidak menginginkanku seperti itu, aku mencintainya... aku mencintanya..." Kushina melafalkan kata tersebut seperti mantra, tubuhnya berputar diatas ranjang, teriakan kesedihannya tidak kunjung berhenti, "Aku mencintainya... _Kami_... aku mencintainya..."

 **' _Penghianat ! Pelacur !_ '**

"Tidaaak... tolong... jangan katakan itu... aku mencintai sochi..." Kushina merengek-rengek pada suara yang semakin lama semakin menggema ditelinganya.

Didalam pikirannya ia melihat sosok Naruto, bagi Kushina tidak ada sosok lain yang dapat membuat dirinya merasa utuh seperti ketika ia melihat sosok putranya. Rambutnya yang pirang seolah dikecup oleh matahari, bola mata birunya yang membuat malu langit dimusim panas, dan tentu senyumannya, senyuman yang selalu membuat Kushina merasa hidup. Hati Kushina telah jatuh begitu dalam pada sosok tersebut, tanpa disadari tangannya bergerak seolah ingin meraih bayangan dalam pikirannya tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba sosok itu menjauh, senyumannya pudar, sorot matanya berubah, dan walaupun tidak terdengar suara darinya, Kushina dapat membaca gerakan bibir dari sosok tersebut.

' _Aku membencimu_...'

"Tidaaaak... jangan katakan itu..." ia berteriak, "Sochi ! Sochi ! Jangan pergi sochi !"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kushina mencengkram kedua tangannya sendiri, kukunya yang tajam membuat kulit lengan wanita itu mengeluarkan darah, namun baginya luka itu tidak seberapa dengan apa yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya, "Sochi... sochi... sochi... jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan kaa-chan... maafkan kaa-chan..."

Kushina kesulitan untuk bernafas, tangisannya meledak begitu kuat, "Maafkan kaa-chan sochi... kaa-chan akan mengakhirinya... aku harus mengakhirinya..." Kushina lalu bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya, seperti orang kebingungan ia berputar-putar dikamarnya dengan tubuh yang lemah. Ia mencari ponselnya, ia harus menghubungi Kiba dan mengatakan padanya untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Kushina lalu menghentikan gerakannya, sadar bahwa dirinya masih dikuasai rasa panik, ia bersender sebentar pada dinding kamarnya untuk mengatur nafas. Setelah itu ia lalu melanjutkan pencariannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan ponselnya tergeletak dilantai, mungkin jatuh ketika tadi ia menangis sambil meronta diatas ranjang tidurnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kushina dengan cekatan mencari nomor Kiba yang tersimpan disana, jantungnya berdegup kencang, kali ini ia benar-benar akan mengakhirinya. Namun tepat ketika Kushina hendak menghubungi nomor tersebut tiba-tiba didepan rumahnya terdengar sebuah suara mesin mobil yang terdengar asing ditelinganya.

Kushina terlambat...

Kiba sudah sampai ke rumahnya...

Kushina berjalan sekali lagi kearah jendela kamarnya, melalui kaca jendelanya ia bisa melihat sosok Kiba yang kelihatan ceria melangkah keluar dari dalam kendaraan yang ia bawa. Jemari Kushina menggenggam gorden jendela kamarnya semakin keras ketika langkah Kiba membawanya mendekati gerbang rumahnya yang tidak terkunci. Kushina tidak menyadari bahwa ketika itu nafasnya menjadi pendek, ia terlalu panik untuk itu, di kepalanya ia mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak membukakan pintu pada Kiba, tapi tidak adil rasanya jika ia memperlakukannya seperti itu. Faktanya adalah Kiba datang kemari atas undangannya, sejak semalam memang pemuda itu sudah berkali-kali berusaha menggoda dan mengirimi pesan padanya yang berisikan pernyataan cinta, dan Kushina memanfaatkan hal itu untuk memuaskan amarah dan mengabaikan logika saat putranya mengatakan pada Kushina bahwa ia tertarik dengan seorang perempuan lain.

Tidak lama kemudian bel rumahnya berbunyi, hal itu membuat tubuh Kushina terasa semakin lemas. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya ? memang ini adalah akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri. Kushina menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika menyadari bahwa ada sebagian kecil dari hatinya juga yang merasa kasihan pada Kiba, bagaimana tidak ? Kushina jelas-jelas mempermainkan perasaan pemuda itu, entah mungkin pemuda itu memang benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak, tapi ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kebodohan yang dilakukannya, ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari hal ini.

Dengan keyakinan tersebut Kushina memberanikan diri untuk membukakan pintu bagi Kiba, ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Langkahnya terasa berat ketika ia berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya, di kepalanya Kushina sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada pemuda Inuzuka yang kemarin ditemuinya ketika ia sedang berpesta dengan Mikoto. Ia tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian malam itu, apapun yang dilakukannya semalam merupakan tindakan bodoh yang didasari oleh keadaannya yang sedang mabuk.

Kemudian seiring dengan langkah Kushina yang terhenti, bel dirumahnya sekali lagi berbunyi. Kushina kini sudah berhadapan dengan pintu masuk utama. Dibalik pintu ini sosok pemuda yang semalam sempat menyentuh tubuhnya berdiri, Kushina memejamkan matanya sambil menelan ludah. Ia menghirup udara sedalam yang ia bisa sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak untuk membuka gagang pintu dihadapannya.

Gagang pintu rumahnya terasa dingin.

"Selamat siang Kushina-chan." Kiba dengan senyumah khasnya berdiri di halaman rumah Kushina dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada, "Kau merindukanku ?"

Kushina tidak berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya seperti tersedak. Ia memperhatikan sejenak sosok pemuda yang berdiri didepannya tersebut, dan semakin lama ia memperhatikannya semakin hatinya juga menjadi retak, karena alasan utama dari kehadiran pemuda itu tidak lain adalah atas ajakannya sendiri, ajakan untuk bercinta.

Perut Kushina terasa mual ketika hal itu terbesit dipikirannya.

"Kenapa Kushina-chan ?" Kiba mengerutkan keningnya sambil berjalan mendekati Kushina, ketika ia hendak menyentuh wajah wanita itu, Kushina dengan cekatan menghindarinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !" tegur Kushina, ia sebetulnya tidak berniat untuk membentak Kiba tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan keras.

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia memperhatikan pemandangan disekitarnya dan beranggapan bahwa Kushina tidak ingin hubungan gelap mereka berdua diketahui oleh orang banyak, "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana. Lagipula lihat dirimu Kushina-chan, kau cantik sekali hari ini." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut secara refleks Kushina menutupi dadanya dengan sebelah tangan dan menarik kaos ujung kaos longgarnya turun dengan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk menghindari tatapan Kiba yang kelihatan penuh nafsu, "Kiba !" bentaknya.

Kiba hanya tertawa melihat reaksi tersebut, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kushina dan berbisik, "Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan bra ya ?"

Wajah Kushina memerah, bukan karena ia merasa malu tapi karena ia merasa dilecehkan oleh kata-kata pemuda tersebut. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah dipandang begitu rendah oleh seseorang, dan hari ini berkat ulahnya sendiri seorang pemuda menganggap Kushina tidak lebih dari seorang wanita murahan yang bahkan tidak merasa malu untuk berhubungan dengan teman satu kelas putranya sendiri.

"Kiba lebih baik kau pulang sekarang !" Kushina sekali lagi menghardik pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, sorot matanya menatap tajam kearah lawan bicaranya yang kini kelihatan sedikit bingung.

Kiba terkejut dengan kata-kata tersebut, lalu untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar Kiba bertanya pada wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya, "Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya, kau bilang apa ?"

Kushina mengatur nafasnya, dan mengulang kata tersebut dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat, "Kau lebih baik pulang Kiba-kun, kumohon lupakan kata-kataku di telepon tadi."

Untuk sesaat Kiba terdiam, ketika ia berangkat tadi dirinya merasa sangat yakin bahwa Kushina tidak akan mundur dari apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. _Kami_ , cara bicara Kushina ketika itu terdengar seperti seorang wanita yang sangat haus akan sentuhan laki-laki, dan ketika ia berbisik padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan tubuhnya, Kiba kesulitan untuk menahan dirinya.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu Kushina-chan ?" Kiba kini kelihatan khawatir.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... maksudku ya... aku.. aku bertindak gegabah, aku tahu aku yang menghubungimu tadi, dan aku menyesalinya. Maafkan aku Kiba-kun, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu, tapi sebaiknya kau lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, dan kejadian semalam."

Kiba kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, ia menengok keadaan didalam rumah ketika mendengar jawaban tidak masuk akal yang diucapkan oleh Kushina tadi, "Apakah ini karenanya ? Naruto ada disini ?"

Sorot mata Kushina meruncing ketika Kiba menyebut nama putranya, "Tolong jangan bawa-bawa sochi dalam hal ini.".

"Sochi ?" Dengus Kiba, "Masa bodoh dengan si brengsek itu, kau tidak akan membiarkan dia menjadi penghalang diantara kita kan ?" lanjutnya.

"Kiba-kun... tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kita, kau dan aku, kita bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu tadi malam."

Sekarang Kiba sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi, Kushina ternyata mundur dari perkataannya sendiri. Setelah ia menggodanya dengan sangat kotor wanita itu kini dengan mudah menyatakan bahwa semua itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, Kiba mungkin sedikit bodoh, tapi ia bukan seorang idiot, dan demi _Kami_ , hari ini dia tidak akan pulang tanpa merasakan cinta dari Kushina.

"Apa yang terjadi Kushina-chan ? Ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mundur seperti ini ?" Pemuda itu melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Kushina merasa frustasi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ia tidak ingin dan tidak bisa menjawab semuanya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa menghindarinya, ini semua terjadi karena perilakunya sendiri, "Kiba-ku... Kiba... kumohon lupakan saja semuanya."

"Kushina-chan jangan lakukan ini..."

"Kiba... lupakanlah kumohon."

Emosi Kiba perlahan menguasai dirinya ketika setiap kali ia merayu Kushina, wanita itu selalu menolaknya, memintanya untuk dengan mudah melupakan apa yang telah diucapkannya tadi pagi, "Lalu tadi malam ? Kau ingin aku melupakan itu juga ?"

Rahang Kushina mengeras begitu Kiba membahas tentang kejadian tadi malam, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, tapi ini adalah kesalahannya, karena itu ia tidak boleh termakan oleh emosinya sendiri, "Aku mabuk Kiba... aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri tadi malam."

"Begitukah ? Kau tidak kelihatan mabuk ketika kau menari-nari didepanku dan teman-temanku, kau tidak keberatan ketika aku menyentuh tubuhmu, dan ka-"

Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut Kushina menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras, "Jangan pernah bahas itu lagi didepanku !" bentaknya, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri ketika Kiba membuat dirinya mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

Sambil mengusap sebelah wajahnya yang memerah akibat tamparan, Kiba membalas tatapan Kushina, "Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkanku Kushina ?"

"Maafkan aku, aku memang bersalah." Jawab Kushina tegas.

"Kushina-chan, kau tahu aku mencintaimu !"

"Jangan bodoh Kiba, kita baru bertemu tadi malam. Perasaan apapun yang ada dalam dirimu terhadapku itu bukan cinta !"

Kiba terdiam, sejauh yang ia tahu ia benar-benar mencintai Kushina. Sejak kejadian semalam ia tidak bisa melupakan wanita ini dari pikirannya. Selama ini ia hanya mengencani gadis-gadis yang tidak begitu disukainya, tidur dengan mereka hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu seksnya yang tinggi, namun tidak pernah sebelumnya Kiba dibuat mabuk seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kushina terhadap dirinya.

Dalam hatinya Kiba mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini pada Kushina, tapi perasaan dan nafsunya sudah bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menginginkan Kushina, ia menginginkan hatinya, tubuhnya, semuanya. Kemudian Kiba melakukan hal yang mungkin akan disesalinya kelak, ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel hitamnya disana sambil menggulirkan bola matanya kearah Kushina.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirim rekaman pembicaraan kita pada Naruto, kita lihat apa reaksi si bodoh itu jika tahu ibunya memintaku untuk bercinta dengannya !"

"Kau tidak merekamnya !"

" _Tentu saja tidak Kiba-kun, aku sedang membayangkanmu."_

 _"Aku sedang menyentuh tubuhku sendiri sambil membayangkanmu...sentuhanmu, ciumanmu... aroma tubuhmu... mmmhhh..."_

Jantung Kushina seolah berhenti ketika Kiba memainkan rekaman suara dari ponselnya, ia hampir tidak percaya dengan suaranya sendiri. Sekarang setelah mendengar rekaman itu, apa lagi yang bisa katakan ? Apakah Kushina bisa membela dirinya sendiri ketika suara dalam hatinya menuduh Kushina sebagai seorang pelacur ? Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh putranya jika ia sampai mendengar Kushina berbicara seperti itu ?

 _ **'Pelacur !'**_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, sedikit lebih samar tapi cukup untuk membelah hatinya menjadi tujuh bagian. Air matanya menggumpal, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang membengkak dalam dadanya.

"Berikan itu padaku !" Kushina secara refleks berusaha merenggut ponsel yang berada pada genggaman Kiba, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Kiba yang dengan gesit menarik mundur lengannya.

"Bagaimana Kushina-chan ?"

Kushina mengepalkan kedua tangannya, jika tadi ia sempat merasa iba pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya maka kini perasaan itu kini telah bertranformasi menjadi sebuah kebencian yang begitu kuat, "Apa yang kau inginkan !"

Sebuah tawa pecah dari mulut Kiba ketika pemuda itu ketika ia mendengar perkataan Kushina, Kiba lalu memandang kearahnya dengan emosi yang bercampur dalam dirinya, "Aku menginginkanmu Kushina-chan."

Mendengar itu tubuh Kushina merinding, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kiba berani melakukan hal tersebut padanya. "Ja... jangan bercanda Kiba !" ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Apakah aku kelihatan bercanda ? Rekaman suaramu sudah kusimpan di berbagai tempat, bahkan jika kau mengambil ponselku ini aku masih bisa mengirimkan rekaman lain pada putramu." Pemuda Inuzuka itu melangkah mendekat kearah Kushina, "Kau yang memaksaku berbuat begini Kushina-chan." lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan namun terasa sangat menusuk.

Kiba terus melangkah mendekati Kushina, membuat wanita itu secara refleks bergerak mundur masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kedua tangan Kushina masih melindungi bagian tubuhnya dari pandangan liar Kiba, "Kiba... kumohon... jangan lakukan ini." air mata Kushina semakin membendung ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terpojok, satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan kali ini adalah memohon pada pemuda dihadapannya agar ia mau menghentikan semua ini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kushina-chan... aku sendiri tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau memaksaku untuk berbuat seperi ini."

Kushina ingin berteriak, ia benar-benar bodoh, ia ingin mengutuk dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Karena ulahnya Kushina kini tidak bisa menghindari permintaan Kiba, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan pemuda Inuzuka itu memberikan rekaman tadi pada Naruto, apa yang akan dikatakan putranya nanti jika ia tahu bahwa ibunya ternyata hanya seorang wanita murahan ? Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, ia tidak ingin Naruto membencinya, lebih baik ia menjual tubuhnya pada orang lain daripada putranya sendiri benci pada dirinya.

"Tck, kalau kau terlalu lama berpikir maka aku lebih baik mengirimkan ini."

"Tunggu." Kushina menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kiba ketika pemuda itu hendak mengirim rekaman tersebut pada Naruto, ia menelan ludahnya lalu menarik nafas panjang sebelum perlahan menganggukan kepalanya, "Satu kali... satu kali saja."

"Tentu saja Kushina-chan." Kiba dengan senyum licik diwajahnya menarik lengannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kushina dan menyentuh dagu wanita tersebut sambil sedikit mendorongnya keatas, memaksanya untuk memandang langsung kearah Kiba, "Bagaimana jika kita mengunci perjanjian ini dengan sebuah ciuman ?"

Ketika Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kushina, wanita itu mengelak mundur, "Ja... jangan disini... aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat." Ujarnya lemah.

Kiba menganggukan kepala sambil perlahan menurunkan sentuhannya dari dagu Kushina kearah tubuhnya, "Baiklah Kushina-chan... kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti seorang dewi."

Kushina hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika lengan pemuda itu berlalu menyentuh lehernya, "Lihat ini, bentuk lehermu sangat indah, panjang, aku bisa merasakan aroma keringatmu darinya." Ia berbisik pelan. Jemarinya kemudian bergerak menyeberangi celah diantara dadanya, kemudian berputar disana merasakan bentuk dan tekstur kewanitaannya yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai pakaian tipis,"Dan disini, Oh, _Kami_... kau tahu apa yang kuimpikan semalam pada bagian tubuhmu ini ? Aku akan bermain dengan mereka, memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang akan membuatmu melupakan semuanya, dan aku akan berlaku adil. Tenang saja Kushina-chan, aku akan memperlakukan mereka dengan adil." kemudian perlahan turun melalui perut, Kiba memoles pelan perut Kushina yang datar, ia menahan dirinya untuk merobek kaos yang dikenakan Kushina saat itu juga, ya ia tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia akan membuat Kushina menikmati sentuhannya. _Kami_ , ia akan membuat Kushina merengek pada dirinya untuk disentuh.

Kushina hanya bisa terdiam, ketika ia merasakan sentuhan Kiba menjalar ditubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, semuanya berakhir disini. Tidak lama lagi ia benar-benar akan dinodai oleh Kiba, tidak lama lagi ia benar-benar akan menghianati cintanya sendiri. Tapi setidaknya walaupun Kiba dapat memiliki tubuhnya, hatinya tetap akan ia simpan untuk sang putra. Ya, hatinya hanya milik Naruto seorang.

Kemudian sekali lagi sosok putranya muncul didalam pikiran Kushina, dan sekali lagi Kushina dapat membaca gerakan mulutnya yang tadi membuat ia serasa ingin cepat mati.

' _Aku membencimu...'_

Kushina tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Satu jam sebelumnya, di suatu tempat...

Siang itu Naruto kelihatan sedang berdiri sambil memegangi kedua lututnya dengan nafas yang terengah, kadang ia menyeka keringat yang mengalir di kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, sambil beberapa kali memperhatikan jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Sudah hampir dua jam setelah ia berangkat, Gaara pasti benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

Naruto kemudian menegakan tubuhnya, sambil menghirup udara sedalam yang ia bisa. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukan oleh pemuda itu sekarang, ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Gaara beberapa saat yang lalu tetapi sahabatnya itu tidak juga mengangkat ponselnya. Memang dalam situasi ini ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Gaara, tapi apa yang mau dilakukannya ? Pada kenyataannya memang perasaan Naruto tidak bisa tenang sejak tadi ia berangkat pergi dari rumahnya.

Alasannya sederhana, ketika Naruto tadi hendak berangkat pergi entah kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya bersikap ketus. Sang ibu hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan satu atau dua kata yang singkat, dan selalu berkata 'tidak tahu' tiap kali ia menanyakan pendapatnya tentang sesuatu. Naruto sudah tahu perangai dan kebiasaan ibunya. Ia tahu bahwa hanya ketika marah saja ibunya akan bersikap begitu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak tahu apa alasan sang ibu marah pada dirinya. Mungkin ia salah bicara ? Atau mungkin ia menghilangkan sesuatu ? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas ibunya bukan marah akibat peristiwa semalam.

Wajah Naruto memerah ketika ia mengingat peristiwa itu, ia kemudian mengusap kedua pipinya sekuat mungkin untuk membuang pikiran kotornya. Tidak, sudah jelas ibunya tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua tadi malam. Tapi jika memang begitu kenapa tiba-tiba ia marah dan bersikap ketus pada Naruto ?

Memang kadang wanita sangat sulit dimengerti. Naruto tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, lagipula bukankah justru itu yang membuat mereka jadi menarik ? Tunggu sebentar, 'menarik ?' _Kami_ , ia berbicara tentang ibunya dan ia menggunakan kata 'menarik'. Mungkin ia memang benar-benar sudah gila.

Setelah berjalan menyusuri jalan utama komplek perumahannya Naruto kini sudah berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah karena ketika tadi ia sudah hampir mencapai tempat tujuannya, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman dan setelah debat panjang dengan dirinya sendiri, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya. Yah, mungkin tidak salah jika ia disebut dengan julukan 'anak rumahan' oleh teman-teman sekolahnya, karena memang bagi Naruto tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada rumahnya sendiri. Disana ia dapat menemukan segala hal yang ia butuhkan dan tentu saja disana juga ia dapat memandangi sosok wanita yang paling ia cintai di dunia.

Salah ?

Masa bodoh dengan pendapat orang lain, bagi Naruto ibunya adalah anugerah terindah yang ia dapatkan dari _Kami_. Karena itulah tadi Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Sejak kecil dulu Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa merasa tenang jika ada sesuatu hal yang salah terjadi pada ibunya, entah jika ia berbuat salah padanya, atau ketika ia melewatkan kebiasaan sehari-harinya yang biasa ia lakukan bersama ibunya, jelasnya adalah Naruto tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun ketika sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi pada ibunya. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana ia harus kabur dari sekolah hanya untuk menemui sang ibu karena lupa berpamitan dengannya, atau ketika ia terjaga semalaman ketika ibunya lupa mengucapkan 'selamat malam' pada dirinya. Mungkin memang terdengar konyol, tapi begitulah Naruto. Kali ini hal yang tidak jauh berbeda kembali lagi terjadi, ia pergi meninggalkan rumahnya dengan keadaan ibunya yang sedang marah, Naruto tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, dan sejujurnya ia tidak perlu tahu, ia hanya ingin ibunya memaafkannya, dan kembali berlaku seperti biasa pada dirinya.

Komplek perumahan Naruto terbilang cukup mewah, bangunan yang berdiri di daerah tersebut berukuran besar . Peninggalan ayahnya dulu cukup membuat ia dan ibunya memiliki gaya hidup yang sedikit mewah, mereka memiliki rumah yang luas, kendaraan pribadi, dan sebuah perusahaan kecil yang dipimpin langsung oleh sang ibu. Bagaimana tidak ? Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur utama dari perusahaan Namikaze yang memiliki cabang hampir diseluruh negeri. Sebelum ayahnya meninggal, ia mewarisi berbagai macam kebutuhan yang dapat menjamin kelangsungan hidup istri dan putra semata wayangnya. Memang pada akhirnya sang ibu memilih untuk meninggalkan nama keluarga suaminya dan kembali menggunakan nama Uzumaki, tapi itu bukan ibunya tidak mencintai atau menghormati ayahnya. Alasan kenapa nama keluarga mereka berganti sedikit agak panjang, yang jelas hal tersebut berkaitan dengan fakta bahwa dahulu hubungan antara ayahnya dan ibunya tidak disetujui oleh keluarga besar Namikaze.

Kadang Naruto membayang keadaan mereka jika ayahnya masih hidup. Mungkin ia akan menaruh rasa cemburu pada sang ayah tapi itu tidak akan mengurangi sama sekali rasa hormat yang ia miliki pada sosok ayahnya. Naruto memang sangat dekat dengan ayahnya, bagi Naruto sosok sang ayah selalu bisa membuat dirinya merasa aman, dan setiap kali ayahnya mengucapkan sesuatu pada dirinya Naruto selalu mengingat-ingat hal tersebut, ayahnya adalah sosok inspirasi bagi Naruto, sosok yang selama ini ia idola-idolakan dan sekaligus menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Ya, salah satu tujuan hidupnya adalah menjadi sosok yang lebih baik daripada ayahnya.

Dering ponsel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dibalik saku sweater orange Naruto menyadarkan lamunan pemiliknya dan membuat ia meloncat kaget sambil mengutuk. "Brengsek ! Aku harus mengubah nada dering ponsel sialan ini !" dengusnya.

Ketika Naruto meraih ponsel tersebut, ia dapat melihat nama Gaara terpampang dilayarnya. Seketika itu juga Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya, keputusannya untuk berputar arah dan kembali kerumahnya membuat pemuda itu merasa amat bersalah. Sudah dua tahun lamanya mereka tidak saling berjumpa, dan tentu saja Gaara akan kecewa dengan keputusan egoisnya tersebut. Lalu yang membuat Naruto semakin merasa tidak enak adalah kenyataan bahwa kemungkinan besar Gaara sudah menunggu di tempat perjanjian mereka, Naruto mengenal Gaara dengan baik, dan bisa dikatakan bahwa Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dibuat menunggu.

Dengan suara yang agak berat Naruto lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut, "Halo... Gaara ?"

"Naruto." Suara Gaara seperti biasanya terdengar begitu dalam, Naruto selalu kagum tiap kali ia mendengar sahabatnya berbicara. Gaara memang adalah seseorang yang dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin, bahkan suaranya saja dapat menebarkan kharisma yang dimiliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Gaara, ak-

Sebelum Naruto selesai bicara, Gaara terlebih dahulu memotong kata-katanya, "Maafkan aku Naruto, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu."

"Eh ?" Naruto agak terkejut dengan berita tersebut.

"Hhhh... ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mendesak. Sebagian direktur dari perusahaan cabang milikku sekarang sudah berada di Konoha dan mereka memintaku untuk memimpin rapat darurat."

"Ng... apakah semuanya baik-baik saja ?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, justru aku ingin minta maaf, aku tahu kita sudah lama berjanji untuk hari ini... hanya saja... ini sangat mendadak dan aku..."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega seketika itu juga, beban yang tadi memikul dipundaknya mendadak hilang. Ia kemudian membalas kata-kata sahabatnya, tidak ingin Gaara merasakan beban yang tadi ia rasakan juga, "Gaara, aku juga sebenarnya mau bilang padamu jika hari ini aku ada sedikit masalah."

"Masalah ?"

"Yah, bukan masalah besar sepertimu, hanya sedikit masalah di rumah... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sebelum permasalahanku selesai."

"Sesuatu terjadi pada ibumu ?"

"Yah, katakan saja aku melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan."

"Malang sekali nasibmu."

"Berisik."

" _Well_ , kalau begitu aku akan kabari lagi nanti ya ? Lagipula aku masih akan ada di Konoha sampai setidaknya satu minggu kedepan."

"Oh, itu pasti... aku akan mengejarmu ke Suna jika kau pulang tanpa menemuiku."

"Mengejarku ? Atau... Temari ?"

"Brengsek !" Naruto memutuskan sambungannya sambil mengutuk Gaara, ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajahnya memerah ketika Gaara menyebut nama Temari.

' _Temari-san_.', nama itu bergema dalam pikiran Naruto. Tidak pernah bisa hilang dari ingatannya sosok sang pemilik nama tersebut. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan liar.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa tubuhnya dikejutkan oleh sebuah aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi, _'Tunggu sebentar ! Temari-san... Temari-san...'_ Jika perkiraannya tidak salah, tadi pagi ibunya tiba-tiba berubah sikap ketika Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang Temari.

' _Sebentar, sebentar... memangnya kenapa kalau aku bicara tentang Temari-san pada kaa-chan ? Kenapa kaa-chan jadi marah ? Apa mungkin... Tck, bodoh itu mustahil !'_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan hal ini jika ia tidak segera menemui ibunya. Tidak lama lagi ia sampai kerumahnya, dan ketika itu Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersemangat memutuskan untuk berlari menuju rumahnya. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang menyangka tapi Naruto adalah salah satu pelari tercepat di sekolahnya, karena itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat mobil jeep hitam terparkir didepan rumahnya dari kejauhan. Sekilas mobil itu kelihatan tidak asing, tapi Naruto tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa ketakutan, perutnya sendiri bahkan terasa mual. Apakah ibunya memiliki seorang kekasih rahasia ? Naruto ingin berteriak ketika hal itu terbesit dalam pikirannya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan disamping deretan pohon yang berjejer ditepi jalan utama, mencoba untuk bersembunyi dari apapun yang sedang terjadi dirumahnya.

Perlu diketahui bahwa kecurigaan Naruto memiliki beberapa poin dasar. Pertama, ibunya tidak pernah mengundang orang lain selain kerabat dan teman dekatnya untuk mengunjungi rumah mereka. Naruto mengenal seluruh kerabat dan teman dekat ibunya, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki jeep hitam seperti yang terparkir didepan halaman rumahnya. Kedua, jika ada tamu tak diundang, ibunya akan selalu menghubungi Naruto, entah untuk alasan apa tapi kebiasaan itu sudah terjadi sejak lama. Dan poin terakhir adalah, ibunya tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun untuk memarkir kendaraannya tepat didepan pohon Sakura yang tumbuh didepan halaman rumahnya, pohon itu ditanam tepat dihari Naruto lahir, dan bahkan Naruto sendiri pernah merasakan amarah sang ibu ketika suatu saat ia menggunakan batang pohon tersebut sebagai objek permainannya.

Ketika langkah kaki Naruto membawanya kedekat jeep hitam yang terparkir tersebut, Naruto sambil membungkukan tubuhnya lalu berlari menuju sisi kendaraan yang menghalangi pandangan orang dirumah pada dirinya. Lalu sambil menempel di sisi kendaraan tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit ia melangkah mencari-cari celah untuk mengintip kearah rumahnya. Gerakannya berhenti ketika Naruto secara tidak sengaja memandang kearah seorang anak kecil yang berada di halaman rumah tepat diseberangnya, anak itu membalas pandangan Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengisyaratkan kecurigaan.

"Sssst.." Naruto berbisik pada anak itu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telunjuk.

Ketika anak itu mengikuti gerakan yang dicontohkan oleh Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum bangga sambil menganggukan kepalanya kearah anak tersebut, ia kemudian kembali menempelkan tubuhnya pada bagian sisi kendaraan didekatnya sambil merayap ke ujungnya, ketika sampai disana ia dengan sangat hati-hati mengarahkan pandangan menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Ia dapat melihat Kiba disana, pemuda itu berdiri dihadapan seorang wanita berambut merah, lengannya menyentuh dagu wanita tersebut, membuat keduanya saling beradu pandang, persis seperti apa yang sering dilihatnya di drama-drama yang belakangan ini sedang tenar. Naruto tidak dapat melihat ekspresi dari teman sekelasnya, tapi wanita itu menatap balik kearah Kiba dengan pandangan yang menunjukkan kepasrahan diri.

Perut Naruto terasa berputar ketika ia menyadari bahwa wanita itu hanya mengenakan sehelai kaos putih longgar yang memperlihatkan garis bayangan tubuhnya, dan sebuah celana hot pants mini yang hampir memperlihatkan keseluruhan bentuk kakinya yang panjang secara utuh.

Dan untuk mendramatisir keadaan, maka mari kita anggap bahwa ketika itu Naruto sadar bahwa ternyata wanita itu tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri...

Ketika itu ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa mereka berdua bertingkah seperti itu, Naruto bahkan yakin bahwa ibunya tidak mengenal sosok Kiba karena ia sendiri memang belum pernah membawa pemuda Inuzuka itu untuk berkunjung kerumahnya. Lalu kini ketika Kiba menyentuh wajah ibunya dengan mesra, menatapnya dalam-dalam, ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat Kiba untuk berani berlaku seperti itu ? Dan ibunya, Naruto tidak percaya jika ibunya berani berpakaian minim seperti itu dihadapan seorang laki-laki yang bukan kerabat atau anggota keluarganya sendiri, membalas tatapan teman satu kelasnya yang selama ini ia anggap bodoh sambil berbicara dengan mulutnya yang merona.

Kemudian tangan Kiba turun perlahan dari wajah sang ibu, bergerak di tubuhnya, berputar disekitar dadanya, membuat Naruto seketika itu juga membuang jauh pandangannya dari arah mereka. Jelas sekali bahwa keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan, jika seorang wanita mengizinkan laki-laki menyentuh tubuhnya dengan cara seperti itu maka jelas hubungan yang terjalin diantara keduanya bukanlah hubungan pertemanan atau persahabatan.

Dan hari itu kelak akan dikenang sebagai hari dimana Naruto membuang jauh perasaannya terhadap sang ibu. Entah itu ketertarikannya, rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang anak, rasa pedulinya sebagai anggota keluarga atau persahabatannya dengan sang ibu yang terjalin kuat selama ini.

Semuanya hancur begitu saja.

Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seseorang ketika ia tahu bahwa ternyata ibu yang sangat dicintainya ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang ? Wajar ? Baiklah, cukup adil. Kalau begitu kita ubah pertanyaannya, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seseorang ketika ia tahu bahwa ternyata ibu yang sangat dicintainya ternyata menjalin hubungan gelap dengan teman satu kelasnya sendiri ?

Ketika itu Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bisa terus hidup, karena pada saat yang bersamaan ia merasa sangat yakin bahwa jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak. Udara yang mengisi paru-parunya terhisap keluar, darah diwajahnya terkuras habis. Zombie, ia merasa seperti zombie, mayat hidup yang bergerak murni akibat kebencian dalam dirinya.

Benci...

Kata itu sangat mudah untuk diucapkan, tapi untuk menjiwainya secara penuh maka perlu terjadi suatu peristiwa besar yang mengubah sudut pandang seseorang mengenai suatu hal. Dalam kasus ini mungkin suatu hal tersebut adalah cinta. Ya, Naruto sangat mencintai ibunya, cinta seorang anak yang perlahan tumbuh dan bermetamorfosis menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Naruto tidak gila, atau setidaknya dia belum gila. Dia tahu perasaan yang dipendamnya pada sang ibu adalah sesuatu yang terlarang, sesuatu yang dianggap tabu. Dan sebisa mungkin juga ia selalu mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan tersebut. Hidup memang tidak adil kan ? Sebagian orang dilahirkan buta, sebagian dilahirkan tanpa bagian tubuh yang sempurna, _well_ mungkin pada kasus ini Naruto dilahirkan dengan perasaan terlarang yang tumbuh dalam hatinya.

Tapi apakah itu berarti ia membenarkan perasaan terlarang yang tumbuh dalam dirinya ? Apakah ia berusaha untuk mendekati sang ibu dengan pendekatan seksual sebagaimana ketertarikannya pada sang ibu semakin lama semakin besar ? Tentu saja tidak, perlu diingat bahwa saat ini Naruto belum gila.

Belum, bukan berarti tidak.

Sekarang kita kembali lagi pada kata benci. Jika seumur hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah satu kali pun menaruh perasaan benci pada sang ibu, maka mungkin hari ini sampai seterusnya perasaan itu akan selalu menyertai dirinya tiap kali ia memandang kearah bola mata violet milik ibunya. Sungguh ironis, mengetahui betapa Naruto dulu sangat mengagumi keindahan bola mata tersebut. Senyuman, kata-kata sayang, pelukan, dan curahan perasaan yang selama ini ia hujani pada sosok sang ibu ternyata mendapat balasan semurah ini.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam ? Apa yang sang ibu lakukan kepadanya tadi malam ? Apakah itu hanya salah satu usaha dari ibunya untuk memenuhi gairah dan dahaga seks yang terkumpul dalam dirinya ? Lalu bagaimana dengan satu minggu belakangan ini ? Sang ibu yang sering pulang malam, sibuk memainkan ponselnya, dan kelihatan lebih feminin dari biasanya. Apakah sudah selama itu ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kiba ? Jika memang benar maka sejauh apa hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Kiba ? Atau mungkin pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah, apakah sang ibu hanya bersikap seperti ini kepada Kiba seorang saja ?

Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia memukul dadanya keras-keras memaksa jantungnya agar tidak berdegup terlalu kencang, lalu kemudian mengintip kedalam kendaraan yang terparkir tepat dibelakangnya. Jendela kendaraan tersebut terbuka lebar, seolah menantang siapa saja yang hendak mencurinya untuk masuk kedalam.

 _'Tipikal seorang Kiba'_ , hal itu terbesit di kepalanya ketika ia memandangi interior kendaraan tersebut yang berantakan. Tumpukan buku, dan pakaian berceceran di kursi belakangnya, botol minuman keras tergeletak tepat diatas dashboard kendaraan tersebut. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mencurigakan sampai tiba-tiba pandangannya terkunci pada sehelai kain hitam yang berada diantara tumpukan jaket tepat di atas kursi pengemudi.

Naruto sejenak mengintip kearah rumahnya dari balik kendaraan Kiba, ia melihat ibunya dan Kiba masih terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan, walau kini jarak diantara keduanya semakin dekat. Mengetahui bahwa kehadirannya belum diketahui Naruto lalu dengan cepat merogoh kain hitam yang berada didalam kendaraan milik Kiba.

"Ssst !" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar.

Naruto yang terkejut seketika itu juga menarik lengannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Anak kecil tadi rupanya masih menatap dirinya dengan pandangan curiga, ia kini menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangan pada pinggangnya. Yak, bukan hanya merasa gerak-gerik Naruto mencurigakan, tapi kini anak tersebut mulai mengira bahwa Naruto adalah pencuri.

"Bocah sialan, mengganggu saja !" Naruto mendengus dengan suara pelan, ia lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil dompet yang ia simpan disana dan memperlihatkannya pada anak itu.

Anak itu tersenyum, ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

"Setan kecil !" Naruto sambil menahan emosinya mengambil selembar uang yang tersimpan dalam dompetnya dan menunjukkan uang itu pada anak tadi.

Dia menggeleng.

Emosi Naruto semakin memuncak, dengan kesabaran yang mulai habis ia mengambil dua lembar uang tambahan dari dalam dompetnya dan menunjukkan total tiga lembar uang sejumlah 3.000 ryo pada anak tersebut.

Ketika anak itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, Naruto melipat tiga lembar uang itu menjadi sebuah lipatan kecil dan dengan hati-hati ia melemparkannya kearah anak itu. Setelah itu lagi-lagi Naruto memberikan gestur pada bocah sialan itu untuk menutup mulutnya, beruntung kali ini bocah tersebut mengangguk sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika itu, jika ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi mungkin moral dari kelakuan bocah tadi adalah 'uang selalu bisa dijadikan bahan transaksi'.

Mengetahui kini dirinya sudah tidak berada dalam pengawasan siapapun, Naruto mengulangi lagi aksinya untuk mengambil sehelai kain hitam yang tadi ia lihat berada dalam tumpukan didalam kendaraan milik teman satu kelasnya. Dengan satu gerakan yang cepat ia berhasil mengambil kain tersebut, dan ketika ia memeriksanya, hatinya mendadak hancur.

Kain itu ternyata adalah stocking hitam milik ibunya.

Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu ? Mudah saja, karena suatu ketika ibunya pernah secara tidak sengaja mencampur stocking tersebut dengan pakaian di lemarinya. Dan ketika Naruto melihatnya, ya anggap saja insting kotornya saat itu tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya.

Naruto kehilangan seluruh kekuatan di tubuhnya, ia meringkuk disamping kendaraan milik teman satu kelasnya. Ia ingin menangis tapi amarahnya yang meletus mencegah ia untuk melakukan hal serendah itu. Memang ia tidak punya hak untuk mencegah ibunya merasakan cinta setelah kematian ayahnya. Bagaimanapun juga sang ibu adalah seorang wanita yang tentu saja memiliki kebutuhan biologisnya sendiri, tapi melakukannya dengan teman satu kelasnya sendiri, hal itu seolah-olah menghina dirinya. Lagipula ibunya tahu bahwa Kiba adalah salah satu orang yang tidak begitu disukainya, selain Sasuke.

Mungkin memang ibunya sengaja ingin membuatnya sakit hati, tapi dengan alasan apa ? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai ibunya sendiri tega berlaku seperti ini pada dirinya. Hancur, hanya kata tersebut yang dapat mengutarakan perasaan dalam hatinya.

Naruto termenung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Alasannya untuk hidup ternyata selama ini hanyalah kedok, sebuah bualan belaka, sesuatu yang ternyata hanya ada dalam imajinasinya saja. Kasih sayang dan cinta yang dirasakannya semu, ia hampir tidak percaya jika selama ini ternyata ia hanya mengejar fatamorgana. Semakin ia mendekat, semakin menjauh juga tujuannya, dahaganya tidak akan pernah terpuaskan, ia mungkin sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati konyol ditengah gurun pasir bernama cinta.

 _Well_ , sekarang ini ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat masuk kekamarnya, berbaring diatas ranjang tidurnya sambil berpikir tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Naruto lalu berdiri, stocking milik ibunya yang masih ia genggam disebelah tangannya ia lipat kecil dan ia masukan kedalam saku sweater orange favoritnya, mungkin nanti ia akan melempar stocking itu tepat kemuka ibunya sambil meneriakan kata 'Pelacur !' sekuat yang ia bisa. Ya, seperti itu tidak jelek juga.

Kemudian tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Naruto berjalan meninggalkan sisi kendaraan milik Kiba, langkahnya tegas membawa pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekati rumahnya. Lalu untuk memberikan sedikit efek kaget pada sepasang kekasih gelap yang sedang berbisik ini Naruto memanggil kearah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ia memanggil Kiba.

"Hei Kiba !"

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, di kediaman Uzumaki...

"Kushina-chan, tolong hentikan tangisanmu... aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis." Kiba berbisik mesra pada Kushina yang ketika itu tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahnya. Kata-kata itu jujur keluar dari dalam hatinya, entah kenapa ia merasa sesak ketika melihat air mata Kushina menetes membasahi wajahnya. "Kushina-chan aku mencintaimu..."

Kushina tidak berkata apa-apa, ia membiarkan lengan Kiba merayapi tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Dalam pikirannya ia hanya bisa mengingat sosok sochi-nya. Berkali-kali ia menyebutkan kata itu dalam hatinya, merengek, memohon, meminta ampun atas sifat pelacur dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu Kushina-chan... percayalah padaku." Kiba terus memoles telapak tangannya di perut Kushina, "Aku bahkan tidak segan untuk menikahimu... masa bodoh dengan keluargaku... aku mencintaimu Kushina, dan aku akan menaruh benihku disini... diperutmu... kita akan menjadi keluarga. Bukankah itu yang kau mau ?"

Kushina menggeleng lemah, "Tidak... kumohon jangan lakukan itu... aku hanya akan melakukan ini sekali saja." Kushina berbicara melalui rahangnya yang gemetaran.

"Kita akan lihat Kushina-chan... kita akan lihat." Ucapan Kiba mengisyaratkan bahwa Kushina tidak akan mampu mencegah pemuda itu untuk berkali-kali melampiaskan nafsu seks kepadanya.

Kushina tahu akan hal itu, ia sangat paham bahwa dengan apa yang dimiliki Kiba, maka pemuda itu bisa mengancamnya untuk melakukan apapun. Kushina tidak mungkin membiarkan Kiba membocorkan rekaman itu pada putranya. Walau ia tahu hal yang akan ia lakukan ini berpotensi untuk merusak hubungannya dengan Naruto lebih buruk lagi tapi setidaknya hal tersebut tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, berbeda dengan jika ia membiarkan Kiba memberikan rekaman itu pada Naruto. Putranya seketika itu juga akan menaruh kebencian pada dirinya, dan di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih ia takutkan daripada merasakan kebencian tersebut.

"Ki... Kiba jangan disini... kita masuk saja." Kushina merengek disela tangisnya.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sebentar, izinkan aku menyentuh tubuhmu sebentar saja. Aku ingin merasakan tubuhmu... ini berbeda dengan tadi malam kan ? Tadi malam kau terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari apa yang kau lakukan... lagipula kemarin malam aku hanya dapat merasakan tubuhmu dalam hitungan detik saja, kau selalu menepis tanganku jika aku menyentuhmu terlalu lama."

Air mata Kushina mengalir semakin deras. Kejadian tadi malam selalu membuat dirinya merasa mual, memang pada kenyataannya ia tidak membiarkan Kiba atau Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya lama-lama, ia bahkan menepis tangan mereka ketika kedua pemuda itu berani menyentuh daerah kewanitaannya. Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa yang ia lakukan tadi malam adalah sesuatu yang sangat rendah. Ia memang mabuk, tapi jika ia boleh jujur ia tidak begitu mabuk, ketika itu ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, walaupun tidak secara penuh.

Singkatnya yang kronologis kejadian tadi malam seperti ini; Mikoto mengajak Kushina untuk melepaskan penat di sebuah klub malam, mereka berdua minum terlalu banyak dan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, disaat yang bersamaan juga mereka tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan seksual yang begitu tinggi. Mereka lalu menari-nari, berdansa, berganti-ganti pasangan sampai akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Kiba. Dengan dorongan seksual yang ketika itu sedang tinggi Kushina dan Mikoto menarik sepasang sahabat itu untuk ikut menari bersama mereka, entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya tapi beberapa saat kemudian Kushina dan Mikoto tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruang VIP, menari sambil memegangi tiang yang terpasang diatas meja.

Kushina ketika itu tidak tahu apa yang Mikoto rasakan, tapi dari wajahnya wanita Uchiha itu juga kelihatan menikmati tiap gerakan yang membuat Sasuke, putranya sendiri tersenyum lebar. Kushina tidak mau kalah, ia turun dari atas meja tempatnya menari dan menggoda Kiba dengan liukan tubuhnya yang erotis. Setiap kali Kiba berusaha menyentuhnya Kushina menepis tangan pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum nakal, ia berbisik pelan ditelinga Kiba, "Kau boleh lihat tapi kau tidak boleh menyentuh."Kenyataan bahwa Kushina dapat mengingat kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa ia tidak begitu mabuk malam kemarin.

Ketika itu, hari kemudian semakin larut, Kushina dan Mikoto menyudahi permainan mereka dan beranjak untuk pegi meninggalkan klub tersebut, tapi sebelum Kushina sempat pergi Kiba memberikan nomor ponselnya pada wanita itu dan begitu pula sebaliknya, lalu dengan wajah yang agak malu-malu ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kushina. Tentu saja Kushina tidak terlalu menanggapi hal tersebut, tapi mengingat gairah seksualnya yang tinggi ketika itu ia ingin memberikan hadiah pada pemuda yang telah berani menyatakan perasaanya pada Kushina, tanpa rasa malu ia menarik turun stocking yang dikenakannya, memperlihatkan bentuk kakinya yang sempurna pada pemuda itu sebelum ia menyumpal kain hitam itu kewajah Kiba, satu hal yang paling disesalinya ketika itu adalah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan saat ia memberikan stocking tersebut pada Kiba.

 _"Kau boleh menghubungiku kapan saja."_

Kiba tidak membuang waktu untuk menghubunginya. Semalam ketika Kushina terkulai lemah diatas ranjang tidurnya sambil menangis, pemuda itu mengiriminya berbagai macam pesan. Harus diakui memang pesan berisi kata-kata manis itu memang sedikit menghibur dirinya, apalagi setelah ia dengan bodohnya memaksa putranya sendiri untuk bercinta dengannya.

Naruto tentu saja menolak ajakan itu, ia adalah seorang pemuda yang baik. Kushina tidak pantas mendapatkan putranya, sengaja memang ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahnya dalam keadaan dirinya yang masih dikuasai oleh gairah seksual untuk pada malam itu juga menyatakan dan membuktikan perasaannya pada sang putra. Seharusnya ia bangga pada putranya yang menolak ajakan kotor dari dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa sakit hati yang ketika itu juga tumbuh di dalam hati, bagaimanapun juga ia telah mendapat penolakan, dan seperti yang semua orang ketahui, penolakan adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Tubuh Kushina semakin gemetaran ketika Kiba semakin mendekat kearahnya, sentuhan tangannya kini bergerak semakin liar. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan dengusan nafas pemuda itu yang dikuasai oleh nafsu. Ketika kedua tangannya berusaha meremas penuh buah dada Kushina, dengan cepat wanita itu menghentikan gerakan tersebut. Ia menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Kiba sebelum keduanya meraih tujuan. Kiba menarik lepas genggaman tersebut, ia kemudian berusaha untuk mendorong Kushina masuk kedalam rumahnya tapi hal itu urung dilakukannya. Kiba tiba-tiba mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat dari arah kejauhan.

"Hei Kiba !" Suara itu terdengar tidak asing.

Kedua mata Kushina terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara tersebut, tubuhnya mendadak gemetaran, nafasnya berhenti sejenak seiring dengan kedua kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemah membuat ia kesulitan untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Tidak berbeda dengan Kushina, Kiba juga merasa ketakutan begitu ia mendengar suara itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku, jangankan untuk bergerak, Kiba bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari dalam kerongkongannya yang seketika itu juga terasa kering.

"Hei bodoh, kenapa diam saja." Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas, kini diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Sekuat tenaganya Kiba berusaha untuk berbalik kearah suara tersebut, dugaannya tidak meleset ketika sosok pemuda berambut pirang terlihat berjalan kearahnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit terganggu, "Na... Naruto ?"

Naruto mendorong kepala Kiba seenaknya, "Tentu saja bodoh, kau pikir ini rumah siapa !". Jika Naruto tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu mungkin ia tidak hanya akan mendorong kepala Kiba, mungkin ia akan membantingnya jatuh ke tanah dan menginjak-injak kepala busuknya sampai otak dangkal pemuda tolol itu keluar dari lubang telinganya sendiri, tapi ketika itu Naruto berpikir bahwa akan lebih lucu jika ia berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang mereka berdua.

"So... sochi, kukira kau tidak akan pulang sampai malam nanti." Suara Kushina sedikit terbata.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Gaara hari ini tidak bisa bertemu denganku, ada urusan mendadak sampai malam katanya." Ia menjelaskan sambil berjalan mendekat kearah ibunya, "Kaa-chan, pilihan pakaian yang sangat bagus untuk menerima tamu." Naruto tersenyum polos.

Terkejut dengan perkataan putranya Kushina melangkah mundur, ia memandangi tubuhnya dan wajah putranya secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya berkata, "A... aku... maaf aku ganti pakaian dulu !" ia kemudian dengan terburu-buru berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Naruto berdua dengan Kiba di beranda.

Kiba tidak tahu harus berkata apa, semua orang tahu bahwa Naruto bukan hanya sosok pemuda jahil biasa, ia tahu tentang reputasi gelap teman satu kelasnya ini. Hal itu jugalah yang selama ini membuat Kiba tidak berani secara terang-terangan berada di pihak yang berlawanan dari Naruto, karena itu ketika Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kearah dirinya Kiba hanya bisa memalsukan senyuman di wajahnya, "Naruto... a..aku kemari untuk menemuimu."

Kalimat Kiba yang diucapkan secara terbata jelas mengonfirmasikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda itu, dan Naruto punya dugaan tentang hal tersebut. Sekarang yang ada dikepala pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah bagaimana cara ia bisa menghancurkan teman satu kelasnya ini secara sempurna.

Ya, sempurna.

"Begitukah ? Ada apa ?" Naruto kelihatan tidak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kiba, ia melipat kedua lengannya sambil bersender di sisi lubang pintu rumahnya tanpa sedikitpun menumpulkan pandangannya kearah pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

"Ah, ya... kebetulan sekali aku baru sampai... aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke tempat Shikamaru." Balas Kiba, masih dengan suara yang bergetar.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun."

"Eh ? Kau yakin ?"

"Aku sedang merasa tidak enak hati, emosiku sedang tidak stabil."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Kiba semakin ketakutan, jika boleh jujur Naruto menikmati apa yang dilihatnya, ia hanya menyesal karena tidak bisa menghabisi pemuda tolol ini saat itu juga. "Kalau begitu... a..aku berangkat sendiri saja." Ujar Kiba yang sebenarnya merasa bersyukur ketika Naruto menolak ajakannya.

Naruto tidak membalas kata-katanya, mereka hanya saling pandang dalam kesunyian sebelum akhirnya kesabaran pemuda berambut pirang itu habis, "Lalu ? Apa yang kau tunggu ?"

"Hah ? Eh ? Ah, baiklah kalau begitu... ng... aku pamit dulu." Kiba kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, secara tidak langsung memang kalimat itu bermaksud untuk mengusirnya pergi, dan walaupun Kiba merasa sedikit terhina dengan hal tersebut, ia harus mengakui juga bahwa jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa lega.

Naruto memandangi teman satu kelasnya yang ketika itu hanya mengenakan kaos singlet hitam dan celana jeans ala skater yang agak melorot dari pinggangnya. Kiba melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto ketika ia berada di pintu gerbang halamannya, Naruto hanya mengangguk pada pemuda tersebut, tidak terlalu perduli dengan kepergiannya. Tidak lama setelahnya kendaraan jeep hitam milik Kiba beranjak pergi dari rumahnya, Naruto tersenyum kecil, ia harus mengakui bahwa walaupun Kiba adalah salah satu manusia yang paling ia benci tapi seleranya dalam memilih kendaraan tidak terlalu jelek.

Ketika Naruto memasuki rumahnya, ia menemukan sosok ibunya sedang berdiri di lorong utama yang menghubungkan pintu utama dengan ruang keluarga tempat sofa kesayangannya berada. Sambil menutup daun pintu yang berada dibelakangnya Naruto dapat memperhatikan penampilan sang ibu yang kini sudah terlihat mengenakan pakaian sehari-harinya berupa blouse berkerah tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang kemudian dibalut oleh dress hijau yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke pergelangan kaki.

"Temanmu sudah pulang sochi ?" Tanya Kushina, bola matanya bergulir tanpa arah ia tidak berani memandang langsung kearah putranya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ibunya, "Kaa-chan tidak tahu namanya ?" ia memancing Kushina untuk bicara.

"Ah, na... namanya Ki..ba-kun bukan ?"

"Ya, dia teman satu kelasku." Jawab Naruto, sekali lagi kecurigaannya terkonfirmasi ketika Kushina menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"So... sochi... kaa-chan tadi tidak bermaksud menyambut temanmu dengan pakaian begitu."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Lalu ?"

"A... aku kira itu Mikoto-chan." Jawab Kushina.

Kebohongan demi kebohongan diucapkan pada Naruto, semakin ia mendengarnya semakin muak juga ia dengan sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya ini, "Ya sudah kaa-chan, tidak apa-apa. Aku mau tidur dulu." Naruto lalu berjalan melewati Kushina tanpa menatap kearahnya sama sekali.

"Sochi tunggu !" Kushina menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto ketika mereka saling berpapasan. "Okaerinasai." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

 _'Palsu, senyuman itu palsu !'_ Naruto mengutuk apa yang dilihatnya dari dalam hati, kemudian untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto tidak membalas kata-kata sang ibu, ia menarik lepas pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman sang ibu sambil berkata, "Aku mau tidur dulu... aku lelah."

Kushina membisu sambil memperhatikan langkah kaki putranya yang menjauh menaiki tangga, selama ini ia belum pernah sekalipun mendapat perlakuan sedingin itu dari Naruto. Apakah putranya tadi melihat Kiba ketika pemuda itu sedang menyentuh tubuhnya ? Atau mungkin ia hanya lelah ? Kushina gemetaran, ia merasa sangat takut dengan sikap dingin putranya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menyusul sang putra untuk menanyakan keadaannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Refleks, Kushina kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ia simpan didalam dress hijau kesukaannya.

Ada satu pesan masuk disana, lalu ketika Kushina membuka pesan itu ia dapat membaca isinya.

 _'Aku belum selesai Kushina-koi.'_

Dibawah pesan tersebut sebuah file rekaman suara juga terkirim dari nomor ponsel Kiba. Kushina tahu apa isi rekaman suara tersebut, tapi rasa penasaran yang menguasai dirinya membuat ia menekan tombol dilayar ponselnya untuk memainkan file rekaman tersebut.

 _"Mmmhh... aku bisa membuatmu ahhh... lebih gila lagi..."_

 _Tentu saja tidak Kiba-kun, aku sedang membayangkanmu."_

 _"Aku sedang menyentuh tubuhku sendiri sambil membayangkanmu...sentuhanmu, ciumanmu... aroma tubuhmu... mmmhhh..."_

Kushina terjatuh ketika suara itu keluar dari speaker ponselnya, sekuat tenaganya ia menahan suara tangis yang sekali lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Sambil berlutut ia memegangi wajahnya yang dibanjiri oleh air mata. Ponselnya tergeletak disampingnya, masih memutar-mutar ulang suara rekaman tersebut. Satu hal saja yang kini dapat dirasakan oleh Kushina. Penyesalan.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Thanks for reading this trash...

Review/Flame/Recommendation are welcomed with open arms...

~Salam Sampah~


	3. Lovers and Liars

**(ALWAYS READ WARNING)**

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **WARNING :**

 **AU/OOC/NTR/LIME/LEMON/INCEST/**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN** **DEWASA** **DENGAN TEMA NTR**

 **Note** : Finally chapter 03, thx buat kalian yang sudah sempat membaca fanfic sampah ini. Mohon maaf jika saya posting chapter 03 ini sedikit ngaret, jujur hampir 85% dari cerita ini terpaksa saya ubah, niat awalnya memang saya sempat mau buat cerita full ntr yang mainstream (cerita ntr pendek yang MCnya always jadi loser, kinda sucks i know :p), tapi karena satu dan dua hal story-nya saya ubah. Apakah Naruto akan jadi loser ? Well, who knows... stay tune terus. Yang jelas disini saya mau kasih sedikit romance juga (walaupun yah twisted fucked up romance). Buat adegan Lemon-nya ya pasti ada, tapi ini plotted guys, ini bukan PWP, jadi harap sabar ya hehehe. Satu lagi, fic ini (setelah mengalami perubahan plot) rencananya akan dibuat sampai 10 chapter, jadi kalau kalian merasa flownya agak lamban harap maklum ya hahaha... thx sekali lagi untuk waktunya ya, keep reading this trash remember to always, always, and always read warning.

 **This is only a fanfiction, a small fragment of my perverted imagination, do not I repeat do not take things too seriously.**

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **Chapter -03-**

 **Lovers and Liars**

Suatu tempat di Konoha...

"Sial ! Sial ! Sial !" Kiba memukuli setir mobil dengan sebelah telapak tangannya sambil membentak keras. Perasaannya sedang kacau, ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, mengancam wanita yang benar-benar dicintainya hanya karena nafsu seksnya yang tinggi.

Sebagian dari dirinya merasa berhutang pada Naruto karena harus diakui tanpa kedatangannya mungkin ia sudah memaksakan nafsu seksnya pada Kushina, dan kenyataan itu membuat dirinya semakin merasa frustasi.

"Brengsek !" ia memaki dirinya sendiri sambil menekan kuat keningnya yang berekerut sebelum merebahkan tubuh pada sandaran di kursi mobilnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar brengsek Kiba..." ia sekali lagi memaki dirinya, sambil memandang kosong kearah kaca mobilnya yang dilapisi oleh filter hitam.

Kiba kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebungkus rokok dari sana lalu meletakkan salah satu batangnya diantara kedua bibir. Kiba bukan seorang pecandu rokok, ia lebih menyukai minuman beralkohol daripada rokok, namun dalam situasi-situasi tertentu pemuda Inuzuka dapat menikmatinya.

Kedua matanya terpejam ketika ia mendengar suara gemericik api yang berasal dari batang rokoknya. Lalu, sambil menghisap filter kecokelatannya dalam-dalam, Kiba menikmati reaksi nikotin yang seketika itu juga membuat tubuhnya terasa tenang, beberapa saat ia membiarkan asap rokok didalam tubuhnya terkurung, kemudian seiring dengan hembusan nafas panjang ia membiarkan asap tersebut keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Sekarang ketika ia sudah bisa sedikit tenang, pikirannya berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang sejak tadi mengganggunya. Dapatkan ia membereskan masalah ini ?

Pertanyaan itu menghantui dirinya. Sekilas dalam pikirannya ia bisa melihat sosok Kushina, dan _Kami_ , wanita itu benar-benar sangat indah, ia tidak berubah, jika ada perubahan maka perubahan tersebut hanya membuat Kushina semakin cantik, semakin sempurna, dan tentunya semakin membuat Kiba tergila-gila.

Seiring dengan hal itu, ingatannya kemudian seolah membawa Kiba menuju masa lalunya, masa lalu dimana ketika itu hatinya masih dikuasai oleh kegelapan dan kesepian.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa sesungguhnya Kiba tidak terlahir di keluarga Inuzuka. Kiba dahulu adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tumbuh di jalanan, ia masih mengingat bagaimana dahulu ia harus mengisi perutnya dengan merogoh tempat sampah, mencari sisa-sisa makanan yang dapat membuatnya terus bertahan hidup.

Kiba tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya, sejauh ingatannya ia selalu sendirian. Setiap kali ia berusaha mengingat kebelakang yang terlihat didalam kepalanya hanyalah kegelapan, kesedihan, dan perasaan kesepian yang begitu kuat.

Hidupnya berubah karena suatu kejadian. Ketika itu perutnya sama sekali belum terisi oleh makanan selama lebih dari empat hari, ia merasa sangat lemah, kepalanya sakit, ia bahkan sudah tidak begitu berharap untuk hidup lebih lama lagi. Entah apa yang ada dikepalanya pada saat itu, tapi akhirnya ia melakukan hal yang ketika itu sama sekali belum pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya, ia mencuri.

Kiba ketika itu mencuri makanan dari sebuah kios kecil dan berlari kencang menyusuri jalanan untuk menghindari para pengejarnya. Tentu saja ia tertangkap, Kiba ketika itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil, dan untuk memperparah situasi, perutnya belum terisi selama empat hari, membuatnya menjadi lemah, ia tidak bisa berlari secepat biasanya.

Namun justru kejadian itulah yang mengubah hidupnya, ketika ia tertangkap orang-orang merasa iba terhadap dirinya. Mereka lalu memasukan Kiba ke dalam sebuah panti asuhan yang dibiayai oleh pemerintahan Konoha.

Hidupnya menjadi lebih baik disana, ia mendapat makanan setiap harinya, ia mendapat pendidikan seperti anak-anak lainnya, dan yang paling membuatnya bahagia, pada akhirnya ia memiliki ranjang sendiri untuk tidur. Tapi teman ? Tidak, Kiba tidak pernah mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain disana, ia hidup dijalanan terlalu lama, dan ia sangat sulit untuk membuka hatinya kepada orang lain, setidaknya sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita.

Wanita itu memiliki paras yang begitu mempesona, rambutnya yang merah menyerupai langit senja, bola mata violetnya bersinar dan seolah memancarkan kehangatan kepada siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ketika ia berbicara, suaranya terdengar seperti melodi di musim panas yang menyejukkan hati, wanita itu seperti jelmaan seorang dewi yang turun langsung dari langit. Namanya adalah Kushina, dan ketika wanita bernama Kushina itu tersenyum kearah Kiba, perlahan kegelapan dalam hatinya seperti menghilang begitu saja.

Kushina mungkin tidak pernah mengingat siapa Kiba, dia adalah seorang wanita berhati emas yang selalu menebarkan kehangatan bagi siapa saja disekitarnya, dan Kiba mungkin hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tersentuh oleh kebaikan hatinya. Tapi bagi Kiba pribadi, tidak ada manusia lain di dunia ini yang menurutnya lebih berharga daripada Kushina. Tidak peduli sebagaimana kasarnya ia berlaku pada wanita tersebut dahulu, tetap saja Kushina sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah untuk meraihnya, membuka hatinya perlahan-lahan, dan membuat Kiba mengenal apa arti dari kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya.

Karena itulah tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Kushina perlahan menjadi sosok yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan Kiba. Setiap harinya ia selalu menunggu kedatangan wanita tersebut, bermimpi tentang rambut merahnya, membayangkan bentuk wajahnya yang sangat cantik, dan berharap suatu hari nanti Kushina akan mengadopsinya, menjadikan Kiba bagian dari keluarganya. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa jika hal itu sampai terjadi ia akan membuat Kushina bangga terhadap dirinya.

Semuanya tentang Kushina selalu bisa menentramkan hati dan perasaan Kiba. Dan setiap harinya perasaan Kiba terhadap wanita itu semakin tumbuh besar, tidak ada hari yang pernah ia lewati tanpa mencari sosok Kushina, dan setiap harinya ketika mereka bertemu, keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ketika itu semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, sampai suatu hari Kushina datang dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

Namanya Naruto, dan seketika itu juga Kiba mengagumi sosok anak kecil tersebut. Naruto memiliki aura dan kharisma yang seolah dapat menarik banyak orang ke sekitarnya, para penghuni panti asuhan dengan semudah itu menerima sosok Naruto sebagai sosok 'kakak' dan Kushina tidak pernah berhenti menghujani anak itu dengan pujian dan kasih sayangnya. Tentu saja, Naruto adalah putra kandungnya, ia adalah kebanggaan Kushina, tidak pernah rasanya Kiba mengingat Kushina berbicara hal buruk tentang Naruto, setiap perkataannya selalu menunjukkan padanya bahwa bagi Kushina, Naruto adalah dunianya. Dan Kiba tidak menyukai hal itu.

Lalu perlahan rasa kagum dalam diri Kiba kepada Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah kecemburuan, dan seiring rasa kecemburuannya tumbuh didalam hati, perasaan dalam diri Kiba terhadap Kushina perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi. Kiba ketika itu menyadari bahwa ia menginginkan Kushina untuk dirinya sendiri, ia mulai berimajinasi dan berfantasi tentang wanita berambut merah itu, dan ia juga mulai merencakanan sesuatu yang buruk untuk menghilangkan Naruto dari Kushina.

Tapi Naruto selalu berada dua langkah didepannya, apapun yang Kiba lakukan tidak pernah bisa membuat anak itu terlihat buruk, terutama didepan Kushina. Dan Naruto, tentu saja tidak membiarkan perbuatan Kiba padanya begitu saja, ia tahu bahwa Kiba menginginkan kasih sayang Kushina sebagaimana yang dirasakannya. Lalu pada suatu hari, ketika mereka sedang sendirian Naruto datang kepadanya.

Kiba tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kata-kata yang disampaikan Naruto kepadanya.

" _Kaa-chan bukan ibumu, dia adalah ibuku, dan dia tidak akan pernah menjadi ibumu."_

Setelah hari itu Naruto dan Kushina tidak pernah lagi datang ke panti asuhannya. Sekeras apapun Kiba menunggu, dan berharap, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat sosok wanita berambut merah yang membuka sekaligus mengisi hatinya. Satu-satunya tempat bagi Kiba untuk bertemu dengan Kushina adalah dalam mimpinya sendiri, tapi sekali lagi sosok Naruto akan selalu mendampinginya disana.

Kebencian. Hanya hal itu yang dapat Kiba rasakan pada pemuda bernama Naruto, juga kepada Kushina yang ia anggap telah menghianatinya. Kiba bersumpah suatu hari nanti ia akan membalas perbuatan mereka semua, suatu hari nanti ia akan memiliki Kushina seutuhnya dan berkata pada Naruto bahwa Kushina adalah miliknya, selamanya.

"Fuhhh..." kepulan asap tebal sekali lagi keluar dari mulut pemuda Inuzuka itu, ia dapat merasakan senyuman yang terbentuk di kedua bibirnya. "Tidak lama lagi Naruto..." ia kemudian berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Pada waktu yang bersamaan, di kediaman Uzumaki...

Naruto berdiri ditengah kamarnya, pandangannya kosong mengarah pada salah satu sisi dinding disana. Amarahnya yang tadi sempat memuncak kini mulai reda, jantungnya tidak lagi berdegup kencang, nafasnya tidak lagi terengah, dan tubuhnya tidak lagi terasa bergetar. Kosong, ia merasa seperti kehilangan jiwanya, lentera yang tadinya menerangi seluruh kehidupannya, memberikan kehangatan didalam dirinya, kini perlahan meredup.

 _'Kenapa ?'_

Kata itu terulang didalam kepalanya, _'_ _kenapa aku merasakan ini ? Kenapa kaa-chan tega berbuat seperti itu ? Kenapa kaa-chan membohongiku ?_ ' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul, semakin ia bertanya semakin terpojok juga dirinya, dan semakin terpojok semakin sesak rasa sakit yang menusuk di dalam dadanya.

Sakit.

Air matanya menetes membasahi wajah, sambil memegangi dadanya Naruto berusaha menahan sakit yang semakin membengkak disana. Setiap kali ia memejamkan mata ia bisa melihat sosok ibunya, sosok wanita yang begitu ia cintai, dan setiap kali ia melihat wajahnya maka ia juga akan mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Kejadian ketika Kiba, teman satu kelasnya sendiri menatap mesra kearah mata violet sang ibu, ketika lengannya mengusap lembut lehernya, kemudian perlahan menyentuh tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Lagi, detak jantung Naruto berdegup semakin kuat. Lagi, nafasnya mulai terasa pendek. Dan lagi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Naruto kemudian menangisi kesakitannya, manusia memang mahluk yang lemah, dan ketika manusia mengalami sebuah penderitaan yang melampaui batas kemampuan dirinya, manusia hanya bisa menangis. Menangis karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya terlalu besar.

"Kaa-chan..." dengan suara parau Naruto memanggil-manggil ibunya. Sejak dahulu setiap kali hati atau tubuhnya merasa sakit ia selalu melakukan hal itu, ia memanggil ibunya, meminta perlindungannya. Tapi bagaimana jika rasa sakit yang ia rasakan justru datang dari sang ibu ? Kepada Siapa Naruto harus meminta perlindungan ?

"Sochi ?" suara sang ibu terdengar di telinganya, diiringi dengan ketukan yang diarahkan pada pintu kamarnya, ia memanggil Naruto dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran, "Sochi, tolong buka pintunya sayang." suaranya terdengar lagi, membuat hati dan jantung Naruto terasa semakin perih.

"Pergi !" Naruto bergumam dalam tangisnya.

"Sochi kau tidak apa-apa ?" sekali lagi ibunya bertanya dari balik pintu, kemudian setelah beberapa lama tidak mendapat jawaban ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang ketika itu memang tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

"Sochi !?" Kushina yang kaget melihat putranya meringkuk sambil menangis keras tanpa berpikir panjang berlari kearahnya, ia berlutut dihadapan sang putra sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang gemetaran, "Sochi ? Sochi ?" Kushina tidak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri ketika ia melihat putranya begitu menderita.

"Sochi... kemarilah sochi... kumohon..." Kushina kemudian berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang selama ini ia jadikan tumpuan dan tujuan dalam hidupnya, "Sochi, maafkan kaa-chan... maafkan aku." sambil mendekap erat tubuh sang putra, tangisannya tumpah seperti air hujan.

"Lepaskan !" Naruto mendorong tubuh ibunya dengan kuat, membuat wanita berambut merah itu terjatuh, "Jangan sentuh aku ! Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku !" kalimat tersebut ia ucapkan dengan sangat keras, melebur menjadi satu dengan emosi yang terbakar dalam dirinya.

Kushina sangat terkejut dengan kata-kata itu, tubuhnya ketakutan, hal yang selama ini menghantuinya menjadi nyata, Naruto memandang kearahnya dengan penuh kebencian. "So-Sochi... de-dengarkan aku... kumohon sochi..." dengan rahang yang bergetar ia memohon pada sang putra.

"Tidak." Naruto berkata pelan, sambil berusaha berdiri ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak lagi... tidak lagi..." ujarnya berulang-ulang.

"Sochi... tolong aku... beritahu padaku kenapa kau seperti ini..." Kushina yang ketika itu wajahnya dibasahi oleh keringat dan air mata hanya bisa merengek sambil merangkak kearah putranya, rambut merahnya yang terurai kelihatan lebih gelap dari biasanya, sebagian menempel diwajahnya karena basah, sebagian lagi jatuh menyentuh lantai kamar.

Naruto hanya tertawa, entah kenapa tapi ketika ibunya meminta penjelasan darinya ia hanya bisa tertawa, "Hahaha... luar biasa kaa-chan, kau bertanya padaku ? Kenapa katamu ?" ejeknya, "YANG BENAR SAJA !" amarah Naruto menyentuh puncaknya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melontarkan pukulan kearah lemari yang kebetulan berada tepat disampingnya.

Jantung Kushina seperti melompat begitu kepalan tangan putranya menembus lemari kayu yang terbuat dari jati, "Sochi !" nyawanya seperti terhisap ketika ia melihat lengan sang putra mengeluarkan darah akibat serpihan kayu tajam yang merobek kulitnya.

Refleks, Kushina kemudian bangkit dan berlari mendekati sang putra, ia memegangi tangannya dengan kuat, membiarkan darah yang mengalir dari sana membasahi dress hijau yang ia kenakan, "Sochi... sochi..."

"Lepaskan aku !" Naruto berusaha menarik pegangan tangan ibunya, tapi pegangan tangan tersebut mengunci dengan sangat kuat, Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangannya terjatuh ke atas ranjang yang berada dibelakangnya sementara sang ibu yang tidak juga melepaskan pegangan tangannya tertarik mengikuti tubuh putranya.

"Sochi kumohon dengarkan aku..." Kushina mendekap tubuh putranya dengan erat, posisinya yang menimpa sang putra membuat ia lebih leluasa untuk memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak !"

"Sochi !" Kushina tidak kalah keras kepalanya, ia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana sebelum menyelesaikan situasi ini.

Naruto menghirup udara disekitarnya dalam-dalam, ia memandang kearah langit-langit kamarnya, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan sang ibu yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Cukup, ia merasa ini sudah cukup, hatinya sudah cukup hancur. Sekarang juga ia akan mengakhirinya.

"Sochi..." Kushina dalam isaknya memandang kearah mata biru sang putra, semakin dalam ia memandang semakin dalam juga hatinya terjatuh kesana, "Aku... aku... aku..."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menangis... tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu, aku sudah tidak peduli." Ujar Naruto dingin, Kushina memperhatikan bagaimana ia menyebut dirinya dengan kata 'kau' sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah dilakukannya, dan hal itu sukses membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi.

"Sochiii... maafkan aku..." sambil membekap wajahnya sendiri di dada putranya, Kushina membiarkan rambutnya menyelimuti mereka berdua, ketika itu ia menangis tidak seperti biasanya, ia menangis kencang, membasahi pakaian sang putra dengan keringa, air mata, dan liurnya yang sudah tidak bisa lagi ia kendalikan.

Naruto juga menangisi situasi ini, air matanya yang turun menyamping membasahi telinganya. Pandangannya kosong menatap kearah langit-langit kamar, tubuhnya terasa panas, bukan karena ia dan ibunya kini saling mendekap tapi karena hatinya yang terbakar atas penghianatan.

Mereka lalu menangisi kesedihannya masing-masing, selama lebih dari setengah jam berikutnya tidak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Air mata Naruto terus membanjir membasahi telinganya, sementara Kushina menggunakan tubuh sang putra untuk membekap wajahnya sendiri, wanita itu berteriak hebat, kedua tangan mendekap dan mengunci tubuh pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya, ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk merebut sang putra dari kehidupannya.

Sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas tubuh sang putra, Kushina menggulirkan matanya kearah Naruto. Hatinya terasa sesak ketika ia memandang bola mata biru yang seolah kehilangan sinar kehangatannya, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya, ia ingin bicara jujur, dan disitu juga ia ingin memohon ampun kepada putranya. Tetapi ketakutannya mengalahkan Kushina, resiko kehilangan sang putra begitu besar apabila ia mengakui semuanya.

Karena itu Kushina memilih untuk berbohong.

"Sochi." Kushina melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari tubuh sang putra lalu memegang kedua sisi wajahnya dengan lembut, "Sochi lihat aku sochi..." ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit serak akibat tangis.

Perlahan Naruto menggulirkan bola matanya kearah sang ibu, dan akhirnya pandangan keduanya saling bertemu. Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa tenggelam didalamnya, ia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya dari sentuhan warna lavender yang menghiasi mata sang ibu, Naruto tidak menyukainya, ia tidak menyukai dirinya yang selalu lemah tiap kali ia memandang kearah sana.

"Kenapa ?" ujar Naruto dingin.

"Sochi apa yang kau lihat tadi ?" sambil menahan isakan yang seolah menarik-narik tenggorokannya masuk kedalam paru-paru, Kushina berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, mulutnya tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah dibentuk dalam pikirannya. Tapi ketika ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ibu, kedua telapak tangan yang menyentuh pipinya memaksa Naruto untuk tidak menoleh ke tempat lain.

"Sochi lihat aku !" Kushina berkata sedikit keras., "Lihat aku dan jawab pertanyaanku... apa yang tadi kau lihat ?"

"Tck, aku tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi..." decak Naruto.

"Sochi kumohon ! Kau boleh membenciku tapi jelaskan semuanya padaku !"

"Aku melihatmu berpakaian seperti tadi dihadapan Kiba ! Aku melihat tangannya menyentuh tubuhmu !" dengan kesabaran yang mulai habis Naruto menyorot tajam kearah sang ibu, "Dan sepertinya kau tidak keberatan dengan sentuhannya... bukan begitu ?"

Hati Kushina hancur ketika ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut, dugaannya tidak meleset. Kemudian Kushina menarik wajah putranya hingga kini kening mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain, "Sochi, aku tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain menyentuhku." Kata-kata Kushina terdengar lugas, "Aku... aku memang salah berpakaian seperti itu tadi... tapi kukira yang datang itu Mikoto. Aku tidak tahu jika temanmu ternyata datang kesini untuk menjemputmu."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Kushina sedikit demi sedikit menghapus bayangan kejadian tadi dari dalam pikiran Naruto, mungkinkah tadi ia salah lihat ? Apakah ia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan kejadian tadi ? Jika tadi ia begitu yakin bahwa ibunya memiliki hubungan gelap dengan teman satu kelasnya sendiri maka kini ia merasa ragu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak serta merta percaya dengan kata-kata tersebut.

"Huh, tentu saja, apapun katamu." balas Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan perkataan sang ibu.

"Aku berusaha menutupi tubuhku dari temanmu sochi... aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya menyentuhku... sochi aku..."

Belum selesai Kushina berbicara Naruto memotong kalimatnya, sambil merogoh saku sweater orange yang dikenakan olehnya Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kain hitam dan menunjukkannya pada Kushina. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ini ?"

Kedua mata Kushina terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat benda tersebut, itu adalah stocking miliknya yang tempo hari ia serahkan pada Kiba ditengah ketidak sadaran dirinya. Jika tadi ia merasa terkejut, maka kini perasaannya menjadi kacau, ia berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk hal menutupi kejadian malam itu tapi kepanikannya membuat Kushina tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kecurigaannya semakin menjadi ketika ia tidak mendengar sang ibu memberikan klarifikasi atau jawaban setelah ia memberikan stocking tersebut, "Kehabisan akal ? Tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat ?"

Kushina menghirup udara disekitarnya dalam-dalam, ia memalsukan senyumnya kearah sang putra sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan lembut, "Sochi... stocking itu bukan milikku." Ujarnya pelan.

"Jangan anggap aku bodoh ! Kau kira kau bisa menipuku !" Naruto kemudian menyingkirkan tubuh ibunya sambil beranjak pergi dari atas ranjang tempatnya terbaring, "Aku tahu ini milkmu !" ia kemudian melempar kain hitam tersebut kearah Kushina dengan kuat.

Kedua mata Kushina terpejam ketika stocking tersebut mendarat di wajahnya, perasaannya betul-betul sakit, putranya tidak pernah berlaku sekasar ini pada dirinya, air mata yang sempat mengering kini kembali membendung, "Dengarkan aku dulu sochi... dengarkan aku !" pintanya.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau katakan !"

"Ini bukan punyaku !" tanpa berpikir panjang kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Kushina.

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, Kebohongan apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh ibunya ia tidak bisa bayangkan. "Aku sudah lelah dengan kebohonganmu..." ujarnya lemah, "Biarkan aku pergi da-"

"TIDAK !" dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang ada dalam tubuhnya, Kushina menerjang sang putra, ia memeluknya erat seperti seekor harimau yang enggan melepas mangsanya, "KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI !" ia kemudian berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku..." Naruto yang benar-benar sudah kelelahan hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan lemah. Tubuhnya, hatinya, dan jiwanya sudah terlalu lelah, jika bisa ia ingin menghilang saja, meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan rasa sakitnya.

"Ikuti aku... sochi ikut aku !" Sambil menarik tubuh Naruto, Kushina kemudian menuntun putranya menuju ke kamar utama. Naruto tidak melakukan perlawanan, terlalu lelah dengan semua ini ia hanya mengikuti gerakan ibunya, entah apa lagi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh wanita itu tapi yang jelas Naruto sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Setelah membawanya kedalam kamar utama, Kushina meminta Naruto untuk duduk diatas ranjang tidurnya sementara ia sendiri berjalan kearah lemarinya, membuka dan merogoh bagian dalam lemari raksasa tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kushina untuk menemukan benda ia cari, benda itu terlipat diatas tumpukan koleksi stockingnya yang lain.

Gerakannya terhenti untuk sejenak, Kushina tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ketika itu adalah salah satu bentuk kebohongan lain yang lagi-lagi ia tunjukkan pada putranya, tapi Kushina benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan Naruto, ia tidak mampu hidup tanpanya, dan dengan cara apapun ia akan membuat putranya untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Sambil menghela nafasnya Kushina membalikan tubuh dan menghadap kearah sang putra, ia kemudian menunjukkan benda yang dipegangnya kepada sang putra, "Ini punyaku... aku... aku tidak tahu kau dapat itu darimana, tapi stocking tadi bukan punyaku sochi... aku bersumpah."

Mengatakan bahwa Naruto terkejut adalah sebuah kesalahan, tubuhnya seperti membatu ketika ia memandang kearah kain hitam yang digenggam oleh ibunya. Apakah ia telah salah menuduh ibunya ? Apakah ia terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan ? Apakah logikanya telah dikelabui oleh kecemburuan dalam dirinya ?

Dengan hati-hati Kushina berjalan mendekati putranya, ia dapat membaca ekspresi wajahnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh keraguan, "Sochi... aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah mengizinkan Kiba menyentuhku... aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum hari ini... kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku sochi..."

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, ia memandangi wajah ibunya yang ketika itu dibasahi oleh air mata dan keringat, ia memperhatikan rambut merahnya yang kusut, ia menyaksikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran seperti seekor kucing liar di musim dingin. Kami, apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai tega membuat ibunya, wanita yang paling ia cintai terlihat seperti itu ? Tapi bukankah ia melihat sendiri dengan kedua matanya ? Bukankah ia menyaksikan bagaimana Kiba tadi menyentuh tubuh ibunya ?

Naruto kehilangan keyakinannya, apakah ia benar-benar menyaksikan kejadian tadi ? Tidak, ia tidak yakin, ia hanya bisa melihat Kiba dari belakang, dan jika ia tidak salah ibunya tadi berdiri sambil memegangi tubuhnya, seolah ingin menutupi tubuhnya yang ketika itu hanya dilapisi oleh pakaian seadanya. Apakah mereka saling beradu pandang ? Tentu saja, mereka tadi sedang bicara, tentu saja mereka saling pandang, apa yang salah dari hal itu ?

Telapak tangan Kushina menyentuh sisi wajah putranya, "Sochi... aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan sochi ?" dengan lembut kemudian ia mengusap wajah tersebut, permukaan kulitnya terasa agak lembab karena dibasahi oleh air mata, "Sochi ?"

Naruto membisu, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa seperti jiwanya kembali merasuk dalam tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan lagi kehangatan dalam dirinya, dan terutama, ia kini dapat memandang wajah sang ibu, "K-kaa-chan..." suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan lengannya melingkari tubuh sang ibu, kemudian sekuat tenaga ia mendekapnya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku kaa-chan... maafkan aku..." tangisannya kembali pecah, tapi kali ini tangisan berbeda, tangisannya kali bersumber dari penyesalannya, penyesalan karena ia telah tega berbuat seperti tadi terhadap ibunya. Membentaknya, mendorong tubuhnya, dan terutama menuduhnya dengan sangat keji.

Mendengar ketulusan dari sang putra Kushina tidak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri yang kini lagi-lagi turun membasahi wajahnya. "Ssshhh... tidak apa-apa sochi... kau harus ingat bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu sochi... kau adalah duniaku... hanya kau dan aku sochi..." Kushina mengusap punggung sang putra dengan perasaan bersalah yang ketika itu melumat habis dirinya.

' _ **Kau pelacur Kushina !'**_

Kata-kata itu terdengar lagi di telinganya, tapi ketika itu Kushina tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ia hanya terdiam, ia menerima semuanya, ia tidak lagi peduli. Selama ia bisa terus hidup bersama putranya seisi dunia boleh memaki, menuduh, dan mengatai Kushina sepuas yang mereka mau

Naruto yang kelelahan akibat letusan emosinya siang itu tertidur diatas ranjang Kushina. Sambil mengusap pelan kepala sang putra, Kushina yang terbaring disampingnya menatap wajah pemuda yang dilahirkannya ke dunia ini.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Rambutmu lembut sekali sochi..." ia berbisik sambil tersenyum kearah putranya, jemari Kushina menembus rambut pirang sang putra, merasakan teksturnya yang sedikit kasar, seperti rumput liar. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas putranya yang berbisik, dan ketika itu juga Kushina merasa begitu lengkap. Naruto, baginya adalah separuh jiwanya, keberadaannya membuat Kushina benar-benar merasa utuh, tidak ada lagi yang ia butuhkan di dunia ini pada saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu sochi..." Kushina kemudian mengecup kening putranya, sambil bangkit dari sana, membiarkan sang putra menikmati tidurnya dengan nyaman.

Ketika ia melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya ia bisa merasakan getaran ponsel yang berada didalam saku dress hijaunya, ketika itu Kushina yang sedang merasa bahagia tidak terlalu peduli dengan penghubungnya, tangannya refleks mengambil ponsel yang bergetar didalam sakunya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Halo ?"

"Kushina-chan." suara itu meruntuhkan seluruh perasaan bahagian yang tadi tumbuh berkembang dalam hatinya, semuanya berganti dengan amarah, kebencian, dan dendam.

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku lagi !"

"Kushina-chan, seharusnya kau tahu kan ? Hari ini kita belum sempat bersenang-senang, aku tentu saja masih ingin menagih janjimu."

"..." Kushina terdiam, ia tahu bahwa Kiba masih memiliki rekaman suaranya, ia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah, dan membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih.

"Kushina-chan ?" sahut pemuda Inuzuka itu.

"Apa maumu Kiba." jawab Kushina dengan dingin.

"Aku ingin kita bertemu nanti sore, aku akan menunggumu di depan komplek perumahanmu, kau bisa menyetir mobil kan ?"

"Bisa."

"Baiklah, kau bawa kendaraanmu sendiri."

"Kiba, jangan lupakan janjimu. Satu kali, aku hanya akan memberikanmu kesempatan satu kali."

Suara tawa Kiba terdengar meletus dari balik ponsel Kushina, "Kushina-chan, kau tahu aku tergila-gila padamu, tapi cukup sampai sini dulu pembicaraan kita, aku akan menemuimu sore nanti."

"Aku hanya ingin janjimu !" Kushina berbicara sedikit keras, tapi ketika itu Kiba sudah memutus sambungan telepon mereka, dengan perasaan yang bercampur Kushina kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, ia menghirup udara disekitarnya dalam, dan menghembuskan semuanya dengan kuat.

Jika ia punya pilihan, ia tidak akan mungkin pernah merelakan tubuhnya pada Kiba, tapi ini adalah kesalahan yang harus ia perbuat. Kesalahan ini harus ia bayar dengan tubuhnya sendiri, dan walaupun ia merasa sangat berat, situasi memaksanya untuk melakukan itu.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Sore hari, di kediaman Uzumaki...

"Hah ?" Naruto memandang kearah sekitarnya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya, semuanya gelap, ia seperti berada dalam kegelapan yang sempurna, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun disekitarnya tapi ketika pandangannya mengarah pada tubuhnya sendiri ia dengan jelas bisa melihat warna dan bentuk tubuhnya sendiri. "Dimana ini ?" suaranya menggema dalam kegelapan tersebut.

Aneh, tapi ketika itu ia merasa tenang. Seharusnya ia panik dengan apa yang dilihat dan dirasakannya, tapi ketika itu ia bersumpah bahwa dirinya merasa sangat tenang. Merasa penasaran dengan tempat asing ini, Naruto kemudian berjalan, tapak kakinya menyentuh kegelapan, ia tidak bisa melihat daratan atau langit, tapi kakinya menapak disana.

"Masa bodoh." Naruto berbisik pada dirinya dan terus melangkah. Waktu berlalu tapi ia tidak juga melihat apa-apa disana, hanya terdapat kegelapan yang menyelubung di tempatnya berada sekarang, "Ada seseorang disini ?" Naruto berteriak, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan balasan.

"Hei ! Ada orang disini ?" sekali lagi ia memanggil, entah pada siapa, tapi ia memanggil, perasaannya mengatakan bahwa disini, ditempat asing ini ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang menunggu kehadirannya.

 **"Disini."** sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Naruto, ia seperti mengenal suara tersebut, tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga merasa asing olehnya.

"Siapa itu ?" Naruto membalas suara tersebut.

 **"Kemarilah."** sekali lagi suara misterius ditelinganya kembali bergema.

Penasaran, Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya, ia mengikuti sumber suara yang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti tertarik. "AH ! Ada apa ini !" terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi Naruto tiba-tiba panik.

 **"Tenanglah, dan kemari."**

"Siapa ka-AAH !" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika sensasi tarikan ditubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti, sempat kehilangan keseimbangan Naruto berusaha untuk menapakkan kedua kakinya ditanah dengan kuat, "Cih, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi !"

Pandangannya kemudian berputar, ia mencari-cari sosok yang sejak tadi memanggilnya tapi tiba-tiba gerakan kepalanya berhenti. Terkejut mungkin bukan kata yang tepat untuk kondisinya ketika itu, kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar, ia memandangi sangkar besi raksasa yang berada tepat dihadapannya, "A-apa ini..." kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya ia menyentuh jeruji merah yang berbaris mengelilingi sangkar tersebut.

 **"Selamat datang Naruto."** suara asing itu kembali terdengar.

"Siapa itu ?" Naruto menghardik.

 **"Aku didepanmu."** sekali lagi suara tersebut muncul, kini diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki yang seperti beradu dengan air.

Naruto kemudian melihat kebawah dan baru menyadari bahwa kakinya sampai ke lutut tenggelam oleh genangan air yang membanjir disana. "Apa yang terjadi ? Dimana ini ? Siapa kau ?"

 **"Waktu kita tidak banyak, untuk kali ini jawab saja pertanyaanku."**

Mata Naruto terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat sosok yang muncul dihadapannya, sosok tersebut menyerupai dirinya, semuanya terlihat sama, rambutnya yang pirang, bentuk tubuhnya, garis wajahnya, semuanya sama, hanya warna matanya saja berbeda, jika Naruto memiliki bola mata berwarna biru, maka sosok kembarannya yang kini berdiri dihadapan Naruto memiliki bola mata berwarna keemasan dengan garis hitam yang menyerupai mata seekor ular.

"Si-siapa kau ?" tanya Naruto, ekspresi wajahnya menghianati niat Naruto untuk terlihat tenang dihadapan sosok tersebut.

 **"Kita tidak punya waktu, jawab pertanyaanku Naruto."**

"Pertanyaan ?"

Sosok itu mengangguk, **"Kau percaya dengan kata-katanya ?"**

"Kata-kata ?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh sosok tersebut.

 **"Jawab aku, apakah kau percaya ?"**

"Aku tidak menger-"

Belum selesai Naruto menjelaskan, sosok tersebut memotong kata-katanya, ia menghardik keras kearah Naruto, sorot matanya menusuk, aura kegelapan dalam dirinya terasa sangat mengerikan.

 **"Jawab aku !"**

"Aku tidak mengerti !" Naruto membalas bentakannya.

 **"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh."**

"Apa maksudmu !"

 **"Kita sudahi dulu pertemuan ini Naruto, kelak ketika waktunya kita berjumpa lagi, kuharap kau sudah berhenti mengelabui dirimu sendiri."**

Seketika itu seluruh tubuhnya seperti terhisap jatuh, ia berteriak ketakutan, walaupun disekitarnya gelap dan ia tidak bisa melihat dasar dibawahnya ia merasa takut, angin yang menerpa wajahnya begitu kuat, adrenalinnya memacu, dan disaat yang bersamaan ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Membunuh kesadarannya dialam sana, membawanya kembali kealam nyata.

"Ughh..." Naruto merasa sangat pusing ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh belati berulang kali, dan hal itu membuat perasaannya menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman.

 _'Tck, ternyata cuma mimpi.'_

Pandangannya buram, kesadarannya belum kembali secara penuh. Jika tidak ada cahaya yang menyerang pengelihatannya ketika itu mungkin Naruto sudah kembali ke alam tidurnya.

"Sochi bangun." suara ibunya terdengar begitu merdu dan sangat dekat, Naruto kemudian memalingkan kepalanya, sambil mengusap matanya ia berusaha melihat sosok yang berdiri disamping ranjang tempatnya tidur. _Kami_ , sosok itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kaa-chan ?" ibunya berdiri tidak jauh dari sana, pakaiannya terlihat anggun. Blouse hitamnya kelihatan mewah, rok yang membalut kaki panjangnya terlihat agak ketat, dan sepatu haknya membuat sang ibu kelihatan lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Mou~ sochi kau sudah berkali-kali kaa-chan bangunkan tapi kau tidur seperti batu." sambil agak cemberut Kushina mengusap rambut putranya. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya, membantunya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang tempat putranya tadi tertidur pulas, "Mandilah dulu sochi, kau lengket." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto belum benar-benar sadar dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata ibunya, ia lalu melihat kearah sekitarnya, dan terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya berada di kamar sang ibu, "Kenapa aku ada disini ?" ia memijat keningnya dengan kuat, berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kelelahan sochi, kau tertidur disini." ujar Kushina.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sambil mengingat peristiwa tadi ia kemudian menatap kearah ibunya, "Kaa-chan mau pergi ?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kushina sedikit merasa bersalah, sekali lagi ia harus berbohong pada putranya, tapi ini mau tidak mau harus ia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Kiba. Kushina tidak bisa terus membiarkan pemuda Inuzuka itu mengancamnya, kali ini ia akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula, saat di dunia ini tidak ada hal lain yang berarti bagi dirinya selain putranya.

Ya, ini melakukan ini demi dirinya, dan demi putranya.

Dengan keyakinan seperti itu Kushina kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pada Naruto, "Kaa-chan ada rapat di kantor sebentar sochi, orang-orang dikantor bilang ada sesuatu yang harus kaa-chan urus secara langsung disana." ujarnya sambil mengusap lembut wajah sang putra.

"Oh." Naruto agak kecewa mendengar hal itu, tadinya ia berencana untuk menghabiskan hari ini berdua saja dengan sang ibu. Kami tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada ibunya, menuduhnya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat rendah, hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah dan sebisa mungkin ia ingin menukar kesedihan ibunya yang telah ia buat dengan senyuman.

"Mou... sochi kenapa kau kelihatan murung begitu ? Kaa-chan akan usahakan agar pertemuan ini berakhir cepat." hibur Kushina.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, sudah lama sekali memang ibunya tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi perusahaan warisan mendiang sang ayah. Jika memang ada suatu urusan yang membutuhkan kehadirannya, maka Naruto paham bahwa hal itu tentu bukan sesuatu yang main-main.

"Kaa-chan sudah siapkan makan malam untukmu di kulkas, kau tinggal memanaskannya saja kalau merasa lapar sochi."

"Terima kasih kaa-chan."

"Ya, sudah. Kaa-chan pergi dulu, jaga rumah baik-baik sochi, dan jika aku pulang terlalu malam... jika aku terlalu malam kau tidak perlu menungguku, kaa-chan bawa kunci cadangan" ujar Kushina sambil menunjukkan kunci rumah cadangan di tangannya pada sang putra.

"Kaa-chan aku..." Naruto memegang tangan ibunya sebelum ia sempat beranjak dari sana, dengan kepala tertunduk Naruto kemudian menggulirkan bola matanya kearah sang ibu, "Maafkan aku kaa-chan." suaranya pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan tapi penuh dengan ketulusan.

Kushina terenyuh, ia tidak bisa melihat putranya seperti ini, ketulusan kata-katanya didasari oleh kebohongan. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati sang putra, dan memeluk kepalanya, "Sochi, kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku... tidak perlu..." ujarnya sambil mendekap kepala putranya di perut.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya Kushina menatap wajah sang putra, "Lagipula sochi." ia kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya sehingga wajah mereka kini saling bertatapan, "Lagipula kaa-chan sedikit senang juga melihat kecemburuanmu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Si-siapa yang cemburu !" protes Naruto dengan wajah yang merah.

"Ara, jangan pura-pura sochi... kaa-chan tahu kau tadi sebenarnya marah karena cemburu." Sambil menyentuh hidung putranya dengan telunjuk Kushina terus menggodanya.

"Kaa-chan !"

Tawa Kushina meletus melihat reaksi sang putra yang semakin tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya, puas dengan apa yang dilihat ia kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. Tapi sebelum Kushina hilang dari pandangan putranya ia membalik tubuhnya sejenak dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu cemburu sochi, kaa-chan hanya ada untukmu seorang saja." Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, di kediaman Uzumaki...

Ketika itu suasana di kediaman Uzumaki terlihat lebih lengang dari biasanya, Naruto berada sendirian disana, ia menikmati secangkir latte yang tersaji didekatnya sambil memandangi pohon Sakura yang mekar didepan halaman rumahnya. Tanpa kehadiran sang ibu, memang suasan rumah menjadi sedikit lebih sepi. Yah, walaupun memang mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja namun keduanya selalu melakukan aktifitas didalam sana yang setidaknya membuat suasana rumah kelihatan lebih hidup.

Berkali-kali Naruto ketika itu menghela nafasnya, menyesal mungkin tidak bisa mewakili perasaan dalam hatinya. Hancur, ia merasa begitu hancur karena telah memperlakukan wanita yang ia cintai dengan begitu kejam. Menuduhnya, memakinya, dan bahkan mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu berterima kasih Naruto... setelah selama ini kau tega berbuat seperti itu pada ibumu sendiri..." ia berbisik pada dirinya.

Naruto kemudian memandangi sebelah tangannya yang kini sudah dibalut perban, ketika ia tertidur tadi sang ibu mengobatinya tanpa ia sadari. Dan Naruto merasa semakin bersalah ketika ia mengetahui hal tersebut, bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukannya, sang ibu tetap mau mengurusi dirinya, "Benar-benar putra tak berguna... sampah... kau benar-benar sampah Naruto." lagi, ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

Pandangannya kemudian mengarah pada sebuah kendaraan yang berhenti tepat didepan rumahnya, "Mobil siapa itu ?" ia mengerutkan keningnya, jika tidak salah ia pernah melihat kendaraan ini di malam ketika ibunya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sambil bangkit dari kursi kayu diatas beranda rumahnya, Naruto kemudian berjalan menyusuri halaman mendekati pagar rumahnya. Kedua matanya masih terkunci kearah sedan putih tersebut, rasa penasarannya semakin besar, kemudian ketika ia melihat sosok wanita yang muncul dari dalamnya, sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba muncul diwajahnya.

"Sensei !"

Mikoto Uchiha, itulah nama wanita tersebut. Bagi Naruto tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang kecantikannya melebihi Mikoto, ia bahkan harus mengakui bahwa paras indahnya mengalahkan kecantikan sang ibu. Bukan berarti ibunya tidak cantik, justru sebaliknya, sang ibu adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, namun disaat yang bersamaan Mikoto memiliki suatu hal yang sulit diutarakan dengan kata-kata, hal tersebut membuat dirinya terlihat benar-benar sangat sempurna. Mengatakan bahwa Mikoto adalah wanita yang cantik mungkin adalah sebuah penghinaan, kata cantik itu sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik kesempurnaan yang terpancar dari seorang Mikoto Uchiha.

Rambut Mikoto yang legam terbelah tepat tepat diatas kening membuat wajah ovalnya terlihat sedikit misterius dan memberikan aksen pada warna kulitnya yang agak pucat. Garis matanya yang tajam seperti belati membatasi dua kristal didalamnya yang kelihatan jauh lebih gelap dan lebih indah daripada langit malam sekalipun. Mikoto hampir tidak pernah menggunakan lipstick di bibirnya, buat apa ? secara alami kedua bibirnya yang tipis memiliki warna merah muda, membuat pria manapun yang melihatnya akan seketika itu juga kehilangan akal sehat di kepalanya.

Singkatnya Mikoto terlihat seperti malam di musim gugur. Misterius, dingin, dan disaat yang bersamaan juga terlihat sangat indah.

"Hei Naru-chan." sambil menutup pintu mobilnya Mikoto melambaikan tangan kearah pemuda favoritnya, "Dan jangan panggil aku sensei jika kita sedang berada di luar sekolah." lanjutnya mengingatkan.

' _Kami, bahkan suaranya terdengar seperti lantunan lagu...'_

"Hahaha... tentu saja, maaf Mikoto-nee." balas Naruto, ia kemudian membukakan pagar rumahnya dan menawarkan diri pada Mikoto untuk membawakan sebuah kantung plastik yang dipegangnya, "Sini biar kubawakan."

"Tetap manis seperti biasanya." goda Mikoto sambil menyentuh dagu putra tunggal dari Kushina, "Kushina ada kan ?"

"Tidak ada, dia sedang keluar." Jawab Naruto yang kini terlihat sedang berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, "Ada urusan dikantornya, mendadak katanya." ia menjelaskan.

"Eh ? Kenapa tanganmu ?" Mikoto kemudian merenggut sebelah tangan Naruto yang dibalut perban, "Apa yang terjadi Naru-chan ?"

"Ah, ini. Aku terjepit pintu mobil kemarin siang." ia berbohong.

Mikoto tidak lantas percaya, ia menatapnya curiga tetapi Naruto ketika itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan membuatnya melupakan tentang hal itu, "Mikoto-nee tunggu saja kaa-chan denganku, katanya kaa-chan akan usahakan agar ia tidak pulang terlalu malam."

Sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya Mikoto menjawab, "Baiklah, daripada aku langsung pulang. Lagipula aku bawa bahan makanan, kita bisa memasak dan makan malam berdua. Anggap saja kau sedang berlatih kencan dengan seorang wanita cantik." ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Mi-Mikoto-nee !" Naruto tidak bisa menutupi rona merah diwajahnya. Sama seperti ibunya, Mikoto sangat gemar menggoda Naruto. Fakta bahwa Mikoto adalah wali kelasnya di sekolah justru membuat wanita itu lebih mahir menggodanya daripada sang ibu.

"Naru-chan... kau terlalu mudah digoda." ucap Mikoto sambil tertawa kecil.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumahnya, Naruto langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk menaruh barang bawaan Mikoto yang berisi bahan-bahan makanan, "Mikoto-nee mau kubuatkan sesuatu ? Teh atau jus ?" ia kemudian bertanya pada Mikoto yang kini terlihat sedang melempar tubuhnya keatas kursi berbusa di ruang utama.

"Ah~ nyaman sekali... Boleh Naru-chan, buatkan sesuatu yang segar, aku lelah sekali hari ini." ujar Mikoto sambil membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat.

"Kenapa Mikoto-nee ? Memang habis darimana ?" tanya Naruto yang kini terlihat sedang membuatkan minuman dingin yang diminta oleh Mikoto.

"Tidak sih... aku seharian ini tidak kemana-mana, tadi siang saja aku sengaja ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan, tadinya aku mau makan disini bersama Kushina."

"Tidak bersamaku ?" goda Naruto.

"Ah, tentu saja bersamamu Naru-chan, siapa yang mau melewatkan makan malam dengan idola di sekolah." Mikoto membalasnya.

Naruto tertawa mendengar kata-kata tersebut, memang disekolahnya ia menjadi semacam pusat perhatian, tapi sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Lagipula kenapa ia harus peduli kan ? Hidupnya sendiri sudah dikelilingi oleh dua orang wanita tercantik yang pernah dijamah oleh pengelihatannya.

"Ne, Naru-chan." sahut Mikoto.

"Ya ?"

Mikoto terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, kemudian perlahan matanya menggulir kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di dapur. Entah sejak kapan sosok Naruto terlihat begitu besar baginya, mungkin sejak pemuda itu semakin terlihat dewasa, mungkin karena tubuhnya kini terlihat tinggi dan cukup kekar untuk pemuda seuisanya, atau mungkin karena sejak dulu ia memang selalu mengagumi bagaimana mata birunya menatap langsung kearah jiwanya, seolah menelanjangi dan memberikan kehangatan yang terasa sangat utuh kepadanya. Mikoto mungkin akan menyesali kata-katanya, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Mikoto ingin bertanya pada Naruto.

"Na-Naru-chan Me-menurutmu aku ini wanita seperti apa ?"

"Hah ?" Sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut Naruto hanya membalas tatapan Mikoto dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Mikoto mengeraskan rahangnya, _Kami_ , berani-beraninya Naruto membuat dia mengulangi pertanyaan tadi, tapi ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya, dan ketika itu ia tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa malu yang membuat wajahnya terasa hangat.

"Menurutmu aku ini wa-"

Belum sempat Mikoto menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberikan gestur pada wanita berambut hitam itu untuk menunda kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya, "Sebentar, kau mau soda dalam jusmu atau tidak ?"

"Naru-chan !"

Tidak sadar Naruto telah membuat Mikoto tampak konyol ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan berkata, "Yah ?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku !"

"Pertanyaan apa ?"

Kesal dengan kepolosan Naruto, Mikoto kemudian melempar wajahnya dari pemuda tersebut sambil berkata, "Mou~ Naru-chan baka !"

"Eh ? Kenapa ?" Naruto semakin merasa kebingungan.

"Tidak tahu !" decak Mikoto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan jusmu ? Mau kuberi soda atau tidak ?"

"Terserah."

Melihat perubahan mood dari Mikoto, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bernafas, "Wanita memang mahluk yang aneh." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bilang sesuatu ?" Mikoto menyorot tajam, aura kegelapan yang seolah muncul dari tatapan matanya seketika itu juga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Ahahaha... tidak aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Naruto sambil tertawa kemudian berjalan kearah Mikoto, ditangannya segelas minuman dingin terlihat begitu menggoda, "I-ini Mikoto-nee, orange juice favoritmu."

"Soda ?"

"Tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengambil minuman dingin tersebut dari tangan Naruto, Mikoto memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang itu yang terus saja berdiri dihadapannya, "Kenapa ?"

"Eh ?"

"Kenapa berdiri begitu ? Duduklah."

"Oh, ya, Maaf." Naruto mengangguk sambil menuruti kata-kata Mikoto, ia kemudian duduk di sofa favoritnya yang bersebrangan dengan kursi duduk Mikoto.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, suasana terasa sedikit canggung ketika itu. Naruto tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa melihat mood Mikoto yang tiba-tiba berubah, ia hanya duduk memandang kearah sekitar ruangan sambil sesekali menggulirkan matanya kearah wanita berambut hitam yang duduk didepannya.

Mikoto disaat yang bersamaan juga merasa canggung, ia tahu bahwa sekarang dirinya kelihatan konyol, dan hal itu membuatnya bingung harus berkata apa. Jantungnya entah kenapa berdebar tiap kali ia melirik kearah Naruto, tubuhnya terasa hangat, dan perutnya terasa seperti dipenuhi oleh letusan kembang api setiap bola mata birunya menatap kearah Mikoto.

' _Kami, sejak kapan Naruto membuatku seperti ini. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak ia kecil, baka~Mikoto !'_ dalam hatinya Mikoto terus memarahi dirinya sendiri, tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa Naruto selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini entah kenapa selalu ada di pikirannya.

Merasa semakin canggung, Mikoto kemudian memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, "Na-Naru-chan." Sahutnya.

"Eh ? Ya ?"

"Aku masih menyimpan pakaianku disini kan ?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Ah, masih Mikoto-nee, kaa-chan menyimpan semuanya di kamar utama, kenapa ?"

"A-aku mau mandi dulu, aku mau mendinginkan kepala."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku siapkan pakaianmu."

Naruto lalu bergegas menuju kamar utama di lantai dua, ia tidak perlu menunjukkan posisi kamar mandi kepada Mikoto karena rumah ini sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi wanita itu. Dahulu ketika Naruto masih kanak-kanak, Mikoto pernah tinggal di rumahnya selama dua tahun. Dan dalam dua tahun tersebutlah hubungan Mikoto dan Naruto menjadi sangat dekat, mereka kadang terlihat seperti sepasang kakak-adik, banyak hal yang Naruto ceritakan pada Mikoto tapi ia sembunyikan dari ibunya, sampai pada satu titik sang ibu pernah merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Naruto tersenyum mengingat hal tersebut, tapi senyuman tersebut begitu mudahnya terhapus ketika ia memasuki kamar yang dituju olehnya. Pemandangan kamar ibunya membuat ia mengingat kejadian tadi siang, dan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, Naruto kemudian menahan perasaan tersebut dalam dirinya dan beranjak menuju lemari pakaian sang ibu.

Sekali lagi tubuhnya terasa membeku ketika ia melihat stocking hitam didalam lemari pakaian tersebut, "Kaa-chan... aku benar-benar minta maaf..." ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, masih tidak percaya dengan dirinya yang bisa setega itu menuduh ibunya melakukan hal yang kotor.

Tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi lebih lama, Naruto kemudian menyusuri sisi lemari bagian kiri, disana terdapat setumpukan pakaian Mikoto yang disimpan terpisah dari pakaian ibunya. Satu per satu Naruto mengeluarkan pakaian tersebut dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat lipatannya menjadi kusut, tapi ketika tangannya menyentuh salah satu pakaian milik Mikoto ia tiba-tiba melompat kaget.

" _Kami !_ " tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan terjatuh seketika itu juga.

Tidak lama kemudian seperti daun sakura yang gugur dari pohonnya, sehelai pakaian Mikoto melayang-layang sebelum akhirnya mendarat tepat dikepala Naruto, "Ma-mampus... aku benar-benar akan mati hari ini." Dengan tangan yang gemetaran Naruto kemudian mengambil pakaian tersebut kemudian sambil menelan ludahnya ia meletakkannya tepat diatas tumpukan pakaian Mikoto yang lain.

Kenapa Naruto bereaksi seperti itu ? Karena benda yang tadi menyentuh kepalanya tidak lain adalah pakaian dalam milik Mikoto, tepatnya bra berwarna hitam yang seketika itu juga membuat pikirannya menjadi kotor. _'Naruto kendalikan dirimu... kendalikan dirimu... kau masih ingin hidup...'_ dalam hatinya ia terus mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil menjauhkan pandangannya dari setumpukan pakaian yang kini berada di tangannya.

Sambil terus mencoba memikirkan hal-hal yang dapat mengalihkan pikirannya, Naruto kembali ke lantai satu dan beranjak ke arah kamar mandi. Dari luar pintu kamar mandi Naruto bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir, dan ketika itu juga usaha sang tokoh utama cerita ini untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor dari kepalanya gagal, "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak..."

"Naru-chan ?" suara Mikoto terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Suara Mikoto membuat Naruto semakin panik. Seperti seekor tikus yang sedang mencari jalan keluar, ia berkali-kali memutar tubuhnya, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Celakanya ketika itu kondisi lantai didepan kamar mandi sedang dalam keadaan basah, Naruto yang melangkah tidak karuan disana secara tidak sengaja terpeleset, membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat kearah pintu.

Selanjutnya nasib pemuda berambut pirang ini hanya bisa dinilai dari dua sudut perspektif yang berbeda. Sebagai seorang pemuda tulen ia sebenarnya beruntung karena ketika ia terjatuh pintu kamar mandi dihadapannya terbuka, membuat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Mikoto yang ketika itu hanya dibalut oleh handuk putih yang menutupi dadanya sampai ke paha. Tapi mengetahui bahwa sosok yang ditabraknya tidak lain adalah Mikoto, maka seluruh keberuntungan Naruto menjadi sia-sia, karena semua orang tahu bahwa Mikoto bisa berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan ketika ia marah, bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari ibunya sendiri.

" _Kami_ dilangit, terima kasih atas hidup ini." Naruto ketika itu tersenyum, ia merasa diberkati oleh para dewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat Mikoto seperti itu, rambutnya yang masih dibasahi air, kulit putihnya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu, dan tentu saja aroma tubuhnya yang seketika itu juga membangkitkan insting laki-lakinya. Mungkin jika malaikat memang nyata, maka seperti itulah bentuknya, seperti Mikoto.

"Kya~" Mikoto seketika itu juga ikut terjatuh, ia tidak bisa menahan tubuh Naruto yang terlalu berat untuknya. Lalu seiring dengan rasa sakit di pinggangnya, Mikoto memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, tapi tiba-tiba Mikoto merasakan sebuah sentuhan di salah satu titik kewanitaannya. "Apa yang..."

"Ng... apa ini ?" Naruto menggerakan tangannya, ia seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa kenyal, dan tiap ia mencoba untuk memberikan sentuhan tambahan ia juga dapat mendengar suara 'ah" di telinganya yang kedengaran sangat... familiar ?

Terlambat, Naruto ketika itu menyadari apa yang sedang disentuh oleh sebelah tangannya, tapi mungkin semua itu sudah terlambat. Sebelum ia menerima hukumannya Naruto kemudian berkata dalam hatinya, _'Kaa-chan... maafkan aku... semoga hidupmu bahagia... putramu terpaksa mendahuluimu.'_

"Narutooo..." Mikoto menggeram, suaranya kedengaran seperti seekor harimau yang sedang mengamuk.

"Ng.. ya ?" dengan polosnya Naruto hanya menggulirkan mata kearah Mikoto sambil tanpa sengaja menggerakan tubuhnya, membuat tangannya yang berada tepat diatas dada wanita berambut hitam itu bergerak sedikit.

"Kya~ Le-lepaskan bodoh !"

"Ma-maafkan aku !" sadar telah melakukan kesalahan Naruto kemudian melompat mundur, ia kemudian merenggut salah satu pakaian yang dibawakannya untuk wanita yang kini berlutut tepat dihadapannya, "A-aku membawakan ini untukmu..."

Mikoto terdiam, kedua matanya menyorot tajam kearah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu ketakutan dan secara refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Celakanya satu helai pakaian yang masih berada ditangannya kini justru menutpi wajah pemuda tersebut, dan untuk memperburuk nasib sial pahlawan berambut pirang kita, maka mari kita anggap bahwa disaat yang bersamaan ia menyadari bahwa benda yang berada ditangannya tersebut tidak lain adalah bra hitam yang tadi sempat jatuh diatas kepalanya.

"Ahahaha... maaf, tadi itu tidak sengaja jatuh keatas kepalaku jadinya aku menaruhnya diatas tumpukan yang lain." entah ketololan apa yang ketika itu melintas dikepalanya, tapi yang jelas Naruto ketika itu menjelaskan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia utarakan pada Mikoto. Ia kemudian melihat perubahan pada wanita tersebut, lengannya mengepal kuat, kepalanya tertunduk, dan Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa ketika itu ia melihat asap panas dari ujung kepala Mikoto.

"Mikoto-nee ?"

"HENTAI !"

"AHHH !"

Jika siang tadi lengan Naruto terluka akibat hantaman yang dilontarkan kearah lemari pakaiannya, maka kini wajahnya membiru akibat hantaman Mikoto.

Setelah itu satu jam mereka habiskan untuk memasak dan makan malam berdua saja. Mood Mikoto berangsur-angsur membaik dan ia akhirnya bersikap seperti biasa lagi. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan ketika itu, tapi setiap kali Naruto bertanya mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan sekolah Mikoto selalu menghindari dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Entah apa alasannya tapi Naruto juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, lagipula ia sendiri tidak ingin membicarakan sekolahnya karena hal itu membuat Naruto mengingat tentang Kiba.

Darahnya mendidih setiap ia mengingat nama pemuda tersebut.

"Mikoto-nee." Naruto yang sedang bersender di punggung kursi makan kelihatan sangat kenyang dengan makan malamnya.

"Hmm ?"

"Kau tahu kemarin malam kaa-chan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat ?"

Mikoto menghela nafasnya, "Ya, aku yang mengantarnya kesini tapi dia tidak mau kubantu masuk, katanya biar sochi saja yang membantuku, wanita itu memang keras kepala."

' _Hoo, berarti sedan putih waktu itu memang miliknya...'_ pikir Naruto dalam hati. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa lega mengetahuinya, tapi ketika itu ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya yang sedikit mengganja, lalu sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya ia bertanya pada Mikoto, "Apa sesuatu terjadi malam itu ?"

Mikoto seperti ditampar ketika pertanyaan itu dilemparkan tepat pada dirinya, ia menatap kearah Naruto perlahan dan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah pemuda itu yang kelihatan agak terganggu, "Ti-tidak ada, memang kenapa ?"

"Tidak sih... malam itu kaa-chan sedikit ng... berbeda." Naruto menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ibunya sendiri ketika itu mengajaknya bercinta, _'Brengsek Naruto, jangan-jangan ingat hal itu lagi !'_ ia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati sambil menepuk kedua pipinya.

Mikoto tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri, tapi ketika itu ia larut dalam kesedihannya sendiri begitu mengingat kejadian di malam terkutuk itu.

"Mikoto-nee ?"

Suara Naruto seolah menarik kesadaran Mikoto keluar dari lubang kesedihannya, "A-ah, ti-tidak, aku melamun ahahaha..." ia berbohong.

"Kau kelihatan murung Mikoto-nee, ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu ?"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum pada Naruto, hatinya sedikit tersentuh dengan perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sejak kecil dulu selalu bisa membaca dirinya, tiap kali ia merasa gundah Naruto selalu memberikan perhatian pada dirinya, seolah ia adalah orang penting dalam kehidupannya.

"Aku hanya lelah Naru-chan, banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Melihat hal itu Naruto tentu tidak bisa tinggal diam, baginya Mikoto hampir seperti keluarganya sendiri, wanita itu hampir selalu ada dalam kehidupannya, dan selama ini ia juga selalu membantu Naruto tiap kali pemuda berambut pirang itu berada dalam kesulitan.

Karena itu ketika ia tahu bahwa ada hal yang membuat salah satu wanita terpenting dalam hidupnya itu sedih, Naruto tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Sambil menyentuh punggung telapak tangannya Naruto menatap kearah mata legam Mikoto, "Jangan pernah ragu untuk meminta bantuanku Mikoto-nee, bukankah dulu itu pernah kau katakan padaku ? Sekarang giliranku untuk mengatakannya padamu, mungkin aku belum dewasa sepenuhnya, tapi kupikir aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk membantumu dan mengetahui masalahmu."

Bagaimanapun juga Mikoto adalah seorang wanita, ia memang mengenal Naruto sejak pemuda itu berada dalam kandungan sahabatnya, tapi tetap saja Mikoto adalah seorang wanita. Merasakan sentuhan tangan dan mendengarkan kata-kata dari Naruto lantas membuat wajahnya yang pucat terasa panas, dan jantungnya berdegup.

"Ka-kau tidak bisa bicara begitu pada seorang wanita Naru-chan." Mikoto dengan menarik lengannya dari sentuhan Naruto, ia terkejut dengan bagaimana tubuh dan hatinya bereaksi pada gestur yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut.

Namun Naruto adalah Naruto, ia tidak lebih dari seorang anak polos yang masih terlalu hijau dalam masalah hati, tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto kemudian berkata, "Kenapa ? Apakah salah jika aku menawarkan bantuan pada salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupku ?"

Rona merah diwajah Mikoto semakin jelas, _Kami_ , seharusnya ia yang menggoda Naruto dan bukan sebaliknya, "Na-Naru-chan bisa kau ambilkan aku teh panas ?"

Sadar bahwa Mikoto tidak ingin menceritakan masalahnya, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Yah, baiklah. Tapi jangan lupakan tawaran dariku Mikoto-nee, aku akan selalu siap membantumu kapan saja." Ujar Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursi duduknya untuk mengisi ulang cangkir teh Mikoto.

 _'Baka Naruto !'_ kata itu diucapkan oleh Mikoto dalam hatinya, ia menutup wajahnya yang semakin merah dan memandang kearah yang berlawanan dari Naruto, ia tidak ingin pemuda itu mengetahui bagaimana dirinya bereaksi terhadap sentuhan dan perkataannya.

Setelah itu keduanya menghabiskan beberapa jam berikutnya untuk menonton beberapa film yang memang sengaja dibawa oleh Mikoto. Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam akhirnya Mikoto memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, hari ini walaupun ia tidak bisa menemui Kushina setidaknya ia dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto, dan seperti biasanya ia selalu menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Naruto, pemuda itu seperti jimat baginya, ia selalu tahu cara membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menginap disini Mikoto-nee ?" sambil bersender didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya Naruto bertanya pada Mikoto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku jika aku menginap disini Naru-chan ?"

"Eh ? A-apa maksudmu !?"

"Yah, setidaknya kau masih punya satu sisi polos dalam dirimu, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mulai berubah menjadi seorang playboy." Ujar Mikoto sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Mikoto-nee !" protes Naruto.

Dibawah sinar rembulan yang pucat sosok Mikoto terlihat sangat sempurna, hembusan angin malam membuat rambut panjangnya berkibar, langkahnya yang anggun terlihat seperti langkah seorang ratu, dan kini sang ratu berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto, "Naru-chan, kau adalah pemuda yang baik... sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu..." ujarnya sambil menatap kearah mata biru Naruto.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti Sasuke bisa berubah... walaupun aku sedikit ragu setidaknya kau bisa memberikan kesempatan padanya." Balas Naruto.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Sudah terlambat."

"Eh ? Kenapa ? Aku tidak dengar Mikoto-nee."

"Tidak apa-apa, kemarilah." Mikoto kemudian menarik kepala Naruto dan memberikan kecupan tepat di pipinya, "Selamat malam Naru-chan, beri salam untuk Kushina."

Naruto tidak membalas kata-kata tersebut, ia tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali Mikoto memberinya kecupan seperti tadi, mungkin ketika ia masih berusia delapan tahun atau sepuluh tahun, entahlah, tapi yang jelas sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang terasa begitu lembut.

Reaksi Naruto membuat Mikoto tersenyum, ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tersebut dan masuk kedalam sedan putihnya. Dari dalam kendaraannya Mikoto sekali lagi melepaskan pandangan kearah pemuda favoritnya yang masih kelihatan membatu, "Kushina akan membunuhku jika dia sampai tahu." Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menyalakan mobil barunya tersebut dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto memandangi sedan putih dihadapannya yang semakin menjauh, sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi yang sedikit terasa basah, "Apa yang baru saja terjadi..." ujar pemuda tersebut pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Malam hari, suatu tempat di Konoha...

"Bagaimana Kushina-chan ? Kau suka makan malamnya ?" Kiba memandang wanita yang duduk disebelahnya sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik yang bisa dibuatnya. Senyuman itu tulus datang dari dalam hatinya sendiri, perasaannya terhadap Kushina tidak bisa dikelabui lagi oleh nafsu seksnya, ia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan hati wanita idamannya tersebut, dan tidak ada hal apapun di dunia ini yang akan ia biarkan untuk menghalanginya, tidak bahkan nafsu seksnya sendiri.

Kushina tidak menjawab perkataan Kiba, ia masih merasa heran dengan tingkah pemuda Inuzuka itu yang mendadak berubah. Jika tadi Kiba tidak segan untuk menyentuhnya dan mengancamnya untuk melakukan hubungan badan, maka kali ini pemuda itu berlaku sangat hormat terhadapnya. Ia menjaga kata-katanya, ia menerima caciannya, dan ia bahkan bersumpah untuk menghapus seluruh rekaman suara Kushina kemarin sepulangnya dari sini.

"Kushina-chan ?"

"Apa maumu Kiba ?" Kushina membalas tatapan pemuda tersebut, mata violetnya menyorot tajam kearah Kiba.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Kushina-chan... aku cuma bertanya padamu saja."

"Hentikan permainanmu ! Kau pikir aku lupa bagaimana caramu memperlakukanku tadi pagi ? Dan tadi malam ? Kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu atas peristiwa itu ?"

Kiba menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kushina-chan, aku sudah berkali-kali memohon maaf atas sikapku tadi pagi, tapi tadi malam ? Dimana letak kesalahanku tadi malam ? Aku tidak mengingat pernah memaksamu untuk melakukan apa-apa kemarin malam... Kami, Kushina-chan aku hanya laki-laki biasa, ketika ada wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdansa dihadapanku mana mungkin aku menolaknya... tapi baiklah, mungkin ada benarnya juga aku memanfaatkan kondisimu yang sedang mabuk... aku minta maaf juga tentang hal itu."

"Hentikan permintaan maafmu !" Kushina menampar pipi Kiba keras-keras.

Kiba tidak bereaksi ketika tamparan tersebut mengenai wajahnya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya sambil berkata, "Lakukan sepuasmu... lakukan sepuasmu asal kau mau memaafkan aku."

Kata-kata tersebut membuat Kushina semakin frustasi, "Kiba apa maumu !"

"Aku mau kau memaafkan aku dan memberikan kesempatan untukku !"

"Kesempatan apa !" bentak Kushina.

Kiba kini membalas tatapan Kushina, ia memandangi dan merekam keindahan bola mata wanita idamannya tersebut sambil menghirup udara sedalam mungkin, "Aku ingin kau memberikan aku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu."

"Kau bermimpi !"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak main-main Kushina-chan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan kali ini aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sejak kemarin... Tadi pagi... tadi pagi aku memang salah... berikan aku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku..."

Kushina benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda ini, berani sekali ia meminta maaf sekaligus menyatakan cinta pada dirinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap dirinya, berani sekali ia meminta kesempatan untuk merebut hatinya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya membuat Kushina semakin muak, dan semakin dipenuhi oleh amarah, sekali lagi ia melepaskan tamparannya kearah Kiba dan berkata, "Kau memang laki-laki brengsek !"

"Sudah kubilang... lakukan sepuasmu."

"Kiba kita sudahi permainan ini, jika kau benar-benar ingin menghapus rekaman itu maka aku menghargaimu, tapi tolong... jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi setelah itu."

"Maaf Kushina-chan, aku memang akan menghapus rekaman itu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu begitu saja. Setelah aku menghapus rekaman itu aku akan terus menghubungimu, jika kau menolak atau mengubah nomormu aku akan datang kerumahmu, aku akan bicara pada Naruto... aku tidak membocorkan apa-apa kepadanya, tapi aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintaimu, dan walaupun ia menghajarku, aku tidak akan menyerah... aku akan terus datang dan terus datang sampai setidaknya kau memberikan kesempatan padaku."

"Jangan lakukan itu !"

"Dua minggu... beri aku waktu dua minggu, jika selama itu kau masih membenciku maka aku bersumpah aku tidak akan pernah menemuimu lagi."

Kushina terdiam, sebagian dirinya merasa terhina. Dua minggu ? Pemuda ini pikir ia dapat memenangkan hatinya hanya dalam dua minggu ? _Kami_ , dua ribu tahun pun tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya, dan lagipula hatinya sudah ia serahkan pada pemuda lain, pemuda berambut pirang yang kini mungkin sedang menunggunya dirumah.

"Bagaimana Kushina-chan ? Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan apa-apa, seperti ini saja, kita hanya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam, dan mungkin pergi ke tempat lain untuk sekedar refreshing... tidak buruk kan ?"

Sekali lagi Kushina merasa terhina dengan tawaran tersebut, namun perlu diakui tawaran itu menggiurkan. Dua minggu, ia hanya perlu bertahan selama dua minggu saja dan setelah itu Kiba tidak akan mengganggunya. Memang ada kemungkinan bahwa Kiba berbohong, namun dari gestur dan cara bicaranya sepertinya pemuda Inuzuka itu kali ini serius dengan kata-katanya.

"Dua minggu ?" tanya Kushina, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya pada tawaran yang diajukan oleh Kiba.

"Ya, dua minggu saja." Kiba mengangguk tegas.

"Tapi jika kau macam-macam dalam dua minggu tersebut aku akan mengakhirinya." wanita berambut merah itu mengingatkan.

"Dan pada saat itu juga aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi menemuimu." Timpal Kiba.

"..." Sekali lagi Kushina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tawaran ini terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan, persetan dengan kecurigaannya, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ?" Kiba mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah."

"Tapi aku akan mengajukan tiga syarat."

"Kiba jangan bercanda !" Kata-kata tersebut menghancurkan harapan Kushina, tentu saja, tentu saja pemuda ini akan meminta syarat padanya, dan tentu saja syaratnya tidak akan jauh dengan hal-hal yang berbau seksual.

Sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya Kiba melancarkan sedikit keberatan, "Ayolah, kau tahu perjanjian ini jelas menguntungkanmu... demi _Kami_ , aku hanya memiliki waktu dua minggu saja, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengajukan syarat."

"Kau bilang padaku kau tidak akan menyentuhku !" bentak Kushina.

"Aku bersumpah !"

Mendengar balasan dari Kiba yang diucapkan secara lantang, Kushina semakin luluh, lagipula apa salahnya mendengar syarat-syarat tersebut ? Mendengarkannya bukan berarti ia akan melakukannya juga, kan ? Karena itu Kushina memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan pada Kiba untuk mejelaskan maksud persyaratannya,

"Ba-baiklah, biar aku dengar dulu persyaratanmu."

Kiba tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian berkata, "Pertama, selama kita berpergian kau harus memegang tanganku."

"Kiba !" Kushina menggeram.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengajakmu pergi didepan putramu atau kenalanmu, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kecuali kita." Lawan bicaranya menjelaskan, "Kau keberatan ?Jika kau keberatan maka perjanjian ini batal, aku akan kerumahmu besok."

"Ba-baiklah, tapi tidak lebih dari memegang tanganku !"

Tidak menghiraukan peringatannya Kiba melanjutkan persyaratan yang ia ajukan, "Kedua, kau tidak boleh menolak ajakanku kemanapun itu, dan sebelum kau mengamuk sekali lagi tenanglah aku tidak akan mengajakmu untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh."

"Lanjutkan."

"Terakhir, kau harus mematikan ponselmu... aku tidak ingin orang lain mengganggu kita, dan itu termasuk putramu."

Sejenak Kushina terdiam, ia mencerna seluruh perkataan dari pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. Dua minggu, hanya dalam dua minggu saja, tidak terlalu sulit bukan ? Setidaknya ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menolaknya, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Jika Kiba sekali lagi datang kerumahnya, apalagi jika dia mengatakan perasaannya kepada sang putra, entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Sambil memandang kearah kaca mobilnya Kushina menghirup udara dari jendela yang sengaja ia buka, kepalanya lalu perlahan bergeser kearah Kiba, ia menatap pemuda tersebut dengan penuh yakin kemudian menjawab tantangannya, "Baiklah, dua minggu. Setelah dua minggu jangan pernah lagi menghubungiku."

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Percayalah Kushina-chan, setelah dua minggu mungkin kau yang akan menghubungiku nanti." Ia terkekeh, tapi tawa tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, ia kemudian berkata "Aku hanya bercanda... ya tentu saja, dua minggu."

Sambil membuka pintu mobil Kushina dari dalam Kiba kemudian menghadap kearahnya sekali lagi, "Kalau begitu terima kasih untuk malam ini, dan selamat malam." Ujarnya yang kemudian menutup pintu tersebut dan berjalan menuju kendaraannya sendiri tidak jauh dari sana.

Kushina sore tadi memang diminta oleh Kiba untuk menjemputnya disana, pemuda itu ternyata membawa kendaraannya sendiri tetapi setelah keduanya saling bertemu ia memutuskan untuk ikut didalam mobil pribadi milik Kushina. Sebetulnya hari ini Kushina beruntung, ia yang tadinya sudah siap untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya sendiri pada Kiba kini mendapat kesempatan untuk lepas dari pemuda tersebut, walaupun agak sedikit mencurigakan tawaran ini tetap saja kedengaran jauh lebih baik daripada jika ia harus mengorbankan tubuhnya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengikuti permainan ini tapi tetap waspada dengan segala kelicikan lawannya.

Sambil menghela nafasnya Kushina kemudian menyalakan mobilnya, ia tersenyum ketika mengingat putranya kini sedang menunggu kedatangan Kushina dirumah. Sambil menjalankan mobil ia lalu berkata, "Aku pulang sochi..."

.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Di suatu tempat di Konoha...

Didalam mobilnya Kiba yang terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam euforia, nampak tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan tawa dari balik mulutnya, "Hahaha... lihat Naruto... aku akan mendapatkan Kushina... aku akan mendapatkannya dan kau akan menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri." tawanya terdengar licik, lengannya kemudian membuka dashboard mobil yang berada tidak jauh dari kursi pengemudi.

Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika melihat bungkusan plastik transparan berisi pil berwarna merah muda didalamnya, obat itu adalah obat perangsang yang ia dapat dari Sasuke, mereka sempat satu kali menggunakannya pada Kushina dan Mikoto ketika itu obat perangsang tersebut berhasil membuat keduanya berlaku diluar kendali.

"Kali ini kau akan mengemis padaku Kushina... kau akan mengemis padaku... kau akan memintaku untuk masuk kedalam tubuhmu." Ia terkekeh sambil mengingat bahwa pada malam itu mereka hanya mencampur satu pil dalam minuman yang ditenggak oleh Kushina dan Mikoto. Kiba tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menambah dosisnya pada Kushina seorang, dan hal itu akan dilakukannya dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan ia akan menikmati kencannya dengan Kushina, ia akan menunjukkan pada wanita itu bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya, dan ketika Kushina sudah bisa merasa nyaman didekatnya, baru ia akan menggunakan ini untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Malam hari, di kediaman Uzumaki...

Saat masuk kedalam rumahnya Kushina tidak membuang waktu untuk mengunjungi kamar sang putra, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membohonginya. Bukan hanya ia membohonginya tentang apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, ia juga berbohong tentang stocking hitam yang ditemukan putranya dalam kendaraan Kiba, dan ia juga berbohong tentang kepergiannya hari ini.

Ia harus melihat wajahnya, ia tidak bisa menahan campuran perasaan yang kini membuat hatinya terasa begitu berat. Kushina tahu mungkin putranya sudah tertidur, sekarang sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, dan ia sendiri sudah berpesan pada sang putra agar tidak menunggu sampai terlalu malam, tentunya hal itu dilakukan sambil meyakikan putranya bahwa kali ini ia tidak lupa membawa kunci cadangan rumah.

"Sochi ?" perlahan Kushina memanggil nama sang putra sambil mendorong pintu kamar tidur putranya yang tidak terkunci, lampunya menyala, sejak kecil memang putranya tidak bisa tertidur dalam keadaan lampu mati.

"Sochi kau sudah tidur ?" Kushina memanggil sekali lagi, sambil melangkah kearah putranya yang terbaring diatas ranjang ia kemudian menyentuh menggoyang tubuhnya beberapa kali untuk memastikan hal itu, "Sochi ?"

Yakin bahwa putranya sudah terlelap Kushina kemudian menarik selimut yang tertimpa oleh kaki putra tunggalnya tersebut kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah itu Kushina berlutut disampingnya, ia memandangi wajah sang putra dengan seksama sambil beberapa kali memberikan usapan disana, "Setiap hari kau semakin tampan sochi..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Sochi-ku... aku benar-benar mencintaimu." lanjutnya.

Lalu seketika itu ia tiba-tiba teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan Kiba, dan ia juga sadar bahwa ia harus berbohong pada putranya sampai dua minggu kedepan, entah apa ia sanggup melakukannya atau tidak, tapi setiap kali ia berbohong pada putranya seolah-olah sebagian dari jiwanya semakin berkurang dan berkurang.

"Sochi kau mengerti kan kenapa kaa-chan melakukan ini ?" tidak terasa air matanya menetes mengikuti bentuk wajahnya, "Aku melakukannya karena aku terlalu mencintaimu sochi... aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu... aku tidak bisa..."

Jemari Kushina kemudian menyapu kearah bibir putranya yang ketika itu kelihatan agak pucat, "Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi ibu..." ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku dengan mudahnya mau memberikan tubuhku pada orang lain... tapi kau harus mengerti sochi, aku melakukannya untukmu... aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kumohon..." sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulut putranya yang ketika itu bergerak dalam tidurnya.

"Sochi ?" Kushina yang terkejut lalu memanggil sang putra, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tertidur ketika itu, "Sochi kau bangun ?"

"Jangan..." sekali lagi sang putra bergumam dalam tidurnya, ia mengganti posisinya berkali-kali, dahinya berkerut, dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat.

Kushina paham bahwa ketika itu putranya kemungkinan besar sedang mengalami mimpi buruk, sejak dulu memang ketika sang putra mengalami hal tersebut ia sering bergumam dalam tidurnya, berputar-putar diatas ranjangnya seperti orang yang kebingungan. Tidak tega melihat hal yang terjadi didepan matanya, Kushina mendekatkan kepalanya kearah sang putra, ia kemudian berbisik pelan di telinganya, "Ssshhh sochi kaa-chan ada disini..."

"Jangan bohongi aku kaa-chan..."

Kata-kata itu membuat tubuh Kushina seperti membeku. Rasa bersalahnya seketika itu juga membanjiri perasaan dan menenggelamkan hatinya, perlahan kemudian Kushina bangkit dan melangkah mundur menjauhi sang putra yang masih tampak menimati tidurnya. Ketika itu Kushina tidak sadar jika air matanya kembali menetes, tubuhnya kembali gemetaran, dan wajahnya kelihatan pucat.

"Maafkan kaa-chan... sochi.. maafkan kaa-chan... ini demi dirimu..." ia berbisik ditengah tangisnya yang semakin menguasai diri.

Kemudian sebelum tangisnya pecah disana, Kushina berlari meninggalkan kamar putranya. Sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan Kushina tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamar tersebut rapat-rapat. Tanpa menghiraukan bahwa ketika itu ia masih mengenakan pakaian pergi, Kushina kemudian melompat keatas ranjang tidurnya dan melepaskan tangisnya disana.

Malam itu didalam kamarnya berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata, 'maafkan aku' dan 'aku mencintaimu' sampai akhirnya kesadaran Kushina hilang dan suasana di kediaman Uzumaki kembali menjadi lengang.

 **-TBC-**

Thanks for reading this trash...

Review/Flame/Recommendation are welcomed with open arms...

~Salam Sampah~

 **P.S** : Rekomendasikan pendapat kalian tentang bagaimana story ini berlanjut ya...


	4. Taste of Betrayal

**(ALWAYS READ WARNING)**

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **WARNING :**

 **AU/OOC/NTR/LIME/LEMON/INCEST/**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN** **DEWASA** **DENGAN TEMA NTR**

 **Note** : Akhirnya chapter 04 di post juga... Sorry kalau jeda dari chp 3 ke chp 4 ini sangat lama. Bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menulis review dan flame walaupun hanya beberapa kata saya ucapkan terima kasih. Bagi yang kasih saya private message dan memberi ide (baik di pm/di kolom review) juga saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sangat besar. Idenya bagus-bagus dan sebisa mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan. Dari beberapa rekomendasi ide saya liat ada dua sisi yang berlawanan. Sebagian ada yang gak rela Kushina 'disentuh' sama orang lain selain Naruto, sedangkan sebagian lain menganggap itu poin **ntr** yang harus terjadi. Jujur saya masih bingung... memang saya sedikit sependat dengan mereka yang setuju bahwa Kushina harus punya setidaknya satu adegan dengan orang lain selain Naruto untuk menyempurnakan kesan ntr di cerita ini. Tapi berhubung saya masih ingin membahagiakan pembaca (- maaf bacot) jadi sampai saat ini saya masih ngambil jalur aman. Tapi pada akhirnya dari dua jalur itu tetep saya akan pilih salah satu. Oleh karena itu saya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan suara terbanyak dari kalian saja, bebas boleh rekomendasinya boleh melalui PM or tulis di review. Oh ya, sedikit tambahan buat yang mo kenalan dan ngobrol2 seputar tulis menulis cerita/fanfic, pm aja, feel free... I'm a friendly guy. Okay, sekian dulu dari saya dan **ingat**... ini adalah fic sampah, jangan marah2 dan teriak sampah setelah kalian merasa tidak puas, karena ya memang ini fic sampah pfffttt... :D

 **This is only a fanfiction, a small fragment of my perverted imagination,** **do not** **I repeat** **do not** **take things too seriously.**

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **Chapter -04-**

 **Taste of Betrayal**

Satu minggu kemudian...

Kushina malam itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna merah yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, rambutnya yang biasa terurai kini diikat keatas membuat dirinya terlihat lebih anggun dan mempesona. Kushina tidak menyadari bahwa para pria yang berada di ruangan tersebut mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, mereka semua merasa sangat beruntung karena dapat menjadi saksi atas kecantikan Kushina yang pada malam itu membuatnya nampak seperti seorang dewi. Namun jika ada seorang lelaki yang paling beruntung ketika itu, maka lelaki itu bernama Kiba, dan sekarang ia sedang duduk tepat di hadapan Kushina.

Seperti seseorang yang terhipnotis, pemuda Inuzuka tersebut sejak tadi tidak dapat menghentikan kedua matanya yang terkunci pada sosok Kushina. Wajah pemuda itu dihiasi oleh senyum, ia merasa bahagia sekaligus bangga ketika itu karena dapat mengajak wanita secantik Kushina untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ia tahu bahwa seluruh laki-laki lain yang berada di tempat ini merasa iri padanya, tapi ia tidak peduli, dan bahkan mungkin lebih tepatnya ia justru merasa senang dengan hal itu, karena dengan begitu, ia dapat membuktikan pada semua orang yang berada ditempat ini, bahwa Kushina adalah wanitanya.

"Kiba, tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kushina berkata pada pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya, sejak tadi ia memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda Inuzuka itu mengunci pandangan kearahnya dan hal tersebut membuat Kushina merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Sadar apa yang dilakukannya membuat Kushina merasa risih, Kiba kemudian mengedipkan mata sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari malaikat berambut merah yang duduk diseberangnya."Maaf, tapi hari ini kau kelihatan sangat luar biasa Kushina-chan."

Kushina memutar matanya tapi tidak bisa menyembunyian senyum yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Bagi Kushina, Kiba adalah seseorang dengan berbagai macam kepribadian. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tidak akan percaya bahwa kelak ia akan bisa menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama pemuda tersebut seperti sekarang. Dua hari pertama saat mereka mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama, Kushina masih menyimpan rasa benci dan dendam yang amat besar terhadap Kiba atas perlakuan yang diterimanya dari pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. Ketika itu, setiap kali Kushina melewati waktu bersama Kiba, ia enggan untuk sekedar berbicara atau bahkan menatap wajahnya sekalipun. Lalu yang kemudian membuat pandangan Kushina pada Kiba mulai berubah adalah karena walaupun Kushina selalu memojokkannya, Kiba tetap memperlakukan Kushina dengan penuh hormat. Ia selalu menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pujian, membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang ia sukai, dan tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda Inuzuka itu membalas kata-kata kasar dan berbagai perlakuan buruk lain yang diberikan Kushina padanya.

Memang bukan berarti Kushina dengan begitu saja memaafkan perlakuan Kiba terhadap dirinya seminggu yang lalu, tapi jika Kushina mengatakan bahwa ia membenci setiap detik waktu yang dilewatinya bersama Kiba, maka dia berbohong. Kushina walau tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, cukup menikmati perhatian yang diberikan oleh Kiba selama seminggu ini terhadapnya.

Kushina bagaimana pun juga adalah seorang wanita. Dan walau ia tidak pernah berusaha menarik perhatian Kiba, itu tidak berarti bahwa ia tidak menyukai bagaimana kecantikan yang dimilikinya bisa membuat pemuda Inuzuka itu kehabisan kata-kata.

Sedangkan Naruto, selama Kushina bepergian dengan Kiba, ia selalu berusaha untuk mengesampingkan pikiran dan ingatannya tentang putra tunggalnya tersebut. Hatinya akan hancur ketika ia mengingat sosoknya, ia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mungkin menghancurkan apa yang selama ini mereka miliki bersama. Tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini Kushina merasa acuh akan perasaan bersalahnya tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa semakin lama ia menghabskan waktunya bersama Kiba, maka justru semakin besar juga rasa acuhnya akan perasaan tersebut. Mungkin hal ini akan terdengar sangat egois, tapi ketika itu bagi Kushina yang terpenting adalah kenyataan bahwa untuk satu minggu terakhir ini tidak apa jika ia ingin mengesampingkan perasaan-perasaan bersalahnya yang justru membuat Kushina merasa tidak tenang dan membuatnya merasa amat berdosa.

Ya, untuk satu minggu kedepan ini Kushina akan menikmati waktu yang telah ia janjikan dengan Kiba, dan setelah satu minggu ini berakhir, barulah ia akan memutuskan langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil.

"Kushina-chan ?" tegur Kiba.

"Hmm ?"

"Kau menyukai tempat ini ?"

Kushina kemudian mengalihkan pandanganannya kearah sekitar ruangan, sambil memainkan gelas anggur di sebelah tangannya ia berpura-pura untuk menutupi rasa kagumnya pada tempat makan paling mewah di Konoha ini. "Hmm... bagaimana ya ?"

Kiba hanya bisa tertawa memperhatikan tingkahnya yang seperti itu. "Terlalu kaku untuk seleramu ?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Kushina, ia lalu meletakkan kembali gelas anggurnya keatas meja sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi yang terbuat dari kayu berukir. "Tapi sekali-sekali datang ke tempat seperti ini mungkin tidak jelek juga."

Kiba tersenyum lebar begitu ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut, ia kemudian menundukan tubuhnya kearah Kushina sambil berbisik. "Lebih baik dari ramen bukan ?"

"Dalam mimpimu."

Kiba tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika Kushina berkata demikian, kekaguman wanita tersebut terhadap ramen memang sudah hampir melewati batas kewajaran. Dalam usahanya untuk mendekatkan diri pada Kushina, hampir setiap malamnya Kiba selalu membawa Kushina untuk makan malam di berbagai macam restoran ramen di sekitar Konoha, ia sendiri tidak begitu menyukai ramen, tapi bagi Kiba hal itu tentunya tidak menjadi masalah, karena tujuan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Kushina bukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang, tapi untuk mendapatkan hatinya dan tubuhnya secara utuh.

"Oh ya, beberapa waktu lalu aku mendengar kabar tentangmu Kushina-chan." Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Mendengar kabar tentangku atau mencari kabar tentangku ?" Kushina membalasnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mencari kabar tentangmu..." Kiba tersenyum mengalah.

"Lalu ?"

"Apa kau dulu terlibat sebagai donor yang menyumbangkan dana bagi beberapa panti asuhan di Konoha ?" Kiba berkata dengan hati-hati, ia tidak tahu apakah topik pembicaraan ini adalah sesuatu hal yang sensitif atau tidak bagi Kushina.

Untuk sesaat Kushina terdiam, kedua lengannya yang menggenggam garpu dan pisau makan diatas piring putih yang menyajikan potongan dagin steak terbaik di Konoha berhenti bergerak. Ia kemudian menggulirkan mata violetnya kearah Kiba, pandangannya mengisyaratkan sedikit rasa kecurigaan dan sedikit rasa tidak suka karena pemuda Inuzuka itu telah mengorek masa lalunya. "Kenapa dengan itu ?"

Kiba mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya. "Tenang Kushina-chan, aku hanya ingin bertanya karena keluargaku juga ingin melakukan hal itu... atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku ingin melakukan hal itu, dan aku sudah membahasnya dengan keluargaku, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu jika kau memang memiliki pengalaman tentang hal itu karena aku ingin kau membantuku dalam hal ini."

Kushina mendengus ketika ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Perasaannya terhadap Kiba memang sudah melunak, tapi jika ia mencoba untuk membuat Kushina kagum terhadapnya dengan membuatnya kembali terlibat pada salah satu kegiatan yang dahulu dijalaninya dengan sepenuh hati, maka itu seperti sebuah penghinaan terhadap dirinya.

"Kau akan berlaku sejauh itu hanya untuk membuatku merasa kagum padamu ?" Kushina bertanya lagi, kini dengan nada yang terdengar sangat sinis. "Kau membuatku mu-"

"Sebentar Kushina-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku Kushina-chan !" Kushina mendesis dari balik rahangnya, tempramennya yang mudah meletup kini kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Tunggu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu jangan salah paham dulu !" Kiba berusaha menyentuh telapak tangan Kushina namun wanita berambut merah itu menariknya dari atas meja sebelum Kiba melakukan hal tersebut.

"..." Kushina tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menatap tajam kearah Kiba tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Kiba menghela nafasnya, ia tahu bahwa Kushina mungkin akan tidak menyukai hal yang diutarakannya tersebut tapi tidak menduga bahwa Kushina akan bereaksi keras seperti ini. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu..." ujarnya dengan nada lemah.

Kushina tidak begitu tertarik mendengar penjelasan dari Kiba, baginya makan malam yang seharusnya bisa berjalan dengan baik ini sudah hancur, dan kini tidak ada satu hal pun yang ada di kepalanya selain keinginannya untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahnya.

"Dengar Kushina-chan, aku... aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kagum kepadaku... aku menanyakan hal itu padamu karena ada sesuatu tentangku yang belum kau ketahui... tck, bukan hanya kau mungkin kebanyakan orang juga tidak mengetahuinya."

Kushina semakin meruncingkan kedua matanya kearah Kiba, perasaan curiganya kini bertambah besar.

Tapi ketika itu Kiba membalas tatapan Kushina dengan keteguhan dalam hatinya. Lagipula ini adalah bagian dari rencananya, bagi pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, membocorkan bahwa ia sesungguhnya bukan berasal dari keluarga Inuzuka pada Kushina adalah sesuatu yang memang sudah direncanakan olehnya, tapi kenyataan bahwa dulu Kiba dan Kushina saling mengenal satu sama lain masih akan disimpan olehnya karena bagi Kiba itu adalah senjata terakhirnya.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan di wajahnya Kiba lalu berkata. "Aku adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Inuzuka... aku bukan putra kandung ibuku, aku adalah seorang yatim piatu sebelum keluarga Inuzuka mengangkatku sebagai anak di usiaku yang ke enam." Ujar Kiba.

"A-apa..." Kushina seperti orang yang kehabisan kata-kata setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kiba, selama ini ia menyangka bahwa Kiba adalah seorang Inuzuka asli, lagipula jika Kiba memang bukan anak kandung dari ibunya ia tidak mungkin memperoleh posisi sebagai ahli waris keluarganya, karena tentunya sebagai anak angkat ia tidak memiliki darah Inuzuka sebagaimana kakak dan adik kandungnya. "Tapi kau... bukankah kau penerus keluarga Inuzuka ?"

Kiba mengangguk lemah. "Kakak dan adik angkatku semuanya wanita... aku diangkat anak oleh ibuku karena aku laki-laki, menurutnya lebih baik membiarkan aku walaupun sebagai anak angkatnya menjadi pewaris keluarga Inuzuka daripada menyerahkan posisi ini pada pamanku... karena pamanku memiliki reputasi yang buruk sebagai seorang pejudi... Yah, tapi itu pun untuk sementara, setidaknya sampai ibuku kelak memiliki putra kandung sendiri, tapi ternyata adik bungsuku juga seorang wanita dan tidak lama setelah ibuku melahirkan adik bungsuku itu... ayahku meninggal akibat kecelakaan."

Kushina tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana ketika itu, ia sungguh terkejut dengan kenyataan yang diutarakan oleh Kiba. Kemudian seolah mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi ketika itu, Kushina tertawa sinis. "Jika kau pikir aku percaya dengan kebohonganmu maka kau salah Kiba." Ujarnya. "Aku menyesal telah mengubah pandanganku padamu... sepertinya kau memang tidak pernah benar-benar berubah, kau hanya pemuda licik yang akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan... dan sekarang yang kau inginkan adalah aku... atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tubuhku."

"Aku separuh menduga bahwa kau akan berkata seperti itu." Kiba membalas perkataan Kiba sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku jasnya. "Baca ini, kau seharusnya bisa tahu bahwa surat ini asli." Ia kemudian meletakkan kertas tersebut ke sisi meja tempat Kushina berada.

Kata-kata Kiba tidak salah, Kushina yang dulu pernah berkecimpung dalam hal ini, tentu dapat membedakan mana surat perjanjian adopsi yang asli dan mana yang palsu. Dan yang Kiba tunjukkan kepadanya memang benar-benar surat perjanjian adopsi asli. Di sana tertera bahwa Kiba secara resmi diangkat oleh keluarga Inuzuka sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka.

"Aku tahu jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai seorang pemuda yang menjijikkan. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan nama keluargaku untuk keuntunganku sendiri, mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kuhormati." Kiba menjelaskan.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kushina katakan setelah Kiba menjelaskan semua itu, mulanya ia menganggap bahwa Kiba hanya berusaha untuk membuatnya jatuh hati pada pemuda tersebut kemudian ia menganggapnya membual ketika berkata bahwa ia sesungguhnya adalah seorang yatim piatu, namun setelah mendengar penjelasan dan melihat ekspresi serta sorot matanya, Kushina dapat merasakan bahwa kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda itu bukan bualan semata. "Kau... tidak main-main ?"

Sekali lagi Kiba menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak main-main, dan aku juga tidak main-main ketika aku bilang bahwa aku ingin menjadi seorang donor dalam sebuah yayasan panti asuhan... Aku memang sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak lama, tapi aku barus bisa melakukannya sekarang ketika aku sudah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Kau tahu sendiri di Konoha usia tujuh belas berarti orang itu sudah dianggap dewasa, dan sebelum ibuku mewariskan usaha keluarga Inuzuka padaku kelak, aku ingin terlebih mengurusi hal ini... aku... aku hanya ingin membuat anak-anak yang bernasib sama denganku memiliki kehidupan yang sedikit lebih baik." Ia menjelaskan.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kiba... aku... aku tidak tahu..." Kushina menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah telah berlaku kasar terhadap Kiba, tempramen wanita berambut merah ini sejak dulu memang mudah naik, mood dan perasaannya pun sangat mudah berubah, bisa dikatakan bahwa Kushina adalah wanita yang digerakkan oleh perasaannya, baik itu cinta, benci, kesedihan, dan amarah.

"Tidak apa." Kiba mengibas sebelah tangannya. "Asal kau mengizinkan aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kushinca-chan..." ia kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

"Kiba !" protes Kushina.

Kiba tersenyum begitu ia melihat Kushina sudah merasa kembali nyaman dengan keberadaannya, lalu tanpa disadari oleh wanita berambut merah itu, perlahan Kiba menyentuh telapak tangan Kushina.

Sentuhan tersebut membuat Kushina sedikit terkejut, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat di wajahnya dan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika sentuhan tersebut seolah menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jadi ? Bagaimana, apakah kau bisa membantuku dalam hal itu ?" tanya Kiba, jemarinya bermain diatas permukaan tangan Kushina, memberikan sentuhan kecil yang membuat wanita itu sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah lama sekali tidak terlibat dalam hal seperti itu..." jawab Kushina.

Kiba tersenyum, ia mengerti maksud perkataan Kushina tapi bagi pemuda tersebut keterlibatan Kushina dalam rencana kecilnya ini adalah sesuatu yang mutlak, karena semuanya telah diatur oleh Kiba hanya supaya Kushina mau kembali terjun dalam dunia tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan aku mau kau menemaniku besok... besok aku harus bertemu dengan salah satu kepala rumah yatim piatu yang akan menerima donor dari sponsorku."

"Sponsor ? Bukankah kau mendapat sponsor dari keluargamu ?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, memang hal itu bisa kulakukan... tapi aku ingin benar-benar mengurus hal ini tanpa bantuan keluargaku." Ia menjelaskan, sesaat Kiba meneguk segelas anggur dihadapannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu... aku adalah pemuda yang tidak bertanggung jawab, hidupku hanya dipenuhi oleh pesta dan hal-hal semacamnya... sewaktu kita bertemu... sewaktu kita bertemu di klab malam beberapa saat lalu, ketika itu aku sedang merayakan hari ulang tahunku, dan sebetulnya aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan hari itu sebagai hari terakhirku untuk bertingkah bodoh... aku butuh tujuan hidup yang lebih... kau mengerti kan ?"

Kushina tidak mungkin lupa kejadian saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di klab malam beberapa saat lalu, apalagi malam itu juga merupakan malam dimana hubungannya dengan Kiba dimulai, hubungan yang diawali dengan sesuatu yang berbau seksual dan kotor.

Kushina kemudian menghela nafasnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "Sepertinya aku yang menghancurkan resolusi ulang tahunmu ya..."

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kiba mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Jika kau tidak bertemu aku... mungkin..."

"Hentikah, jika ada yang salah pada waktu itu maka aku orangnya... aku mengancamu Kushina-chan, aku... aku memaksamu melakukan hal yang benar-benar kotor... aku bahkan tidak percaya aku melakukannya... aku... aku..." Kiba sedikit terbata, ia mengingat bagaimana caranya memperlakukan Kushina ketika ia mendatangi rumahnya minggu lalu, dan walaupun niat buruknya tidak banyak berubah, tetap saja ada sebagian kecil dalam hatinya yang menyesali perbuatan bejatnya pada saat itu.

"Tapi aku yang memulainya kan ?" Kushina menatap Kiba, ia tidak ingin pemuda Inuzuka tersebut menanggung kesalahannya sendirian. "Aku yang memberikan stocking itu padamu... dan aku juga yang menghubungimu lebih dulu..."

Keduanya lalu terdiam, mereka sama-sama mengingat kejadian minggu lalu, jika ketika itu Naruto tidak datang ke rumahnya maka entah apa yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah... apa yang kita lakukan, membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak." Kiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka, wajahnya tersenyum walaupun Kushina dapat melihat sorot matanya yang memancarkan rasa penyesalan.

Kushina mengunci pandangan matanya kearah Kiba, semakin pemuda tersebut menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya tentang apa yang telah ia perbuat maka semakin besar juga sosoknya tumbuh dalam diri wanita berambut merah tersebut. "Kiba... kau jangan menyesali yang sudah terjadi, walaupun hubungan kita diawali dengan sesuatu yang tidak baik, aku tidak menyesali pertemuan kita... dan sekarang... sekarang aku tidak akan segan untuk menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman."

Kiba membalas tatapan Kushina, wajahnya yang tadi kelihatan sedikit gelap kini berubah menjadi cerah, senyumnya yang tadi terlihat dipaksakan kini berubah menjadi tulus. "Kalau begitu mari kita bersulang." Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian meraih gelas kristal berisi anggur dihadapannya. "Untuk pertemanan kita."

"Untuk pertemanan kita." Kushina mengamini kata tersebut.

Lalu keduanya saling tertawa dan kembali tenggelam dalam topik pembicaraan mereka. Kiba tidak hentinya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pada permukaan punggung tangan Kushina, dan Kushina sendiri yang merasakan sebuah sensasi dari sentuhan itu, terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Pada waktu yang bersamaan di kediaman Uzumaki...

Naruto berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh keringat dan nafas yang terengah. Seperti biasanya, ketika ia sedang merasa tidak enak hati, Naruto akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan berlatih taijutsu, melampiaskan emosi dan perasaannya dalam tiap gerakan mematikan yang ia lancarkan ke udara. Tapi malam ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, malam ini amarah yang terbakar dalam dirinya seolah tidak terbendung, dan itu membuat dada Naruto terasa sesak, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuhnya, suatu emosi, suatu perasaan yang tertahan dalam hatinya. Dan semakin ia berusaha menahannya, maka semakin sulit juga rasanya ia untuk bernafas.

Sudah dua jam lebih Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih taijutsu, tenaganya sendiri sudah hampir habis, mulut serta kerongkongannya terasa kering, dan otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya juga sudah mulai terasa sakit akibat dipaksa bekerja melebihi kapasitasnya, namun tetap saja Naruto tidak merasa puas. Entah kenapa tapi kepalanya seolah dipenuhi oleh ketakutan, hatinya dibakar oleh kebencian, dan pada saat itu yang benar-benar membuatnya frustasi adalah kenyataan bahwa ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab semua itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan ? Apa yang membuatnya meledak-ledak seperti ini ?

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya, kedua lengannya beristirahat di lutut, kepalanya menghadap kebawah, membiarkan peluh yang membasahi rambutnya menetes jatuh ke rumput kecil yang memenuhi halaman belakang rumah pemuda pirang tersebut. "Apa yang terjadi padaku..." ia berbicara di tengah nafasnya yang terengah.

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto berada dalam posisi tersebut, pemuda berambut matahari itu kemudian berdiri tegak sambil menengadahkan kepalanya kearah rembulan. Matanya terpejam ketika angin malam datang membasuh tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh butiran keringat. Kadang ia berpikir bahwa mungkin penyebab sikap anehnya belakangan ini diakibatkan oleh rasa kesepian, memang selama seminggu ini ia jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan ibunya karena wanita itu tiba-tiba memiliki kesibukan di perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh mendiang ayahnya.

Mulanya Naruto tidak keberatan, ia tahu bagaimana perusahaan itu memiliki arti penting bagi sang ibu. Lagipula Naruto sendiri sempat berpikiran bahwa sang ibu memang membutuhkan kesibukan untuk membuatnya kembali bersemangat, sudah bukan rahasia memang jika dalam beberapa bulan terakhir sang ibu selalu kelihatan murung. Tapi justru setelah mendapat kesibukan, kini giliran Naruto yang justru malah merasa kesepian.

Memang hal tersebut membuat Naruto nampak bodoh bahkan di hadapan dirinya sendiri, tapi akhir-akhir ini ada sebuah perasaan posesif yang lahir dalam dirinya dan perasaan tersebut mengarah pada sosok sang ibu. Kejadian minggu lalu memang sepertinya meninggalkan sebuah ketakutan yang sangat dalam pada dirinya.

Pada akhirnya memang apa yang terjadi seminggu lalu itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman. Tapi dari kesalah pahaman tersebut terlahir suatu perasaan takut yang sebelumnya tidak pernah muncul dalam diri Naruto.

Ia takut jika sang ibu ternyata membohonginya.

Ia takut jika sang ibu ternyata memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya.

Dan dari ketakutannya tersebut kemudian Naruto seperti mendengar sebuah bisikan kecil di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika ternyata ibunya selama ini membohonginya ? Bagaimana jika selama ini ternyata sang ibu pergi menemui laki-laki lain dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ? Bagaimana jika ternyata laki-laki lain itu ternyata adalah Kiba ?

"BRENGSEK !" Naruto berteriak keras untuk meluapkan emosinya yang memuncak. Entah kenapa tapi hatinya seolah tidak mau percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi, hatinya seolah merasa yakin bahwa ia memang benar-benar telah dikhianati. "BRENGSEK ! BRENGSEK !" ia kemudian menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kearah pilar kayu yang menopang atap beranda halaman belakang rumah sebanyak dua kali, membuat bekas lukanya disana yang masih dibalut perban kini kembali mengeluarkan darah segar.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa ketika itu air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, ia tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, kemudian kedua kakinya yang gemetaran mendadak kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuh dan membuat Naruto jatuh terkapar diatas rumput hijau di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia meringkuk disana, sambil memegangi kedua lutut kakinya ia memejamkan matanya sekuat yang ia bisa. "Kami... apa yang terjadi denganku..."

Mungkin sang ibu sudah menganggap kejadian itu berlalu, dan Naruto juga sesungguhnya ingin sekali berpikiran seperti itu, tapi kejadian minggu lalu itu benar-benar membuat hatinya merasa sakit.

Ketika Naruto menganggap bahwa ibunya telah menemukan seseorang yang dapat dijadikan tempat bagi hatinya untuk berlabuh, ketika wanita yang begitu ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati telah rela memberikan kasih sayang dan tubuhnya kepada orang lain, Naruto benar-benar kehilangan arah. Ia tahu bahwa seharusnya ia tidak bersikap begitu, ia tahu bahwa memang sudah sewajarnya bagi sang ibu untuk menemukan sosok laki-laki lain yang dapat menggantikan peran sang mendiang ayah, seorang laki-laki yang dapat membuatnya merasa dicintai sebagai wanita seutuhnya, namun walaupun ia mengetahui dan menyadari semua itu, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Lalu ketika minggu lalu ia beranggapan bahwa laki-laki yang ternyata mendapatkan semua itu tidak lain ternyata adalah Kiba, teman satu kelasnya sendiri, maka rasa sakit dalam hatinya terasa semakin menjadi. Dan ketika itu barulah Naruto percaya dengan kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada rasa sakit yang lebih menyayat hati selain rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh penghianatan.

Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya lagi, detak jantungnya yang barusan mulai menurun kini bertambah cepat lagi karena ia mengingat peristiwa tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal terasa bergetar akibat perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. "Itu semua hanya ada dalam pikiranku. Itu semua hanya ada dalam pikiranku. Itu semua hanya ada dalam pikiranku." Kalimat tersebut diucapkannya berkali-kali.

"ITU SEMUA TIDAK TERJADI !" Naruto berteriak, mencoba melepaskan seluruh perasaan gundahnya dalam satu teriakan yang kemudian bergema ke seluruh penjuru.

Sekali lagi Naruto tahu, ia benar-benar tahu bahwa kejadian minggu lalu itu hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman. Tidak ada sama sekali kaitan apa-apa diantara sang ibu dan Kiba, apapun yang dilihatnya ketika itu hanya berasal dari ketakutannya saja, bahkan stocking yang ditemukan dalam kendaraan Kiba pun ternyata bukan milik ibunya, lagi-lagi ketakunnya sajalah yang bertanggung jawab akan hal tersebut dan membuat Naruto berpikiran begitu.

Tapi jika memang benar begitu, lantas kenapa ketakutannya masih ia rasakan juga sekarang ?

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jika ia boleh menduga, maka mungkin alasan kenapa ia masih merasa takut sampai sekarang adalah karena kejadian seminggu lalu tanpa disadari oleh Naruto telah membuka kedua matanya. Selama ini ia begitu naif, berpikiran bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya, seperti selama ini ketika dalam dunia kecilnya ia hanya berdua saja dengan sang ibu. Tapi sekarang ia mulai sadar bahwa dunia kecilnya tersebut hanyalah sesuatu yang bersifat sementara. Dan ia sangat ketakutan jika kelak tanpa disadarinya, sang ibu memutuskan untuk pergi dari dunia kecil yang selama ini mereka tinggali bersama, rasa takutnya kemudian menyatu dengan kecemburuan yang muncul dari dalam hati ketika ia membayangkan sang ibu kelak akan menjadi milik orang lain. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya, karena baginya, ibunya adalah miliknya seorang.

Naruto menginginkan ibunya.

Naruto membutuhkan ibunya.

Dan terutama, Naruto mencintai ibunya.

Dari berbagai macam perasaan yang lahir dalam dirinya terhadap sang ibu, tetap saja semuanya akan bermuara pada satu titik akhir, yaitu bahwa ia mencintai ibunya. Dan karena itulah, ia begitu tidak berdaya dalam menghadapi gejolak perasaan lain yang juga berteriak dalam dirinya.

Karena pada akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa melihat satu jalan keluar, mau tidak mau ia memang harus bisa melepaskan sang ibu, jika memang ibunya telah menemukan sosok laki-laki lain yang lebih layak mendapatkan keseluruhan dirinya secara utuh. Hatinya, kasih sayangnya, cintanya dan tubuhnya.

Bagi Naruto, sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk memiliki sang ibu, tetap saja hal itu tidak lebih penting daripada melihat senyumannya yang datang tulus dari dalam hati. Kelak jika memang ibunya sudah memiliki orang lain sebagai tempatnya bersandar, maka apa lagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain menerima hal itu dengan lapang dada.

Sulit memang, tapi cinta yang dimilikinya memang sebesar itu, ia tidak akan mengotori hubungan mereka berdua dengan fantasi kotornya, tidak. Melakukan hal itu hanya akan membuat sang ibu kecewa kepadanya, kepalanya mungkin memang sudah 'rusak', ketertarikan yang dimilikinya terhadap sang ibu bukanlah sesuatu yang normal, tapi sekali lagi bahkan walaupun ia sudah 'rusak' ia tetap mencintai ibunya.

"Hahhhh..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega dari mulutnya, sambil menikmati rumput yang menggelitik tubuhnya akibat hembusan angin utara, kedua bola mata birunya menatap kearah taburan cahaya perak yang berkedip disekitar langit malam.

Naruto tersenyum, bahkan keindahan langit malam pun tidak bisa menandingi kecantikan sang ibu. Tidak ada bintang disana yang bersinar lebih cerah daripada kedua mata violetnya, tidak juga hangat cahaya rembulan dapat menandingi kehangatan yang muncul dari senyumannya.

Bayangan sang ibu yang muncul di kepalanya seolah-olah mengusir segala kegelapan yang ketika itu menyelimuti hatinya. Ketakutannya masih ada, lukanya masih membekas, tapi memikirkan hal itu hanya akan membuatnya keadaannya semakin buruk. Sadar akan hal tersebut Naruto kemudian perlahan mencoba untuk berdiri. Kedua kakinya masih terasa lemah, tapi untuk berjalan saja ia masih merasa cukup kuat. Naruto lalu beranjak masuk kedalam rumahnya yang ketika itu terasa sunyi tanpa kehadiran sang ibu. "Kaa-chan..." ia berbisik pelan, sambil mengingat paras sang ibu di kepalanya. Naruto tanpa sadar kembali tersenyum. Ia memang mencintai ibunya, dan mungkin sampai mati pun ia akan selalu begitu.

Setelah memforsir tubuhnya sejak sore tadi, Naruto yang tubuhnya terasa lengket akibat keringat memutuskan untuk mandi. Berbeda seperti hari biasanya, kali ini ia tidak menghabiskan waktu lama untuk berendam ketika mandi karena perutnya sudah berteriak kelaparan, belum lagi ketika itu luka pada punggung telapak tangan kanannya kembali terbuka dan membuatnya merasa kesakitan tiap kali luka tersebut bersentuhan dengan air.

Tanpa kehadiran sang ibu yang biasanya selalu memenuhi meja makan dengan berbagai jenis menu, santapan makan malam Naruto ketika itu hanya berupa semangkuk ramen instan saja. Naruto tentu saja tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, baginya ramen adalah ramen, entah itu buatan tangan atau bukan, tetap saja akan terasa nikmat di mulutnya. Tapi jika ada satu hal yang ketika itu membuatnya merasa sedikit kesal adalah kenyataan bahwa tangan kanannya kini sulit digerakkan tanpa menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Ia mulai menyesali kebodohannya tadi ketika dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghantam pilar kayu di beranda halaman belakang rumahnya. Perban yang melilit luka di tangannya memang sudah diganti, tapi tetap saja celah luka dari permukaan kulitnya yang sobek sedikit demi sedikit mengeluarkan darah sehingga perban putih yang melilitnya kini bercampur dengan warna merah.

Tapi sejak dulu memang Naruto bukanlah tipikal orang yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, ia memiliki tempramen khas Uzumaki yang diyakini olehnya ia dapatkan dari sang ibu. Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar ketika ia mengingat bagaimana luapan emosi dari sang ibu ketika wanita itu sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia mengingat bagaimana dahulu ibunya pernah menghajar habis-habisan seorang laki-laki yang berusaha menggoda Mikoto dihadapan kedua matanya.

Agak aneh memang karena sang ibu bisa begitu berubah menjadi sangat protektif pada seseorang yang disayanginya tapi di sisi lain selalu tidak berdaya ketika ia menjadi korban suatu perlakuan buruk. Tapi mungkin ia juga sedikit lebih hampir memiliki kesamaan dalam hal tersebut. Naruto tidak pernah berusaha membela dirinya ketika orang lain menghinanya atau mencari masalah dengannya dan akan selalu menerima perlakuan buruk dari mereka dengan senyum di wajahnya ketika hal itu terjadi, namun ia juga bisa berubah menjadi buas ketika orang-orang itu menghina sang ibu atau Mikoto yang baginya merupakan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Contoh kecilnya adalah ketika ia beberapa saat yang lalu berkelahi dengan Sasuke setelah pemuda Uchiha itu mengatakan bahwa ibunya adalah seorang pelacur yang mengincar harta Namikaze.

Hari itu adalah hari sial bagi Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, sambil duduk menikmati segelas teh hangat di ruang makan keluarga ia menikmati kesendiriannya. Di tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dan Naruto ketika itu juga langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa sempat melihat siapa penghubungnya.

"Ya, halo ?"

"Naru-chan."

"Mikoto-nee ?" ujar Naruto, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa penghubungnya tidak lain adalah Mikoto.

"Na-"

Belum sempat Mikoto berbicara lebih lanjut, Naruto yang kini sudah yakin bahwa suara penghubungnya itu adalah suara Mikoto memotong perkataan wanita berambut legam tersebut. "Mikoto-nee, apa yang terjadi ? Kemana kau seminggu ini ?"

Naruto dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas Mikoto dari balik ponselnya, wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Aku merindukan suaramu Naru-chan."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Eh ? Mikoto-nee ? Ada apa ? Kenapa kau berbicara begitu ?"

Mikoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, ia mengalihkan pembicaraannya dan bertanya tentang hal lain kepada Naruto. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kushina ?"

"Kaa-chan sudah satu minggu ini sibuk dengan pekerjaan di perusahaannya." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa dihubungi ?"

"Emm..." Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, sejujurnya ia juga merasa sedikit heran dengan penjelasan ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa selama ia bekerja nanti ponselnya akan dimatikan. "Aku juga kurang mengerti, tapi jika kau ingin menghubungi kaa-chan kau bisa melakukannya pagi-pagi sebelum ia berangkat atau malam sebelum ia pulang."

"Sekarang dia belum pulang ?"

"Belum, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab Naruto. "Sekarang giliranku bertanya, selama satu minggu ini kenapa Mikoto-nee tidak pernah datang ke sekolah ?"

"Na-Naru-chan... aku... aku mungkin akan berhenti mengajar di sana."

Naruto butuh setidaknya waktu sepuluh detik sebelum ia dapat bereaksi setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Kata 'terkejut' mungkin terlalu sepele untuk mencerminkan bagaimana perasaannya setelah ia mendengar hal tersebut.

"Naru-chan ?"

"Sesuatu terjadi padamu Mikoto-nee ? Aku ke tempatmu sekarang ya ?"

"Tidak !" balas Mikoto dengan lugas. "Ka-kau tidak perlu datang kemari lagi... aku sengaja menghubungimu agar kau... agar kau tidak menghubungiku lagi... aku tahu selama satu minggu terakhir ini kau terus menghubungiku... dan aku memang sengaja tidak menjawab panggilan darimu."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menghubungimu Mikoto-nee ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

"A-aku akan kembali ke keluarga Uchiha... dan mereka tidak ingin aku memiliki hubungan dengan kau atau Kushina..."

"Apa !?" tanpa sadar telapak tangan Naruto menepuk meja makan dihadapannya dengan keras, ia tahu hubungan Mikoto dan Uchiha sangat buruk, karena itu ketika Mikoto menjelaskan bahwa ia akan kembali ke keluarga Uchiha, Naruto merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang besar disembunyikan oleh wanita tersebut. "Kau bercanda Mikoto-nee !? Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, kau mau kembali kesana !?"

"A-aku harus mengurus Sasuke."

Mendengar alasan tersebut Naruto merasa ingin muntah, ia tahu bagaimana cara Sasuke melihat Mikoto, dan sebenarnya terdapat ironi sendiri dalam hal tersebut karena ia sendiri memiliki fantasi terhadap ibunya. Tapi Sasuke berbeda dengan Naruto, jika Naruto selalu berusaha melawan perasaan kotornya terhadap sang ibu, Sasuke tidak pernah menyembunyikan ketertarikannya terhadap Mikoto, beberapa tahun yang lalu Sasuke bahkan pernah mencoba untuk menodai Mikoto.

Sebelumnya perlu diketahui bahwa hubungan antara Mikoto dan Sasuke tidak pernah dekat walau pada kenyataannya mereka adalah sepasang ibu dan anak. Penyebabnya adalah Fugaku, setelah Sasuke lahir, Mikoto dan Fugaku saling bercerai. Mereka sejak awal memang tidak pernah dekat dan Fugaku sendiri memang menikahi Mikoto hanya karena Mikoto adalah putri dari pewaris keluarga Uchiha dan tentu saja karena kecantikannya.

Setelah keduanya bercerai, posisi Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha tidak bergeser, dan dengan kekuatan politiknya ia menggunakan segala cara untuk menjatuhkan hak asuh Sasuke pada dirinya. Mikoto sendiri berjuang untuk mendapatkan hak asuh atas Sasuke, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya melawan orang dengan pengaruh besar seperti Fugaku, dengan mudah Fugaku akhirnya berhasil mendapat apa yang ia incar, dan untuk memperparah keadaan ia juga mendidik Sasuke untuk membenci sosok Mikoto.

Tapi walaupun Sasuke mendapat doktrin untuk membenci sosok sang ibu, tetap saja merasa haus atas kasih sayang seorang ibu yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Bagaimana pun ia tetap menginginkan dan membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu di sisinya. Mengetahui hal tersebut kemudian Fugaku menggunakan cara lain, ia memperkenalkan Sasuke pada wanita dan seks jauh sebelum waktunya. Lalu mengetahui bahwa putranya mulai menunjukkan nafsu pada hal-hal yang berbau seksual, maka Fugaku menjadikan sosok Mikoto sebagai obsek obsesi seksual bagi putranya.

Setelah obsesi tersebut tertanam di otak Sasuke, Fugaku kemudian mengatur agar Mikoto dan Sasuke dapat saling bertemu kembali. Ia memiliki sebuah rencana, dan baginya obsesi sang putra terhadap ibu kandungnya tersebut adalah sesuatu yang dapat digunakan. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa pertemuan keduanya telah diatur, Mikoto akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa bulan pertama mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, Mikoto terutama yang merindukan sosok putranya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lebih jauh lagi mengenal Sasuke, ia ingin memiliki hubungan yang spesial, sama seperti bagaimana sahabatnya Kushina dan putranya Naruto bisa menjalin hubungan ibu dan anak yang sangat kuat. Sayangnya, karena Sasuke sudah terlanjur dibentuk oleh Fugaku hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Di satu saat bahkan Sasuke berusaha untuk melampiaskan hasrat seksnya pada Mikoto walaupun pada akhirnya tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Kejadian tersebut benar-benar membuat Mikoto sangat terluka, seluruh perasaan dan keinginan wanita Uchiha itu untuk kembali menjalin hubungan yang terputus dengan putranya hilang begitu saja. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri harus menahan kebenciannya pada sosok Sasuke ketika ia mendengar apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda itu kepada Mikoto.

Karena itu ketika Mikoto mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengurus Sasuke, Naruto menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah lelucon. Ia tahu benar bahwa perasaan wanita berambut legam itu terhadap Sasuke sudah mati, dan selama ini di sekolahnya Sasuke pun tidak pernah berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Mikoto. Ia masih sering memojokkan Mikoto secara verbal ketika orang-orang di sekolahnya sedang tidak melihat.

"Jangan bercanda Mikoto-nee ! Aku tahu apa yang sempat dilakukannya terhadapmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu ! Aku tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukanmu di sekolah !"

"Dia anakku !" Mikoto membalas perkataan Naruto. "Di-dia tetap anakku, dan itu semua adalah salahku, salahku karena aku tidak pernah memberikan waktuku padanya... aku... aku malah sibuk mengurusi anak orang lain, aku terlalu sibuk mengurusimu ! Dan karena itu Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti sekarang !"

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, ia tidak percaya bahwa Mikoto sampai hati untuk berkata seperti itu pada dirinya. "Oh, jadi itu semua salahku ? Salahku jika Sasuke memiliki sifat arogan ? Salahku jika ia suka menindas murid-murid lain di sekolahnya menggunakan nama Uchiha ? Salahku juga jika ia pernah berusaha untuk melampiaskan nafsu seksnya padamu ? Semua salahku ?"

"Hentikan itu ! Jangan bicara seperti itu !"

"Seperti apa ? Bukankah tadi kau bilang itu semuanya salahku ?" Naruto mendesis kencang.

Tangis Mikoto pecah seketika itu juga, Naruto bisa mendengar isakan dan jeritan wanita berambut legam itu setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. "Maafkan aku... Naru-chan.. ma-maafkan aku..."

"Mikoto-nee..." Naruto luluh mendengar suara tangisan tersebut, ia ingin sekali mendekap Mikoto sambil mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika itu, tapi mereka berdua saling berjauhan dan Naruto tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan tangisan dari Mikoto selain ucapan yang hanya bisa disampaikannya dari balik ponsel. "Jangan menangis Mikoto-nee... aku menyayangimu kau tahu itu kan ?"

Mikoto tidak mendengarkan Naruto, ia masih terus menangis sambil meminta maaf kepadanya. "Ini semua salahku... semua salahku... maafkan aku Naru-chan... maafkan aku..." berulang kali kata-kata itu terdengar di telinga Naruto.

Baru sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian tangisan Mikoto berhenti, Naruto ketika itu bingung harus berkata apa. "Mikoto-nee, kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Naru-chan... tolong jangan cari aku, katakan pada Kushina bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku kan ?"

Kening Naruto berkerut, di satu sisi ia ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ketika perasaan terhadap situasinya dengan sang ibu masih kacau seperti ini, sekarang tiba-tiba Mikoto mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti berusaha menghubunginya. "Apakah kau sedang bercanda Mikoto-nee ? Apakah kau dan kaa-chan sengaja mempermainkanku ? Apakah ini kelihatan lucu dari sudut pandangmu ?" kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Naru-chan... kumohon jangan mempersulit semua ini..." rengek Mikoto.

"Kenapa Mikoto-nee ? setidaknya katakan padaku kenapa ? Apakah karena sesuatu yang kulakukan ? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padamu ?"

"Tidak !" Mikoto, dengan tegas membantah perkataan tersebut. "Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun... ini semua... ini semua salahku..."

"Kalau begitu setidaknya berikan asalanmu Mikoto-nee..."

Sesaat Naruto tidak mendengar suara dari balik ponselnya. "Baiklah... temui aku besok."

Naruto tidak perlu menunda jawabannya, ia paham bahwa saat itu berbicara dari balik ponsel seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak akan membantu. "Dimana ?"

"Dirumahku."

"Aku akan datang sebelum waktu makan siang." Balas Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto hanya mendengar kata 'maaf' yang lagi-lagi diucapkan oleh Mikoto, tetapi sebelum sempat ia membalas kata tersebut tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya diputus oleh wanita tersebut.

Keadaan disekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sunyi ketika Naruto memutus sambungan teleponnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi untuk sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan olehnya selain mengeraskan rahangnya sambil menghirup udara masuk kedalam paru-paru sedalam yang ia bisa. "Benar-benar konyol..." ia bergumam setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya.

Konyol mungkin memang kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan situasi yang sedang dialami dirinya. Bukan saja hubungannya dengan sang ibu kini semakin renggang, juga perasaan-perasaan negatif mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya, kini tiba-tiba Mikoto menghubunginya dan meminta agar ia tidak lagi berusaha mencarinya.

Naruto kemudian melihat kearah jam dinding di salah satu sisi ruangan, waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan malam. Tadinya ia berniat untuk segera mendatangi rumah Mikoto tapi niat tersebut urung dilakukannya setelah Mikoto sendiri yang memintanya untuk datang kesana besok. Lagipula sekarang Naruto masih harus menanti sang ibu yang kemungkinan akan datang tidak lama lagi, dan tentu saja menceritakan masalah ini padanya. Naruto tahu bahwa reaksi dari wanita berambut merah itu ketika mendengar bahwa Mikoto akan kembali ke keluarga Uchiha akan sedikit berlebihan tapi hal seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dirahasiakan kepada sang ibu. Hubungannya dengan Mikoto sudah terjalin bahkan jauh sebelum Naruto dilahirkan, tentu tidak adil bagi ibunya jika masalah sebesar ini ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula kebencian sang ibu pada keluarga Uchiha memang bukan sebuah rahasia. Terdengar absurd mungkin jika keluarga Uzumaki yang hanya berisikan dirinya dan sang ibu ini bisa saling berseteru dengan keluarga sebesar Uchiha. Tapi semua orang tahu bahwa keluarga Uzumaki kecil ini bukanlah keluarga sembarangan, sang ibu memiliki banyak kerabat dengan kedudukan penting di Konoha dari mendiang suaminya, bahkan keluarga Namikaze yang didaulat sebagai keluarga terkuat di Konoha pun tidak berani untuk mencari masalah dengan Naruto atau ibunya.

Sadar bahwa berpikir saja tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Naruto lalu bangkit dari kursi makannya, Naruto berjalan menuju dapur untuk membersihkan mangkuk ramen yang tadi ia gunakan. Dalam hatinya ia sudah memutuskan bahwa besok, apapun yang terjadi ia akan mendatangi rumah Mikoto, ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa kemungkinan besar Mikoto diancam atau dipengaruhi oleh keluarga Uchiha sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada mereka. Untuk tujuan apa Naruto tidak bisa menebaknya, satu hal yang jelas baginya adalah, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mikoto kembali pada keluarga terkutuk itu.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Suatu tempat di Konoha...

Di salah satu sudut sisi Konoha, Kiba nampak sedang berdiri disamping pintu kendaraan milik Kushina sambil tersenyum kearah wanita yang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit malam tersebut. Pemuda Inuzuka itu nampak begitu menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, sosok Kushina yang sedang berdiri disana, disinari oleh cahaya perak sang rembulan terlihat seperti sihir, langkah kakinya yang ringan membuatnya kelihatan seperti melayang, rambut merahnya yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin malam kobaran api yang tertiup angin. Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang kecantikan dan keanggunan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kushina, lantas tidak begitu mengherankan juga jika seorang pemuda seperti Kiba selalu kehabisan kata-katanya tiap kali ia memandang kearah Kushina.

Kali ini pun tidak begitu berbeda, Kiba harus menyadarkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia akhirnya berkata. "Kushina-chan, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ia berkata dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Kushina memutar tubuhnya lalu memandang kearah pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, kedua matanya terlihat sayu, ia masih merasa amat bersalah karena tadi sempat berkata kasar pada Kiba, menuduhnya melakukan sesuatu tanpa sempat mendengarkan penjelasan darinya terlebih dahulu. "Kiba... ma-maafkan aku tadi... aku masih merasa sedikit tidak enak..." ujarnya lemah.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum ia kemudian berkata. "Sudahlah Kushina-chan, asal kau tidak mengatakan hal itu pada siapa-siapa termasuk putramu... karena identitasku sebagai putra angkat keluarga Inuzuka memang masih dirahasiakan oleh keluargaku, tapi jika kau percaya pada Naruto mungkin tidak apa-apa juga sih."

Melihat Kiba tersenyum seperti itu Kushina sebetulnya semakin merasa tidak enak, tapi sebagian dirinya juga merasa kagum melihat bagaimana pemuda Inuzuka itu menepis perlakuan buruk yang diterimanya dengan sebuah senyuman, dan harus diakui hal tersebut membuat Kushina menjadi sedikit tertarik kepadanya. "Tidak... aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada sochi, aku berjanji."

Kiba tersenyum semakin lebar, ketika Kushina menempatkan janji tersebut diatas Naruto sedikit membuatnya merasa bangga. "Kalau begitu terima kasih Kushina-chan, dan jika kau tidak keberatan... besok aku akan membawamu ke salah satu rumah yatim piatu itu."

"Tentu saja Kiba, walau aku tidak begitu yakin bisa membantumu tapi aku akan berusaha." Kushina tersenyum kearah pemuda Inuzuka tersebut sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah mengatakan bahwa Kiba adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang diangkat oleh keluarga Inuzuka dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membantu anak-anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya, Kushina melihat Kiba dari sudut pandang yang benar-benar baru, seperti ada sebuah perasaan hangat dalam hatinya ketika ia mendengar ketulusan pemuda tersebut dalam caranya berbicara tentang keinginanya tadi. Dan Kiba, tentu saja sadar akan hal itu.

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju tepi depan kendaraan dan bersender bersebelahan disana untuk menikmati langit malam bersama. Kushina tidak begitu menyadari bahwa ketika mereka berdekatan seperti itu Kiba perlahan-lahan berusaha memegangi tangannya, semuanya terasa begitu natural bagi Kushina, ia membiarkan kedua tangan mereka saling mengunci ditengah pembicaraan mereka tentang berbagai macam hal.

Kushina tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu menikmati sentuhan tangan Kiba, tapi kenyataannya memang ketika kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan, ada kepuasan tersendiri yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya, dan jika ia boleh jujur, ketika itu Kushina bahkan menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih kuat lagi dari Kiba. Wajahnya merona, sekuat apapun hatinya berteriak tentang penghianatan yang dilakukannya pada putranya, hal itu tetap tidak membuat Kushina melepaskan kuncian jemari tangannya pada Kiba.

Memang ketika itu di hati Kushina sosok Naruto masih menjadi penguasanya, tapi satu hal yang sudah jelas baginya adalah bahwa ia akan memberikan kesempatan bagi Kiba untuk meraih tempat itu. Mungkin memang cinta yang dimilikinya terhadap Naruto tidak akan pernah terbalas dan terwujud, lantas jika ia memutuskan untuk memberi ruang bagi orang lain dalam hatinya tentu saja itu tidak salah kan ?

Sejak dulu memang wanita berambut merah ini adalah mahluk yang digerakkan berdasarkan emosi dan perasaan. Sekarang perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai perhatian yang diberikan oleh pemuda Inuzuka tersebut.

"Kalau begitu pulanglah Kushina-chan, malam sudah larut dan besok aku tidak ingin kita berangkat kesiangan."

Kushina mengangguk lemah, ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri yang merasa kecewa karena pada saat itu keduanya memang harus berpisah. Rasa 'haus'-nya akan sentuhan dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh pemuda disampingnya ini masih menguasai diri Kushina.

"Kenapa ? Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku." Goda Kiba sambil menarik lengan Kushina menuju wajahnya.

"Te-tentu saja tidak bodoh !" Kushina tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya ketika itu, dan ketika Kiba mengecup punggung pergelangan tangannya sambil menghirup aroma dari permukaan kulitnya disana, Kushina berusaha untuk menahan desahan dari balik kedua bibirnya yang terkunci.

"Selamat malam Kushina-chan." Kiba lalu menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangannya pada Kushina seraya melepaskan telapak tangan wanita berambut merah itu.

Setelah itu keduanya saling berpisah, Kushina setiap malamnya memang selalu menjemput dan mengantar Kiba di titik pertemuan mereka di salah satu sudut kota yang sepi. Kiba sengaja membawa kendaraannya sendiri ke titik pertemuan tersebut dan dari sana barulah ia setiap harinya mereka selalu berpergian bersama dengan kendaraan milik Kushina, sebetulnya ia lebih menyukai kendaraannya sendiri, tapi ketika Kushina menyadari bahwa kendaraan Kiba dipenuhi oleh barang-barang dan baru rokok, wanita berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan kendaraannya selama dua minggu ini mereka saling berjanji untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Kiba memandangi kendaraan milik Kushina yang menghilang dalam kegelapan malam, wajahnya kelihatan puas, rencana yang telah diaturnya sedemikian rupa berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Pemuda Inuzuka itu lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sebungkus rokok favoritnya dari dalam sana, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyalakan rokok tersebut dengan korek api kesayangannya yang dilapisi oleh tembaga berwarna perak. Ia menghisap rokok yang terselip diantara dua bibirnya dengan satu hisapan panjang sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan seluruh asapnya keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Sebentar lagi Kushinca-chan... sebentar lagi dan kau akan jadi milikku..." ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkah menuju kendaraan hitamnya.

Kiba tahu bahwa ia sudah sedikit lagi sebelum akhirnya bisa mendapatkan Kushina secara utuh. Kali ini ia betul-betul berhutang pada Sasuke, obat perangsang yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu benar-benar bekerja dengan sangat baik. Tanpa disadari oleh Kushina, setiap hari mereka bertemu, Kiba selalu memberikan dosis kecil obat tersebut pada minuman atau makanan Kushina sehingga wanita berambut merah itu dapat merasa nyaman berada didekatnya, dan bahkan dapat merasakan sedikit kenikmatan dari sentuhannya.

Malam ini ia memberikan dosis sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya, walau tidak cukup untuk membuat Kushina mabuk dengan gairah seksual dari rangsangan obat tersebut, setidaknya Kiba dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana Kushina menikmati sentuhan jemarinya pada telapak tangan wanita itu.

Kiba merasa sedikit frustasi, mengetahui efek obat perangsang yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, ia sadar bahwa saat ini juga ia bisa menikmati tubuh Kushina. Tapi tujuan utama Kiba bukan itu, ia harus membuat Kushina yakin bahwa wanita itu memang benar-benar menginginkan dirinya. Dosis penuh obat perangsang tersebut akan membuat Kushina tergila-gila atas sentuhan dari orang lain, tapi di sisi lain dosis tersebut juga akan membuat ingatan Kushina tumpul, atau pada intinya membuat Kushina tidak sadar akan apa yang telah ia lakukan ketika berada dalam pengaruhnya.

Kiba tidak menginginkan hal itu, mungkin suatu saat nanti, tapi untuk sekarang ia harus membuat Kushina sadar secara penuh ketika mereka nanti berhubungan seks. Karena itu ia selalu berekspresimen dengan dosis obat yang diberikannya pada Kushina, malam ini adalah contoh yang bagus. Kushina nampak berbeda dari biasanya,ia terlihat begitu menikmati sentuhannya. Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum penuh nafsu ketika membayangkan bagaimana besok Kushina akan bereaksi dengan dosis obat yang sedikit lebih banyak dari hari ini.

Lagipula diluar keinginannya untuk menikmati tubuh indah seorang Kushina, dan diluar keinginannya juga untuk membuat Naruto menderita. Kiba memang benar-benar mencintai Kushina.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian di kediaman Uzumaki...

Ketika Kushina sampai di rumahnya ia mendapati bahwa putranya Naruto sudah tidak terlihat di ruang utama seperti sebagaimana biasanya ia selalu menghabiskan malam untuk sekedar bersantai disana. Wajahnya sedikit murung ketika ia mengetahui bahwa hari ini lagi-lagi ia harus melewatkan makan malam bersama Naruto, tapi jika biasanya setelah ia kembali dari 'kencan-nya' bersama Kiba perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya akan semakin membesar, entah kenapa kali ini perasaan bersalahnya tidak sebesar apa yang ia rasakan sehari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ia perlahan bisa menikmati waktunya bersama Kiba ? Atau mungkin karena perlahan Kiba mulai terlihat besar dalam hatinya ? Tapi kenyataan tersebut sedikitnya mengganggu Kushina, karena walaupun ia sudah membuka sedikit pintu hatinya kepada pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, Kushina masih berpikiran bahwa tidak ada sosok lain yang dapat menggeser tempat khusus yang disediakan didalam hatinya bagi Naruto, perasaannya terhadap Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat besar, perasaan yang seharusnya tidak dimilikinya sebagai seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

Dengan langkah yang hati-hati Kushina kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar putranya di lantai dua, lorong utama di atas sudah terlihat gelap, cahaya pun tidak terlihat dari sela pintu dan ventilasi kamar milik putranya yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tadinya ia ingin bertemu dengan sang putra untuk saling berbicara walau hanya sebentar, mungkin terkesan agak egois, tapi setidaknya dengan berbicara dengan Naruto biasanya perasaan bersalah yang menghantui Kushina sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Sayang baginya, ketika itu memang kelihatannya Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu tidur.

Merasa sedikit kecewa, Kushina kemudian memutuskan untuk langsung beranjak ke kamar tidurnya, seharian ini ia meninggalkan rumah dan mendapati keadaan tempat tidurnya masih terlihat berantakan karena belum sempat di rapikan sebelum ia pergi tadi. Setelah ia membuka kedua sepatu hak tingginya, Kushina lalu merebahkan tubuh diatas ranjang mewahnya.

Kushina sudah merasa terlalu lelah untuk berganti pakaian, sambil berbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya, ia hanya bisa memandang kearah sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang berdiri di meja yang bersebelahan tepat dengan rajang tidurnya. Dalam bingkai tersebut sebuah foto lama yang mengabadikan wajah mudanya sedang tersenyum lebar sambil berdekapan dengan Naruto ketika sang putra masih berusia delapan tahun, Kushina terlihat sangat bahagia ketika itu, satu tahun setelah mendiang suaminya meninggal, Naruto berhasil memberikan senyum yang begitu cerah pada dirinya.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ? Seperti seorang wanita muraha ia berkencan dengan teman satu kelas putranya sendiri, bermain-main di belakangnya, membodohi senyum dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut matahari tersebut dengan sangat mudah.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa semakin malu terhadap dirinya sendiri adalah kenyataan bahwa ia menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama teman satu kelas putranya tersebut, dan Kushina pada saat itu juga berani mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedikit tidak sabar untuk menanti hari esok ketika pemuda bernama Kiba itu menghubunginya dan mengajaknya pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kushina, air matanya mengalir menetes perlahan dari sebelah mata violetnya. Kedua matanya lalu terpejam, ia merasa tidak pantas untuk menatap sosok pemuda kecil berambut pirang yang kelihatan tersenyum cerah dalam bingkai foto didekatnya, sebelah tangan Kushina mendekat kearah bingkai foto yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, ia kemudian mengambil bingkai foto tersebut dan meletakannya kedalam laci meja tersebut.

"Maafkan aku sochi..." ia berbisik pelan.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Hari berikutnya di kediaman Uzumaki...

Keesokan harinya ketika Naruto mulai bangun dari tidurnya semalam, ia merasa sedikit heran dengan sinar matahari yang kelihatan begitu cerah dan menyeruak dari balik setiap celah jendela kamarnya yang masih dilapisi oleh gorden. Ia merasa kesal, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan sebenarnya ia masih ingin tidur. Tapi cahaya matahari yang seolah menembakinya melalui celah jendela sudah terlanjur membuatnya sadar. Dengan perasaan tidak enak tersebut, Naruto lalu memaksa tubuhnya yang masih terasa kaku untuk bangun, ia kemudian menarik gorden kamarnya untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk secara penuh. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto kemudian, ketika secara tiba-tiba cahaya tersebut seolah membanjir masuk menerangi seluruh ruangan dan memberikan hawa panas yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

"Apa-apaan ini..." ia bergumam sambil menghindari cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela sembari melihat kearah jam dinding di kamarnya. Karena pandangannya masih sedikit buram ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas waktu yang tertera pada jam dinding kamar tersebut, barulah setelah beberapa kali Naruto menggosok kedua matanya dengan tangan ia berteriak kaget. "APA !" waktu ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas siang. "Brengsek pantas saja cahaya mataharinya silau seperti ini !" ia mengutuk seraya melempar selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kearah sisi ranjang.

Seperti seseorang yang kesetanan Naruto kemudian meloncat dari atas ranjang tidurnya, ia berjalan mengitari kamarnya beberapa kali layaknya orang yang kebingungan sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti diatas meja belajarnya dan merenggut ponselnya yang sedang di charge. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto kemudian berlari keluar dari kamarnya. "Kaa-chan !" ia memanggil sang ibu dengan nada yang sedikit kesal karena merasa tidak dibangunkan pagi-pagi seperti biasa.

"Kaa-chan !" Sekali lagi Naruto memanggil ibunya, kini sambil berjalan menuruni tangga yang menuju langsung kearah ruang utama.

Ketika mendapati keadaan ruang utama yang terlihat sepi, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Biasanya, di hari minggu seperti ini sang ibu jika tidak sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan siang atau membereskan rumah, pasti terlihat sedang bersantai di ruang utama sambil menonton acara televisi. Dari ruang utama yang langsung bersebelahan dengan dapur dan ruang makan pun Naruto tidak mendapati kehadiran sang ibu, ia lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi utama di lantai satu, disitu juga tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Seluruh daerah lantai satu kelihatan sepi, dan itu berati sama sepertinya sang ibu hari ini juga bangun kesiangan. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia melangkah kembali menyusuri tangga menuju lantai dua dan bergegas untuk mendatangi kamar utama. "Kaa-chan bangunlah sudah siang !" Naruto kemudian mengetuk pintu tersebut, beberapa kali tidak ada jawaban, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menghela nafasnya. Kadang-kadang memang, ibunya sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. "Kaa-chan !" ia mengetuk sekali lagi.

"Kaa...chan ?" ketika ia mengetuk untu kesekian kalinya, tanpa sengaja kamar ibunya terbuka. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika mendapati ternyata kamar tersebut juga kosong, sadar bahwa kemungkinan sang ibu meninggalkan rumah, Naruto kemudian segera berlari menuju garasi di lantai bawah.

"Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin kaa-chan pergi tanpa pamit padaku..." ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Kendaraan ibunya tidak terlihat disana, dan itu berarti ketika Naruto tidur tadi ibunya memang pergi meninggalkan rumah. Dadanya terasa sesak, hari ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Naruto, sang ibu meninggalkannya di rumah tanpa sempat memberitahukan padanya tentang kepergiannya.

Naruto lalu memeriksa ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggam di lengan kanannya, ia tidak mendapati pesan apapun dari sang ibu disana. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha untuk tetap positif walaupun rasa kecewanya kini semakin besar.

Tepat ketika ia hendak mematikan ponselnya, Pandangan Naruto kemudian meruncing. Layar ponselnya menunjukkan pada Naruto jumlah panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak lebih dari sepuluh kali. "Gaara ?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia merasa heran kenapa sahabat dari Suna-nya itu sampai berulang kali berusaha menghubunginya, jeda antar panggilan tersebut juga tidak begitu jauh, masing-masing hanya terpaut lima menit saja.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Gaara sampai mencoba menghubunginya sebanyak lebih dari sepulu kali, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bersifat penting atau darurat, tapi pada saat itu perasaan Naruto benar-benar sedang kacau. Karena itu Naruto dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku sobat..." ujar Naruto lelah. Setelah itu ia mematikan ponselnya, ia tidak peduli bahkan jika sang ibu menghubunginya, hati dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah, sekarang ini satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah merebahkan tubuh di sofa kesayangannya sambil menenangkan perasaan.

Sambil berjalan menuju ruang utama, Naruto terus bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Jika kemarin ia merasa kecewa dengan ibunya yang selama seminggu ini tidak pernah meluangkan waktu untuk mereka, maka hari ini rasa kecewa itu perlahan berubah menjadi amarah.

Setelah sampai di tujuan, Naruto tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi dan langsung meloncat keatas sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana, perasaannya masih berkecamuk. Sedikit menyebalkan memang baginya, semalam ia baru saja mulai berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi sekarang lagi-lagi terjadi hal yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Kadang memang jika seseorang jatuh terlalu dalam pada perasaannya sendiri maka ia dapat terkubur didalamnya sebagaimana yang dialami oleh Naruto saat ini. Sejak kecil dulu, Naruto memang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari ibunya. Sang ibu adalah pusat dari kehidupannya, seperti udara, Naruto akan merasa sesak jika ia kehilangan sosok ibunya. Tapi ini bukan salahnya, sejak ia kecil dulu memang hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan sang ibu adalah sesuatu yang sangat 'spesial' dan bersifat sakral.

Dan kemudian, perasaan Naruto kepada sang ibu tumbuh semakin besar lagi. Sampai suatu hari Naruto menginjak usia remaja, usia dimana untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mulai memiliki rasa ketertarikan kepada sang ibu.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Naruto sangat membenci perasaan yang tumbuh secara alami dari dalam dirinya tersebut. Ia merasa tidak normal, ia merasa perasaan tersebut menghina apa yang selama ini dimilikinya dengan sang ibu, tapi demi Kami Naruto tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Karena itu ia dengan sekuat tenaganya berusaha untuk menutupi hal tersebut. Ia merasa takut, ia takut akan kehilangan sosok ibunya jika perasaan tersebut sampai bocor, ia takut ibunya akan memandang jijik terhadap dirinya, dan yang paling utama adalah, ia takut perasaan itu justru akan menyakiti ibunya.

Tapi tidak menunjukkannya bukan berarti tidak memilikinya kan ?

Naruto mengingat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu ketika ibunya berpakaian agak minim dihadapan Kiba, dan ketika ia menemukan stocking yang mirip dengan stocking sang ibu di kendaraan teman satu kelasnya itu. Ketika itu ia merasa begitu dikhianati, namun kemarahannya yang begitu besar pada saat itu bukan berasal penghianatan tersebut. Naruto ketika itu merasa sangat cemburu, bahkan jika yang ada dirumahnya ketika itu bukan Kiba, Naruto yakin bahwa ia akan tetap merasakan sakit di hatinya. Kenapa ? Karena sekali lagi, ia merasa cemburu, dan karena diujung otak busuknya yang paling dalam, ia selalu menganggap bahwa ibunya adalah miliknya.

Sekarang juga tidak jauh dipikir lebih jauh lagi, sebenarnya apa yang salah jika ibunya berangkat kerja dengan tergesa-gesa sampai ia lupa meninggalkan pesan pada Naruto ? Well, mungkin memang salah, tapi kesalahan tersebut seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah yang begitu besar kan ? Naruto mengerti hal itu, dan sejujurnya kenyataan bahwa ia ditinggal sendirian di rumahnya tanpa pesan seperti ini tidak begitu menjadi masalah bagi dirinya, lagipula ia sudah berusia enam belas tahun, seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun ditinggal sendirian dalam rumah seharusnya justru merasa bebas.

Tapi ketika itu Naruto merasa begitu kecewa, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Kenapa ? Karena bagi Naruto, yang menjadi masalah adalah fakta bahwa ibunya menganggap pekerjaan sang ibu di perusahaa lebih penting daripada dirinya.

Lalu yang membuat hal itu menjadi konyol adalah bahwa Naruto sendiri tahu jika ia seharusnya tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

"Sialan..." Naruto bergumam, ia membutuhkan sesuatu, sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari perasaan-perasaan yang menghantui seperti ini.

Merasa keadaan rumah terlalu sunyi, sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak kearah meja di samping sofa tempatnya merebahkan tubuh. Mulanya ia hendak mencari remot televisi disana, tapi ketika ia menyentuh sebuah benda asing tanpa sadar ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada benda tersebut.

Benda itu ternyata adalah sebuah patung rubah kecil yang terbuat dari besi, memang patung tersebut sengaja diletakkan diatas meja sebagai hiasan, namun ketika ia memandang miniatur rubah kecil tersebut, Naruto teringat akan satu hal.

Patung kecil itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Ia mengingat bahwa ketika kecil dahulu ia sangat menyukai kisah legenda tentang rubah berekor sembilan, kisah tersebut pertama kali ia dengar dari Mikoto, dan sejak ia mendengarnya, Naruto seakan terobsesi pada kisah tersebut.

Mengetahui hal tersebut maka Mikoto kemudian memberikan patung kecil tersebut pada Naruto sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Mikoto-nee ?"

Naruto merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi. Keningnya berkerut, kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup ketika ia mengingat sosok Mikoto ? Naruto merasa heran, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat sosok Mikoto, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya mengejang.

"OH, SIALAN !" Naruto berteriak kencang sambil secepat mungkin berlari kearah kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena telah melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting. Hari ini ia dan Mikoto sudah berjanji akan bertemu, atau menurut versinya sendiri, hari ini ia akan menyeret Mikoto ke rumahnya dan menghajar semua orang yang beradi menyakiti wanita berkulit salju yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya.

Ketika itu hilang semua perasaan kecewanya terhadap sang ibu, Naruto mengerti prioritasnya, begitu ia mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Mikoto semalam, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi pada wanita berambut legam tersebut.

Setelah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, Naruto kini terlihat sedang mengikat kedua tali sepatu kanvas hitam favoritnya di dekat pintu depan rumahnya. Mengetahui bahwa kediaman Mikoto berada di pusat kota yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi kesana menggunakan motor. Jika ibunya sampai tahu bahwa ia berpergian dengan motor mungkin Naruto akan diceramahi habis-habisan karena beberapa bulan yang lalu ia sempat mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang membuat sebelah pergelangan tangannya retak. Tapi memang untuk sekarang ia tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, hari ini adalah hari minggu dan itu berarti keadaan di kota akan sangat padat. Satu-satunya kendaraan yang bisa ia andalkan untuk mencapai tujuan tanpa terjebak kemacetan memang hanya motor, dan beruntung juga Naruto ketika itu mengetahui dimana sang ibu menyembunyikan kunci motornya.

Selesai mengikat sepatunya, Naruto kemudian beranjak menuju garasi dari depan rumahnya. Sambil meregangkan sebelah tangannya yang masih dililit oleh perban Naruto berjalan mendekati motor sports berwarna orange yang terparkir di salah satu sisi garasi rumah. Beberapa saat ia memandangi motor tersebut sebelum akhirnya berbisik pelan. "Kali ini jangan buat aku terlempar dari atas jokmu."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

Sementara Naruto berada sendirian di rumahnya, Kushina yang sejak pagi tadi sudah meninggalkan rumah kini nampak sedang menikmati perjalanannya bersama Kiba menuju rumah yatim piatu yang kemarin malam sempat diceritakan kepadanya. Mereka tentu saja tidak langsung pergi menuju tempat itu, sebelumnya Kushina sengaja mengajak Kiba untuk menemaninya sarapan di salah satu kedai ramen ternama di Konoha.

Kushina sebetulnya sempat merasa sedikit bersalah karena ketika ia berangkat tadi, ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuk putranya. Ia merasa bodoh karena bisa melupakan hal tersebut, akan tetapi begitu ia bertemu dengan Kiba, rasa bersalahnya entah kenapa seolah memudar, ia bahkan sudah tidak mengingat lagi tentang putranya. Kiba belakangan ini memang selalu berhasil untuk mengambil alih dunianya dan mungkin juga walaupun sedikit demi sedikit, hatinya..

"Maafkan aku Kushina-chan, tapi lain kali aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke kedai ramen itu." Sambil mengemudikan kendaraan Kiba mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat.

Kushina tertawa geli melihat reaksi dari Kiba, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata pemuda Inuzuka itu bukanlah seseorang yang dapat menikmati makanan pedas. "Ayolah Kiba, kedai ramen tadi adalah salah satu kedai ramen terbaik di Konoha setelah Ichiraku."

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku tidak suka ramen... tapi lidahku sekarang seperti mati rasa."

"Kau berlebihan !"

"Apanya yang berlebihan ! Kau tidak lihat wajahku ?" Kiba menunjuk kearah wajahnya yang kini terlihat merah dan penuh oleh keringat. "Dan sekarang kita harus bertemu dengan pemilik rumah yatim piatu... kami, aku seharusnya tidak mendengarkanmu tadi." Ketusnya.

Sambil tertawa, Kushina menepuk sebelah pundak Kiba. "Tenanglah, aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya Kiba."

"Tck yang benar saja..." gumam pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. "Air... berikan aku air..."

Masih sambil tertawa Kushina kemudian merogoh sebotol air mineral didekatnya, kemudian memberikannya kepada Kiba setelah ia membukakan tutupnya yang masih tersegel. "Ini minumlah, dan tetap fokus pada jalanan di depanmu."

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kiba langsung merenggut botol mineral yang diberikan oleh Kushina dan menenggaknya sampai habis dalam waktu yang singkat. "Fuhhh... kau benar-benar gila Kushina-chan, bisa-bisanya kau kelihatan biasa saja setelah makan ramen seperti itu."

"Hmm ? Yah, aku memang menyukai ramen, dan seharusnya kau melihat jumlah cabai pada ramen yang biasa sochi habiskan di tempat itu." Ujar Kushina, ia mengingat bagaimana Naruto biasa menghabiskan ramen di tempat tadi dengan tingkat kepedasan yang mungkin bisa dikatakan lima kali lebih pedas daripada apa yang Kushina habiskan tadi.

Kiba memutar matanya, ia tidak pernah menyukai topik pembicaraan tentang Naruto dan ia juga tidak pernah menyembunyikan hal itu dari Kushina.

"Kenapa kau selalu bereaksi seperti itu setiap kali aku membahas sochi ?" gerutu Kushina, ia memang merasa sedikit heran dengan ketidak sukaan Kiba pada putranya, dan begitupula sebaliknya, ia tahu Naruto selama ini tidak pernah menyukai Kiba dan setelah ia mulai dekat dengan pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, ia mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa keduanya bisa saling tidak menyukai.

"Kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya... lagipula kau ibunya mana mungkin kau menilai dengan objektif." Balas Kiba.

"Kiba !" Kushina menepuk sebelah tangan pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah membela putraku jika ia memiliki kesalahan dan aku juga tidak segan membelanya jika ia memang tidak salah !"

Kiba tersenyum menggoda. "Oh, jadi kau mau mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang yang objektif dalam menilai sesuatu ?"

"Tentu saja, aku adalah nona objektif di Konoha !" sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada Kushina mendeklarasikan dirinya.

"Ng... kurasan kata nyonya lebih cocok daripada nona, lagipula -AAHH !" belum selesai Kiba berbicara Kushina menghantam kepala Kiba dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?" Kushina melirik kearah Kiba, wajahnya terlihat dingin, dan Kiba juga bersumpah bahwa ia bisa merasakan aura kegelapan muncul disekitar tubuh Kushina.

"No-nona Kushina !"

Kushina kembali tersenyum, ia menepuk bahu Kiba sambil berkata. "Anak pintar !"

Keduanya kemudian saling tertawa setelah hal itu.

Satu hal yang ketika itu Kushina tidak ketahui adalah bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan kehilangan satu hal yang penting baginya.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Pada waktu yang bersamaan, di sebuah hotel Konoha...

Siang itu Gaara kelihatan lebih murung dari biasanya, ada begitu banyak hal ketika itu yang menjadi beban didalam pikiran pemuda tersebut tapi satu hal yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya sekarang adalah Naruto. Sambil duduk di lobi hotel dengan perasaan tidak sabar, Gaara sejak tadi berusaha menghubungi Naruto, tapi tidak sekalipun panggilannya dijawab oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Tck, dimana si brengsek itu !" ia mengutuk dengan suara pelan, pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dan dimana Kankuro sekarang ?" Gaara bertanya pada pria tersebut.

"Kankuro-sama belum kembali." Jawab sang pria dengan penuh hormat. "Kankuro-sama dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya masih mengikuti mereka dan merekam aktifitas yang mereka lakukan."

Gaara menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian berkata. "Coba kau hubungi Kankuro dan katakan padanya untuk kembali, aku sudah tidak ingin lagi melihat aktifitas apapun yang dilakukan oleh 'mereka', bukti yang kumiliki sekarang sudah cukup kuat."

Jika boleh jujur, Gaara sebenarnya tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukan oleh Kankuro. Tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan Naruto maka ia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain. Semuanya berawal ketika kemarin malam Gaara memutuskan untuk menyantap makan malamnya di resto hotel, sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan sebelumnya karena Gaara lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di luar hotel tempatnya tinggal di Konoha.

"Baik Gaara-sama."

* * *

Malam sebelumnya...

Malam itu Gaara baru saja kembali dari sebuah pertemuan penting dengan beberapa orang pengusaha besar di Konoha yang ingin berekspansi di kota Suna. Pertemuannya dengan mereka tadi berlangsung alot, tidak kurang dari lima jam Gaara menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di ruang rapat yang dingin. Lalu kini setelah ia menyelesaikan rapat tersebut, satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah untuk segera makan malam dan berbaring di kamar hotelnya.

Malam itu juga, Gaara memutuskan untuk menyantap malamnya di resto hotel. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghabiskan makan malam diluar, tadinya memang ia berniat mengajak Naruto untuk pergi, tapi diluar rencananya, ternyata rapat yang harus ia jalani menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dan tenaganya.

"Hei !" seorang peria berambut hitam menarik pundak Gaara ketika ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya barusan. "Lihat-lihat jika melangkah bodoh !" pemuda itu kemudian menghina Gaara tepat di depan mukanya.

Gaara tidak berkomentar, biasanya jika ada orang yang menghinanya seperti ini ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk banyak berpikir dan para anak buahnya yang akan langsung membereskan orang yang berani melakukan hal tersebut pada dirinya. Tapi dia kini berada di Konoha, dan walaupun dia bisa saja membereskan pemuda itu, tetap sebisa mungkin Gaara ingin semua urusannya di tempat ini selesai tanpa masalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." Gaara berkata singkat, pemuda dihadapannya tidak menyadari bahwa barusan Gaara memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya yang berada di sekitar sana untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, dan ingat-ingat wajahku ! Jangan pernah coba mencari masalah denganku !" pemuda tanggung itu kemudian berlalu setelah melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Gaara.

"Gaara-sama, biar kubereskan dia !" salah seorang anak buah Gaara yang merasa tidak terima atas perlakuan yang diterima tuannya meminta izin pada penguasa perusahaan terbesar di Suna tersebut.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu buang waktumu, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah di Konoha." Ujarnya sambil melanjutkan langkah menuju kursi yang sudah dipesan khusus untuknya sejak tadi.

Kursi yang dipesannya ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu diduduki oleh seseorang. Dari kejauhan, Gaara memandangi sosok pemuda yang menduduki kursi tersebut, ia merasa heran sekaligus curiga dengan sosok tersebut, tapi justru sosok asing itu malah dengan santainya melambaikan tangan kearah Gaara sambil memberikan gestur pada pemuda Suna tersebut untuk segera mendatanginya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Gaara semakin merasa heran, sejauh yang ia tahu memang seharusnya sekarang ia tidak memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu dengan orang lain. Namun seketika itu juga perasaan heran Gaara hilang setelah ia menyadari siapa yang ternyata sedang duduk di kursi pesanannya tersebut, dan di saat itu juga, tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"Ini dia adik kesayanganku, bagaimana liburanmu di Konoha ?" ujar pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum kearah Gaara yang kini sedang mengambil posisi duduk di seberang mejanya.

"Aku tidak kesini untuk berlibur." Jawab Gaara sambil menarik kursi untuknya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto ? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat si pirang itu."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri ? Apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha ? Bukankah aku memintamu untuk mengawasi perusahaan selama aku berada disini ?"

Pemuda tersebut mengibas sebelah tangannya. "Ayolah Gaara, kau tidak membutuhkan aku untuk melakukan hal itu. Temari mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik, dan aku sendiri karena bosan memutuskan untuk datang kemari untuk menjenguk adik kesayanganku."

Pemuda yang duduk di hadapan Gaara bernama Kankuro, dia adalah kakak tertua dari Gaara dan merupakan salah satu orang yang paling dipercaya oleh Gaara dalam mengurusi pekerjaan kotornya. Gaara memang bukan mafia, tapi ia mewarisi beberapa bisnis ilegal yang ditinggalkan oleh sang ayah, dan walau ia tidak menyukai bisnis tersebut, Gaara tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa bisnis-bisnis itu memberikan peluang baginya untuk menjaga kota Suna dari kekuatan-kekuatan asing yang berasal dari luar.

Kankuro memang memiliki perangai yang agak buruk, ia selalu bertingkah seenaknya dan kerap memberikan masalah bagi Gaara. Tapi memang harus diakui bahwa Kankuro memiliki jaringan yang cukup luas, jika bicara tentang informasi, maka Kankuro adalah orang yang paling bisa mendapatkan hal tersebut dengan sangat lengkap. Hal itu juga mungkin adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Gaara bisa memaklumi tingkah-tingkah bodohnya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah Kankuro." Komentarnya.

Kankuro tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Demi Kami, aku tidak pernah mau berubah Gaara." Ujarnya bangga.

Sambil menghela nafasnya Gaara memperhatikan keadaan meja yang ketika itu tidak nampak menyajikan makanan apapun diatasnya, ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dengan maksud untuk mencari pelayan resto didekat sana, tapi sebelum sempat ia melakukan hal itu tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti membeku. Kedua bola matanya terpaku pada sosok seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa ia hilang dari ingatannya.

"Kushina-san ?" Gaara berkata lemah, sebagian dirinya masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya itu tidak lain adalah ibu dari sahabatnya Naruto.

Gaara tidak bisa melupakan Kushina, dia pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali dahulu ketika Naruto mengajak Gaara untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kushina memang adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, Gaara mengakui hal tersebut, seumur hidupnya mungkin ia belum pernah melihat wanita lain yang kecantikannya dapat menyaingi ibu kandung sahabatnya itu. Tapi jika ada satu hal yang membuat Kushina nampak spesial di matanya maka hal itu adalah kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh wanita berambut merah tersebut. Melihat Kushina, Gaara seperti melihat sosok ibunya sendiri, ada sebuah sinar keibuan yang terpancar dari sosok Kushina dan hal itu sampai sekarang masih membekas dalam ingatan pemuda berambut maroon tersebut.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan kehadiran Kushina di tempat ini. Setahunya, Kushina akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan di perusahaannya sebagaimana yang diceritakan Naruto pada Gaara. Sahabat berambut pirangnya itu bahkan sering mengeluh padanya karena beberapa hari kebelakang ini ia hampir tidak memiliki waktu dengan sang ibu. Lalu jika memang benar begitu, maka apa yang dilakukan Kushina di tempat seperti ini ? Gaun hitam yang dikenakannya jelas bukan jenis pakaian yang biasa dikenakan oleh seseorang untuk bekerja, dan walaupun terhalang oleh Kushina, Gaara juga bisa melihat sosok lain yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan wanita tersebut, keduanya kelihatan sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting.

Kesal karena sejak tadi Gaara mengacuhkannya, Kankuro menepuk pundak adiknya dengan agak keras. "Hei ! Kau dengarkan aku tidak ?"

"Ah, eh ? Ma-maafkan aku..." Gaara yang terkejut dengan gestur tersebut kembali mengarahkan padangannya kearah Kankuro, tapi sang kakak sepertinya bisa menduga bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Kau dari tadi memperhatikan wanita itu, kau mengenalnya ?" Kankuro bertanya dengan nada curiga.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kakak, ia sekali-kali menoleh kearah Kushina untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sosok tersebut memang benar-benar adalah ibu dari sahabatnya Naruto. "Aku tidak yakin... tapi..." Gaara sekali lagi menoleh kebelakang, memperhatikan Kushina yang kini sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya sehingga sosok orang lain yang berada di seberang mejanya kini nampak jelas di pengelihatan Gaara.

"Tapi ?"

Gaara lagi-lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang kakak, lalu kemudian tiba-tiba tubuh pengusaha termuda di Suna itu mengejang, kedua matanya terbuka lebar seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang disaksikan olehnya. "Apa yang... brengsek apa yang dia lakukan !" tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, Gaara menghantam meja didepannya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, orang yang duduk satu meja dengan Kushina ternyata adalah pemuda tanggung yang tadi sempat bertabrakan dengannya, dan bukan hanya itu, ia kini memegangi telapak tangan Kushina dengan lembut sementara ibu dari sahabatnya itu kelihatan tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut pada dirinya.

"Gaara apa yang kau lakukan !" desis Kankuro, ia melihat kearah sekitarnya dan sadar bahwa orang-orang didekatnya menatap curiga kearah mereka setelah adiknya tadi menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Kankuro, ia tidak tahu betul tentang hubungan Kushina dengan pemuda tanggung itu, tapi jelas kelihatannya mereka berdua memiliki hubungan. Dan mengetahui bahwa keduanya kini menghabiskan waktu di salah satu resto termahal di Konoha, Gaara juga menduga bahwa alasan yang diberikan Kushina pada Naruto tentang pekerjaan di perusahaannya itu adalah bohong. Ternyata Kushina diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan ia melakukannya dibelakang punggung Naruto.

Gaara tidak menyukai hal itu. Naruto adalah sahabat terdekatnya, hubungan yang ia miliki dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu bahkan lebih kuat daripada apa yang dimilikinya dengan kedua kakak kandungnya sendiri Kankuro dan Temari. Kini melihat penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh Kushina pada Naruto didepan kedua matanya, seluruh rasa kagumnya yang dulu sempat ia miliki tentang Kushina hilang begitu saja.

"Gaara ! Demi Kami ! Lihat aku !" Kankuro menarik kerah pakaian Gaara, memaksa pemuda berambut pirang itu memalingkan pandangannya kearah Kankuro.

"Lepaskan aku !" Sekuat tenaganya, Gaara menepis genggaman tangan Kankuro pada kerah pakaiannya.

Sadar bahwa Gaara benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, Kankuro berusaha untuk menenangkan sang adik. "Tenanglah Gaara, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu."

Gaara menatap wajah kakaknya untuk beberapa saat, ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa wanita yang duduk beberapa meja di belakangnya itu adalah ibu dari Naruto, tapi ketika itu Gaara yang dirudung oleh amarah tidak bisa menahan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau lihat wanita berambut merah itu ?"

Kankuro memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, ia memperhatikan wanita berambut merah yang dimaksud oleh Gaara terlihat sedang bersenda gurau dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mungkin adalah teman kencannya. "Ya, kenapa dengan dia ? Kau mengenalnya ?"

"Namanya Kushina."

Kankuro mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini. "Lalu ? Kau menyukainya ?"

"Tolol ! Bukan begitu !" hardik Gaara. "Dia adalah ibu Naruto !"

Kankuro terdiam untuk beberapa saat, pikirannya sedang mencerna kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh adiknya. Sekali lagi ia memandang kearah wanita berambut merah yang dimaksud oleh Gaara, pengelihatannya tidak berbohong, wanita itu memang sedang saling mengunci telapak tangan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak bercanda ?" tanya Kankuro yang masih terlihat sedikit tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Gaara.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bersumpah."

Kankuro menghela nafasnya, kali ini Gaara pasti telah salah mengenali seseorang. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto dulu, dan ia tahu bahwa pemuda Uzumaki itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Sekarang ketika tiba-tiba Gaara berkata bahwa wanita berambut merah yang nampak sedang berpegangan tangan hanya beberapa meja saja dari tempatnya duduk tentu saja bagi Kankuro terdengar sangat absurd. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Mustahil.

"Gaara... wanita itu sedang berkencan dengan pemuda dihadapannya, coba kau lihat lagi, kau mungkin salah mengenalinya, lagipula posisi wanita itu membelakangi kita, kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

"Aku bersumpah Kankuro... kapan kau mendengar aku bersumpah ?" balas sang adik.

Tidak pernah. Gaara tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata sumpah dari mulutnya. Dan sekarang, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan terlihat di wajahnya, sang adik bersumpah bahwa ia tidak membohongi dirinya.

Kankuro kehabisan kata-kata, sekali lagi kedua matanya mengarah pada sosok wanita berambut merah yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kami..." Kankuro mengusap dahi kepalanya dengan kuat, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jika memang wanita itu benar adalah ibu Naruto, maka nasib pemuda berambut pirang itu sungguh malang.

"Aku akan menghubungi Naruto." Gaara kemudian merogoh saku jas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana.

Mendengar hal tersebut, sontak saja Kankuro langsung berubah panik. "Tunggu, tunggu !" Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan adiknya dengan kuat sebelum Gaara sempat menyentuh ponsel yang disimpannya dalam saku, kadang-kadang memang adik bungsunya itu kerap bertindak gegabah, dan Kankuro sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, Gaara adalah penguasa terbesar di Suna, jika ada seseorang yang memiliki hak untuk bertindak gegabah maka Gaara adalah orangnya, lagipula siapa yang berani melarangnya ? Tapi ketika itu Kankuro sangat yakin bahwa jika sang adik menyelesaikan ini dengan tergesa-gesa, maka persahabatan yang dijalinnya dengan Naruto akan terancam.

"Jangan dulu, jika kau menghargai persahabatanmu dengan Naruto, maka kumohon jangan dulu kau menghubunginya."

"Apa maksudmu ? Dia harus tahu hal ini !" desis Gaara yang nampak semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresi wajah kakak tertua dari Gaara itu kini terlihat serius. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini Gaara, jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh."

"Bodoh ? Aku melihat ibu sahabatku sendiri berkencan dengan seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya dan kau bilang aku bodoh jika aku memberitahukan hal itu padanya ?"

"Lalu jika ternyata mereka tidak berkencan apa yang mau kau lakukan ? Bagaimana jika ternyata mereka hanya rekan bisnis atau mungkin pemuda itu adalah salah satu kerabat keluarganya ?"

Gaara mendengus ketika mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. "Kau pikir mereka akan saling berpegangan seperti itu jika mereka hanya rekan bisnis atau kerabat keluarga ?" Gaara memandang sekali lagi kearah Kushina yang masih saling mengunci telapak tangan dengan pemuda dihadapannya.

Kankuro tidak bisa membalas kata-kata tersebut, Gaara memang benar, tapi di satu sisi ia juga mengerti bahwa hal ini tidak dapat diselesaikan tanpa informasi yang cukup. "Serahkan padaku, aku akan mengawasi mereka dan menyuruh orang untuk mencari informasi tentang pemuda itu."

"Mengawasi ?"

Kankuro mengangguk. "Yang jelas kau jangan dulu bertindak gegabah dan menghubungi Naruto, apapun yang terjadi ini adalah sesuatu yang bersifat sensitif, Naruto mungkin adalah sahabatmu tapi jika ia mengetahui hal ini bisa-bisa dia juga akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan disesalinya sebelum semuanya benar-benar jelas."

"Benar-benar jelas bagaimana ? Mereka sudah sangat jelas saling berpegangan tangan seperti itu !"

"Demi Kami ! dengarkan saja kata-kata kakakmu ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang ini semua, setelah itu baru kau hubungi Naruto."

Gaara terdiam, ia mengingat bagaimana Naruto begitu menyayangi dan mencintai sosok ibunya. Bagi sahabat berambut pirangnya itu mungkin Kushina adalah dunianya, dan betul kata kakaknya, jika Gaara gegabah dalam hal ini, maka bukan saja ia dapat menghancurkan hubungan Naruto dan ibunya, tapi ia juga dapat menghancurkan perasaan Naruto.

Dengan perasaan berat hati Gaara memutuskan untuk mengalah, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya sambil bersender pada punggung kursi dan berkata. "Baiklah... tapi jika setelah makan malam mereka memesan kamar, maka saat itu juga aku akan menghubungi Naruto."

"Jika hal itu sampai terjadi aku tidak akan mencegahmu bahkan jika kau ingin menghabisi pemuda itu."

* * *

Saat ini...

Setelah itu Kushina dan pemuda berambut hitam asing itu tidak check-in kedalam hotel, Gaara bersyukur akan hal tersebut, tetapi informasi dari Kankuro yang mengikuti mereka dan merekam aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh keduanya kemudian bersyukurnya langsung hilang saat itu juga.

Kurang lebih satu jam setelah Kankuro mengikuti keduanya, sang kakak mengkonfirmasi tentang hubungan yang dijalin mereka. Ia bahkan mengirimi Gaara foto yang berisikan gambar Kushina dan pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang saling berpegangan tangan sambil saling bercanda satu sama lainnya di salah satu sudut kota yang hampir tidak terjamah oleh para penduduk Konoha.

Gaara benar-benar merasa sakit ketika ia melihat hal itu, ia kenal betul dengan sahabatnya Naruto, dan ia hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto kelak jika ia sampai mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Tapi ketika itu ada satu kenyataan yang membuat perut Gaara mual. Kankuro sebagaimana semalam berkata pada Gaara bahwa ia akan mencari tahu tentang pemuda tanggung yang berkencan dengan Kushina telah mendapatkan informasi darinya. Pemuda itu bernama Kiba Inuzuka, dia adalah pewaris utama keluarga Inuzuka yang cukup memiliki pengaruh di Konoha dan memiliki reputasi yang cukup tidak baik sebagai seorang playboy. Dan yang paling mengejutkan dari pemuda itu selain reputasinya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia juga tidak lain adalah teman satu kelas Naruto di sekolah.

Kushina tanpa sepengetahuan sang putra, telah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan teman satu kelas putranya sendiri.

Bagi Gaara hal itu bukan saja merupakan suatu bentuk penghianatan, tapi juga merupakan sebuah penghinaan.

Kenapa begitu ?

Karena Gaara tahu siapa Kiba. Dia tahu dari Naruto bahwa pewaris utama keluarga Inuzuka itu sangat membenci sahabatnya. Walaupun dari kabar yang ia dengar, pemuda Inuzuka itu tidak pernah menunjukkan kebenciannya secara langsung karena ketakutannya pada Naruto. Gaara tahu tentang bagaimana Kiba selalu berusaha memanipulasi lingkungan di sekitarnya untuk membenci sosok Naruto, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, Gaara juga mendapat informasi bahwa pemuda bernama Kiba itu juga adalah sahabat terdekat Sasuke.

Sekarang, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Gaara berusaha menghubungi Naruto sambil duduk di sofa lobi hotel yang pada siang itu kelihatan sedikit lengang. "Brengsek masih tidak diangkat juga !" ia mengutuk kesal karena lagi-lagi sambungan telepon sahabat berambut pirangnya itu tidak terhubung.

"Gaara-sama." Salah seorang anak buahnya mendekati Gaara dan menyapa tuannya setelah ia membungkukan badannya kearah pemuda berambut maroon tersebut.

"Kenapa ?"

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Gaara mengibas sebelah tangannya. "Aku tidak punya waktu sekarang."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah kubilang aku -" Merasa kesal dengan anak buahnya Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya itu, tapi belum selesai ia melampiaslam amarahnya, tiba-tiba suara dari tenggorokannya tertahan. Pandangannya terkunci pada sosok sosok lain yang berdiri tidak jauh dari anak buahnya.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu mengeluarkan emosi seperti itu." Ujar sosok tersebut.

Gaara tidak pernah bisa melupakan suara itu.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Thanks for reading this trash...

Review/Flame/Recommendation are welcomed with open arms...

~Salam Sampah~

 **A/N :** Maaf chapter ini agak boring dan bertele-tele, tapi chapter ini penting untuk bridging dan narasi yang panjang juga penting untuk menggambarkan + mendramatisir situasi hati karakter.


	5. Road to Predition

**The Demon in His Heart**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto adalah karya dari Masashi Kishimoto

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **WARNING :**

 **AU/OOC/NTR/LIME/LEMON/INCEST/**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN** **DEWASA** **DENGAN TEMA NTR**

 **Note** : Lo guys, back with the latest chapter of The Demon in his Heart. Akhirnya fanfic sampah ini sudah sampai ke chapter 05, bagi kalian yang masih mengikutinya, well, kalian akan menemukan chapter ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Mungkin sebagian ada yang suka mungkin sebagian juga ada yang tidak suka, disini saya sengaja memasukkan POV Naruto untuk 2 scene, mungkin khusus untuk chapter ini saja, next-nya mungkin enggak, saya kurang suka menulis dari sudut pandang orang pertama. Anyways, saya cuma mau bilang bahwa di chapter ini kisah akan mulai belok, belok gimana ? Silahkan baca saja. Saya juga gak bosan-bosannya mengucapkan THX dan KUDOS yang sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review, flame, dan terutama suggestion, love you guys, tapi jika boleh sedikit curhat, tolong jika anda mau melakukan flame, jangan bawa-bawa penulis lain di kolom review saya, kurang etis rasanya dude (kecuali jika kalian ingin membandingkan fanfic kami secara objektif, saya hanya gak bisa ngeliat penulis lain dibakar dikolom review tulisan saya, c'mon man, jangan begitulah, kalau mau bakar, bakar saja saya, jangan yang lain.) Dan tentu saja sedikit pesan bagi para perverts, relax dude ini bukan porn, tapi kalau kalian doyan lemon, it's on the way, we're on the same boat, I'm also a perverted guy, lagian story tanpa lemon ? Bleh, not complete y'know... Last but no least saya ucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi untuk kalian semua, dan selalu ingat bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah karya fanfiction sampah yang tidak ditujukan untuk menyudutkan karakter2 manapun (Percaya atau nggak, Kiba sebetulnya salah satu karakter kesukaan saya), jangan anggap karya sampah ini dengan terlalu serius, jangan buang-buang emosi kalian untuk saya, srsly not worthed, saya bukan siapa-siapa, dan sekali lagi saya ulang... **do not** I repeat **do not** take things too seriously.

 **Main pairing :** [Naruto x Mikoto] [Naruto x Kushina]

 **Other pairing :** Read it urself...

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **Chapter -05-**

 **Road to Predition**

(Naruto's POV)

Sore hari, di suatu tempat dekat kediaman Inuzuka...

Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan ? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, kedua kakiku tidak mau berhenti, mereka terus menapaki genangan air diatas daratan yang sekarang ini banjir oleh tangisan sang langit. Puitis ? Tidak juga, entahlah, tapi kurasa tidak, tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, udara seolah tertahan dalam paru-paruku dan membusuk disana bersama dengan seluruh organ yang mengurung nyawaku dalam tubuh rapuh ini, aku menggigil kedinginan, tiupan angin membuat permukaan kulitku terasa membeku, tetes hujan menempelengi wajahku tanpa henti. Semuanya nampak begitu kelam, langit, hati, dan jiwaku hitam tertutup oleh bayangan kegelapan, sebisa mungkin aku memandang ke udara, aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin melihat wajah sang langit ketika ia menangisi kepergian matahari.

Jadi langit pun dapat menangis ya ? jika benar begitu maka aku pun berhak melakukannya, sama seperti sang langit, aku sudah kehilangan matahariku, sama juga sepertinya, kegelapan kini merudung dalam jiwaku, ironis memang, tapi setidaknya aku tidak sendiri, karena itu aku bisa tersenyum. Bukan senyuman yang biasa tersirat diwajahku, aku bisa merasakan pergerakan kedua bibirku, mereka membentuk sebuah senyuman yang selama ini tidak pernah terbayang olehku sebelumnya.

Apakah kau pernah kehilangan segalanya ? semua yang berarti dalam hidupmu hilang hanya dalam sekejap, arti kehidupanmu tiba-tiba sirna, nyala api yang tadinya membakar semangat hidupmu padam begitu saja. Jika kau pernah merasakannya maka kau akan tersenyum, tapi sambil tersenyum kau juga akan menangis, ketika seorang manusia menyentuh titik terlemahnya memang dia akan menangis. Agak janggal memang, bagaimana caranya orang bisa tersenyum sambil menangis ? Biar kuberi tahu, caranya mudah sekali, yaitu dengan menjadi gila. Ya, aku tidak berbohong, kau harus lebih dahulu kehilangan kewarasanmu dulu, otakmu harus sedikit koslet karena dia tidak sanggup menerima gempuran emosi yang membabi buta didalamnya, nah jika itu sudah terjadi maka satu-satunya hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencari ironi dalam kebobrokan hidupmu, setelah itu kujamin kau akan bisa tersenyum, dan jika kau punya selera humor yang berlebih, ada kemungkinan senyumanmu itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa, kau akan menertawai dirimu sendiri, menertawai hidupmu, menertawai ketololanmu sendiri.

Hahhh... entah bagaimana caranya tapi tubuhku ini benar-benar tidak mau berhenti bergerak, seluruh jengkalnya terasa begitu sakit, ketika kakiku melangkah maju rasanya sebilah pedang berkarat menghujam kearahnya, tapi tetap saja aku berjalan. Aku tidak berhenti, tidak, aku tidak mau, sebelum dahagaku terpuaskan aku tidak akan berhenti. Hahahaha, aku menginginkan darah... ya, darah.

Well, jika aku boleh jujur, maka mungkin yang kuinginkan bukanlah darahnya. Oh jangan salah sangka, aku memang ingin membunuhnya, aku ingin menghabisinya, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam, memebelah tengkorak kepalanya dan mengoyak otak busuk didalamnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Aku ingin mencabut jantung dari balik tulang rusuknya, aku ingin melihat ekpresinya ketika tanganku menghancurkan jantungnya dihadapan si bangsat itu, agak klise memang, jika tidak salah aku pernah melihat adegan ini di sebuah acara anime, apa judulnya ? Aku sudah lupa. Tapi aku menginginkannya, ya, Kiba, namanya Kiba, aku ingin membuatnya menderita, namun tentu itu tidak adil. Karena aku masih hidup, dia tidak membunuhku, dia tidak mencabut jantungku atau mengoyak isi kepalaku, itu tidak adil, karena itu aku tidak akan melakukannya, karena itu, seperti yang kubilang tadi, yang kuinginkan bukanlah darahnya.

Lagipula, walaupun kewarasanku sudah mulai pudar, harga diriku masih tebal. Aku masih punya harga diri bung, aku tidak akan bertindak seperti anak kecil yang mengamuk ketika hewan peliharaannya ternyata lebih menyukai orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Aku tidak akan menuntu ibuku untuk menghentikan hubungannya dengan Kiba, silahkan saja jika dia mau bermain di belakangku, bersetubuh dengan puluhan gaya di berbagai tempat, tidak, aku tidak akan melarangnya. Bagiku dendam yang kini berteriak menuntut penyelesaian ini lebih penting daripada rasa cemburuku. Memang aku akui aku cemburu, aku yang selama ini hanya bisa membayangkan melakukan hal semaca 'itu' dengan ibuku ternyata sekarang hanya menjadi penonton, justru bajingan bernama Kiba itulah yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan ibuku, tubuhnya dan entahlah, mungkin hatinya juga.

Sungguh sakit sekali rasanya, mengetahui kenyataan yang selama ini kutolak mentah-mentah, melihat seorang laki-laki yang begitu kubenci mendapatkan kenikmatan dari wanita yang selama ini menjadi sumber kehidupanku. Rasanya aku seperti ingin menghilang saja, aku ingin mati saja, lagipula buat apa lagi aku melanjutkan hidupku ? Apa alasannya, alasan hidupku sudah tidak ada, alasan hidupku ternyata menghianatiku, alasan hidupku justru membunuhku dengan perlahan.

Tapi sudahlah, sakit hatiku sekarang sudah tidak penting lagi, yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana caraku melampiaskan dendam ini. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana aku akan merebut keluarga Kiba, sebagaimana dia telah merebut keluargaku. _Hell yeah,_ sekarang aku akan mengambil keluarganya, hahaha, HAHAHAHA, aku sudah tidak sabar. Tunggu sebentar, jangan pikir aku akan datang dan melakukan seks dengan keluarganya, tck, aku punya selera, aku lebih baik mati daripada menyentuh seorang Inuzuka. Tidak, tidak, tidak, dengar, aku akan membunuh mereka, ya, aku akan menghabisi seluruh keluarganya. Membanjiri kediaman keluarga Inuzuka yang kaya raya dengan darah mereka sendiri, aku akan mewarnai tembok rumah mereka dengan warna merah, aku akan mendekor ulang tata ruang didalmnya dengan organ tubuh mereka sendiri, bagaimana menurtmu ? menarik bukan ? Khakhakakha, aku tahu kau akan menyukainya, kau memang benar-benar bangsat, manusia sadis, benar-benar tipikal manusia yang kusukai, khakhakhakha...

Biar kuceritakan sedikit tentang hidupku, aku adalah seorang pemuda yang 'sakit', 'rusak', aku memiliki imajinasi dan fantasi kotor terhadap ibuku sendiri, siapa yang mau menyalahkanku ? Dia memang wanita yang sangat cantik, dan seumur hidupku dia selalu menghujaniku dengan kasih sayang, jadi mungkin fantasi kotor itu memang sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kuat, cinta ? tidak tahu juga, mungkin begitu, atau mungkin juga tidak, yang jelas aku begitu menyayangi ibuku, atau lebih tepatnya mantan ibuku. Bagiku, dia adalah matahari, bagiku dia adalah separuh jiwa, bagiku dia adalah kehidupan. Memang aku punya fantasi kotor, jangan hakimi aku, semua manusia memiliki fantasi kotor yang melenceng jauh dari norma idiot yang ditentukan oleh manusia itu sendiri, tapi seumur hidupku, aku selalu melawannya, ibuku adalah matahariku, MATAHARIKU, aku tidak akan pernah menukar matahariku dengan imajinasi kotorku sendiri. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

Lalu kira-kira bagaimana reaksiku ketika seseorang menunjukkan sesuatu padaku, kumpulan foto, sekumpulan foto yang menunjukkan aktifitas ibuku selama ini dikantornya. Goblok, bekerja dikantornya ? Memang aku harus mengakui bahwa aku benar-benar goblok ketika itu, aktifitas KANTORNYA, ternyata melibatkan acara makan malam dengan si anjing Kiba itu, bergandengan tangan, berbisik mesra, dan saling tertawa satu sama lainnya. Dan belum cukup hanya dengan foto, aku juga mendapatkan sebuah rekaman, dan rekaman suara itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut setengah mati, isinya suara dalam rekaman itu adalah suara ibuku, dalam rekaman tersebut terdengar bagaimana ibuku yang sedang menggoda Kiba, dia memintanya untuk datang dan menyetubuhinya di rumah. Sakit bukan ? Ibuku sendiri meminta untuk disetubuhi oleh rekan satu kelasku di rumahnya, rumah yang diwarisi oleh ayahku untuk kami berdua, rumah yang memiliki berbagai kenangan indah dan buruk didalamnya, rumah yang seharusnya menjadi tempat paling aman untukku, dan untuk ibuku. Dan yang lebih parah lagi ibuku mengatakan hal itu sambil mendesah seperti bintang porno yang harus kuakui cukup sering kutonton juga diam-diam. Singkatnya begini, IBUKU meminta Kiba untuk MENYETUBUHINYA di RUMAHKU.

Seperti kata banyak orang, singkat, padat, dan berisi.

Tck, setelah melihat dan mendengar itu aku hanya bisa tertawa, oh aku ingat benar kejadian tadi sore. Aku tertawa begitu kencang, aku tertawa, dan tertawa, seiring dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahku aku tertawa keras, sambil memacu kuda besi peninggalan ayahku aku tertawa dan berteriak keras, dan ketika itu dalam hatiku aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melihat kebelakang lagi.

Hmm ? Aku melihat sesuatu dihadapanku. Sebuah gerbang raksasa, ya, sebuah gerbang dengan kanji bertulis Inuzuka di salah satu sisinya. Aku sudah sampai, Kami, akhirnya aku sampai juga, aku benar-benar sudah lelah, tapi bung, saatnya sudah datang, saat dimana aku akan mencicipi manisnya darah yang mengalir dari korban pembalasanku.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

(Normal POV)

Siang harinya...

Ada banyak hal yang melintas di kepala Gaara ketika ia melihat sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tapi ketika itu jelas sekali tersirat diwajahnya bahwa Gaara nampak begitu terkejut. Ya, Gaara terkejut, diantara begitu banyak manusia yang tinggal di Konoha, diantara begitu banyak orang-orang penting di kota ini yang ingin bertemu dengannya, justru sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Gaara-lah yang kini secara mendadak mendatanginya.

Dan sekali lagi, Gaara sangat terkejut.

"Orochimaru." Gaara berusaha untuk terdengar tenang, ia _harus_ terlihat tenang. Bagaimana tidak ? orang yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah Orochimaru. Ular dari Konoha, manusia seribu wajah, salah satu dari tiga sosok pahlawan Konoha yang namanya tersebar di seluruh negeri.

Sebelum akhirnya Orochimaru memutuskan untuk menghianati ideologi yang dahulu justru menjadi prinsip hidupnya.

Dengan kata lain, _penghianat_.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, Gaara-kun." Orochimaru berkata dengan santun, ia tersenyum kearah Gaara, membuat penguasa muda dari Suna itu bergetar.

"Dua tahun jika aku tidak salah," Ujar Gaara, ia kemudian menghadap ke kursi di sebelah kirinya seraya mempersilahkan Orochimaru untuk duduk disana, "Silahkan duduk."

"Ah, terima kasih." Balas Orochimaru sambil menganggukan kepala. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu kemudian berjalan mengitari meja kayu dihadapannya, langkah kakinya yang dibalut oleh sepatu kulit menghasilkan suara khas ketika bersentuhan dengan lantai hotel yang terbuat dari granit. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kurus melenggang, menuju kursi lounge dengan design mewah tepat di sebelah Gaara.

Kedua bola mata Gaara sejak tadi tidak bergerak dari sasaran pandangnya, Orochimaru. Dua tahun lebih ia tidak bertemu dengan pria ini, dan sosoknya sama sekali tidak berubah. Wajah pucatnya, sorot matanya, gerak-gerik tubuhnya, bahkan suaranya yang terkesan agak serak pun sama sekali tidak berubah.

Dan satu hal lain yang tidak berubah adalah reaksi Gaara, ia selalu merasa takut dengan kehadiran Orochimaru, sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria paruh baya ini, sampai sekarang, perasaan itu masih tetap ada dalam dirinya.

Memang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dimiliki seorang Orochimaru sehingga ia dapat memancarkan semacam kengerian dari dirinya. Entah sejak dahulu Gaara tidak tahu apa, mungkin caranya berpakaian, mungkin caranya berbicara, atau mungkin sorot matanya yang menyerupai sorot mata seekor binatang buas. Tapi jelas Orochimaru tidak pernah gagal membuat Gaara merasa takut.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku ?" tanya Orochimaru yang sejak tadi memperhatikan bagaimana Gaara tidak melepas pandangan kearah dirinya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala sebelum akhirnya melepas pandangannya dari arah Orochimaru. "Tidak, aku hanya heran melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu."

Mendengar komentar itu Orochimaru tertawa kecil, sejenak ia menatap kearah pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya. "Ah, pakaian ini maksudmu ? Yah, kupikir aku akan kelihatan konyol jika datang ke hotel mewah seperti ini dengan pakaian tradisionalku, lagipula rasanya menarik juga berpakaian seperti ini."

Gaara tidak membalas kata-kata Orochimaru, ia hanya mengangguk ringan sambil untuk yang terakhir kalinya memandangi pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pria paruh baya yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut. Biasanya memang Orochimaru mengenakan pakaian tradisional, tapi kini ia memakai kemeja hitam yang dilapisi oleh jas berwarna putih, warna yang juga serupa dengan celana panjang dan sepatu pantofelnya yang terbuat dari kulit hewan.

Setelah berbasa-basi untuk beberapa saat Gaara kemudian meminta pada pengawal pribadinya yang masih setia berdiri di samping tempat duduk Gaara untuk memesan minuman, ia tidak begitu haus, dan sejujurnya ia juga tidak ingin minum, tapi di sisi lain ia juga paham bahwa apa pun pembicaraan yang akan diutarakan oleh Orochimaru, hanya diperuntukkan pada dirinya seorang, atau dengan kata lainnya bersifat sangat sensitif.

"Tolong kau pesankan dua cangkir teh untuk aku dan Orochimaru." Pinta Gaara pada sang pengawal pribadi.

Sambil membungkuk penuh hormat, pengawal pribadinya kemudian berkata. "Tentu saja Gaara-sama !"

Melihat hal tersebut Orochimaru tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. "Intuitif seperti biasanya." Pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu kemudian memperhatikan pengawal pribadi milik Gaara melangkah pergi. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah nyaman dengan kedudukanmu sebagai kepala organisasi."

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, beginilah aku," Ia berkata dengan santai, "Tapi tentu saja kau tidak kemari untuk membicarakan tentang posisiku yang baru."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Balas Orochimaru sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Gaara menarik nafasnya, sekarang ini ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni Orochimaru, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga tidak bisa mengacuhkan kehadirannya, Orochimaru terlalu berbahaya untuk didiamkan. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menunda maksud kedatanganmu lebih lama lagi, bukan aku bermaksud untuk meremehkanmu, tapi hari ini aku benar-benar sedang sibuk."

"Ah, apakah soal Naruto ?" Orochimaru berseringai, bola mata emasnya bergulir pada sosok pemuda berambut maroon yang kini menjadi lawan bicaranya, ia ingin menikmati ketenangan yang terpancar dari pemuda itu kemudian sirna oleh kata-katanya.

Garis wajah pemuda Suna itu mengeras, kedua alis matanya menukik tajam, ekspresi wajahnya mengisyaratkan permusuhan. Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia mengerti bahwa Orochimaru mungkin memang sengaja membawa nama Naruto untuk mengujinya, tapi itu tidak berarti ia bisa membiarkan pria berwajah pucat itu berkata semaunya.

Setelah saling menatap selama beberapa menit Orochimaru menghela nafasnya sambil memejamkan mata, ia tersenyum mengalah, mengerti bahwa dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang bersifat 'tabu' bagi seorang Gaara. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu saja,"

Gaara tidak membalas permintaan maaf Orochimaru, sorot matanya jelas sekali masih mengisyaratkan permusuhannya pada pria paruh baya tersebut. Tidak banyak hal yang dapat membuat pemuda ini kehilangan ketenangannya, ia sudah melewati begitu banyak hal, memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar dan organisasi ternama di kota asalnya, tapi bagi Gaara, orang-orang terdekatnya adalah sesuatu yang bersifat 'sakral', dan dia sama sekali tidak akan memberikan ampunan bagi mereka yang berani menyakitinya.

Orochimaru tertawa kecil, ia kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi sambil menatap kearah lampu kristal raksasa yang menghiasi langit-langit lobi hotel, "Jangan lihat seperti aku seperti itu Gaara. Aku datang kesini karena aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, pada kalian, kau dan Naruto."

"Ap-"

Belum selesai Gaara berbicara, Orochimaru mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia lalu menunjuk kearah seorang pelayan wanita yang kini sedang berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawakan dua cangkir teh yang barusan dipesankan oleh pengawal pribadi milik Gaara.

"Anda memesan ini tuan ?" tanya si pelayan wanita ketika ia datang mendekati Gaara dan Orochimaru sambil membawakan minuman pesanan mereka.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Pelayan wanita tersebut kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, ia lalu meletakkan dua cangkir teh yang dibawanya sambil bertanya. "Anda ingin menambah gula dan krim ?"

"Polos." Ujar Gaara, bermaksud agar pelayan tersebut segera cepat pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana dengan anda tuan ?"

"Ah, aku sama seperti pemuda ini.. teh tradisional begini tidak cocok ditambahi benda-benda asing seperti itu." Jawab Orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tuan." Balas si pelayan wanita sambil tersenyum. "Jika tidak ada yang anda butuhkan lagi, saya permisi." Ia kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya dengan maksud memberi hormat yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Gaara dan Orochimaru.

Setelah pelayan wanita tersebut melayani keduanya dan pergi dari sana, Orochimaru tidak membuang waktunya untuk mencicipi teh panas yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Teh, minuman para bangsawan." Ia berkomentar sebelum meneguk minuman tersebut, "Kau tidak minum ? Ini sangat luar biasa biar kuberi tahu padamu." lanjutnya pada Gaara.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi. "Bisa kita lanjutkan ?"

"Hmm ? Oh, tentu saja." Orochimaru mengangguk sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir teh di tangannya ke atas sebuah piring kecil yang berfungsi sebagai alasnya, "Sampai mana tadi ?"

Gaara menggigit udara dalam mulutnya dengan keras. "Kami ! Jangan bercanda Orochimaru !"

"Hahaha... tenanglah, kita masih punya banyak waktu." Ujar Orochimaru, tawa pria berambut hitam panjang ini yang seperti biasanya terdengar begitu dalam dan cenderung sedikit mengerikan.

"Aku tidak punya waktu ! Dan sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang Naruto !"

"Ckckck, aku kecewa padamu Gaara... sepertinya kau mulai meremehkan jaringan informasiku." Ujar Orochimaru berpura-pura kecewa.

Nafas pemuda dari Suna itu keluar dari balik sela giginya, ia mengerti bahwa Orochimaru tidak akan pernah memberitahukan padanya bagaimana cara pria itu bisa mendapat informasi, tapi jika ia hanya datang kemari untuk memancing amarahnya saja maka persetan dengan semua perasaan takutnya terhadap Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kau mendapatkan informasi itu. Sekarang kau katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan informasi itu, karena ketahuilah ini, jika kau mencoba untuk menggunakan informasi itu untuk menggunakan Naruto atau untuk menyakitinya, maka aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menghancurkanmu, camkan baik-baik, itu adalah janji bukan ancaman !"

Orochimaru berseringai, sejak dulu ia memang sangat menghormati sosok pemuda dari Suna ini, kedudukannya sebagai kepala organisasi bawah tanah sekaligus perusahaan terkaya di Suna memang tidak didapatkan olehnya semata-mata karena ia mewarisinya. Gaara mendapatkan semua itu karena ia memiliki kualitas yang memadai walau usianya masih terbilang sangat muda, karena jika tidak mungkin anak buahnya sendiri sudah menghabisinya dari dulu dan merebut kekuasaannya dengan mudah.

Orochimaru menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya. "Gaara... jika kau melakukan hal itu maka aku tidak akan bisa selamat darimu, tentu saja aku tidak berani melakukannya. Lagipula aku menyukai Naruto, aku tidak akan menyakitinya, tapi aku akan berbohong padamu jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menggunakannya."

Gaara mengepal kedua telapak tangannya, ia menganggap bahwa perkataan Orochimaru tadi adalah sebuah provokasi atas dirinya. "Seperti itu ? Kau yakin dengan kata-katamu ? Karena jika memang begitu maka ketika kau melangkah pergi dari sini aku akan menganggapmu sebagai musuh."

"Aku adalah Orochimaru, aku tidak menarik kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Jika kau ingin kita berseteru maka aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu, pada akhirnya mungkin kau akan menang, kau akan menghancurkanku dan membunuhku, tapi disaat yang bersamaan kau juga akan kehilangan informan terbesarmu... Kau mengerti maksudku kan ? Dengan situasi politik di Suna kali ini kau membutuhkan tenagaku, apa kau yakin kau ingin menghabisiku Gaara ?"

Gaara terdiam, kata-kata Orochimaru memang sangat tepat. Selama ini Orochimaru adalah salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang kemampuannya sangat bisa diandalkan, bisa dikatakan bahwa separuh dari usahanya untuk menguasai kota Suna dalam dua tahun kebelakang ini adalah karena hasil kerja Orochimaru. Kehilangan jasanya di saat seperti ini akan membuatnya terpojok, terutama ketika banyak pihak dari luar yang ingin memanfaatkan situasi Suna yang belum begitu stabil setelah perpindahan kekuasaan.

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang kau katakan padaku, kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang Naruto ? Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang ?!"

Orochimaru tersenyum, ia kemudian menarik ponsel miliknya yang tersimpan dari balik saku jas putih yang mendekap tubuhnya lalu memperhatikan layar ponsel tersebut untuk beberapa saat. "Hmm... sekarang ini jika dugaanku tidak meleset, Naruto kemungkinan besar sudah sampai di kediaman Mikoto-sama."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, ia sering mendengar cerita tentang wanita bernama Mikoto dari Naruto. "Uchiha Mikoto ?"

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya. "Uchiha Mikoto, dulu ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis terdekatku, ia meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha setelah bercerai dengan Fugaku, yang kemudian mengambil alih posisi sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha. Setelah itu Mikoto-sama sempat tinggal selama beberapa tahun bersama dengan Kushina-sama dan putranya Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia mendapat pekerjaan tetap dan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendirian."

Gaara mengangguk pelan, ia masih tidak dapat menemukan korelasi antar informasi yang dimiliki Orochimaru dengan perkataannya sekarang, kecuali tentu saja Orochimaru memiliki informasi yang berbeda. "Lalu ? Apa hubungannya ini semua dengan informasi tentang Naruto yang kau ketahui ?"

"Sangat berhubungan." Ujar Orochimaru sambil sekali lagi menggeser posisi duduknya ke dekat meja, dan sekali lagi meraih teh panas yang masih tersaji diatasnya, "Maaf, tapi teh ini sangat nikmat." Lanjutnya.

Gaara menghela nafasnya, ia tidak ingin lagi berkomentar, sekarang ini satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menahan emosi dalam dirinya yang seolah meledak-ledak setiap kali Orochimaru menghentikan topik pembicaraannya. "Silahkan..."

"Ahh... kau tidak ingin mencobanya ?" Orochimaru menatap kearah cangkir gelas teh Gaara yang masih penuh.

"Tidak, aku tidak haus," Jawab Gaara yang nampak semakin kehabisan kesabarannya, "Bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita ?"

"Tentu saja... sampai mana tadi ? Ah, ya... Hubungan antar Mikoto-sama dan informasi tentang hubungan gelap Kushina-sama dan si pewaris Inuzuka ya ?"

Gaara sekali lagi mengangguk pelan, sekarang ia paham bahwa informasi yang dimaksud oleh Orochimaru ternyata memang benar dengan apa yang diduganya tadi.

"Sebelumnya, bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku Gaara ?"

"Apa ?"

"Apakah Naruto pernah bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Mikoto-sama padamu ?"

Gaara merasa heran dengan pertanyaan ini, ia memandang curiga kearah Orochimaru selama sekian detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut."Sedikit. Yang kutahu adalah mereka memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, Naruto bahkan menganggap wanita bernama Mikoto itu sebagai keluarganya sendiri, seperti ibu keduanya jika aku tidak salah."

Orochimaru mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Kau benar. Sekarang, apakah Naruto pernah menceritakan padamu tentang hubungannya dengan Kushina-sama selama ini ?"

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Semua yang mengenal Naruto tahu bahwa ia sangat menyayangi ibunya."

"Kau salah..."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu ?"

"Naruto... dia tidak hanya menyayangi ibunya, dia _sangat_ menyayangi ibunya. Kasih sayang seorang Naruto terhadap Kushina-sama sangat besar, dia bahkan mungkin rela menukar nyawanya sendiri demi Kushina-sama. Sekarang aku akan membuktikannya, pertama-tama tolong jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau masih ingat ketika kau pertama kali bertemu Naruto dulu?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil, mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal itu. "Dia membuatku menghabiskan waktu satu minggu di rumah sakit, aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan hal itu, bukankah dia pernah bekerja denganmu dulu ?"

Sebuah tawa terdengar dari balik mulut Orochimaru. "Ya, aku masih mengingatnya... hari itu kau benar-benar dibuat babak belur oleh Naruto." Ujar pria berwajah pucat tersebut. "Lalu, apa kau tidak pernah bertanya pada Naruto ? Kenapa seorang pemuda berperangai sepertinya bisa bekerja denganku, kau tahu maksudku, Naruto, pemuda ceria berhati emas, bagaimana mungkin ia rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja denganku ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertanya padanya..."

"Ah, kalau begitu kita harus mulai dari awal."

Masa lalu Naruto. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Gaara dengarkan. Bukan karena Gaara tidak tertarik tentang masa lalu Naruto tapi memang selama ini pemuda dari Suna itu selalu enggan mengorek masa lalu sahabatnya, ia tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk mengingat kembali masa kelam dalam hidupnya dan ia juga tidak ingin tahu tentang hal itu kecuali jika Naruto mengizinkannya.

Orochimaru kemudian mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk karena ia akan memulai ceritanya. "Dua tahun yang lalu, keluarga Namikaze, keluarga mendiang ayah Naruto pernah berusaha untuk menyakiti Kushina-sama. Bukan secara fisik, tapi secara mental, mereka berusaha menarik seluruh aset yang diwariskan oleh Minato-sama pada Kushina-sama, perusahaan, uang, harta benda, dan tentu saja darah daginya, Naruto."

"..."

"Tentu saja kau tahu tentang keluarga Namikaze kan ?, siapa di penjuru negeri ini yang berani berseteru dengan mereka, pengaruh yang mereka miliki sangat besar, dan bagi mereka, menghancurkan seorang Kushina-sama adalah pekerjaan yang sangat sepele. Dan pada satu saat, bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka berhasil melakukannya. Tekanan yang diberikan oleh keluarga Namikaze membuat Kushina-sama berada dalam keadaan yang terpuruk, baginya memang seluruh harta dan kekayaan yang diwarisi oleh mendiang suaminya tidak begitu penting, tapi begitu ia tahu bahwa keluarga Namikaze juga hampir berhasil merebut Naruto dari dirinya, ia benar-benar hancur. Kushina-sama ketika itu sempat dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan, ia tidak sanggup kehilangan Naruto, bagi Kushina-sama, Naruto adalah kehidupannya... kau mengerti hal itu kan ?"

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kau juga seharusnya mengerti bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika ia mengetahui adalah seseorang atau sebuah pihak yang melakukan hal seperti itu pada ibu yang begitu disayanginya... Bagi Naruto, siapapun yang mencoba untuk menyakiti ibunya adalah musuh, sebuah ancaman, sebuah objek yang layak untuk dihancurkan, tapi di satu sisi ketika itu dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa... Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pemuda melawan kekuatan sebesar keluarga Namikaze ? Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan... karena itu... karena itu dia meminta bantuanku."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari kisah yang diceritakan oleh Orochimaru. "Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk membantunya menyingkirkan ancaman dari keluarga Namikaze ?"

"Hahahaha, tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawanmu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membantunya mennyingkirkan ancaman dari keluarga Namikaze."

"Lantas ? Bukankah pada akhirnya ia bekerja denganmu ?"

"Aku tidak memiliki sumber daya untuk itu. Tapi Naruto memilikinya. Satu hal yang ketika itu ia minta adalah, identitas dan tempat tinggal baru bagi dirinya dan sang ibu, ia berpikir bahwa dengan pergi dari Konoha maka ia dapat menjauhkan segala ancaman keluarga Namikaze pada Kushina-sama. Tentu saja memberikan identitas baru dan tempat tinggal baru adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagiku... aku menyetujuinya, dan ketika itu mulanya aku ingin memberikan jasaku secara cuma-cuma padanya... Minato-sama adalah salah satu musuh besarku, aku membencinya tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga begitu menghormatinya, kematian Minato-sama menghancurkan hatiku, bagiku membantu keluarganya mungkin akan dapat memberikan sedikit ketenangan padaku, karena itu aku berniat membantunya."

"Tapi dia akhirnya bekerja denganmu ?"

"Akhirnya memang aku meminta bayaran darinya, tapi itu pun karena dia sendiri yang meminta, dan aku juga sedikit tertarik padanya."

"Kau memang benar-benar licik Orochimaru."

"Ah, tapi aku adalah seorang pebisnis Gaara, jangan salahkan aku jika aku memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk diriku sendiri." Orochimaru tersenyum bangga.

Gaara mendengus kesal, mengetahui perangai Orochimaru seharusnya ia bisa mengantisipasi hal itu tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri Gaara merasa kesulitan untuk menahan emosinya. "Lanjutkan ceritamu, kau bilang Naruto meminta identitas dan tempat tinggal baru, kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih ada di Konoha ?"

"Karena Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan Mikoto-sama sendirian, jika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha bersama ibunya, maka Mikoto-sama akan tinggal sendiri di kota ini, ketika itu Mikoto-sama tidak tahu tentang hal yang terjadi pada Kushina-sama, setahunya Kushina-sama jatuh sakit karena terlalu kelelahan, beilau sengaja tidak menceritakan permasalahannya pada Mikoto-sama karena kau tahu sendiri keluarga Uchiha sudah cukup membuat Mikoto-sama merasa tertekan... sadar akan hal itu Naruto akhirnya berhasil memaksa keluarga Namikaze untuk membuat perjanjian dengan dirinya, dan tidak lama setelah perjanjian itu terjadi, keluarga Namikaze menarik seluruh upayanya untuk menjatuhkan Kushina-sama."

"Perjanjian ?"

Orochimaru menganggukan kepala. "Aku tidak akan menceritakan isi perjanjian itu padamu, aku tidak memiliki hak untuk itu, jika kau ingin tahu maka kau harus menanyakannya sendiri pada Naruto."

Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang, tubuhnya terasa lemas, Naruto memang benar-benar menyayangi Kushina dan Mikoto, kisah yang diceritakan oleh Orochimaru mengkonfirmasikan hal tersebut lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto kelak jika sahabatnya itu sampai tahu tentang penghianatan sang ibu. ' _Tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki Mikoto'_ pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Jadi pada akhirnya dia tidak memanfaatkan identitas dan tempat tinggal baru yang dimintanya padamu ?" tanya Gaara.

Orochimaru menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Gaara merasa heran. "Oh, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal dan identitas baru padanya, hanya saja dengan adanya perjanjian dengan keluarga Namikaze, Naruto memilih untuk tidak menggunakan kedua hal itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, buat apa lagi kau menyiapkan tempat tinggal dan identitas baru jika memang ia tidak membutuhkannya ?"

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu padamu, itu adalah rahasia kami berdua."

Gaara berdecak kesal. "Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkannya saja ! Pada akhirnya dia bekerja denganmu kan ?"

"Aku tidak akan mengelak jika kau berkata bahwa aku memang memanfaatkannya, kenyataannya memang begitu, tapi di sisi lain juga Naruto memanfaatkanku, kami berbisnis, semudah itu saja hubungan antara aku dan Naruto dulu."

"Semua karena kau menganggapnya menarik." Ujar Gaara sinis.

Mendengar kalimat tersebut Orochimaru tertawa. "Kau benar, aku menganggapnya menarik karena kupikir dia memiliki intelektual dan kekuatan yang memadai untuk hidup di dunia bawah tanah yang kita jalani ini. Aku ingin memanfaatkan kebuasan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya, aku tidak ingin Naruto kembali mengunci kebuasannya dalam hati, selain itu juga kau jangan lupa bahwa pada akhirnya Naruto sendiri yang meminta untuk bekerja denganku, ia tidak ingin berhutang padaku katanya waktu itu, cerdas sekali bukan ?"

"Dan kau gagal, Naruto tidak kembali menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan."

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Yah, apa yang mau kuperbuat, ia hidup dikelilingi dua orang wanita yang sangat menyayanginya, kebencian tidak bisa tumbuh jika hidupmu selalu dipenuhi oleh cinta dan kasih sayang. Tapi itu tidak masalah, toh mulanya aku memang bermaksud untuk membantu Naruto secara cuma-cuma, dan lagipula kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi sekarang ?"

"Sekarang ?"

"Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto tahu tentang aktifitas Kushina-sama dibelakang punggungnya ?" Orochimaru membalas pertanyaan Gaara dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya, telapak tangannya mengepal, jemarinya pucat karena darah yang mengalir disana tertahan. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto jika ia tahu bahwa selama ini Kushina menjalin hubungan dengan Kiba ? Mudah saja, ia akan menghabisi pemuda Inuzuka itu. ' _Kami, dia akan menghabisinya, dia akan benar-benar menghabisinya secara keji._ '

"Oh, dia tidak akan menghabisinya..." komentar Orochimaru.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, heran dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. "Kau pikir dia akan membiarkan bocah Inuzuka itu berkeliaran bebas setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Kushina-san ?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu... tapi aku tahu dia tidak akan membunuhnya." Jawab Orochimaru, enggan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Pria berwajah pucat itu kemudian menoleh kearah Gaara setelah keduanya sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Kau akan memberitahu Naruto tentang perbuatan Kushina-sama ?"

Gaara mengangguk pelan, ia sendiri tidak yakin, tapi jika ia menyembunyikan hal ini dari Naruto maka itu sama saja ia terlibat dalam kebohongan ini. "Aku tidak punya pilihan kan ?"

"Justru aku kemari karena ingin memberikan pilihan padamu." Jawab Orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?"

"Ini tentang Mikoto-sama, hari ini ia akan dipaksa untuk kembali pada keluarga Uchiha."

"Dipaksa ?"

"Dipaksa. Fugaku memanfaatkan obsesi Sasuke untuk memaksanya kembali pada keluarga Uchiha."

"Aku tahu Sasuke memiliki obsesi kotor terhadap Mikoto, tapi bukankah Fugaku adalah ayah kandung Sasuke, apa ia akan membiarkan putranya melakukan hal tersebut pada ibunya sendiri ?"

Orochimaru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara. "Fugaku adalah laki-laki tanpa moral. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk memperkuat posisinya sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha. Kau harus tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat membenci Fugaku, ia membenci ayahnya karena menurut pewaris Uchiha itu, sang ayah adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kepergian ibunya

Yah, memang tidak salah. Tapi pemberontakan Sasuke terhadap ayahnya tidak selesai disitu saja, Sasuke kemudian menolak untuk menjadi seorang pewaris Uchiha, ia mengancam untuk mengikuti jejak kakak angkatnya Itachi yang memilih untuk keluar dari keluarga Uchiha dan mencari jalan hidupnya sendiri... Fugaku, tentu saja tidak menginginkan hal itu, karenanya ia bernegoisasi dengan Sasuke, ia akan mengizinkan Sasuke mendapatkan Mikoto hanya jika Sasuke mau meresmikan dirinya sebagai pewaris keluarga Uchiha."

"Brengsek !" Gaara yang terkejut dengan kebobrokan moral keluarga Uchiha hampir saja bangkit dari kursi duduknya.

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Politik keluarga, aku tidak terlalu mengerti karena aku sendiri tidak berasal dari keluarga tua seperti mereka."

"Jadi Naruto bukan saja hanya kehilangan ibunya, tapi ia juga akan kehilangan sosok Mikoto... Kami, benar-benar sial sekali hidupnya !"

"..." Orochimaru tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi kau bilang tadi Naruto akan menemui Mikoto sekarang, apa kau pikir dia akan mengizinkan keluarga Uchiha memaksa Mikoto kembali kesana begitu saja ?"

"Mikoto-sama mendapat ancaman Gaara... Dia tidak mungkin mau secara suka rela kembali ke keluarga Uchiha, bagi Mikoto-sama, keluarga Uchiha adalah sekelompok manusia rendah yang rela melakukan apa saja demi kekuatan, itu adalah alasan kenapa ia melarikan diri dari mereka. Selama ini keluarga Uchiha tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa terhadap Mikoto-sama, karena dia memiliki perlindungan dari salah satu teman lamaku. Sekarang, keluarga Uchiha memanfaatkan sesuatu untuk memaksa Mikoto-sama kembali kesana dengan sendirinya."

"Sesuatu ? Apa itu ?"

"Sebelumnya biar aku menghabiskan teh ini, aku terlalu banyak bicara, tenggorokanku terasa kering." Orochimaru sambil mengusap lehernya bergerak mendekati meja untuk menghabiskan teh miliknya yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Gaara memperhatikan gerak-gerik Orochimaru, cara pria paruh baya itu menghabiskan tehnya sedikit banyak membuat Gaara sedikit kesal, ia terlihat begitu santai, menikmati tiap tegukan teh yang membasahi tenggorokannya, entah apa yang dipikirkan Orochimaru sehingga ia bisa merasa setenang itu dalam situasi seperti ini. "Tolong lanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

"Ah, tentu saja, tentu saja." Balas Orochimaru sambil membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidah. "Hmm, dari mana harus kumulai... ah, baiklah. Begini, suatu malam Mikoto-sama dan Kushina-sama mendatangi salah satu klab, kejadian ini berlangsung kira-kira satu minggu yang lalu. Ketika itu Mikoto-sama dan Kushina-sama memang sepertinya sengaja datang untuk bersenang-senang, kau tentu paham maksudku, makan malam bersama, sedikit minum dan berdansa, tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sepasang sahabat lama yang berusaha menghabiskan waktunya bersama."

Gaara mengangguk, ia sebenarnya agak terkejut membayangkan sosok Kushina di sebuah klub malam, tapi perkataan Orochimaru tidak salah juga, sepasang sahabat lama menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang bersama tidaklah mengherankan, apalagi mengetahui sisi asli Kushina yang memiliki hubungan gelap dengan teman satu kelas putranya sendiri, tentunya melihat seorang ibu melakukan hal serendah itu Gaara semestinya tidak merasa terkejut.

"Disana mereka bertemu Sasuke dan Kiba... Ini adalah salah satu kesalahanku, ketika itu aku tidak tahu bahwa mereka membawa obat perangsang ilegal kedalam klub malamku." Orochimaru menajamkan kedua alis matanya, ekspresinya terlihat gelap, ia jelas merasa tersinggung dengan perilaku Sasuke dan Kiba yang mengotori nama baik klub malamnya.

Gaara di saat yang bersamaan juga tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia terkejut, marah, dan sakit hati, tidak perlu Orochimaru bercerita lebih lanjut pun ia tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Kiba pasti menggunakan obat ilegal tersebut pada kedua orang terdekat Naruto. "Mereka menggunakannya pada Mikoto dan Kushina-san ?"

Orochimaru mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat gelap. "Dosisnya tidak seberapa, tapi malam itu cukup liar, Mikoto-sama dan Kushina-sama bertingkah diluar akal sehatnya, mereka menari dan menggoda Sasuke dan Kiba tanpa rasa malu... Celakanya ketika itu Sasuke dan Kiba merekam aksi tersebut."

"Bangsat !" Gaara menggeram, jika setelah mendengar semua ini Naruto memutuskan untuk membunuh Kiba maka ia dengan senang hati akan menawarkan bantuannya.

"Ya, kata itu memang tepat untuk mereka berdua." Ujar Orochimaru.

Gaara harus berusaha kuat untuk menahan dirinya agar ia tidak meledak saat itu juga, Sasuke dan Kiba, dua pemuda itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran. "Jadi Sasuke menggunakan rekaman itu sebagai alat untuk mengancam Mikoto ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum puas karena Gaara mengerti maksud perkataannya. "Kau benar sekali, Mikoto seperti yang kau tahu sangat menyayangi Naruto, dan ia tentunya ingin menjaga perasaan seorang Naruto karena Mikoto paham betul apa yang akan terjadi jika rekaman itu jatuh pada Naruto. Mikoto-sama tahu bahwa Naruto akan hancur jika ia melihat rekaman tersebut, dan mungkin, spekulasiku, mungkin Mikoto juga malu jika Naruto melihat perilakunya dalam rekaman tersebut."

Kening Gaara semakin berkerut setelah mendengar kata-kata Orochimaru. "Mikoto rela menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri demi hal seperti itu ?"

"Sudah kubilang dia sangat menyayangi Naruto, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai bertindak sejauh itu, tapi alasannya memang sederhana, karena Mikoto-sama tidak ingin melihat Naruto hancur." jawab Orochimaru.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Kushina ? Apakah hubungannya dengan Kiba juga karena dia dalam ancaman ?"

Orochimaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, sejauh yang kutahu tidak begitu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi ?"

"Setelah kejadian di klub malam itu memang tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara Kiba, Sasuke, Mikoto-sama dan Kushina-sama, mereka semua pulang seperti biasa ke rumahnya masing-masing, aku tahu itu karena setelah kudengar kabar tentang obat perangsang malam itu juga, aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan Kiba, jika mereka memanfaatkan obat itu dan mencelakai keduanya maka itu menjadi tanggung jawabku karena obat tersebut diberikan didalam klub malamku, tapi setelah itu memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, semuanya berlangsung kembali seperti biasa. Namun sepertinya Kiba memang tergila-gila pada Kushina-sama, sepulang dari klub malam ia terus menerus menghubungi Kushina-sama dan mengirim pesan padanya, Kushina-sama yang masih terpengaruh obat tentu saja membalas pesan itu, mereka saling mengirim pesan sampai keesokan harinya... keesokan harinya Kushina-sama menghubungi Kiba."

Perut Gaara mulai terasa mual, ia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

Orochimaru lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Gaara. "Gunakan headphone, setelah itu dengarkan file yang berada dalam folder rekaman suara."

Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menatap kesal kearah Orochimaru. "Kau pikir aku tipikal pemuda yang suka mendengarkan lagu ? Aku tidak membawa headphone." Ujarnya.

"Ah, maaf, gunakan saja punyaku." Sambil tertawa kecil Orochimaru merogoh saku jas putihnya dan mengeluarkan headphone nirkabel dari sana. "Perlu aku pasangkan untukmu ?"

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya menatap tajam kearah Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pasang saja." Ujar Orochimaru sambil tertawa ringan.

Setelah mendengarkan isi rekaman suara dalam ponsel milik Orochimaru, Gaara benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya. Ia merasa sangat lemas, Kushina memang benar-benar telah menghianati putranya, bukan saja ia memiliki foto-foto Kushina saat wanita itu sedang menghabiskan waktunya denga Kiba, tapi Orochimaru kini memperdengarkan rekaman berisi pembicaraan antara Kushina dan kekasih mudanya tersebut, pembicaraan kotor dimana didalam rekaman tersebut Kushina terdengar sedang mendesah kuat sambil menggoda Kiba, memintanya untuk datang ke rumahnya agar pemuda Inuzuka itu dapat bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi..." ujar Gaara lemah, ia kemudian meletakkan ponsel tadi keatas meja dihadapannya kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sekuat yang ia bisa. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi..."

"Kau masih bisa membantu sahabatmu." ucap Orochimaru, ia berhati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Gaara, perasaan pemuda berambut maroon itu kini benar-benar sedang sangat kacau.

Perlahan Gaara memalingkan kepalanya kearah Orochimaru. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya ?"

"Kau masih bisa menyelamatkan Mikoto-sama dari jeratan Uchiha." jawab Orochimaru dengan pasti. "Itu alasan utamaku datang kemari, aku memintamu untuk menyelamatkan Mikoto-sama, jika Mikoto-sama bisa melepaskan diri dari Uchicha, maka tentunya Naruto tidak akan benar-benar sendirian kan ? Untuk masalah Kushina-sama aku terus terang saja angkat tangan, tidak ada kekuatan yang kupikir dapat mengubah pandangan Naruto tentang ibunya setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran ini, tapi Mikoto-sama ? Kau harus ingat bahwa Naruto masih memiliki Mikoto-sama, jangan sampai sahabatmu terlalu larut dalam amarahnya dan akhirnya melupakan Mikoto-sama, karena kelak ketika amarah dalam dirinya sudah mereda, ia akan menyesali kepergian Mikoto-sama."

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sengaja mau bersusah payah berkoalisi denganku untuk menyelamatkan Mikoto ?"

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau mau bertindak sejauh itu untuk Naruto ? Kau masih akan beralasan karena dia menarik ?"

Orochimaru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Luar biasa, kau benar-benar jeli Gaara, aku sangat salut padamu. Kau benar, aku tidak melakukan ini semata-mata demi Naruto, aku melakukan ini karena _kebetulan_ ada seseorang yang membayarku untuk menyelamatkan Mikoto-sama dari putranya."

"Kau tentunya tidak akan memberitahu siapa orang itu padaku kan ?"

"Tidak akan." jawab Orochimaru sambil berseringai. "Pikirkan baik-baik Gaara, kita berada di pihak yang sama, kau ingin membantu Naruto, aku ingin menyelamatkan Mikoto-sama."

"Lalu Naruto ? Siapa yang akan memberitahukan itu padanya ?" Gaara menatap kearah ponsel milik Orochimaru yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk pergi menemuinya dan menyerahkan semua yang ada di ponsel itu padanya." ujar Orochimaru.

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyahut. "Orochimaru."

"Ya ?"

"Jika kau punya informasi tentang Kushina, kenapa kau tidak lantas memberitahu Naruto saat itu juga ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Gaara, aku adalah seorang pebisnis bukan filantropis. Aku selama ini memang sengaja menunggu Sasuke bergerak, aku menunggu pemuda itu untuk memulai aksinya terhadap Mikoto, dan sekarang ketika ia sudah melakukan hal itu, aku baru akan memberitahukan informasiku pada Naruto, karena bagiku ini sama saja seperti menjatuhkan dua ekor burung dengan sebongkah batu. Kau mengerti kan ?"

"Kau memang benar-benar brengsek Orochimaru... kau beruntung aku masih membutuhkan jasamu." jawab Gaara sinis.

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan." Gaara melirik kearah Orochimaru.

"Silahkan."

"Apakah kau menyadap setiap ponsel pengunjung klub malam milikmu ?"

Orochimaru berseringai lebar mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Gaara, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya, ia kemudian berdiri dari kursi lounge-nya sambil berkata. "Kalau begitu ayo kita menculik Mikoto dari para bajingan Uchiha itu."

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

Pada waktu yang bersamaan, di kediaman Mikoto...

"Kau pasti Naruto-san, silahkan masuk kedalam, Mikoto-sama sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

Naruto tidak membuka mulutnya, ia menatap dingin kearah pria berpakaian serba hitam di hadapannya, kebencian tersirat di wajah pemuda berambut pirang ini, dan ketika itu ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan diri agar emosinya tidak meluap.

Uchiha, sebuah nama yang begitu dibenci oleh Naruto. Sebuah nama yang selama ini menghantui kehidupan seorang wanita yang keberadaannya begitu penting dalam hidup Naruto.

Kini Naruto berdiri tepat di depan kediaman Mikoto, di hadapan pintu gerbangnya yang dijaga oleh tiga orang pria berpakaian serba hitam. Mereka berdiri tegak, masing-masing dengan ekspresi wajah dingin yang mengintimidasi, seolah berniat mengusir siapa saja yang mencoba melangkah masuk melewati gerbang yang mereka jaga.

Tapi salah seorang dari mereka mengizinkan Naruto untuk masuk, ini adalah salah satu hal yang tidak diduga sebelumnya oleh Naruto, dan walaupun seluruh zat dalam tubuhnya berteriak meminta agar Naruto meluapkan emosinya pada ketiga pria berpakaian hitam itu, logikanya mengatakan bahwa sebelum ia bertemu Mikoto sebaiknya ia tidak terlebih dahulu bertindak gegabah.

Naruto tidak menyukainya, tapi demi Mikoto, ia akan menelan amarahnya.

Sambil menarik nafas panjang dari hidungnya, Naruto menganggukan kepala. Ia kemudian melangkah melewati ketiga penjaga gerbang rumah Mikoto tersebut setelah mereka memberikan jalan padanya. Naruto melangkah dengan pasti, tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatinya, sekarang yang terpenting bagi dirinya adalah Mikoto. Ya, Naruto akan membawanya pergi dari sini.

Begitu Naruto melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah, ia merasa seperti terbawa kembali ke masa lalu. Semuanya masih terlihat sama, cat tembok rumah yang berwarna biru, deretan pot tanaman yang membatasi beranda, suara kicauan burung dari rumah sebelah, dan bahkan aroma pinus yang khas pun masih tercium disana. Dahulu, Naruto memang hampir setiap minggunya mengunjungi rumah ini, ia bersama sang ibu biasa membawakan makanan lalu menikmatinya bersama dengan Mikoto sampai larut, dalam beberapa kesempatan juga ia dan ibunya tidak jarang menghabiskan malam di rumah sederhana ini.

Naruto tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, ingatan-ingatan itu adalah bagian penting dalam dirinya, mereka membentuk Naruto menjadi pribadi yang seperti sekarang ini, mereka mengunci rapat-rapat kebencian dalam diri Naruto dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin sehingga dalam hidupnya, Naruto hanya bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan kehangatan dari anggota keluarga kecilnya. Ia, ibunya, dan tentu saja Mikoto.

Tapi mungkin memang kegalapan dalam dirinya tidak akan pernah hilang secara utuh, ia seperti mengawasi Naruto dari kejauhan, menunggu kesempatan untuk kembali merangkak keluar, sebelum akhirnya kembali mewarnai hati seorang Naruto dengan warna kegelapan.

Kesadaran Naruto kembali ketika ia kini berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu kayu yang di cat hitam. Lonceng kecil tergantung di bagian atasnya, lalu Naruto menggerakan tangannya kesana, merasakan tekstur lonceng besi yang dingin di permukaan telapak tangan kemudian mengetuk pintu dihadapannya menggunakan lonceng tersebut.

Suara lonceng yang diketukkan pada pintu sekali lagi mengingatkan Naruto pada masa lalunya. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa ? Lonceng ini adalah lonceng pemberiannya, Naruto memberikan lonceng kecil ini pada Mikoto tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga puluh tahun. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Mikoto ketika itu menangis terharu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya di tengah malam seorang diri. Naruto juga masih mengingat kata-katanya sendiri pada Mikoto ketika itu. _'Aku sengaja kesini malam-malam karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padamu Mikoto-nee._

Naruto menghela nafasnya, mengingat hal tersebut Naruto kemudian tersenyum, tapi di saat y ang bersamaan kedua matanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia simpan di dalam hati. Ia merasa takut, ia takut jika Mikoto tetap pada pendiriannya dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada keluarga Uchiha, ia takut jika tahun-tahun berikutnya ia tidak dapat lagi mengejutkan Mikoto di hari ulang tahunnya.

Suara gagang pintu yang bergerak menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia memperhatikan pergerakan pintu utama rumah yang sedikit-demi sedikit semakin terbuka. "Naru-chan ?"

Suaranya masih terdengar indah.

"Mikoto-nee ?" Naruto tidak bisa mengucapkan kata lain selain nama wanita yang kini berdiri di depannya. Kedua matanya birunya berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang bola mata legam milik Mikoto, biru dan hitam saling memandang, siang dan malam saling bertemu, dan untuk sesaat, hanya sesaat saja, keduanya tenggelam dalam momen tersebut.

"Ma-masuklah Naru-chan, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Mikoto kelihatan pucat, wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, mereka sempat beradu pandang untuk sepersekian detik, tapi setelah itu Mikoto menggulir-gulirkan bola matanya ke berbagai arah, jelas sekali ia menghindari tatapan dari Naruto, dan itu membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini semakin merasa gundah.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia mengikuti langkah Mikoto masuk kedalam rumah. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika ia mendapati seorang pria berjas hitam lainnya didalam rumah. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Refleks, Naruto bertanya pada pria tersebut.

"Sasuke-sama memerintahkanku untuk mengawasi pembicaraan kalian." Jawab pria itu dengan lugas, tubuhnya benar-benar besar, jauh lebih tinggi dari ketiga pria yang tadi menjaga pintu gerbang rumah, selain itu wajahnya juga kelihatan berbahaya, goresan luka nampak di sekitar dahi sebelah kirinya.

Tapi tentu saja bukan Naruto namanya jika ia merasa terintimidasi hanya dari penampilan seseorang. Dengan rasa percaya yang tinggi, Naruto meruncingkan pandangannya kearah pria itu, gestur tubuhnya mengisyaratkan sebuah tantangan, dan Kami, pada saat itu Naruto memang sangat membutuhkan objek pelampiasan emosi.

Sadar bahwa situasi di dalam rumah tiba-tiba menegang, Mikoto berusaha untuk menenangkan Naruto. "Naru-chan kumohon... kau sudah berjanji padaku." Ia berkata lemah, tahu bahwa pemuda berambut matahari kesayangannya mulai emosi.

"Kalau begitu suruh manusia raksasa ini keluar dari rumahmu." Naruto mendesis sambil mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Dia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa Naru-chan, anggap saja ia tidak ada disini, Sasuke tidak bisa mengaturku dan memaksaku untuk melakukan apa-apa, kita bisa bicara dengan bebas disini." Mikoto menjelaskan.

Pria berjas hitam tersebut nampak kurang setuju dengan perkataan Mikoto, ia mengerutkan keningnya lalu membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tapi pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niat tersebut, dan memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Naruto tersenyum sinis ketika pria bertubuh besar itu membuang mukanya, ada sebuah kepuasan tersendiri dalam dirinya ketika ia melihat ekspresi pria bertubuh besar itu yang sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya membungkam mulut. Merasa telah menang, Naruto lalu mengacuhkan keberadaan pria tersebut, ia kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mikoto seraya berjalan kearah wanita tersebut.

"Duduklah Naru-chan..." Mikoto mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi rotan yang terletak berseberangan dengan Mikoto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, jika saja di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua mungkin Naruto sudah berlari kearah Mikoto dan mendekap kuat wanita itu, ia ingin mengusap rambutnya yang lembut sambil mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan membereskan semua permasalah ini, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya, ia ingin membawanya pulang ke rumah dan membuatkan _steak_ favorit kesukaannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Mikoto-nee ?" Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika kalimat tersebut diucapkannya. Dari ribuan kalimat yang sudah ia siapkan tadi ketika dalam perjalanan menuju tempat ini, pada akhirnya Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan basa-basi yang paling membosankan, 'kau baik-baik saja ?' Kami, tentu saja ia tidak baik-baik saja, dari wajahnya saja terlihat jelas bahwa Mikoto tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, dan Naruto merasa amat bodoh telah bertanya seperti itu.

Mikoto tersenyum mendengar perkataan itu, bahkan setelah ia berusaha memutus hubungan diantara keduanya, Naruto masih tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirinya. "Aku hanya sedikit kurang tidur." Ia berbohong. "Kau mau kuambilkan minum ?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengangguk pelan, seluruh nyalinya hilang ketika ia bertatap muka dengan Mikoto, ia merasa begitu rendah, ia merasa begitu lemah. Dari tempat duduknya ia hanya bisa memperhatikan sosok Mikoto yang melenggang pergi menuju dapur rumah.

"Waktu itu kau membuatkan jus untukku, sekarang giliranku." Ujar Mikoto dari kejauhan, nada bicaranya terdengar ceria, tapi Naruto tahu bahwa itu hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi kesedihannya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Mikoto-nee, air dingin saja sudah cukup." Balas Naruto.

"Sudah kau tunggu saja disana, biar kubuatkan jus dingin untukmu."

Tidak lama Naruto harus menunggu akhirna Mikoto kembali muncul, sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah gelas transparan berukuran sedang yang dari tempat Naruto duduk sekarang kelihatan sangat segar. "Ini jus apel, kebetulan aku masih punya beberapa apel yang tersissa, minumlah." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan gelas tersebut pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya, jemari mereka untuk waktu yang sangat singkat sempat bersentuhan ketika Naruto berusaha mengambil gelasnya dari tangan Mikoto. Keduanya sempat agak terkejut, jemari Mikoto terasa dingin, Naruto menggulirkan bola matanya kearah Mikoto untuk melihat reaksi wanita tersebut, dan benar saja, Mikoto kelihatan kebingungan, pandangannya yang berpindah-pindah memastikan hal tersebut.

"Mikoto-nee ?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Mikoto dengan tergesa-gesa, terlalu tergesa-gesa.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, ia memandang curiga kearah Mikoto, keberanian dalam dirinya terasa membengkak ketika ia melihat Mikoto bertingkah seperti itu, namun untuk sekarang Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiam diri. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia berkata ringan sebelum mencicipi minuman dingin yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Setelah beberapa tegukan dihabiskan oleh Naruto, sebuah senyuman kecil tersirat di wajah pemuda itu. "Kau tidak berubah Mikoto-nee." Ia berkomentar.

"Tidak berubah ?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia meletakkan gelas jusnya pada meja ruang tamu yang berbentuk persegi panjang lalu berkata. "Sejak dulu kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

Semakin heran dengan kata-kata Naruto, semakin berkerut juga dahi Mikoto kelihatan di matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Naru-chan." Beritahunya pada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menghela nafasnya, ' _masa bodoh dengan perasaanku !_ ' ia berkata dalam hatinya. "Jus buatanmu terasa terlalu manis, sejak dulu setiap kali kau memasakan makanan atau membuat minuman bahkan teh sekalipun kau selalu saja akan merusak rasa, jika kau sedang merasa tidak enah hati."

Kalimat tersebut terasa seperti tamparan bagi Mikoto, ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, sejak tadi ia berusaha untuk kelihatan biasa-biasa saja dihadapan Naruto, tapi semua itu dengan mudahnya dihancurkan oleh Naruto karena kebiasaan buruknya, dan karena intuisi pemuda berambut pirang itu yang sangat tajam. Entah ia harus merasa terharu atau kecewa karena Naruto bisa mengingat hal sekecil itu tentang dirinya, tapi satu hal yang pasti, mendengar kata-kata tadi Mikoto bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan yang muncul di dadanya.

Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Mikoto beruseaha untuk memandang pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini. Degup jantungnya terasa menggetarkan tubuh ketika bola mata biru pemuda itu ternyata balik menatap kearah dirinya, air matanya tidak tertahan.

"Mikoto-nee... kumohon katakan sesuatu." Naruto bangkit dari kursi rotan tempatnya duduk, ia melangkah mendekati sosok wanita berkulit salju yang sejak tadi tak hentinya ia pandangi. Ketika itu, untuk sesaat Naruto melupakan dunia, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keberadaan pria bertubuh besar di dekatnya, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan rekan-rekannya yang kemungkinan besar masih berbaris didepan rumah. Dunia kelihatan begitu sederhana untuk sesaat itu seolah didalamnya hanya ada Naruto dan Mikoto berdua saja.

Semakin Naruto mendekat kearahnya Mikoto emosi yang tertahan dalam dirinya semakin berusaha untuk menerobos keluar. Ia lalu menggeser duduknya, berusaha untuk menjauhi sosok Naruto yang melangkah pasti kearah sana, dengan kuat ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ja-jangan dekati aku... kumohon jangan dekati aku..." pinta Mikoto, ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya akan kehilangan seluruh pertahanan jika Naruto berada terlalu dekat dengan dirinya, ia tahu benar bahwa tidak ada kekuatan di dunia ini yang dapat mencegahnya untuk mendekapkan tubuhnya pada Naruto jika pemuda berambut matahari itu berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

Seharusnya semua berjalan dengan baik, Naruto ketika itu hanya beberapa jengkal lagi menuju hati Mikoto, tapi tentunya dunia ini tidak semudah mimpi indah. Tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan kuat terasa di bahu kanannya, terkejut dengan sentuhan hal itu Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia kemudian bermaksud untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi sebelum sempat ia melakukan hal tersebut, Naruto terlontar mundur beberapa langkah, tubuhnya sempat melayang di udara sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi terlentang menghadap langit.

"Kau tidak dengar kata-kata Mikoto-sama !" pria bertubuh besar tadi membentak keras, suaranya yang lebih terdengar seperti geraman seekor binatang liar menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan !" Naruto mendengar suara teriakan Mikoto, ketika itu ia masih merasa sedikit kebingungan, serangan mendadak yang ditujukan kearahnya benar-benar tidak dapat diantisipasi olehnya, Kami, jangankan mengantisipasi, bahkan Naruto sendiri merasa bingung dengan kehadiran pria bertubuh besar itu disana.

Naruto begitu tenggelam dalam usahanya untuk meraih Mikoto, ia seperti yang telah dikatakan tadi untuk sesaat melupakan dunia.

"Maaf Mikoto-sama, tapi perintah Sasuke-sama adalah agar dia tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali, kalian hanya diizinkan untuk berbicara, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Diizinkan !? Diizinkan !? Kau pikir siapa dirimu !" hardik Mikoto, dengan berani ia mendekati pria bertubuh besar tersebut dan sekuat tenaganya mendorong pria tersebut, tapi karena tenaga dan berat tubuhnya yang terlalu besar.

"Maafkan aku Mikoto-sama." Pria bertubuh besar itu berbicara, tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berat badannya yang besar membuat dorongan dari Mikoto sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh, ia kemudian menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Mikoto yang terus menerus mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat walau sia-sia. "Tolong hentikan itu Mikoto-sama."

"Lepaskan !" Mikoto berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria tersebut, tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha tetap saja pria itu tidak melepaskan pegangannya, ia sepertinya mengerti bahwa jika pegangan tangannya dilepas maka Mikoto hanya akan kembali menyerangnya dan berniat untuk terus memegangi kedua tangan wanita tersebut sampai ia mulai merasa tenang.

"Kau menyakitiku ! Lepaskan aku !" Mikoto masih berusaha untuk melepaskan jeratan di pergelangan tangannya, kulit saljunya memerah, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari atas kepalanya bercampur dengan air mata yang sejak tadi tumpah membasahi wajah.

Tindakan pria itu menyakiti Mikoto adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, kesalahan yang sangat besar. Sepertinya ia lupa akan kehadiran Naruto di ruangan tersebut, dan sepertinya Sasuke lupa atau mungkin memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan pada anak buahnya yang satu ini bahwa menyakiti Mikoto dihadapan Naruto adalah sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar.

Sebuah suara dentuman keras tiba-tiba terdengar, lalu tiba-tiba tubuh pria bertubuh besar tadi melayang jauh kearah samping, nasibnya memang malang, ia mungkin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, karena di posisinya yang sekarang ini pria tersebut sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Suara tubuh manusia yang berbenturan keras dengan dinding dan kemudian jatuh ke lantai lalu terdengar begitu menyakitkan, Naruto bahkan harus memejamkan matanya ketika suara benturan itu terjadi.

Mikoto terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga pria yang tadi memegangi tangannya dengan kasar itu bisa terpental jatuh seperti itu, tapi setelah melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri dengan sebelah kakinya menghunus ke tempat dimana tadi pria itu berdiri Mikoto barulah sadar sepenuhnya akan situasi mengejutkan tersebut.

"Na-Naru-chan !"

Naruto kemudian kembali pada posisi berdiri, ia memandang Mikoto sambil beberapa kali menepuk jaket kulitnya yang kusut akibat jatuhnya tadi. "Dia menyakitimu." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku !"

"Dia menyakitimu." Sekali lagi Naruto mengulang kata-kata tersebut.

"Kau... sudah berjanji padaku... kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berkelahi lagi..." Mikoto berbisik pelan, kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangan wanita berambut hitam itu menutupi matanya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mikoto-nee..." Naruto menyahut, wajah pemuda itu kelihatan sangat murung, ketika itu jelas sekali ia tidak bisa menutupi kesedihan yang menguasai dirinya.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepala, ia mengatakan sesuatu tapi kata-katanya tidak terdengar jelas dari balik telapak tangan yang menutup sebagian wajah dan mulutnya.

"Kumohon Mikoto-nee..." Naruto mendekat, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya perlahan dan menyentuh kedua bahu Mikoto.

Mikoto tidak bereaksi apa-apa, tangisannya yang tertahan malah terdengar semakin jelas, Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan wanita berambut hitam tersebut lalu menarik tubuhnya masuk kedalam pelukan, dengan kuat ia mendekap tubuh Mikoto yang terasa mungil dan rapuh. "Jangan menangis lagi kumohon..." ia berbisik pada telinganya.

Pelukan Naruto terasa begitu hangat di tubuhnya, didalam sini ia merasa sangat aman, seolah seluruh ancaman yang ada diluar sana tidak bisa menjangkaunya, ia merasa seperti dalam pelukan ayahnya dulu, ayahnya yang selalu melindungi Mikoto dari dunia, ayahnya yang selalu memanjakan Mikoto dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. "Naru-chan... Naru-chan... semuanya salahku... salahku..." tangisnya semakin meledak keras, telapak tangan yang barusan menutupi wajahnya kini mencengkram pakaian Naruto, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di dada pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya ini. Alangkah bodohnya ia merasa, ketika pada akhirnya ia merasakan cinta, saat itu juga ia harus mengakhirinya, dan itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

"Ssshh... semua akan baik-baik saja." Naruto mengecup ujung kepala Mikoto sambil membisikkan kata-kata tersebut dengan lembut, kedua matanya terpejam. Tidak ada nafsu, dan sesuatu yang kotor ketika itu, mereka saling berdekapan dan saling mencurahkan kasih sayangnya satu sama lain, dan bagi keduanya, walau mungkin hanya sesaat saja, tapi dunia terasa begitu lengkap dan sempurna.

Setelah lebih dari lima menit mereka saling berpelukan, mereka akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya masing-masing. Sebuah senyuman kecil nampak di wajah Mikoto, sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan curahan kasih sayang sedalam itu, matanya masih lebam akibat menangis, wajahnya merah, rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dan air mata menempel di kening dan pipinya, tapi ia tersenyum, dan bagi Naruto, Mikoto tidak pernah terlihat lebih cantik daripada hari ini.

Sambil mengusap rambut dari wajah Mikoto dengan ibu jari kedua tangannya, Naruto membalas senyuman wanita yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut. "Kurasa kau tidak pernah terlihat secantik ini sebelumnya Mikoto-nee..." ia menggoda sambil tertawa kecil.

Mendengar pujian seperti itu wajah Mikoto semakin merona, secara refleks ia mencubit bahu Naruto, dan membuatnya meloncat kesakitan sambil tertawa. "Beraninya kau menggodaku dalam keadaan seperti ini !" ujarnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Nah, ini baru Mikoto-nee yang kukenal." Ujar Naruto gembira.

Mikoto tidak membalas kata-kata tersebut, sambil tersenyum ia terus memandangi kedua bola mata Naruto yang sangat disukainya. Bola mata itu seolah mencerminkan isi jiwanya yang hangat seperti langit di musim panas, entah sejak kapan perasaannya terhadap pemuda dihadapannya ini tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang begitu besar, begitu indah, tapi di satu sisi juga begitu menyakitkan. Ia sadar betul bahwa hanya ada Kushina dalam hati seorang Naruto, sejak dulu dan mungkin sampai seterusnya hal itu mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah, tapi setidaknya Mikoto kini benar-benar yakin, ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa hatinya telah jatuh pada Naruto, walau tidak akan pernah terbalas, setidaknya Mikoto untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya telah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki.

Dengan sentuhan tangannya yang lembut, Mikoto mengusap sebelah wajah Naruto. "Naru-chan, sekarang kita harus bicara." Ia berkata dengan mantap, hilang sudah keraguan dan ketakutannya yang tadi sempat ia rasakan, hilang juga kesedihan dan penyesalannya yang sempat menggumpal dalam dirinya. Sekarang, setelah Naruto mendekapnya begitu kuat, setelah pemuda itu menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang begitu besar, Mikoto merasa siap menghadapi semuanya.

Masa depannya mungkin sudah terkunci, bab baru dalam hidupnya mungkin akan diisi dengan tangis dan rasa sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia sanggup melewatinya, kenapa ? Karena setidaknya Mikoto sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

"Mikoto-nee ?"

"Duduklah..." Mikoto menggiring Naruto untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian mengikuti Mikoto lalu duduk bersebelahan dengannya diatas sofa berbantal. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "Mikoto-nee ?"

Mikoto memejamkan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat lalu menghirup udara kedalam paru-parunya sedalam yang ia bisa. Ketika kelopak matanya yang lentik terbuka, ia menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian dengan keyakinan yang kuat ia berkata. "Naru-chan, ini tidak mengubah apa-apa... aku tetap akan kembali pada keluarga Uchiha."

"..." Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tidak terkejut dengan kata-kata tersebut, entah kenapa tapi ia seperti tahu bahwa Mikoto tetap tidak akan mengubah keputusannya

"Naru-chan ?"

"Kenapa ?" Naruto balas bertanya, hanya satu kata saja yang terucap, tapi kata tersebut mewakili seluruh perasaan dan kegundahannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia tidak bisa memahami Mikoto yang sampai berani memutuskan untuk kembali pada keluarga Uchiha, pada keluarga yang telah membuangnya dan pada putranya yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja.

"Aku..." Mikoto berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, ia mengerti bahwa kemungkinan besar Naruto tetap tidak akan mengerti dengan keputusannya, tapi ia tidak ingin Naruto untuk mengerti, ia hanya ingin pemuda itu untuk merelakan kepergiannya, ia ingin Naruto tetap tersenyum dan hidup bahagian, bila tidak bisa dengannya maka dengan Kushina. "Aku bertanggung jawab atas semua ini... kelakuan buruk Sasuke, kebobrokan Uchiha, semuanya adalah salahku. Sejak dulu aku selalu membuang mukaku pada sesuatu yang berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha, aku tidak tahu bahwa ternyata dari keacuhanku itu timbul banyak sekali benih dendam, dendam yang kemudian menguasai putraku sendiri, dendam yang disebarkan oleh mantan suamiku pada seluruh keluargaku yang lain... sekarang aku tidak bisa tinggal diam Naruto, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku harus mengubah mereka."

"Tapi kau tahu Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang diinginkannya darimu Mikoto-nee, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya untuk berlaku seperti itu padamu." ujar Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke... aku akan mengubahnya Naru-chan... aku ingin membuatnya menjadi sepertimu, aku juga ingin memiliki putra yang begitu menyayangi ibunya sama seperti bagaimana kau menyayangi ibumu."

Naruto membuang mukanya. "Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak mengubah Sasuke, karena kau tahu sendiri aku juga memiliki pikiran yang kotor terhadap ibuku sama seperti Sasuke."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu !" bentak Mikoto, ia tidak terima dengan perkataan tersebut, Sasuke baginya sangat berbeda dengan Naruto, tidak ada secuil pun kebaikan dalam diri Naruto yang hadir dalam diri Sasuke, dan Mikoto tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pemuda dengan kepribadian yang sama, tidak bahkan jika Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tahu sendiri Mikoto-nee, ak-"

Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Mikoto sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-katanya. "Tidak ! Kau tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa pada ibumu ! Kau tidak pernah berusaha untuk menodainya kan ? Aku tahu Naru-chan, aku tahu kau selalu melawan perasaan itu, kau mengutuk dirimu sendiri yang berpikiran seperti itu terhadap Kushina, dan itu adalah sebuah perbedaan besar !"

Naruto kemudian mengingat peristiwa seminggu yang lalu, peristiwa ketika ibunya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan ia hampir saja memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut untuk memuaskan hasratnya, ia merasa malu, ia merasa kotor, apalagi ketika mendengar bahwa Mikoto begitu mengagumi kekuatan Naruto untuk menahan hasrat seksualnya terhadap sang ibu. _'Andai kau tahu kejadian malam itu mungkin kau akan membenciku.'_ Naruto berkata dalam hatinya sambil sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya yang hampir meletus.

Mikoto perlahan mengusap wajah Naruto, ia menyukai bagaimana permukaan kulit pipi pemuda berambut matahari ini terasa begitu halus di tangannya. "Kau mengerti kan Naru-chan ? Kau bukan Sasuke, dan justru aku memilih untuk kembali pada keluargaku salah satunya adalah agar Sasuke bisa setidaknya mencontoh dirimu, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku Naru-chan, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku... aku takut Mikoto-nee, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika hal itu sampai terjadi." Naruto berkata lemah.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku berterima kasih jika kau berpikiran begitu." ujar Mikoto, air matanya mulai menetes, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto yang begitu menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkannya, dan ia sangat terharu dengan hal itu, ia sangat terharu mengetahui bahwa setidaknya masih ada seseorang di dunia ini yang begitu menyayanginya, bukan karena kecantikannya, bukan karena keindahan tubuhnya, bukan juga karena nama besarnya sebagai mantan istri kepala keluarga Uchiha. Ia terharu karena selama ini Naruto menyayanginya karena bagi pemuda itu ia adalah dirinya sendiri, ia adalah Mikoto.

"Kau tidak akan berubah pikiran... aku tahu kau tidak akan berubah pikiran kan ?" sambil berdiri dari duduknya Naruto bertanya, kedua bola mata birunya memandang kearah Mikoto, kesedihan nampak begitu pekat disana, membuat Mikoto seketika itu juga ingin memeluknya erat sekali lagi.

"Tidak... maafkan aku Naru-chan." balas Mikoto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu kau akan memutus hubungan denganku, kau tidak akan berurusan denganku lagi selamanya ?"

"Tidak !" Mikoto menggenggam kedua bahu Naruto dengan kuat. "Aku tidak mungkin memutus hubunganku denganmu... tadi malam... tadi malam aku sengaja berkata begitu karena aku pikir dengan membuatmu marah kau akan lebih mudah melepaskanku... tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa memutus hubunganku denganmu, kau terlalu penting untukku Naru-chan... mungkin nanti aku bisa menghubungimu dan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sewaktu-waktu, tapi untuk sementara ini aku harus memfokuskan perhatianku pada Sasuke dan... keluargaku... karena itu jugalah aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengajar di sekolah."

Tentu saja yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto sebenarnya merupakan sebuah kebohongan, Mikoto tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya ketika ia kembali pada keluarga Uchiha, ayahnya sudah tidak ada, sedangkan ibunya sendiri sama seperti para Uchiha lainnya, ia membuang Mikoto ketika wanita berambut hitam ini memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan Fugaku, dan itu berarti di sana tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melindung Mikoto. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke nanti padanya, membayangkannya saja Mikoto gemetaran, tapi apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap pada pendiriannya, ia akan melakukan semua ini, karena menurutnya, ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi kebahagiaan seorang Naruto.

Ketika itu Naruto sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia tahu bahwa Mikoto membohonginya, tahu bahwa sebenarnya wanita itu tidak ingin kembali pada keluarganya, tapi kesungguhan kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya membuat hati Naruto terguncang, dan Naruto mengerti bahwa ketika itu, tidak ada kekuatan apapun dalam dirinya yang sanggup untuk mengubah pendirian Mikoto.

Dan dengan hati yang retak, Naruto harus merelakan kepergiannya. "Mikoto-nee..." kata tersebut diucapkannya seiring dengan air mata yang membanjir, entah kapan terakhir kali Naruto menangis seperti ini, sebelah tangannya secara refleks menutupi kedua mata yang menumpahkan air mata, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, emosi dan kesedihannya meluap dalam tangisan itu. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu... Mikoto-nee..." seperti seorang anak kecil, Naruto menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam tangis yang sekuat mungkin ia tahan.

Melihat Naruto yang menangis seperti itu tentu saja Mikoto pun menjadi sulit untuk menahan tangisnya sendiri, sekali lagi ia kemudian mendekap tubuh pemuda berambut matahari itu, merasakan getaran tubuhnya yang sedang dirudung oleh kesedihan, mendengarkan teriakan hatinya yang kesakitan. Mikoto tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mendekap kuat tubuh Naruto, bermaksud untuk menenangkan pemuda tersebut, hatinya hancur tiap kali mendengar Naruto yang kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas. Ini adalah kesalahannya, kesedihan ini adalah hasil perbuatannya, dan Mikoto merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, sepanjang hidupnya mungkin ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan perbuatannya ini, tapi sekarang, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menenangkan Naruto.

Karena pada akhirnya ia memang harus pergi.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Di tempat lain...

Hari ini adalah hari yang baik bagi seorang Kiba, tidak saja sejak pagi tadi ia berpergian bersama wanita cantik berambut merah impiannya, rencana yang selama ini diraciknya untuk menaklukan wanita tersebut pun semakin dekat pada titik klimaksnya.

Pemuda Inuzuka itu kini sedang bersender di dekat pintu masuk rumah panti asuhan yang rencananya akan ia kelola. Sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan ia memperhatikan sosok sang wanita idaman yang kini terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan pemilik panti asuhan. Kushina memang tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya kagum dan semakin tergila-gila, hari ini pakaian yang dikenakan oleh wanita tersebut memang kelihatan lebih formal dari biasanya, tapi itu tidak berarti Kiba tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan tubuhnya yang meliuk dengan begitu sempurna.

Dan untuk menyempurnakan hari itu, Kushina juga mengenakan stocking di kakinya, stocking yang dulu pernah diberikan padanya, stocking yang menurut Kushina sempat 'dicuri' oleh Naruto dari kendaraannya.

Rasanya Kiba ingin tertawa keras ketika Kushina bercerita tentang bagaimana Naruto sempat mencurigai hubungan mereka berdua. Setiap hari, ketika ia berjumpa dengan Naruto di sekolahnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada bocah tolol itu bahwa sebenarnya ia berkencan dengan ibunya. Setiap hari.

Tapi memang bagi Kiba, Naruto adalah seorang pemuda bodoh, sifat arogan, dan sok pendiamnya hanya membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu justru semakin terlihat tolol dimatanya. Andai saja Naruto tahu bahwa selama ini memang Kushina berkencan dengan dirinya, andai dia tahu bahwa stocking yang diambilnya dari kendaraannya adalah memang milik ibunya, andai saja Naruto tahu bahwa minggu lalu ketika ia menghubunginya di malam sebenarnya ia sedang berada di klub malam dan disana ia sedang menikmati pemandangan ibunya yang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuh indahnya di hadapan Kiba.

Seringai licik yang khas muncul dari bibir Kiba, sekali lagi ia harus mengatakan bahwa Naruto memang benar-benar pemuda tolol, dan jika rencananya tidak meleset hari ini dia akan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu hancur dengan cara meniduri ibunya.

Semua ini tentu adalah berkat kerja samanya bersama Sasuke, berkat pengaruh obat perangsang dari Sasuke-lah ia bisa melakukan semua ini. Setiap harinya ia memberikan obat perangsang tersebut pada Kushina secara diam-diam, durasi efek obat tersebut memang jelas sekali bertambah. Mulanya efek yang dihasilkan oleh obat perangsang itu hanya akan berlangsung selama beberapa jam saja, lalu setelah setiap harinya Kiba terus menerus mencekoki Kushina dengan itu sekaligus menambah dosisnya sedikit demi sedikit, maka efek obat tersebut menjadi semakin kuat.

Hal itu tentunya dapat terlihat dari gerak-gerik Kushina yang terkesan lebih agresif dari biasanya. Sejak tadi pagi wanita itu tidak hentinya menghubungi Kiba, menanyakan padanya kapan ia akan segera berangkat, berkata bahwa ia ingin segera bertemu, lalu setelah akhirnya mereka bertemu, Kushina yang biasanya sedikit culas tiap kali mereka bertemu pagi tadi dengan sendirinya memegangi tangan Kiba sambil memberikan pertanda-pertanda yang sangat menggoda dirinya.

Kiba berkali-kali harus menahan nafasnya, ia tidak bisa lepas kendali dan merusak seluruh rencana yang telah diaturnya dengan begitu sempurna. Memang jika Kiba mau, sekarang ini juga ia bisa meniduri Kushina, tapi ia tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang. Sekali lagi, Kiba memiliki rencana, ia tidak hanya ingin menikmati tubuh Kushina, tapi ia juga ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto tahu tentang hal itu. Tidak bisa terbayang bagaimana ekspresi Naruto nanti ketika Kiba mengirimi video yang berisi rekaman dirinya dan Kushina sedang bercinta, membayangkan reaksinya saja Kiba sudah begitu merasa bersemangat, apalagi nanti jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ketika sedang menikmati lamunannya, getaran ponsel dari balik saku celana Kiba tiba-tiba terasa. Tanpa membuang waktunya Kiba kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut, ia tahu bahwa penghubungnya adalah Sasuke karena ponsel yang ia gunakan ini memang dibeli khusus untuk komunikasi diantara keduanya.

"Sasuke." Sahut Kiba sambil tersenyum gembira.

"Hn, bagaimana situasimu ?" seperti biasanya Sasuke terdengar dingin dan cenderung tidak menunjukkan emosi.

"Lancar, jika seperti ini terus nanti malam aku akan benar-benar menidurinya." Jawab Kiba, detak jantungnya yang lebih kencang dari biasa menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang bersemangat. "Bagaimana denganmu ? Apakah Naruto mendatangi rumah sensei ?"

"Ya, tapi tidak masalah. Dia tidak akan berani menarik kata-katanya, tidak jika aku mengancamnya akan membocorkan foto Kushina yang sedang menari denganmu di klub malam itu minggu lalu."

Senyuman Kiba semakin lebar ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto bukan saja hanya akan kehilangan sosok ibunya tapi juga sosok Mikoto yang selama ini sangat dekat dengannya. "Luar biasa. Tapi satu yang ingin kutanyakan, apa yang akan terjadi jika kelak sensei menyadari bahwa Naruto tahu tentang hal itu ?"

"Tidak masalah, setelah kaa-san berada di kediaman Uchiha, aku akan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah lagi melangkah keluar dari sana."

"Dan kau akan melakukan 'itu' pada sensei ?"

"Hn, kenapa ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja."

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari balik ponsel Kiba. "Kau dan aku, kita ini sama-sama sudah rusak, buat apa lagi memikirkan hal lain ?"

"Kau benar." Jawab Kiba sambil berseringai. "Kita memang sama-sama sudah rusak."

Pembicaraan Kiba dengan Sasuke harus berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kushina melihat kearahnya dan memintanya untuk datang kesana, sejak tadi wanita berambut merah itu memang terlihat sedang begitu larut dalam pembicaraannya dengan pemilik panti, pengalaman Kushina ketika dahulu membantu mendiang suaminya dalam akis

"Kiba, darimana saja kau. Aku sejak tadi berbicara dengan Tazuna-san tapi kau malah pergi."

Kiba tersenyum sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ano, tadi ada panggilan penting dari temanku. Lalu bagaimana ? Tazuna-san, bagaimana menurutmu ?" ia kemudian menatap kearah pria paruh baya yang sedang berdiri di samping Kushina, pria itu bertubuh tinggi besar walau usianya sudah terbilang agak lanjut.

"Kiba-san, Kushina-san memang benar-benar luar biasa, dia memiliki pengalaman yang sangat luas dalam hal seperti ini, sepertinya anda tidak salah memilih kekasih."

"A-aku bukan kekasihnya !" Kushina merona, bola matanya menggulir kearah Kiba, walaupun ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya tapi Kushina ketika diam-diam ingin melihat reaksi dari Kiba ketika Tazuna berkata seperti demikian.

Kiba yang berpura-pura panik setelah mendengar kata tersebut dengan cepat mengibaskan kedua lengannya sambil berkata. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Tazuna-san ! Kushina-san adalah rekanku, kami tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain itu."

Entah kenapa tapi ada perasaan lega sekaligus kecewa dalam diri Kushina ketika Kiba mengatakan hal itu, tapi itu tentu tidak salah kan ? Kekasih ? Kami, apa yang ia bicarakan, mana mungkin ia menjalin hubungan dengan teman satu kelas putranya sendiri. "Di-dia benar Tazuna-san, kami adalah rekan bisnis, hanya itu saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu maafkan aku telah bicara lancang." Tazuna kemudian meminta maaf, wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyesali perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengatakan hal semacam itu pada orang yang justru akan membantu panti asuhannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak sopan, dan Tazuna takut jika ia kehilangan tenaga dari kedua orang ini untuk membantunya mempertahankan panti asuhan yang sejak kematian istrinya dua tahun lalu ia bangun sendirian.

Kushina kemudia tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa Tazuna-san, kami mengerti."

Merasa lega dengan perkataan Kushina, Tazuna menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya sambil mengusap keringat yang menetes di keningnya. "Tolong maklumi pria tua yang kesepian ini." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pembicaraan di ruang kerjamu saja, aku sekalian ingin memberikan beberapa dokumen padamu, mencari sponsor tidak semudah yang kukira tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa mendapatkan beberapa nama." ujar Kiba, bermaksud untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan kearah yang lebih serius.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar aku harus mengumpulkan berkas dan dokumen juga di ruang arsip, ada beberapa diantaranya yang perlu kau lihat Kiba-san, kau tahu ruanganku kan ?"

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, aku akan menunggumu disana."

Setelah itu Kiba dan Kushina tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi segera beranjak menuju ruang kerja Tazuna. Seperti keadaan rumah panti yang sederhana, ruang kerja milik pemilik panti ini pun nampak kelihatan sangat sederhana. Meja kerja utamanya tidak seperti meja kerja Kushina dirumah yang terbuat dari jati dan memiliki ukuran yang terbilang besar, kursi-kursi didalamnya juga hanyalah berupa kursi besi sederhana yang sudah agak berkarat. "Sepertinya aku harus mencari sponsor yang benar-benar mau mengeluarkan uangnya demi panti asuhan ini." komentar Kiba ketika melihat ruangan tersebut.

"Kiba, kau tidak bisa menilai sebuah panti asuhan hanya dari segi fisiknya saja." tegur Kushina, ia lalu berjalan kearah kursi tamu yang berdekatan dengan meja utama lalu duduk disana sambil berkata. "Aku tadi sudah bertemu beberapa anak yang tinggal disini, sejauh ini mereka kelihatan menikmati kehidupannya disini, dan hal itu adalah hal terpenting dalam sebuah panti asuhan, ketika anak-anak didalamnya merasa nyaman, dan merasa bahwa panti tersebut adalah 'rumah' mereka."

Kiba hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya setelah ia mendengarkan perkataan itu, sambil berjalan ke dekat Kushina dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengannya ia sekali lagi mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Aku tahu, tapi bukankah lebih baik lagi jika kondisi bangunan ini diperbagus ?"

"Aku tentu saja setuju, tapi lebih penting mencari sponsor yang benar-benar peduli, daripada sponsor yang hanya ingin mendanai panti asuhan ini hanya agar mendapat sorotan dari publik."

"Kau benar-benar berpengalaman ya ?"

"Yah, dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Percayalah padaku, jika mereka ingin mendanai panti asuhan ini dengan alasan yang tidak berdasarkan kemanusiaan maka secepat itu juga mereka akan menarik seluruh biaya dan pendanaan yang sudah turun. Bagi orang-orang semacam mereka panti asuhan seperti ini adalah sebuah investasi, timbal baliknya tentu bukan uang, tapi nama baik, atau setidaknya koneksi."

Kiba mengangguk pelan, dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit terganggu, Kushina memang sepertinya benar-benar berpengalaman dalam hal ini, ia yang sudah sengaja mengatur agar Sasuke yang turun menjadi sponsor tentu akan mendapat penolakan dari Kushina karena berbagai macam alasan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Pertama-tama, Kushina membenci keluarga Uchiha, lalu untuk memperparah keadaan, ia juga membenci sosok Sasuke yang dianggapnya telah menyakiti hati Mikoto. "Ada ide siapa sponsor yang menurutmu cocok Kushina-san ?"

"Hoo, jadi sekarang kau memanggilku Kushina-san ya ?"

Kiba berseringai. "Kenapa ? Kau lebih suka jika aku memanggilmu Kushina- _chan_ ?"

Tidak ingin mengakui hal itu Kushina hanya mengibas sebelah tangannya sambil berkata. "Tidak masalah kau memanggilku apa, lagipula kita hanya _rekan_ kerja saja kan ?"

Pembicaraan seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat disukai oleh Kiba. Kushina walaupun samar tapi secara langsung berani mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal pada dirinya, yang ketika itu tinggal dilakukan oleh Kiba adalah menerima sinyal tersebut dan mempertanyakannya pada Kushina. Tapi ia tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia ingin menikmati permainan seperti ini, permainan ini membuatnya merasa bersemangat, setiap kali Kushina berbicara begitu Kiba merasa bahwa ia telah berhasil menginjak-injak sosok Naruto dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Satu hal lagi yang akan ia lakukan setelah menginjak-injaknya adalah meludahinya, ia akan meludahi Naruto tepat di wajahnya dan menikmati ekspresi pemuda berambut pirang itu ketika ibunya sendiri jatuh ke pelukan Kiba.

Sayang bagi Kiba, belum sempat ia membalas kata-kata dari Kushina, Tazuna tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Pria itu membawa setumpukan berkas di sebelah tangannya sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang ia kenakan dengan tangannya yang sebelah lagi. "Maaf,maaf, apakah aku terlalu lama ?"

"Tidak, aku dan Kushina- _san_ hanya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi." ujar Kiba sambil berseringai kearah wanita cantik berambut merah disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah... kalau begitu kita bisa mulai sekarang." ucap Tazuna sambil duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. "Biar aku yang mulai Kiba-san, selama ini aku belum sempat memberitahukan padamu kondisi panti asuhan ini secara utuh, dan berkas-berkas ini bisa menunjukkan mereka."

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, silahkan dimulai."

"Panti asuhan ini masih terbilang baru Kiba-san, Kushina-san. Ketika istriku meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, aku sengaja menggunakan seluruh sisa tabunganku untuk mendirikan tempat ini, dulu istriku selalu bercita-cita untuk membangun panti asuhan, begini, aku dan istriku selama pernikahan kami tidak pernah diberkati dengan kehadiran seorang anak. Tentu saja buatku secara pribadi itu tidak menjadi masalah, bagiku hidupku adalah istriku, selama ia bisa tersenyum aku akan merasa bahagia, kehadirannya sudah cukup melengkapi hidupku dan dengan bangga aku berani berkata bahwa selama aku menjadi suaminya, tidak pernah satu kalipun aku menyesali ketidak hadiran seorang anak dalam keluarga kecilku.

Tapi istriku berbeda denganku, ia seorang wanita. Dan seorang wanita tentu saja pasti merindukan kehadiran seorang anak disisinya bukan ? Karena suatu penyakit yang diderita oleh istriku, ia tidak bisa mengandung seorang anak, kami sudah berusaha berobat ke berbagai tempat tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama, sedangkan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak juga sulit karena dulu aku belum semapan sekarang, mendapatkan rekomendasi dari pemerintahan Konoha untuk mengadopsi adalah sesuatu hal yang mustahil, dan ketika suatu hari aku sudah cukup mapan... kami sudah terlalu tua. Karena itulah istriku walaupun selalu berusaha nampak ceria dihadapanku dalam hatinya merasa sedih, aku dapat melihatnya, aku adalah suaminya. Dan suatu hari, aku memberinya ide ini, bagaimana jika kita mendirikan rumah panti asuhan saja ? Jika kita terlalu tua untuk mengadopsi seorang anak maka kita bisa menciptakan rumah untuk mereka, kita juga bisa membayar orang lain untuk menjadi pengurus panti ini sehingga aku dan istriku tidak perlu turun tangan... sayangnya sebelum itu sempat terjadi istriku meninggal. Tapi walau begitu, aku tetap ingin membiarkan mimpinya agar terus hidup, dan sekarang jadilah panti asuhan ini, walaupun seperti yang kalian bisa lihat, keadaannya masih sangat sederhana, aku bisa menjamin bahwa semua anak yang berada disini benar-benar merasa nyaman dan terpenuhi."

Kushina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hatinya terenyuh mendengar perjalanan hidup Tazuna dan istrinya, hatinya juga terasa sakit, sakit karena dipenuhi oleh perasaan bersalah. Sekarang ada seorang pria tua dihadapannya yang begitu menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak dikeluarganya, sedangkan ia sendiri, ia sendiri malah berada disini, berpergian bersama teman satu kelas putranya sendiri, berkencan setiap malam dibelakang punggungnya, dan berbagi kesenangan dengan seseorang yang seharusnya bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi dirinya. Kushina berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak menangis, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan tangisnya pada Kiba, dan Tazuna.

Kiba sendiri dilain pihak sejak tadi memperhatikan Kushina, begitu Tazuna berbicara tentang anaknya, Kiba langsung merasa takut, ia takut jika perkataan pria tua dihadapannya ini memberi pengaruh pada Kushina, selama ini ia sudah berusaha agar wanita berambut merah itu melupakan keberadaan Naruto setiap kali mereka berpergian bersama, selama ini ia selalu memberikannya obat perangsang yang selain menstimulasi gairah seksual juga menumpulkan konsentrasinya, membuat penggunanya hanya bisa fokus pada situasi disekitarnya saja, dan membuat tubuh penggunanya mengingat setiap sentuhan khusus yang diberikan oleh lawan jenisnya. Kiba tentunya sudah mengetahui titik sentuh pada tubuh Kushina, terutama pada tangan dan lehernya, setiap kali pemuda itu memegangi tangannya dan berusaha menyentuh lehernya, Kushina akan selalu bereaksi dengan kuat, rangsangan tersebut kemudian akan direkam oleh memori wanita berambut merah tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang bersifat sensitif, karena itu juga Kushina selalu mengingat sosok Kiba setiap kali ia 'mabuk' oleh reaksi obat tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya sejauh ini aman-aman saja, Kiba tidak melihat perbedaan di wajah Kushina dan memutuskan bahwa wanita itu masih terpengaruh obat yang ia tumpahkan kedalam mangkuk ramennya tadi siang. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya, kali ini ia benar-benar sudah berada sangat jauh didepan Naruto, kali ini Kushina benar-benar akan datang sendiri kedalam pelukannya.

"Te-tempat ini cukup memadai, aku tahu memang tidak mudah menjalankan sebuah panti asuhan tanpa dukungan finansial, aku juga sudah bertemu dengan beberapa anak yang menjadi penghuni panti ini, aku tahu mereka merasa kerasan disini, aku dapat melihatnya dari wajah mereka, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Kiba memutuskan untuk membantu panti asuhan ini mendapatkan sponsor." Kushina menjelaskan, suaranya sempat bergetar sedikit tapi kemudian ia memperbaikinya.

Mendengar hal itu Tazuna tentunya merasa gembira, ia tersenyum lebar kearah Kushina sambil berkata. "Aku sungguh berterima kasih jika anda berpikiran seperti itu Kushina-san, tapi aku masih sedikit merasa heran, Kiba-san datang kemari dan berkata ingin membantu panti asuhan ini, bukan sebagai donor tapi karena Kiba-san berkata padaku bahwa ia ingin mendirikan yayasan kemanusiaan, jika aku boleh sedikit lancang, apakah aku boleh tahu alasan kau melakukan ini semua Kiba-san ?"

Kiba tersenyum kearah Tazuna, tadi Kushina sudah menginspirasi jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada Tazuna. "Sejujurnya... aku melakukan ini karena alasan yang pribadi, Kushina-san tadi sempat berkata padaku bahwa tidak sedikit kemungkinan donor yang datang dengan banyak uang tapi alasan yang salah, aku mengerti Tazuna-san, dan aku akan dengan senang hati menjawabnya jika kau bisa menjaga rahasiaku."

Kushina menatap kearah Kiba, ia tahu bahwa pemuda Inuzuka ini akan membocorkan identitas aslinya sebagai seorang anak yatim piatu pada Tazuna.

"Aku bersumpah Kiba-san." jawab Tazuna.

"Aku bukan seorang Inuzuka asli Tazuna-san, aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Inuzuka. Aku melakukan ini karena aku merasa memiliki kedekatan dengan anak-anak yatim piatu di Konoha, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah bagian dari diriku... aku pernah merasakan hidup sendirian di jalan, mencari makanan dari dalam tong sampah, tidur di tepi jalan beralaskan koran bekas, aku bahkan pernah mencuri hanya untuk mengisi perutku sendiri... aku tidak ingin ada anak lain yang mengalami nasib sepertiku, jika mereka tidak memiliki keluarga, setidaknya mereka masih memiliki rumah-rumah panti asuhan yang kelak bisa menjadi 'rumah' juga untuk mereka, tidak ada anak yang layak untuk hidup di jalanan Tazuna-san, kehidupan diluar sana terlalu keras."

Tazuna menganggukan kepalanya, ia tidak mau berkata 'itu tidak mungkin', atau 'aku tidak menyangka'. Baginya sorot mata Kiba telah menunjukkan kebenaran bahwa dahulu ia memang pernah mengalami hal-hal yang diceritakannya tadi. Mengetahui hal tersebut kini hati seorang Tazuna merasa sangat yakin dengan ketulusan Kiba. "Baiklah... baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita bicara secara lebih detail."

"Tunggu." Kushina tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Jika tidak keberatan aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Ah, tentu saja Kushina-san, kau tahu letak kamar mandinya ?" tanya Tazuna.

Kushina menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu, dan Kiba... tolong jangan memutuskan siapa donor yang akan kau pilih sebelum aku kembali kesini."

"Tentu saja Kushina- _san_."

* * *

Didalam kamar mandi panti asuhan Kushina duduk termenung diatas kloset yang tertutup, air matanya membanjir, ia tiba-tiba saja merindukan putranya. Naruto, mataharinya, pemuda yang selama ini menjadi alasannya untuk hidup. Kushina merasa begitu jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, seminggu ini ia seperti mabuk, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, ada sesuatu tentang Kiba yang membuat dirinya semakin lama semakin tertarik pada pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. Ia tahu benar bahwa hatinya masih dikuasai oleh Naruto, bahkan ketika ia tenggelam dalam ketertarikannya terhadap Kiba, ketika ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membuka hati untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu, ia tetap menyadari bahwa hatinya tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh orang lain selain Naruto. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya merasa sakit, sangat sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kushina... apa yang kau lakukan..." sambil mengusap wajahnya ia terus berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, tapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya bereaksi, ia merasakannya lagi, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang menggelitiki tubuhnya, sesuatu yang berbau seksual sangat kental disana, dan ketika itu terjadi maka ingatannya akan memproyeksikan wajah seorang Kiba.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, jika ia terus begini maka ia akan melangkah melewati batas, dan ketika itu terjadi ia mungkin akan menderita, ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang saja Kushina selalu merasa sesak tiap kali ia melihat sosok putranya, setiap pagi, putra kesayangannya itu selalu menanyakan kabar tentang dirinya, setiap pagi ia selalu membuatkan secangkir teh untuk dirinya, dan setiap pagi ia selalu mengecup sebelah pipinya sambil berpamitan. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal itu ? Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan senyumannya yang bahkan lebih cerah daripada matahari sekalipun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya !

Tapi apa dia mau menyalahkan Kiba ? Apakah salah pemuda itu jika hubungan keduanya selama seminggu ini semakin dekat ? Kiba tidak pernah memaksanya, ia hanya meminta Kushina untuk memegang tangannya setiap kali mereka berjalan bersama, tidak lebih dari itu. Untuk beberapa hari pertama memang hal tersebut membuatnya merasa mual, dan juga muak, tapi hari-hari berikutnya, bahkan ia sendiri yang mengaitkan kedua tangan mereka tanpa rasa malu sama sekali, tadi pagi bahkan Kushina sendiri yang terus menerus menghubungi Kiba, ia tidak lupa dengan sosok pemuda Inuzuka itu, berbeda dengan perlakuannya terhadap Naruto. Jangankan untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, Kushina bahkan tidak berpikiran untuk menengok masuk kedalam kamarnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikirannya hari ini. Tidak sampai Tazuna menceritakan kisah hidupnya, kisah hidup sepasang insan yang merindukan kehadiran seorang anak.

Air matanya menetes, ia berusaha menahan nafasnya yang terisak, tidak ingin suara tangisnya terdengar keluar. "Bodoh... bodoh... bodoh !" terus menerus ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, membutuhkan waktu selama satu minggu, SATU MINGGU, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar dengan kebodohannya, dan ironisnya kesadarannya tersebut tidak datang dengan sendirinya, ia datang dari sosok seorang pria bernama Tazuna. Itu berarti jika Kushina tidak bertemu dengan Tazuna, maka ia tetap akan berlaku seperti biasanya, saling menggoda, saling berpegangan tangan, dan saling membagi tawa dengan Kiba. Demi Kami, pemuda itu adalah teman putranya sendiri ! Dan dia bahkan sempat berusaha menodai dirinya !

Apa yang dilakukannya !

Namun tentu saja kegundahannya kali ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, ia tahu bahwa ketika Kiba nanti mendatanginya maka ia akan melupakan lagi sosok putranya, ia tidak menginginkan hal itu tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya terjadi. Sochi-nya, Naruto-nya, putranya, mataharinya.

Dan hal itu pun terjadi.

"Kushina-san ?" Suara Kiba terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Kushina-chan kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya, suara Kiba membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar seperti dimasuki oleh aliran listrik. Bayang-bayang seorang pemuda berambut matahari dalam kepalanya perlahan pudar, bentuk senyuman seorang pemuda bermata biru yang selama ini selalu menghiasi pagi harinya perlahan ia lupakan, lalu ketika perlahan ia membuka kembali matanya, Kushina tersenyum. Naruto sudah dilupakannya, di kepalanya kini hanya ada sosok Kiba, sosok pemuda jantan Inuzuka yang sentuhannya begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku sudah selesai, tunggu saja."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, di pusat kota Konoha...

Kankuro, dengan hoodie hitam yang biasa dikenakannya terlihat sedang mengawasi ruas jalan utama kota dari dalam kendaraan yang ia kemudikan. Kaca filter mobil yang gelap membantu Kankuro untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya, kendaraan yang ia gunakan berupa jeep hitam dengan nomor seri yang sengaja dihilangkan. Pekerjaan seperti ini sudah sering ia jalani, tapi hari itu sedikit spesial bagi Kankuro, karena yang duduk disebelahnya kini adalah Gaara. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah turun langsung menjalankan aksi di lapangan bersama sang adik, dan hal ini sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa sedikit bersemangat.

"Target belum terlihat juga." Komentar Kankuro, sejak tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan deretan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sekitar jalan utama.

Gaara yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sang kakak memeriksa waktu dari jam tangan yang dikenakan di tangan kanannya. "Seharusnya sebentar lagi, kurang dari lima menit." Ia memberi tahu, suaranya sedikit terdengar pelan karena Gaara ketika itu mengenakan masker hitam yang melilit wajah bagian bawahnya, ia kemudian menekan tombol handy talky dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya sambil berkata. "Semuanya bersiap, dan sekali lagi ingat, jangan sampai ada korban jiwa, dan jangan sampai gagal. Target kita seorang wanita berambut hitam bernama Mikoto, jangan lakukan penyergapan sebelum memastikan posisi target."

"Baik !" beberapa suara yang terdengar dari balik handy talky milik Gaara terdengar berbicara secara serentak dan seragam.

"Kankuro, tolong jangan buat kekacauan." Gaara berkata pada kakaknya yang kemudian nampak tersinggung dengan ucapan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu 'jangan buat kekacauan' !" sambil mengerutkan keningnya ia mengajukan protes pada sang adik.

Gaara menghela nafasnya, jika ia bicara blak-blakan maka ia akan berkata 'hampir setiap saat' tapi melihat reaksi dari Kankuro yang seperti itu Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya saja. "Yah, yang jelas jangan lakukan ini diluar rencana yang sudah kita atur."

"Hmph !"

Melihat reaksi seperti itu dari kakaknya, Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian membuka dashboard kendaraan yang berada tepat di hadapannya, lalu mengambil sepucuk senjata api laras pendek yang tersimpan disana. "Untuk berjaga-jaga." Ujarnya sambil memeriksa soket peluru didalamnya.

"Kau butuh peredam ?" tanya Kankuro, ia juga kini terlihat sedang memeriksa keadaan senjatanya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak perlu, lagipula kita tidak akan menggunakannya."

"Yah, bukankah kau bilang untuk berjaga-jaga ?"

"Kankuro, kita akan menculik seseorang di tengah jalan raya yang padat seperti ini... buat apa lagi peredam ?"

Kankuro kemudian tertawa kecil, perkataan adiknya memang tidak salah. "Aku menyukai ini, tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau mau mengambil resiko begini ? Jika identitasmu terbongkar maka seluruh jaringan bisnismu di Konoha akan hancur."

Gaara terdiam untuk beberapa saat, soket peluru di senjatanya terisi penuh, berat dan ukurannya terasa nyaman di tangan, ia sudah siap. Kemudian ia menatap kearah sang kakak. "Karena ini adalah awal dari sesuatu yang besar... aku tidak bisa memberitahukan padamu secara rinci, tapi mulai hari ini kelompok kita dan Uchiha akan saling berlawanan."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka ? Well, maksudku selain menculik target kita sekarang ini, lagipula bukankah mereka tidak tahu jika kau terlibat ?"

"Aku memulai perang." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu keduanya kembali pada posisi masing-masing, Kankuro mengawasi ruas jalan utama, sedangkan Gaara menunggu kabar dari anak buahnya yang memantau di sudut jalan yang lain. "Gaara-sama, target terlihat !" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari handy talky yang berada di genggaman Gaara.

"Kankuro !" Gaara memberikan tanda pada sang kakak untuk segera menyalakan mesin mobil. "Bagaimana situasi disana ?"

"Hanya tiga mobil saja Gaara-sama !"

"Posisi target ?"

"Ditengah, sudah dipastikan."

"Baiklah, halangi jalan mereka dan kepung mereka." Setelah memberikan perintahnya, Gaara memasukkan handy-talky tadi ke saku jaket hitamnya, ia kemudian menganggukan kepalanya pada Kankuro, memberitahukan bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya untuk berangkat.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, kendaraan yang dikemudikan Kankuro langsung melesat dari sisi jalan, beruntung ketika itu keadaan jalan sedang tidak terlalu padat sehingga Kankuro dengan mudah melewatinya. "Hei, itu mereka ?" Kankuro yang melihat sederetan mobil sedan hitam dari arus yang berlawanan bertanya pada sang adik.

"Ya, jangan terburu-buru tunggu sampai jalan mereka dihalangi." Ujar Gaara sambil menarik resleting jaket hitamnya dan memperbaiki posisi masker di wajahnya.

"Aku agak kecewa, hanya tiga mobil." Kankuro berseringai, ia menginjak pedal gas kendaraannya dengan penuh ketika melihat jeep milik anggotanya berhasil menghalangi jalan yang akan dilalui rombongan Uchiha tersebut.

Kepanikan tiba-tiba meletus di sekitar jalan utama, sedan hitam Uchiha yang berada di barisan paling depan terlambat untuk menghentikan kendaraannya sehingga terjadi benturan yang cukup kuat dengan jeep yang menghalangi jalannya, sementara kedua kendaraan di belakangnya yang terkejut dengan hal tersebut hanya saling bersenggolan saja sedikit.

"Sekarang !" Kankuro berteriak seraya menginjak rem mobilnya, membuat kendaraan yang dikemudikannya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ketika kendaraan tersebut berhenti bergerak ia langsung menoleh kearah sang adik dan berteriak padanya. "Gaara cepat !"

Gaara tidak membuang waktunya, ia kemudian turun dari kendaraan dan mengacungkan senjatanya kearah sedan hitam yang dikendarai target. Di sekitar Gaara, beberapa orang anak buahnya yang juga sudah turun dari kendaraan mereka melakukan hal yang sama, mereka semua berteriak kearah kendaraan target, memerintahkan semua penumpang didalmnya turun.

"Keluar ! Keluar kalian semua !" teriak Gaara, senjatanya masih mengarah kedepan, kewaspadaannya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Ketika itu ia tidak memperdulikan situasi disekitarnya, warga sipil disana berlarian keluar dari mobil sambil berteriak panik, sementara beberapa yang lain memutar balik kendaraannya.

Teriakan Gaara sama sekali tidak digubris, para penumpang dari ketiga sedan hitam itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa mereka akan keluar, dan ia tidak bisa menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu disana, tidak jika ia ingin menghindari kejaran dari pihak kepolisian Konoha. Mengerti dengan hal itu, Gaara lalu menembaki roda kendaraan salah satu sedan tersebut, gema letusannya semakin membuat situasi disekitar menjadi panik, tapi tetap saja konsentrasi Gaara tidak pecah. "Keluar atau kami akan menembaki kalian semua !" ia berteriak sekali lagi.

Tembakan tersebut berhasil menakuti sasarannya, tidak lama setelah Gaara menembaki roda kendaraan sedan tadi satu per satu pintu mobil targetnya terbuka. "Tiarap ! Kalian semua tiarap !" Gaara tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk para penumpangnya mengambil nafas, belum sempat mereka menunjukkan diri, sekali lagi letusan tembakan keluar dari senjatanya.

"Jangan tembak ! Jangan tembak !" salah satu pengawal Uchiha yang kini sedang merayap keluar dari mobilnya berteriak.

"Tangan dibalik kepala !" bentak salah satu anak buah Gaara.

Para pengawal Uchiha itu mengikuti perintah tersebut, mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perlawanan, satu demi satu dari mereka kini keluar dari kendaraannya dan bertiarap di aspal panas dengan posisi tangan berada di balik kepala. Gaara memperhatikan mereka, targetnya belum muncul dan ketika itu ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan waktu.

"Dimana Mikoto Uchiha !?"

* * *

"A-apa yang terjadi !" Mikoto merasa panik, ia tertelungkup jatuh dalam kendaraan yang ditumpanginya, entah apa yang ada di kepala si pengemudi tapi tiba-tiba dia memutuskan untuk mengerem dengan sangat mendadak.

"Serangan ! Ada yang menyerang kita !" ujar si pengemudi, ia memutar tubuhnya dan memperhatikan Mikoto yang kini sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Maafkan aku Mikoto-sama tapi sepertinya ada yang menyerang kita."

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya, menyerang Uchiha ? Siapa orang yang cukup bodoh untuk melakukan hal itu, bukan berarti dia ingin membela Uchiha, justru sebaliknya ia merasa senang jika ada seseorang yang berani melawan mereka, tapi memang secara logis seharusnya tidak ada satu pihak pun yang berani melawan Uchiha, setidaknya tidak terang-terangan seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Mikoto mulai merasa panik, pengemudi kendaraan ini tiba-tiba mengeluarkan senjata apinya dari balik jas hitam ala pengawal Uchiha yang ia kenakan.

"Mikoto-sama, anda tolong jangan keluar, situasi sepertinya tidak aman." Pengemudi tersebut berkata dengan lantang sambil memperhatikan keadaan diluar.

Jika tadi Mikoto merasa panik, maka hal yang selanjutnya terjadi membuatnya merasa takut. Lebih dari lima mobil jeep raksasa muncul dari berbagai arah mengepung konvoi kecil mereka, dan ketika jeep-jeep itu berhenti, serombongan orang dari dalamnya keluar, masing-masing membawa dan mengacungkan bermacam jenis senjata kearah konvoi.

"Kami, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya !" Mikoto memegangi kulit jok kendaraan dalam kepanikannya, ia melempar-lemparkan pandangannya kearah sekitar dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada satu pun celah kosong disana yang tidak diisi oleh para pengepung asingnya.

Si pengemudi yang tadi hendak turun dan melawan pun kini kelihatan takut, ia sejak tadi tidak berbicara, kepalanya bergera-gerak ke berbagai sisi, sama seperti Mikoto ia juga ingin mencari celah agar dapat turun dari kendaraan. "Ja-jangan keluar dari kendaraan..." ia berkata, suaranya mengisyaratkan perasaan takut yang amat besar, bagaimana tidak ? Pengepungnya ini masing-masing memegangi senjata yang sebelumnya mungkin hanya pernah ia lihat di film-film action.

"Keluar ! Keluar kalian semua !"

Mikoto mendengar salah satu dari pengepungnya berteriak, senjata laras pendek ditangan pria itu mengarah pada kendaraan yang ditumpanginya, ia lalu menatap kearah si pengemudi dari kaca spion mobil dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari pria itu sebagai jawaban. "A-apa yang mereka inginkan..."

Sebuah letusan keras tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Mikoto berteriak kaget sambil memegangi dadanya. "Te-tenanglah Mikoto-sama !" ujar si pengemudi walaupun wajahnya sendiri kelihatan pucat, ia tahu bahwa sekarang ini satu-satunya jalan keluar dari sini adalah mengikuti permintaan para pengepung misterius ini, tapi di satu sisi ia juga takut jika mereka malah menghabisinya ketika ia turun dari kendaraan.

"Bu-bukankah lebih baik kita turun saja ?" Mikoto meminta kepastian dari si pengemudi.

"Tidak, anda tunggu dulu disini, biar saya yang turun !" jawab pengemudi tersebut, ia memperhatikan keadaan Mikoto untuk terakhir kalinya, memintanya untuk semakin menundukkan tubuh lagi sebelum akhirnya bersiap untuk keluar.

Mikoto melakukan perintahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin si pengemudi ini mengambil resiko terlalu besar, walaupun dia adalah seorang anggota kelompok Uchiha tapi sejak kepergiannya tadi pria berkepala pelontos ini selalu memperlakukannya dengan santun. Kemudian suara pintu kendaraan yang terbuka terdengar oleh Mikoto dan di saat yang bersamaan itu juga kedua matanya terpejam kuat.

"Jangan tembak ! Jangan tembak !" pengemudi itu berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya ketika ia keluar dari kendaraan, ia melihat kearah dua mobil kawanannya dan mendapati bahwa mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Mikoto sekarang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, apakah ia juga harus keluar ? Atau apakah lebih baik ia diam didalam ? Tidak tau harus bagaimana, akhirnya Mikoto memilih untuk menunggu beberapa saat lagi sambil mengawasi situasi dari persembunyiannya.

"Tangan dibalik kepala !"

Suara pria tadi terdengar lagi, kali ini diiringi sebuah letusan tembakan, membuat jantung Mikoto seolah meloncat keluar. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, air matanya mengalir, satu-satunya hal yang mencegah Mikoto untuk tidak berteriak adalah kenyataan bahwa pengepungnya ini kemungkinan besar akan segera membungkam Mikoto dengan paksa jika ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Dimana Mikoto Uchiha ?!"

Seluruh udara dari dalam paru-paru Mikoto terasa seperti gas beracun ketika pengepungya itu menyebut namanya. Selama ini ia benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa sehingga dirinya layak menjadi target. Kami, ia hanya seorang guru biasa, sudah lama sekali ia tidak berurusan dengan politik Uchiha, apakah para pengepungnya ini menganggap bahwa mereka dapat menyakiti kelompok Uchiha dengan cara menculiknya ?

Oh, Mikoto tahu benar bahwa para pengepungnya ini tidak akan membunuh dia, jika mereka memang menginginkan Mikoto itu berarti mereka menginginkan dirinya dalam keadaan hidup. Lagipula buat apa para pengepung misterius ini akan bersusah payah melakukan hal ini jika mereka menginginkan nyawanya, sejak semula mereka sudah berada dalam posisi yang jauh lebih menguntungkan, jika mereka ingin menghabisi dirinya dan seluruh konvoi Uchiha ini maka pasti hal itu sudah sejak tadi dilakukannya.

"Katakan dimana Mikoto Uchiha atau kubunuh kalian semua !" sekali lagi pria asing itu berteriak.

"A-aku disini !" kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Mikoto secara refleks, ia tidak ingin pria tersebut menghabisi satu per satu pengawal Uchiha yang melindunginya sampai salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut. Mikoto tidak menyukai Uchiha, dia bahkan membenci mereka, tapi di saat yang bersamaan Mikoto juga bukanlah seorang wanita yang berhati dingin.

Pintu kendaraan disampingnya kemudian dibuka dengan paksa, Mikoto tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa ketika tiba-tiba seorang pemuda terlihat dibaliknya, sebelah tangan pemuda itu merenggut kerah pakaian Mikoto, kemudian tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk berkata, pemuda bermasker hitam tersebut menariknya keluar dengan kuat.

"Ah ! To-tolong jangan lakukan ini !" Mikoto memohon dengan suara yang terbata-bata, kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas, untuk berdiri saja ia kesulitan, tapi pemuda yang memegangi pakaiannya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi sehingga kini kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Mikoto benar-benar terlihat kusut, dan sobek di beberapa bagian.

"Kau akan menyesalinya ! Kau benar-benar mencari masalah dengan Uchiha !" Salah satu pengawal Uchiha yang kelihatan tidak terima dengan perlakuan pemuda itu kepada Mikoto menghardik sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

Pemuda itu tidak menggubris perkataan tersebut, ia terus saja menggiring Mikoto kearah kendaraan yang sudah menunggunya. "Masuklah !" ujarnya ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan kendaraan tersebut.

"Ku-kumohon... a-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi..." Mikoto memelas pada pemuda tersebut, ia benar-benar berfirasat buruk, ia tahu bahwa para pengawal Uchiha tadi akan membawanya kepada sebuah masa depan yang kelam, tapi setidaknya ia masih akan hidup, sedangkan para penculik misterius ini, Kami, Mikoto tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia sampai mengikuti mereka.

Kesabaran pemuda bermasker itu semakin habis, ia menggeleng pelan ketika Mikoto tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu membuka pintu kendaraan didekatnya dann melempar tubuh Mikoto yang ringan masuk kedalam kendaraan.

"Whoa, selamat datang tuan putri, ada yang bisa kubantu ?" pengemudi kendaraan tersebut dengan seringai di wajahnya berkata pada Mikoto.

"Si-siapa kalian ?" Mikoto yang sadar dengan keadaan kemeja putihnya, sambil menutupi tubuh bertanya pada pengemudi berambut hitam itu.

"Jalan !" pemuda bermasker itu memotong pembicaraan mereka ketika ia masuk kedalam kendaraan dari pintu depan, ia kemudian menghadap kearah Mikoto untuk beberapa saat, memperhatikan keadaannya sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Mikoto terkejut mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Tidak hanya cara bicara pria bermasker itu berubah drastis, tapi ia bahkan meminta maaf kepadanya, kecurigaan kemudian tumbuh dari dalam hatinya. "Kenapa ? Kenapa kalian melakukan ini ?" tanya Mikoto.

Pemuda bermasker hitam itu tidak menjawab kata-katanya, ia membuka masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, Mikoto semakin terkejut, pemuda itu terlihat masih sangat muda, wajahnya nampak lembut dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kapasitas untuk berlaku seperti tadi. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, yang jelas kau tenang saja, kami tidak kesini untuk menyakitimu." Ia berkata sambil menarik resleting jaket hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Kalian sadar kalian telah mencari masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha kan ?" tanya Mikoto.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, nama Uchiha sama sekali tidak membuatnya terlihat terintimidasi, entah karena ia memang sudah gila atau ia sengaja ingin bunuh diri. "Kami tidak takut dengan mereka, ini pakailah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf..." pemuda itu menyerahkan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya tadi pada Mikoto tanpa berusaha untuk melihat keadaan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, Naruto akan membunuhmu jika dia melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada nona cantik ini." Pengemudi yang duduk disampingnya berkomentar.

Mendengar nama tersebut terucap dari mulut penculiknya jantung Mikoto seolah berhenti, kedua matanya terbuka lebar, lalu secara refleks ia berkata. "Naruto !"

"Tolol !" pemuda berambut maroon itu lalu melepaskan sebuah pukulan ringan yang kemudian mendarat di kening si pengemudi.

"Aduh ! Maaf, maaf aku tidak bisa menahan diri !"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Naruto ? Apakah dia yang meminta kalian melakukan ini !" Jantung Mikoto berdegup kencang, sebagian kecil dalam dirinya merasa sangat lega mengetahui bahwa mereka mengenal pemuda berambut pirang yang dicintainya, tapi sebagian lainnya merasa sangat khawatir, ia khawatir jika Naruto terlibat dalam hal ini sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Namaku Gaara..." ujar pemuda itu, percuma rasanya ia menyembunyikan identitas jika Mikoto sudah mengetahui tentang keterlibatan Naruto dalam hal ini. "Dan tenang saja, Naruto tidak meminta kami untuk melakukan hal ini."

"Namaku Kankuro !" pengemudi bernama Kankuro itu berkata dengan ceria, Mikoto memutar bola matanya, berbeda dengan Gaara, Kankuro kelihatan lebih 'normal' dan memiliki reaksi saat melihat kecantikan Mikoto, terlebih dengan kondisi kancing pakaiannya yang terlepas dan kerah yang sobek.

"Tenang Mikoto-san, Naruto baik-baik saja, dan kau juga akan baik-baik saja, kami tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Uchiha padamu dan kami memang berniat untuk mengeluarkanmu dari situasi itu." Gaara menjelaskan sambil melepas topi hitam yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan rambut maroonnya yang ketika itu nampak sedikit lebih gelap karena basah oleh keringat.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, kalian tidak mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi ! Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto merasa... merasa..." Mikoto tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, air matanya membendung, karena pada dasarnya ia menyadari bahwa semua situasi yang kini terjadi adalah kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak mau berkomentar, tapi aku tahu, jika kau mau menyalahkan dirimu itu terserah padamu, tapi jika kau pikir Sasuke akan berhenti hanya karena pada akhirnya si brengsek itu berhasil memilikimu... kau salah besar."

"Apa yang..."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak... sebentar lagi kau akan tahu semuanya, tapi sekarang lebih baik kau kenakan dulu jaket hitamku agar kakakku yang bejat ini tidak mencuri-curi pandang kearahmu."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Di tempat lain...

Setelah meninggalkan kediaman Mikoto, Naruto merasa begitu hancur. Hari ini dia baru saja menyaksikan kepergian seorang wanita yang memiliki arti sangat penting dalam kehidupannya, Mikoto pergi ke sebuah tempat yang justru akan menghancurkannya. Dan yang membuat Naruto sangat merasa begitu hina adalah karena ia tahu tentang hal itu, ia tahu bahwa Mikoto sekarang seperti sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya ? Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan Mikoto, ia bisa merasakan aura keyakinan yang terpancar dari kata-katanya tadi, ia bisa melihat sinar keteguhan dari kedua bola mata onyx-nya yang sangat indah.

Keputusan Mikoto tadi adalah sesuatu yang bersifat prinsip.

Setelah melihat keyakinannya yang begitu kuat, Naruto paham, ia paham bahwa tidak ada kekuatan di dunia ini yang dapat mencegahnya pergi. Entah darimana datangnya keyakinan tersebut, jika dipikir lagi memang akan terlihat sangat absurd. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Mikoto yang dibuang dari keluarga Uchiha, mau kembali kesana setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya ? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Mikoto mau berurusan lagi dengan putranya setelah pelecehan-pelecehan yang dilakukan kepadanya ?

Bicara tentang Uchiha maka mungkin semua orang tahu bahwa keluarga tertua di Konoha itu memang memiliki reputasi yang negatif. Mikoto, putri dari kepala keluarga terdahulu Uchiha saja diperlakukan seburuk itu oleh mereka, dan itu semua hanya karena alasan kekuatan. Pernikahan Mikoto dan Fugaku memang telah direncanakan sejak keduanya lahir dulu, Mikoto yang merupakan putri dari kepala keluarga Uchiha dan Fugaku yang merupakan putra tunggal dari tetua keluarga, adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Dengan bersatunya mereka, kekuatan dalam keluarga Uchiha yang sempat terbelah kini menyatu, Uchiha menjadi kuat setelah keduanya menikah. Tapi apa bayarannya ? Bayarannya adalah kehidupan Mikoto, Fugaku bukanlah laki-laki yang baik, ia memiliki ambisi yang luar biasa dan selera seks yang bisa dibilang 'gila'. Mikoto bagi Fugaku hanyalah pemuas nafsu saja, tubuhnya adalah objek kenikmatan seorang Fugaku, suka atau tidak suka, Mikoto selalu dipaksa melayani nafsu seksnya, dan selain itu posisi Mikoto yang merupakan seorang putri dari kepala keluarga Uchiha pun sangat menguntungkan bagi Fugaku, di depan semua orang ia memperlakukan istrinya dengan penuh hormat dan membeli hati kedua orang tua Mikoto, terutama ayahnya dengan menunjukkan kasih sayang 'palsu' pada Mikoto, lalu ketika tidak ada yang melihat, hanya Kami dan Mikoto saja yang tahu tentang hal itu. Mikoto tidak pernah membahasnya, ia tidak bahkan tidak pernah mau untuk mengingatnya.

Kemudian Mikoto melahirkan seorang putra yang dibernama Sasuke. Ketika ia mengandung, Mikoto mendapat keberanian untuk melawan Fugaku, ia menggunakan segala cara agar bisa lari dari jeratan Fugaku dan keluarga Uchiha, lalu dengan bantuan sahabatnya Kushina, Mikoto akhirnya berhasil melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah Mikoto pergi dari keluarganya untuk segera mengajukan cerai pada Fugaku. Berkat bantuan Kushina juga, dan beberapa kerabat wanita berambut merah itu yang memiliki posisi strategis di pemerintahan Konoha, akhirnya perceraian itu berhasil ia dapatkan. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus membayarnya, ia harus membayar kebebasannya dengan putra yang dikandungnya selama hampir sepuluh bulan. Mikoto harus rela kehilangan seorang Sasuke, satu hal yang kemudian membuatnya cukup depresi untuk beberapa tahun kedepan.

Setelah berathun-tahun kemudian, setelah kehidupannya terasa normal, dan Mikoto telah kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan diri serta kembali dapat merasakan kebahagiaan, tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali muncul dalam hidupnya. Singkat cerita, Sasuke ternyata sama sekali tidak seperti yang ada dalam bayangannya, Sasuke tidak tumbuh seperti yang ia inginkan, tapi tumbuh justru menyerupai sang ayah, dipenuhi oleh ambisi dan hasrat yang menguasai dirinya. Tentunya itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Mikoto, seburuk-buruk seorang Sasuke, tetap saja ia adalah putranya dan Mikoto sekuat tenaganya selalu berusaha meraih hati Sasuke dan berusaha untuk mengubah perangai buruknya. Sampai suatu hari Sasuke berusaha untuk menodai dirinya.

Ya, Sasuke berusaha untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia menyusun rencana untuk melakukan tindakan bejat dengan menggunakan obat tidur pada ibunya sendiri. Beruntung Mikoto berhasil menyelamatkan diri, tapi setelah kejadian itu, ia tidak bisa lagi memandang Sasuke seperti seorang ibu memandang putranya, bagi Mikoto, putranya sudah mati, Sasuke sekarang adalah seorang lelaki bejat saja dihadapannya. Di sekolahnya pun, dimana Mikoto secara ajaib kebetulan menjadi wali kelasnya, Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk menggodanya, dan Mikoto harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak tiap kali hal itu terjadi. Beruntung disana masih ada Naruto, Naruto selalu menjaga Mikoto dari Sasuke, ia tahu tentang apa yang terjadi diantara pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut, dan selama Naruto masih ada disana, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal buruk apapun terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sekarang setelah itu semua, apakah wajar jika tiba-tiba Mikoto berubah pikiran ? Apakah wajar jika Mikoto ingin mengembalikan Uchiha seperti dulu lagi ? Apakah mungkin Mikoto mengubah seorang Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik ? membuatnya menyesali seluruh perbuatan kotornya ?

Tentu saja tidak, alasan itu terdengar sangat absurd dan sangat tidak masuk akal.

Dan karena itulah sekarang Naruto hanya bisa merenungi ketidak berdayaannya. Dengan hati yang retak, Naruto duduk di tepi sebuah sungai yang dikelilingi oleh rumput liar, pandangannya mengarah pada langit yang dijajah oleh awan hitam, ditemani oleh suara aliran sungai yang berbenturan dengan batu-batu vulkanik. Wajah Naruto dengan jelas mengisyaratkan kesedihan dan kesepian. Ia merasa seperti itu karena justru disaat hubungannya dengan sang ibu terasa renggang, kini ia juga harus kehilangan sosok penting lain dalam hidupnya.

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan sang ibu ketika nanti Naruto menceritakan padanya tentang kepergian Mikoto. Yang jelas ibunya pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, dan Naruto sendiri berharap bahwa sang ibu akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membawa pulang Mikoto. Mungkin jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya, maka ibunya akan bisa melakukan hal itu.

Dengan tubuh dan hati yang lelah, Naruto kemudian berbaring diatas rumput hijau disekitarnya, kendaraannya terparkir tepat di sebelah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Satu minggu kebelakang ini terasa benar-benar seperti neraka bagi Naruto. Mulanya ia tidak begitu merasa kehilangan sosok Mikoto, memang tidak satu dua kali saja wanita berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar, dan sebelum mendapat berita tentang kemungkinan pengunduran dirinya dari sekolah langsung dari mulut Mikoto sendiri, Naruto tidak terlalu khawatir. Seminggu ini perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada perubahan sikap sang ibu.

"Hahhh... kaa-chan." Sambil menghembuskan nafasnya Naruto memanggil sang ibu dengan bisikan kecil dari mulutnya, jika boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan ibunya, ia merindukan masakan paginya, ia merindukan ucapan selamat malam darinya, dan terutama ia merindukan pelukannya.

Satu-satunya harapan Naruto untuk membawa kembali Mikoto memang adalah ibunya, mungkin sang ibu bisa meminta pertolongan pada Tsunade atau Jiraiya yang juga merupakan kerabat dekatnya. Naruto sebenarnya bisa meminta pertolongan pada mereka secara langsung, tapi baik Tsunade maupun Jiraiya sampai sekarang masih menganggapnya seorang bocah. Kami, di ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas saja mereka masih memberikan hadiah yang konyol, sebuah piyama berwarna orange dari Tsunade, dan sebuah mainan anak kecil dari Jiraiya. Mereka berdua tampaknya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto sebenarnya sudah dewasa.

Naruto masih memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada ibunya nanti ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah seorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Perhatiannya tentu saja langsung mengalih tertuju pada sumber suara, seorang pria berpakaian tradisional sedang mendekatinya, Naruto mengenali pakaian tersebut, sorot matanya meruncing, siapapun sosok laki-laki misterius ini, Naruto tahu bahwa ia adalah suruhan dari Orochimaru.

"Naruto-san." pria tersebut memanggil namanya ketika ia sudah berada semakin dekat.

"Orochimaru yang menyuruhmu ?" tanpa berbasa-basi Naruto mempertanyakan hal tersebut, ia dan Orochimaru memiliki sejarah, dan walaupun ia tidak membenci sosoknya, tetap saja ia harus waspada dengan pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu. "Apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Orochimaru-sama memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu." laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang dilapisi oleh kertas cokelat pada Naruto. "Beliau bilang, jika anda sudah menyelesaikannya, anda boleh datang ke tempat beliau." lanjut pria itu.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, heran dengan pernyataan dari pria asing tersebut. "Menyelesaikan apa ?"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak tahu, saya hanya menyampaikan pesan saja." jawab pria itu sambil memberi hormat padanya. "Tugas saya sudah selesai, sekarang saya harus kembali." lanjutnya tanpa sempat memberikan Naruto celah untuk membalas perkataannya.

Masih terheran-heran dengan gelagat pria misterius itu, Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memandangi sosoknya berjalan menjauh darinya menuju sebuah kendaraan yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Ketika kendaraan itu melesat pergi, Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafasnya, para pengikut Orochimaru memang adalah sekumpulan orang-orang aneh, dulu saat ia berurusan dengan Orochimaru, hanya ada satu orang saja yang agak dekat dengan dirinya. Seorang pemuda santun berambut perak bernama Kimimaro.

Setelah memastikan bahwa kendaraan yang ditumpangi misterius tadi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Pandangan Naruto kini mengarah pada bungkusan kecil di tangan kirinya, bom ? Tidak mungkin, Orochimaru tidak pernah mengotori tangannya sendiri, pria itu lebih suka memanipulasi orang lain untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kotornya, kecuali jika ia dalam keadaan terpojok tentunya.

Sadar bahwa bungkusan itu tidak ditujukan untuk menyakiti dirinya, Naruto kemudian membukanya perlahan, kertas cokelat yang melapisinya ia sobek, lalu kardus putih yang berada dibaliknya dengan hati-hati ia buka. "Tck, apa yang maksud pria licik itu..." Naruto bergumam saat menyadari isi dari bungkusan ditangannya.

Sebuah ponsel.

Keningnya mengerut, Naruto tidak mengerti maksud tujuan Orochimaru memberikan ponsel ini padanya, tapi mengetahui bahwa ini benar-benar pemberian dari Orochimaru, ia juga tahu bahwa benda ini tentunya memiliki suatu nilai yang kemungkinan besar penting baginya. Merasa penasaran, Naruto kemudian melempar kardus pembungkusnya tadi sembarangan, dan segera menyalakan ponsel yang diluar dugaan, ternyata baterainya masih terisi penuh. Setelah ponsel tersebut dalam keadaan menyala, Naruto kemudian memastikan bahwa ada satu pesan didalamnya yang belum dibuka. "Kami, dia pikir ini film atau apa..." komentar Naruto yang mengerti bahwa pesan tersebut pastilah sengaja ditinggalkan oleh Orochimaru untuknya. "Well, kuharap ponsel ini tidak akan meledak setelah aku membaca pesan didalamnya." lanjutnya sambil membuka pesan tersebut.

 _"Naruto, lihat file gambar dan suara pada ponsel ini."_

Singkat, tidak panjang lebar, tapi justru membuat Naruto semakin penasaran.

Lalu dengan perasaan curiga, Naruto membuka file gambar pada ponsel tersebut. Deretan foto tersimpan disana, ada lumayan banyak, dan sepertinya foto-foto itu memang sengaja ingin diperlihatkan padanya. Perlahan jemari Naruto bergerak untuk membuka foto pertama yang berbaris disana, entah kenapa tapi seolah ada kekuatan besar yang ingin menghentikan gerakannya, ada sesuatu yang seperti berbisik padanya mengatakan bahwa jika ia membuka foto itu, maka hidupnya akan berubah. Naruto sempat menghentikan jarinya yang hampir menekan layar tersebut, tapi setelah ia pikir lagi selama beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk membuang jauh pemikiran tadi. Kemudian foto pertama dibuka olehnya.

Dan pada saat itu juga hidupnya telah berubah.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang terlintas dalam benaknya ketika Naruto mengamati foto tersebut. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, tubuhnya bergetar, hawa panas keluar dari permukaan kulitnya yang seolah terbakar. Ibunya, Kami diatas sana, foto itu adalah foto ibunya yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Kiba, ia tersenyum kearah pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, wajahnya kelihatan sangat bahagia seolah sang ibu begitu menikmati waktunya yang dihabiskan dengan pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. Refleks, jemarinya menggeser layar ponsel untuk melihat gambar berikutnya.

Tidak berbeda, foto lainnya juga adalah foto-foto ibunya yang nampak sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan Kiba. Kadang di siang hari, kadang di sore hari, dan paling sering di malam hari. Pakaiannya berganti, lokasinya berubah, tapi objek pada foto tersebut hanya berisikan sang ibu dan Kiba saja. Mereka berdua ternyata selama ini menghabiskan waktunya bersama, ketakutannya ternyata terbukti, dan seketika itu juga Naruto bersumpah bahwa ia bisa mendengar suara retakan yang muncul dari dalam dadanya.

Ya, suara itu adalah suara hatinya yang retak di tujuh bagian.

Konyol sekali, benar-benar konyol sekali, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya ini benar-benar seperti sebuah acara komedi murahan, dan dalam acara tersebut, Naruto berperan sebagai objek penderita yang bertugas untuk memancing tawa para penontonnya. Well, setidaknya ia tertawa, Naruto tertawa, tawa yang menggelegar dari dalam tubuhnya menggema dan diantarkan oleh angin ke empat penjuru dunia yang berbeda. Tawa itu mengisyaratkan kesepian, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan juga kehancuran.

Sekuat tenaganya ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang memuncak, masih ada satu lagi yang harus ia lakukan, ia masih harus mendengarkan rekaman suara dalam ponsel ini. Naruto tahu bahwa kemungkinan rekaman suara itu berisi pembicaraan antar ibunya dan Kiba, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia ingin tahu, ia _harus_ tahu.

Lalu tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi Naruto membuka file rekaman suara tersebut, beberapa saat ia menatap kearah layar ponsel sebelum memutar rekaman tersebut. "Persetan dengan semuanya !" Naruto kemudian mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan penuh kebencian sebelum akhirnya ia memainkan rekaman suara tersebut.

 _"Kushina-chan kau ada disana ?" suara dari balik ponselnya kembali terdengar._

 _"Kiba-kun..."_

 _"Ah, Kushina-chan kau tahu betapa aku merindukan suaramu ?"_

 _"Hanya suaraku ?"_

 _"Kushina-chan, kau benar-benar membuatku gila..."_

 _"Mmmhh... aku bisa membuatmu ahhh... lebih gila lagi..."_

 _"Hahaha... Kushina-chan kau membuatku ingin cepat-cepat kesana untuk bercinta denganmu. Kapan si bodoh itu kira-kira pergi dari rumah ?"_

 _"Mmmhh..." desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, ia menikmati sentuhannya sendiri, "Jangan bicara hal buruk mhh... tentang ahh... putraku Kiba-kuunn.."_

 _"Maafkan aku Kushina-chan, kau tahu kan aku dan dia adalah sahabat dekat." Ujar Kiba sambil terkekeh._

 _"Kemarilah sekarang... Naruto tidak akan kembali sampai malam."_

 _"Sepuluh menit lagi aku ada disana... dan satu lagi Kushina-chan... aku mencintaimu."_

Setelah mendengar isi rekaman tersebut, seluruh isi perut Naruto tiba-tiba berontak, Naruto menahan gejolak didalam perutnya sambil berlari ke tepi sungai, setelah sampai disana barulah Naruto memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang seharusnya masih kosong karena belum diisi sejak pagi tadi. Kedua matanya berair, tenggorokannya terasa seperti ingin keluar dari dalam leher, dan asam dalam perutnya tidak berhenti berputar ketika Naruto memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setelah selesai, dalam keadaan membungkuk memegangi kedua lututnya, Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengatur udara yang keluar masuk lewat mulut dan hidungnya. Ia merasa sakit, bukan hanya hatinya, tapi tubuhnya juga merasa sakit, kata-kata yang diucapkan sang ibu dalam rekaman tersebut sangat kotor, Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut yang selama ini mengutarakan kata manis pada dirinya, mulut yang selama ini memanjatkan doa pada sang Kami untuk keselamatan keluarga mereka.

Ibunya dalam rekaman tersebut terdengar seperti pelacur.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa lebih sakit hati lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa kata-kata ibunya itu diucapkan pada seorang Kiba. Demi Kami, Kiba, Kiba yang selama ini dianggap sepele olehnya, Kiba yang merupakan seorang pecundang dan pengecut yang hanya berani berbicara dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kiba..." Naruto menggeram, seluruh kebenciannya terpusat pada sosok pewaris Inuzuka tersebut. Tubuhnya mengeras, otot-otot yang melapisi daging didalam tubuhnya menegang, kedua lengannya mengepal, ponsel yang digenggamnya di tangan kiri hancur oleh kepalan tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh amarah. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal... Aku akan menyakitimu ! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU !"

Dengan perasaan yang dipenuhi oleh amarah dan dendam, Naruto berdiri tegak, wajahnya kelihatan kelam, seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya sudah seperti mati rasa, hanya dendam dan amarah yang tertinggal pada dirinya. Suara petir yang menyambar tidak digubris oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu, dengan luka dihati, ia melangkah menuju kendaraan yang diwariskan oleh mendiang ayahnya, tetes air hujan yang perlahan turun semakin deras tidak terasa sama sekali olehnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dirasakan olehnya, semuanya sekarang menjadi sangat sederhana, tujuannya hanya satu sekarang. Membalaskan dendamnya.

Tanpa ingin menyita waktu lebih lama lagi, Naruto yang ketika itu sudah berada diatas motor kesayangannya memutuskan untuk langsung pergi dari sana, hidup dan matinya sudah tidak penting lagi, ia tanpa perduli dengan situasi jalan disekitarnya memacu motor yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh. Seperti komet yang melesat pada jalurnya, Naruto meluncur melewati puluhan kendaraan yang berbaris di berbagai sisi, sorot matanya menatap jalan raya yang terbentang didepannya, ketika itu Naruto mengendalikan laju motornya hanya dengan menggunakan insting dan refleks, ia bahkan tidak tahu kemana arah tujuannya, ia mengikuti kata hatinya saja, seperti seekor binatang buas yang mengikuti aroma darah segar.

* * *

The Demon in His Heart

* * *

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya ?" Kankuro memperhatikan bangunan lusuh dihadapannya yang terletak tepat di tepi pelabuhan, bangunan tersebut sebenarnya adalah gudang raksasa yang sudah tidak terpakai, atau setidaknya dari luar terlihat seperti itu.

Gaara mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Aku pernah beberapa kali kesini." Jawabnya singkat, ia kemudian membukakan pintu kendaraan untuk Mikoto yang masih berada didalam sambil berkata. "Kita sudah sampai Mikoto-san."

"Kenapa kita ada disini ? Kenapa kau membawaku ke pelabuhan ?" tanya Mikoto gugup, di kepalanya berbagai imajinasi akan hal mungkin menimpa dirinya muncul, Mikoto sering menyaksikan film-film action bersama Naruto, ia tahu para mafia suka menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat eksekusi, dan dalam imajinasi konyolnya tersebut, ia membayangkan bahwa para penculik mudanya ini sekarang akan menggiring Mikoto ke tempat eksekusi tersebut, mereka lalu akan membungkus kepalanya, dan menembakinya sampai mati sebelum akhirnya membuang tubuh Mikoto kedalam lautan.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu disini, aku berani menjaminnya dengan nyawa kakakku." Gaara berusha menenangkan wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

"Hei ! Kenapa aku !" protes Kankuro.

Melihat interaksi antara Gaara dan Kankuro, Mikoto tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak tersenyum. Imajinasinya memang kadang sedikit liar, tapi di sisi lain ia juga paham bahwa kedua pemuda ini bukanlah tipikal para mafia seperti yang sering dilihatnya di film-film action tersebut, wajah mereka cenderung kelihatan sangat normal, terutama pemuda yang bernama Gaara, wajahnya tampan dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun kemampuan untuk melakukan kekerasan.

"Ayo, ikuti aku." Ujar Gaara setelah menutup pintu kendaraan.

Ketiganya lalu berjalan mendekati pintu utama gudang tersebut, keadaan di pelabuhan Konoha memang sangat sepi, apalagi kini mereka berada di sisi yang paling jarang dikunjungi oleh manusia. Mikoto merasa kagum dengan luas pelabuhan ini, sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pelabuhan Konoha memiliki lahan sebesar apa yang dilihatnya kini. Langkah Mikoto kemudian berhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pria berdiri sambil menjaga pintu masuk gudang dengan senjata api laras panjang yang terikat di punggungnya, rasa takutnya kembali muncul tapi tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia melihat pria itu memberikan hormat pada Gaara. "Gaara-san, silahkan masuk." Ujar pria itu ketika Gaara dan rombongan kecilnya berada didekat sana.

"Tuanmu ada didalam ?" tanya Gaara singkat.

"Dia menunggu anda Gaara-san." Jawab pria tersebut sambil mengetuk pintu gudang.

Tidak lama setelah pria tersebut mengetuk pintu gudang, perlahan tapi pasti pintu itu kemudian terbuka, Gaara tidak membuang waktunya untuk masuk kesana sambil mengatakan pada kedua orang yang mengikutinya di belakang untuk tidak melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya.

Melihat situasi dalam gudang Kankuro bersiul kagum, ia tidak menyangka bahwa bangunan bobrok ini ternyata memiliki desain interior yang cukup mengagumkan. "Tempat apa ini ? Seperti markas rahasia begitu ?" ia berbisik pada sang adik sambil memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang didalam gudang tersebut.

"Bukan... ini... ini bisa disebut sebagai kantornya... ia biasa melakukan kegiatan bisnis gelapnya disini, sekaligus mengatur organisasi dan jaringan informasinya." Gaara menjelaskan.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan dia ?" Mikoto yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya bertanya.

Gaara tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, apa salahnya jika Mikoto tahu, lagipula sebentar lagi wanita berambut hitam ini akan bertemu langsung dengan 'dia'. "Namanya Orochimaru."

Kedua mata Mikoto terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar nama tersebut, Mikoto tidak mengenal langsung sosok Orochimaru tapi ia tahu siapa pria yang dimaksud tersebut, dulu ketika ia masih tinggal bersama mantan suaminya, Fugaku sering menyebut nama Orochimaru sebagai salah seorang pria paling berbahaya di Konoha, dan hal ini tentunya membuat Mikoto merasa panik.

Gaara dapat merasakan kepanikan darinya, ia kemudian tersenyum pada Mikoto sambil berkata. "Tenanglah, Orochimaru tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, dan jika dia berani, maka aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya."

"Ka-kalian ini sebenarnya siapa ?"

"Aku Gaara, seorang pebisnis muda dari Suna." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Gaara lalu membawa keduanya menyusuri tangga yang terletak di sebelah utara ruangan, mereka terus menyusuri jalur utama di lantai dua gudang sebelum akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan tertutup yang memiliki pintu berwarna merah. "Orochimaru ?" Gaara mengetuk pintu tersebut sambil memanggil nama pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha tersebut.

"Masuklah."

Mendapat jawaban positif Gaara kemudian menatap kearah Mikoto dan Kankuro sambil menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati sosok Orochimaru yang sedang berdiri di balik meja kerjanya menghadap kearah mereka bertiga.

"Ah, Gaara, Kankuro, dan tentu saja Mikoto-sama." Orochimaru tersenyum pada ketiga tamunya. "Silahkan masuklah, dan silahkan duduk, anggap saja ini rumah kalian sendiri."

Kankuro melihat Gaara dengan pandangan curiga, ia sebelumnya sama sekali tidak mengenal Orochimaru, dan mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh pria aneh berwajah pucat dihadapannya ini, sedikit banyak membuat Kankuro merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Kenapa ? Masuklah." Ujar sang adik kemudian.

Orochimaru tapi tidak begitu memperdulikan sosok Kankuro, ketika ia melihat Mikoto, tanpa berbasa-basi ia langsung berjalan kearah wanita berkulit salju tersebut sambil dengan penuh hormat memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mikoto-sama, namaku adalah Orochimaru, kau mungkin tidak mengenalku tapi dulu aku dan mantan suamimu pernah saling bekerja sama, dan jika aku tidak salah aku juga pernah berbisnis dengan ayahmu."

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya, matanya memandang kearah Gaara seolah meminta pertolongan darinya, ia tahu bahwa siapapun orang yang pernah bekerja sama dengan Fugaku setidaknya memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan mantan suaminya tersebut.

"Anda membenci Fugaku ?" tanya Orochimaru yang sejak tadi memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Mikoto langsung berubah ketika ia mengucapkan nama mantan suaminya.

Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya, kebencian seorang Mikoto terhadap Fugaku bukanlah suatu hal yang ingin dirahasiakannya, bahkan jika ia harus mati sekalipun ia tetap tidak akan pernah satu kalipun berkata sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu kita sama." Ujar Orochimaru sambil tersenyum bangga, untuk hal yang satu ini ia tidak berbohong. Orochimaru memang tidak menyukai Fugaku, baginya Fugaku adalah orang yang benar-benar tidak bermoral, perilaku dan caranya memimpin keluarga Uchiha terlalu ekstrem. Sesuatu yang menurutnya mengganggu keseimbangan kekuatan di Konoha. "Kumohon Mikoto-sama, duduklah didalam, anggap ini rumahmu sendiri. Aku bersumpah bahwa selama kau berada di tempat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyakitimu."

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu padanya." Komentar Gaara sambil duduk bersender pada sofa yang berada di salah satu sisi ruangan. "Duduklah Mikoto-san, aku adalah sahabat dekat Naruto, kau tidak perlu merasa cemas di tempat ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ka-kau harus menjelaskan padaku darimana kau bisa mengenal Naruto !" Mikoto menuduh sambil berjalan mendekatinya, setiap kali nama Naruto disebut emosi selalu menguasai dirinya.

"Aku adalah sahabatnya." Gaara menjelaskan.

"La-lalu kau ? Apa kau mengenal Naruto juga ?" Mikoto bertanya pada Orochimaru, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutan yang muncul dari dalam dirinya begitu kedua matanya mengarah pada sosok pria berwajah pucat ini, ada sesuatu tentang pria itu yang membuat Mikoto benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman,

"Ah, tentu saja. Naruto adalah salah satu rekan bisnisku dulu." Jawab pria berwajah pucat tersebut.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa Naruto bisa mengenal kalian ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Mikoto benar-benar merasa heran, Naruto yang dikenalnya selama ini tidak mungkin berurusan dengan orang-orang berbahaya seperti yang ada dalam ruangan ini.

"Semuanya akan kujelaskan." Ujar Orochimaru. "Ayo, duduklah." lanjutnya pada Mikoto sambil menggiring wanita itu untuk duduk di samping Gaara.

Ketika Mikoto sedang mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk, Gaara kemudian bertanya pada Orochimaru."Kau mendapat kabar dari Naruto ?"

Orochimaru menganggukan kepala. "Naruto sudah mengetahuinya."

Jawaban tersebut membuat Gaara terdiam seribu bahasa, Kankuro yang kelihatan curiga memperhatikan gelagat sang adik kemudian berusaha mengulang pertanyaan tadi dalam kepalanya, lalu tiba-tiba kedua matanya terbuka lebar, seolah baru saja mendapat pencerahan ia kemudian berteriak."Kami ! Apakah ini berkaitan dengan hal yang kau lihat semalam ? Ini berkaitan dengan ibunya ?"

"Ibunya ? Ada apa dengan ibunya ? Kenapa dengan Kushina ?" Mikoto yang sejak tadi menahan rasa penasarannya tidak lagi bisa melakukan hal itu ketika kali ini sahabatnya menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka.

Gaara melihat kearah kakaknya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak bisa menutup mulutmu ya ?"

"Hei ! Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa !" protes Kankuro. "Lebih baik kalian bicara, walaupun mungkin aku tidak punya kaitan dengan hal ini, tapi jelas nona cantik ini kelihatan sangat mengenal Naruto." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Mikoto.

Mikoto tidak menggubris perkataan Kankuro, sejak tadi ia memang sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara pemuda itu menggoda dirinya tapi kali ini ia sama sekali enggan melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut maroon yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Mikoto tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, sorot matanya jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia menuntut penjelasan atas semua hal ini pada pemuda tersebut.

Melihat reaksi Mikoto yang seperti itu, Gaara kini benar-benar yakin bahwa wanita yang kini duduk disebelahnya ini memang peduli dengan keadaan sahabatnya, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan darinya karena memang pada kenyataannya ia sendiri masih merasa janggal dengan situasi ini, terutama tentang keterlibatan Orochimaru. Sambil menghela nafasnya Gaara kemudian berkata. "Orochimaru, sudah saatnya kau sekarang bicara."

Pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu mengerti akan maksud perkataan Gaara, ia kemudian kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya yang mewah lalu menganggukan kepalanya kearah Gaara dan Mikoto. "Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Orochimaru, ia kemudian berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya yang terbuat dari kayu sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi santai yang terletak dibalik sana. "Hmm... sekarang harus kumulai dari mana ?"

"Katakan, kenapa kalian membawaku kesini ? Dan apa hubungan semua ini dengan Naruto ?"

Orochimaru mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau disini karena aku yang meminta Gaara untuk menculikmu. Dan sebelum kau melanjutkan pertanyaanmu, kenapa aku ingin menculikmu ? Jawabannya mudah, aku sengaja melakukan itu karena seseorang memintaku untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu."

"Naruto ?" Mikoto berharap.

Orochimaru menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa membocorkan siapa, yang jelas seseorang memintaku untuk melakukannya untuk bayaran yang cukup tinggi."

"Tck, lalu secara ajaib ini semua tiba-tiba berkaitan dengan Naruto, begitu maksudmu ?" Gaara yang terdengar tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut mendesis kearah pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha tersebut. "Kau memanfaatkan aku untuk keuntunganmu sendiri !?"

"Ah, ayolah Gaara, gunakan kepalamu. Aku tidak pernah mengaitkan hal ini dengan Naruto, apa yang terjadi dengannya bukanlah sesuatu yang direncakan, anggap saja ini keajaiban tapi pada kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Kenapa sejak tadi kalian membawa-bawa nama Naruto, apa hubungannya dengan semua ini !?" Mikoto mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Mikoto-sama, Naruto berada ditengah-tengah semua ini karena ada satu hal yang akan kuminta darinya, dan aku sangat yakin dia akan menerima hal itu." Balas Orochimaru.

Perkataan itu tentu saja membuat Gaara dan Mikoto merasa semakin curiga, sebelum sempat Mikoto menyambung pertanyaannya, terlebih dahulu Gaara berbicara. "Apa maksudmu ? Apa yang akan kau minta darinya ?"

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal saja darinya, yaitu untuk membawa Mikoto-sama pergi dari Konoha."

"Ke-kenapa Naruto harus melakukan hal itu ?"

"Karena Mikoto-sama, Naruto sudah tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tinggal disini, sejujurnya memang hal ini adalah sesuatu yang kebetulan. Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto mungkin aku akan meminta pada orang lain untuk menjagamu, tapi karena Naruto akan meninggalkan Konoha, maka aku yakin dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk melindungimu, lagipula dia juga sangat protektif padamu, dia tidaka kan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu."

Gaara terdiam, jika Naruto sudah mengetahui tentang ibunya maka memang perkataan Orochimaru benar, ia pasti tidak ingin bertahan disini, menggunakannya untuk menjaga Mikoto adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat menguntungkan bagi kedua pihak. Pertama bagi Naruto karena ia bisa memiliki sosok seperti Mikoto disampingnya ketika ia meninggalkan kota, lalu yang kedua dengan Naruto sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Mikoto, sahabatnya itu tidak akan lalai menjalankan tugas tersebut, Kami, tanpa diminta pun Gaara yakin bahwa Naruto akan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri demi seorang Mikoto.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ?" Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya, ia terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto akan meninggalkan Konoha akibat suatu hal yang telah menimpanya. "A-apakah ini karena aku ?" air matanya membendung, pengelihatannya memburam, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Kau tahu Mikoto-sama... kau tahu apa yang terjadi di klub malam itu minggu lalu."

Kedua kaki Mikoto tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemah, kekuatannya untuk menopang tubuhnya hilang, dalam sekejap ia roboh dan berlutut di lantai kayu gudang sambil menangis. "A-aku sudah berusaha... aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya... aku tidak ingin hatinya hancur..."

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan hal itu." Ujar Gaara.

"Tapi... tapi aku tidak mau dia hancur... Kami... dia akan hancur jika mengetahui apa yang aku dan Kushina lakukan malam itu..." Mikoto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan sambil terus menerus meneriakkan tangisnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu." Orochimaru berusaha menenangkan Mikoto dengan kata-katanya. "Putramu sengaja memasukkan obat perangsang pada minumanmu dan Kushina-sama, kalian berdua ketika itu berada dalam pengaruh obat, kau terutama... kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu."

Mikoto menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Orochimaru, ia tahu bahwa malam itu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya, tapi buat apa lagi menyesalinya sekarang ? Semuanya sudah terlambat, bahkan Naruto sendiri sudah mengetahuinya. "Aku... aku bahkan menyetujui permintaan Sasuke agar dia tidak membocorkan hal itu pada Naruto."

Orochimaru mengangguk pelan, ia benar-benar merasa iba pada wanita ini, sesuatu yang sebelumnya hampir tidak pernah ia rasakan. "Sasuke merekam kejadian itu dan mengancam akan membocorkannya pada Naruto sehingga kau setuju untuk ikut dengannya ?"

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar Mikoto mengangguk pelan, baginya tidak masalah jika Naruto menganggap bahwa ia adalah seorang pelacur sekalipun, yang menjadi masalah ketika itu adalah Kushina, Naruto benar-benar akan hancur jika mengetahui Kushina yang malam itu berandsa secara erotis dihadapan Kiba, Mikoto tahu bahwa Naruto sangat menyayangi Kushina, ia bahkan tahu bahwa pemuda berambut matahari itu juga menyimpan perasaan pada sosok ibunya sendiri, karenanya sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menutupi kejadian itu, karena jika Naruto mengetahuinya, hati pemuda itu akan terbelah menjadi tujuh bagian. "Tidak... maafkan aku... Naru-chan... ini salahku, aku seharusnya tidak mengajak Kushina kesana..."

"Itu bukan salahmu, jika Naruto tahupun ia akan mengerti. Yang kemudian menjadi masalah adalah ibunya, kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ibunya setelah kejadian malam itu ?" Gaara berbicara dibelakangnya.

Mikoto tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Gaara, ia masih menutupi tangisnya dengan kedua tangan tapi dengan jelas ia mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Gelengan kepala Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut maroon tersebut, lalu untuk memperjelas semuanya pada Mikoto, Gaara menyerahkan ponselnya pada wanita itu. "Ini, kau lihatlah, dan kau dengarkan satu rekaman suara disana..."

Setelah mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat merah dan menahan isakannya, Mikoto memutar tubuhnya dan mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Gaara. Tidak ada yang bisa mengutarakan bagaimana hancurnya Mikoto ketika ia melihat gambar pada ponsel tersebut, satu demi satu gambar disana membuat hatinya semakin retak, dan semakin retak. Simpatinya terhadap Naruto membuat Mikoto ingin menangis, tapi ketika itu ada perasaan lain juga yang muncul dari dalam dirinya. Amarah, ya, Mikoto benar-benar merasa marah ketika ia melihat gambar-gambar itu, Kushina, berani-beraninya wanita itu menghancurkan hati putranya sendiri.

"Berani-beraninya dia ! Beraninya dia melakukan itu pada Naru-chan ! Aku... aku akan memberinya pelajaran ! Ini tidak bisa didiamkan !" ujar Mikoto dengan kedua tangan mengepal, ponsel yang diberikan padanya tadi kini sudah hancur, Mikoto setelah mendengarkan isi rekaman suara tadi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melempar ponsel tersebut sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan Mikoto-sama."

"Aku bisa menyakitinya ! Aku tidak peduli jika dia adalah sahabatku sendiri ! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghianati Naruto seperti itu !"

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa wanita ini memang benar-benar peduli dengan sahabatnya, ia merasa sangat lega mengetahui bahwa setidaknya Naruto masih memiliki sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri, tapi ia juga tidak akan membiarkan Mikoto mendatangi Kushina, tidak akan, Gaara sekarang ini harus membuat Mikoto sadar akan posisi Naruto yang baru.

"Buat apa kau melakukan itu ?" tanya Gaara.

"Buat apa !?" Seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataan Gaara, Mikoto mengulanginya sambil menatap tajam kearah pemuda dari Suna tersebut. "Buata apa katamu ! Aku akan menyadarkannya, aku tidak peduli sebagaimana kasarnya aku harus bertindak tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Kushina membuang Naruto begitu saja !"

"Mikoto-san, jika Kushina harus disadarkan agar ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah berbuat kesalahan, maka dia tidak layak mendapatkan permintaan maaf, dia tidak layak memanggil dirinya sebagai ibu. Kau tahu ini sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu ? Satu minggu, coba kau bayangkan sendiri, selama satu minggu ini kira-kira apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya ? Lalu jika ia masih harus disadarkan oleh orang lain, itu artinya Kushina memang benar-benar wanita yang tidak memiliki hati, tidak memiliki moral. Dan kau mau membiarkan Naruto kembali pada wanita seperti itu ?"

Mikoto terdiam, hatinya benar-benar hancur, ia telah kehilangan sahabatnya, sahabat pertamanya, orang yang pertama kali menganggap dirinya sebagai teman bukan karena ia adalah keturunan seorang Uchiha, bukan juga karena kepopuleran yang dimilikinya ketika ia remaja dulu. Mikoto sangat mengenal Kushina, dan justru hal itu yang membuat wanita berambut hitam ini kini merasa begitu murka pada sosok wanita berambut merah tersebut. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Kushina yang selama ini terlihat begitu menyayangi putranya sampai hati untuk melakukan hal ini, berkencan dengan teman satu kelas putranya sendiri, Kiba.

Untuk memperparah keadaan, Mikoto juga sangat mengenal perangai Kiba. Bagaimana tidak ? Ia adalah wali kelasnya, ia tahu jika pewaris Inuzuka itu sangat membenci Naruto, dengan sahabatnya Sasuke, Kiba selalu berusaha menjatuhkan Naruto, lebih buruknya, Kiba juga adalah seorang munafik. Di hadapan Naruto ia selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah baik, tapi ketika Naruto sedang tidak melihat, ia selalu membantu Sasuke dalam usahanya untuk menyakiti pemuda berambut pirang kesayangannya itu. Mikoto sangat mengetahui hal itu, dan ia juga sudah berusaha memberikan hukuman pada Kiba, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto selalu mencegahnya, menurut Naruto, ia tidak perlu membuang waktunya untuk mengurusi tingkah konyol Kiba, menurutnya juga ia bisa menangani Kiba dengan mudah. Tapi sekarang, sekarang pembalasan pemuda Inuzuka itu terhadap Naruto benar-benar melewati batasnya, bukan hanya menyakitinya saja, Kiba kini berhasil menghancurkan hatinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana..." Mikoto berkata lemah.

"Kau harus pergi dari Konoha Mikoto-sama, aku sengaja menculikmu agar kau selamat dari jeratan keluarga Uchiha." Orochimaru menjelaskan.

Tapi penjelasan tersebut tentunya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Mikoto, bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan kota ini ketika Naruto sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia mencintai Naruto, ia mencintai pemuda itu lebih daripada ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dan tidak ada kekuatan di dunia ini yang dapat menyeret Mikoto pergi ketika Naruto sekarang dalam keadaan terpuruk. "Tidak !"

"Mikoto-sama kumohon dengarkan dul-"

"Tidak ! Tidak ! Tidak !" sambil berusaha berdiri Mikoto menghardik keras kearah Orochimaru, langkah kakinya berderap kuat ketika ia berjalan mendekati mejanya, suara dentuman keras terdengar menggema disekitar ruangan ketika Mikoto meneriaki kata 'Tidak' sembari berulang kali menghantam permukaan meja kerja Orochimaru dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan pernah buat wanita ini marah." Kankuro berbisik pada Gaara.

"Tolol ! Diam saja kau !" Gaara sambil berusaha menahan perasaan kesalnya menampar dahi sang kakak.

Mikoto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kankuro, sorot matanya menusuk tajam membuat pemuda dengan hoodie hitam itu kesulitan untuk berbicara. "A..aku.. aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

Paham bahwa Kankuro tidak akan berani bersuara lagi, Mikoto kembali mengarahkan sorot matanya pada Orochimaru. "Dan kau ! Orochimatsu ! Kau tidak bisa mengurungku disini ! Aku tidak akan diam saja jika Naruto sedang mengalami hal seperti itu !"

"Orochimaru, namanya Orochimaru bukan Orochimatsu." Gaara meralat perkataan Mikoto, ketika itu ia kesulitan untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa saat Mikoto salah menyebut nama Orochimaru.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli !" Mikoto yang mulai kehabisan kesabarannya menolehkan kepala kearah Gaara sambil membentak penguasa terkuat Suna itu tanpa menunjukkan secuilpun rasa takut.

"Siap !" Balas Gaara secara refleks.

Puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya Kankuro memutuskan untuk mengikuti perbuatan sang adik pada dirinya tadi. "Tolol ! Kau diam saja !" ujarnya sambil menampar pelan dahi Gaara.

"Mikoto-sama, tolong dengar dulu, Naruto tidak akan kemana-mana, malam ini juga dia akan menemui setelah menyelesaikan urusannya."

Mikoto yang merasa curiga dengan perkataan Orochimaru mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu Naruto akan kemari ?"

"Naruto akan kesini, dia tidak punya pilihan... setelah apa yang kemungkinan besar akan dilakukan olehnya, dia akan kemari, aku sudah memastikan hal itu."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, bukan saja Mikoto yang hanya merasa heran, Gaara juga kini merasakan hal tersebut. "Melakukan apa ?"

Orochimaru menghela nafasnya, ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kedua telapak tangan sambil menggulirkan bola mata emasnya pada Gaara. "Apa yang kira-kira akan dia lakukan setelah mengetahui semua itu ?"

"Kami !" sadar dengan hal tersebut Gaara kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Dia akan menghabisi bocah Inuzuka itu !?"

Kedua mata Mikoto terbuka lebar ketika ia mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Tidak ! Tidak mungkin ! Naruto bukan orang seperti itu !"

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, kedua matanya menyorot kearah Mikoto dengan pandangan menuduh. "Begitu menurutmu Mikoto-san ? Menurutmu Naruto akan mengampuni Kiba ? Menurutmu dia akan membiarkan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehancurannya begitu saja ?"

Mikoto membisu, tubuhnya gemetaran, kemudian sambil meneteskan air matanya, ia mengingat peristiwa yang pernah menimpanya kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu, peristiwa dimana seorang Mikoto, untuk pertama kalinya menyaksikan kebuasan Naruto.

Ketika itu Mikoto dan Naruto baru saja pulang dari sebuah restoran kecil setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya disana, Kushina sedang tidak berada di rumahnya, ia bersama dengan salah satu kerabat dekatnya sedang menghadiri sebuah acara pernikahan seorang teman lama sehingga Mikoto yang tidak mau membiarkan Naruto sendirian di rumahnya, memutuskan untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Malam itu semuanya nampak baik-baik saja, suasana diantara keduanya seperti biasa terkesan hangat, mereka saling tertawa dan saling bertukar cerita mengenai pengalaman-pengalaman lucu yang dialaminya di sekolah.

Seharusnya keadaan itu bisa tetap terjaga sampai mereka sampai ke rumah, tapi suasana malam yang hangat kala itu harus terganggu akibat ulah seorang perampok yang memaksa mereka untuk menyerahkan seluruh harta benda bawaannya. Mikoto tentu saja panik, berbeda dengan Kushina yang berpengalaman dalam taijutsu, Mikoto seumur hidupnya tidak pernah dibekali kemampuan untuk membela diri, dan dalam kepanikannya tiba-tiba Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan perlawanan pada si perampok.

Diluar dugaan, perampok tersebut juga ternyata merupakan seorang ahli taijutsu yang cukup membuat Naruto kerepotan, belum lagi ketika itu si perampok menggenggam sebilah belati raksasa di sebelah tangannya. Seluruh nyawa Kushina rasanya seperti tertarik keluar ketika ia menyaksikan aksi perampok tersebut menghujam dan menebaskan belati raksasanya pada Naruto. Pada mulanya memang Naruto bisa dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan dari si perampok, tapi celakanya akibat keadaan jalan yang lembab dan basah, kaki Naruto tiba-tiba tergelincir, dan entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang jelas ketika Mikoto membuka matanya, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang terkapar ditanah terkunci disana, sedangkan si perampok yang kini menimpa tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan kakinya, tanpa keraguan berusaha untuk melepaskan satu tusukan tepat kearah tubuh Naruto.

Mikoto yang dipenuhi kengerian dengan adegan yang tersaji dihadapannya, seketika itu juga berlari menerjang kearah si perampok. Belati yang tadinya mengarah pada Naruto menembus tangan kanannya, darahnya mengalir keluar, ia berteriak kesakitan, mungkin jika disana tidak ada Naruto, Mikoto sudah akan memasrahkan dirinya, tapi bagi wanita itu, keselamatan Naruto adalah yang nomor satu. Dalam keadaan terkapar ia berusaha untuk bangkit dan melindungi Naruto, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah terbesit sama sekali dalam pikirannya.

Naruto bangkit, sorot matanya nampak begitu dingin, amarah serta kebencian terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat buas. Mikoto ketika itu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang ketika itu seperti dirasuki iblis menyerang si perampok tadi dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Bahkan ketika perampok itu sudah terkapar ditanah Naruto masih terus menghajarnya, ia tidak memberi ampunan pada si perampok dan terus melepaskan pukulan kearah wajahnya, dan ketika itu, jika Mikoto tidak menariknya lalu mendekapnya, mungkin Naruto sudah benar-benar membunuh si perampok tersebut.

Mikoto selama ini tidak pernah melihat Naruto yang bertindak sebuas itu, ia begitu khawatir melihat ekspresi pemuda kesayangannya tersebut yang dilumuri oleh kegelapan. Dekapannya semakin kuat, ia tidak mau melepaskan Naruto sebelum pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengeluarkan emosinya. Naruto menangis, air matanya tumpah, menurut pemuda itu, ia menangis karena ketakutan, ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada diri Mikoto, dan setelahnya Mikoto memaksa Naruto untuk berjanji padanya bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah lagi berkelahi di jalan. Sesuatu yang menurut pemuda itu sangat absurd dan tidak masuk akal, tapi pada akhirnya diterima mentah-mentah oleh Naruto setelah Mikoto memaksanya.

Sekarang, ketika Kiba berani melakukan hal itu pada ibunya, ketika ia berani menyakiti dan bahkan menghancurkan tujuan hidup Naruto, tentu saja putra dari sahabatnya tersebut tidak akan merasa puas sebelum melakukan pembalasan. Kami, tadi siang saja Naruto sudah melanggar janjinya ketika ia merobohkan salah satu pesuruh Uchiha bertubuh besar yang berusaha menyakitinya, lalu sekarang ? Mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi padanya, tidak aneh rasanya jika Naruto melampiaskan seluruh emosinya dengan cara menghabisi Kiba.

"Ki-kita tidak bisa tinggal diam !"

"Tentu saja tidak !" Gaara setuju dengan perkataan Mikoto, tapi sebelum sempat ia meninggalkan ruangan, terlebih dahulu Orochimaru menghentikannya.

"Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Kiba." Orochimaru dengan santai memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Gaara, seringai di wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak peduli jika Naruto memang ingin melampiaskan dendamnya, Gaara juga sebenarnya menginginkan hal itu, tapi jika Naruto mengotori tangannya, maka ia akan benar-benar berada dalam kesulitan, berbeda dengan dirinya, Naruto adalah penduduk asli Konoha yang sama sekali tidak memiliki perlindungan seperti layaknya Kiba atau Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga tua. Jika Naruto menghabisi Kiba, bukan saja ia akan menjadi incaran penegak hukum Konoha, tapi ia juga akan diincar oleh keluarga-keluarga tua lainnya yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Inuzuka, hal itu sama saja membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku Orochimaru, apa yang kau pikir akan dia lakukan ? Kau pikir dia akan membiarkannya ? Memaafkan mereka berdua dan menjalani hari-hari selanjutnya seperti biasa ? JANGAN BERCANDA !"

Orochimaru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu, Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu, tapi sasarannya bukan Kiba, aku mengenal pemuda itu Gaara, aku mengenal Naruto dengan baik."

Gaara terdiam, ia mencerna perkataan Orochimaru dengan seksama, lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar, kedua matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia sudah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh pria berwajah pucat itu. "Ka-kau... menurutmu Naruto akan melakukan itu ?"

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa ? Apa yang akan dia lakukan ?" Mikoto kelihatan bingung.

"Mudah saja Mikoto-sama, jika Gaara telah merebut orang yang paling dikasihi oleh Naruto, maka sebaliknya, Naruto juga akan melakukan itu pada Kiba..."

"Dia akan menghabisi keluarganya..." sambung Gaara. "Kau tahu dia dimana sekarang ?"

"Tidak ! Naruto... aku harus menghentikannya !" panik karena tahu Naruto kemungkinan besar tidak bisa membendung amarahnya, Mikoto kemudian berlari menuju pintu ruangan, entah apa yang ada dikepalanya, tapi yang jelas ia harus pergi dari sana, ia harus mencari Naruto.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu dengan cekatan menghalangi pintu keluar ruangan, ia menatap kearah Mikoto sambil berkata."Kau tidak akan bisa mencegahnya, kecuali kau ingin memutuskan hubungan persahabatanmu dengan Naruto."

"Tapi Naruto harus dihentikan !" ujar Mikoto yang nampak begitu histeris.

"Aku tahu, biar aku yang mencarinya."

"Aku mau ikut !"

"Kami ! Mikoto-san, seluruh Uchiha dikota ini mungkin sedang mencarimu ! Kau malah akan mempersulitku jika kau ikut !" bentak Gaara.

Mikoto yang terkejut dengan suara Gaara kemudian melangkah mundur sampai ia tidak sengaja jatuh berlutut di lantai, untuk sesaat ia memandang kearah pemuda berambut maroon itu, lalu air matanya kembali membasahi wajah. "Naru-chan... aku tidak ingin Naru-chan menjadi seperti itu... Naru-chan..." sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan tangisnya kemudian pecah, membuat Kankuro kemudian menatap Gaara dengan sinis.

Gaara menghela nafasnya, ia merasakan tatapan sinis sang kakak lalu perlahan berjalan mendekat kearah Mikoto. "Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud bicara keras seperti tadi..."

Melihat reaksi Mikoto, Orochimaru yang biasanya berhati dingin pun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa rasa iba muncul dalam dirinya, dari balik meja kerjanya ia juga melangkah mendekat kearah Mikoto sambil memegang pundaknya pelan. "Yang dikatakan oleh Gaara benar Mikoto-sama, kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini untuk sementara waktu." ujarnya pada Mikoto sebelum ia kemudian menatap kearah Gaara. "Dan kau Gaara, kau sadar bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mencegahnya kan ?"

Gaara yang sudah paham akan hal itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin berada didekatnya jika... jika sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Orochimaru menghela nafasnya, loyalitas dan solidaritas baginya adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak masuk akal, Orochimaru tidak mengerti akan hal tersebut, tapi sekarang pemuda dari Suna yang beridiri dihadapannya ini menunjukkan kedua hal tersebut pada dirinya. Dan Orochimaru berbohong jika ketika itu ia bilang bahwa dirinya tidak tergerak dengan sikap tersebut. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Kediaman Inuzuka...

(Naruto POV)

"Selamat tidur." aku berkata pada salah seorang penjaga Inuzuka sebelum akhirnya mematahkan tulang rahangnya dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, harus kuakui pria yang satu ini cukup tangguh, ia tidak langsung roboh seperti para penjaga lainnya ketika pukulan dan tendanganku mendarat di tubuhnya. Pria ini memiliki tubuh yang kuat, tapi itu juga menjadi bumerang untuknya, karena berbeda dengan yang lain, pria yang sebagian kepalanya tenggelam oleh genangan air di tanah becek sekitarnya mengalami luka yang jauh lebih parah ketimbang korban-korbanku yang lain, darah segar yang mengalir dari celah mulut dan hidungnya, permukaan kulit yang sobek pada bagian memar yang kuhadiahkan padanya membuat laki-laki ini kelihatan sangat menyedihkan. Apalagi wajahnya, Kami, mungkin kedua orang tuanya sendiri akan sulit mengenalinya setelah apa yang kulakukan, beruntung aku masih bisa menahan diriku dan membiarkannya hidup, karena jika tidak, aku mungkin sudah sejak tadi mematahkan lehernya.

Delapan orang, sudah delapan orang penjaga di sekitar tanah Inuzuka yang kini menjadi korban gerakan taijutsuku, padahal aku sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa aku ini berbahaya, aku bahkan selalu meminta mereka untuk membiarkan aku lewat, tapi kedelapan orang penjaga itu sepertinya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa mereka telah salah menilai seseorang. Kami, aku adalah seorang ahli taijutsu yang cukup dikenal, rasanya sedikit tersinggung jika ada orang yang menantangku seperti kedelapan orang penjaga tadi, karenanya jangan salahkan aku juga jika tadi aku sedikit berlebihan, apalagi pada pria raksasa yang terakhir berhasil kutumbangkan.

Rasanya tubuh ini lelah sekali, siapa yang membuat design tempat ini sebenarnya ? Dari gerbang utama menuju rumah saja aku harus berjalan jauh, sudah sepuluh menit aku berjalan kesana, ditengah guyuran hujan dan sambaran petir seperti ini, tapi sampai sekarang rumah utamanya sama sekali belum terlihat. Apa yang dipikirkan para Inuzuka tolol itu ? Memiliki tanah sebesar ini dan membiarkannya begitu saja, pepohonan yang berderet di kedua sisi tempatku berdiri ini sudah hampir seperti hutan, apa jangan-jangan keluarga Inuzuka ini diam-diam menjadikan rumahnya sebagai situs kemah ? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas ini sangat konyol sekali, dan membuatku semakin emosi saja.

Ya, aku masih dikuasai oleh emosi, amarahku masih begitu pekat, mengalir dalam urat nadiku yang berdenyut. Penghianatan adalah sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan, aku bahkan sekarang ini harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengatur nafasku, setengah karena rasa sakit didadaku ini yang semakin menusuk, setengah lagi karena memang aku sudah kelelahan. Masih sulit rasanya untuk percaya bahwa orang yang justru menghianatiku adalah orang yang selama ini berperan begitu besar dalam hidupku, ibuku sendiri. Tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memulai semua ini, tapi kini yang jelas setiap aku mengingat senyumannya, aku merasa jijik, aku bisa melihat kebohongan disana, senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang tersirat dari mulut yang ia gunakan untuk meminta teman satu kelasku sendiri menidurinya. Sakit ? Memang. Tapi yah, mungkin itu juga terjadi karena kepolosanku, karena selama ini aku terlalu bodoh untuk melihat wajah asli yang bersembunyi di balik senyuman ibuku, ini memang merupakan hasil kebodohanku sendiri.

Bicara tentang kelelahan, aku sekarang juga merasa begitu bodoh karena memutuskan untuk menyimpan motorku sembarangan ketika turun hujan, tapi tadi aku memang benar-benar ingin mendinginkan tubuhku, Kami tahu bagaimana panasnya hati dan kepalaku ketika tadi aku sedang mengendarai motor, tidak satu dua kali saja aku hampir celaka, dan sebenarnya jika aku celaka juga tidak menjadi masalah, yang jadi masalah adalah motor itu adalah motor kesayangan ayahku, lantas jika aku celaka dan mati, tentunya ayah akan memgomeliku habis-habisan di alam sana.

Hahhh... aku merindukan ayahku, dia adalah laki-laki yang benar-benar hebat. Seluruh hidupnya ia berdedikasi untuk membantu banyak orang, waktu yang dimilikinya untukku memang sedikit, tapi ayah selalu menjadi panutan bagiku. Sosoknya begitu besar, jika aku kelak tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa, maka aku ingin menjadi sepertinya. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, tidak dengan kegelapan yang kubawa seperti sekarang ini.

Ketika aku melihat bayangan raksasa yang perlahan membentuk dari kejauhan, aku dapat merasakan bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. Akhirnya aku sampai juga, setelah sekian lama berjalan akhirnya aku sampai kearah tujuanku. Langkahku kini bergerak semakin cepat, darahku semakin bergejolak, aku dapat merasakan aromanya, aroma pembalasan yang tercium sangat nikmat di hidungku. Memang aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada keluarga Inuzuka itu, mereka tidak ada urusan denganku, semuanya adalah kesalahan Kiba, putra satu-satunya keluarga tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Apakah Kiba memikirkan perasaanku ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan ibuku ? Entahlah, mungkin iya, tapi mungkin juga tidak, aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu, yang jelas saat ini adalah seluruh anggota keluarga Inuzuka yang kini berada didalam rumah itu, mereka terpaksa harus mati, mereka harus mati untuk memuaskan dendamku. Mungkin memang pada dasarnya aku ini orang jahat.

Perasaan lega dan kecewa muncul dalam diriku ketika aku memastikan bahwa rumah tradisional yang berjarak semakin dekat denganku ini sama sekali tidak dijaga. Tapi tidak apa, semakin cepat semakin baik, setelah aku menyelesaikan semua ini aku akan meninggalkan Konoha. Jika aku tidak salah, Orochimaru masih berhutang padaku, dia masih berhutang identitas dan tempat tinggal baru untukku, kebetulan yang menarik bukan ? Ya, kebetulan yang sangat menarik, ketika aku menginginkan jalan keluar yang 'bersih' dari kota ini, hal itu sudah kumiliki sebelumnya. Setelah menghabisi anggota keluarga Inuzuka ini aku akan ke pelabuhan, aku akan mengunjungi Orochimaru dan meminta imbalanku yang sempat tertunda.

Dari dekat aku bisa mengamati keadaan didalam rumah tradisional Inuzuka yang memiliki sedikit sentuhan futuristik, karena hujan mengguyur begitu deras dan petir tidak berhenti menggelegar, aku mendapati diriku bisa dengan mudah melesat masuk kehalaman utama tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun. Tujuanku semakin dekat, sebelah tanganku kemudian mencabut belati yang bersembunyi dibalik jaket kulit yang aku kenakan, aku sudah siap, semuanya sudah lengkap, ritual bernama pembalasan ini sebentar lagi akan kulakukan. Sambil tersenyum penuh semangat, aku merangkak mendekati beranda, jantungku berdebar kuat, tubuhku gemetar hebat, aku merasa benar-benar bersemangat, lalu tepat ketika petir menyambar turun, aku berlari menuju beranda sambil menempelkan tubuhku kearah dinding rumah yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku bisa mendengarnya, aku bisa mendengar mereka, aku bisa mendengar suara para Inuzuka yang sedang saling bercengkrama dibalik dinding tempatku bersembunyi.

Kemudian perlahan aku mencuri pandang kedalam dari celah jendela yang hanya tertutup gorden di sebagian tempat. Aku bisa melihatnya disana, Tsume Inuzuka, ibu dari Kiba, dulu aku pernah melihatnya disekolah ketika wanita itu terpaksa datang karena putranya membuat ulah, dan jika boleh jujur, wanita berambut hitam ini kelihatan begitu penuh akan kehidupan. Ia terlihat mengenakan tank top hitam dan celana jeans ketat, bentuk tubuhnya perlu diakui cukup bisa menyaingi ibunya, tapi wajah wanita itu nampak terlalu liar, seperti seekor serigala, begitu berbeda dengan wanita yang kelihatan sedang duduk di sofa tidak jauh darinya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

Jika aku tidak salah maka wanita itu seharusnya adalah Hana Inuzuka, kakak Kiba. Entah bagaimana caranya Kiba bisa memiliki kakak dengan paras secantik wanita itu, Hana juga terlihat tomboy seperti ibunya, dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini ia kelihatan sangat santai, tubuhnya hanya dibalut selembar kaos ketat dengan motif tentara, dan celana hot pants yang sangat pendek berwarna hitam. Aku tidak tahu buku apa yang sedang dibaca oleh wanita bernama Hana itu, tapi apapun itu tampaknya Hana kelihatan begitu terhipnotis dengan isi buku tersebut.

Kuharap buku itu bukan serial Icha-Icha buatan Jiraiya-jiji.

Belati di tanganku terasa bergetar, keraguan tiba-tiba muncul dalam diriku. Apa yang kulihat dihadapanku ini benar-benar mengingatkanku akan sesuatu, yaitu keluarga. Aku ingat bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga, bahkan ketika ayahku sudah meninggal pun aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatannya dari sosok ibuku dan Mikoto-nee, sama seperti Tsume dan Hana, aku juga sering merasakan kehangatan ketika keluargaku sedang berkumpul seperti itu. Kami hanya berdua, aku hanya berdua saja dengan ibuku, tapi setiap kali aku bersamanya, aku merasa begitu lengkap, seolah segalanya tidak lagi menjadi masalah bagiku.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasakan air yang menetes hangat dari mataku. Aku menangis, di saat seperti ini aku menangis. Ketika aku sudah begitu meyakini bahwa dendamku hanya bisa dibayar oleh darah, aku masih menangis.

 **"Lemah !"**

Sebuah suara kemudian terdengar ditelingaku, entah suara itu datang darimana tapi gemanya terdengar begitu kuat dan membuatku sangat terkejut.

 **"Bahkan setelah penghianatan yang kau rasakan, kau masih berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan pembalasan. Kau benar-benar lemah Naruto."**

 _"Siapa kau !"_ aku menghardik, suara hatiku berteriak kencang.

 **"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan ? Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa kita akan berjumpa lagi... tapi aku kecewa, aku kecewa karena ketika kita mendapat kesempatan berjumpa seperti ini, kau masih saja lemah."**

 _"Aku tidak lemah ! Tunjukkan wajahmu !"_ sekali lagi aku berteriak pada suara asing tersebut.

 **"Tutup matamu."**

Aku tentu saja tidak langsung menuruti permintaannya, mungkin aku sudah gila, ditengah keadaan sadar seperti ini aku mendengar suara asing, lalu jika aku menurutinya maka tentu saja aku akan masuk kedalam kategori yang lebih parah dari gila. Idiot.

 **"Tutup matamu Naruto... sudah waktunya kita saling bertatapan."**

Suara itu berkata dengan lantang, aku kemudian sekali lagi mencuri pandang kedalam rumah dan memastikan bahwa baik Tsume dan Hana, masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Apa salahnya aku mengikuti suara mencurigakan ini ?

Kemudian aku memejamkan mataku, dan seketika itu juga tubuhku terasa seperti terhisap masuk kedalam sebuah lubang. _"Apa yang terjadi ! Hei ! Lakukan sesuatu !"_ ujarku.

Panik. Itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaanku sekarang, aku sangat panik karena jika tadi aku sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok kayu kediaman Inuzuka sambil melihat keadaan didalam sana, sekarang, entah bagaimana caranya, aku berada ditengah sebuah kegelapan yang benar-benar pekat, semuanya yang ada disekelilingku berwarna hitam pekat, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali di tempat ini, namun anehnya aku masih bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri dengan sangat jelas. Ya, sekarang ini dengan kedua mataku, aku melihat bagaimana tubuhku yang melayang jatuh seperti terhisap oleh kekuatan grafitasi yang entah datang dari mana.

Tapi belum sempat aku beradaptasi dengan keadaan tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuhku menabrak sesuatu, dan kini aku berada dalam keadaan terkapar. Entah bagaimana caranya, disini tidak ada daratan, tidak ada langit, hanya ada kegelapan saja, tapi aku merasa yakin bahwa tubuhku baru saja terjatuh, dan kini aku sedang menatap kearah kegelapan diatasku dengan perasaan bingung. _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."_

 **"Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya kan ? Kau seharusnya tahu tempat ini, lihat aku, aku ada didepanmu."**

Sambil berusaha bangkit aku kemudian memperhatikan sebuah sangkar raksasa yang terlihat begitu megah dihadapanku, lalu aku teringat akan sesuatu, aku pernah melihatnya, aku pernah merasakan hal ini. Satu minggu yang lalu jika aku tidak salah, tapi bukankah ketika itu aku bermimpi ?

Lalu tiba-tiba sosok seorang pemuda muncul didalam sangkar besi raksasa tersebut, aku sangat terkejut, aku terkejut ketika sedikit demi sedikit sosok misterius itu menampakkan dirinya. Wajahnya, warna rambutnya, bentuk tubuhnya, dan bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya pun sama denganku, dan ketika itu aku sadar bahwa siapapun sosok yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya ini didalam mimpiku memang benar-benar nyata.

 _"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya ?"_

Sosok itu tersenyum kearahku, ia berjalan mendekati jeruji besi yang mengelilingi sangkar tempatnya berada. **"Aku adalah Naruto... aku adalah kau, jangan bilang kau melupakan hal itu."** ujar sosok tersebut, suaranya kini bahkan terdengar sangat serupa dengan suaraku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna semua ini, semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, tapi di satu sisi juga terasa sangat nyata, atau memang aku benar-benar sudah gila ?

 _"Jangan bercanda ! Ka-kau... kau bukan aku !"_ Kata-kataku terdengar memaksa, ketidak yakinan tersirat jelas disana, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang ini.

 **"Kau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak akan memaksamu, sudah kubilang bahwa aku pada dasarnya adalah kau, jadi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, sendiri."**

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, kedua mataku masih memandang kearah sosok diriku yang lain. _"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?"_

 **"Aku ingin kau membuka matamu, aku ingin kau melepaskan perasaan yang selama ini kau kurung dan kau lempar jauh-jauh ke dalam sudut hatimu yang paling dalam. Aku ingin kau meraih kebencian yang berada disana, aku ingin kau berhenti bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini."**

 _"Mengurung perasaanku ? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya ! Selama ini aku menjadi diriku sendiri, apa maksudmu aku mengurung perasaanmu ?!"_

 **"Aku bisa merasakannya Naruto, aku bisa merasakan dendam yang menggumpal dalam dirimu, kebencian yang kau coba sembunyikan, kebuasan yang kau pungkiri, aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Karena aku adalah mereka, kau mengurungku, kau mengurung separuh jiwamu sendiri, dan selama kau melakukan itu, kau tidak akan pernah merasa utuh."**

 _"A-aku..."_

 **"Kau selalu bersembunyi dibalik perasaanmu yang lain, cinta dan kasih sayang, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu ? Lihat keadaanmu sekarang, itu adalah hasil dari 'cinta dan kasih sayang' yang selama ini kau agung-agungkan."**

"..." tubuhku kehilangan seluruh tenaga yang tersimpan didalamnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam, terdiam karena aku sendiri sadar dengan kata-katanya, sadar dengan kebenaran yang tersembunyi dibalik setiap kata tersebut. Aku memang lemah, aku terlalu mencintai ibuku, bahkan sekarang ketika aku mulai membencinya atas penghianatan yang ia lakukan padaku, aku masih bisa merasakan cintaku padanya.

 _"Apa... apa yang harus kulakukan..."_ Dengan kepala tertunduk aku bertanya padanya, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan arah, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

 **"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku kembali pada dirimu."**

Perlahan aku melangkah mendekat kearah sangkar besi yang mengurung sosok gelap diriku, langkahku terasa berat, entah kenapa tapi seperti ada kekuatan yang berusaha untuk menarik tubuhku menjauhi sangkar tersebut. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi, aku melawan kekuatan asing tersebut, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku, aku ingin seperti tadi, tadi aku begitu dipenuhi oleh kegalapan, tapi sekarang ? Hanya karena aku melihat Tsume dan Hana yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya bersama di ruang keluarga rumahnya, aku tiba-tiba menjadi lemah, aku menjadi lemah karena aku teringat oleh perasaan cintaku yang selama ini selalu ada disampingku.

 **"Ya, seperti itu... teruslah kemari."**

Seringai terlihat dari sosok gelapku, aku merinding ketakutan, apakah wajah terlihat seperti itu ketika aku sedang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan ? Memang sepertinya aku tidak mengerti tentang diriku sendiri, mungkin dia akan mengajariku, sosok gelapku itu kelihatannya perduli padaku, bahkan disaat semua orang meninggalkanku, ibuku, Mikoto, sosok gelap itu masih mau datang padaku.

Langkahku kemudian terhenti tepat didepan jejeran jeruji besi yang melingkari sangkar besi raksasa dihadapanku, aku bisa merasakan aroma karat dari pilar-pilar kurungan ini. _"Bagaimana rasanya terkurung disana ?"_ pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulutku.

 **"Menyedihkan, karena aku hanya bisa berdiam diri setiap kali melihatmu ditusuk dari belakang."**

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. _"Kau benar-benar peduli padaku ya ?"_

 **"Rasakan ini, rasakan lagi kegelapan yang selama ini kau tolak, rasakan dan nikmati, setelah itu baru kau putuskan apakah kau akan membukakan pintu kurungan ini atau tidak."**

Mulanya aku sedikit curiga ketika sebelah tangan sosok gelapku itu keluar dari celah jeruji besi yang mengurungnya, aku memperhatikan sosoknya, memperhatikan sorot matanya, dan ekspresi wajahnya, dia kelihatan begitu yakin, kemudian aku menyambut sodoran tangannya. Kedua tangan kami lalu terkunci, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana permukaan telapak sosok gelapku ini terasa begitu dingin, seperti bongkahan es, dan perlahan aku bisa merasakan rasa dingin itu menjalar masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

 **"Buka matamu, dan rasakan kegelapan dirimu."**

Ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, aku merasa seperti habis bermimpi, aku bahkan tidak begitu yakin apakah yang tadi kulihat dan kudengar itu nyata atau tidak. Tapi benar katanya, aku merasa berbeda, tubuhku bergetar kuat, seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang menggembung dalam dadaku, dan seketika itu juga aku tahu, aku tahu bahwa perasaan itu bernama amarah.

Kembali lagi aku membayangkan sosok Kiba, aku bisa melihatnya sedang bercumbu dengan ibuku didalam pikiran kotorku ini, aku melihat bagaimana tangannya menyentuh setiap jengkal bagian tubuhnya yang halus, aku melihatnya menjilati leher ibuku yang panjang. Lalu suaranya terdengar, suara ibuku, suara ibuku yang mendesah nikmat merasakan setiap sentuhan dan ciuman dari pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, aku mendengar bagaimana ia berteriak meminta agar Kiba menyentuhnya lebih keras lagi, aku mendengar bagaimana ia merengek pada Kiba agar pemuda itu cepat-cepat menumpahkan benih didalam rahimnya.

Kedua tanganku yang mengepal mulai berdarah, jemariku menusuk dengan kuat permukaan telapak tanganku, aku membutuhkan ini, aku membutuhkan rasa sakit ini untuk memuaskan amarahku, darah, aku ingin darah. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Tsume yang sedang tertawa dari balik jendela tempatku bersembunyi.

Aku akan membunuhnya, Tsume, Hana, semua orang yang berada di tempat ini, aku akan menghabisi mereka semua.

Belati yang berada dalam genggamanku sudah siap menumpahkan darah korbanku, aku kemudian merangkak menuju pintu utama, perlahan tapi pasti aku terus melangkah kesana, suara langkahku terkamuflase oleh gemuruh hujan yang semakin pekat, membuatku dengan begitu mudah sampai kearah pintu utama, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

Ketika berada tepat didepan pintu, aku kemudian bangkit untuk berdiri, sekarang semuanya dimulai. Tanpa sediktpun keraguan dalam hatiku, aku mengetuk pintu rumah Inuzuka yang terbuat dari kayu. Kemudian aku menunggu, aku menunggu korban pertamaku muncul dari balik pintu ini, sebelah tanganku yang menggenggam belati bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku, siap menusuk, dan mengoyak jantung sasaran perburuanku ini.

Lalu tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat gagang pintu didepanku yang terbuat dari logam ini berputar, waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat saat itu, pandanganku mengarah tepat kearah pintu, melihat bagaimana pintu dihadapanku ini perlahan-lahan terbuka, sampai akhirnya aku melihat sosok seorang wanita muda berkaos loreng dibaliknya yang memandang kearahku dengan tanya.

"Apakah Kiba ada disini ?" aku bertanya pada wanita yang kutahu bernama Hana Inuzuka ini.

Hana kelihatan agak bingung, ia bergerak satu langkah mendekat kearahku sambil memperhatikan suasana disekitar halaman rumahnya. Sepertinya ia agak terkejut karena para penjaga rumahnya tidak memberitakan kedatanganku. "Ma-maaf, aku... ehem, maksudku Kiba sedang tidak ada di rumah, aku tidak tahu kapan dia kembali." ujar Hana, aku sedikit kasihan padanya, wanita muda ini memiliki paras yang benar-benar cantik dan suara yang benar-benar merdu. Walaupun kecantikannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Mikoto atau ibuku, tetap saja ada suatu hal yang membuat seorang Hana Inuzuka menjadi begitu menarik, bahkan dimataku sekalipun. Sayang ia harus mati.

"Kiba tidak ada dirumah ?" sekali lagi aku bertanya pada Hana.

"Ya, dia sedang keluar." jawab wanita berambut hitam tersebut.

Setelah merasa yakin bahwa Kiba tidak ada ditempat ini, aku kemudian tersenyum pada Hana, sebuah senyuman yang mengisyaratkan kemenangan, karena kali ini adalah giliranku untuk menyerang balik. "Kalau begitu bagus."

"Eh ?"

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Thanks for reading this trash...

Review/Flame/Recommendation are welcomed with open arms...

~Salam Sampah~

 **A/N: Info buat para readers fanfic ini, next chapter baru akan keluar setelah lebaran.**


	6. Farewell

**The Demon in His Heart**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto adalah karya dari Masashi Kishimoto

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **WARNING :**

 **AU/OOC/NTR/LIME/LEMON/INCEST/**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN** **DEWASA** **DENGAN TEMA NTR**

 **Note** : Lo again guys ! Sorry ye lama gak muncul, janjinya emang setelah lebaran tapi kalo dipikir lagi sekarang juga kan posisinya setelah lebaran ?! LoL canda, beneran saya minta maaf kalo ngaret. Chapter ini adalah chapter yang sangat sulit karena harus berkali-kali saya ubah, dan kalo boleh jujur sampe sekarang pun saya masih kurang puas. Tapi secara plot, mungkin sudah bisa merepresentasikan keinginan saya. Saya mau bicara tentang plot tapi gak mau spoiler jadi notenya sampai disini dulu, nanti dibawah saya lanjut. Sebelumnya THX dan THX dan THX bagi kalian yang mau membaca, mereview, dan bahkan memberikan flame bagi fic sampah ini. Seperti biasa saya kasih warning bagi para readers agar bisa menikmati fic ini dengan lebih santai, ini adalah sebuah fanfic semata, saya mohon maaf bila karakterisasi tokoh yang saya gunakan terkesan merusak image di mata kalian para readers. Relax guys, **do not** I repeat **do not** take things too seriously.

 **Main pairing :** [Naruto x Mikoto] [Naruto x Kushina]

 **Other pairing :** Read it urself...

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **Chapter -06-**

 **Farewell**

Diluar wilayah kediaman Inuzuka... (07.06 PM)

"Orochimaru." Sahut Gaara dengan nada khasnya yang datar.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar beritanya," Gaara bisa mendengar suara Orochimaru terdengar lebih _lelah_ dari biasanya, "dimana kau sekarang ?"

Gaara menghela nafasnya, pandangan pemuda berambut maroon itu mengarah pada sekelompok polisi yang berkumpul dihadapan pintu gerbang masuk wilauah Inuzuka. Tidak kurang dari tiga mobil polisi dengan lampu sirine yang menyala-nyala berbaris menutupi sebagian jalan, mereka sengaja menutupi pintu gerbang besi raksasa yang membatasi wilayah kepemilikan keluarga Inuzuka itu sendiri nampak berada dalam posisi terbuka lebar.

Sambil memegangi kemudi kendaraanya dengan kuat, Gaara kemudian mendengus kesal. Dengan terlibatnya para polisi, situasinya sekarang baru saja menjadi semakin rumit. "Aku masih berada pintu gerbang masuk menuju wilayah Inuzuka, tempat ini sudah dikerubungi oleh para polisi." Jawab Gaara.

"Mereka mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit repot, lebih baik kau kembali kesini sekarang." Balas Orochimaru, suara khasnya terdengar begitu nyaring di balik earphone yang ia kenakan disebelah telinga.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Orochimaru akan berkata demikian. "Lalu meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja ? Tidak akan."

"Tenanglah, lagipula mau atau tidak mau dia pasti datang ke tempatku."

Sadar bahwa dirinya tidak berdaya, Gaara melampiaskan emosinya dengan memukuli kemudi kendaraan berlapis kulitnya dengan kuat. "Brengsek ! Brengsek ! Brengsek !" tiap umpatannya seolah menjadi tanda bagi pemuda dari Suna tersebut untuk menambah kekuatan pukulannya.

Lelah melakukan hal tersebut, Gaara menunduk lemah, nafasnya terasa pendek, sebelah tangannya yang memukuli kemudi kendaraan tadi juga kini dalam keadaan pucat. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu dia kira-kira pergi kemana ?" ujarnya pelan.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata Orochimaru memiliki informasi tentang hal tersebut. "Aku punya dugaan... tapi aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa Naruto ada disana."

"Aku tidak peduli ! Berikan alamatnya !" dengus Gaara.

Suara hembusan nafas panjang Orochimaru terdengar dari speaker earphone yang dikenakan oleh Gaara, sejak dulu Orochimaru memiliki kebiasaan khusus, ia tidak pernah memberikan informasi yang tidak pasti, menurutnya hal tersebut hanya akan merusak reputasinya sebagai pengumpul informasi terbaik di Konoha. Tapi sekarang ia tidak punya pilihan, memang ia berkata pada Gaara untuk kembali, tapi jika boleh jujur ia sebenarnya ingin agar pemuda Suna tersebut terus melakukan pencarian, dan sekarang setelah ia mau melakukannya, Orochimaru terpaksa memberikan informasi yang kebenarannya sendiri belum bisa ia pastikan. "Aku akan memberikan langsung kordinatnya, kau aktifkan GPS kendaraanmu, tapi hati-hatilah lokasinya cukup tidak bersahabat."

"Kau berkata seolah kau peduli dengan keadaanku." ujar Gaara sinis.

"Ah, tapi aku peduli Gaara, kau adalah rekan bisnisku yang terbaik."

Gaara tidak membalas kata-katanya. Memang jika dipikir lagi apa yang dilakukannya bersama pria berjuluk ular Konoha itu sekarang terkesan agak aneh, sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas di benak Gaara bahwa mereka akan berhubungan langsung seperti ini, biasanya mereka menyelesaikan beberapa hubungan bisnisnya menggunakan orang suruhan, tidak pernah melalui komunikasi langsung seperti ini. Memang betul jika dikatakan bahwa Gaara sekarang ini sangat bergantung pada jasa informasi dari seorang Orochimaru, posisinya di Suna sebagai penguasa membuat pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu sebagai sasaran bagi para pesaing dan orang-orang yang menginginkan jabatannya.

"Orochimaru ! Cepatlah aku tidak punya waktu banyak !" Kesabaran Gaara semakin menipis mengetahui koordinat dari Orochimaru belum juga sampai padanya.

"Sebentar lagi, kenapa ? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?"

" _Kami_ , polisi maksudku ! Polisi ! Mereka akan mengejar Naruto !"

Untuk sesaat hanya terdengar suara hela nafas dari balik ponsel Gaara. "Gaara, kau harus tenang dulu, polisi tidak akan langsung mendapatkan identitas Naruto sebagai pelaku pembunuhan..."

Bulu kuduk di belakang punggung Gaara berdiri ketika lawan bicaranya mengucapkatan kata 'pembunuhan'. Sebagian dirinya masih kesulitan untuk percaya bahwa Naruto telah melakukan hal tersebut. "Kau... kau sudah dengar berita lengkapnya ?"

"Aku punya informan di kepolisian, menurutnya hanya ada satu korban jiwa, itu berarti Naruto hanya menghabisi satu orang saja. Tsume Inuzuka namanya."

"Ibunya ?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, dia adalah ibu dari Kiba."

Gaara menganggukan kepalanya, memang benar sekarang ini bukan waktunya untuk menduga-duga, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan takut di hati kecilnya, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa ketakutan itu memang nyata, ia merasa takut jika persahabatannya dengan Naruto tercoreng oleh kejadian ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Mikoto-san ?"

"Dia bereaksi buruk tentu saja, Mikoto-sama menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas perbuatan Naruto." Jawab Orochimaru.

Gaara sudah bisa menduga hal tersebut, setelah bertemu langsung dengan Mikoto, ia bisa melihat jelas bahwa wanita berkulit pucat itu sangat memperdulikan sahabatnya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan keadaan Mikoto, sekarang keselamatan Naruto lebih penting. Kenapa begitu ? Karena sekarang polisi sudah mulai terlibat. Walau tidak berasal dari Konoha, Gaara mengerti tentang cara kerja pemerintahan kota ini secara umum, dan ia juga tahu bahwa keluarga Inuzuka adalah salah satu keluarga tua yang memiliki kedudukan khusus dalam pemerintahan Konoha. Tentu saja pembunuhan atas keluarganya lantas membuat perhatian para polisi Konoha untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

"Kalau begitu tolong kau tangani Mikoto-san, aku takut jika dia sampai bertindak diluar batas." ujar Gaara.

"Menurutmu begitu ?"

Dengan kedua mata yang tertutup, Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang dari hidungnya. "Ya, aku bisa melihatnya, dia memang benar-benar peduli dengan Naruto, dan jika aku menjadi dirinya, maka aku tidak akan bisa berdiam diri saja mengetahui posisi Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi Mikoto-sama, tapi kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja, beliau ditemani oleh kakakmu sekarang."

Gaara mengangguk ringan. Tidak lama setelah itu koordinat dari Orochimaru sampai kepadanya, ia kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan pria paruh baya tersebut lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantung kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. Untuk beberapa saat ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, mengatur layar GPS kendaraannya yang sudah mengunci lokasi yang diinginkan, dan mengikat sabuk pengamannya dengan erat.

Sekarang ia harus berlomba dengan waktu, ia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah sejak tadi meninggalkan tempat ini, dan ada kemungkinan sahabat berambut pirangnya itu sudah sejak tadi juga berada dirumahnya, tapi setidaknya, sebelum Orochimaru mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa Naruto sudah berada di markasnya, ia tidak akan berhenti mencari.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi Gaara kemudian memacu kendaraannya untuk pergi mengikuti koordinat GPS kendaraannya. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu, tidak butuh lama sebelum pada akhirnya kelak pihak kepolisian Konoha mendapatkan identitas Naruto sebagai pelaku pembunuhan dan mengerahkan seluruh sumber daya yang mereka miliki untuk menangkap sahabat berambut pirangnya tersebut. Dan walaupun Gaara tidak ingin berurusan dengan pihak keamanan Konoha, ia lebih baik mati daripada membiarkan mereka menangkap Naruto.

"Brengsek Naruto... kenapa kau melakukan itu." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sembari melirik kearah secarik senjata api laras pendek yang tersimpan dibalik jasnya.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Halaman kediaman Inuzuka... (07.15 PM)

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat menyebalkan bagi seorang Jiraiya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi memang seharusnya sekarang ini ia masih bisa menikmati masa cutinya sambil bersenang-senang. Semua orang tahu Jiraiya layak mendapatkan hal tersebut, semua orang kecuali atasannya Danzo. Beberapa saat yang lalu tiba-tiba pria tua itu melakukan panggilan langsung padanya dan memerintahkan Jiraiya untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, dan jika hal itu belum cukup, ternyata korban pembunuhan kali ini berasal dari salah satu keluarga tua di Konoha yang bernama Inuzuka, hal tersebut tentu saja secara otomatis mempersingkat cutinya. Ia mengerti bahwa sebagai detektif senior dengan reputasi yang hampir tak tertandingi, kasus besar seperti ini tentu tidak mungkin diserahkan pada polisi-polisi biasa, dan walaupun mulanya ia hendak menolak, Danzo tidak menerimanya, alasannya adalah karena hampir seluruh pejabat kota yang berasal dari keluarga-keluarga tua mendeksak departemen kepolisian untuk mengerahkan sumber daya terbaiknya dalam kasus ini.

Sumber daya terbaik kepolisian ini bernama Jiraiya.

Dan untuk informasi lebih lanjut, ia juga terpaksa harus membatalkan kunjungannya ke kota Uzushio, atau lebih tepatnya, kota musim panas, yang bukan saja dikabarkan memiliki pemandangan pantai yang sangat indah, tapi juga terkenal dengan wanita-wanitanya yang berparas cantik.

Bagi orang seperti Jiraiya yang jenius dan memiliki tingkat intelektualitas tinggi tentu saja ia bisa mendeduksikan sesuatu hipotesis dari kota Uzushio yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah ia kunjungi. Pantai, wanita dan musim panas. Mudah kan ? Semuanya bermuara pada satu kesimpulan. Bikini.

"Bangsat !" Jiraiya mendengus kesal, entah apa yang ada dikepala Hiruzen sang Hokage ketika ia memilih Danzo sebagai kepala departemen kepolisian Konoha. Seharusnya pria ompong itu tahu bahwa Danzo memiliki suatu dendam pada dirinya, tapi yah memang Jiraiya tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Danzo untuk itu, siapa di dunia ini yang bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ternyata dahulu sang istri pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki yang kini menjadi anak buahnya.

Tapi jika boleh membela diri, Jiraiya juga tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, karena waktu itu Danzo memang belum menikahi istrinya. _Kami_! Jiraiya bahkan tidak tahu bahwa wanita yang sekarang menjadi istri dari Danzo tersebut ternyata sudah bertunangan dengannya ketika itu. Lagipula salah siapa jika kebanyakan wanita selalu dibuat tergila-gila dengan penampilan dan kewibawaannya.

"Benar-benar bangsat..." sekali lagi Jiraiya mengutuk kegagalannya untuk mengunjungi kota Uzushio.

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya, sekarang ini percuma ia mengingat-ingat masalahnya dengan Danzo, hal itu tidak mengubah situasinya sekarang. Cuti panjangnya telah berakhir, cita-citanya selama setahun kebelakang ini semuanya sirna. Yah, singkatnya, hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar sial bagi seorang Jiraiya.

Dan sekarang beginilah keadaannya, dengan ekspresi wajah setengah kesal, dibalik kursi kemudi mobil tuanya. "Oh, Kami ~ kapan kau akan memberikan waktu istirahat untukku." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil beberapa kali mengusap wajah dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang detektif Konoha.

Sebelum melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, Jiraiya terlebih dahulu memperhatikan keadaan disekitar. Ketika itu memang rumah yang menurut informasi juga merupakan tempat kejadian memang nampak sedikit ramai, polisi-polisi berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, mencari-cari barang bukti, mengamankan seluruh korban yang selamat, sekaligus memastikan bahwa lokasi kejadian tetap steril. Suara khas sirine ambulans juga kadang terdengar dari balik pagar utama yang membatasi halaman rumah. Pandangan Jiraiya kemudian berhenti ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang polisi muda berpakaian bebas yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Jiraiya kemudian tersenyum, lalu tanpa menunda lebih lama lagi ia membuka pintu kendaraan yang ditumpanginya dan beranjak keluar dari dalam sana.

"Kakashi." sapa Jiraya pada detektif muda tersebut.

Detektif muda berambut perak itu hanya mengangguk ketika mendengar namanya terucap keluar dari mulut Jiraiya, lalu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan kehadiran pria paruh baya tersebut, Kakashi berkomentar."Rupanya rongsokan tua ini sudah bisa berjalan lagi..."

Jiraiya mengerutkan keningnya. Jarang sekali Kakashi bersikap seperti ini, biasanya ia sedikit agak lebih pendiam dan terkesan cuek. "Brengsek, walaupun kelihatan tua mobil itu sudah menemani karir polisiku selama lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun." Dengus Jiraiya yang kedengaran tidak terima dengan perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya bisa tertawa ketika Jiraiya membela rongsokan tua yang entah kenapa sangat dibangga-banggakan olehnya. Memang Jiraiya adalah sosok yang sedikit eksentrik, selain perangainya yang cenderung buruk dan sikapnya yang seolah acuh tak acuh, polisi dengan sejuta prestasi itu juga memiliki hobi-hobi yang aneh. "Terserah apa katamu, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini sebenarnya ? Bukankah kau sengaja mengambil cuti sampai setidaknya dua minggu kedepan ?"

"Danzo sengaja memotong cutiku, katanya para anggota dewan Konoha mendesaknya untuk menugaskanku dalam kasus ini." Gerutu Jiraiya yang jelas kelihatan tidak senang dengan hal tersebut.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa boleh buat, lagipula korban kali ini adalah salah satu dari mereka."

Jiraiya mengangguk kecil, dari informasi yang diberikan oleh Hiruzen padanya memang korban kali ini merupakan salah seorang anggota dewan Konoha yang berasal dari keluarga Inuzuka. "Apa yang kita dapatkan sekarang ?" ia kemudian bertanya sambil memulai langkahnya menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Pekerjaan... menurutmu apa lagi..." Jawab Kakashi yang berjalan hanya beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Kakashi." Jiraiya menoleh kearah polisi muda disebelahnya.

"Hmm ?"

"Kau mabuk ?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. kenapa ?"

"Karena kau hanya memakai maskermu ketika mulutmu bau sake." Ujar Jiraiya dengan nada datar.

Kakashi memutar kedua matanya. "Tck, aku hanya minum sedikit, memangnya kenapa ?"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut, sejak awal ia sudah tahu memang detektif muda yang menjadi partnernya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini memiliki sedikit masalah dengan masa lalunya, dahulu keduanya tidak jarang beradu mulut karena kebiasaan buruk seperti ini. Jiraiya tidak keberatan jika Kakashi ingin mabuk seperti apa juga, tapi melakukan hal tersebut ditengah pekerjaan bukan hanya akan mengganggunya namun juga akan membuat reputasi kepolisian menjadi semakin buruk. Untungnya setelah beberapa lama kebiasaan itu mulai hilang, setidaknya sampai beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Jiraiya tidak tahu masalah baru apa yang sedang diderita Kakashi, ia hanya bisa menyayangkan ketika polisi berambut perak tersebut lagi-lagi memilih sake sebagai jalan keluar untuk melupakan masalah pribadinya. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang satu ini Kakashi."

"Aku akan berhenti minum jika kau berhenti menulis cerita fiksi dewasa." Balas rekannya datar.

Jiraiya tidak mau berkomentar lebih panjang lagi, buat apa ia berdebat tentang seni literatur pada orang seperti Kakashi ? Lagipula Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang seni. Apartemen tempatnya tinggal saja selalu dipenuhi oleh sampah dan terlihat berantakan.

Tapi yah, percuma juga ia menasehati Kakashi, pria itu sudah dewasa, kepribadiannya sudah terbentuk Jiraiya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju gerbang utama menuju halaman Inuzuka yang dibatasi oleh garis polisi.

Kakashi dan Jiraiya sudah hampir sepuluh tahun menjadi sepasang partner detektif yang sangat diandalkan oleh kepolisian Konoha. Sudah ratusan kasus mereka selesaikan dan jika bukan karena sikap keduanya yang kadang-kadang sedikit tidak profesional sekaligus juga agak impulsif, mereka berdua mungkin sudah dinobatkan sebagai pejabat tinggi kepolisian, namun memang pada dasarnya baik Jiraiya dan Kakashi sekalipun memang sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kedudukan dan uang, mereka bahkan cenderung menyukai tugas sehari-hari mereka sebagai detektif, menyelesaikan misteri-misteri kasus pembunuhan atau mengungkap jaringan kriminal yang tentu saja mengganggu ketentraman Konoha.

Keadaan di halaman utama rumah kelihatan lebih ramai lagi, dua ambulans terparkir didekat beranda, polisi-polisi kelihatan lebih aktif disini, beberapa nampak sedang mengumpulkan informasi dari para korban, lengkap dibawah pengawasan tim perawat.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti kagum melihat rumah keluarga-keluarga bangsawan ini." komentar Jiraiya kagum, pandangan pria itu menerawang ke daerah sekitar. Bentuk bangunan rumah keluarga Inuzuka hampir serupa dengan bentuk bangunan rumah dari keluarga-keluarga tua lainnya di Konoha, mereka semua mempertahankan bentuk tradisionalnya yang orisinil sebagai penghormatan pada leluhur dan pada tradisi.

"Lebih kelihatan seperti markas yakuza bagiku." cetus Kakashi.

"Well, jika kita merunut lagi sejarah keluarga-keluarga tua memang mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan yakuza... yakuza yang sebenarnya maksudku, bukan yakuza yang seperti sekarang ini." Jiraiya menjelaskan.

Kakashi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia melewati gerbang utama yang melapisi bangunan tinggal tersebut, sebuah kutukan keluar dari mulutnya saat kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada dua ambulans yang terparkir didalam halaman. "Tck, kuharap mereka tidak mengkotaminasi lokasi dan sembarangan bermain dengan barang bukti kali ini." dengus Kakashi sambil menatap kearah sekelompok perawat disana.

Jiraiya melirik kearah Kakashi, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya, atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan sorot matanya yang mengisyaratkan perasaan tidak suka. "Kau bisa menjaga sikapmu ?" detektif paruh baya itu kemudian bertanya, mengerti bahwa rekannya memang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan tim medis yang menurutnya sering menyulitkan proses penyelesaian kasus.

"Selama mereka tidak menggangguku."

"Kakashi..." Jiraiya mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, sialan !" gerutu Kakashi.

"Jiraiya-san, Kakashi-san !" seorang polisi berseragam memberi hormat pada sepasang partner detektif ini ketika ia melihat keduanya melangkah mendekati beranda rumah.

Jiraiya kenal dekat dengan polisi tersebut. Namanya Iruka, ia bekerja di bidang reserse kriminal dan tidak jarang terlibat dalam kasus yang ditangani oleh Jiraiya dan Kakashi. Jika ia tidak salah, usia Iruka masih dua puluh tiga tahun, dan untuk ukuran seorang polisi dengan pangkat seperti Iruka, usia tersebut terbilang sangat muda. Iruka memang memiliki kecerdasan yang lebih tinggi dari rata-rata polisi seusianya, tapi yang membuat Jiraiya merasa salut pada polisi muda ini bukanlah hal tersebut, melainkan cita-citanya yang begitu tulus, cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang penegak hukum seperti mendiang ayahnya yang dahulu tewas ketika sedang menjalankan tugasnya.

"Iruka, bagaimana kabarmu ?" Jiraiya bertanya pada polisi muda tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Baik tentu saja Jiraiya-san. Ah, ini sebuah kehormatan bisa membantu anda dalam menyelesaikan kasus."

"Iruka, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa saja yang sudah kau temukan ?" Kakashi sambil merogoh saku celananya bertanya pada polisi muda dengan luka gurat diwajahnya tersebut.

"Te-tentu saja Kakashi-san, ano... korban semua berjumlah sepuluh orang, salah satu diantara mereka tewas, sedangkan kesembilan lainnya luka ringan. Mereka sedang diperiksan oleh tim medis, tapi salah satu korban terpaksa dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Jiraiya mengerutkan keningnya. "Ke rumah sakit ?"

"Secara fisik lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, tapi korban mengalami _shock_ ketika mengetahui bahwa... ano, ibunya tewas."

Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya, kasus seperti ini sudah tidak terlalu asing bagi dirinya, korban selamat memang pada umumnya tidak bisa langsung diberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, apalagi mengingat bahwa ada hubungan tali keluarga diantara kedua korban yang selamat dan korban yang tewas.

"Baiklah, coba tunjukkan dimana lokasi pembunuhannya terjadi." Ujar Kakashi sambil menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya didalam kantung rompi hijau yang ia kenakan.

"Tentu saja !" Iruka mengangguk kencang, ia kemudian menggiring keduanya kearah pintu masuk rumah, sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti didekat pintu utama. "Pintu rumah tidak dalam keadaan terkunci dan tidak meninggalkan bekas adanya tanda-tanda dibuka dengan paksa, kami belum sempat mendapat keterangan dari korban yang selamat tapi dapat diasumsikan jika pelaku masuk tidak dengan cara paksa."

Jiraiya menganggukan kepala sambil berusaha menyalakan rokok yang terselip diantara kedua bibirnya. "Jika bukan karena dibuka dengan paksa maka kemungkinan pelakunya adalah orang yang dikenal." Komentar Kakashi. "Bagaimana dengan para penjaga ? Kau sudah mendapat keterangan dari mereka ?" lanjutnya.

"Sejauh ini masih mereka masih diberikan beberapa pertanyaan." Iruka menolehkan kepalanya kearah sekelompok polisi yang sedang berdiri didekat ambulans. "Tapi dari keterangan mereka, pelakunya masih muda, berambut pirang, dan memiliki kepandaian taijutsu tingkat atas."

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pelakunya hanya satu orang ?"

Iruka menganggukan kepala. "Sejauh yang kita dapatkan ya."

"Tck, pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki kemampuan taijutsu diatas rata-rata, kau sepertinya membicarakan keponakanku." Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Eh ?"

"Tidak, tidak." Jiraiya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Perlihatkan korban padaku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Iruka menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Keadaan didalam rumah tersebut kelihatan baik-baik saja, semuanya nampak tertata dengan begitu sempurna. Design interior rumah ini nampak sangat kontras dengan tata bangunan yang sangat kuno, jika bagian eksteriornya kelihatan sangat tradisional dan bahkan cenderung terkesan kuno, bagian dalamnya justru nampak modern.

"Hmmm... kontras sekali dengan bentuk bangunannya."

"Tentu saja, kau pikir mereka hidup seperti para samurai jaman dulu." Balas Kakashi yang kemudian disambung lagi oleh tawa dari Jiraiya dan Iruka.

Tapi diluar semua itu, sejauh yang terlihat, memang benar bahwa keadaan didalam rumah sama sekali tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda perkelahian atau keributan. Setidaknya begitu, sampai Iruka membawa mereka berdua menuju sudut ruang didekat dapur yang memperlihatkan meja makan utama.

" _Kami_." Kakashi membuang pandangannya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Di salah satu kursi meja, tubuh sang korban pembunuhan nampak berada dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Genangan darah yang mengitam terlihat memenuhi meja, dari tempat Jiraiya berdiri, ia dapat memastikan bahwa aliran darah yang memenuhi meja dan tumpah ke lantai disekitarnya berasal dari luka di leher korban tersebut.

Ini adalah murni pembunuhan berencana, tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan sedikitpun. Situasi disekitar lokasi pembunuhan terlihat sangat rapih, dan kondisi korban yang berada dalam keadaan duduk pun bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa siapapun pelakunya, ia pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini dengan begitu matang.

"Korban bernama Tsume Inuzuka, pimpinan perusahaan Inuzuka sekaligus pemegang saham terbesar di beberapa perusahaan kecil lainnya, dia juga merupakan salah satu anggota dewan Konoha sebagaimana keluarga Inuzuka memang memiliki posisi disana." Ujar Iruka, polisi muda ini kelihatan tidak nyaman berada diruangan ini, aroma khas darah korban memang tercium di sekitar ruangan, terlebih kondisi tubuh korban sendiri memang dalam keadaan yang tentunya dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya kehilangan selera makan mereka.

"Jiraiya ?" sahut Kakashi pada rekannya, sejak mereka memasuki ruang makan utama dan melihat secara langsung korban pembunuhan di rumah ini, Kakashi dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Jiraiya.

"Aku mengenalnya... tidak dekat tapi aku mengenalnya." Ujar Jiraiya sambil melangkah mendekati tubuh korban.

"Minato-senpai ?" sambung Kakashi yang kedengaran sedikit antusias dengan kata-kata partnernya.

Jiraiya menganggukan kepalanya. "Minato juga pernah menempati posisi sebagai dewan Konoha mewakili keluarga Namikaze, aku pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan korban ketika mereka sedang melakukan pembicaraan." Jiraiya kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya kedekat leher korban untuk memeriksa kondisi luka yang kemungkinan besar menyebabkan kematiannya, ia lalu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi. "Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Setelah Jiraiya memberikan ruang pada Kakashi untuk memeriksa luka tersebut, partner berambut peraknya kemudian berkata. "Belati... ukurannya agak panjang, lukanya kelihatan sangat halus, siapapun yang melakukan hal ini memiliki kemampuan dengan senjata sejenis belati atau pedang pendek." Kakashi menjelaskan, ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Iruka sebelum bertanya kepada polisi muda tersebut. "Kau menemukan senjata yang digunakan oleh pelaku ?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Iruka singkat.

Jiraiya kemudian menatap kearah rekannya. "Menurutku ini direncanakan."

"Jelas, ini adalah pembunuhan berencana, luka tebas dilehernya terlihat sangat tegas, hanya satu tebasan saja, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali yang dirasakan oleh pelakunya. Dan lagipula kau lihat ini, pelaku pasti bertamu terlebih dahulu sebelum ia melakukan ini semua." Kakashi menunjuk kearah secangkir teh yang berada di hadapan kursi kosong tepat diseberang tempat korban berada.

"Coba kau lihat ini, jari manisnya putus." Jiraiya kemudian menunjuk kearah sebelah tangan korban yang dilumuri oleh darah kering, lebih tepatnya telapak tangan korban, dan benar saja, salah satu jari korban memang kelihatan putus.

Kakashi kemudian mengangkat telapak tangannya, memperhatikan permukaan luka jari korban yang terputus, lalu berkata. "Souvenir..."

"Maaf ?" Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pelaku sengaja melakukan ini, mungkin dia menyimpannya untuk koleksi... semacam souvenir dari karya pembunuhannya, atau memang ada sebuah pesan khusus yang dimaksud olehnya."

"Pesan ?"

"Bisa pada kita para polisi, atau pada seseorang... apa korban memiliki keluarga lain selain putrinya yang dirumah sakit ?" Kakashi kemudian bertanya pada Iruka.

"Ada, Kiba Inuzuka, putranya, tapi sejak tadi kami belum mendapat lokasinya."

"Baiklah, kau pastikan untuk terus menghubunginya... dan satu lagi, apakah tim forensik sudah mengambil sampel air liur atau sidik jari di gelas ini ?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Sudah, tapi aku sengaja meminta pada mereka untuk tidak terlebih dahulu memindahkan gelas sebelum anda memeriksanya sendiri."

Jiraiya tersenyum, jika yang menangani kasus ini bukan dirinya melainkan detektif biasa yang lain, tim forensik mungkin tidak akan semudah itu mau mengizinkan Iruka untuk melarang mereka membawa barang tersebut ke laboratirum, tapi ini Jiraiya, hampir semua orang di departemen kepolisian begitu mengangungkan dirinya, dan perlu diakui, hal tersebut sering sekali mempermudah Jiraiya setiap kali ia menuntaskan sebuah kasus.

"CCTV ?" Jiraiya bertanya sekali lagi.

Kali ini Iruka menganggukan kepalanya. "Ada juga, seluruh aktifitas yang direkam di cctv berada di ruang monitor." Jawab Iruka.

"Kau sudah melihatnya ?" Kali ini Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Tidak karena kupikir kalian ingin melihatnya lebih dulu."

Jiraiya lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Bagus, aku akan memeriksanya... Kakashi, kau kumpulkan data dari para saksi dan korban diluar."

Rekan berambut peraknya itu hanya bereaksi dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia kemudian memutar tubuh sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju halaman rumah dimana para korban luka sedang dirawat oleh tim medis yang khusus didatangkan dari rumah sakit utama Konoha. Bagian yang paling ia benci dalam penyelidikan kasus manapun.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Sudut pelabuhan Konoha, salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru... (07.16 PM)

Orochimaru adalah seorang pria yang sangat bangga dengan kemampuan intelektualnya. Keahliannya untuk memprediksi apa yang sedang berada dalam pikiran lawannya, keahliannya untuk mempermainkan emosi seseorang dan menjadikan mereka boneka yang kemudian bergerak sesuai dengan keinginannya, serta keahliannya dalam mengumpulkan informasi dan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk bertransaksi adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibanggakan oleh seorang Orochimaru. Sejauh ini, ia hampir tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam melakukan manuvernya untuk memperluas jaringan serta kekuasaannya di Konoha.

Jika ada kegagalan terbesar dalam sepak terjangnya dalam dunia gelap Konoha mungkin adalah ketika ia gagal mempengaruhi dan memanfaatkan Itachi untuk setia pada dirinya. Itachi adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya, selain muda dan berbakat, Itachi memiliki kecerdasan yang lebih ketimbang dirinya. Kegagalan Orochimaru untuk mempengaruhi Itachi adalah sesuatu yang besar bagi pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha tersebut, ia sangat menyesalinya dan bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi.

Sampai tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda bernama Naruto.

Harus diakui oleh Orochimaru bahwa kali ini ia telah salah menduga, pembunuhan terhadap Tsume Inuzuka bukanlah sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia harapkan terjadi. Memang pada satu sisi Orochimaru merasa sedikit puas karena akhirnya Naruto berani mengambil langkah maju menuju kegelapan, tapi dalam kasus ini, langkah tersebut justru akan mencederai apa yang sebelumnya telah ia rencanakan.

Satu tipikal manusia yang sulit untuk dipengaruhi adalah mereka yang sudah memiliki prinsip kuat dalam hidupnya. Naruto dulu memiliki hal tersebut, kasih sayang dan rasa cintanya terhadap sang ibu selalu mencegah Orochimaru untuk melibatkan Naruto secara penuh dalam dunia bawah tanah yang selama ini menjadi medan perang baginya. Tapi ketika itu Orochimaru masih menyimpan sedikit harapan, ketika Naruto mau bekerja sama dengannya, Orochimaru kemudian mulai melihat satu sisi gelap yang dimiliki oleh seorang Naruto, sisi gelap dimana didalamnya terdapat suatu kebuasan yang seolah terkurung dan menggumpal karena tidak terlampiaskan.

Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto tetap saja mengurung kebuasan tersebut, setelah 'kontrak'-nya dengan Orochimaru selesai, pemuda berambut pirang itu memutus seluruh hubungannya dengan dunia bawah tanah, ia lebih memilih kembali pada keluarganya, pada ibunya, pada Mikoto, dan bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melihat kebelakang lagi. Mungkin ketika itu Orochimaru sendiri yang terlalu berharap, sejak awal memang Naruto memilih terjun dalam dunia bawah tanah ini dengan tujuan untuk menyelamatkan ibunya, lalu ketika hal itu sudah terlaksana tentu tidak mengherankan jika Naruto pada saat itu juga memilih untuk kembali.

Karena itulah, ketika Naruto menyelesaikan 'kontrak'-nya dengan Orochimaru, ia meminta pada pria berwajah pucat itu untuk tidak lagi mengganggunya. Dan Orochimaru pun setuju untuk berjanji padanya untuk benar-benar melepaskan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dari dunia yang diselaminya selama Naruto bekerja untuk Orochimaru dalam masa kontraknya. Orochimaru tidak keberatan, kecewa mungkin, tapi ia sudah memberikan janjinya, dan ia sendiri tahu bahwa walaupun dirinyaa memang bukan orang suci, tapi mantan legenda Konoha itu adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah melanggar janjinya.

Namun tentu saja itu tidak berarti bahwa ia tidak akan menggunakan kesempatan yang muncul tepat dihadapannya kan ? Orochimaru bukan iblis atau monster, dia manusia, dia bersimpati dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa ibu dan teman sekelasnya ternyata menjalin hubungan gelap, tapi ketika kejadian tersebut 'terjadi' ketika ia mendapat tawaran dari seorang klien untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan, tentu saja Orochimaru tidak akan berdiam diri dan melepaskan kesempatannya untuk sekali lagi menarik Naruto dalam genggamannya.

Seharusnya semua berjalan dengan lancar, dengan mudah, Orochimaru tahu benar perangai seorang Naruto. Kegamangan yang terjadi pada pemuda itu akibat ulah sang ibu seharusnya menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Orochimaru untuk menarik pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menjadi salah seorang pengikut setianya. Tapi lagi-lagi hal yang tidak terduga kini terjadi, Orochimaru sebelumnya sangat yakin bahwa sejauh apapun seorang Naruto terjun dalam kegelapan, tetap saja rasa kemanusiaan pemuda tersebut akan menguasai hati serta logikanya. Dendam dan sakit hati tentu saja pasti berkecamuk dalam diri Naruto, tapi mengetahui rasa kesetiaannya terhadap cinta dan kasih sayang yang tertanam sejak kecil dalam diri pemuda tersebut, Orochimaru sangat yakin bahwa pada akhirnya rasa-rasa tersebutlah yang akan mengendalikan sikapnya.

Seharusnya semuanya berjalan seperti ini; Naruto berusaha membalaskan dendamnya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak mampu melakukan hal tersebut sehingga hatinya merasa semakin kacau, lalu ditengah kekacauan hatinya Naruto akan meninggalkan Konoha, ia akan datang pada Orochimaru dan menagih hutangnya yang dahulu sengaja ia simpan, dan di saat yang bersamaan Orochimaru akan membayar seluruh hutangnya sekaligus meminta Naruto untuk menjaga Mikoto. Naruto tentu saja tidak akan menolak hal tersebut, ia mencintai Mikoto sama seperti ia mencintai ibunya.

Tidak terlalu rumit memang, sejak semula ia berpikiran bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk menjaga Mikoto, mereka memiliki hubungan emosional yang sangat kuat, meminta Naruto melakukan hal tersebut sama seperti meminta pemuda itu untuk bernafas, Orochimaru tahu betapa pentingnya sosok Mikoto bagi Naruto, dan ia tidak bohong jika mengatakan bahwa ia kemudian menggunakan hal tersebut.

Sejak semula Klien rahasia Orochimaru memang menugaskan pria paruh baya tersebut untuk menjaga Mikoto dari jeratan Uchiha selama setidaknya dua tahun kedepan sebelum keamanan Mikoto di Konoha kelak benar-benar terjamin. Dan ketika Orochimaru menerimanya, sejak semula juga ia langsung membayangkan sosok Naruto sebagai orang yang akan dimintai bantuannya.

Tapi sekarang ? Entahlah, Naruto pada akhirnya jatuh dalam kegelapan. Dan akan sulit sekali mempengaruhi atau mengendalikan seorang Naruto ketika kegamangan dalam hatinya sudah musnah. Ya, sekarang ini Naruto jelas sekali sudah tidak lagi berada di titik abu-abu, sekarang ini Naruto sudah melangkah menuju kegelapan hatinya, keraguannya sudah hilang, dan prinsip baru dalam dirinya sudah terbentuk.

"Sesuatu mengganggu pikiran anda Orochimaru-sama ?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri didekatnya, wajahnya kelihatan pucat, rambutnya tumbuh panjang mencapai pinggul dengan warna putih yang sangat khas.

Orochimaru menghela nafasnya. "Aku merasa sedikit khawatir, jika Naruto menolak permintaanku maka aku tidak tahu pada siapa aku bisa menyerahkan Mikoto-sama."

"Anda bisa menyerahkannya padaku Orochimaru-sama." Ujar Kimimaro.

"Aku tahu, dan aku juga sudah merencanakan hal itu jika memang Naruto memutuskan untuk menolak permintaanku, hanya saja dengan kondisi Mikoto-sama saat ini... aku tidak yakin dalam dua tahun kedepan keadaannya justru akan semakin baik." Orochimaru menjelaskan.

Kimimaro tersenyum. "Anda juga mengkhawatirkan rencana anda dengan Gaara-san ?"

Mendengar hal tersebut Orochimaru hanya bisa tertawa, Kimimaro memang selalu bisa menebak pikirannya. Memang betul jika pada akhirnya Naruto menolak untuk melakukan permentaan Orochimaru maka kemungkinan besar Gaara juga akan menolak rencana bisnisnya dengan Orochimaru, bukan rahasia jika pemimpin organisasi bawah terbesar di Suna itu tidak terlalu menyukai sosok Orochimaru, dan jika Orochimaru boleh bicara jujur, maka mungkin ia memang sebenarnya memilih agar Gaara tetap bersikap seperti itu padanya. Berbisnis dengan seorang pemimpin besar yang berasal dari luar Konoha memang secara tidak langsung akan memperburuk reputasinya sendiri, keluarga-keluarga besar di Konoha walaupun mereka tidak pernah menyembunyikan permusuhannya antar sesama tetap akan bersatu jika ada pihak asing dari luar yang mengancam.

Namun perlu diakui juga bahwa Orochimaru untuk saat ini sangat membutuhkan bantuan dan tenaga dari Gaara, terutama dalam usahanya untuk menguasai kota Oto yang bagi seorang Orochimaru merupakan lahan untuk berekspansi, memperkuat jaringan, keuangan, serta pengaruhnya diseluruh negeri. Tapi sekali lagi, entah kenapa, sekarang ini semuanya terasa sedikit hampa, kehilangan pengaruh dari seorang Gaara tidak lagi begitu berpengaruh padanya. Untuk sekarang ini, jika ada satu hal yang membuat Orochimaru khawatir maka hal itu adalah berkurangnya kemungkinannya untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

"Aku berbohong jika hal itu tidak terlintas dipikiranku." Ujar Orochimaru sebelum meneguk secangkir teh yang tersaji diatas meja kerjanya.

Kimimaro mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, jarang sekali tuannya berlaku seperti ini, sejauh yang diketahuinya, Orochimaru adalah seorang pria yang selalu yakin dengan seluruh rencana serta keputusannya, dan hal itu sangat wajar mengingat bahwa rasa percaya diri seorang Orochimaru lahir dari kejeniusannya dalam mengatur sebuah rencana. "Lalu apa yang menggnaggu pikiran anda ?"

Sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, Orochimaru kemudian berkata. "Naruto... jika dia menolak permintaanku, maka sekali lagi aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya, dan aku sangat yakin bahwa kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya."

Kimimaro mengerutkan keningnya sedikit."Anda memiliki rencana lain untuk Naruto-san ? Maksudku selain memintanya untuk menjaga Uchiha-sama."

"Pengaruh dan kekuatan organisasi kita di kota Oto belum terlalu besar, memang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, tapi setidaknya belum cukup untuk melakukan ekspansi besar-besaran, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memberikan dukungan finansial pada organisasiku sendiri disana, pekerjaanku di Konoha terlalu menyita waktuku, aku tidak bisa membagi tubuhku menjadi dua, karena itu aku membutuhkan Naruto... aku berencana untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai kepala organisasiku disana."

Kedua mata Kimimaro terbuka lebar, sama sekali tidak terduga olehnya bahwa Orochimaru akan melakukan langkah yang begitu drastis, membiarkan orang lain untuk menggerakkan organisasinya sendiri, bahkan sampai saat ini, seluruh kegiatan operasional di Oto dikendalikan dari Konoha, tidak ada orang yang benar-benar dipercayai oleh Orochimaru untuk mengepalai organisasinya disana. Lalu ketika mendengar bahwa tuannya ternyata berencana menyerahkan kursi kepemimpinan di Oto pada seorang Naruto, tentu saja Kimimaro menjadi sangat terkejut.

"Kau kelihatan kaget." Komentar Orochimaru sambil berseringai kecil.

"Tidak... maksudku, maaf, hanya saja anda tidak pernah sama sekali mempercayai orang lain untuk mengepalai gerakan di Oto. Bukan berarti aku tidak setuju tapi, aku hanya merasa terkejut karena bukan saja anda tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk hal itu, anda juga memilih orang dari luar organisasi ini untuk melakukannya."

"Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Kimimaro terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dikepalanya ia berusaha untuk mengingat sosok seorang Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bukan saja cerdas, tapi memiliki keliaran, kebuasan, serta keganasan seekor pemangsa dalam hatinya. Ya, Kimimaro sangat menghormati Naruto, dan bahkan ia cenderung sedikit terintimidasi dengan sosoknya, mungkin sedikit mengherankan bagi kebanyakan orang karena Naruto sendiri adalah seorang pemuda dengan pribadi yang menyenangkan, tapi Naruto yang dikenal Kimimaro adalah Naruto yang berbeda, jika kebanyakan orang mengenal sisi cerah dari seorang Naruto, maka sebaliknya, justru Kimimaro hanya mengenal sisi gelapnya.

Kimimaro kemudian tersenyum. "Pandanganku mungkin sedikit bias, karena Naruto yang kukenal berbeda dengan Naruto di mata orang lain, tapi memang kurasa pilihan anda tepat sekali Orochimaru-sama... tapi tentu saja itu percuma jika dia tidak memiliki kesetiaan pada organisasi kita... pada anda."

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya, ia tahu bahwa Kimimaro akan setuju dengan dirinya, Naruto memiliki seluruh kriteria untuk memimpin organisasinya di Oto, bukan Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang dan mengunci kebuasan dalam dirinya, tapi Naruto yang dikenalnya dulu, Naruto yang menggunakan kebuasannya sebagai alat untuk menyelesaikan setiap pekerjaan yang diberikan oleh dirinya. "Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku merasa agak khawatir ?"

"Terus terang saja tidak, karena menurutku justru bagus sekali jika pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan kebuasan dan kegelapan dalam dirinya berkuasa."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan skenario untuknya agar ia dapat membuka kedua matanya, membiarkan kegelapan hatinya keluar, dan melepaskan belenggu 'kasih sayang' yang justru mencederai dirinya... tidak seperti ini, kejadian ini tidak kuduga sebelumnya, aku khawatir jika Naruto terlebih dahulu 'lepas' sebelum berada dalam jeratanku maka justru ia akan menolak bergabung denganku... dengan organisasiku."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu Orochimaru-sama, menurutku Naruto-san kemungkinan besar mau bergabung dengan kita."

Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya. "Begitukah ?"

"Jika benar pendapatmu bahwa Naruto-san sudah memilih jalan kegelapan, maka satu-satunya dunia yang tepat untuknya adalah dunia yang kita jalani... dan kurasa satu-satunya pihak yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengakomodasi kegelapan dalam dirinya adalah pihak kita."

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara ? kau harus ingat bahwa dia juga hidup di dunia yang sama dengan kita, Gaara sama kotornya dengan kita."

Kimimaro menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Gaara-san akan berusaha mengembalikan Naruto-san seperti semula, Gaara-san memang memiliki kegelapan hatinya sendiri, tapi dia belum rusak. Naruto-san dua tahun yang lalu menyelamatkan Gaara-san dari hal tersebut. Sedangkan kita ? Kita sudah rusak Orochimaru-sama, dan hanya orang-orang rusaklah yang dapat mengerti apa yang dalam hati orang rusak lainnya."

Sebuah senyuman tersirat di wajah pucat Orochimaru. "Jadi menurutmu kita sudah rusak ya ?"

"Bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas Orochimaru-sama ?" Kimimaro tersenyum kearahnya.

Orochimaru hanya bisa tertawa setelah ia mendengar kata-kata pengikut paling setianya tersebut. "Ya, kau benar... kita memang sudah rusak."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, di kediaman Inuzuka... (07.40 PM)

"Jadi kau mau bilang padaku bahwa kau dan teman-temanmu ini semua dibuat tidak sadarkan diri oleh seorang pemuda yang menurutmu masih berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahunan ?" Dengan sorot mata yang kelihatan bosan, Kakashi bersender pada ambulans dibelakangnya sambil mengajukan pertanyaan pada seorang pria bertubuh besar yang mengaku menjadi salah satu korban terluka dari pelaku pembunuhan Tsume Inuzuka.

Pria tersebut menganggukan kepalanya, entah kenapa tapi memang sepertinya pria ini tidak berbohong, Kakashi sudah begitu berpengalaman menghadapi banyak korban serta pelaku kejahatan, ia bisa membedakan jika ada seseorang yang berusaha berbohong padanya, tapi pada kenyataannya fakta yang diucapkan oleh korban kali ini memang hampir tidak masuk akal, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin frustasi, dan lapar.

"Tck, dimana Iruka... katanya dia mau membelikan makanan untukku." Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, kepalanya semakin sakit, ia terlalu banyak minum sake tadi sore dan dengan keadaan perutnya yang sedang kosong seperti ini, kesadaran Kakashi semakin terasa pudar.

"Kau sudah selesai ?" seorang perawat tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Kakashi sambil bertanya padanya dengan nada yang agak sinis. Kakashi sudah tidak perlu menduga-duga lagi, jelas sekali pria ini kelihatan tidak suka dengan kehadirannya didekat salah satu korban, apalagi mengetahui bahwa pengobatan yang diberikan pada korban tersebut belum selesai.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau yakin dia tidak gegar otak atau semacamnya ? Kesaksian yang diberikan orang ini sedikit mencurigakan." Kakashi hampir mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia mengucapkan kata tersebut, ia tidak bermaksud berkata kasar tapi sekali lagi ia sekarang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"A-aku bersumpah ! Aku tidak bohong !" protes si korban bertubuh besar tersebut.

"Tolong jangan buat pasienku semakin stress." Ujar perawat tersebut.

Sambil berusaha mengendalikan kondisinya, Kakashi kemudian berkata. "Maaf, tapi aku mendapatkan bahwa kesaksiannya sedikit mengada-ada, kecuali jika kau mungkin melewatkan pemeriksaan di kepalanya."

Tidak terima dengan kata-kata Kakashi, emosi perawat tersebut memuncak. "Ka-kau ! Aku disini melakukan pekerjaanku !"

' _Tolol Kakashi ! Jaga mulutmu brengsek !'_ Kakashi memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berkata demikian... err... sekarang bisakah kau memberikan ruang padaku untuk melanjutkan pertanyaanku, kehadiranmu agak sedikit mengganggu disini."

Wajah perawat muda tersebut berubah merah. "Kau yang justru mengganggu pasienku !"

Kakashi mengeraskan rahangnya, satu hal yang sangat tabu dilakukan pada orang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk adalah berkata keras didekat telinganya, dan hal itulah yang malah dilakukan oleh si perawat brengsek ini sehingga Kakashi yang tadinya masih bisa menahan diri kini juga terpancing emosinya. "Aku hanya mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya saja."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membuatnya kelihatan terintimidasi dengan pertanyaanmu !"

" _Kami_ ! Aku tidak bermaksud mengintimidasinya, dan lagipula ia tidak perlu merasa begitu jika memang ia tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa !"

Sorot mata perawat tersebut meruncing. "Kau mau mengatakan bahwa pasienku berbohong padamu ?" ia bertanya dengan suara pelan tapi menusuk.

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa ia telah berbohong ?" Kakashi membalas pertanyaan tersebut.

"Cukup ! Kau sudah cukup mengganggu pasienku, tolong pergi dari sini dan suruh polisi lain yang memiliki sopan santun menggantikan tugasmu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada pasienku !"

"Apa !? Kau pi-"

Sebelum Kakashi sempat mengucapkan kata-kata sekaligus emosinya pada perawat tersebut, sosok Jiraiya tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang sambil merangkul sebelah bahunya. "Sudahlah, sudahlah, kita semua disini adalah profesional, jangan buat keributan yang tidak perlu." Ujar pria paruh baya tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada anak buahmu untuk berlaku selayaknya seperti seorang polisi !"

"Anak buah !?" Kakashi mengulang kata tersebut, si perawat brengsek ini rupanya benar-benar mencari masalah dengan dirinya, Kakashi kemudian berusaha untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran padanya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Jiraiya berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit gelap.

"Kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu ?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya terdengar pelan tapi di satu sisi juga begitu mengancam.

Kakashi terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang dari balik masker hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Maafkan dia, dan sebagai informasi, dia bukan anak buahku, dia partnerku, sekarang biar aku yang melanjutkan pertanyaannya... kau boleh menghentikanku jika pertanyaanku mengganggu pasienmu... bagaimana ?"

Perawat tersebut beradu pandang dengan Jiraiya selama setidaknya dua menit, mulanya ia enggan membiarkan polisi-polisi yang menurutnya arogan ini berlaku semau mereka, tapi pandangan pria berambut putih panjang dihadapannya ini benar-benar sangat membuatnya ketakutan. "Ba-baiklah, lagipula aku harus mengurus pasien yang lain, tapi tolong, jangan membuat pasienku merasa terintimidasi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kau ajukan."

Sebuah senyuman kecil tersirat di permukaan wajah Jiraiya. "Tentu saja, terima kasih atas pengertiannya." Ujarnya kemudian.

Setelah perawat tersebut berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari Jiraiya, pria paruh baya itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Kakashi yang terlihat agak kesal. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" tuduh Kakashi.

"Kau mabuk Kakashi... _Kami_ , kau mabuk dalam tugas, apa yang ada didalam kepala kosongmu itu !?"

"Hah, jika kepalaku kosong seharusnya kau tahu bahwa didalmnya memang tidak ada apa-apa !"

"Bangsat! Bukan itu maksudku tolol !"

"Tck, sudahlah, sekarang perawat brengsek itu sudah pergi... kau bisa bertanya pada gorila bodoh ini." Kakashi kemudian menunjuk kearah pria bertubuh besar didekatnya yang sejak tadi kelihatan bingung.

"E-eh ? A-aku ?"

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Ya, ya... maaf jika rekanku tadi berlaku... errr... berlaku sedikit kurang sopan."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Jawab pria berkepala pelontos tersebut yang sejak tadi hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua detektif ini beradu mulut dengan tatapan yang memang harus diakui, cenderung kelihatan bodoh.

"Jadi... bisa kau ulangi ceritamu sekali lagi ?"

Pria bertubuh besar tersebut menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja... tadi sore, ketika hujan masih sangat lebat, aku berusaha melakukan kontak dengan pos penjaga di gerbang, tapi ketika itu aku sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari mereka... merasa curiga, aku kemudian memutuskann untuk memeriksa keadaan disana. Disitulah aku kemudian bertemu dengan pelaku... aku berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya tapi dia hanya bilang padaku untuk menyingkir, merasa pemuda itu berbahaya, aku kemudian memutuskan untuk melumpuhkannya... tapi... inilah yang terjadi, aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya menyerangku, setahuku tiba-tiba ia menghilang dari pandangan dan sesaat kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaran."

Jiraiya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia kemudian mengusap dagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan bertanya sekali lagi. "Apa kau masih ingat wajah pelaku ?"

"Masih, aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas."

"Hmmm..." Jiraiya menatap kearah Kakashi. "Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Menurutku ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Bukan, tapi menurut ibumu... Tentu saja menurutmu brengsek !"

"Tck, tidak perlu kasar begitu dong." Gumam Kakashi sambil memasukan kedua lengannya kedalam kantung celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Kakashi, bagaimana jika kau pulang saja sekarang ? Aku akan beri bilang pada Danzo bahwa hari ini kau tidak bisa bertugas karena sakit."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kalau begitu kau mau bersikap serius sekarang ?"

"Aku selalu serius."

"Kakashi !"

"Lihat ini jika tidak percaya." Kakashi lalu merogoh saku celana bagian belakangnya. "Hei, kau bilang pelakunya masih remaja dan memiliki rambut pirang kan ? Kau bilang juga dia menghajarmu dan seluruh teman-temanmu dengan mudah, itu berarti dia punya kemampuan taijutsu... kau tahu ? Aku kenal pemuda seperti itu."

Kesabaran Jiraiya semakin menipis, jika Kakashi tadi kelihatan setengah mabuk, maka sekarang ia jelas sekali dalam keadaan mabuk. Jiraiya tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi, siapa lagi ? Tentu saja Naruto, Naruto adalah putra dari sahabatnya Minato dan sudah dianggap sebagai putranya sendiri oleh Jiraiya, dan kebetulan Kakashi yang juga merupakan adik kelas dari Minato semasa kuliah dulu juga memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto. Lalu sekarang ketika Kakashi hendak menunjukkan foto Naruto yang dikeluarkannya dari dompet pada pria tubuh besar ini, tentu saja menunjukkan padanya bahwa rekan berambut peraknya tersebut memang benar-benar dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kakashi hentikan !"

"Ini, kau lihat ini, apakah wajah pelakunya seperti orang ini ?"

Jika kepala Jiraiya bisa mengeluarkan suara khas sirine, mungkin ketika Kakashi menyodorkan foto tersebut pada korban, suara tersebut juga akan juga muncul diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kakashi, lagi-lagi berhasil membuat kesabaran Jiraiya habis, dan tentu saja hal itu memperburuk mood sang legenda detektif Konoha tersebut yang memang sejak semula sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Sudah cukup ! Pulanglah kau !" Hardik Jiraiya sambil merenggut kerah pakaian Kakashi.

"Lepaskan brengsek !" Kakashi menepis tangan Jiraiya, tapi tenaga pria paruh baya berambut panjang itu terlalu kuat baginya, sehingga Kakashi hanya bisa membalas perlakuan Jiraiya dengan mulutnya saja. "Lepaskan hei ! Orang tua ! Otak mesum ! Perusak rumah tangga !"

Jika Jiraiya tidak mengenal Kakashi, dan jika ia bukanlah seorang polisi. Mungkin Jiraiya ketika itu juga sudah menembaki kepala Kakashi dengan senjata kesayangannya. Tapi Kakashi adalah Kakashi, sejak dulu si brengsek ini memang selalu saja tidak bisa menjaga mulut setiap kali ia mabuk, dan hal itu selalu membuatnya fristasi.

"Kakashi ! Ka-"

Belum selesai Jiraiya berbicara, tiba-tiba korban yang sejak tadi memandangi foto dari Kakashi ditangannya berkata. "Ya... ini dia, ini pelakunya, kau benar ini pelakunya !"

Situasi seketika itu juga mendadak sunyi, baik Jiraiya maupun Kakashi seperti kehilangan nyawa mereka setelah keduanya mendengar kata-kata dari pria bertubuh besar tersebut. Lalu, ketika pria itu berusaha untuk membagikan foto tersebut pada rekan sesama korbannya untuk mengkonfirmasi wajah pelaku, Jiraiya dengan sekuat tenaganya mencengkram kerah pakaiannya dan menarik pria bertubuh besar itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bisa kau mengulangi kata-katamu ?" tanya Kakashi.

Pria berkepala pelontos itu lalu memindahkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi, kemudian berkata. "A-aku bilang iya, ini memang orangnya... aku sangat yakin."

"Jangan bercanda brengsek !" geram Jiraiya.

"A-aku bersumpah... ini betul-betul pelakunya." Ujar pria tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan. "Jika tidak percaya biar aku tanya teman-temanku." Sambung pria itu lagi sembari berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Jiraiya dari pakaiannya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana dulu !" Jiraiya kemudian mendorong tubuh pria tersebut kearah ambulan yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. "Sekarang kau perhatikan sekali lagi foto itu... dan katakan padaku bahwa kau salah bicara !" suara Jiraiya terdengar pelan tapi begitu penuh dengan ancaman.

Sama seperti Jiraiya, Kakashi juga sangat terkejut dengan perkataan sang korban. Kepalanya seolah berputar seketika itu juga, Naruto yang dikenalnya tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut, Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dan selalu melindungi ibunya tidak mungkin tega melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang lain. Pasti ada kesalahan, ya, ada sebuah kesalahan, mungkin kepala orang ini benar-benar terbentur dengan keras, sehingga ingatannya terganggu.

"Aku tidak salah... a-aku benar-benar yakin dia orangnya."

"Brengsek !" Jiraiya lalu melempar tubuh pria tersebut jatuh ke tanah sambil kemudian menatap kearah rekannya. "Kakashi... ini..."

"Tidak... ada kesalahan, ada kesalahan, pasti ada kesalahan." Ujar Kakashi yang kelihatan panik. "Lagipula belum ada bukti apa-apa, banyak pemuda berambut pirang sepertinya Jiraiya, mungkin kebetulan saja ini terjadi."

Ketika Kakashi mengucapkan kata 'bukti', seluruh udara dari dalam paru-paru Jiraiya seolah-olah terhisap keluar. "Bangsat ! CCTV, kita masih punya CCTV !"

"Kau benar ! Kau sudah memeriksanya kan tadi ?"

Jiraiya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, ada sedikit masalah dengan rekamannya tadi, sekarang tim IT sedang memperbaikinya..." ditengah penjelasannya, mulut Jiraiya tiba-tiba bungkam, kedua mata Jiraiya terbuka lebar, dan nafasnya tanpa disadari oleh Jiraiya juga berhenti.

Kebodohan, ia telah melakukan kebodohan. Jika tim IT sekarang sedang memperbaiki video tersebut, maka kemungkinan besar juga mereka akan menyaksikan apa yang terekam disana.

"Brengsek !" Seketika itu juga Kakashi melesat masuk kedalam rumah untuk mencegah siapapun menyaksikan rekaman tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan kejahatan ini, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan membiarkan orang lain mengidentifikasi putra dari seniornya yang begitu ia hormati tersebut dan memutuskan bahwa dia adalah pelakunya.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Distrik pengemis Konoha... (08.15 PM)

Kiba tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya lagi, sejak sore tadi amarahnya benar-benar telah menguasai diri pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna, ia merasa begitu bodoh, dan semua itu membuatnya murka pada dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang ini ia telah menghancurkan semuanya, seluruh rencana yang telah ia siapkan runtuh begitu saja, dan ironisnya, ia sendiri yang justru melakukan hal tersebut. Kiba telah dibutakan oleh nafsu dan hasratnya sendiri, pemuda Inuzuka tersebut tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, perasaannya yang begitu kuat pada Kushina justru kali ini menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya Kiba bisa mengantisipasi hal ini, seharusnya sejak siang tadi ia bisa menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kushina. Terutama sejak mereka melangkah keluar dari panti asuhan sialan itu. Ketika pemilik panti asuhan itu mulai berbicara tentang masa lalunya, ia menyadari bahwa perubahan kecil telah terjadi pada Kushina. Kiba bisa melihat bagaimana kedua bola mata violetnya berlinang ketika si pemilik panti mulai berbicara tentang keluarganya, tentang bagaimana ia dan mendiang istrinya begitu mendambakan kehadiran seorang anak. Ketika itu juga Kiba merasa sangat yakin bahwa hal tersebut membuat Kushina tiba-tiba teringat akan putranya sendiri, tentang Naruto, si tolol berambut pirang yang keberadaannya begitu ia benci.

Lalu Kushina tiba-tiba meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dan ketika ia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit disana, tidak salah tentunya jika Kiba merasa sedikit curiga. Dan memang ternyata kecurigaannya terbukti, saat ia menyusul Kushina ke kamar mandi, dan menanyakan keadaannya dari balik pintu. Kiba bisa mendengar sebuah getaran dari suara Kushina. Memang ketika itu Kushina mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa, tapi ketika setelahnya ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan mata yang agak lebam, maka tentu saja Kiba tahu bahwa wanita berambut merah itu baru saja membohonginya.

Amarah, Kiba bisa merasakan amarahnya memuncak ketika ia menyadari bahwa Kushina teringat akan putranya. Dan semua itu adalah ulah Naruto, si tolol itu lagi-lagi menghancurkan rencananya, bahkan ketika ia berada jauh dari Kiba, tetap saja si tolol itu selalu menjadi duri dalam daginya.

Setelah itu mood-nya berangsur-angsur memburuk, ketika Kiba dan Kushina pergi dari panti asuhan terkutuk itu, Kiba tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan amarah yang seolah-olah melebur dalam nadinya. Rasa cemburunya begitu kuat, setiap kali kedua matanya mengarah pada sosok wanita cantik berambut merah yang duduk disebelahnya, maka ia juga bisa melihat bahwa wanita tersebut sedang teringat pada sosok putranya. Dan Kiba tidak bisa menerima hal tersebut.

Kushina adalah miliknya.

Paras cantiknya, rambut merahnya yang terurai panjang, bola mata violetnya yang bersinar, kulit putihnya yang terasa lembut seperti sutra, suaranya yang seolah menciptakan melodi khusus untuk menangkap hati siapa saja yang mendengar, dan tentu saja tubuh indahnya yang seolah memang diciptakan khusus oleh para dewa untuk menggoda setiap mata lelaki

Semuanya itu adalah miliknya, dan ia bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum ia bisa memiliknya secara utuh.

Dan itulah alasan terbesar kenapa sekarang Kiba begitu membenci dirinya sendiri. Semua itu seharusnya bisa ia dapatkan jika saja ia bisa sedikit lagi bertarung dengan hawa nafsunya sendiri, semua itu bisa ia miliki penuh jika saja ia bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi.

Tapi kenyataannya ? Kenyataannya justru ia dikalahkan oleh nafsunya. Ia telah menghancurkan semuanya, di tempat yang justru sebenarnya ia buat khusus untuk memenangkan hatinya, di salah satu sudut kota dengan sajian pemandangan yang indah dan udara yang bukan hanya terasa sejuk di tubuh tapi juga di hati.

Ditengah kekhilafannya, Kiba mendekap paksa tubuh Kushina. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi memang ketika itu ia begitu dikuasai oleh rasa cemburunya sendiri, ia merasa seperti harus menunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Kushina adalah miliknya, bagai seekor pemangsa yang ingin menandai daerah kekuasaanya, insting lahiriahnya memaksa Kiba untuk juga berlaku seperti itu. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya harus membuat Kushina sadar, bahwa tubuh dan hati wanita tersebut hanyalah miliknya, bahwa tidak ada orang lain di seluruh dunia ini yang boleh menyentuhnya dan tinggal didalam hatinya selain dia seorang.

Oleh karena itu Kiba mendekap tubuhnya dengan kuat, kedua tangannya menggerayangi punggungnya, dahaga nafsunya mengatakan pada Kiba bahwa ia harus merasakan bagaimana tubuh seorang Kushina melekuk, insting lelakinya mengatakan pada Kiba bahwa ia harus menghirup seluruh aroma yang muncul dari tubuh wanita berambut merah tersebut,

Kushina adalah wanitanya.

Ketika itu Kiba tidak mendengar penolakan yang diucapkan oleh Kushina, indera pendengarannya seolah tidak berfungsi, ia terlalu tenggelam pada rangsangan seksualnya sendiri yang semakin lama terasa semakin kuat. Yang ada dikepala Kiba tadi hanya satu, yaitu bagaimana ia harus menandai Kushina sebagai wanitanya, dan bagaimana ia harus memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang semakin tinggi pada wanita tersebut.

Tapi Kiba melupakan satu hal ketika itu, ia lupa bahwa Kushina bukanlah seorang wanita yang bisa dikuasai secara paksa, ia lupa bahwa Kushina adalah ibu dari Naruto. Dan tentu saja, seperti putranya, Kushina juga memiliki kemampuan untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Kiba tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi saat ia berusaha membungkam mulut Kushina dengan mulutnya sendiri, seluruh tubuh pemuda Inuzuka tersebut tiba-tiba melayang mengikuti gerakannya sendiri. Dan setelah itu, ia tiba-tiba berada dalam keadaan terbaring di tanah yang mulai basah akibat gerimis hujan.

Setelah itu semuanya berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Kushina merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang diterimanya, wanita bermata violet itu kemudian memaki Kiba, mengatakan bahwa semua yang terjadi selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan untuk memperparah keadaan, ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Lalu tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Kiba untuk membalas kata-katanya, Kushina pergi begitu saja. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kendaraannya sendiri, dan setelah itu beranjak pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

Konyol bukan ?

Semuanya sirna begitu saja, seluruh rencananya ia musnahkan sendiri karena ia tidak bisa menguasai nafsunya.

Oleh sebab itu, Kiba terpaksa menggunakan jalan terakhir. Semula ia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi situasi berkata lain, sekarang dalam keadaan seperti ini, sangatlah mustahil untuk membuat Kushina mau membuka hatinya pada Kiba. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tahu bahwa sekarang satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia tempuh untuk mendapatkan wanita impiannya hanya satu, yaitu dengan menghilangkan satu-satunya penghalang diantara mereka berdua.

Ya, ia harus menyingkirkan Naruto. Untuk bisa mendapatkan Kushina, ia harus terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan si tolol itu. Barulah setelah Naruto disingkirkannya, ia akan bisa mendapatkan Kushina, mungkin tidak dengan rencana-rencana liciknya, mungkin harus dengan menggunakan cara yang lebih keras, tapi yah, ia tidak peduli, selama ia bisa menikmati tubuh Kushina dan menguasai hati wanita tersebut, maka ia tidak lagi peduli dengan segala hal di dunia ini.

"Hari yang buruk ?" tanya bartender berambut perak yang berdiri didekatnya.

Kiba menorehkan pandangannya kearah pria tersebut, namanya Mizuki, ia adalah pemilik bar kecil yang terletak di salah satu sudut bagian terkumuh Konoha. Mizuki adalah seorang pria yang cukup tampan, ia juga cukup terkenal di dunia lingkungannya, entah itu sebagai pemilik bar, atau sebagai pimpinan sekelompok berandal yang kerap berseteru dengan pihak kepolisian.

Kiba mengenal Mizuki lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Jauh sebelum pemuda berambut hitam itu diadopsi oleh keluarga Inuzuka. Bisa dikatakan dulu Kiba berhutang pada sosok Mizuki, tidak sekali dua kali saja pria itu pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya, baik dari rasa lapar, atau dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Hari yang sangat buruk..." ujar Kiba lemah seraya menghela nafasnya.

Mizuki tersenyum melihat kawan lamanya berada dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia sangat mengenal Kiba, dan ia tahu bahwa tidak banyak hal di dunia ini yang dapat membuat seorang Kiba berlaku seperti itu. "Ceritakan padaku."

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku mengacau."

"Tck, kau selalu mengacau Kiba, sekarang katakan padaku kenapa kau kelihatan lesu begitu setelah 'seperti biasanya' kau mengacaukan sesuatu ?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengacau sebelumnya !" protes Kiba.

"Yea tentu saja." Balas Mizuki sinis.

"Brengsek, berikan aku segelas lagi !" Kiba mendengus kesal sembari mendorong gelas kosong dihadapannya kearah Mizuki.

Mizuki hanya tertawa ketika ia melihat reaksi tersebut, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ia lalu mengisi ulang gelas whiskey tadi, dan memberikannya pada Kiba. "Segelas whiskey untuk tuan besar Kiba."

Kiba merenggut gelas tersebut dengan kasar, memandanginya sejenak, lalu menghabiskan seluruh isinya hanya dalam dua tegukan besar. "Hahhh..."

"Whoa... kau benar-benar sedang kesal rupanya ya ?"

"Mizuki, jika kau tidak bisa diam maka aku akan membakar bar kecilmu ini."

"Sial Kiba, apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya." Pria berambut kelabu itu mengerutkan keningnya, jika tadi ia tidak terlalu peduli, sekarang ia benar-benar penasaran.

"..."

"Kau tidak mau cerita ?"

"Kau masih ingat wanita yang kuceritakan padamu itu ?"

"Yah, mengingat setiap hari kau selalu membicarakan tentangnya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa ?"

"Well, hari ini aku berusaha untuk... err... menciumnya, dan dia menamparku."

Mizuki membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil berusaha memproses kata-kata temannya, setelah sadar ia kemudian berkata. "Tolol ! Kau tahu dengan begitu kau sama saja sudah mengakhirinya !"

"Kau pikir aku sekarang minum whiskey murahan ini karena aku suka ! Brengsek Mizuki, aku sedang pusing !"

Mizuki menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melonggarkan pita hitam di kerah kemeja seragam bartender yang ia kenakan. "Sayang sekali sobat... aku turut berduka."

"..."

"Tapi menurutku kau tidak seharusnya menyerah begitu saja."

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu ?"

"Yah, kau masih punya rekaman itu kan ? Jika masih, berarti kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memerasnya... lagipula kau tolol, bukankah dulu wanita itu pernah menawarkan padamu untuk tidur dengannya ?"

"Tidak semudah itu..."

"Apanya ? Bagiku itu kedengaran sangat sederhana, lagipula kau juga sudah sering melakukannya pada beberapa orang gadis... dan korban pertamamu, aku masih ingat benar wajahnya, siapa nama wanita itu ? Kalau tidak salah dia guru sekolahmu juga kan ? Emm Karina- eh bukan, Kirina ?"

"Kurenai..." Kiba tidak bisa menyembunyikan sungging di bibirnya, memori pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk sejenak mengingat sosok Kurenai yang menggeliat dibawah tubuhnya.

Kiba ketika itu baru berusia empat belas tahun.

"Nah itu dia ! Tck, aku bahkan masih agak iri denganmu, wanita itu kelihatan _panas_ sekali, bagaimana jika meminjamkannya padaku ?" Mizuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jika bisa sih boleh saja, dia sudah lama meninggalkan Konoha..." ujar Kiba kesal.

"Awww sayang sekali !" Mizuki kelihatan kecewa. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan teman sekelasmu yang itu ?"

"Siapa ? Hinata-chan ?"

"Ya, dia kelihatannya boleh juga."

"Mizuki, Hinata-chan adalah seorang Hyuga. Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, maka keluarga Hyuga bukan hanya akan menghabisiku, tapi juga memutilasi seluruh tubuku. Lagipula aku tidak menginginkan wanita lain..."

"Ha ? Bukankah kau sendiri yang tergila-gila pada teman sekelasmu itu ?"

"Aku tidak tergila-gila padanya... lagipula itu dulu."

"Well, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku... wanita yang satu ini aku tidak bisa banyak berkomentar, selain rekaman suara darimu aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya."

Kiba terdiam, sengaja memang ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan foto Kushina pada orang lain. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena rasa posesifnya yang tinggi, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa Kushina tidak pernah akan ia bagikan pada siapa-siapa, dia adalah wanitanya, dan miliknya seorang. "Entahlah... aku pusing."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan terus mengganggumu sampai kau mau cerita kan ?"

"Brengsek, baiklah !"

Kiba hanya bisa memutar matanya ketika ia melihat reaksi dari Mizuki, pria itu tersenyum puas sebelum kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk diatasnya. "Jadi ?"

"Seperti yang pernah kubilang padamu... aku tidak bertujuan untuk menidurinya saja. Aku... aku menginginkannya secara penuh kau mengerti ? Aku menginginkan _nya_ untuk meinginginkanku... mengerti tidak ? Tck, ini sulit untuk diutarakan..." ujar Kiba sambil terus berusaha untuk merangkai kata-kata yang sesuai dengan maksudnya. "Aku harus terlebih dahulu meruntuhkan prinsipnya Mizuki... dan itu sudah hampir berhasil kulakukan. Awalnya kau tahu sendiri dari ceritaku kan ? Dia sangat membenciku, tapi perlahan aku bisa membuatnya menerima kehadiranku, lalu menerima pujian-pujian dariku, dan setelah itu juga menerima sedikit sentuhan-sentuhan dariku..."

Mizuki berseringai. "Sentuhan seperti apa ?"

"Itu tidak penting..." jawab Kiba sambil tertawa pelan. "Setelah itu aku sudah mulai bisa meruntuhkan prinsipnya sedikit demi sedikit. Semuanya terlihat dari matanya, ia kebingungan, ia goyah, dan aku hanya sedikit lagi saja memberikan dorongan." Lanjutnya.

" _Tapi_ ?"

" _Tapi_ semuanya sekarang menjadi percuma... karena ketololanku sendiri... karena terlalu bernafsu, aku mengacaukan semua itu."

Mizuki hanya bisa bersiul setelah mendengarnya. "Kelihatannya benar-benar merepotkan."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu separuhnya." Tambah Kiba.

"Lalu kau mau menyerah saja ?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak... aku masih punya rencana, hanya satu saja masalahku."

"Dan itu adalah ?"

"Naruto."

Mizuki mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak pernah mengenal Naruto, tapi pria berambut kelabu itu tahu bahwa Kiba sangat membencinya. "Erhh... maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melihat korelasi diantara masalah wanitamu dan anak bernama Naruto itu."

Kiba mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun hal tersebut tiba-tiba urung dilakukannya. Pemuda Inuzuka itu kemudian berseringai lebar sambil mengunci pandangannya kearah Mizuki. "Wanita yang kuinginkan adalah ibunya."

Mizuki membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil berusaha memproses kata-kata temannya, setelah sadar ia kemudian berteriak. "BANGSAT ! HAHAHA ! KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK KIBA AHAHAHA !"

Suasana bar kecil tersebut kemudian menjadi sedikit ramai, Mizuki yang tertawa terpingkal begitu keras tiba-tiba saja menyampaikan pada para pengikutnya yang kebetulan sedang bersantai di bar untuk memesan segelas minuman apa saja tanpa perlu bayar. Lalu setelah itu mereka semua bersulang untuk Kiba.

Mizuki mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu ?"

"Ayolah !" ujar Mizuki sambil memukul meja dengan sebelah tangannya. "Katakan padaku bagaimana caraku membantumu. Kau bilang kau harus menyingkirkan terlebih dahulu musuhmu itu kan ? Mari kita lakukan, kau mau hajar dia dimana ? Atau kita culik saja dia ?"

Kiba tersenyum licik. Tidak sulit kan ? Sejak semula memang kedatangannya kesini adalah untuk meminta bantuan Mizuki. Kiba mungkin agak bodoh, tapi dia tidak idiot. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menandingi Naruto, pemuda tolol itu harus diakui walau kepalanya kosong, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang cukup berbahaya. Karena itu ia tidak bisa membereskannya secara langsung tanpa bantuan orang lain.

Mulanya memang ia hendak meminta bantuan Sasuke, para tukang pukul Uchiha pastinya akan jauh lebih berbahaya daripada kelompok berandalan seperti Mizuki. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia terpaksa tidak bisa meminta bantuan Sasuke. Kenapa ? Karena dengan begitu, sahabat Uchihanya itu akan tahu bahwa dia telah mengacau. Sejak semula Sasuke sudah memperingatkan Kiba untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, jika sampai Sasuke tahu tentang apa yang dialaminya sekarang, maka tentu saja pemuda Uchiha itu akan menceramahinya tanpa henti.

"Mizuki, aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain." Kiba berbohong.

"Omong kosong !"

"Dengar, Naruto adalah seorang ahli taijutsu... dia selalu mendapat peringkat satu di setiap pertandingan... dia bukan orang biasa-biasa saja."

Mizuki menghela nafasnya, kadang-kadang Kiba memang terlalu 'lurus' cara berpikirnya. "Kiba, aku tidak akan bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya..."

"Ah, ya... tentu saja," Kiba tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berkata, "kau benar-benar yakin ?

"Kau buat rencananya, aku akan perintahkan anak-anak untuk bergerak kapan saja yang kau mau."

"Aku sudah punya rencana sebenarnya, cuma aku pusing saja dari tadi karena aku kekurangan orang."

"Sekarang tidak lagi kan ?" seringai Mizuki. "Bagaimana rencanamu ?" lanjutnya.

"Culik dia ke sebuah gudang, lalu ikat atau gantung dia disana, barulah setelah itu aku akan menunjukkan padanya bahwa selama ini tanpa dia ketahui aku dan ibunya berkencan, dengan sedikit bumbu tambahan tentunya... yah... kau tahu lah, seks," Ujar Kiba dengan senyum liciknya yang menghiasi wajah. "setelah itu baru kita buat dia sedikit cacat. Aku juga butuh jaminan agar kedepannya dia tidak tiba-tiba menyerangku kan ?"

"Hoo... kau mau menghancurkan fisik dan mentalnya juga ? Menarik... benar-benar menarik." Komentar Mizuki. "Kapan kita mau melakukannya ?"

Kiba mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalik. "Sekarang ?"

"Kau tahu dia dimana ?" Mizuki balas bertanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dirumahnya, tidak... dia pasti ada dirumahnya, dan aku bisa memancing dia keluar."

"Baiklah." Mizuki kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, ia berjalan mengitari meja bar sambil melepas kancing kemejanya lalu berhenti tepat disamping Kiba. "Hei semuanya !" Mizuki menepuk tangannya, meminta perhatian pada para pengikutnya yang sedang menikmati minuman pesanan mereka di sekitar bar.

"Kiba, kau punya foto anak itu ?" bisik Mizuki.

"Ah, ada sebentar." Balas Kiba sambil merogoh ponselnya dan membuka file gambar serta foto yang tersimpan disana. "Ini, aku tidak punya foto dia sendirian, _Kami_ , buat apa aku menyimpan fotonya... tapi ini foto kelasku, ini yang namanya Naruto." Ia kemudian menunjukkan sosok Naruto pada foto tersebut pada Mizuki.

Mizuki mengerutkan keningnya sambil memperhatikan foto. "Kelihatan biasa-biasa saja."

"Percayalah padaku... dia _tidak_ biasa-biasa saja."

"Well... terserah katamu." Mizuki mengangkat kedua bahu sebelum ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada para pengikut setianya. "Kita punya pekerjaan teman-temanku, hari ini, kita akan membantu salah satu saudara kita Kiba. Dia memiliki seorang musuh, seorang penghalang yang mengganggunya. Tentunya sebagai saudara kita tidak akan membiarkan musuh Kiba begitu saja kan ? Tidak ! Kita akan memberikan pelajaran padanya ! Ayo keluarkan ponsel kalian dan aku akan mengirim foto pada kalian semua... target kita adalah anak berambut pirang di foto ini..."

"Kita akan membunuhnya bos ?" salah satu pengikut Mizuki bertanya.

"Err..." Mizuki kelihatan agak ragu, ia lalu menoleh kearah Kiba dan berkata. "Kau mau membunuhnya atau sesuai rencana tadi ?"

"Jangan... jangan membunuhnya, biar dia menggantung dirinya sendiri ketika aku beritahukan bahwa aku bermain dengan ibunya saat ia sedang belajar di sekolah." Kiba berseringai.

"Nah, begitulah." Ujar Mizuki pada para anak buahnya. "Tidak perlu terlalu agresif. Kita hanya perlu menculiknya saja, dan setelah itu baru kita bisa bersenang-senang dengannya."

"Apakah wajahnya terlihat imut bos ?" Anak buahnya yang lain bertanya.

"Hahaha... kenapa ? Kau mau memakainya ?"

"Yah, jika dia kelihatan imut kenapa tidak ?" ujar anak buahnya itu lagi, kali ini dengan wajah yang kelihatan penuh nafsu.

"Kiba ?"

"Tentu saja... kau boleh pakai dia sepuasnya setelah aku bicara dengannya... dan kau boleh bawa dia pulang sekalian jika kau mau."

"Whoa ! Terima kasih bos, Kiba-san !"

"Ya, ya, sekarang kau siapkan kendaraan... aku akan bagikan foto ini dulu, beritahu padaku jika semuanya sudah siap, dan errr... jangan lupa bawa 'mainan' kita untuk berjaga-jaga." Ujar Mizuki.

"Baik bos !" anak buahnya tersebut kemudian bergegas meninggalkan bar, tapi sesuatu yang tidak terduga tiba-tiba terjadi.

Baru saja ia keluar dari bar tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terpental masuk. Agak lucu memang kelihatannya, sosok gendut pria tersebut nampak seperti babi terbang ketika tubuhnya melayang di udara. Beberapa temannya yang berdiri menghalangi arah luncurnya, ikut terpental ketika secara tidak sengaja tubuhnya membentur mereka. Ekspresi semua orang didalam bar tersebut kelihatan konyol, mata mereka terbuka lebar, sedangkan rahang mereka terjatuh ketika menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. Barulah ketika tubuh pengikut Mizuki itu membentur daratan, menghasilkan suara yang agak membuat perut mual, mereka semua memejamkan mata dan mulutnya secara bersamaan.

Yang terjdi selanjutnya benar-benar membuat nafas Kiba berhenti. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tiba-tiba melangkah masuk kedalam bar. Sorot matanya menusuk kearah Kiba, garis mulutnya melengkung kebawah, menunjukkan isi hatinya yang sedang buruk.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot..." ujar pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Sudut pelabuhan Konoha, salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru... (08.30 PM)

"Tck... begini nona, jika kau tidak mau berhenti menangis kepalaku bisa meledak, demi _Kami_ aku sedang berusaha untuk istirahat disini." Kankuro mendengus sambil berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal sofa.

Wanita yang dimaksud tersebut menyorot tajam kearah Kankuro, tidak peduli dengan keadaan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. "Lalu kau mau aku tertawa ? Kau tidak sadar apa yang tengah terjadi ! Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hati !"

Kankuro menghembuskan seluruh oksigen dari paru-parunya sambil memutar bola matanya, Mikoto memang cantik, _Kami_ , dia mungkin wanita tercantik yang pernah dijamah oleh pengelihatannya, tapi kecantikan tersebut ternyata ditukar dengan kelembutan yang sama sekali tidak terpancar dari sikapnya. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah berkata begitu, tapi kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi, setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat jika kau masih merasa segar !"

"Apa sebenarnya masalahmu !" desis Mikoto.

"Masalahku ? Aku tidak bisa _tidur_!"

Mikoto tentu saja tidak terima dengan perkataan tersebut, bagaimana mungkin pria disebelahnya ini bisa berkata begitu, apakah dia tidak menyadari konflik yang kini sedang dideritanya ? Naruto, Naruto baru saja menghabisi nyawa seseorang, dan itu adalah salahnya. Dia telah menodai pemuda kesayangannya itu, Naruto yang selalu penuh kasih dan tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum, jatuh dalam lubang kegelapan karena dengan bodohnya di malam terkutuk itu, Mikoto mengajak Kushina mengunjungi klub.

"Ah ! Ah ! Apaan-apaan ini !" tiba-tiba berbagai macam benda berterbangan menghantam kepala Kankuro, bungkus tisu, kaleng minuman kosong, bahkan charger ponselnya sendiri menghantam Kankuro tepat didahinya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu !" hardik Mikoto, emosinya semakin tumpah, air matanya semakin membanjir. "Naru-chan, Naru-chan melakukan itu karena _aku_! Semuanya adalah salahku ! Aku menghancurkan hidupnya ! _Kami_! Aku telah menghancurkan hidupnya." Ia kemudian membenamkan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan.

"Ini bukan salahmu nona..." Kankuro berkata pelan, bagaimanapun juga ia merasa simpati padanya, kelihatan jelas sekali bahwa bagi wanita ini 'Naruto' bukan hanya sekedar kerabat dekat, ada suatu hubungan khusus yang mereka jalin, dan apapun hubungan tersebut, ia tahu bahwa hubungan itu memiliki kekuatan. "Dan percayalah... aku juga tidak mau menyalahkan Naruto... bukan berarti yang dilakukannya itu benar, memang mungkin salah, tapi itu semua bisa masuk akal... setidaknya begitu bagiku."

Mikoto tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya yang justru malah semakin menjadi.

"Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik... kau tahu dulu dia pernah menyelamatkan adikku ?"

"A-adikmu ?" Mikoto menggulirkan bola mata onyx-nya kearah Kankuro.

Kankuro menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, Gaara hampir sama dengan Naruto sekarang."

"Sama bagaimana ?" tanya Mikoto heran.

"Sama seperti Naruto sekarang, Gaara juga dulu pernah jatuh dalam kegelapannya..." ujar Kankuro sambil mencari posisi baringan yang lebih nyaman, pemuda itu lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "sebenarnya begini, aku dan Gaara memiliki ibu yang berbeda, ayah kami menjalin hubungan dengan dua wanita, dari yang pertama dia memiliki aku dan adikku Temari sebagai anaknya, dan dari wanita yang kedua, dia mendapatkan Gaara... tapi berbeda denganku atau Temari, perlakuan tou-san pada Gaara sangat keras. Bahkan cenderung keji. Bukan hanya hukuman fisik yang diberikan oleh tou-san pada Gaara, tapi ia juga menghancurkan hatinya, ia selalu menghinanya, ia mengatakan bahwa oba-san adalah wanita penggoda, pelacur, dan bahkan tou-san pernah bilang bahwa ia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa Gaara adalah anaknya."

"..." Mikoto terdiam, sosok ayah yang dimaksud oleh Kankuro sedikit mengingatkannya pada Fugaku yang juga memberikan doktrin pada Sasuke untuk membencinya.

Kankuro berusaha tersenyum, tapi sorot matanya tidak bisa berbohong, kesedihan jelas sekali nampak disana. "Menyedihkan memang, tapi aku tidak bercanda. Dan ketika itu aku cukup salut pada Gaara, karena entah sehebat apapun tou-san mengatakan hal buruk tentang oba-san, Gaara tetap mencintai ibunya... ia tetap mencintai oba-san walau pada kenyataannya mereka sendiri belum pernah bertemu ketika itu."

Mikoto masih terdiam, mulanya ia memang terkesan tidak terlalu tertarik mendengar kisah dari Kankuro, tapi sekarang diam-diam rasa penasarannya semakin besar.

"Gaara... dia selalu bermimpi tentang bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu, dia selalu merasa kesepian setiap kali melihatku dan Temari menghabiskan waktu bersama okaa-san, dia merasa iri setiap kali melihat teman-temannya dijemput oleh ibu mereka ketika mereka pulang dari sekolah. Tidak salah tentunya dia berpikiran seperti itu, karena pada dasarnya Gaara juga menginginkan hal yang sama, dia ingin merasakan cinta dari seorang ibu. Dan sejauh yang ia saksikan langsung, ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa setiap ibu di dunia ini pasti mencintai anaknya, begitupula ibunya, ia merasa yakin di suatu tempat, entah dimana, sang ibu juga menyimpan perasaan tersebut pada dirinya. Keyakinan tersebutlah yang kemudian memberikannya kekuatan."

"Kenapa ayahmu melakukan itu padanya ?" tanya Mikoto yang sudah mulai tenggelam dalam kisah tersebut.

Kankuro hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percayalah, pertanyaan itu sempat juga menghantuiku selama bertahun-tahun. Perlu kau ketahui nona, organisasi yang dipimpin oleh Gaara sekarang ini dulunya tidak memiliki pemimpin. Mereka dijalankan oleh para tetua, dan tou-san hanyalah bertugas sebagai tangan kanan mereka. Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa tou-san berbuat begitu pada Gaara, tapi setelah lama akhirnya aku tahu. Tou-san melakukan itu untuk melindungi istrinya, para tetua memaksa tou-san untuk melakukan itu pada Gaara dibawah ancaman, jika tou-san tidak melakukannya maka mereka akan menghabisi oba-san."

"Ayahmu diancam ?"

"Ya, seperti yang kubilang... ayahku hanyalah tangan kanan para tetua saja, dan sama sekali tidak berdaya dihadapan mereka." pemuda Suna itu menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa para tetua melakukan itu ?"

"Karena mereka menginginkan Gaara menjadi 'alat'. Mereka ingin menghancurkan perasaan Gaara, dan merubahnya menjadi alat yang kelak bisa mereka gunakan sesuai keinginan mereka. Jika kau bertanya, kenapa Gaara ? Jawabannya mudah, secara legal Gaara mewarisi seluruh perusahaan para tetua. Para tetua ini tidak memiliki kekuatan hukum, mereka hidup di garis yang berlawanan dengan hukum, sedangkan secara sudut pandang hukum sendiri, seluruh aset ketika itu memang dipegang oleh tou-san, dan kemudian akan diturunkan pada Gaara."

"Bagaimana denganmu ?" Mikoto tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, lagipula bukankah seharusnya Kankuro justru menjadi pewaris mendiang ayahnya karena ia adalah anak tertua ? Mikoto tidak terlalu tahu tentang politik di Suna, tapi warisan bagi putra sulung adalah sesuatu yang umum dan tidak hanya dianut oleh keluarga bangsawan di Konoha saja.

"Ha ? Aku ? Tidak, aku tidak mewarisi apa-apa. Cerita tentang tou-san dan okaa-san sebenarnya lebih rumit tapi mudahnya begini, mereka tidak menikah dibawah payung hukum sehingga secara legal, aku ini sebenarnya err... apa sebutannya ? Anak haram ya ? Hahaha..."

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak suka dengan sebutan anak haram. Bagi Mikoto, seorang anak tetaplah seorang anak, mereka semua lahir dalam keadaan suci. Tapi diluar itu semua, cerita dari Kankuro masih terlalu abstrak baginya, ia tidak menemukan korelasi antar cerita tersebut dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang.

Karena itu kemudian Mikoto bertanya. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naru-chan ?"

Kankuro tersenyum, ia masih agak kesulitan membayangkan seorang Naruto mendapat sebutan seperti itu."Begini. Suatu hari, bertahun-tahun setelah ditanami kebencian dan diperlakukan layaknya sebuah alat, Gaara mencapai titik batasnya. Secara mental ia mulai goyah, ia merasa muak dan murka dengan dunia. Ia merasa tidak pernah merasa dicintai dan semua itu kemudian merubahnya menjadi seperti monster. Bagi Gaara, dunia tidak pernah memberikannya kebahagiaan, cinta yang ia dambakan dari seorang ibu, tidak kunjung juga ia rasakan, dan sekuat apapun keyakinan Gaara dulu, pada akhirnya keyakinan tersebut runtuh. Ironis memang, karena justru Gaara yang seperti itulah yang selama ini diinginkan para tetua, tapi hal tersebut justru menjadi bumerang bagi mereka, karena yang terjadi setelah itu adalah, Gaara menghabisi menghabisi mereka satu persatu."

"Di... dia..." Mikoto seolah kesulitan untuk menggerakan mulutnya, ia tidak mengenal Gaara dengan begitu baik, tapi walau Gaara siang tadi 'menculik' Mikoto dan bahkan kelihatan tidak segan untuk menggunakan senjata api. Pada akhirnya pemuda berambut maroon tersebut tetap bisa menghindari jatuhnya korban. Dari yang Mikoto saksikan langsung, Gaara sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang, cara bicara pemuda itu kedengaran sangat santun, caranya memperlakukan Mikoto juga sangat hati-hati, karena itu ketika ia mendengar langsung cerita dari Kankuro, Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ya, dia menghabisi mereka dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan kau tahu siapa orang pertama yang dihabisinya ?"

"..." Mikoto menunggu.

"Tou-san."

"Apa !"

"Ya, dia menghabisi tou-san. Hubungan mereka berdua memang seolah ditentang langit, kata terakhir yang tou-san ucapkan pada Gaara ? 'ibumu tidak pernah mencintaimu.' luar biasa kan ?"

" _Kami_..." Mikoto tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa, ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa masa lalu pemuda yang tadi menyelamatkannya dari jeratan Uchiha itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Kiba menghela nafasnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dibalik kepala, kepalanya menghadap kearah langit-langit bangunan. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka mengingat-ingat hal ini, tapi jika setidaknya Mikoto bisa lebih tenang setelah mendengar kisah tersebut, maka masa bodoh dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang menyedihkan... tou-san ketika itu beranggapan bahwa Gaara masih berada dalam kendali para tetua, jadi ia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya ia melakukan itu untuk melindungi Gaara... tou-san tidak pernah membenci Gaara, dia adalah kebanggaannya... tapi yah begitulah yang terjadi, lalu beberapa waktu kemudian mereka bertemu... Gaara dan Naruto... disitulah terjadi perubahan besar dalam hidup Gaara."

"Perubahan ?"

"Setelah para tetua dihabisi, Gaara berperang dengan kelompoknya sendiri. Mereka terpecah belah ketika tahu para tetua sudah tewas, namun Gaara dengan kepala dinginnya berhasil menyatukan kembali mereka semua. Dan jadilah organisasi yang sekarang, Suna bersatu, lalu ekspansi mereka pada Konoha dilakukan."

"..."

"Tapi tidak semudah itu memang meruntuhkan Konoha. Orochimaru memastikan hal itu, keluarga Uchiha, Senju, dan entah satu lagi apa... aku lupa... mereka menggunakan jasa Orochimaru untuk menghentikan Gaara. Disitulah Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara... atau tepatnya mereka bertarung."

"Bertarung ?" Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya, bayangan tentang Naruto yang sedang bertarung sama sekali tidak kelihatan menarik baginya, bagaimana jika dia terluka ? bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu ? Sejak awal memang ia tidak pernah setuju ketika dulu Kushina mendaftarkan Naruto masuk dalam sebuah perguruan taijutsu.

"Yea, _Kami,_ Naruto benar-benar kuat kau tahu itu ? Gaara yang kupikir tadinya tidak terkalahkan... dia dibuat hancur oleh Naruto, aku punya rekaman mereka ketika sedang bertarung jika kau mau lihat." Kankuro tersenyum, ia tidak bohong ketika berkata bahwa dirinya benar-benar kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto.

"Naruto memang atlit taijutsu."

"Atlit." Dengus Kankuro yang kedengaran tidak setuju dengan sebutan tersebut. "Dia bukan atlit, dia mesin penghancur. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena ini titik temu yang mau kau dengar... titik temu antar Naruto dan Gaara... Gaara yang sudah kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya, dikalahkan oleh Naruto. Adikku yang tadinya berpikir bahwa kegelapan dalam hatinya tidak bisa ditandingi, dibuat bertekuk lutut dihadapan seorang pemuda yang seumuran dengannya, pemuda bernama Naruto... dan kau tahu apa yang diucapkan Naruto pada Gaara setelah mereka bertarung... ketika Gaara terkapar ditanah sambil memandangi Naruto dengan penuh kebencian ?"

"A-apa ?" rasa penasaran wanita berkulit salju itu kembali muncul.

"Dia bilang... _aku mau jadi temanmu_."

Mikoto terenyuh mendengar hal terseut, Naruto yang seperti itulah yang ia kenal, Naruto yang tidak pernah mau menyerah, Naruto yang selalu dapat menemukan titik cerah dalam kegelapan. Refleks, tangan Mikoto kemudian bergerak menutupi mulut untuk menghentikan tangis harunya yang seolah mau pecah. "Na-Naru-chan mengatakan itu ?"

"Dia melakukan _lebih_ dari sekedar itu... dia mengunjungi Gaara di rumah sakit setiap hari... pagi dan malam... dia terus menerus berbicara, kadang melantur, membuat Gaara sedikit agak frustasi juga, tapi di sisi lain membuatnya juga merasa diterima... mungkin ketika itu baru satu kali ada orang yang mau menerima Gaara sebagai dirinya sendiri, menjadi temannya, dan berbagi dengannya... walau yah, untuk menjaga gengsi adikku yang keras kepala itu awalnya bersikap dingin."

"Seperti itukah mereka saling kenal ?"

"Yup, tapi tidak berhenti disitu karena setelah itu Gaara mendapat masalah baru."

"Apa ?"

"Aku tentu saja... kau pikir aku mau begitu saja membiarkannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada tou-san ?"

"Tapi bukankah kalian..."

"Sekarang ya... tapi dulu... Tck, bahkan ketika di rumah sakit si Naruto itu sedikit membuatku kesal, karena tadinya aku berencana untuk menghabisi adikku disana. Setelah kembali ke Suna kesempatanku berkurang, dan aku juga mulai melihat perubahan darinya, Gaara... untuk pertama kalinya kulihat tersenyum ketika ia berbicara dengan Naruto di ponsel, tapi tetap dia masih menaruh dendam pada masa lalunya, kau tahulah, dia masih merasa kehadirannya di dunia ini tidak diinginkan, dia merasa tou-san dan oba-san membencinya... dan itu kadang membuatnya stress juga."

"Lalu ?"

"Lagi-lagi Naruto... dia bilang... dia bilang pada Gaara bahwa, _tidak ada di dunia ini ibu yang membenci anaknya sendiri_."

Mikoto terdiam, sekilas sosok Sasuke melintas dibenaknya, mungkin untuk yang satu ini ia tidak begitu setuju dengan Naruto.

"Dan suatu hari... entah darimana... tiba-tiba Gaara datang ke flatku... dia melakukan seiza disana, dan memberikan sepucuk senjata api padaku sambil berkata ' _balaskan dendam tou-sama, bunuh aku_...' Bisa kau bayangkan itu ?" ujar Kankuro sambil tertawa, tawa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan untuk menutupi perasaan lain yang berada dibaliknya. Kesedihan.

"..."

"Aku tentu saja terkejut, tapi tidak menolaknya. Kurenggut senjata api tersebut, kutempelkan moncongnya tepat di kening Gaara, dan tiba-tiba aku mendengarnya... aku mendengar ia berbisik pelan dengan kedua mata yang terpejam... _maafkan aku tou-sama... okaa-sama._ ' Lalu Temari muncul, ia merampas senjataku, dan mendekap Gaara... mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memaafkannya... mengatakan padanya bahwa baginya, Gaara juga merupakan saudara sedarahnya dan dia akan selalu mencintai Gaara layaknya seorang kakak mencintai adiknya..."

"..."

"Aneh ya ? Jadi begini, Gaara menemukannya... ia menemukan sepucuk surat yang ditulis oleh tou-san dan oba-san... surat yang mengatakan bahwa mereka meminta maaf sebesarnya pada Gaara karena telah membuatnya menderita, semua alasannya tertera disana, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya satu persatu karena terlalu panjang. Tapi pada intinya, ketika itu juga Gaara sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya ternyata mencintai dirinya... dan setelah bicara panjang lebar akhirnya aku bisa juga merasakan penderitaan Gaara... sejak itu juga hubunganku dengannya menjadi dekat, bahkan sekarang aku tidak akan segan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk adik bungsuku yang satu itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu kandungnya ? Apakah dia memang sudah..."

"Oh, tidak. Dia masih ada sekarang, dan dia tinggal bersama kami semua. oba-san bahkan menangani berbagai urusan perusahaan bersama Temari. Selama ini oba-san hidup sendirian, tou-san sengaja memberikan identitas palsu padanya agar ia bisa selamat dari kejaran para tetua... berat memang untuknya, tapi selama ini ia tidak bisa melakukan kontak pada siapa-siapa karena takut keberadaannya tercium oleh tetua, bukan takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, tapi takut para tetua melakukan sesuatu pada putranya ketika mereka tahu bahwa ia masih hidup."

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya, merasa menemukan sesuatu yang terkesan janggal. "Bukankah katamu tadi para tetua mengancam untuk menyakiti ibu kandung Gaara ? Jika benar begitu, kenapa justru para tetua tidak tahu apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak ?"

"Awalnya begitu, tapi setelah beberap lama, akhirnya tou-san menggunakan langkah drastis dan memalsukan kematian oba-san, sehingga sejak itu juga para tetua tidak bisa mengancamnya. Tapi sayangnya setelah itu justru para tetua menggunakan Gaara sebagai ancaman berikutnya, mereka mengancam untuk menyakiti dan bahkan mengeksekusi Gaara." Jawab Kankuro.

"Tapi tentu mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Gaara bukan ? Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang jika Gaara adalah pewarisnya."

"Kankuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jika Gaara mati menurutmu pada siapa warisan itu akan turun ?"

Mikoto berpikir untuk beberapa saat, lalu ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah. "Kepadamu ?"

Kankuro tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Mudah kan ? Masih ada aku, masih ada Temari, walaupun tidak secara legal, tetap saja aku adalah anaknya dan hukum di Suna mengatakan bahwa 'anak haram' bisa mewarisi secara penuh kekayaan ayahnya jika tidak ada lagi pewaris lain."

Keduanya lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Mikoto tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-apakah ibunya memaafkan Gaara yang telah..."

"Menghabisi tou-san ?" Kankuro menyambung pertanyaan tersebut.

Mikoto sebenarnya merasa malu karena telah menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya bukan urusan dia. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur mendengar kisah tentang Gaara, rasa penasarannya menjadi terlalu besar, dan ketika itu sambil menunduk Mikoto hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana ? Jika kau berada di posisinya ?"

"A-aku akan memaafkannya..."

"Oba-san juga memaafkannya, siapa yang mau menyalahkan Gaara ? Bahkan jika aku yakin tou-san pun akan mengerti kenapa Gaara melakukan itu padanya..."

Suasana mendadak sunyi, hanya suara mesin pendingin ruangan saja yang terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Orochimaru memang sengaja memberikan kebebasan bagi Mikoto dan Kankuro untuk beristirahat di ruangan ini, pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu tadi mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri masih harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan dan tidak bisa menemani mereka.

"Karena itu... kupikir jika Naruto bisa menyelamatkan Gaara, maka seharusnya Gaara juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya."

Mikoto mengangguk pelan, hati kecilnya berharap demikian, tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa semuanya tidak akan berjalan semudah itu.

"Sekarang... kuharap kau berhenti menangis, karena itu tidak akan membantumu, jika kau mau melakukan sesuatu maka persiapkan saja dirimu untuk menemui Naruto ketika ia datang kesini."

Mikoto menggulirkan bola mata onyxnya kearah jendela yang bersebalahan langsung dengan lautan, di malam seperti ini suasana laut benar-benar kelihatan gelap. "Apa menurutmu... Naru-chan akan berubah ?"

"Percayalah padaku, dia sudah berubah. Dan perubahan apapun itu, yang jelas perubahan tersebut hanya akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk."

Mikoto terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Seperti adikmu ?"

"Seperti Gaara... tapi kau harus ingat juga, pada akhirnya Gaara kembali dari kegelapannya."

"..." Mikoto terdiam, sebagian dirinya masih merasa berat untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah berubah, sebagian lagi juga masih merasa bersalah atas perubahan tersebut, tapi setidaknya sekarang ia mengerti bahwa Naruto memang betul-betul membutuhkan sosok orang lain disampingnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terpuruk dalam kegelapan, dan ia lebih baik ikut jatuh kedalam sana, daripada harus meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Jika kau mencintainya maka tugasmu adalah untuk menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan." ujar Kankuro ringan, dalam hatinya ia merasa bangga dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"A-aku akan melakukannya..."

"Kau tidak mengelak ?"

"Mengelak ?" Mikoto mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan maksud pertanyaan Kankuro.

"Ketika kubilang kau mencintainya." Kankuro berseringai.

Wajah Mikoto seketika itu juga berubah merah, refleks, ia sekali lagi melempar sisa kaleng minuman ringan kearah Kankuro. "Berisik !"

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Kediaman Inuzuka (08.00 PM)

"Brengsek !" Jiraiya mengutuk kesal sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, emosi pria itu menguasai dirinya, marah, kecewa, dan panik semuanya berpadu menjadi satu. Bau gosong yang khas tercium disekitar ruangannya berdiri, dihadapannya seperangkat mesin putar yang khusus dipesan oleh pemiliknya untuk memonitor kamera CCTV sekarang berada dalam keadaan hancur. Layarnya pecah, selubung logam yang membungkus mesin utamanya berantakan, bahkan kadang percikan bunga api juga terlihat keluar dari sana, seiring dengan asap yang terus menerus mengepul.

Sekarang sudah tidak bisa disangkal lagi. Naruto memang benar-benar berada disini, dia melumpuhkan kedelapan orang penjaga yang kini sedang diperiksa oleh tim medis dan polisi, ditambah seorang lagi tentunya, Hana Inuzuka, putri dari korban jiwa pembunuhan ini, yang juga dibuat tidak sadarkan diri oleh Naruto dengan cara yang lembut. Kenapa begitu ? Jiraiya tidak tahu, hanya satu yang pasti, Naruto tadi kesini dengan tujuan untuk menghabisi Tsume Inuzuka, sang pemilik rumah yang sekaligus juga kepala perusahaan Inuzuka.

Dendam ? Politik ? Kebencian ? Pemerasan ? Jiraiya tidak tahu apa alasan putra dari kerabat terdekatnya itu sampai ia tega melakukan hal sekeji ini. Bahkan insting detektifnya sendiri tidak bisa merangkai hipotesis untuk itu. Naruto didalam rekaman tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan ragu, atau amarah. _Kami_ , dia bahkan terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh profesional berdarah dingin. Dia mengeksekusi pembunuhan ini dengan sangat cepat, efisien, dan sangat bersih.

Sesuai kesaksian korban selamat tadi, Naruto selalu berbicara pada mereka sebelum ia melumpuhkan keseluruhannya. Beri jalan atau dilimpuhkan ? Semuanya tidak memberikan jalan, dan semuanya juga berhasil dilumpuhkan. Untuk Hana dan Tsume, Naruto melakukan pendekatan yang berbeda. Ia mulanya berpura-pura terlebih dahulu untuk bertamu, barulah ketika Tsume menyediakan minuman untuknya dan berbicara selama beberapa menit, tiba-tiba sebilah belati yang bersembunyi dibalik jaket kulitnya melesat memutus nadi leher Tsume, setelah itu, hampir diwaktu yang bersamaan, pemuda yang sudah Jiraiya anggap sebagai keponkannya tersebut langsung melepas satu pukulan ringan tepat di ulu hati Hana, membuat gadis tersebut kesulitan untuk bernafas, dan pada akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jiraiya... aku tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto dan Kushina-san," Ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan memasuki ruang monitor, "menu- eh ? Jiraiya ! Apa-apaan kau ! Kau merusaknya !"

"Ya... aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri." Aku pria tersebut.

Kakashi tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut. " _Kami_ , yang mabuk sebenarnya aku atau kau sih ? Kau bisa diskors karena mengganggu penyelidikan bodoh !"

"Aku tidak peduli... aku... aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Bangsat ! Kau sadar tidak ? Kita bicara tentang Naruto !" Hardik Jiraiya, dalam kepanikannya pria paruh baya itu kelihatan benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Sshh ! Jangan keras-keras !" tegur rekan berambut peraknya.

Jiraiya seketika itu juga bungkam, tapi dalam keadaan panik pria itu tidak bisa mengendalikan kedua kakinya sendiri yang terus menerus berjalan mengitari ruangan. "Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang ? Kau mau membawa bukti ini pada Danzo ? Dia akan langsung memberi surat penangkapan pada Naruto ?"

Kakashi tentu saja tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut, memang benar Danzo pasti tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk memeriksa motif pembunuhan ini jika ia telah mengantungi identitas pelaku. Semua orang di departemen kepolisian tahu bagaimana perangai seorang Danzo, dan bagi orang sepertinya, _image_ jauh lebih penting daripada keadilan itu sendiri."Tidak, tidak... aku akan memperlambat proses penyelidikan, tapi kau harus ke tempat Kushina-san sekarang."

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepala. "Baiklah, tapi apa yang akan kau katakan jika Danzo mencariku ?"

"Serahkan itu padaku, yang penting kau temui Naruto dulu dirumahnya dan erh... lakukan sesuatu pada Kushina-san, dia... dia pasti tidak bisa menahan dirinya setelah mendengar tentang keterlibatan Naruto pada kejadian ini."

Jiraiya hanya bisa mengeraskan rahangnya ketika Kakashi mengingatkan pria tersebut tentang Kushina. Seperti yang diketahui sendiri olehnya, Kushina adalah seorang ibu yang sangat protektif pada anaknya, kadang kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan wanita berambut merah itu terlalu berlebihan, dan tidak jarang juga membuatnya memutar mata. Melihat Naruto bertarung di sebuah kejuaraan taijutsu saja Kushina pernah sempat pingsan, sekarang jika ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah melakukan pembunuhan berencana yang diancam oleh hukum Konoha dengan hukuman mati. Tidak mengherankan jika hal tersebut membuat Kushina akan gila.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang !" Jiraiya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi sebelum ia sempat keluar dari sana, pundaknya tiba-tiba tertahan oleh sebelah tangan Kakashi.

"Tunggu ! Kau bawa mobilku saja ini." Kakashi melempar kunci kendaraannya pada Jiraiya, "Aku tidak percaya dengan kecepatan kaleng rongsokan yang kau bawa-bawa itu."

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil sambil merogoh kunci kendaraannya sendiri dan melemparkannya pada Kakashi. Jika situasi tidak mendesak, sebenarnya ia enggan menitipkan kendaraan kesayangannya pada Kakashi, tapi memang benar, mobil sport berlapis chrome metalik berwarna keemasan yang dibawa Kakashi jauh lebih cepat ketimbang milik Jiraiya. "Kaleng rongsokan itu punya nama, Gamabunta."

"Masa bodoh, sekarang cepat pergilah !"

Jiraiya kemudian berlalu, ia masih merasa sedikit emosional, berbeda dengan Kakashi yang sudah mulai fokus dan menghiraukan kondisi mabuknya. Kadang memang polisi berambut itu bisa menemukan titik fokusnya saat berada di posisi-posisi yang menyulitkan seperti ini, sedangkan kebalikannya Jiraiya justru sulit untuk berkonsentrasi jika perasaannya sedang berada dalam tekanaan.

Dalam hatinya kemudian Jiraiya berkata. _"sebenarnya yang mabuk aku atau Kakashi ?"_

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Distrik pengemis Konoha (08.55 PM)

Dalam keadaan berlutut, Naruto dipaksa untuk mengarahkan kepalanya kearah Kiba, rambut pirangnya ditarik keatas oleh seseorang dari belakang, sementara darahnya sendiri terus menerus membanjiri wajah. Naruto tidak ingat siapa orangnya, tapi orang itu menghantam kepalanya dengan sebuah benda tumpul sehingga permukaan kulit disebelah kuningnya sobek.

Dihadapannya, seperti seorang penakluk yang baru saja menguasai kota kastil para dewa, pemuda berambut hitam dengan tato khas Inuzuka dikedua pipinya nampak berdiri tegak. Ia tersenyum, kadang juga tertawa sambil menikmati segelas minuman keras ditangannya, Naruto tidak tahu minuman apa itu, tapi jika boleh ia menebak dari aromanya, kemungkinan besar whiskey.

"Tidak terlalu menyenangkan ya ?" ujar Kiba sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Berlutut dihadapanku, dihadapan laki-laki yang menyetubuhi ibu kandungmu sendiri..."

"Katakan... hukk... hahh... katakan padaku kenapa..." Naruto berusaha untuk berbicara dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang babak belur. Sejak kedatangannya, ia tidak meminta atau menuntut hal apapun dari Kiba selain alasan, ia harus tahu, apa yang pernah dilakukannya sehingga Kiba sampai hati merebut sang ibu darinya.

Kiba menggulirkan bola matanya kearah Mizuki, pria berambut kelabu itu kelihatan menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji dari atas salah satu meja pengunjung yang dijadikan tempat duduk olehnya. "Bagaimana Mizuki ? Menurtmu aku harus menjawabnya atau tidak ?"

"Hmmm..." Mizuki mengisap rokok filter dimulutnya sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Menurutku kita lebih baik bermain-main dulu dengannya, lagipula dia menghajar Yama tadi, kita harus membalas perbuatannya."

"Begitu ?" Kiba tersenyum lebar, ia lalu menorehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. "Menurut temanku kita lebih baik bermain dulu sebelum kuberitahukan Naruto... bagaimana ?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dengan kedua matanya yang hampir tertutup akibat lebam, ia hanya memandang kosong kearah Kiba. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya menghentak mundur, tapal sepatu kulit yang dikenakan oleh Kiba mendarat telak diwajahnya, mematahkan hidung dan memecah pembuluh darah didalamnya. "Ahg !"

"Bangsat ! Kau tahu betapa bencinya aku dengan wajahmu !" Kiba terus menerus menghantamkan kakinya di wajah Naruto. "Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu bangsat ! Anjing ! Makan ini !"

Setelah hantaman kelima, Naruto untuk sesaat kehilangan kesadarannya, tapi pria bernama Mizuki yang tiba-tiba berdiri disebelah Kiba tidak mengizinkan hal itu. Dari dalam kantung kecil yang terikat di ikat pinggangnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam, Naruto tahu benda tersebut, stunner, sebuah alat pengejut yang biasa digunakan untuk melumpuhkan seseorang.

"Kau tahu apa ini ?"

"Mizuki, kita tidak ingin membuat dia kehilangan kesadaran kan ?"

"Oh tenang saja, aku sudah memodifikasi alat ini, tegangannya tidak akan mengakibatkan pingsan... jika aku tempelkan ini dikepalanya seperti begini." Ia kemudian menyengatkan benda tersebut tepat dikepala Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, dan kemudian berkata. "Otak didalam kepalanya bisa terbakar..."

Buram, seluruh pengelihatan Naruto nampak buram, kerongkongannya terasa pedih, sekujur tubuhnya berteriak kesakitan, tapi hatinya tetap tidak bergeming. Jika harus mati, maka matilah, tapi ia tidak akan pergi sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Kiba. "Ka...ta...kan... k-kenapa ?"

Kiba menunjukkan keningnya yang berkerut pada Mizuki. "Kurasa masih kurang Mizuki."

"Kurasa begitu." Balas Mizuki ringan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Dan untuk setidaknya sepuluh menit kedepan, bar kecil di sudut terkumuh Konoha itu memperdengarkan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari seorang Naruto. Pukulan, tendangan, sengatan listrik, bahkan sayatan-sayatan terus menerus dihadiahkan oleh Kiba padanya.

Sampai kemudian putra tunggal dari Minato Namikaze itu terkapar di lantai, tubuhnya yang hampir telanjang dibasahi oleh darah segar, aroma khas darah dan kulit gosong tercium disekitar ruangan tersebut. Jika Naruto tidak memiliki ketahanan tubuh dan kekuatan pikiran, maka mungkin ia sudah sejak tadi kehilangan kesadarannya, atau mungkin juga mati.

Mati. Entah kenapa, kata itu tidak lagi terdengar begitu menakutkan.

"Sudahlah, jika diteruskan dia bisa mati." Ujar Kiba, "coba angkat badannya, suruh dia duduk disana." Ia kemudian menunjuk kearah kursi didekatnya sambil menarik kursi lain untuknya sendiri.

"Angkat dia." Mizuki memerintahkan anak buahnya.

Naruto tidak tahu siapa yang mengangkat tubuhnya, atau bagaimana cara pinggangnya sendiri mampu menahan berat badannya. Tapi sekarang ia sedang berada dalam keadaan duduk, kursi kayu yang digunakannya seketika itu juga basah oleh darah dan keringatnya sendiri, membuat Naruto sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, tapi yah, dalam keadaan seperti ini siapa juga yang mengharapkan service premium.

Sambil menyilangkan kaki, Kiba menyalakan rokok yang terselip dibibirnya. "Kau mau ?" ia menawarkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan, membuat Kiba tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sini biar kubantu." Ujarnya sambil menaruh sebatang rokok filter kesukaannya di mulut Naruto kemudian menyalakan rokok tersebut dengan korek api tembaga miliknya. "Jadi... katakan padaku, apa yang ada dikepala bodohmu itu sehingga kau berani-beraninya mendatangiku disini ?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia hanya menghisap rokok dimulutnya sebelum menyelipkan rokok tersebut diantara dua jari telapak tangannya yang gemetar dan basah oleh darah.

"Kau tadi bilang kau sudah tahu tentang aku dan ibumu ? Jangan-jangan kau tadinya berniat kesini untuk menghajarku ? Begitu maksud kedatanganmu ?"

"Ti-tidak..." jawab Naruto, suaranya kedengaran benar-benar memperihatikan, mungkin akan sama seperti manusia yang tenggorokannya tidak dibasahi air selama satu bulan.

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ? Kenapa ? Kau tidak mau membalas perbuatanku ? Atau kau sudah bisa menerima kenyataan dan berencana memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah ?"

Percuma mendengar ocehan dari Kiba, Naruto sudah mengerti hal itu, pemuda Inuzuka ini memang membencinya, selama di sekolah Kiba walaupun berusaha kelihatan 'jinak' tapi tetap saja sering menjelek-jelekan namanya. Yang kemudian membuat Naruto penasaran adalah alasan pemuda itu berlaku begitu, ia tidak menyangkal bahwa kemungkinan Kiba menggunakan ibunya sebagai alat untuk membuat Naruto menderita, tapi kenapa sampai berbuat sejauh itu ? Naruto tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padanya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang membenci Naruto karena Mikoto, Kiba seharusnya tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya.

"Kenapa... katakan padaku... aku hanya ingin tahu..."

"Bagaimana jika kubilang aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintai ibumu ? Kau percaya tidak ?"

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian berkata 'tidak' sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat darah yang masih mengaliri wajah pemuda tersebut menetes jatuh ke atas kakinya.

Kiba menghela nafas panjang dari mulutnya, ia kemudian bersender pada kursi sambil menghisap rokok yang disimpan disela jari tangan pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku membencimu Naruto... kau terlalu arogan... kau pikir kau tahu segalanya... aku bahkan masih tidak bisa percaya ketika kau berlagak bodoh dihadapanku dulu... tapi dugaanku ternyata benar, kau ternyata tidak mengenalku... selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku selalu membencimu, dan kau melupakanku begitu saja... seperti sampah."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti perkataan Kiba. Tidak mengenalnya ? Sudah sepeluh tahun membencinya ? Semuanya terkesan sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi entah kenapa Kiba sepertinya tidak berbohong. Naruto bisa merasakan emosi yang meluap dari setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda Inuzuka tersebut, sorot matanya yang disinari cahaya redup lampu ruangan pun kelihatan dipenuhi oleh kebencian.

"Kau lihat baik-baik wajahku Naruto... dan ingat-ingat siapa aku..." Kiba menyorot tajam lawan bicaranya, kedua tangan pemuda itu mengepal bersamaan dengan emosinya yang memuncak.

Di sebelah Kiba, Mizuki juga terlihat agak terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Naruto adalah teman sekelasnya, tapi kontras dengan hal tersebut, Kiba tadi mengatakan bahwa ia telah membenci Naruto selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Kiba... kau."

"Sebentar Mizuki." Kiba hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memberikan gestur pada pria berambut kelabu untuk tidak berbicara, tanpa sama sekali melihat kearahnya.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih berusaha untuk mencari tahu maksud perkataan Kiba. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, hanya pikirannya saja yang bekerja, menggali kembali memori-memori lama yang luput dari ingatannya.

Kiba sekali lagi menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar kecewa sekaligus merasa terhina, konyol sekali rasanya, ia memyimpan dendam yang begitu besar selama ini kepada orang yang sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa dia. "Dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, di sebuah panti asuhan... kau dan ibumu pernah menemuiku... kau ingat ?"

"..." Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, ia masih mencoba meresap maksud perkataan Kiba yang kedengaran tidak masuk akal.

"Kau ingat dulu, ketika ibumu diminta untuk mengurus seorang bocah terlantar yang tertangkap ketika ia hendak mencuri untuk mengisi perutnya ? Bocah liar tidak tahu aturan yang tidak bisa berbicara, bocah jalanan yang tidak tahu tata krama, bocah yang tidak pantas berada disana... kau ingat itu Naruto ?"

Seketika itu juga sekilas bayang seorang anak kecil terlintas di benak Naruto, anak kecil berambut hitam yang selalu mengikuti ibunya, mencari perhatiannya, dan memandang kearahnya penuh rasa cemburu setiap Naruto berada didekat sang ibu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring ingatan-ingatan lamanya yang kembali. _Kami_ , bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa melupakannya ! Wajah itu, wajah itu jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa Kiba dan bocah kecil yang ia kenal dulu memiliki kesamaan, tidak, bukan memiliki kesamaan, mereka sama, anak itu adalah Kiba !

Kiba berseringai ketika menyaksikan reaksi pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya, si tolol ini akhirnya mengingat siapa dia, tepat setelah ia juga mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya dengan Kushina. "Rupanya kau mulai ingat..."

"Ka-kau !" Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba tertahan oleh tangan seorang pria yang mengunci lehernya dari belakang, ketika ia bereaksi tadi rupanya orang-orang disekitarnya beranggapan bahwa ia akan menyerang Kiba.

"Ckckck... kau mau menyerangku ? Rupanya kau juga teringat lagi dengan kebencianmu padaku ya ? Bagus jika begitu, karena kita memang sejak dulu saling membenci, kau dan aku, sejak lama sudah bertarung Naruto... dan kau tahu ? Pada akhirnya aku yang menang, akulah yang memiliki ibumu, hatinya, dan tubuhnya..."

Kiba kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Kau percaya tidak padaku jika kubilang bahwa ibumu itu sangat panas tiap kami bermain diranjang ? Dan kau tahu ? Dialah yang pertama kali mengajak aku untuk melakukan itu, dirumahmu Naruto, diatas ranjang cinta yang dulu dia bagi dengan ayah kandungmu. Coba kau dengar ini..."

 _"Kushina-chan kau ada disana ?"_

 _"Kiba-kun..."_

 _"Ah, Kushina-chan kau tahu betapa aku merindukan suaramu ?"_

 _"Hanya suaraku ?"_

 _"Kushina-chan, kau benar-benar membuatku gila..."_

 _"Mmmhh... aku bisa membuatmu ahhh... lebih gila lagi..."_

 _"Kami, Kushina-chan kau tidak akan mundur kan ?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak Kiba-kun, aku sedang membayangkanmu... Aku sedang menyentuh tubuhku sendiri sambil membayangkanmu...sentuhanmu, ciumanmu... aroma tubuhmu... mmmhhh..."_

 _"Hahaha... Kushina-chan kau membuatku ingin cepat-cepat kesana untuk bercinta denganmu. Kapan si bodoh itu kira-kira pergi dari rumah ?"_

 _"Mmmhh..." desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, ia menikmati sentuhannya sendiri, "Jangan bicara hal buruk mhh... tentang ahh... putraku Kiba-kuunn.."_

 _"Maafkan aku Kushina-chan, kau tahu kan aku dan dia adalah sahabat dekat."_

Hampir semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan bar tersebut kemudian tertawa dan bersiul kencang ketika Kiba memperdengarkan rekaman tersebut pada Naruto. Kiba telah menunggu datangnya hari seperti ini selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, hari ketika ia bukan saja berhasil menghancurkan Naruto secara fisik, tapi juga menghancurkan perasaannya. Memang pada kenyataannya ia dan Kushina belum pernah berhubungan seks, tapi Naruto tidak perlu tahu itu kan ?

"Wanita itu kedengarannya liar sekali Kiba-san !"

"Kalau boleh berikan padaku jika kau sudah bosan dengannya Kiba-san."

"Kiba-san, kau memang lelaki sejati !"

Sahutan-sahutan dari para pengikut Mizuki secara bergantian ditujukan pada Kiba. "Maaf, tapi wanita ini tidak akan kubagi pada siapapun, tapi jika kalian mau video ketika kami sedang _bermain_ ,kalian tahu dimana harus mencariku."

Sekali lagi tawa dan sorak terdengar nyaring dari dalam bar kecil milik Mizuki. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Kiba merasa sedikit kesal adalah reaksi yang nampak diwajah Naruto bukanlah reaksi yang diinginkannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan sorakan para pengikut Mizuki, rekaman suara Kushina, atau perkataan-perkataan Kiba tentang ibunya.

"K-karena... i-itukah ?"

Kiba mengerutkan keningnya. "Karena itu ?"

"Karena itukah... k-kau tidur dengan ibuku ? Ka-karena kau... d-dendam padaku ?"

"Bangsat !" emosi Kiba tiba-tiba memuncak, ia kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan melepaskan sebuah pukulan telak yang mendarat di wajah Naruto. "Beginilah Naruto ! Kau benar-benar bajingan !" ia menghardik keras sambil terus memukuli wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau poros dari segalanya ! Dendam !? Ya, aku dendam padamu ! Tapi aku mencintai Kushina ! Dia milikku seorang, bukan milikmu !"

Pukulan terakhir Kiba membuat Naruto tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Harus diakui oleh Naruto bahwa yang terakhir itu memang cukup sakit, sekujur tubuhnya mendadak menjadi sangat lemah karena pukulan itu mendarat tepat di rahangnya, isi kepalanya bergetar, dan kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bahwa kesadarannya sebentar lagi akan hilang.

Beruntung, Kiba ternyata belum selesai dengannya. Tepat ketika Naruto berusaha membalik tubuhnya menghadap keatas, pemuda Inuzuka itu terlebih dahulu merenggut rambut pirang Naruto, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus berdiri untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala. "Dan kau mau tahu sesuatu Naruto ? Ha ? Katakan padaku, kau mau mendengar sesuatu yang menarik tentang ibumu ?" bisiknya kemudian, masih dengan sebelah tangan memegangi rambut Naruto dengan keras, memaksa kepalanya untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah kekasih pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Naruto menggulirkan bola mata birunya kearah Kiba, perlahan tapi pasti pandangan pemuda berambut matahari ini terkunci kearah lawan bicaranya. "Katakan..."

Kiba berseringai. "Ibumu... dia menyukainya, dia menyukai caraku bermain dengan tubuhnya, dia tergila-gila dengan sentuhanku. Ibumu, Kushina-chan, pada akhirnya memilihku Naruto... aku sebagai laki-lakinya... bukan kau... dan jangan pikir aku bodoh, aku tahu kau dan fantasi kotormu... aku tahu kau menginginkan ibumu seperti itu juga Naruto, bagaimana sekarang ? Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya ketika wanita impianmu ternyata diam-diam tidur dengan orang lain dibelakangmu, tidur denganku..."

Jika Naruto mendengar hal ini pagi atau siang tadi, maka hatinya mungkin akan benar-benar hancur, mungkin Naruto akan kehilangan kewarasannya, dan mungkin juga ia sudah menggantung lehernya sendiri. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, Naruto sudah lebih dahulu mengetahui tentang hal tersebut dari orang lain, dan sekarang ia sudah mulai bisa berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri, ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan yang menimpa dirinya, dan walaupun hatinya masih terasa sakit, ia juga sudah mulai bisa menemukan kembali tempat untuk jiwanya kembali berpijak.

Dan hal itulah yang kemudian menjadi bumerang bagi Kiba.

"Baiklah..." Naruto berbisik pelan. Jawaban yang ia cari sudah ditemukan, onggahan batu yang tadinya seolah mengganjal dalam hatinya kini sudah hancur. Sedikit lagi, urusannya di kota terkutuk ini hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. "Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu ?" suaranya kini terdengar berbeda, jika tadi suaranya terdengar lemah, maka sekarang berbeda, sekarang suara Naruto terdengar begitu dalam.

Kiba melirik heran kearah Mizuki. "Apa aku salah dengar ?"

Mizuki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yakin dia tadi memintamu untuk melepaskan tanganmu."

"Apa aku salah dengar Naruto ? Atau kau benar-benar sudah ingin mati ?"

"Aku minta sekali lagi... lepaskan tanganmu." ujar Naruto, kali ini suaranya entah kenapa seolah menusuk nyali pemuda Inuzuka dihadapannya dan menularkan rasa takut yang kemudian muncul dari sosok Naruto.

Refleks, Kiba melepas pegangan tangannya sambil melangkah mundur, entah kenapa tapi instingnya tadi seolah mengatakan bahwa jika Kiba tidak melakukan hal tersebut, maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Mizuki.

"A-aku..."

"Hei, pegangi dia !" Mizuki kemudian memerintahkan para pengikutnya.

"Mizuki ! Tunggu !"

Perut Kiba seketika itu juga mual, dihadapannya, sebelah tulang tangan salah seorang pengikut Mizuki terbelah. Ya, terbelah, jika tulang itu tidak terbungkus oleh kulit, maka Kiba yakin bahwa tulang tangan tersebut benar-benar terbelah menjadi dua. Naruto, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menarik pria tersebut kehadapannya dan mematahkan tulangnya hanya dengan satu kuncian saja. Setelah itu Kiba mendengar teriakan yang sebelumnya belum pernah terjamah di telinganya, teriakan kesakitan yang benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Si bangsat itu ternyata hanya berpura-pura.

Naruto memutar-mutar lehernya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sambil kadang mengusap darah yang mengalir di wajah, ia sedikit kasihan melihat Kiba, pemuda itu gagal menghancurkannya, dan wajahnya kelihatan benar-benar sangat emosional."Maaf, tapi sejak dulu aku memang pandai berpura-pura... dan tolong jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu." Ujarnya kini sambil melipat jemari pada kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya kearah para pengikut Mizuki yang secara refleks langsung melangkah mundur ketika melihat pemuda bermandikan darah dihadapan memandangi mereka layaknya seekor binatang buas.

Mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak merasa kesakitan adalah sesuatu yang jelas bohong. Naruto ketika itu merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, bagaimanapun juga ia bukanlah robot, ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa, dan layaknya seorang manusia juga, ia bisa merasakan sakit jika tubuhnya terluka. Hanya saja dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini, rasa sakit di tubuhnya justru membuat Naruto menjadi lupa. Tiap pukulan yang ia terima, tiap sayatang yang merobek kulitnya, serta tiap caci maki yang dibentak keras di telinganya, semua hal tersebut membuat Naruto benar-benar menjadi lebih hidup, membuatnya lupa dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Dan demi _Kami_ , luka yang diderita tubuhnya ini, terasa seperti cubitan kecil saja jika dibandingkan dengan luka di hatinya.

Sejenak Naruto memandangi kondisi tubuhnya sendiri, luka memar dan bekas sayatan nampak jelas dibalik lumuran darah segarnya, ketika itu ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans saja, jaket kulit dan kaos yang ia kenakan tadi sudah robek terkena tarikan dan sayatan senjata tajam, sedangkan sepatu kanvas hitamnya entah berada dimana. "Siapa diantara kalian yang tadi merusak jaket kulit dan kaos kesayanganku ?" sambil mengusap sebagian tubuhnya yang dilumuri darah dengan telapak tangannya, pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian memandangi satu persatu para pengikut Mizuki yang mengitari sosoknya, pertanyaan tersebut memang terkesan konyol dalam kondisi seperti ini, tapi tidak ada satupun dari para pengikut Mizuki yang ketika itu mengelilingi Naruto, memiliki keberanian untuk menjawabnya.

"Bangsat ! Habisi dia ! Habisi dia !" Mizuki menarik sebilah pisau komando dari balik celananya, tapi ketika ia berusaha untuk menyerang pemuda bernama Naruto yang baru dikenalnya ini, kedua kakinya terasa sangat kaku. Bagaimana tidak ? Dihadapannya, dengan sangat mudah, Naruto mempermainkan para pengikutnya, pukulan-pukulan pemuda itu selalu mendarat tepat dibagian vital lawannya, membuat mereka satu persatu roboh.

Kiba sendiri tidak terlalu berbeda dengan Mizuki, dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar, dan rahangnya yang terjatuh. Ia hanya bisa memandangi _pembantaian_ yang terjadi didepannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, emosinya memuncak, atau bahkan mungkin sudah melebihi puncaknya. _Bangsat, bangsat ! Harusnya tidak begini ! Harusnya aku yang menang !_ ia mengutuk dalam hatinya. Dendamnya seharusnya dituntaskan hari ini juga, Naruto seharusnya dibuat menderita olehnya, si tolol itu seharusnya berlutut dihadapannya dan mengakui bahwa ia telah kalah, tapi kenyataannya ? Kenyataannya Naruto tidak juga mau mengalah, ia selalu saja melawan, dan melawan, disaat ia tahu bahwa ibunya sudah jatuh ketangan Kiba, ia masih saja berontak.

Mungkin sekarang gilirannya sedikit mengalah. Mungkin ia harus menjadi eksekutornya, Naruto mungkin memang harus mati ditangannya. Yah, apalagi yang mau dikatakan oleh Kiba, setidaknya ia mendapatkan Kushina kan ? Walau Naruto tidak hidup untuk menyaksikan hal tersebut, tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan wanitanya kan ?

"Mizuki !" ujar Kiba sambil memandangi temannya, mereka tidak saling berbicara, tapi seperti ada pengertian yang terjadi diantara keduanya ketika itu.

"Baiklah..." Mizuki melempar belatinya, ia kemudian melangkah mundur kedekat meja bar dan meloncat menyeberangi meja tersebut, sementara Kiba masih mengamati Naruto yang kelihatan sedang sibuk bermain-main dengan lawan-lawannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Mizuki kembali muncul dari balik meja, disebelah tangannya, tapi kini dengan sepucuk senjata api laras pendek yang siap digunakan untuk menghabisi targetnya.

"Kiba ?!" Mizuki memanggil nama nama Kiba, seolah meminta persetujuan darinya.

"Habisi dia ! Langsung saja !" Kiba berteriak kencang, membuat Naruto sedikit agak terkejut.

Suara letusan senjata api tiba-tiba terdengar menggema diseluruh ruangan. Semua yang berada disana seketika itu juga berhenti bergerak, baik itu Mizuki, Kiba, Naruto, maupun para pengikut Mizuki, semuanya berhenti bergerak.

Naruto tidak menduga bahwa Mizuki akan menggunakan senjata api, ketika ia mengarahkan moncong senjata tersebut tepat kearahnya, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, sementara lawan-lawannya seketika itu juga menyebar ke berbagai arah yang berbeda, mereka seolah tahu bahwa pimpinan berambut kelabunya itu akan segera meletuskan senjata api rakitan ditangannya tepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto sudah siap, biar _Kami_ yang jadi saksi, dia benar-benar sudah siap jika memang harus mati pada saat itu juga. Tepat ketika suara khas letusan senjata itu terdengar ditelinga Naruto, seketika itu juga ia bersiap meninggalkan dunia. Tapi ada yang aneh, Naruto seharusnya bisa merasakan panas tembaga dari peluru yang meluncur kearahnya, ia seharusnya terhentak mundur akibat daya pegas yang diberikan oleh peluru tersebut. Namun jika betul begitu, kenapa dia berdiri sekarang ? Kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa ? Kenapa seketika itu juga justru Mizukilah yang terkapar dilantai, dengan sebuah lubang yang berada tepat ditengah keningnya ?

Semua orang didalam bar tersebut kemudian mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara letusan senjata tadi, dan semuanya juga terkejut ketika mendapati sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri disana. Pemuda itu mengenakan jas hitam dengan desain sederhana namun elegan, dan untuk melengkapi dan menyempurnakan kesan misteriusnya, pemuda itu juga mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna sama, sedangkan sepatu kulit yang melapisi kedua kakinya berwarna cokelat gelap.

Naruto kenal betul dengan sosok pemuda tersebut, rambut maroon yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya, postur tegap tubuhnya yang mengisyaratkan kekuatan dan kharisma, dan terutama suaranya, suara khas pemuda itu yang terdengar sedikit datar, tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga penuh dengan tekanan.

"Hmmm, sejak tadi pagi kuhubungi, ternyata kau berada disini..." pemuda itu kedengaran tidak terkesan sama sekali.

"..." Naruto nampak berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi kekakuan di lidahnya bahkan tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengucapkan nama pemuda tersebut.

"Lidahmu kaku ?" Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika ia melihat sosok Naruto, sebagian hatinya merasa tenang karena ia sudah bisa bertemu langsung dengannya, tapi sebagian juga merasa frustasi karena kondisi sahabat berambut pirangnya tersebut kelihatan penuh luka.

"Apa yang kau..."

"Aku mencarimu, buat apa lagi aku ke tempat kotor seperti ini." Ia kemudian memutar pandangannya kesekitar ruangan, dan memutuskan bahwa tempat ini sangatlah tidak sesuai untuk seleranya.

Sementara Naruto dan Gaara sedang berbicara, Kiba yang kehadirannya seketika itu juga terlupakan oleh mereka, nampak begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mizuki, pria yang dikenalnya sejak lama, sejak ia belum menyandang nama Inuzuka, kini terbujur kaku diatas permukaan lantai bangunan. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, mengarah pada langit-langit bangunan, genangan darah membanjiri sekitar kepala Mizuki, seolah menjadi bantal peristirahatan tubuhnya yang tak lagi bernyawa.

Mizuki adalah salah satu teman terdekatnya. Teman. Mereka benar-benar berteman, tidak ada yang lebih unggul diantara keduanya, Mizuki, walau berusia jauh lebih tua dari Kiba, tidak pernah menganggap remeh Kiba. Mereka benar-benar berdiri berdampingan, berbeda dengan hubungannya dan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas memposisikan Kiba satu tingkat dibawah pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Melihat temannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, jantung Kiba serasa berhenti. Ia merasa panik, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya kini sudah tidak bisa dilakukan apa-apa untuk Mizuki, ia tahu bahwa teman berambut kelabunya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga ia masih merasa sangat keberatan untuk berpisah dengannya. Karena itulah Kiba sekarang berlutut disebelah tubuh Mizuki, sambil mengguncangkannya dengan kuat, berharap guncangan tersebut mungkin dapat membangunkan temannya.

"M-Mi-Mizuki ! Mizuki !" Kiba mencoba untuk membangunkan teman lamanya.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala melihat hal tersebut. "Dia sudah mati, otak dalam tengkoraknya berlubang."

"Kau ! Siapa kau !" Kiba menghardik dengan sangat keras, seluruh tenaga yang bisa dikerahkan oleh pita suaranya ia gunakan ketika itu juga. Amarah mungkin akan terdengar terlalu ringan untuk menggambarkan emosi yang bergejolak dalam jiwanya.

"Kau lupa ? Semalam bukankah kau bilang padaku untuk mengingat wajahmu, kenapa kau sendiri lupa dengan wajahku ?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa Gaara ternyata pernah bertemu dengan Kiba sebelum hari ini. "Ka-Kau yang tadi malam !?" Kiba kelihatan kaget, ia masih bisa mengingat sekilas sosok Gaara, semalam ketika ia sedang berkencan dengan Kushina, pemuda berambut maroon ini secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. "Bangsat ! Kau membunuh temanku !"

"Maaf, tapi kau terlebih dahulu menyakiti temanku." Gaara menunjuk kearah Naruto dengan kepalanya tanpa pernah satu kalipun melepas pandangan yang ia kunci kearah Kiba. "Lagipula kenapa kau histeris begitu ? Anak buahnya saja tidak kelihatan terlalu bermasalah melihatnya mati."

Kiba memandangi para pengikut Mizuki, kecewa, ia sangat kecewa dengan reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan. Sisa para pengikut Mizuki yang masih berdiri kelihatan ketakutan, mereka bersembunyi dibalik meja sambil berjongkok saat pimpinannya kini dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang menunjukkan rasa dendam pada Gaara setelah pemuda itu menghabisi Mizuki dengan begitu mudah. Tapi jika ada rasa perasaan kecewa yang Kiba tunjukkan ketika itu, maka perasaan tersebut juga mengarah pada dirinya, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, ia kecewa karena sama dengan para pengikut Mizuki yang pengecut, ia juga tidak berani melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau mau menghabisinya Naruto ?" Gaara bertanya sambil mengacungkan senjatanya kearah sasaran yang baru, Kiba

"Tidak..." jawab Naruto singkat.

Seketika itu juga Kiba menurunkan senjatanya. "Kalau begitu kau sudah selesai disini ?"

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, perhatian pemuda berambut pirang itu kini tertuju pada Kiba, campuran emosi berkecamuk dalam perasaannya. Sebenarnya jawaban Naruto pada sahabat berambut maroonnya itu bohong, Naruto ingin sekali menghabisi Kiba, _Kami_ , ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan pada pemuda Inuzuka tersebut. Tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja ia berpegang pada prinsipnya dan memilih untuk membiarkan pemuda Inuzuka itu tetap hidup.

Mata dibayar dengan mata. Jika benar begitu, maka hutangnya telah terbayar.

"Aku hanya kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya..." ujar Naruto sambil terus mengunci pandangannya kearha Kiba. "Bukan begitu Kiba ?"

Kiba mengeraskan rahangnya, bersiap dengan hal terburuk yang akan menimpanya, tapi demi para dewa, ia tidak akan pernah mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Naruto, dihadapan pemuda yang dibencinya dengan seluruh jiwa raga yang ia miliki. "Ini tidak mengubah apa-apa Naruto, pada kenyataannya aku yang menang, kau mau menyiksaku atau membunuhku itu terserahmu ! Kushina tetap memilihku, dia tahu itu, aku telah menandai tubuh dan hatinya !"

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Kiba... kau mau menikahi ibuku pun aku sudah tidak peduli. Kau bilang kau mencintainya ? Dan kau bilang bahwa ibuku juga mencintaimu ? Jika betul begitu maka itu adalah hal yang bagus bukan ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau berhasil merenggut sosok ibuku yang sangat kucintai Kiba, kau menghancurkan hidupku, aku tidak akan berpura-pura tegar dan berkata padamu sebaliknya... tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa aku juga tidak bohong saat kubilang bahwa aku mencintai ibuku, jika dia memang akan lebih bahagia denganmu maka tentu saja aku tidak akan menghalanginya."

Perlahan seringai Kiba mulai nampak diwajahnya, membuat Naruto harus berusaha menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menghabisi pemuda Inuzuka tersebut saat itu juga. "Hah ! Kalau begitu kau mau panggil aku dengan sebutan _tou-chan_ ? Begitu Naruto ? Atau haruskah kubilang, begitu sochi ?"

"Jaga bicaramu anjing !" Gaara mengacungkan senjatanya tepat ke kepala Kiba. Jika Naruto bisa bersabar, maka dirinya tidak. Bagi Gaara, keluarga adalah sesuatu yang sakral, keluarga adalah alasan terbesar kenapa ia bisa menjadi kuat, dan untuk Gaara, Naruto adalah bagian dari keluarganya.

"Tembak saja ! Apa yang kau tunggu ?!" Tantang Kiba, suaranya lantang, tapi kaki yang menopang tubuhnya jelas sekali nampak gemetaran.

"Gaara... tahan." Naruto menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Hah ! Lihat siapa yang anjing ? Anjing peliharaan selalu menuruti tuannya !" maki Kiba setelah ia melihat Gaara menurunkan senjata apinya.

"Ini sudah berlangsung terlalu lama... kita sudahi saja, ini, aku sengaja datang kesini untuk mendapatkan jawaban darimu sekaligus juga memberikan ini." Naruto merogoh saku celana jeansnya, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kertas berisi hadiah yang sengaja ia simpan khusus untuk Kiba dari dalam sana.

"Wah, wah, apa ini hadiah atas keberhasilanku meniduri ibumu ?" ujar Kiba sinis.

"Hmm ? Oh, bukan hadiah tapi peringatan." ujar Naruto sambil mengusap bekas luka di sikunya yang sobek, gestur tersebut membuat Kiba semakin murka, seolah Naruto tidak mempedulikannya, seolah rasa gatal di lukanya bahkan lebih penting daripada semua ini.

"Cih ! Yang benar saja ! Aku tidak takut padamu ! Aku tidak takut mati !" hardik Kiba sekuat tenaganya.

Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya, rupanya memang ia harus memberikan penjelasan bagi Kiba. "Tck, kau bilang tadi aku kalah kan ? Kau salah Kiba, aku tidak suka dikalahkan, tapi dalam hal ini harga diriku mengatakan bahwa aku juga akan nampak konyol jika berusaha untuk menang dari pecundang sepertimu. Jadi karena itu aku bermain adil, nilai kita sama. Kau merenggut milikku, aku merenggut milikmu." Naruto kemudian melempar bungkusan tersebut kearah Kiba.

Kiba tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata musuh bebuyutannya tersebut. Namun jika ia bilang ia tidak peduli, maka ia berbohong. Ketika bungkusan tersebut mendarat ditelapak tangannya, mulanya memang ia enggan untuk melihat isi dari bungkusan tersebut, tapi setelah mendenar kata-kata tadi, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kiba merobek bungkusan tersebut kemudian mengambil benda yang tersimpan didalamnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya menggambarkan isi perasaan Kiba ketika ia kemudian menyadari benda tersebut. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Kiba merasakan takut. Tidak pernah terpikir di kepalanya sebelum hari ini, bahwa rasa takut seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang, ternyata benar-benar nyata. Tubuhnya bergetar, jantungnya berdegup keras, dan seketika itu juga ia merasa sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

" _Tidak... tidak... jangan... jangan ini... jangan ini... Kami jangan ini kumohon..._ _"_ ia merengek dalam hatinya, lalu ketika ia mengusap lumuran darah yang membasahi benda ditangannya tersebut, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kekuatannya, ia kehilangan kekuatan untuk memegangi benda tersebut lebih lama lagi. "Ja-jangan... jangan bilang itu... Naruto... Naruto apa yang kau lakukan... apa yang kau lakukan Naruto..."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang Kiba... aku bermain adil. Kau merenggut ibuku, maka aku juga merenggut ibumu. Itu adalah jari manisnya, kupotong langsung setelah urat nadi dilehernya putus."

"BANGSAT NARUTO ! MATI KAU ANJING !" Seperti seseorang yang kesetanan, Kiba seketika itu juga menerjang Naruto tanpa mempedulikan apa-apa lagi. ia mengangkat kursi kayu tempatnya duduk tadi, dan kemudian berlari dengan sekuat sambil mengahkannya tepat ke sosok Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Beberapa saat setelahnya, di dalam kendaraan Gaara (09.11 PM)

"Kau serius ?" tanya Naruto, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan sedikit kesal, tapi ia juga kelihatan sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat lebih jauh lagi

"Ya, aku akan suruh orang untuk membawa motormu, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau kemana-mana sendirian dengan tubuh seperti itu." Jawab Gaara sambil mengemudikan kendaraannya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat lebih lanjut sambil kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menikmati terpa angin yang masuk kedalam mobil melewati sela jendela. Tapi sekeras apapun usaha Naruto untuk menahan diri, pada akhirnya mulut pemuda ini pun tetap saja bergumam pelan. "Lagi pula sejak kapan aku membutuhkan izin darimu ?"

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, ia memastikan kondisi jalan dihadapannya benar-benar kosong, dan setelah itu perlahan menggulirkan bola matanya kearah Naruto, memandangi sahabat berambut pirangnya tersebut dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan _aku tidak peduli katamu_ , lalu berkata. "Entahlah Naruto, mungkin sejak aku bilang begitu, atau anggap saja itu bayaran karena kau telah meminjam kemejaku." Ujarnya sambil sedikit memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang kini mengenakan kemeja hitam cadangannya, kemeja hitam itu langsung dibasahi oleh darahnya yang terus mengalir keluar dari luka di tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"..." Naruto tidak membalas kata-kata tersebut, ia tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya, biar Gaara lakukan apa diinginkannya, Sekarang ini Naruto sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang bukan urusannya.

 _Gaara tidak peduli dengan pendapatmu, karena dia peduli dengan dirimu !_

Keduanya lalu kembali terdiam lagi. Perlu diakui oleh mereka bahwa suasana kini memang agak terasa kaku, terutama bagi Gaara. Entah kenapa, tapi pemuda dari Suna tersebut seolah dapat melihat suatu keanehan dari sahabatnya, Naruto, walaupun kelihatan mudah diajak bicara seperti biasa, tetap saja nampak berbeda. Sinar matanya benar-benar pudar, nada bicaranya yang biasa terdengar hidup kini terasa dingin, Naruto seolah-olah diselubungi oleh kegelapannya sendiri, dan yang paling membuatnya takut adalah kenyataan bahwa Naruto kelihatan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Demi _Kami_ diatas sana, dia tadi baru saja memberikan potongan jari korbannya pada pemuda beranama Kiba itu !

Kendaraan yang dikemudikan Gaara kini sedang meluncur diatas jalan layang utama kota, jalur kelihatan agak lengang sehingga perjalanan mereka tidak terhambat sama sekali, namun sesuai permintaan Naruto, ia sekarang ini ingin kembali kerumahnya, menurut sahabat berambut pirangnya tersebut, ada satu urusan terakhir yang harus diselesaikannya dengan sang ibu.

Gaara tidak tahu apa urusan yang dimaksud, tapi jika ia boleh menebak maka mungkin yang dimaksud Naruto adalah salam perpisahan, Naruto sengaja ingin kembali kerumahnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kushina, sembari mungkin juga membawa beberapa benda-benda penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya di Konoha.

Sejauh ini juga baik Gaara ataupun Naruto, sama sekali belum membicarakan tentang kejadian hari ini. Naruto tidak bertanya pada Gaara tentang hal apapun, sedangkan Gaara sendiri tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang memang sedang tidak ingin ia bahas.

"Jadi kau mau diam saja atau aku yang haru mulai bicara ?" tiba-tiba Naruto memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya, kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu mengarah pada jendela pintu, entah karena ia ingin menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya atau karena ia menganggap pemandangan malam Konoha kelihatan indah.

Gaara nampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi perasaan tersebut tidak dirasakannya terlalu lama, sejak awal ia sudah mengantisipasi pembicaraan ini, dan memang Naruto sendiri berhak mengetahui tentang semuanya. "Aku... aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Naruto tidak menunjukkan reaksi setelah ia mendengar jawaban dari Gaara, gerak tubuhnya masih kelihatan tenang, sedangkan wajahnya sendiri masih mengarah pada jendela kendaraan yang terbuka sepenuhnya. "Sejak kapan ?"

"Kemarin malam."

"Dan kau tidak berpikir untuk memberitahuku ?"

"Semalam aku menyaksikannya sendiri... kau tadi dengar sendiri dari orang itu kan ? Kami bertemu semalam ketika dia dan errh... Kushina-san sedang... erhh.. makan malam..."

"Kau sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku ?" Pertanyaan tersebut terkesan seperti tuduhan bagi Gaara, dan ia sedikit sakit hati mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut.

" _Kami_ ! Tentu saja tidak ! Aku ini sahabatmu, saudaramu ! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu !"

Sahabat ? Saudara ? Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil memikirkan makna dari dua kata yang barusan keluar dari mulut Gaara. Memang Gaara adalah temannya, sahabatnya, dan bahkan mungkin juga ia bisa disebut sebagai saudaranya. Tapi sekarang ini kata-kata seperti itu terdengar hampa bagi Naruto. Ketika ibunya sendiri saja tega melakukan semua ini pada dirinya, maka bodoh sepertinya jika ia percaya dengan julukan-julukan semacamnya. Ayah, ibu, teman, sahabat, atau musuh sekalipun kini tidak memiliki arti lagi bagi Naruto.

"Semalam aku sedang makan malam juga dengan Kankuro... kami melihat mereka, lalu ketika aku ingin menghajar orang itu, Kankuro mencegahku."

"Kenapa kau mau menghajarnya ?" Naruto merasa heran.

"Ha ? Tentu saja ! Aku melihat mereka makan malam sambil berpegangan tangan Naruto ! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, kupikir tadinya orang itu memeras Kushina-san atau memaksanya melakukan hal tersebut, jadi aku agak sedikit meledak-ledak."

Naruto lagi-lagi mengerutkan keningnya, buat apa Gaara melakukan itu ? Apakah dia ingin membuat Naruto merasa berhutang padanya ? Tidak, Gaara bukan orang seperti itu, tapi tetap saja rasa tidak percaya lahir dalam dirinya. Tidak lagi, dia tidak akan lagi termakan oleh tipuan orang-orang disekelilingnya, sekarang ini ia harus terus membuka matanya, bahkan dihadapan Gaara sekalipun.

 _Bukankah dulu kau juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Gaara ?"_

"Lalu Kankuro mengikuti mereka, entah sampai kapan tapi aku... err... aku tertidur... dan ketika bangun keesokan harinya aku mendapat pesan tentang aktifitas mereka dan foto-fotonya." Ujar Gaara, "Ah, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa selain makan malam bersama, setelah itu menghabiskan waktu di suatu tempat berdua, tapi hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan dan saling berbisik saja, tidak ada yang aneh." Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan informasi tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli." Naruto berbohong.

Gaara menghela nafasnya, Naruto masih bersikap dingin. "Yah, memang benar... tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahukan saja padamu, karena setelah melakukan itu semua, menurut Kankuro mereka langsung pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing..." Gaara menjelaskan, ia setuju dengan kata-kata Naruto, memang apa yang dilakukan Kushina tetap saja tidak bisa dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang 'normal'.

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu setelah aku bangun tadi pagi, aku langsung menghubungimu, tapi kau entah karena alasan apa, sangat sulit sekali dihubungi."

Kenapa Gaara merasa berkewajiban untuk menghubungi Naruto ? Pemuda berambut maroon ini sejak tadi berusaha untuk menunjukkan hal-hal yang kini justru terasa aneh baginya. Buat apa sekarang Gaara menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Naruto jika kelak ia juga akan menghianatinya ? Ya, semua orang saja. Pada akhirnya semuanya akan menghianatinya, dan karena itu ia harus bersiap, sebelum mereka menikamnya dari belakang, terlebih dahulu Naruto harus menggorok leher mereka.

 _Gaara adalah sahabatmu !_

"Tapi itu tetap tidak menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa aku ada di bar kecil tadi, siapa yang memberitahumu ?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Orochimaru."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, sejak awal ia memang sudah bisa merasakan keterlibatan pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu dalam kejadian ini. "Aku sudah bisa menduganya."

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui tentang Orochimaru."

Naruto mengepal sebelah tangannya, ini dia, sekarang Gaara akan memulainya, ia akan menghianatinya, ia dan Orochimaru ternyata bersekongkol.

"Sesuatu ?" Naruto menggulirkan bola matanya, bagai seekor elang pemangsa ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda Suna disebelahnya, bersiap untuk menerima serangan mendadak kapan saja.

 _Hentikan itu ! Dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu !_

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, aku akan membawamu ke tempatnya setelah kau selesai dengan urusanmu." Gaara menjelaskan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, darahnya tadi yang membasahi bagian kepala pemuda tersebut kini sudah mengering. "Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan membuka mulutmu walau sekeras apapun aku memaksa."

"Perasaanmu tidak salah kalau begitu." Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas lega setelah memastikan bahwa Gaara tidak akan melakukan sesuatu. Setelah itu ia kembali mengarahkan kepalanya pada jendela, menikmati deru angin yang menerpa wajah sekaligus menyaksikan pemandangan kota Konoha di malam hari, walau tentu saja ia masih menyimpan perasaan waspada dalam hatinya.

Tapi memang sekarang ini ia ingin menikmati keindahan kota Konoha dimalam hari. Setelah hari ini mungkin ia tidak akan lagi bisa melihat pemandangan ini, malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di Konoha, keputusannya untuk pergi sudah sangat bulat, keraguan sama sekali tidak dirasakan olehnya.

Lagipula bukankah ia memang sudah tidak mungkin lagi tinggal di kota ini setelah apa yang dilakukannya sore tadi. Naruto telah menghabisi nyawa seseorang, ia benar-benar telah memutus kehidupan seseorang, ia telah melakukan salah satu dosa terbesar dalam hidup, sebuah dosa, yang sama sekali tidak akan pernah disesalinya.

"Kau mencurigaiku ya ?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"..."

"Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas Naruto, aku tahu kau merasa seperti itu. Apakah akan terasa lebih nyaman bagimu jika aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu ?"

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia memang tidak mempercayai Gaara, yang benar saja, ia bahkan tidak mempercayai semua orang dalam keadaannya yang ini. Tapi itu tidak berarti kemampuan analisanya berkurang, ia tahu Gaara, ia tahu reputasinya dan ia tahu juga prinsip yang dianutnya. Gaara bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mengumbar janji, dan ia juga tidak akan pernah melanggar sumpahnya sendiri.

"Maaf... tapi kau benar, dan ya... aku akan merasa lebih nyaman jika kau melakukan hal itu." jawab Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum walau sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kesedihan. Naruto, sahabat terdekatnya, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri, kini mencurigainya. "Aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu."

Beban dipundak Naruto seketika itu juga hilang, kecurigaannya walau tidak hilang, berkurang secara signifikan. Lalu sambil kembali menikmati pemandangan malam Konoha dari balik jendela kendaraannya ia berkata. "Terima kasih..."

 _Jika kau melupakan orang-orang yang berdiri dibelakangmu, maka tidak ada lagi yang dapat menyelamatkanmu..._

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki... (09.55 PM)

Sambil berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandi dengan nafas yang terengah, Kushina berulang kali membasuh mukanya menggunakan air. Tubuhnya terasa panas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, sementara kedua kakinya bergetar kuat. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, sekarang Kushina benar-benar yakin dengan hal tersebut, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kepalanya, dan yang kemudian membuat situasi ini menjadi semakin buruk adalah karena kedua hal tersebut membuat Kushina menjadi sulit untuk mengendalikan perasaannya.

Kushina memandang kearah cermin dihadapannya, kedua bola mata violetnya terpantul dengan sempurna, sosok dirinya dalam dunia cermin tersebut menatap balik kearah Kushina, sebuah tatapan yang dipenuhi oleh tuduhan dan kebencian. Mungkin ini akan terdengar agak klise, tapi sebuah fakta menarik tentang cermin adalah bahwa refleksi yang dipantulkan olehnya tidak pernah berbohong, jika ada tuduhan dan kebencian yang muncul disana, maka hal tersebut sebenarnya hanyalah refleksi dari perasaannya sendiri.

Seketika itu juga nafasnya terasa sesak, paru-paru didalam dadanya seolah tertusuk oleh jarum. Kemana dirinya akan bersembunyi sekarang ? Tapi bukankah itu wajar jika ketika ia memilih untuk menghianati jiwanya sendiri, kini jiwa tersebut berbalik memusuhinya ?

 _Kau telah berkhianat ! Kau telah berkhianat ! Kau layak mendapatkan ini !'_ dengan penuh kebencian, refleksi tubuhnya yang muncul dipermukaan cermin seolah berbicara.

"Tidak..." Kushina berkata lemah, kepalanya menggeleng dengan kuat, sebelah tangannya berusaha menutupi mulutnya. "Jangan katakan itu... kumohon." Ujarnya, kini dengan suara yang semakin bergetar dan air mata yang semakin membendung.

' _Kembalilah padanya, kembali pada kekasihmu, kembalilah pada Kiba !'_

"TIDAK !" tangis Kushina pecah seiring dengan teriakannya yang menggema disekitar ruangan. Kedua kakinya tidak mampu lagi menumpu beban di tubuhnya, ia kemudian terjatuh, sementara air yang mengalir di wastafel tempatnya membasuh muka tadi terus mengucur deras.

Sambil berlutut diatas lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, Kushina mencengkram kedua lengannya sendiri. Hina, dia merasa sangat hina, dia merasa sangat jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri, rasa benci yang lahir dalam jiwa seorang Kushina mengarah pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa yang ada dikepalanya selama ini ? Mulutnya yang selalu mengumbar kasih dan kesetiaan pada putranya, ia gunakan juga untuk membisikkan kata mesra pada pemuda lain, lalu tubuh dan kecantikannya, _Kami_ , jika ada orang lain selain mendiang suaminya yang boleh memiliki tubuhnya maka orang itu hanyalah putranya sendiri, persetan dengan moral, satu hal yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia mencintai putranya, tapi apa yang justru dilakukan olehnya ? Ia membiarkan Kiba menyentuhnya, dan yang kemudian membuatnya merasa semakin hina lagi adalah, kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sentuhan tersebut.

Dan sekarang dengan naifnya ia mau membela dirinya sendiri ? Dengan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuhnya ? Dengan mengatakan bahwa ini semua tidak berasal dari lubuk hatinya ?

Omong kosong.

Sejak semula ia memang sudah benar-benar bersalah. Ketika ia menerima ajakan Mikoto untuk mengunjungi klub malam terkutuk itu, ketika ia membiarkan alkohol mengelabui pikirannya, ketika ia menghubungi Kiba keesokan harinya, ketika ia menawarkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan syarat bahwa Kiba harus menjauhi dirinya setelah itu, dan ketika pada akhirnya ia menerima tawaran pemuda Inuzuka tersebut untuk menghabiskan setiap hari berkencan degannya selama dua minggu setelahnya.

Pengecut, kata tersebut mungkin memang cocok untuknya. Karena sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia lakukan adalah mencari alasan, masa bodoh jika memang ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya, masa bodoh jika memang Kiba meracuninya, karena sekali lagi ia paham betul bahwa selama satu minggu terakhir ini, Kiba hampir tidak pernah satu kalipun berusaha untuk memaksanya melakukan apapun.

Sekali lagi, hampir.

Sore tadi setelah satu minggu menghabiskan waktu bersama, pada akhirnya Kiba dikalahkan oleh nafsu, ia mendekap tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menggerayang di punggung Kushina, sentuhannya kuat tapi gerakannya pelan, pemuda itu menikmati waktunya untuk merekam seluruh lekuk tubuh Kushina, nafas yang keluar dari celah mulutnya menggelitik dileher Kushina. Pada satu titik harus diakui ia menikmati sentuhan tersebut, tapi ketika Kiba berusaha menyentuh dadanya sambil mencoba mengecup leher wanita berambut merah tersebut.

Ketika itu juga entah darimana datangnya, tapi Kushina berani bersumpah bahwa jiwanya seolah mendapat suatu sengatan tajam, dan seketika itu juga kedua matanya terbuka lebar, seluruh rangsangan yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya tiba-tiba pudar. Pandangannya yang memburam mendadak kembali tajam, logikanya yang sempat berkabut, kini kembali berfungsi dengan baik. Dan _Kami_ , Kushina seketika itu juga merasa seperti ia baru saja bangun dari sebuah tidur panjang yang dipenuhi oleh mimpi buruk, lalu ketika ia menyadari posisinya pada saat itu, berada dalam dekapan seorang pemuda yang bukan putranya, mendapat sebuah sentuhan erotis yang berasal dari pemuda yang bukan dari putranya, Kushina merasa sangat murka.

Sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Kiba, menamparnya, dan menumpahkan seluruh amarah serta kebenciannya yang tiba-tiba muncul pada pemuda tersebut.

Demi _Kami_ , Kushina merasa sangat jijik pada dirinya sendiri, ia merasa jijk dengan sentuhan yang tadi datang dari Kiba, dan ia juga merasa jijik ketika mengingat apa saja yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu pada dirinya. Kata-kata mesra itu, semuanya tidak pernah ia inginkan, tidak, ia berani bersumpah demi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkannya.

Tapi apakah itu lantas bisa ia jadikan alasan atas perbuatannya selama ini bersama Kiba ? Ketika Kushina memutuskan untuk berdansa dengan Kiba di klub malam itu ia berada dalam keadaan sadar, ketika ia menghubungi Kiba dan memintanya datang kerumah ini untuk melakukan hubungan seks ia dalam keadaan sadar, ketika ia menertawakan lelucon yang dibuat oleh Kiba tentang putranya pun ia dalam keadaan sadar. Jadi apakah pantas ia mencari alasan untuk perbuatannya ?

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, air matanya terus mengalir, ratapannya enggan untuk berhenti. Tidak, ia tidak punya alasan, ia tidak pernah punya alasan, jika memang ada alasan, maka alasan tersebut hanya satu, bahwa pada dasarnya ia hanyalah seorang pelacur rendahan, bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak mencintai putranya.

"Tidaak... aku mencintainya... kumohon... kumohon..." terus menerus Kushina mengulang kata tersebut, tapi sekali lagi, siapa yang mau ia kelabui ? Siapa ?

Lalu tiba-tiba gagang pintu kamar mandi tempat Kushina berada berputar. Terkejut dengan hal tersebut, Kushina kemudian berusaha bangkit, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, Naruto sudah datang, putranya datang, dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. _Kami_ , ia bahkan merasa malu untuk menatap wajah putranya sendiri, dan sekarang ini, ketika ia menyadari bahwa sang putra berdiri dibalik pintu dihadapannya, satu-satunya reaksi yang muncul dari Kushina adalah rasa panik, ia merasa panik, takut, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar kuat, dan air matanya lagi-lagi mulai membendung.

Sekali lagi gagang pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari logam itu berputar, kali ini diiringi dengan sedikit geseran.

"So... sochi ?" Kushina mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melafalkan kata tersebut. Sebelah telapak tangannya berkali-kali mengusap kedua matanya yang basah, tapi entah kenapa air matanya seperti enggan untuk berhenti kembali mengalir lagi.

Apa yang akan dikatakannya ? Alasan apa yang harus ia buat lagi ? Kebohongan apa lagi yang akan ia racik pada putranya ?

"Se-sebentar sochi..." ujar Kushina lemah.

' _Katakan saja.'_

"Sochi tidak akan memaafkan aku jika dia sampai tahu."

' _Kalau kau memang mencintainya kau harus jujur padanya.'_

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sochi."

' _Seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu jauh sebelum kau melakukan ini.'_

"Kumohon aku tidak ingin kehilangan sochi, aku mencintainya."

' _Jika kau mencintainya maka kau harus berhenti membohonginya.'_

"..."

' _Katakan semuanya dan berharap putramu masih memiliki hati untuk memaafkanmu.'_

"Lalu bagaimana jika ia _tidak mau_ memaafkanku !"

' _Jika itu terjadi maka kau harus menerimanya, dan jika kau memang mencintainya, maka kau juga harus terus meminta maaf padanya, bahkan jika hal itu membutuhkan waktu seratus tahun.'_

Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya, memang benar, kebohongan tidak pernah bisa dijadikan sebuah landasan dalam hubungan, entah itu hubungan antar sepasang kekasih, hubungan persahabtan, pertemanan, dan hubungan darah sekalipun. Tidak ada luka yang lebih sakit daripada luka yang ditimbulkan oleh penghianatan, dan sekarang ini, ia harus mengakui bahwa perbuatannya telah melukai sang putra. Kushina tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya sendiri ketika ia mengetahui bahwa putranya tersakiti, terlebih ketika rasa sakit tersebut datang dari dirinya, berbohong justru akan membuatnya merasa semakin sakit, dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia kuat dengan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Sekarang ini mau atau tidak mau, ia memang harus berkata jujur. Memang ada kemungkinan bahwa putranya tidak mau memaafkannya, dan jika itu terjadi ia harus bisa menerimanya. Berat mungkin, tapi apa yang mau dilakukan Kushina selain menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk terus meminta maaf pada sang putra.

Kemudian ingatan Kushina membawanya pada suatu kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika putranya masih berusia delapan tahun, ketika mereka masih saling melindungi dengan kekuatan kasih sayang mereka, ketika di dunia ini, hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

" _Sochi... sochi bicaralah padaku..." Kushina dengan pakaian kerjanya, berdiri berhadapan dengan pintu kamar sang putra yang tertutup rapat._

" _Huh !" Suara sang putra terdengar, ia tersenyum mengingat suara tersebut._

" _Sochi tolong buka pintunya..."_

" _Tidak mau !"_

" _Sochi ayolah, kaa-chan lupa bahwa hari ini kita sudah berjanji untuk pergi."_

" _Kalau begitu ya sudah !"_

" _Kalau kau tidak buka pintunya maka kaa-chan akan menangis."_

" _..."_

" _Ka-kaa-chan ?" Suara sang putra kini terdengar khawatir, sejak dulu memang ia selalu benci melihat Kushina menangis, dan akan selalu kebingungan jika hal itu terjadi._

" _Maafkan kaa-chan sochi."_

" _Kaa-chan... ja-jangan menangis kaa-chan, aku tidak marah betulan kok." Hati Kushina tersenyuh ketika ia melihat sosok putranya yang masih berusia delapan tahun begitu keliatan khawatir pada dirinya._

" _Kau mau memaafkan kaa-chan ?" tanya sosok masa lalu Kushina masih sambil menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangan._

" _Te-tentu saja, asal kaa-chan jangan menangis." Pintu kamar tersebut kemudian terbuka pelan, memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang di usia delapan tahun kelihatan begitu polos dan penuh dengan kehidupan. "Kaa-chan ?"_

 _Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi, tiba-tiba Kushina berlutut lalu mendekapnya sambil tertawa, dan hal tersebut justru membuat putranya merasa kesal. "Aahh ! Kaa-chan pura-pura menangis !" ujar Naruto kesal sambil meronta dan berusaha lepas dari dekapan Kushina yang justru semakin kuat._

" _Sochi, jangan marah pada kaa-chan, kaa-chan hari ini benar-benar lupa karena terlalu sibuk di kantor tadi siang."_

" _Huh ! Tidak tahu !"_

" _Sochi..." Kushina menyentuh kedua sisi wajah putranya, menatap kearahnya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. "Kau mau memaafkan kaa-chan ?"_

 _Putranya kelihatan bingung, ia berusaha melempar-lempar pandangannya kearah sekitar ruangan tapi pada akhirnya kedua bola mata birunya hanya bisa kembali terkunci kearah sepasang permata violet yang bersarang dimata Kushina. Putranya lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu kaa-chan.. aku akan selalu memaafkanmu kaa-chan."_

 _Kushina tersenyum haru, rasanya ia seperti terbang ke puncak angkasa ketika sang putra mengatakan hal itu padanya. "Terima kasih sayang... kau tahu kaa-chan sangat menyayangimu kan ?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk, kedua bibirnya membentuk sebuah simpul senyuman yang terlihat begitu tulus dan penuh dengan kasih. "Aku juga menyayangimu kaa-chan."_

" _Aku tahu sochi..."_

 _Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, ia kemudian menyentuh dahi Kushina yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya dengan dahinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu kaa-chan mau membuatkan ramen untukku ?."_

Ya, sama seperti dulu, sekarang Naruto juga akan memaafkannya, putranya, cintanya, penguasa hatinya, pasti akan mau memaafkannya. Kushina sekarang yakin dengan hal tersebut, mungkin kata maafnya tidak akan langsung terucap, mungkin butuh sedikit waktu, tapi ia begitu yakin bahwa pada akhirnya sang putra akan memaafkannya, karena ia tahu betul bahwa Naruto mencintainya, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Kemudian ketika sekali lagi gagang pintu kamar mandi didekat Kushina bergerak, keraguan dalam hatinya yang tadi muncul hilang. "Sebentar sochi." Ujarnya dengan pasti, lalu tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Kushina membuka pintu tersebut. "Sochi ?" ucapnya dengan penuh harap, lalu perlahan ia memandang kearah celah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

* * *

 **Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki... (Kushina POV)

Darah, aku melihat darah kering yang menempel di sekujur tubuh putraku, Naruto. Tepat setelah aku menggeser pintu kamar mandiku terbuka sepenuhnya, aku melihat sosok cinta pertamaku, putraku, sochiku. Dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam yang tidak terkancing aku bisa melihat sebagian tubuhnya dilumuri oleh darah kering. Kepalaku menjadi ringan, perutku mual, rasanya aku seperti mau pingsan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi refleks yang pertama kali muncul dari tubuhku ternyata datang dari pita suaraku yang seketika itu juga langsung meneriakan namanya. "Naruto ? Naruto !? Sochi ! Sochi apa yang terjadi !"

Rasa panik langsung menguasai diriku, aku memegangi tubuhnya, memeriksa setiap incinya sambil berusaha untuk tidak terlalu histeris. Tanganku gemetaran, jantungku rasanya seperti mau lepas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya ? Apakah ia mengalami kecelakaan ? Dan kenapa ia masih bisa berdiri tegap seperti sekarang ini. "Sochi kumohon, kenapa kau ? Ayo, ke kamarmu, kau harus berbaring !"

Diluar dugaanku, tiba-tiba sochi melepas pegangan tanganku dari tubuhnya. Aku terkejut, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu ? Lalu aku menatap kearah matanya, mata birunya yang seharusnya lebih cerah daripada langit musim panas, mata birunya yang bahkan terkesan lebih dalam dari samudera.

"S-sochi ?" aku memanggilnya dengan tanya, entah kenapa rahangku tidak mau berhenti bergetar. Tiba-tiba perasaan takutku muncul, dan seketika itu juga seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin, sangat dingin.

Apakah dia sudah mengetahuinya ? Air mataku mulai menetes keluar, tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan lakukan ini padaku _Kami_ , berikan aku kesempatan, berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini. "So-sochi ? K-kenapa kau diam saja ?"

Kedua tanganku terkepal, jemariku yang terlipat bergerak-gerak dengan kuat, saling menggesek satu sama lainnya. Sochi diam saja, dia terus memandangiku, sorot matanya tidak seperti biasa, aku bisa melihat rasa kecewa disana, sebuah perasaan kecewa yang begitu besar terpancar disana.

Dia sudah tahu.

Sochi sudah tahu.

Tubuhku seketika itu juga kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya, lalu tiba-tiba aku terjatuh, lututku membentur lantai. "S-s-sochi...so-chi... soch..." tenggorokanku tersedak, air mataku membanjir, sedangkan hatiku sendiri, entahlah mungkin sudah menjadi abu. Kedua tanganku yang gemetaran berusaha menggapai kearahnya, aku harus meraihnya, aku harus menjelaskannya.

"Kenapa ?" suara putraku terdengar begitu dingin, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mendengar putraku bersuara seperti itu. Dan hal tersebut benar-benar membuat hatiku seolah seperti tersayat.

Keringat dinginku membanjir, bersatu dengan air mata, membuat rambut didekat wajahku menempel. Hancur, benar-benar hancur, hidupku hancur. "Sochi... sochi..." aku berusaha mengeluarkan suara, memanggil putraku dalam keadaan tenggorokanku yang seolah tersedak ini, lalu ketika aku kembali menemukan suaraku, aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "SOCHIII !"

"Kenapa ?" ia mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya.

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar membunuhku, kenapa ? KENAPA ? _Kami_ , bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, aku bodoh, tolol, idiot, semuanya salahku, aku terlalu mudah tergoda, aku terlalu mudah diracuni, aku terlalu mudah cemburu. Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Aku cemburu, aku menginginkanmu untukku sendiri, karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu.

"Sochi kumohon... jangan lakukan ini padaku..." dalam keadaan berlutut, aku memegangi celana jeansnya yang sebagian terlumuri oleh darah. Darah ? _Kami_ , aku harus melakukan sesuatu kan ? Sochiku terluka, ia terluka ! Tapi, tapi, tapi sekarang dia sudah tahu, sochi sudah tahu, dia sudah tahu selama ini aku membohonginya ! Itu lebih penting, aku tidak boleh kehilangan sochi, tidak, tidak boleh. "Sochi... maafkan aku... maafkan... maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa Kiba ? Kenapa teman sekelasku ? Kau sengaja ingin menyakitiku kaa-chan ?"

"TIDAK ! TIDAK ! Aku tidak pernah mau menyakitimu !" aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku, menyakitinya ? Tidak mungkin ! Aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Lantas kenapa aku melakukannya ? Kenapa ? Kenapa ?

"Kalau begitu kenapa ?"

Kenapa ? Aku diracuni kan ? Ya benar, ini bukan salahku, ini salah si brengsek Kiba itu, ini salahnya, suatu saat nanti aku akan membalasnya, tapi sekarang yang terpenting adalah sochi, sochiku, cintaku. "A-aku... K-Kiba meracuniku sochi... ini salahnya, ini salahnya !"

Tidak Kushina, ini salahmu...

"INI SALAHNYA ! A-aku bersumpah... aku tidak bohong..." Kepalaku menengadah menatap kearah putra tunggalku, menunggu pengampunannya, menunggu reaksinya, dia akan memaafkan aku, dia pasti memaafkan aku, dia sudah berjanji, ya, dia sudah berjanji, sochi bukan pembohong.

Aku melihatnya menghela nafas, perasaan kecewanya kelihatan semakin besar, dia tidak percaya, putraku tidak mempercayaiku. "Sochi aku tidak bohong... sochi dengarkan... aku bersumpah... sochi kumohon..."

"Kau tidak berbohong ?" tanya putraku.

"Tidak !"

"Jadi setiap harinya kau diracuni ? Di rumah ini, sebelum kau menemuinya kau sudah diracuni ? Ketika kau memberikan sarapan padaku kau juga diracuni ? Ketika kau pulang pada malam hari dan membuatkan makan malam padaku, lalu kita berbincang-bincang walau sebentar, itu juga dalam keadaan diracuni ? Begitu kaa-chan ?"

Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa, diracuni ? Memang, tapi aku setiap hari berangkat dalam keadaan biasa-biasa saja kan ? Setiap hari berbohong pada putraku dan berangkat untuk menemui teman sekelasnya, aku tidak dalam keadaan diracuni kan ? Tolol, munafik, aku benar-benar menyedihkan.

Kedua tanganku kini mendekap sebelah kaki putraku, aku tidak mau melepaskannya, tidak mau, tidak sampai dia memaafkanku. "Sochi... maafkan... maafkan aku... apa yang harus kulakukan sochi... apa ? Tolong bicara padaku... jangan lakukan ini padaku... aku tidak bisa seperti ini... kau adalah nyawaku sochi... sochi kumohon katakan..." sambil mengubur kepalaku di paha kirinya aku menangis keras, luapan emosiku sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa bersalah dan rasa takut yang memenuhi seluruh sel dalam tubuhku.

"Kaa-chan... berdirilah." Sentuhan tangan sochi tiba-tiba terasa menyentuh pinggangku, ia kemudian mengangkat tubuhku berdiri, seketika itu juga tangisku berhenti. Sochi memang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan tangisku, ada sebuah sihir tersendiri dalam tiap sentuhannya yang selalu membuat tubuhku terasa panas.

"So-sochi ?" Tidak sekalipun pandanganku yang terkunci pada sosok putra tunggalku ini lepas. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaanku, wajahku pasti sekarang terlihat berantakan, bahkan rambut merah kebanggaanku yang selalu kurawat dengan baik ini pun sekarang pasti juga terlihat kusut. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku hanya ingin sochi. Aku hanya menginginkan keberadaannya didekatku. Selamanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sochi memeluk tubuhku, kedua lengannya yang menyentuh punggungku terasa begitu kokoh tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga lembut, panas tubuhnya seolah mengalir menghangatkan tubuhku yang ketika itu terasa kedinginan, tubuh kami saling bersentuhan, keringat kami saling bercampur, aku tidak merasakan rangsangan seksual dalam gestur yang cukup intim seperti ini, sekarang ini semuanya murni tentang rasa, bukan hasrat.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku _tidak mau_ mengatakan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin merasakan pelukannya walau sejenak saja, merasakan detak jantung dibalik dadanya, merasakan nafasnya yang menggelitik di telingaku, dan merasakan jiwa kami berdua yang seolah sedang saling berbicara.

Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memindahkan kedua tangannya yang mengunci di punggungku untuk sekarang menyentuh masing-masing sisi wajahku. Kedua bola matanya yang biru saling beradu dengan kedua bola mataku, lalu perlahan, seperti yang dahulu sering dilakukannya padaku setiap ia melihatku bersedih. Sochi menyentuh dahiku dengan dahinya sendiri sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali tidak kulihat, senyuman yang selama ini hilang dari keseharianku.

Aku membalas senyumnya, tapi itu tidak berarti aku bahagia, tidak, aku benar-benar hancur, aku benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Apakah aku layak mendapatkan semua ini ? Apakah aku layak mendapat pelukan serta senyuman darinya setelah apa yang kulakukan dibelakang punggungnya ?

"So-sochi aku..."

"Kaa-chan." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah meminta padaku untuk tidak melanjutkan kalimat permintaan maaf yang ingin kuucapkan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku ketika itu menuruti permintaannya. Aku terdiam, terlena dalam sorot matanya yang seolah menelanjangiku. Sochi seolah bisa melihatku seutuhnya, seluruh jiwaku seolah nampak dalam pengelihatannya.

Lalu matanya terpejam, senyumannya hilang, wajahnya kini menyiratkan suatu kesedihan yang benar-benar nyata. Dan seketika itu juga ia berbisik pelan padaku. "Terima kasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini kaa-chan, untuk itu aku akan selamanya berhutang padamu. Tapi sekarang sudah saatnya kita berpisah, karena itu... selamat tinggal, semoga hidupmu bahagia, dan ketahuilah bahwa setelah aku mengetahui semuanya pun, aku masih tetap mencintaimu..."

Jantungku seolah berhenti saat itu juga, aku tidak bisa bernafas, paru-paruku seolah kehilangan fungsinya dan enggan untuk menghisap udara. Dengan seluruh kekuatanku yang tersisa aku memegangi kemeja hitam putraku, tanganku mencengkram kuat sementara dadaku terus menerus berusaha memompa udara.

"So.. sochi... chi.. soch... sochi... jangan... ja-jangan pergi... jangan..." Aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya, memanggil putraku, meminta pertolongan padanya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum sedih sambil memegangi tubuhku, jemarinya mengusap rembut rambutku yang dibasahi oleh keringat, kedua bola mata birunya terus memandangiku, sementara aku bisa mendengarnya berbisik di telingaku, memintaku untuk tidur, mengatakan padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia berbohong, sochi berbohong, dia mau meninggalkanku, aku bisa melihatnya, dia mau meninggalkanku sendirian, tega sekali dia melakukan itu padaku, apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya ? Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa bagiku dia adalah matahari ?

Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa sochi ? Aku ingin sekali berteriak ditelinganya saat itu juga dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, aku mencintaimu sochi, tidak bisakah kau melihat itu ? Kenapa kau mau pergi ? KENAPA ? air mataku terus mengalir, isak tangisku membuat tenggorokanku semakin tersedak, sedangkan paru-paruku sendiri semakin kehabisan cadangan udara. Lalu tiba-tiba pengelihatanku menjadi gelap, pendengaranku menjadi kabur, semakin lama aku semakin ditekan oleh kegelapan, kesunyian, dan setelah itu aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

 **-TBC-**

Thanks for reading this trash...

Review/Flame/Recommendation are welcomed with open arms...

~Salam Sampah~

 **A/N :** Sesuai janji saya lanjut note disini, gak terlalu penting, bagi yang tidak mau repot kalian tidak usah baca note tambahan ini. Saya disini cuma mau kasih beberapa input tentang arah cerita. Secara garis besar memang sudah jadi, tapi kadang masih belok disana-sini, tokoh baru Jiraiya dan Kakashi juga awalnya gak pernah saya niatin untuk muncul sama sekali. Tapi untuk memberikan spice tambahan agar cerita semakin menarik, jadilah saya masukan dua tokoh ini (yang tentunya sangat OOC).

Naruto mungkin terkesan biasa-biasa aja skrg, tapi dalem hatinya dia udah semakin dark. Sekarang ini dia udah gak mikir lagi konsekwensi dari aksinya, it's kill or be killed, survival to the fittest, itu yang ada di kepala Naruto. First arc, fic ini btw bakal selesai di chapter depan, fix harus. Untuk second arc-nya plot story ini hampir sama dengan first arc-nya, tapi dibalik. First arc itu menggambarkan Naruto dari yang polos jadi gelap, second arc menggambarkan Naruto dari gelap, balik menuju jalan yang benar wahaha... bukan berarti dia balik jadi polos, tapi yang jelas dia gak bakal terlalu dark lagi, third arc ? Well, masih rahasia :p

Untuk di second arc saya yakin kalian udah bisa nebak, second arc nanti bakal menggunakan setting di kota Oto. Saya mau ambil beberapa pov, selain tentunya dari tokoh utama tercinta kita Naruto ttg perjalanannya di dunia hitam Oto, mostly juga dari Mikoto di Oto tentang bagaimana caranya dia mengembalikan Naruto ke jalan yang benar, lalu di Konoha sendiri tentang bagaimana Kushina yang harus coping dengan kepergian Naruto, dan ttg bagaimana dia juga harus berhadapan dengan Kiba... oh ya, Kiba belum selesai, dia masih bakal nge-press Kushina dan apakah dia bakal mendapatkan Kushina ? Well, kita lihat saja, saya **tidak** akan kasih bocoran untuk itu, silahkan harap2 cemas dan kalau gak kuat silahkan lambaikan tangan ke kamera :p

Oh ya, buat yang penasaran kenapa Hana kok dibiarin ? Jawabannya easy, saya gak tega bunuh karakter itu dan karena dia masih punya peran penting untuk later story.

Yawdah deh sekian dulu dari saya... Sekali lagi thanks ya udah baca fic sampah buatan saya ini. Buat kalian yang mau kasih rekomendasi di kolom review jangan segen-segen, tulis aja, kalo idenya menarik pasti saya pertimbangkan. Buat yang mau kenalan ngobrol curhat tentang tulis menulis silahkan pm aja... feel free, saya selalu ngebales pm kok, bagi yang merasa kalian saksinya ya ? btw thx yg selalu pm-in saya dan mengingatkan utk segera upload chapter. U guys rhawk ! Khay . cabs dlo, see you guys di chap 7 setelah lebaran tahun depan. Ciao ~


	7. Ce'est la vie

**The Demon in His Heart**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto adalah karya dari Masashi Kishimoto

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **WARNING :**

 **AU/OOC/NTR/LIME/LEMON/INCEST/**

 **FIC INI MENGANDUNG KONTEN DEWASA DENGAN TEMA NTR**

 **Note** : Lo again guys ! Chapter 07 akhirnya terbit juga (koran kali). Ada beberapa pm dan review yang tanya apakah fic ini akan diselesaikan ? Yah, saya harap bisa, plot utamanya udh saya buat sampe tamat, endingnya ada beberapa versi sdh saya bayangkan, jadi saya harap fic ini akan selesai. Biar santai a/n tambahan saya tulis di akhir cerita jadi gk terlalu bertele-tele disini, cuma saya mau kasih gambaran aja chapter 07 ini adalah bridging menuju second arc, jadi arc 1 sudah selesai. Mungkin chp 7 ini gak terlalu klimaks karena klimaksnya lebih di chapter kemaren2 (ini mungkin chapter plg boring), kalo kalian kecewa saya cuma bisa mohon di maklumi karena sekali lagi chp ini hanya mempertegas akhir dari arc pertama. Saya ucapkan Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas support kalian berupa review, flame dan rekomendasi, u guys rhawk ! Seperti biasa saya kasih warning bagi para readers agar bisa menikmati fic ini dengan lebih santai, ini adalah sebuah fanfic semata, saya mohon maaf bila karakterisasi tokoh yang saya gunakan terkesan merusak image di mata kalian para readers. Relax guys, **do not** I repeat **do not** take things too seriously.

 **Main pairing :** [Naruto x Mikoto] [Naruto x Kushina]

 **Other pairing :** Read it urself...

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

 **Chapter -07-**

 **C'est la vie**

Naruto memandangi sosok sang ibu yang nampak terbaring di sofa kesayangannya dengan hati yang terluka. Sambil tersenyum penuh kesedihan, perlahan sebelah tangan pemuda itu mengusap wajah cantik ibunya, menghapus sisa air mata yang terasa lembab di permukaan kulitnya, merekam setiap lekuk wajahnya, mulai dari keningnya, lentik matanya, lengkung di hidungnya serta rona merah bibirnya.

Sempurna, kecantikannya benar-benar sempurna, sehingga menyaksikannya saja pun kadang Naruto merasa sesak. Namun sayang baginya, kecantikan yang kini tersaji di hadapan kedua matanya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia miliki. Naruto tidak bisa memilikinya. Entah mungkin memang ibunya benar-benar memiliki rasa pada Kiba atau tidak, tapi jika memang benar, maka ia akan mengalah. Naruto setidaknya berhuntang untuk itu, setelah apa yang dikorbankan oleh sang ibu membesarkannya. Karena dari itu jika memang benar sang ibu bisa merasakan hal tersebut dari Kiba, maka ia akan mundur, ia _harus_ mundur.

Lagipula, siapa dirinya sampai berhak melarang atau menentukan dengan siapa sang ibu harus memadu kasih ? Jika memang ia mencintai Kiba lantas kenapa ? Dia sendiri yang pernah berkata bahwa ketika hati sudah memilih maka hati akan memilih. Bukan tempat Naruto untuk mengatur dengan siapa hati sang ibu boleh terjatuh, karena dengan begitu, sama saja berarti dia adalah seorang munafik.

Dan Naruto bukanlah seorang munafik.

Kiba. Mengingat namanya saja, darah dalam nadi Naruto terasa mendidih. Memang seharusnya ia tidak merasakan hal seperti itu, tapi masa bodoh dengan mana yang harus dan mana yang tidak. Naruto membencinya, dan akan selalu membencinya.

Bukan hanya Kiba telah merenggut sang ibu darinya, tapi ia juga menghancurkan seluruh kenangan-kenangan indahnya tentang wanita itu, bahkan sekarang ketika ia memandangi dan mengagumi kecantikan ibunya seperti ini, ia teringat kembali dengan sosok seorang Kiba. Lalu seolah itu saja belum cukup menghancurkan perasaan seorang Naruto, imajinasi kotornya juga akan memutar berbagai adegan erotis diantara mereka berdua yang semakin membuatnya merasa sesak dan mual. _Kami_ , jangankan membayangkan ibunya melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Kiba, ketika Naruto melihat foto bagaimana sang ibu dan Kiba saat mereka sedang makan malam, atau bergandengan dan berbisik kecil saja Naruto ketika itu rasanya sudah seperti mau mati.

Apa lagi ketika ia mendengar rekaman suara terkutuk itu.

Saat Naruto mendengarkan rekaman tersebut, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto merasa sebaiknya ia tidak pernah dilahirkan saja. Begitu mungkin lebih baik, karena bilamana hal itu benar terjadi, maka perasaan Naruto tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang ini, atau mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia dilahirkan di keluarga yang lain, dengan begitu maka Naruto tidak akan pernah mengenal wanita berambut merah yang sekarang sedang terlelap layaknya seorang putri dalam cerita roman dihadapannya ini. Bukan berarti Naruto menyesali masa lalunya atau membenci kehidupannya, ia hanya ingin menghindari ini semua. Lagpipula, tidak pernah Naruto meminta untuk jatuh hati kepada sang ibu, demi _Kami_ , jika ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu maka tidak akan segan lagi hal itu dilakukannya.

Yah, tapi memang hidup siapa di dunia ini yang benar-benar adil ? Seolah takdir mempermainkan hati dan persaannya, sekarang justru orang yang paling dibencinyalah yang sekarang mendapatkan tubuh dan hati sang ibu secara utuh.

Naruto tentu saja tidak menyukainya, dan dalam keegoisannya juga, ia telah melampiaskan gumpalan amarah yang tertuju pada sosok pemuda tersebut. Memang betul Naruto telah mengotori tangannya sendiri, mematikan api amarah yang menyala di hatinya dengan darah. Lantas, apakah dengan melakukan hal itu maka masalahnya kemudian selesai begitu saja ?

Tentu tidak, karena tetap saja pada akhirnya Naruto telah merasakan sakit, hatinya sudah terluka, dan sebuah luka tidak mungkin bisa hilang begitu saja. Sedangkan Kiba ? Kiba mendapatkan semuanya, ia mendapatkan Kushina, ia bisa membelai rambut merahnya yang menyala, mengecup bibirnya yang merona, menikmati tubuhnya yang menggoda, dan terutama ia bisa mendapatkan cinta yang selama ini Naruto inginkan, bukan cinta seorang ibu, tapi cinta seorang wanita seutuhnya.

Jika memang sudah begitu, Apa lagi yang bisa diperbuatnya sekarang ? Mungkin ini akan kedengaran konyol, tapi sampai detik ini juga, Naruto tetap tidak kehilangan rasa cintanya terhadap sang ibu. Entahlah, mungkin jiwanya sudah agak sakit, tapi untuk mengatakan sebaliknya, maka itu adalah suatu kebohongan besar. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia tidak mau melakukan apa-apa terhadap Kiba, atau membalas rasa sakit hatinya pada sang ibu. Karena ia sadar bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, cinta yang ia rasakan pada wanita berambut merah itu tidak akan pernah mencapai akhir. Dan jika ibunya bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dengan cara seperti ini, tentu sebagai seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya, Naruto akan memberikannya.

Sekarang satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa bagi Naruto adalah pergi dari tempat ini. Mungkin terkesan pengecut, namun memang pada kenyataannya tidak ada lagi yang tersisa baginya di tempat ini selain kenangan-kenangan indah yang telah dikotori oleh penghianatan. Naruto tidak bodoh, ia sudah tahu bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki tempat lagi di rumah ini. Sudah terlambat jika ia tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi, dan demi _Kami_ atau para dewa manapun yang berkuasa dilangit sana, keputusannya untuk pergi sudah benar-benar bulat.

Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan juga ia merasa sangat berat untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Tidak peduli sejauh apapun ia melangkah masuk menuju kegelapan, sebesar apapun rasa benci dalam dirinya yang tumbuh, tetap saja pada akhirnya hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Dan setiap manusia tentunya tidak akan bisa dengan begitu mudah meninggalkan masa lalunya begitu saja, meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai dengan seluruh perasaannya begitu saja.

Sekali lagi Naruto memandangi sosok ibunya, merasakan daya tarik seksual dari kecantikan dan keindahan yang terjamah oleh kedua matanya. Pakaian yang dikenakan ibunya kelihatan lusuh, penuh oleh lipatan dan basah oleh keringat. Mungkin sejak pulang tadi memang sang ibu belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya, sebuah kemeja ketat yang menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya, dan rok pendek yang memperlihatkan keindahan kaki panjangnya. Brengsek, dia benar-benar pemuda brengsek, anak tidak tahu diri. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini saja ia masih bisa merasakan ketertarikan seksualnya pada sang ibu. Suara nafasnya, aroma serta kilau tubuhnya, dan bentuk pakaian dalamnya yang nampak samar dari balik kemeja karena dibasahi oleh keringat membuat insting pejantannya semakin memuncak.

Semakin hatinya merasakan cemburu, semakin jelas juga ketertarikan seksualnya.

Sadar jika ia berada disini lebih lama lagi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan bisa terjadi, Naruto kemudian bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, sambil untuk yang terakhir kalinya menatap kearah sang ibu, mataharinya, rembulannya, separuh jiwanya. Kemudian, Naruto mengucapkannya, satu kata pendek saja, satu kata yang mungkin kedengaran remeh bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi bagi Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat sakral. Sebuah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan pada ibunya tepat sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari rumah.

"Ittekimasu..." ia menahan air matanya tumpah dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di mulutnya. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam, membiarkan keheningan di sekitarnya berkuasa, membiarkan memori-memori indahnya dulu melintas sejenak, sambil berharap ibunya mendengar salam tersebut dan memberikan balasan untuknya seperti biasa.

 _"Itterashai..."_

Entah imajinasi atau memori yang menjelma, tapi Naruto seolah dapat mendengar ibunya mengucapkan kata itu. Kali ini air matanya tumpah, hanya satu tetes saja, tapi cukup untuk menerjemahkan kesedihan yang tercurah keluar dari sudut hatinya yang paling dalam.

Dan seperti biasanya, kata itu selalu menambah keberanian Naruto untuk kemudian berangkat pergi meninggalkan rumah, walau keberangkatannya kali ini bersifat abadi.

Dengan keberanian tersebut, Naruto kemudian memulai langkahnya. Berat, langkah ini terasa sangat berat, tapi Naruto tidak lantas gentar, walau tubuhnya sulit untuk bergerak, hatinya tetap meneriakkan perlawanan _._ Keputusan pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk pergi sudah tidak dapat lagi ditentang bahkan oleh surga sekalipun. Jika para dewa mencegahnya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, maka biar saja dia menjadi iblis.

Naruto yang sekarang bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu, tangannya kini sudah terlanjur dibasahi oleh darah, hatinya sudah terlanjur ditutupi oleh kegelapan. Tempat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah kuburan bagi masa lalunya, bagi dirinya yang lama, yang kini telah mati, dan terlahir kembali.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, ia masih merasakan berat pada kedua kakinya, seolah ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya di tempat ini. Lalu, dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih tersisa, otot-otot tubuhnya mengejang kuat, dipaksa untuk bekerja melebih kapasitasnya, terus, terus dan terus, sampai pada akhirnya sebelah kaki Naruto menghentak menyentuh permukaan lantai didepannya, melahirkan sebuah langkah kecil.

Langkah itu adalah langkah pertama yang ia pijak di kehidupannya yang baru.

Sedikit aneh rasanya, Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, tapi seketika itu juga ia merasa lega, beban di pundaknya seakan hilang, rantai yang tadi seolah mengikat jiwa dan tubuhnya di tempat ini seakan putus, kenangan yang tadi seolah membuatnya merasa berat untuk pergi, seolah sirna begitu saja.

Ketika Naruto melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, ia mendapati keadaan halaman yang tanpa diterangi oleh lampu, kelihatan sedikit gelap. Namun, ia masih bisa merasakan aroma khas lavender dari bunga yang tumbuh disana, dulu ia sengaja menanamnya karena menurut Naruto, bunga lavender melambangkan cahaya dari sinar mata sang ibu. Agak puitis bagi seorang bocah yang ketika itu masih berusia sembilan tahun, tapi yah begitulah dia.

"Konyol..." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus melangkah menuju gerbang.

Udara malam membuat permukaan gerbang terasa begitu dingin di telapak tangannya, setiap kali Naruto membuka dan menutup kembali pintu gerbang tersebut, ia juga bisa mendengar suara khas besi yang bergesek, lalu setelah berjalan beberapa langkah keluar, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, sambil untuk yang terakhir kali, ia memandangi tempat yang dulu pernah menjadi istananya.

Angin malam berhembus membasuh tubuh Naruto, suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah siulan di telinga pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, mereka melantunkan sebuah lagu tentang petualangannya dari utara, tentang tawa dan tangis, tentang kelahiran dan kematian, tentang pertemuan dan perpisahan.

Dengan kondisi tubuh yang terluka, tiupan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat Naruto merasakan sakit. Namun, seolah tak peduli akan hal itu, ia tetap berdiri disana, ia tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri disana, membiarkan luka pada tubuhnya menutupi luka yang ia rasakan di hati.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja telinganya mendengar suara bisikan dari daun-daun pohon sakura yang melambai karena tertiup oleh sang angin. Naruto menoleh kearahnya, kearah pohon dahulu ditanam tepat di hari kelahiran Naruto atas permintaan ibunya, pohon yang juga dapat dikatakan sebagai simbol kehidupan seorang Naruto.

Sebuah senyuman tersirat diwajah Naruto, jika memang ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya, maka biar ia mengingat sekali lagi kenangan indah tentang sang ibu dihadapan pohon sakura ini. Bukankah pohon tersebut merefleksikan kasih sayang sang ibu padanya ? Jika memang benar, maka biar untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia merasakan kasih sayang tersebut. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Naruto menerima kehangatan yang seolah terpancar dari sana.

" _Selamat datang soch_ _i_ _, bagaimana sekolahmu ?"_

" _Sochi ramen kesukaanmu sudah jadi !"_

" _Selamat tidur sochi, jangan lupa memimpikan kaa-chan."_

" _Selamat pagi sochi, mandi dulu sana, biar kaa-chan buatkan sarapan untukmu."_

" _Kau mau memaafkan kaa-chan kan sochi ?"_

" _Sochi, kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan ?"_

Dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, memori-memori indah tentang ibunya sekali lagi terbayang dalam ingatan Naruto. Seandainya ia bisa merasa seperti ini selamanya, maka mungkin senyum diwajahnya tidak akan pernah surut, tapi tidak ada tempat untuk kata ' _selamanya_ ' dalam hidup, mimpi terindah sekalipun memiliki akhir, sama seperti cerita cintanya.

Kemudian secara perlahan Naruto membuka kembali kedua matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata biru yang bersembunyi didalam sana. "Sayonara..." ia kemudian berbisik pelan sambil berputar membelakangi rumahnya. Masa lalunya.

Dan seketika itu juga, ia melangkah pergi.

* * *

...

Dari kejauhan, Gaara memperhatikan sosok Naruto sambil bersender di pintu kendaraannya. Perasaannya sedikit gusar, ada sebuah kekecewaan di hatinya, dan semua itu mengarah pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah dianggap oleh Gaara sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Sebatang rokok filter mengganjal di bibirnya, mengepulkan asap tipis dengan aroma tembakau yang khas. Gaara membutuhkannya, untuk mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran paranodinya, ia mengizinkan zat nikotin yang meresap masuk dalam aliran darahnya menumpulkan perasaan frustasi yang meledak-ledak di kepalanya, walaupun tentu saja rokok tidak serta merta membuat perasaan gusarnya hilang atau secara langsung menghapus rasa kekecewaan dalam hatinya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Ini semua gara-gara sahabat pirangnya yang bodoh itu. Memang Gaara mengerti perasaannya, bahkan ia _sangat_ mengerti tentang apa yang kini sedang dialami oleh Naruto. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Gaara dapat bersikap biasa-biasa saja, menunggu atau membiarkan Naruto kelak menemukan kembali cahayanya. Sebaliknya ia justru merasa frustasi, apalagi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya tersebut sudah mulai kehilangan rasa percaya terhadap dirinya. Kehilangan rasa percaya !

 _Kami_!

Mungkin nanti, ketika situasi sudah sedikit lebih reda, Gaara akan menghajarnya satu atau dua kali saja.

Ya, satu atau dua kali kedengaran cukup baginya.

"Sialan kau Naruto..." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan kemudian melempar jauh sisa filternya ke sembarang arah.

"Siapa yang sialan ?" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, entah dari mana hanya _Kami_ yang tahu.

Tubuh Gaara seketika itu juga terhentak, terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabatnya yang sangat tiba-tiba. "Brengsek ! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu !" ia mendesis kesal sambil menghadap kearah Naruto.

Melihat Naruto tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa , Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya, ia lalu bangkit dari posisi bersendernya dan berkata. "Tck, sudahlah ayo kita berangkat."

Naruto hanya mengangguk, dan setelah itu masuk kedalam sedan hitam yang terparkir didekatnya. "Langsung ke tempat Orochimaru ?" pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya sembari mengunci sabuk pengaman yang menyilang di tubuh.

"Sebaiknya begitu, sebelum polisi mengetahui identitasmu." Balas Gaara, juga sambil mengunci sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan.

"Mereka mungkin sudah tahu, aku tidak melakukannya secara diam-diam." Ujar Naruto datar.

Mendengar ini, Gaara yang tadinya hendak menyalakan mesin kendaraan tiba-tiba menghentikan sejenak gerakan tangannya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar Naruto berbicara tentang hal-hal seperti pembunuhan atau semacamnya, dan walau ia dulu pernah terlibat di dunia seperti ini, melihat bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya begitu tenang bahkan setelah ia menghabisi nyawa seseorang, Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan frustasinya.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ?

"Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..." pertanyaan singkat tersebut menyadarkan Gaara, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi pemuda itu kemudian melanjutkan gerakannya yang tadi sempat terhenti dan segera menyalakan kendaraan yang ia kemudikan.

Seketika itu juga kendaraan yang ditumpangi Naruto dan Gaara menyala, sorot cahaya lampu putih halogen menembus kegelapan dihadapan mereka berdua, suara mesin khas mobil sport yang meraung ditengah kegelapan malam bahkan terdengar sampai kedalam. Dan seketika itu juga, mereka berangkat menuju pelabuhan Konoha. Menuju Orochimaru.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Sudut pelabuhan Konoha, salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru...

"Orochimatsu !" Mikoto menggebrak pintu ruang kerja milik pria pemilik bangunan tempatnya berada kini sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Tunggu ! Hei nona !" Kankuro yang berada tepat dibelakangnya juga tiba-tiba muncul, ia langsung memegangi sebelah tangan Mikoto, mencegah wanita berkulit salju itu untuk bertindak gegabah.

Tapi Mikoto tidak selemah wanita biasa, sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah Kankuro, ia menarik sebelah tangannya hingga genggaman Kankuro terlepas. "Kau jangan ikut campur dulu !" desisnya.

"Tck, baiklah... tapi namanya Orochimaru, bukan Orochimatsu." Gumam Kankuro.

"A-aku tidak peduli !" Mikoto terdengar tegas tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Ah, Mikoto-sama, Kankuro-san, bagaimana ? Apakah kalian menikmati makan malamnya ?" Orochimaru kelihatan begitu santai, dengan sebelah kaki yang terlipat, tubuh tinggi pria berwajah pucat itu kelihatan elegan dengan balutan jas dan kemeja sutra yang ia kenakan.

"Sekarang sudah hampir jam sebelas malam !" hardik Mikoto, sejak tadi memang wanita berambut hitam ini terus menerus gelisah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya, ia kemudian menjulurkan lengan kirinya untuk menarik lengan jasnya keatas dan memperlihatkan jam tangan emas di pergelangannya, lalu dengan seksama mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah jam tersebut. "Hmmm, ah, ya kau benar, sebentar lagi jam sebelas." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Orochimaru !" hardik Mikoto.

"Setidaknya kali ini dia mengucapkannya dengan benar." Komentar Kankuro yang dengan sangat cepat langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya telah salah bicara.

Tapi malang bagi Kankuro, suasana ruangan tersebut kebetulan sedang agak hening, suaranya terdengar oleh Mikoto yang seketika itu juga menggeram kesal sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya lengkap dengan kelima jari yang semuanya mengacung tinggi.

Kankuro tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika tadi secara tidak sengaja lidahnya seolah terpeleset dan mengatakan hal tersebut. "Ng... maaf ?"

Terlambat, biasanya memang kata maaf sering datang terlambat. Telapak tangan kanan Mikoto sudah terlebih dahulu melayang kearah dahi Kankuro ketika pemuda itu menyatakan permintaan maafnya, dan ketika kemudian membentur keras kesana, sebuah suara nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar diikuti oleh teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Kankuro.

"AH ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! Kau ini wanita atau bukan sebenarnya ! _Kami_!" Kankuro memegangi kening kepalanya sambil merunduk kesakitan.

"Kau ! Kau diam dulu !" Mikoto menunjuk kearah Kankuro, lalu kembali menghadap kearah informan terbesar di Konoha yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau Orochimaru ! Katakan padaku dimana Naruto !"

Orochimaru kesulitan menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa tertawa kecil melihat apa yang terjadi tepat dihadapannya. "Hahaha... kau memiliki selera humor yang bagus Kankuro-san." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Orochimaru." geram Mikoto.

"Tenanglah Mikoto-sama, Gaara sudah menemui Naruto, mereka tidak langsung kemari, Gaara sebelumnya ada satu tempat dahulu yang harus dikunjungi Naruto. Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa, seharusnya dalam satu jam, atau paling lama dua jam kedepan mereka sudah sampai disini." Jelas Orochimaru yang sebelum sekali lagi ia menumpahkan teh panas kesukaannya masuk kedalam mulut. "Ahh... teh yang sangat luar biasa, kau mau ? Mikoto-sama ? Kankuro-san ?"

"Suatu tempat ?" Mikoto mengerutkan kening.

"Ah, ya. Menurut pesan dari Gaara, mereka kini sedang mengunjungi Kushina-sama." Jawab Orochimaru sambil tersenyum, sesuatu yang menurut Mikoto justru terlihat agak 'ngeri'.

"Buat apa Naruto pergi kesana ?" kalimat tersebut terdengar lebih seperti sebuah tuntutan daripada pertanyaan.

Orochimaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kali ini ia yang justru tidak mengerti dengan reaksi dari Mikoto karena jika ada orang yang tahu alasan kenapa Naruto memilih untuk menemui Kushina, maka seharusnya orang itu adalah Mikoto. "Anda benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ?"

Mikoto terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian membiarkan emosinya menguasai diri. "Ta-tapi Kushina telah menghianatinya !"

"Anda harus mengerti Mikoto-sama, seburuk apapun hal yang dilakukan oleh Kushina-sama, Naruto tidak akan langsung berubah membencinya saat itu juga, ia memiliki perasaan yang sangat dalam terhadap ibunya, aku yakin anda mengerti." Ucap Orochimaru sambil melipat sebelah kakinya.

Suasana ruangan seketika itu juga menjadi hening. Entah apa yang ada terbesit dalam kepala Mikoto tadi, ia tentunya sangat mengerti jika Naruto memilih untuk menemui Kushina, mungkin untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal, mungkin untuk menuntut penjelasan darinya, entah apa pun alasannya tapi memang Naruto tidak akan begitu saja pergi meninggalkan Kushina. Namun memikirkan hal itu, Mikoto merasa tidak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat wanita Uchiha itu merasa tidak suka ketika Naruto memilih untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Err... ano, Orochimaru." Tiba-tiba Kankuro memotong pembicaraan mereka sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut secara refleks melihat kearahnya dengan penuh tanya. "Errr... boleh aku menerima tawaran teh tadi ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum, kemudian menoleh kearah pemuda berkulit pucat yang berdiri disampingnya. "Kimimaro, bisa kau buatkan secangkir teh untuk Kankuro-san ?"

"Tentu saja Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro membungkukan tubuhnya penuh hormat, tapi sebelum beranjak pergi, pemuda itu terlebih dahulu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mikoto yang berdiri didekat meja kerja tuannya. "Bagaimana dengan anda Mikoto-sama ?"

"Terserah." Jawab wanita bermata onyx tersebut dengan sedikit ketus, tapi memang ketika itu Mikoto tidak peduli, ia tidak ingin minum, ia tidak ingin makan, ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa sebelum bisa memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Baik." Kimimaro sekali lagi membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Asistenmu ?" tanya Kankuro tepat setelah Kimimaro menutup pintu ruangan dari luar, sedikit penasaran dengan identitas pemuda yang baru saja dilihatnya tersebut.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu." Jawab Orochimaru singkat.

"Tck, aku harus punya satu, kelihatannya menarik juga memiliki seseorang yang bisa diperintahkan semaunya begitu." komentar Kankuro sambil mengusap dagunya.

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil mendengar komentar dari Kankuro, tapi perhatiannya lebih mengarah pada Mikoto yang kini terlihat sedang merasa gundah. Sadar bahwa Mikoto tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum berita tentang Naruto ia dapatkan, pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu memutuskan untuk bicara apa adanya.

"Baiklah Mikoto-sama... aku tidak akan menyimpan rahasia lagi darimu, jika mengetahui tentang keadaan ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih tenang, maka aku akan bicara. Sekarang silakan anda tanyakan apa saja yang berkaitan tentang Naruto padaku, aku akan sebisa mungkin menjawabnya selama tidak ada informasi yang menurutku dapat digunakan untuk balik menyerangku kelak."

"Buat apa aku menyerangmu." gerutu Mikoto.

"Ah, tentu saja, tapi aku adalah pebisnis, dan pebisnis yang baik selalu bertindak berdasarkan keselamatan bisnisnya." balas Orochimaru sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Tunggu, aku ada disini, apa kau yakin aku boleh mendengarnya juga ?" ujar Kankuro secepatnya sebelum Mikoto dan Orochimaru mulai saling berbicara.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Orochimaru sambil memegangi lutut kirinya yang terlipat keatas, "lagipula Kimimaro sudah membuatkan teh untuk kita semua, dan kebetulan juga urusanku yang lain hari ini sudah selesai."

Kankuro mengerutkan keningnya, Orochimaru, walaupun berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum, tetap saja kelihatan mengerikan. "Kau yakin ? Kau tahu aku sama sepertimu kan ? Aku juga seorang informan di organisasiku ?"

Orochimaru hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku yakin Kankuro-san, lagipula jika ini semua berjalan dengan lancar, Gaara dan aku akan menjalin kerja sama, dengan begitu sudah sewajarnya kita mulai saling percaya bukan ?"

"Maaf... tapi sulit rasanya bagiku untuk percaya begitu saja padamu." ujar Kankuro dengan wajah yang kelihatan menyesal.

Seringai di kedua bibir Orochimaru menampakkan dirinya setelah Kankuro selesai berbicara, pemuda ini mungkin akan berguna juga untuknya suatu saat nanti, begitu yang ada di kepala salah satu dari mantan tiga legenda Konoha tersebut. "Aku akan kecewa padamu jika kau percaya padaku begitu saja Kankuro-san."

Suasana ketika itu juga mendadak menjadi sedikit _awkward_. Orochimaru, bagaimana pun juga tetaplah seorang pria dengan reputasi yang lebih hitam dibanding dengan langit malam itu sendiri, Kankuro tidak melupakan hal tersebut, walaupun situasi yang terjadi sekarang membuatnya berada di pihak yang sama dengan Orochimaru, tetap saja ia tidak bisa melupakan fakta tersebut.

Kekakuan diantara mereka kemudian dipecahkan dengan kedatangan Kimimaro dari balik pintu utama ruangan tersebut. "Maaf menunggu lama." Ucap pemuda itu dengan santun sambil kemudian meletakkan dua cangkir teh panas diatas meja panjang tidak jauh dari tempat Mikoto dan Kankuro kini sedang duduk.

"Ayo, minumlah dulu, kita bisa bicara setelah kalian menikmati teh itu." Orochimaru.

Ketika teh yang hendak diminum oleh Mikoto menyentuh bibirnya, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu bisa merasakan kehangatan dan aromanya yang entah kenapa seketika itu juga membuatnya terasa tenang. Sebelumnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan teh jenis apa yang ia minum, tapi teh baginya adalah teh, namun kali ini, teh tersebut mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Masa lalu ketika ia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya, dan ketika ia masih diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri. Putri Uchiha.

"Ah, kau menyadarinya ?" tanya Orochimaru yang melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Mikoto.

"Aku seperti mengenal aroma teh ini."

"Kau sepertinya menyadari bahwa teh itu adalah teh yang biasa digunakan oleh keluarga Uchiha, aku memang mendapatkannya dari Fugaku, dia tahu bahwa aku penikmat teh dan tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memberikan teh jenis ini kepadaku." Orochimaru menjelaskan.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Fugaku ?" Mikoto kedengaran tidak menyukai hal tersebut.

"Ah, tentu saja, sudah kubilang aku adalah pebisnis, dan aku tidak akan pernah melewati kesempatan untuk berbisnis dengan siapa saja."

"Jadi kau adalah rekannya ?"

"Ah,kami tidak bisa disebut sebagai rekan karena memang pada prosesnya, kami berdua sering sekali berada di sisi yang saling berlawanan, tapi tentunya itu tidak mengurangi rasa hormat diantara kami berdua, entah itu sebagai kawan atau lawan sekalipun." Orochimaru menjelaskan.

"Menghormati." dengus Mikoto, "apa yang kau lihat dari orang seperti dia."

Orochimaru mengusap dagunya dan berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Sejujurnya, secara pribadi aku tidak menyukai Fugaku. Dia... dia tidak memiliki batas, baginya, moral hanyalah sesuatu yang dapat mengurung potensi dan kemampuannya sendiri, karena itu Fugaku sering melakukan hal-hal yang... diluar batas."

"Moral ?" Mikoto tertawa sinis. "Apa yang orang-orang seperti kalian ketahui tentang moral ?"

"Harus kuakui tidak banyak Mikoto-sama." Jawab Orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

"Tidakkah hal itu terkesan munafik ? Berbicara moral sedangkan kau sendiri melakukan hal-hal diluar hukum setiap harinya."

"Ah, justru menurutku sebaliknya." ujar Orochimaru sambil menuangkan teh dari cawan kedalam cangkirnya sendiri.

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebaliknya ?"

Pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha tersebut mengangguk, ia menikmati dua teguk teh yang sudah terisi dalam cangkirnya, sebelum kemudian meletakkan kembali cangkir tersebut pada meja dan berkata. "Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud moral ? Siapa yang bisa menentukan tentang mana yang memiliki moral dan mana yang tidak bermoral ? Hukum kah ? Agama kah ? _Jasshin-_ sama, _Kami_ -sama atau berbagai macam –sama lainnya ?"

"..."

"Para pengikut _Jasshin_ memberikan pengorbanan berupa nyawa manusia terhadap Tuhan mereka, apakah menurutmu hal seperti itu bermoral ?"

"Semura orang tahu bahwa para pengikut _Jasshin_ adalah kaum ekstrimis !"

"Ah, tapi hanya mereka yang bertentangan moral dengan para pengikut _Jasshin_ sajalah yang mengatakan hal tersebut."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya ?"

"Ah, maksudku sederhana... aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa jika mereka dapat menentukan moral mereka sendiri maka aku pun dapat melakukannya. Aku tidak percaya pada _Kami_ , _Jasshin_ , atau hukum Konoha sekali pun. Tapi aku tetap memiliki batasan dalam melakukan sesuatu."

"Huh, bagiku kau terdengar seperti seseorang yang justru tidak memiliki moral."

"Jika moral yang kau bicarakan adalah moral yang kau percaya, maka mungkin itu benar. Tapi aku memiliki moral sendiri, moralku lahir dari rasa empatiku sebagai seorang manusia. Aku membunuh tapi aku hanya membunuh mereka yang mau membunuhku, aku mencuri tapi aku hanya mencuri dari para pencuri. Apa yang mencegahku untuk melakukan hal buruk pada kalian sekarang ini juga jika bukan moralku sendiri..."

"Mana kutahu, mungkin pekerjaanmu ?"

"Tepat, dan itulah dimana letak garis moralku membatasi, selain dari rasa empatiku sendiri tentunya dari uang." Seringai Orochimaru.

Mikoto kelihatan tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang sepertimu."

"Ah, tapi kadang aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranku sendiri Mikoto-sama." Orochimaru tersenyum puas.

Kankuro mengusap rambut di kepalanya sambil berusaha menahan dirinya, hal-hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak menarik bagi pemuda tersebut, lagipula sekarang ada sesuatu yang memang sejak tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada Orochimaru. "Maaf... tapi diluar topik tentang moral ini, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Orochimaru ?"

"Ah, tentu saja Kankuro-san, kau tidak perlu sungkan." Orochimaru tersenyum sambil sekali lagi meneguk teh dalam cangkirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu... sebenarnya dimana letak hubungan ini semua dengan Gaara, aku tahu dia dan Naruto berteman dekat, tapi kau sebenarnya tidak memiliki urusan langsung dengan Gaara kan ?"

Orochimaru menggulirkan bola mata emasnya kearah Kankuro, senyumannya terkesan semakin lebar, seolah ia memang menunggu pemuda tersebut untuk mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut. "Peluang... aku melihat peluang untuk berbisnis dengannya dalam situasi seperti ini."

"Peluang ?"

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Sebelumnya, mungkin Mikoto-sama sendiri belum tahu, tapi aku berniat untuk mengamankan Mikoto-sama dari kejaran Uchiha ke sebuah kota bernama Oto, apa kau pernah dengar tentang Oto ?"

Mikoto tidak pernah mendengar nama kota tersebut sebelumnya, ia kemudian menoleh kearah Kankuro seolah meminta dukungan atas ketidak tahuannya tentang kota yang memang sama sekali belum pernah ia dengar itu, tapi sebaliknya jawaban Kankuro justru membuatnya terkejut.

"Ya... kota baru yang mendeklarasikan pendiriannya kurang lebih lima tahun yang lalu."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya !" potong Mikoto.

"Ah, tentu wajar jika tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kota Oto, benar kata Kankuro-san, bahwa Oto adalah sebuah kota baru, tepatnya masih didirikan delapan tahun yang lalu." Orochimaru berusaha meyakinkan Mikoto, "kota Oto didirikan oleh keluarga-keluarga besar yang sengaja bermigrasi dari tempat tinggal mereka sebelumnya. Masih tergolong sangat baru, dari luar mungkin tidak terlalu nampak menjanjikan bagi para investor, tapi aku sudah kesana sendiri dan harus kuakui Otokage disana mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Kota Oto selain luas dan besar juga sangat tertata rapih, anggap saja seperti distrik utama Konoha, tapi secara menyeluruh... Tidak ada daerah kumuh disana, mungkin karena penduduknya sendiri masih sedikit."

"Berapa jumlah penduduk disana ?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Sekitar dua ratus lima puluh ribu sampai tiga ratus ribu jiwa, jauh dengan Konoha yang memiliki lebih dari dua juta penduduk."

"Err... lalu apa hubungannya dengan Gaara ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Kau tentunya mengenal Yashamaru bukan ?"

Mendengar nama tersebut, mendadak Kankuro meruncingkan matanya, mana mungkin bisa ia melupakan Yashamaru, orang itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dulu Gaara sempat kehilangan rasa kemanusiaannya. "Mana mungkin aku tidak kenal dengannya, setelah Gaara mengambil alih kekuasaan dari para tetua, Yashamaru dan sebagian petinggi organisasi yang tidak menyukai Gaara membelot dan menciptakan kelompok mereka sendiri."

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan sekarang dia adalah satu-satunya organisasi lain yang bisa bersaing dengan Gaara di Suna, benar bukan ?"

"Ya... entah darimana kekuatannya datang." dengus Kankuro.

"Ah, itu mudah sekali, kekuatan finansial Yashamaru ia dapatkan dari investasinya di Oto."

"Apa !?" Kankuro terkejut.

"Oto memiliki sumber daya alam yang sangat luar biasa, di sana ada sebuah tambang emas yang oleh Otokage-nya sendiri dibuka secara umum bagi para investor luar. Mungkin agak aneh, tapi begitulah cara Otokage memperbesar wilayah dan menambah jumlah penduduknya. Bagi mereka yang tergiur dengan peluang tersebut, Otokage mengizinkan mereka untuk berinvestasi dengan syarat-syarat tertentu." Orochimaru menjelaskan.

"Tambang emas ?" Kankuro tidak bisa mencegah rahangnya jatuh lebih kebawah lagi.

"Aku memiliki izin investasi langsung dari Otokage, dan bermaksud untuk membagi lahan tambang yang kuperoleh disana bersama Gaara..."

"Tidakkah itu terkesan terlalu... baik ? Bukan maksudmu aku curiga, tapi kau bilang sendiri jika mempercayaimu begitu saja adalah tindakan bodoh."

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Aku tidak memiliki sumber daya sekuat kelompokmu, tapi aku memiliki izinnya, sedangkan Gaara tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan izin investasi dari Otokage dengan keberadaan Yashamaru disana... aku berniat untuk menggabungkan kekuatan, dan jika kelak keuntungan yang didapat sudah berlipat aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan seluruhnya pada Gaara, karena tujuanku yang utama disana bukan itu."

"Bukan itu ?" Kankuro tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecurigaannya.

"Aku berencana merebut posisi Otokage tentunya."

"Apa !? Kau mau melakukan kudeta !?"

"Ah, kudeta hanyalah sebuah kata... memang dari satu sisi benar, tapi aku akan menggunakan cara yang lebih 'lembut' daripada sekedar melakukan pemberontakan." Orochimaru mengibas sebelah lengannya, sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah suka dengan kegiatan yang bersifat destruktif. Orochimaru lebih menyukai bermain di belakang layar, memanfaatkan celah-celah dan informasi vital untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dan itulah kenapa ia memiliki julukan ular dari Konoha.

"Bagaimana cara kau merebut posisi Otokage disana tanpa pemberontakan ? Kau pikir mereka akan mau menurutimu begitu saja ?" tanya Kankuro skeptis.

Orochimaru hanya tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. "Hal itu akan diketahui ketika waktunya datang kelak."

Kankuro menghela nafasnya sambil bersender di punggung kursi yang ketika itu juga entah kenapa terasa sangat empuk. "Tapi selama Yashamaru bisa dihancurkan... aku yakin kau bisa mengandalkan keikutsertaan Gaara dalam permainan kecilmu ini..."

Orochimaru mengangguk sambil sekali lagi mengangkat gagang cangkir teh dihadapannya. Satu hal yang ketika itu ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Yashamaru sebenarnya mendapat izin investasi dari Otokage juga tidak lain adalah berkat Orochimaru, sejak semula ia sengaja memperkuat posisi Yashamaru baik di Oto dan Suna, agar kelak Gaara mau diajak bekerja sama oleh Orochimaru. "Kalau begitu mari kita bersulang untuk permainan kecil kita."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Suatu tempat di Konoha...

Dengan susah payah, Kiba berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat, apa yang terjadi dengannya ? Kenapa ia berada dalam keadaan seperti ini ? Begitu banyak pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, namun tepat ketika hendak sekali lagi memaksakan kedua matanya untuk terbuka, tiba-tiba Kiba merasa seperti isi didalam tengkoraknya ditusuk oleh sebuah benda yang sangat tajam.

"Ahk !" Pemuda Inuzuka itu mengerang kesakitan sambil secara refleks memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bagus, kau sudah bangun." Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Kiba, seketika itu juga pandangannya yang buram perlahan kembali pada fokusnya, dan Kiba dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bermata tajam dan berkulit pucat sedang balik memandang kearah dirinya sambil berdiri.

"Sa-Sasuke ?"

"Bangunlah, kita memiliki banyak pekerjaan sekarang."

"Pekerjaan ?" Kiba mengerutkan kening sambil menunggu Sasuke untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Ketika pemuda dihadapannya itu hanya diam, barulah ia kemudian memperhatikan kearah sekitarnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau dapat mengingat sesuatu ?"

"Entahlah, kepalaku sakit sekali..." Pemuda itu berusaha untuk duduk di atas tempat ia sekarang sedang berbaring, namun setiap gerakan yang ia buat menambah rasa sakit di kepalanya, "Ahk ! Brengsek, sakit sekali kepalaku !" lanjutnya kesal.

"Ini minumlah..." ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kearah teman Inuzuka-nya tersebut.

"Ah, ya..." Kiba tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, merenggut botol tersebut dari tangan Sasuke dan meneguk seluruh isinya dengan cepat. "Hahhh... whoa... tenggorokanku benar-benar kering, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Sasuke ?"

Sasuke menatap kearah Kiba, ia tidak ingin membuat rekannya tersebut terlalu terkejut dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini. "Kau ada di salah satu penginapan."

"Hah ?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar tidak ingat ?"

Kiba terdiam untuk sesaat, pikirannya mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian yang telah dialaminya. "Entahlah aku..." keningnya berkerut, matanya terpejam, kepalanya menunduk, lalu setelah kira-kira lima atau sepuluh detik kemudian, Kiba menghentakkan lehernya kearah Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto !?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Dia sudah tahu."

" _Hmm ? Oh, ini bukan hadiah tapi peringatan."_

Kiba seolah mendengar suara Naruto seketika itu juga, tubuhnya bergetar, rasa takutnya mulai merambah ke seluruh tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu, keringat dinginnya mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. "Na-Naruto... di-dia..." suara Kiba terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu, wajahnya kelihatan semakin pucat dan semakin terasa dingin, "Sa-Sasuke... di-dia..." sebelah tangan Kiba meraih jaket yang dikenakan oleh teman Uchiha-nya, ia menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan iba, seolah merengek, mengemis dan meminta pada pemuda tersebut bahwa apa yang dia alami tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang benar-benar nyata.

 _"Sudah kubilang Kiba... aku bermain adil. Kau merenggut ibuku, maka aku juga merenggut ibumu. Itu adalah jari manisnya, kupotong langsung setelah urat nadi dilehernya putus."_

"Sasuke ! Katakan sesuatu !" Kiba menghardik, genggaman tangannya mencengram jaket Sasuke lebih keras lagi. "SASUKE ! KATAKAN SESUATU !"

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dengan mata yang terpejam. "Maafkan aku... Tsume-san... dia sudah..."

"BANGSAT !" Kiba seketika itu juga berusaha bangkit dan menerjang Sasuke, tapi gegar di kepalanya membuat pemuda Inuzuka tersebut seketika itu juga kehilangan tenaganya. "LAKUKAN SESUATU ! LAKUKAN SESUATU BRENGSEK !" sambil menumpu berat tubuhnya dengan genggaman tangan pada jaket yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke, Kiba terus menerus berteriak, air matanya mengalir deras, perasaannya bercampur, membuat Kiba semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Kiba, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan..."

"Diluar dugaan !? DILUAR DUGAAN KATAMU ! ANJING ! DIA MEMBUNUH IBUKU !" Sekuat tenaga Kiba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mundur beberapa langkah, sekaligus membuatnya kehilangan tumpuan sehingga kini tubuh Kiba tergeletak di lantai kayu hotel tempatnya berada.

"Ini ulah Naruto Kiba, jika kau ingin marah maka arahkan kemarahanmu padanya."

"Tidak... maksudku, tentu saja, tapi aku harus kembali, aku harus kembali ke rumah terlebih dahulu..." Kiba, sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, menjambaki rambut di kepalanya. Sekarang ini ia harus pulang, ia harus melihatnya sendiri, ia harus mencari tahu tentang ibunya, lalu ketika kembali teringat akan sosok Tsume, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar semakin kuat lagi, "kaa-sama... kaa-sama... BANGSAT NARUTO !"

Pada dasarnya, Kiba mungkin memang seorang pemuda yang liar. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia diperkenalkan dengan kebaikan dan keburukan, selama bertahun-tahun ia hidup di jalanan, mencari makan, tidur, dan bahkan mencari perlindungannya di tempat paling liar tersebut. Jika ada seseorang yang mengubah dirinya maka orang itu mungkin Kushina, tapi itu pun tidak lama, karena pada dasarnya perasaan sayang terhadap Kushina ditutupi oleh nafsu seksnya, memang ironis mengetahui bocah sekecil Kiba sudah tahu tentang seks, tapi ketika itu dia benar-benar hidup di jalan.

Lantas kepergian Kushina dan perhatiannya terhadap Naruto membuat Kiba melahirkan rasa benci dan rasa ketidak percayaan. Baginya Kushina telah menghianati dirinya, dan suatu saat nanti ia bersumpah bahwa ia akan membalas semuanya dengan menikmati tubuh wanita tersebut. Barulah setelah dua tahun kemudian seorang wanita lain bernama Tsume mengadopsi Kiba, pemuda itu kemudian belajar tentang kesetiaan dan keluarga.

Inuzuka memang bukan sebuah keluarga yang bersih, oh tidak. Mereka memiliki banyak bisnis gelap dimana-mana, bahkan Tsume sendiri walaupun terkesan ceria dan eksentrik sebenarnya terlibat dalam perdagangan manusia, dan merupakan pemilik rumah pelacuran terbesar di Konoha. Sejak awal Kiba diadopsi oleh Tsume, wanita itu tidak pernah mencoba menyembunyikan bisnisnya dari sang anak angkat. Memang sejak awal Tsume mengadopsi Kiba adalah dengan tujuan untuk mempertahankan harta Inuzuka agar tidak jatuh ke tangan saudara jauhnya, sepeninggal sang suami, tapi diluar semua itu, Tsume juga menjadi seorang ibu yang sangat baik bagi seorang Kiba.

Kesetiaan adalah salah satu pelajaran berharga yang diturunkan oleh Tsume pada Kiba, kesetiaan pada keluarga dan tentunya nama besar Inuzuka. Dari seorang Tsume juga Kiba mulai bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang murni, ketegasan, kekerasan, serta perhatian dari wanita Inuzuka tersebut, pada akhirnya melelehkan hati Kiba yang beku. Dan Kiba seumur hidupnya tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan perasaan bersyukur yang begitu besar seperti ketika Tsume meletakkan nama Inuzuka dibelakang namanya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah hilang, semuanya direnggut dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang keberadaannya begitu dibenci oleh Kiba. Seseorang yang paling ia ingin sakiti dan ia hancurkan di dunia ini, seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku akan membunuhnya... aku harus membunuhnya... Sasuke katakan padaku dimana dia, dimana si bangsat itu, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri ! SASUKE KATAKAN PADAKU !" Kiba berteriak dengan segenap kekuatan di tenggorokannya, namun pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak semudah itu..."

"DIA BARU SAJA MENGHABISI IBUKU ! DIA MEMBERIKANKU... DI-DIA !" Kiba seketika itu juga melepas tangannya dari Sasuke dan merangkak ke sisi ruangan sebelum akhirnya ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya disana. Masih teringat jelas di kepalanya, potongan jari sang ibu yang dilumuri oleh darah kering. "Dia membunuh kaa-sama... Sasuke... Kami... apa yang harus kulakukan..." tangisnya pecah, tubuhnya kini terbaring, ia sudah kehilangan kekuatannya, seluruh kekuatannya.

"Aku tidak mengetahui dia ada dimana, sejak siang tadi aku sudah memerintahkan orang untuk membuntutinya, tapi mereka kehilangan jejak Naruto... sejak... sejak kejadian Mikoto..."

"Ke-kenapa dengan sensei ?" Kiba masih menyebut Mikoto dengan sebutan sensei.

Sasuke menarik nafas dari hidungnya sambil menoleh ke samping. "Entahlah, kurasa si brengsek itu juga terlibat dengan hilangnya Mikoto."

"Hilang ?" Kiba berusaha bangkit, ia menumpu sebagian berat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum akhirnya menemukan posisi yang pas untuk duduk di permukaan lantai sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar.

"Ya, ada kelompok yang menyerang konvoi Uchiha tadi siang... mereka bersenjata, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah si brengsek itu terlibat atau tidak, tapi dengan... apa yang terjadi pada Tsume-san... aku rasa ini saling berkaitan."

"Dia tidak sendiri, aku ingat ada seseorang yang membantunya... dia yang..." seketika itu juga tiba-tiba Kiba teringat akan Mizuki. "Bangsat ! Mizuki ! Dia menghabisi Mizuki di depan mataku !"

"Aku yang membawamu kesini dari bar milik Mizuki... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana ? Mizuki... aku melihat luka tembakan tepat di kepalanya."

"Ceritanya panjang..." jawab Kiba sambil memegangi keningnya dengan kedua tangan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau jenguk dulu kakakmu di rumah sakit."

"Nee-san !?" Kedua mata Kiba terbuka lebar, sekali lagi tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Tenanglah, dari kabar yang kudapatkan Hana-san hanya mengalami sedikit luka."

Seketika itu juga Kiba berusaha berdiri, ia menggunakan tembok sebagai tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh sebelum akhirnya kedua kaki pemuda Inuzuka tersebut mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya. "Kami... jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada nee-san..."

"Sekarang masalahmu hanya satu."

Kiba menggulirkan matanya kearah Sasuke dengan tanya.

"Polisi, mereka akan meminta keterangan darimu."

"Aku akan katakan pada polisi semuanya."

"Tidak semudah itu Kiba." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kiba mengerutkan kening. "Maksudmu ?"

"Hhhh... baiklah, kau dengarkan dulu kata-kataku..."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Sudut pelabuhan Konoha, salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru...

Ketika waktu menginjak tepat tengah malam, keadaan di pelabuhan Konoha benar-benar sudah sangat sunyi. Naruto sudah lama sekali tidak berada di daerah ini, terakhir kali ia disini adalah ketika ia berurusan dengan Orochimaru, sedangkan situasi pelabuhan dalam dua tahun terakhiri ni sudah cukup berubah. Jika dulu daerah sudut pelabuhan tempat Naruto sekarang ini berada biasanya sangat gelap dan sepi, sekarang situasinya sudah sangat berbeda. Deretan lampu berbaris rapih di berbagai sudut, masing-masing mungkin hanya berjarak sepuluh sampai lima belas meter, dan jumlah mereka sangat banyak sehingga tidak ada ruang gelap sedikit pun yang nampak di hampir seluruh bagian pelabuhan.

Beberapa petugas keamanan sendiri terlihat sedang berpatroli, sebagian berjalan kaki, sebagian dengan kendaraan khusus mereka. Tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mengganggu Naruto ketika itu, seluruh isi pelabuhan sudah tahu untuk tidak pernah berurusan dengan Orochimaru, dan tadi ketika Gaara masuk ke wilayah pelabuhan, salah satu penjaganya telah mengkonfirmasi pada seluruh petugas keamanan pelabuhan bahwa Gaara dan Naruto memang adalah tamu yang ditunggu oleh Orochimaru.

Namun tetntunya tidak semua yang ada di pelabuhan tersebut diperbaharui. Beberapa gudang tua, tepatnya di wilayah yang di diami oleh Orochimaru, masih terlihat dalam keadaan tidak terurus. Mereka sebenarnya dulu berfungsi sebagai gudang penyimpanan kontainer, tapi dengan diciptakannya kompleks gudang yang baru, wilayah ini sekarang hampir dalam keadaan terbengkalai.

Diantara gudang-gudang tersebut, tepatnya di sudut paling dalam dan paling sulit dijangkau, berdiri sebuah gudang usang yang secara fisik memang sudah tidak lagi kelihatan operasional. Ironisnya, justru gudang tersebutlah yang sejak dulu digunakan oleh Orochimaru untuk melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan ilegalnya.

"Sedikit mengingatkanmu pada masa lalu ?" dari balik kemudi kendaraannya Gaara melirik kearah Naruto, sejak tadi sahabat pirangnya itu seolah enggan untuk berbicara dan kadang juga terlihat waspada dengan keberadaannya, sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Gaara merasa agak sakit hati, tapi tetap bisa memaklumi.

"Sedikit." jawab Naruto singkat. Dua tahun yang lalu hampir setiap dua hari dalam seminggu ia menghabiskan waktunya disini, entah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan Orochimaru, atau untuk mengikuti pertarungan bawah tanah yang kadang diselenggarakan oleh pria seribu wajah tersebut.

Gaara hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian menghentikan kendaraannya tepat dihadapan gudang tua yang pintu utamanya ditunggui oleh dua orang pria dengan pakaian tradisional ala para pengikut Orochimaru. "Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." ujarnya sambil menekan gas kendaraannya yang ketika itu sedang berada dalam keadaan netral, kemudian mematikannya. "Hahh.. hari yang melelahkan..." lanjut Gaara sambil membuka sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya.

Ketika Naruto melangkah keluar, ia melihat salah satu dari pria yang menjaga pintu tadi mendekati mereka. Pria tersebut tersenyum kearah Gaara. "Ah, Gaara-san dan... Na-Naruto-san ?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum, ia tidak mengingat pria ini, tapi tetap berusaha untuk terlihat sopan, lagipula dulu reputasinya di kalangan tukang pukul Orochimaru cukup dikagumi sehingga banyak dari mereka yang begitu hormat pada pemuda tersebut.

"Orochimaru menunggu kami, bisa kau sampaikan bahwa aku sudah datang ?" Gaara meminta pada pria tersebut. "Dan kau tidak perlu menggiring kami kesana, aku sudah tahu ruang kerja Orochimaru, begitupula dengan dia." tambahnya sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja Gaara-san, err.. Naruto-san, Orochimaru-sama sudah memerintahkanku untuk mempersilahkan kalian untuk langsung masuk." Ujar salah satu dari pria tersebut sambil membukakan membawa mereka ke dekat pintu. Beberapa kali pria tersebut mencuri pandang kearah Naruto, entah dengan alasan apa, tapi dari wajahnya nampak kekaguman setiap kali matanya mengarah pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk, aku akan terlebih dahulu memberitakan kedatangan kalian pada Orochimaru-sama." Ujar pria itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara berdua di depan pintu utama.

Gaara menoleh kearah Naruto. "Tunggu apa lagi, ayo masuk."

"Hn."

Ruangan didalam gudang bagi Naruto masih terlihat sama dengan apa yang dulu dilihatnya, setelah dua tahun tidak terlalu banyak perubahan yang terjadi di tempat ini. Lantai utama digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang, di hari-hari tertentu bagian tengah lantai utama ini juga kadang dijadikan tempat untuk bertaruh, pertarungan gelap antar manusia kerap diadakan oleh Orochimaru, dan Naruto sendiri tidak sedikit mendapat uang dari kemenangan-kemenangannya disana.

Langkah pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian berhenti ketika ia mendekati tangga utama yang berada didekat tempat penyimpanan kendaraan. "Gaara..." sahutnya sambil memperhatikan deretan kendaraan tersebut, sebagian milik anak buah Orochimaru, sebagian milik Orochimaru sendiri dan sisanya biasa digunakan untuk pekerjaan operasional.

"Hmm ?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa motorku ada disini ?"

Gaara mengikuti pandangan Naruto dan melihat motor sports-nya terparkir di salah satu sudut ruangan. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang minta agar motormu diantar tadi ? Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk membawa kesini."

"Maksudku antar kerumahku..."

"Ke rumahmu ?" Gaara kedengaran tidak setuju, "lalu jika di rumahmu ada polisi anak buahku harus bilang apa ?"

"Tadi tidak ada polisi." ujar Naruto datar.

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko... tadi kita _beruntung_ karena tidak ada polisi, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa identitasmu mungkin sudah diketahui kan ?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, walaupun memang tadi tidak ada polisi di rumahnya, tapi tindakan Gaara untuk berjaga-jaga tidak dapat disalahkan. "Tck, ya sudahlah... nanti kupikirkan lagi." ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Setelah itu keduanya melanjutkan langkah mengikuti tangga yang menuntun mereka pada kubik raksasa yang menempel di salah satu dinding gudang. Kubik berlapis besi tersebut merupakan sebuah bangunan khusus yang didirikan untuk Orochimaru melakukan aktifitasnya. Bisa dikatakan seperti sebuah bangunan dalam bangunan.

Ketika sudah berada dekat dengan ruang kerja Orochimaru, Gaara dan Naruto dapat melihat penjaga pintu gudang tadi kini sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Gaara-san, Naruto-san, Orochimaru-sama sudah menunggu anda didalam, silahkan langsung masuk saja."

"Hmm, terima kasih." Gaara membalas kata-kata pria tersebut dengan senyuman di wajahnya, ia kemudian menggulirkan bola matanya kearah Naruto dan memperhatikan sosok sahabat pirangnya itu dengan seksama. sebelum sampai tadi, untuk mencegah Mikoto histeris dengan kondisi Naruto, Gaara berhasil memaksa pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk membersihkan darah kering di sekitar wajah dan tubuhnya. Yah, walaupun lebam dan sobeknya masih terlihat, tapi setidaknya, penampilan Naruto tidak seburuk yang ia lihat tadi... buruk memang, tapi tidak seburuk itu.

"Kenapa ?" Naruto yang merasa risih dengan pengamatan Gaara kemudian bertanya.

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa... kau sudah siap ?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Siap bagaimana maksudmu ?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Lihat saja sendiri." ujar pemuda itu sambil kemudian membuka pintu menuju ruang kerja milik Orochimaru.

Sesaat setelah daun pintu dihadapannya terbuka, pandangan Naruto seketika itu juga mengarah pada sesosok pria bertubuh jangkung yang nampak sedang duduk di balik sebuah meja kerja raksasa yang dipenuhi oleh tumpukan berkas dan dokumen. Naruto tidak bisa melupakan sosok tersebut, sosok seorang pria yang dikenalnya kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, Orochimaru.

Tidak ada banyak perubahan dari sosok tersebut, Orochimaru masih kelihatan sama seperti dulu, aura kengerian masih terpancar dari sosoknya, wajah yang pucat, surai hitam panjang yang bahkan mencapai ke pinggang, sorot matanya yang menyerupai seekor ular dan bahkan senyuman di bibir pria tersebut yang masih seolah menunjukkan bahwa semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Ah, Naruto..." Suara Orochimaru masih terdengar sama, masih memiliki sedikit kesan serak yang entah kenapa justru menciptakan kesan misterius baginya. Jantung Naruto berdegup ketika ia melihat pria berwajah pucat itu kemudian menyorot kearahnya, hal seperti ini selalu terjadi, pria paruh baya itu sejak dulu selalu bisa membuat Naruto merasa tidak aman, seperti seolah ia tidak bisa bersembunyi darinya. Lalu ketika Orochimaru tersenyum lebar, menciptakan garis yang membelah wajahnya mejadi dua, Naruto secara refleks menahan nafasnya untuk sejenak. Sejak dulu ia mengenal senyuman tersebut, senyum kemenangan dari seekor binatang liar dihadapan mangsanya.

"Orochimaru." Naruto mengucapkan nama pria tersebut sambil menganggukan kepalanya, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang karena pria berwajah pucat dihadapannya ini dapat mencium ketakutan seperti seekor hiu di laut yang bisa menghirup aroma darah segar.

"Dan Gaara... kalian berdua akhirnya sampai, aku sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi. Silahkan, duduklah..." Orochimaru kemudian menunjuk kearah dua kursi busa yang sudah disiapkan di hadapan meja kerjanya, sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri kembali duduk.

Naruto tidak membuang waktunya, diikuti oleh Gaara, pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian berjalan ke salah satu kursi yang sudah disiapkan tersebut dan kemudian duduk disana, sedangkan Gaara yang berjalan satu langkah dibelakangnya tadi, kini duduk di kursi yang satu lagi. "Kenapa ?" Gaara yang melihat Naruto mengedipkan mata ketika ia sedang mengatur posisi duduknya bertanya.

"Tidak apa, bahuku... sedikit sakit." Balas Naruto sambil memijat bahu kirinya sejenak.

"Ah, kau baik-baik saja Naruto ?" Orochimaru memperhatikan kondisi pemuda dihadapannya, ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia peduli tapi Naruto tahu bahwa hal tersebut adalah bualan semata. Bukan karena kebetulan seorang Orochimaru memiliki julukan sebagai pria seribu wajah.

Naruto memandangi tubuhnya sendiri yang dipenuhi oleh luka lebam serta darah yang sudah mengering sebelum kembali menatap kearah Orochimaru, ia masih bisa merasakan sakit di beberapa titik pada tubuhnya, tapi secara keseluruhan, apa yang dirasakan pemuda berambut pirang itu tidaklah seburuk kelihatannya.

"Menurutmu ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Ah, maaf. Tentu kau tidak baik-baik saja, tapi tenanglah aku sudah mempersiapkannya. Kimimaro beberapa waktu yang lalu sudah berangkat untuk menjemput Kabuto, dia bisa memeriksamu nanti ketika sudah datang." Ujar Orochimaru sambil menarik lengannya kembali.

Naruto masih ingat dengan Kimimaro, dulu ketika ia bekerja pada Orochimaru, Kimimaro mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang dianggap olehnya sebagai teman, walau agak pendiam, pemuda berkulit pucat itu selalu santun terhadap Naruto, sesuatu yang tentunya sangat langka dalam dunia yang ketika itu ia geluti bersama Orochimaru. Tapi untuk sekarang Naruto tidak membutuhkan perhatian dari siapapun, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengibas sebelah tangannya pada Orochimaru, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan adalah memeriksa lukanya sendiri. "Tidak perlu, aku datang kesini bukan untuk itu."

"Ah, tapi aku memaksa Naruto." Orochimaru mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sama sekali tidak menyisakan ruang untuk penolakan.

"Ayolah Naruto, tidak ada salahnya kau memeriksa keadaan tubuhmu." Ujar Gaara sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

Naruto melirik kearah Gaara, merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan pemuda tersebut yang tepat mengenai cederanya, tapi pemuda berambut pirang itu memlih untuk tidak begitu menghiraukan hal tersebut setelah ia melihat Gaara tersenyum kearahnya. "Hn, baiklah... tapi kita bisa bicara dulu sementara Kabuto belum kesini kan ?" ia kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja, kecuali jika kau ingin menyantap makan malam, aku bisa mengaturnya untukmu, untuk kalian berdua..."

"Orochimaru... aku tidak kesini untuk berbasa-basi, aku kesini untuk bicara denganmu." Ujar Naruto, nada bicaranya terdengar datar, tapi sorot mata yang terpancar darinya, mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda tersebut sedang tidak ingin main-main.

"Baiklah... maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman Naruto." Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan lebih merasa nyaman jika kita dapat menyelesaikan pemberbicaraan ini."

"Tentu saja, dan sejujurnya aku sendiri memang sudah sejak tadi menunggumu."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Menungguku bicara ?"

"Bukan hanya itu, ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan juga padamu... mengenai posisimu dan situasimu sekarang ini."

Gaara memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu tidak ikut campur, Orochimaru memang mau atau tidak harus membuka semuanya dihadapan Naruto. Dan ada sedikit perasaan takut juga dalam dirinya ketika kelak Naruto mendengar hal-hal yang mungkin agak membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Beruntung saat ini Mikoto sedang tidak ada disini, Gaara tidak tahu dimana kakaknya dan wanita berambut hitam itu kini berada, tapi dimana pun mereka, itu lebih baik daripada disini.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi, pandangannya masih mengunci kearah Orochimaru. "Kalau begitu bicaralah..." ujarnya pelan.

"Baiklah, pertama aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku minta maaf atas hal yang terjadi padamu... tentang Kushina-sama dan Kiba. Aku mengetahui ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka sejak satu minggu lalu, sejak semuanya dimulai."

Naruto mengangkat alis matanya. "Satu minggu ?"

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Semuanya berawal sejak seminggu yang lalu. Naruto, katakan padaku... apa yang terjadi pada Kushina-sama seminggu yang lalu ?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat lagi peristiwa yang terjadi padanya satu minggu yang lalu. Lalu seketika ia memejamkan matanya, ia mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan sang ibu seminggu yang lalu, ketika sang ibu hampir mengajaknya bercinta dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mabuk ?

"Kaa-chan... dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk..." ujar Naruto.

Sekali lagi Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tahu kemana Kushina-sama pergi malam itu ?"

Nafas Naruto terasa semakin pendek, membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ibunya membuat dada pemuda itu terasa sesak. "Mikoto... Miko-nee sengaja mengajak kaa-chan untuk pergi karena dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini kaa-chan terlihat sedikit... entahlah, kelelahan, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya."

"Mikoto-sama ketika itu mengajak Kushina-sama ke klub malamku."

"..." Naruto memicingkan kedua matanya, namun ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Orochimaru.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Orochimaru sudah bisa menebak bahwa pembicaraan ini tidak akan berjalan mulus. Rasa tidak suka pemuda bermata biru dihadapannya ini terhadap sang pewaris Uchiha memang bukanlah sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi, dan pria paruh baya itu yakin bahwa keterlibatan Sasuke dalam hal ini kemungkinan besar akan memperburuk suasana hati seorang Naruto. Orochimaru kemudian menghirup udara di sekitarnya, mempersiapkan diri untuk hal terburuk yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Disanalah mereka bertemu dengan Kiba dan Sasuke."

"Sasuke ?" Naruto merasa heran, apa sangkut paut pemuda itu dengan sang ibu ? lalu jika ibunya memang bertemu dengan Kiba bersama Mikoto, apakah itu berarti Mikoto juga tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua. Tidak terasa sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda yang ia simpan dibalik saku celananya. Sebuah patung rubah kecil yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumahnya, sebuah patung rubah yang bagi Naruto memiliki arti penting dan menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang seseorang.

Orochimaru mengangguk ringan sebelum kemudian bertanya. "Kau tentu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mikoto-sama tadi siang bukan ?"

Seketika itu juga Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya. "Miko-nee... dia kembali pada keluarganya."

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Orochimaru, Naruto belum mendengar perkembangan berita tentang Mikoto. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi bagus, karena di lain sisi ia juga ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita Uchiha itu sekarang ini berada dalam bangunan yang sama dengannya. "Tidak, kau tidak perlu khawatir... Mikoto-sama sekarang ada disini, untuk sementara waktu ini beliau aman dari kejaran Uchiha, aku bisa menjamin hal itu."

Mendengar bahwa Mikoto berada di tempat ini, Naruto secara refleks berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa !? Kau bilang Miko-nee ada disini !?"

Orochimaru tersenyum dalam hatinya, reaksi seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang memang benar-benar ia harapkan. Sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberikan sebuah gestur pada Naruto agar ia bisa menahan diri, pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu kemudian berkata."Tenanglah Naruto, dan tolong dengarkan dulu kata-kataku."

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini !?" Naruto tidak mempedulikan perkataan Orochimaru.

"Aku yang membawanya kemari." Gaara menjelaskan, membuat sahabat pirang yang berada di sebelahnya pada saat itu juga melempar pandangannya kearah pemuda Suna tersebut dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Miko-nee !" Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan suara yang pelan, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan juga penuh dengan ancaman.

"Aku menyelamatkannya..."

Kening Naruto semakin berkerut, ia tidak puas dengan jawaban tersebut.

" _Kami_ , percayalah Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa selain menyelamatkannya !"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Miko-nee !" hardik Naruto keras.

"Aku tidak perlu kenal padanya, yang kutahu adalah bagimu Mikoto-san adalah orang penting, dan alasan itu sudah cukup buatku untuk melakukan tindakan." Gaara menjelaskan.

Melihat situasi mendadak menjadi panas, Orochimaru lalu memutuskan untuk mengalihkan amarah Naruto dari Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. "Gaara mengatakan yang sebenarnya Naruto, akulah yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut... aku yang memberitahukan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Mikoto-sama tadi siang, dan Gaara seketika itu juga menawarkan bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan Mikoto-sama." ujar pria tersebut, berharap agar Naruto tidak menekan Gaara lebih jauh lagi.

Namun tentunya tidak mudah untuk menenangkan perasaan Naruto, terutama ketika ada hal-hal yang berkaitan langsung dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lalu berpaling kearah Orochimaru, sorot matanya yang menusuk mengisyaratkan sebuah permusuhan diantara mereka. "Apa yang kau rencanakan pada Miko-nee ?"

Orochimaru menghela nafasnya, Naruto sejak dulu sudah mengetahui cara kerja pria tersebut, dan tentunya wajar jika tiba-tiba pemuda itu kemudian mempertanyakan maksud dari tindakannya menyelamatkan Mikoto. "Seseorang meminta padaku untuk menyelamatkan Mikoto... katakanlah klienku, aku dibayar untuk melakukan itu."

"Siapa ?"

Orochimaru memurungkan wajahnya, untuk hal yang satu ini ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. "Naruto, kau tahu aku tidak bisa membocorkannya padamu kan ?"

Naruto menggeram, ia tahu bahwa Orochimaru tidak bisa mengatakan identitas kliennya pada siapapun, hal tersebut adalah salah satu peraturan sakral yang selalu dijaga oleh pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha tersebut, namun di sisi lain, Naruto sendiri tidak bisa bersikap acuh ketika suatu hal yang memiliki potensi berbahaya seperti ini, kemudian berkaitan dengan seorang Mikoto. Kami, Mikoto adalah satu-satu orang yang tersisa di hatinya dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk apapun terjadi menimpa wanita tersebut.

Tapi sekuat apapun ia mencari alasan untuk membalas kata-kata Orochimaru, tetap Naruto merasa sulit untuk melakukannya. Kenapa ? Karena justru dialah yang merelakan kepergian Mikoto, justru ketidak berdayaannya lah yang membuat Naruto merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada wanita tersebut. Tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk ? Jangan bercanda, apakah dengan membiarkan Mikoto pergi dengan Uchiha itu berarti Naruto melindunginya ? Justru bukankah itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang munafik ?

Karena itu Naruto hanya bisa melempar kembali tubuhnya ke atas kursi, sambil mengusap rambut pirangnya, ia berusaha untuk terus menahan rasa bersalahnya membanjir menguasai diri. "Katakan saja... tolong katakan padaku... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Miko-nee..."

"Untuk sekarang Mikoto-sama baik-baik saja, kau bahkan bisa menemuinya setelah kita bicara nanti, jadi sekarang ini kau tidak perlu merasa cemas."

Perlahan bola mata biru Naruto bergulir kearah Orochimaru. "Lalu ? Kaitannya dengan masalah ini ?"

"Ah, mudah saja. Seminggu yang lalu di klub malamku, Mikoto-sama dan Kushina-sama bertemu dengan Sasuke dan Kiba... mereka yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, terlibat sebuah pembicaraan dengan kedua pemuda tersebut."

Perut Naruto terasa mual, membayangkan sang ibu dan Kiba bertemu di sebuah klub, ia tahu bahwa hal yang terjadi selanjutnya pastilah bukan sesuatu yang ia ingin ketahui. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Kiba dan Sasuke... mereka menggunakan obat perangsang pada Kushina-sama dan Mikoto-sama."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi setelah itu memang dapat terlihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Mikoto-sama dan Kushina-sama, mereka seperti mabuk dan tenggelam dalam efek euforia yang dihasilkan oleh obat perangsang tersebut... setelah itu mereka... bersenang-senang, menari-nari layaknya tidak peduli dengan suasana di sekitar mereka."

Naruto masih membungkam mulutnya, tapi Orochimaru jelas sekali melihat perubahan pada ekspresi pemuda tersebut. Rahangnya semakin mengeras, sorot matanya semakin tajam, semakin dipenuhi oleh kebencian. "Jadi maksudmu mereka menari bersama karena keinginan mereka sendiri ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, Orochimaru hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sendiri. Memang mengatakan bahwa tindakan Mikoto dan Kushina ketika itu adalah sesuatu yang terjadi karena paksaan tentunya tidak benar, tapi mengatakan bahwa mereka melakukan itu dengan kesadaran mereka sendiri pun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Setelah terdiak untuk beberapa saat, pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu kemudian berkata. "Naruto, mereka ketika itu sedang berada dibawah pengaruh obat."

"Bangsat !" Gaara tidak bisa menahan emosinya mendengar apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pemuda bejat tersebut, jika hal itu sampai menimpa ibunya sendiri entah apa yang akan dirasakan olehnya.

Naruto ketika itu sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ibunya bahkan melakukan hubungan seks dengan Kiba di tempat itu juga, tapi membayangkan Mikoto dan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang lain baginya, entah kenapa tapi ketika Naruto membayangkan hal tersebut, emosinya yang sejak tadi sudah bisa ia kendalikan seketika itu juga kembali terasa menguasai diri pemuda tersebut.

Sambil terus berusaha mengatur kendali akan dirinya, Naruto kemudian berkata. "Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu ?"

"Tidak ada, mereka semua kembali ke rumah masing-masing..."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar Orochimaru berbicara seperti itu, pulang ke rumahnya setelah menari-nari dibawah pengaruh alkohol dan obat perangsang rasanya terlalu mengada-ada. "Kau tidak perlu menjaga perasaanku, katakan saja yang sebenarnya." ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum sinis.

Orochimaru mengangkat sebelah tangannya kearah Naruto. "Aku bersumpah, aku sendiri yang mengutus orang untuk mengikuti mereka... aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada keduanya hanya karena aku lalai melakukan pemeriksaan pada Sasuke atau Kiba sebelum mereka masuk ke klub malamku, tapi kau benar... semua tidak berakhir di situ. Karena pada malam itu Kiba dan Sasuke secara diam-diam merekam tarian yang dilakukan oleh Kushina-sama dan Mikoto-sama dalam kondisi seperti itu."

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto mengepal kuat, ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi pada Orochimaru untuk mengetahui bahwa pasangan bejat itu kemudian melakukan sesuatu dengan rekaman yang mereka miliki. "Maksudmu... Kiba dan Sasuke kemudian menggunakan rekaman itu sebagai alat untuk pemerasan ?"

Orochimaru kemudian memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa kau pikir Mikoto-sama mau kembali pada keluarga Uchiha ?" pria berwajah pucat itu kemudian bertanya.

"Sasuke menggunakan rekaman itu untuk memerasnya ?"

Orochimaru mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Kau benar."

Tapi Naruto tidak seketika itu juga percaya, karena menurutnya justru jadi terkesan aneh ketika Mikoto rela mengorbankan dirinya seperti itu, pemuda berambut pirang itu tahu bahwa Mikoto tidak mungkin mau menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai bahan pertukaran. "Aku tidak mempercayaimu..." ujar Naruto sambil menyilang kedua tangannya, "Sasuke atau Kiba mungkin bisa memeras Miko-nee dengan rekaman itu, tapi Miko-nee walau ia harus kehilangan pekerjaan dan reputasinya sekalipun, tetap ia tidak akan mengorbankan dirinya sampai harus kembali pada keluarga Uchiha... _Kami_ , kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Miko-nee ? Kau tahu apa yang akan _Sasuke_ lakukan padanya ?"

Orochimaru menarik nafasnya. "Kau... benar, Mikoto tidak peduli pada karir atau reputasinya, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari kedua hal itu, sesuatu yang digunakan oleh Sasuke sehingga Mikoto-sama mau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri sampai ia dengan terpaksa tentunya, mau kembali pada keluarga Uchiha."

"Apa ?"

"Kau tentu saja."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam lagi. "Aku ?"

Orochimaru menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian berkata. "Sasuke bukan hanya memiliki rekaman Mikoto-sama dia juga memiliki rekaman Kushina-sama. Dan rekaman itu ia gunakan untuk mengancam Mikoto-sama, dia mengancam akan memberikanmu rekaman tersebut, rekaman ketika Kushina-sama menari-nari dihadapannya dan Kiba. Tentu saja karena Mikoto-sama peduli padamu, ia tidak ingin kau dibuat menderita dengan rekaman tersebut, karena itu kemudian Mikoto-sama melakukan perjanjian dengan Sasuke, rekaman itu akan dihapusnya jika beliau mau kembali pada keluarga Uchiha."

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam, kepalanya berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Orochimaru tentang Mikoto dan ibunya, lalu tiba-tiba pemuda berambut matahari itu menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar, bahunya bergerak naik turun, dan sebuah tawa yang nyaring pecah dari mulutnya. "Ahahahaha... ahahahah... apa maksudmu ? ahahahaha..."

Orochimaru dan Gaara tidak menemukan situasi yang dialami oleh Naruto lucu, tapi mereka dapat melihat ironi darinya. Karena ketika Mikoto sampai rela berkorban sejauh itu, Kushina dibelakang punggung putranya justru menjalin hubungan dengan Kiba.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh kaa-chan dan Kiba ? Ahahaha... kau jangan melawak Orochimaru, ini kedengaran konyol sekali !" ujar Naruto sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Mikoto-sama tidak tahu tentang hubungan Kushina-sama dan Kiba." Orochimaru berusaha meyakinkan Naruto, tidak ingin sampai pemuda berambut pirang itu menyalahkannya sebagaimana ia menyalahkan ibunya yang terlibat suatu hubungan dengan Kiba.

"OMONG KOSONG !" Naruto kemudian menghardik keras sambil menghantam meja dihadapannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Brengsek ! Sama saja... semua sama saja ! Kupikir Miko-nee berbeda... kupikir tadinya masih ada setidaknya satu orang saja yang peduli denganku... tapi bahkan _Kami_ tidak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi padaku."

"Naruto..." Wajah Orochimaru berubah murung, seolah ia mengekspresikan perasaan simpati dalam dirinya terhadap Naruto.

"DIAM !" bentak pemuda berambut matahari tersebut. "Aku menitipkan kaa-chan pada Miko-nee bukan untuk bersenang-senang di tempat seperti itu !" lanjutnya penuh dengan emosi. "Dia menghancurkan kepercayaanku !"

"Naruto, kendalikan dulu emosimu, Mikoto-sama tidak pernah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi selanjutnya, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dia."

"Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi ? Dia mengajak ibuku ke klub malam ! Kau pikir mereka hanya akan mendengarkan lagu sambil menikmati lemonade dingin, dan setelah itu pulang ? Yang benar saja ! Seks, obat-obatan dan alkohol adalah sesuatu yang lumrah di tempat-tempat seperti itu ! Bangsat ! Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Kiba dan Sasuke kalau memang begini adanya !"

Kata-kata tersebut mungkin terdengar agak frontal. Tapi ketika seseorang datang ke klub malam untuk mencari pasangan seks dan mabuk, tentu saja itu bukan sesuatu yang besar. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui tentang tempat-tempat seperti klub malam adalah bahwa hanya orang-orang yang mengincar kesenangan duniawi sajalah yang mendatangi tempat tersebut, hanya orang-orang yang tidak keberatan dengan alkhol, obat-obatan dan hubungan seks bebas sajalah yang kemudian akan memilih tempat seperti itu untuk bersenang-senang.

Lalu ketika Sasuke dan Kiba melihat sang ibu bersama Mikoto berada di tempat seperti itu, mungkin mereka berpikiran bahwa kedua wanita itu sengaja datang untuk hal-hal tersebut. Mungkin baik Mikoto atau sang ibu ketika itu memang benar-benar hanya berniat untuk melepaskan penat saja, tapi bodoh sekali jika mereka datang kesana lalu berharap bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengarah pada seks menimpa mereka. Memang bukan hubungan seks secara langsung, tapi setidaknya ada daya tarik seks yang sangat besar diantara lawan jenis di tempat-tempat seperti itu. Lagipula klub malam mana yang hanya mengizinkan laki-laki saja didalamnya ? Tentu tidak ada, dan jika memang ada, pasti hanya sekelompok lelaki penyuka sesama jenis saja yang memenuhi tempat-tempat seperti itu.

Dengan pergi ke tempat seperti itu saja, Naruto benar-benar sangat kecewa pada Mikoto. Sama sekali ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang dimatanya terlihat seperti dewi itu lantas dengan penuh kesadaran dirinya, mau pergi kesana, dan untuk memperburuk situasi, ia bahkan mengajak sang ibu untuk pergi kesana bersamanya.

Tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik baginya. Satu hal yang sekarang masih mengaitkan Naruto dengan Konoha adalah perasaann bersalahnya pada Mikoto. Kepergiannya siang tadi masih menyisakan rasa bersalah yang amat besar dalam diri seorang Naruto. Mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mampu melindungi wanita yang begitu disayanginya membuat pemuda itu membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang ? Sekarang ia sudah benar-benar sendiri, perasaan kecewanya terhadap Mikoto membuat Naruto semakin sadar bahwa ia memang sudah benar-benar sendiri. Dan itu berarti ia sudah tidak lagi terikat oleh rantai yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan kota terkutuk ini. Dengan begitu, tentunya semakin mudah bagi Naruto untuk meninggalkan tempat ini kan ?

Yah, inginnya mungkin begitu, tapi manusia tidak pernah bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri tanpa menderita.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas keluar dari paru-parunya, Naruto menatap kearah Orochimaru, sebuah tatapan yang mengisyaratkan keteguhan, sebuah tatapan yang merefleksikan kesiapan dirinya. Masa bodoh dengan sakit di hatinya. jika memang ia harus merasakan sakit, maka ia sudah siap, jika ia harus melepaskan Mikoto untuk keluar dari masa lalunya, maka ia tidak akan segan untuk melakukannya.

Sekali lagi, masa bodoh dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas tentang kaa-chan atau Miko-nee..." ujar Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit pelan.

Terkejut mendengar hal tersebut, Orochimaru kemudian mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Mikoto-sama ?"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak peduli dengannya." Naruto berbohong.

Orochimaru terdiam, ia mengamati ekspresi wajah Naruto namun topeng datar yang dikenakan oleh pemuda tersebut begitu sempurna menutupi perasaannya. Mengenai kekecewaan Naruto memang sudah ia duga sebelumnya, namun ia tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa Naruto akan semudah itu melepaskan seorang Mikoto. Sekarang ketika justru hal seperti ini yang terjadi, itu berarti rencana untuk menitipkan wanita Uchiha itu pada Naruto akan sedikit terganggu.

"Tunggu dulu !" Gaara menghentikan perkataan Orochimaru, membuat pria berwajah pucat tersebut dan sahabat berambut pirangnya yang duduk di sebelah Gaara, seketika itu juga menoleh kearahnya.

Pemuda dari Suna ini masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Naruto mau begitu saja melepaskan Mikoto ? Sungguh sesuatu yang masuk akal tentunya, ia tidak pernah mengenal Mikoto sebelumnya tapi selama dua tahun ini ia juga selalu mendengar cerita tentang wanita tersebut dari Naruto. Dan tentu saja terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Gaara, bagaimana perasaan Naruto pada seorang Mikoto dari caranya bercerita tentang wanita tersebut. Sekarang ketika Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli, tentunya Gaara tidak bisa menerima hal itu dengan mudah. _Kami_ , ia baru saja menghentikan serangkaian konvoi Uchiha demi menyelamatkan wanita tersebut !

Gaara lalu membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk beberapa sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Maksudmu usahaku tadi menyelamatkan Mikoto-san sia-sia ? Begitu ? Kau tidak peduli Naruto ?"

"Dia telah memilih jalannya, dan kau sendiri yang menyelamatkannya. Aku... aku tidak peduli." Ucap Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jangan bercanda !" pemuda berambut maroon itu bangkit dari duduknya seraya mendorong jauh kursi yang berada di belakangnya. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu ? Siapa kau sebenarnya ?"

Naruto membalas tatapan dari Gaara, keduanya tidak bergeming, masing-masing menuangkan emosinya dari sorot mata mereka yang saling beradu. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Brengsek !" Sesaat setelah mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal seperti itu, Gaara sambil mendengus penuh amarah lalu menarik kerah kemeja lawan bicaranya, memaksa pemuda bermata biru itu untuk berdiri dan saling berhadap-hadapan dengannya. "Naruto yang kukenal tidak akan mengabaikan orang-orang terpentingnya begitu saja !"

Tapi Naruto tidak sama sekali terintimidasi oleh pemuda dari Suna tersebut, dengan sorot matanya menusuk tajam tanpa mengisyaratkan perasaan takut, Naruto menggeram layaknya seekor serigala. "Naruto yang kau kenal sudah mati."

"Tenanglah, Gaara, Naruto..." Orochimaru yang kini sudah dalam keadaan berdiri berusaha untuk melerai keduanya, tapi sepasang sahabat ini sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan di sekitar mereka, dan hanya memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu sama lain.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki...

Mimpi buruk. Hari ini benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi buruk. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana buruknya hari yang dialami oleh Jiraiya sekarang ini, kecuali bahwa hari ini benar-benar terasa seperti mimpi buruk, mimpi yang terburuk. Kali ini ujian terbesarnya sebagai seorang polisi harus ia jalani, sumpahnya yang dahulu ia ucapkan ketika lencana berlambang daun hijau akhirnya bisa ia terima dengan penuh penghormatan dan kebanggaan, hari ini memberikan ujian terbesarnya.

Kesetiaan, sebuah kata yang terdengar sepele, tidak lebih dari sembilan huruf, tapi memiliki makna yang begitu dalam. Dan sekarang, kesetiaan seorang Jiraiya sedang diuji, dimanakah letak kesetiannya ? Apakah pada Konoha ? Atau pada orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri ?

 _Naruto_ , mengingat namanya Jiraiya seketika itu dibanjiri oleh perasaan frustasi. Detektif legendaris Konoha itu sadar bahwa _apapun_ alasan Naruto untuk menghabisi Tsume, tetap saja pada akhirnya alasan tersebut tidak cukup untuk membuatnya selamat dari Jeratan hukum. Sedikit ironis memang, karena sejak tadi ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa sebenarnya alasan Naruto melakukan hal tersebut ? Tapi sekali lagi, alasan apapun yang dimilikinya, tetap saja tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan pemuda berambut matahari tersebut.

"Kami... kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku." Jiraiya bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghentikan laju kendaraannya tepat di bawah pohon Sakura yang dulu ditanam di hari kelahiran Naruto.

Setelah turun dari kendaraan yang dipinjamkan oleh Kakashi sore tadi, ia kemudian memperhatikan keadaan rumah Naruto dari luar. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya, lampu di sekitar halaman yang seharusnya menyala sekarang dalam keadaan mati, seluruh jendela di lantai dua pun nampak gelap sekali, berbeda dengan jendela di lantai satu yang diterangi oleh lampu di dalamnya.

Refleks, Jiraiya mengeluarkan sepucuk senjata api kesayangannya dari balik jas yang ia kenakan. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk diri sendiri, mana mungkin ia menggunakan senjata ini pada Naruto ! Tapi, instingnya sebagai seorang polisi tetap saja tidak mengizinkan Jiraiya untuk lengah. "Sialan ! Sialan kau Naruto !" ia menghardik pelan.

Jiraiya kemudian melangkah memasuki halaman utama rumah, selain keadaan halaman yang gelap, ia juga bisa melihat kendaraan Kushina terparkir di garasi luar, sesuatu yang sebelumnya sangat jarang terjadi. Setahu Jiraiya, memang Kushina sudah lama tidak memiliki aktifitas di luar setelah ia memutuskan untuk menitipkan perusahaannya pada Shizune, hal itu terjadi kurang lebih empat tahun yang lalu dengan alasan ia ingin meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak lagi untuk Naruto.

Sekarang ketika melihat kendaraan tersebut berada di garasi luar, tentunya secara tidak langsung Jiraiya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Kushina memiliki sebuah aktifitas baru, hal itu juga terlihat dari kondisi kendaraan yang memperlihatkan bahwa siapapun pengendaranya, sudah menggunakan kendaraan tersebut secara rutin, setidaknya selama beberapa hari kebelakang ini. Tapi untuk sekarang itu tidak penting, sambil membuang pandangannya dari kendaraan tersebut, Jiraiya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu masuk.

Mulanya, ketika Jiraiya berada di depan pintu masuk, ia tidak terlalu berharap bahwa keadaan pintu ketika itu tidak terkunci. Entah apa yang membuat pria paruh baya tersebut mencoba untuk membuka pintu tanpa terlebih dahulu mengetuk atau menekan tombol bel rumah. Betapa terkejutnya Jiraiya, ketika mendapati bahwa pintu tersebut terdorong masuk kedalam saat ia mencoba untuk membukanya.

"Apa-apaan ini..." Detektif legendaris tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, membiarkan pintu utama rumah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci di tengah malam seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya dan itu membuatnya merasa agak terganggu.

Tapi Jiraiya juga harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain. Genggaman pria paruh bayat itu pada senjatanya semakin kuat, sementara kedua kakinya melangkah dengan lembut menyusuri lorong utama. Ke kiri dan ke kanan, bola matanya bergulir kearah sekitar lorong, melihat, memperhatikan, dan mencari sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

"Sochi..." sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat Jiraiya berada.

"Kushina ?" Jiraiya memanggil, kesiagaannya seketika itu juga luntur digantikan oleh rasa cemas. Pria bersurai pucat itu kemudian tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, bergegas menuju ruang utama dimana suara tersebut terdengar semakin jelas.

"Sochi..."

Sekali lagi suara itu terdengar, pandangan Jiraiya sekilas mengitar ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari si pemilik suara, sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika secara samar warna merah yang khas, masuk dalam pengelihatannya.

" _Kami_ ! Kushina ! Kushina !" Refleks, Jiraiya seketika itu juga memanggil nama wanita tersebut sambil dengan cekatan berjalan kearahnya, merasa cemas karena ia mendapati Kushina sedang terbaring di atas sofa dengan posisi sebelah tangannya jatuh ke lantai dalam posisi yang sedikit tidak lazim.

Perasaannya lalu menjadi lega ketika ia sadar bahwa Kushina hanya terlelap semata, mungkin karena kelelahan sehingga ia tidak sadar posisi tidurnya sampai seperti itu. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia mengusap keningnya sendiri yang basah oleh keringat dingin, sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya. "Sialan Jiraiya... kau benar-benar terlalu mudah panik..." ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"So... sochi..." Jiraiya mendengar lagi Kushina bergumam dalam tidurnya, ia hanya tersenyum kecil saja karena memang tahu bahwa wanita berambut merah ini begitu menyayangi Naruto bahkan mungkin lebih dari bagaimana dulu Minato menyayangi putranya. Tapi setelah beberapa saat memandangi istri sahabat lamanya tersebut, ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kushina. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat pucat, kedua matanya lebam seperti seseorang yang baru saja menangis keras, sedangkan pakaiannya sendiri dibasahi oleh keringat.

Tidak bisa disangkal lagi, sesuatu telah terjadi pada wanita tersebut.

Sadar bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan jawaban jika hanya berdiam diri, Jiraiya kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya dan memberikan tamparan kecil pada pipi Kushina sebagai usaha untuk membangunkan wanita tersebut. "Hei, Kushi-chan... bangunlah, Kushina..."

"So... sochi ?" Jiraya dapat melihat leher Kushina mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Kushi-chan, bangunlah, ini aku Jiraiya..." Ujar Jiraiya sambil sekali lagi menepuk sebelah wajah wanita tersebut dengan lembut.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Sudut pelabuhan Konoha, salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru...

"Hei nona sabarlah sedikit !" Kankuro berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Mikoto yang bergerak dengan cepat didepannya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu ! Kau tidak dengar ? Naru-chan sudah datang !" balas Mikoto tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Kedua kakinya terus menapak permukaan tangga yang terbuat dari logam.

"Well, dia tidak akan kemana-mana kan ? Lagipula kau mengenakan sepatu hak, kau bisa terjatuh nanti."

Mikoto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kankuro, ia terus menaiki tangga tersebut sampai akhirnya mencapai lantai yang dituju. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, wanita berkulit salju itu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam kubik utama yang berfungsi sebagai ruang pribadi khusus Orochimaru. Di dalam kubik tersebut ada beberapa ruangan, yang terdiri dari ruang makan utama, ruang rapat, ruang istirahat utama, tiga ruang istirahat untuk tamu, serta ruang kerja utama milik Orochimaru.

Sekarang ini tentu saja Mikoto sedang bergegas menuju ruang kerja utama Orochimaru yang terletak di sudut lorong utama. Jantung wanita itu berdegup kencang, tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin berjumpanya dengan Naruto.

"Hei nona tunggu sebentar." Sekali lagi Kankuro memanggil dari belakang, ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit kesal karena sebenarnya tadi ia sedang menikmati pertandingan sepak bola bersama beberapa orang anak buah Orochimaru.

Kapan lagi ada pertandingan antar Konoha melawan Kumo ?

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke bawah untuk menyaksikan pertandingan tadi ?" Merasa risih, Mikoto akhirnya memutar tubuh dan menyorot tajam kearah Kankuro.

Rahang pemuda Suna itu terjatuh, ia kemudian mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat konyol sambil mengucapkan. "Yang benar saja ! Kau sendiri yang tadi memaksaku ikut !"

"Kupikir tadinya kau mau menemui adikmu !" sanggah Mikoto.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kankuro hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya. "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi setidaknya jangan berjalan terlalu cepat."

Mikoto memutar matanya, tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan yang menggebu di dalam hati, ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri lorong utama. Naruto, hanya itu yang sekarang ada di kepala seorang Mikoto. Ia ingin menatap wajahnya, ia ingin merasakan pandangan matanya yang seolah menusuk jiwa, ia ingin mendekap tubuhnya, ia ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak peduli apa yang telah dilakukannya, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh dunia sekalipun, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Karena pada dasarnya Mikoto sendiri sadar, bahwa ini semua bermula dari ide bodohnya ketika ia mengajak Kushina untuk melepaskan penat di sebuah klub malam.

Memikirkan hal itu saja Mikoto merasa benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang ada di kepalanya waktu itu ? Apa yang diharapkannya dari tempat seperti itu ? Secara tidak langsung ia telah menghancurkan hidup seorang pemuda yang begitu disayangi olehnya. Keputusan bodohnya merenggut masa depan Naruto, melumuri tangannya dengan darah, mengotori hatinya dengan kegelapan.

"Nona ?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuat Mikoto tersadar.

Perlahan ia menoleh kearah suara tersebut, dan mendapati Kankuro sedang memandang kearahnya penuh tanya. "Ka-kankuro ?"

"Ha ? Kau baik-baik saja ? Kita sudah sampai, kau dari tadi berdiri menghadap pintu." Jawab pemuda tersebut, wajahnya kelihatan agak khawatir.

Seketika itu juga Mikoto mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. "Ma-maaf... aku sedikit melamun." Ujar wanita tersebut.

Kankuro tersenyum. "Tenanglah, bukankah kau sendiri sudah tidak sabar ingin menemuinya ?"

"A-aku..." Mikoto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi urung, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya ini mengerti tentang perasaannya terhadap Naruto, dan mengetahui hal tersebut, Mikoto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, lagipula di dalam ada Orochimaru, Gaara dan tentunya ada aku juga."

Entah kenapa tapi mendengar hal tersebut membuat Mikoto menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Bukan berarti ia butuh perlindungan dari orang lain atau ia ingin bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka, tapi setidaknya mengetahui bahwa ia akan menghadapi Naruto dengan sekelompok orang yang mendukungnya, setidak-tidaknya dapat membuat Mikoto merasa lebih nyaman.

"Baiklah..." Wanita berambut hitam itu menganggukan kepalanya sambil perlahan membuka pintu dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam.

Dia berada disana, Naruto berada disana. Mikoto seketika itu juga merasakan seluruh organ tubuhnya seolah berhenti ketika ia mendapati sosok Naruto sedang berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Gaara. Mulutnya terasa kaku, ia ingin memanggil pemuda itu, menyebut namanya, membuatnya sadar akan kehadiran Mikoto disana, tapi rasanya sangat sulit, tubuhnya sendiri bahkan terasa membatu.

Namun seluruh kebekuan tubuhnya leleh saat itu juga, ketika Naruto perlahan menghadap kearahnya. Wajah pemuda berambut matahari itu penuh luka lebam, sebelah matanya tertutup oleh luka yang menggaris dari kening sampai pipinya, bibirnya sobek, gurat luka yang membelah terlihat disana, lalu seolah itu belum cukup, tubuhnya yang ditutupi oleh sehelai kemeja yang tidak dikancing pun menunjukkan jejak-jejak luka.

"Na-Naru-chan !" Secara refleks, Mikoto bergegas mendekati sosok Naruto, tidak peduli lagi dengan perasaan-perasaan yang tadi menguasai dirinya.

"Jangan dekati aku !"

Jantung Mikoto seolah mendapat sebuah tusukan ketika ia mendengar suara Naruto. Suara yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah ia dengar dari sosok pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Dingin, Mikoto dapat merasakan bagaimana ucapan tersebut diucapkan dengan sangat dingin, seolah membawa pesan permusuhan didalamnya.

Tapi kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu padanya ?

"Na-Naru-chan ?" dengan rahang yang bergetar, Mikoto mencoba mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"Naruto, setidaknya berikan kesempatan bagi Mikoto-sama untuk menjelaskannya padamu." Mikoto mendengar Orochimaru mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi."

"Na-Naru-chan ? A-apa yang terjadi ?" Mikoto memaksa mulutnya untuk berbicara, sementara ia menahan rasa sakit di dadanya yang membuat wanita tersebut semakin sesak.

"Tidak ad-"

"Si brengsek ini pikir bahwa kau yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti ini !" Naruto belum sempat mengelak pertanyaan dari Mikoto ketika Gaara kemudian menimpa kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Lemah, kedua kakinya tiba-tiba merasa sangat lemah, Mikoto seketika itu juga melangkah mundur dan hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang ketika Kankuro kemudian menahan berat badannya dari punggung. "Nona ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Baik-baik saja ? Konyol sekali, mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja. Air mata Mikoto tanpa ia sadari sendiri sudah membanjiri wajah pucatnya, kerongkongannya seperti diganjal oleh sebongkah batu yang membuatnya tersedak. Keringat dingin membasahi kepalanya, membuat rambut wanita tersebut perlahan semakin lengket.

"Na-Naru-chan...*hic*... Naruto...*hic*"

Pemuda yang namanya berulang kali ia ucapkan tersebut, membuang jauh-jauh pandangannya dari Mikoto, seolah bahkan melihat wajahnya saja pun ia merasa jijik. Dan ketika itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Mikoto benar-benar seperti ingin mati saja. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berharga, hidupnya seolah tidak memiliki arti lagi, semuanya benar-benar nampak sangat sia-sia.

Dulu, ketika Mikoto harus kehilangan hak asuh atas putranya, ia sempat merasa seperti ini. Sosok seorang putra yang dikandungnya selama hampir sepuluh bulan, mimpinya untuk membesarkan seorang anak, membantunya meraih cita-cita dan membimbingnya dalam melewati setiap ujian hidup, semuanya sirna begitu saja ketika Fugaku dengan sangat mudahnya menepis setiap usaha Mikoto untuk mendapatkan Sasuke.

Ia sempat merasa hancur ketika itu, karena memang pernikahannya dengan Fugaku adalah sebuah kutukan, dan ketika itu Mikoto tidak memiliki alasan untuk terus hidup selain demi putranya sendiri. Tapi apakah ketika itu ia merasa bahwa kematian mungkin lebih baik daripada menruskan hidupnya sendiri ?

Tidak, Mikoto masih memiliki tujuan. Setidaknya ketika itu jika Sasuke tidak dapat ia besarkan, ia masih bisa menaruh harapan untuk suatu hari dapat bertemu dengan sang putra. Lalu bertahun-tahun kemudian, ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu dan justru Sasuke malah mencoba untuk menodainya, apakah Mikoto merasa hancur seperti sekarang ?

Tidak, Mikoto ketika merasa kecewa, ia merasa kehilangan sosok seorang anak, tapi ketika itu walaupun mungkin terkesan salah, kekosongan dalam hatinya yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke bertahun-tahun yang lalu sudah diisi secara penuh oleh orang lain. Seorang anak kecil yang senyumannya bahkan lebih hangat daripada matahari sekalipun, seorang anak kecil yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan yang penuh akan kasih sayang.

Naruto.

Sekarang, Mikoto telah membunuhnya. Senyumannya direnggut oleh wanita tersebut, kehangatannya digantikan oleh perasaan yang sangat dingin, kasih sayangnya ditukar dengan dendam dan kebencian. Dan semua adalah kesalahannya, Mikoto yang memulainya, ia yang melumuri tangannya dengan darah. Dialah yang membunuh Naruto.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mikoto merasa pantas untuk mati.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki...

Perlahan Kushina mulai membuka matanya, entah kenapa tapi ia merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Otot-ototnya seolah membeku dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan terutama kepalanya, Kushina merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk disana, setiap kali ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya, maka rasa sakit itu akan selalu mengikutinya.

Apa yang terjadi ? Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, pandangannya sendiri bahkan nampak buram, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga dapat melihat sosok seseorang di sana, entah siapa, yang jelas sosok tersebut kini berusaha untuk membuatnya sadar, menepuk sebelah wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Kushi-chan ?"

Kushina mengingat suara tersebut, tidak banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Sambil mengusap kedua matanya, ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, pandangannya masih nampak sedikit kabur tapi sudah kembali menemukan fokusnya.

"Ji-Jiraiya ?" ujar Kushina lemah, pandangannya yang barusan terlihat agak kabur, kini sudah semakin jelas, menampakkan sosok seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh besar dengan surai pucatnya yang sangat khas.

"Ini aku Kushi-chan, kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kushina tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, banyak hal yang ketika itu tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Kenapa ia ada disini ? Kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemah seperti ini ? Entah kenapa, Kushina tidak ingat, tapi ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tengah melupakan sebuah hal yang sangat penting.

"A-apa yang... kenapa aku ada disini ?" Kushina bertanya pada Jiraiya sambil menatap ke arah pria tersebut dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kushi-chan, aku baru saja datang dan menemukanmu tertidur di atas sofa."

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya, ia kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang ketika itu sedang terlentang diatas sofa utama. Memang agak sulit awalnya, kekuatan Kushina belum kembali terkumpul sepenuhnya dan ketika ia berusaha untuk menumpu berat badannya dengan tangan, seketika itu juga ia terjatuh kembali ke posisi semula.

"Sini biar kubantu." Jiraiya bergerak ke ujung sofa sambil merangkul leher Kushina dari belakang dan setelah itu memberikan bantuan dorongan pada tubuhnya yang sedang bergerak naik.

Kushina menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil mengusap wajahnya yang terasa lembab, ia menoleh ke arah Jiraiya, lalu ke arah seisi ruangan seolah sedang mencari tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Kushi-chan, coba lihat aku." Jiraiya yang ketika itu sedang berada dalam keadaan berlutut, meminta pada Kushina untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Kau bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu ?"

"A-aku..." Kushina berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian hari ini. Apa yang dilakukannya hari ini ? Tadi pagi ia berangkat pagi-pagi dan bertemu dengan Kiba. Kiba ? Seketika itu juga kedua matanya terbuka lebar, sekejap, sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan rambut yang terkesan berantakan dan wajah yang liar muncul di kepala Kushina. Lalu seketika itu juga, ingatannya menarik paksa wanita berambut merah tersebut untuk seolah masuk ke dalam masa lalunya.

Tidak begitu tepat sebenarnya jika dikatakan masa lalu, karena kejadian-kejadian yang selanjutnya kembali ia rasakan adalah kejadian yang terjadi dalam satu minggu terakhir ini. Ketika ia saling mengunci tangannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam tadi, ketika ia saling bertukar kata yang menggoda satu sama lainnya, ketika ia membiarkan pemuda tersebut untuk menyentuh sebagian kecil tubuhnya.

Ketika semua itu dilakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

Naruto ?

"Sochi !" Kushina meneriakkan kata tersebut seraya bangkit dari duduknya, membuat Jiraiya yang sedang berlutut dihadapannya terkejut.

"Kushina ? Apa yang terjadi ?"

Kushina tidak mendengarkan hal tersebut. Sekarang yang ada di dalam pikiran wanita tersebut adalah putranya, Sochinya. Tadi, tidak lama sebelum ia mendadak kesadarannya, ia masih bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana rasanya berada dalam dekapan seorang Naruto. Tubuh dan hatinya ketika itu merasakan kehangatan yang bersifat murni, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja rasakan tadi, tidak, semuanya tidak berakhir disitu. Semuanya diakhiri ketika sang putra tersenyum kearahnya dengan sorot mata yang dipenuhi oleh kesedihan, semuanya diakhiri ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya.

 _"Terima kasih telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini kaa-chan, tapi sudah saatnya kita berpisah, karena itu... selamat tinggal, semoga hidupmu bahagia."_

"SOCHI !" refleks, Kushina berusaha untuk berlari keluar menyusul putranya. Entah kemana ia sendiri tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas tidak disini, jika ia terus menerus diam di rumah ini, maka putranya akan benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Kushina.

Beruntung ketika itu terjadi, Jiraiya yang cekatan terlebih dahulu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Kushina, sehingga ia berhasil mencegah wanita tersebut untuk pergi."Kushina ! Kau tahu tentang Naruto ? Katakan padaku dimana dia sekarang ?" ujarnya sambil menahan Kushina yang ketika itu berontak.

"LEPASKAN ! LEPASKAN AKU ! JIRAIYA LEPASKAN AKU !" Sambil berusaha sekuat tenaganya melepaskan diri dari Jiraiya, Kushina berteriak keras, melampiaskan seluruh emosi yang ketika itu kembali merasuk dalam kesadarannya.

Jiraiya tentu saja merasa semakin curiga dengan kondisi Kushina yang seperti ini, tapi melihat reaksi wanita tersebut yang begitu histeris seperti sekarang, ia sudah bisa menduga bahwa mungkin Kushina memang sudah tahu tentang perbuatan Naruto. "Kushina ! Dengarkan aku, kau tidak bisa melindungi Naruto !"

"Kumohon ! Kumohon ! Sochi akan pergi, dia akan meninggalkanku !" Kushina menarik, mencakar, menampar kedua tangan Jiraiya yang mencegahnya untuk pergi, sementara kedua kakinya sendiri terus mendorong tubuh Kushina untuk maju.

"Kemana ? Naruto pergi kemana ? Katakan padaku Kushina ! Aku akan berusaha untuk membantunya !"

Kushina tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Jiraiya, tapi ia tidak peduli, Kami, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun, baginya sekarang yang terpenting adalah untuk mengejar Naruto. "Dia akan pergi meninggalkanku, semuanya salahku ! SEMUANYA SALAHKU ! SOCHI ! SOCHIII !

"Kushina tenanglah dulu !" Jiraiya sekuat tenaganya menarik tubuh Kushina sehingga ia terjatuh tepat di atas sofa, kemudian tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi wanita itu untuk mencoba sesuatu, Jiraiya menekan kedua bahunya dan memaksa Kushina untuk terbaring disana. "Tenang dulu ! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau tidak bisa tenang !"

Sadar usahanya untuk melepaskan diri sia-sia, tangis Kushina pecah. Wanita berambut merah itu meraung penuh kesedihan, sambil sekali-kali meneriakkan kata 'sochi' dari mulutnya. Hilang, separuh jiwanya telah meninggalkannya, Naruto telah meninggalkannya, semua perbuatan kotornya sudah diketahui oleh sang putra, dan kini ia hanya bisa menangisi ketololannya sendiri.

Apa yang diharapkan olehnya ? Semudah itukah Naruto bisa memaafkannya ? Naif, Kushina terlalu naif. Perbuatannya bukan hanya menghianati sang putra, tapi juga melecehkannya. Dan bahkan ketika Kushina tahu bahwa ia telah melakukannya, ia tetap mengemis permintaan maaf darinya ? Berani sekali dirinya melakukan hal itu ! Meminta kepada Naruto untuk memaafkan dan melupakan perbuatannya, berarti sama saja seperti Kushina meludahi wajah putranya.

"Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya... kumohon maafkan aku..." Kushina berkata ditengah tangisnya, bukan pada Jiraiya, tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Lantas kenapa kau melakukannya ?_

"Maafkan akuuu... kumohon maafkan akuuu... kembalikan sochi padakuuu..."

Jiraiya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Kushina, dapat juga dirasakan olehnya. Entah mungkin karena kesedihan tersebut begitu besar sehingga Jiraiya yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun sampai bisa merasakannya, atau mungkin karena pada dasarnya ia memang tidak tega melihat Kushina dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tapi ada satu kata-kata Kushina yang membuat Jiraiya merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Apa maksudmu ? Apa maksudmu ini salahmu Kushina ?" tanya pria bersurai pucat itu sambil perlahan melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari bahu Kushina.

"Ini salahku... ini salahkuuu..." Kushina menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, Jiraiya dapat melihat air matanya yang membanjir menetes keluar dari sela-sela jemarinya.

Jiraiya sebenarnya sudah kehabisan waktu, entah apa yang dilakukan Kakashi sekarang untuk mencegah informasi tentang Naruto bocor. Tapi sekarang ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kushina begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini, mengetahui perangainya, Jiraiya khawatir Kushina akan melakukan tindakan-tindakan gegabah. Terlebih ia juga masih belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud istri dari mendiang Minato itu mengatakan bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya.

"Kushina, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada putramu."

"Dia pergi... sochi pergi... sochiku meninggalkan aku..."

"Kushina, tolong bicara dengan jelas, aku takut Naruto terlebih dahulu jatuh ke tangan polisi lain."

Seketika itu juga Kushina menghentikan suara tangisnya, perlahan ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah, lalu ia memandang ke arah Jiraiya dengan mata yang lebam dan kelihatan merah karena menangis. "A-apa maksudmu ?"

"Putramu... Naruto terlibat atas pembunuhan seorang wanita bernama Tsume Inuzuka."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Sudut pelabuhan Konoha, salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru...

Suara pintu yang terbanting terdengar nyaring di telinga Naruto, sambil mengusap luka di tepi bibirnya yang lagi-lagi ketika itu sobek, pemuda berambut matahari tersebut hanya bisa berdiri memperhatikan sosok Gaara yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah ia baru saja melampiaskan emosinya.

Pemuda berambut maroon itu kehabisan kesabaran, setelah melampiaskan kemarahannya, memaki Naruto dan memberikan satu pukulan telak di wajahnya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan tujuan agar ia dapat mendinginkan kepalanya. Naruto sendiri merasa heran, kenapa sahabatnya bisa berlaku seperti itu ? Kenapa ia begitu peduli dengan dirinya ? Entahlah, aneh mungkin, tapi mungkin jika kejadian yang menimpa Naruto sekarang ini tidak pernah terjadi, maka ia juga tidak akan bisa merasa heran seperti ini.

Yah, tapi apa boleh buat ? Memang kepercayaannya sudah pudar, rasa sakit di hatinya secara alami melahirkan sebuah proteksi dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto untuk tidak pernah lagi percaya dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Hal-hal seperti ini secara psikologis sangat ilmiah, mungkin semacam sindrom pasctrauma yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang, tapi apapun itu, fakta tetaplah fakta, dan Naruto tidak bisa semudah itu mengubah dirinya kembali seperti dulu.

Lagipula ia tidak mau kembali seperti dulu.

Namun tetap saja seseorang tidak mungkin bisa membunuh perasaan dalam hatinya begitu saja. Dan itu juga yang sekarang terjadi pada Naruto, sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk benar-benar tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya tetap saja masih menyisakan satu ruang sempit dalam hatinya untuk seseorang, dan orang itu kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sambil dengan bersusah payah untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis, membuat nafasnya sendiri tersedak, membuat kedua tangan yang secara bergantian mengusap wajahnya bergetar hebat.

Mikoto, melihatnya seperti itu membuat Naruto benar-benar ingin menggantung dirinya sendiri. Jika ini semua tidak terjadi maka sekarang juga ia akan menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya, mendekap kuat tubuhnya, memberikan kehangatan dan perlindungan yang sempurna pada wanita tersebut. _Kami_ di atas sana yang menjadi saksi, Naruto sampai detik ini pun masih melihat Mikoto seperti ia melihat Mikoto yang dulu. Namun justru itu yang ditakutkan olehnya, ia takut jika kelak Mikoto juga akan menghianati dirinya, ia takut jika kelak Mikoto akan pergi dari sisinya, dan bagi Naruto, lebih baik ia sendiri yang membunuh perasaannya, daripada ia harus menderita karena sekali lagi ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang baginya lebih penting dari hidup.

Mungkin ada benarnya jika mengatakan bahwa Naruto merasa kecewa pada apa yang dilakukan Mikoto, mengajak ibunya pergi ke klub malam untuk melepaskan penat. Tapi di sisi lain juga ia tidak bisa semudah itu menyalahkan Mikoto tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh sang ibu bersama Kiba. Jika semuanya dimulai sejak malam itu, maka yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pilihan ibunya sendiri. Malah mungkin seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada Mikoto, karena dengan ini semua, ia akhirnya benar-benar sadar bahwa apa yang dimilikinya dengan sang ibu selama ini ternyata adalah sesuatu yang sangat rapuh.

Yah, tapi untuk sekarang ini buat apa Naruto berpikir terlalu jauh, pada akhirnya toh dia tetap akan memutuskan dirinya dengan seluruh masa lalu dan pergi jauh-jauh dari kota terkutuk ini.

Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana Orochimaru kini sedang terlihat memijat kening sambil duduk di balik meja kerjanya, ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum kecil, mungkin baru pertama kali ini seorang Orochimaru memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang pusing memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Naruto.

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya, masih sambil sebelah tangannya memijat kening. "Aku hanya sedikit... pusing, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Oh, ini ? Tidak apa-apa." ujar Naruto sembari mengusap bekas luka yang barusan diberikan oleh Gaara dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya.

Pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan tadi, dan Mikoto-sama, duduklah disini, melihatmu berdiri seperti itu aku sendiri jadi merasa lelah."

Mikoto hendak menolak hal tersebut, tapi kakinya sendiri memang terasa lemah. Dengan perasaan agak ragu-ragu, ia melirik ke arah kursi kosong di sebelah tempat Naruto sedang duduk, sebagian dirinya merasa takut jika pemuda berambut matahari tersebut sedang tidak ingin berada didekatnya.

"N-Naru-chan ak-"

"Duduklah, aku tidak keberatan." Tanpa menghadap kearah wanita tersebut, Naruto berbicara.

Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya, sekali lagi ia mengusap air matanya yang membendung, sakit rasanya melihat Naruto bersikap dingin terhadap dirinya, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menerima hal ini. Perlahan Mikoto kemudian melangkah mendekati kursi kosong tersebut, kepalanya menunduk kebawah, membuat rambut legam miliknya jatuh menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya.

Orochimaru tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya kepada Mikoto sebelum ia mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan berbicara. "Naruto, sebelum kita bicara tentang hutangku padamu, boleh aku jelaskan kenapa kau, Gaara, dan Mikoto-sama semua bisa secara tidak sengaja berkumpul di tempat ini ?"

"Bicaralah." Jawab Naruto, sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik lagi mendengar hal semacam itu, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa sedikit penasaran dengan hal tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah." Orochimaru kemudian meneguk segelas air di dekat mejanya sebelum kemudian meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut dan berkata. "Pertama-tama, aku harus jujur bahwa yang menimpa Kushina-sama dan Mikoto-sama, bukanlah sesuatu yang kurencanakan sebelumnya. Mengenai Kiba dan Sasuke, dua orang itu melanggar peraturan di klub malamku dengan menggunakan obat perangsang yang tentunya terlarang, apalagi kemudian meracuni mereka berdua dengan obat itu. Memang, setelah itu terjadi, aku sudah tidak lagi berurusan dengan mereka, aku tidak berencana untuk mengikuti kegiatan apapun yang dilakukan oleh Kushina-sama atau bahkan berencana untuk mencari Mikoto-sama."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai dapat rekaman foto kaa-chan dan Kiba ?" tanya Naruto.

"Di malam yang sama ketika Sasuke dan Kiba melakukan aksi mereka di klub, seseorang menghubungiku. Ia memintaku untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan padanya tanpa diketahui oleh pihak manapun di Konoha... singkatnya sesuatu yang bersifat rahasia."

"..." Naruto terdiam, ia memandang curiga ke arah pria berwajah pucat tersebut.

"Dia memintaku untuk membawa anda Mikoto-sana, keluar dari Konoha." Orochimaru memalingkan kepalanya kearah Mikoto, melihat reaksi wanita tersebut yang nampak terkejut begitu kalimat yang ia ucapkan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum. "Ah, kau masih peduli sepertinya ?"

"Orochimaru !" Naruto menggeram, sedangkan Mikoto yang duduk disebelahnya berusaha untuk membaca ekspresi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Maaf, maaf." Ujar Orochimaru sambil tertawa kecil, "kenapa Mikoto-sama harus keluar dari Konoha ? Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Naruto mendengus. "Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu bicara tentang hal ini !"

"Maksudku, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya jika kalian sebelumnya tidak bersumpah terlebih dahulu dihadapanku sekarang, bahwa kalian tidak akan membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun. Tidak pada Gaara, Kankuro, bahkan anak buahku yang lain. Ini hanya diantara kita bertiga saja."

Sekilas, Naruto dan Mikoto saling menatap, mereka berdua merasa heran dengan pernyataan dari Orochimaru, terutama Naruto. Dulu, selama ia bekerja pada pria dengan berbagai julukan gelap tersebut, sama sekali belum pernah Naruto mendengar seorang Orochimaru memintanya untuk berjanji atau bersumpah untuk alasan apapun. Sekarang mendengar Orochimaru berbicara seperti itu, tentu Naruto kemudian paham bahwa informasi yang akan diutarakan olehnya memang bukanlah sebuah informasi sepele saja.

Naruto merasa agak bimbang, sebagian dirinya tidak ingin tahu tentang hal tersebut, tapi sebagian lagi tidak bisa membiarkan Mikoto terlibat dalam hal yang kelihatannya memang memiliki dampak besar. "Baiklah, aku bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan apapun informasi yang akan kau berikan."

Sama seperti Naruto, Mikoto juga menganggukan kepalanya dan bersumpah untuk juga tidak membocorkan informasi yang akan diberikan oleh Orochimaru. Perasaannya ketika itu bercampur, belum selesai urusan hatinya dengan Naruto, sekarang ia sepertinya terlibat dengan sesuatu yang besar, sampai Orochimaru sendiri harus memintanya bersumpah untuk tidak pernah membocorkan apapun hal yang akan dikatakannya nanti pada orang lain.

Puas dengan jawaban keduanya, Orochimaru lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi sambil melipat sebelah kakinya. "Klienku meminta Mikoto-sama untuk keluar dari Konoha, karena dalam satu sampai dua tahun ke depan ini, dapat dipastikan, seluruh manusia dengan nama belakang Uchiha, akan mati."

"Apa !?" Naruto terkejut.

"K-kau tidak bercanda ?" Sama seperti Naruto, Mikoto juga tidak bisa menyembuiykan perasaan terkejutnya, walaupun ia sudah diusir oleh keluarganya sendiri dan diperlakukan semena-mena oleh mereka, tetap saja mendengar hal tersebut, hatinya menjadi gusar.

Melihat reaksi dari keduanya, Orochimaru tertawa pelan. Ternyata tidak hanya dirinya saja yang terkejut ketika mendengar hal tersebut. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dalam satu atau dua tahun ke depan, keluarga Uchiha akan dimusnahkan."

"Si-siapa yang akan melakukannya ?" Mikoto yang seketika itu pucat, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir akan keselamatan keluarga Uchiha. Seburuk apapun mereka, tetap saja mereka adalah keluarganya kan ?

"Sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki, dan sebelum kalian juga bertanya siapa yang memintaku untuk mengeluarkanmu dari Konoha, aku katakan sekarang saja bahwa aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi tersebut pada siapapun."

Naruto berusaha merangkaikan kejadian-kejadian seminggu ini dengan informasi tersebut, jika memang karena kebetulan, maka ini benar-benar kebetulan yang seperti disengaja. "Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa, kau memanfaatkan kejadian ini agar aku mau membawa Mikoto pergi dari Konoha ?"

Mikoto memandang kearah Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu menyebut nama Mikoto seperti itu. Biasanya ia selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Miko-nee atau hanya nee-chan, dan mengetahui hal itu memang sengaja dilakukannya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah tidak lagi peduli pada dirinya, sedikit banyak, membuat Mikoto semakin merasakan sakit di dadanya.

Orochimaru di lain pihak hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya sebanyak dua kali. "Memang terdengar seperti kebetulan yang dibuat-buat, tapi biar aku yakinkan padamu bahwa hal ini benar-benar murni bukanlah sesuatu yang direncakan. Aku berhutang sebuah identitas dan tempat tinggal di luar Konoha untukmu dua tahun yang lalu, sekarang ketika ini terjadi aku hanya tinggal mengubah sedikit datamu dan menggabungkan Mikoto-sama denganmu agar kalian berdua bisa meninggalkan Konoha bersama-sama, kau di lain pihak Naruto, secara tidak langsung bisa sangat kuandalkan untuk menjaga Mikoto-sama, karena aku yakin bahwa kau masih menganggapnya sebagai orang penting dalam hidupmu."

"Kau memang benar-benar brengsek Orochimaru, kau dan akal licikmu itu." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibuku sejak malam itu, dan sejak itu pula kau mengikuti aktifitasnya bersama Kiba, tapi baru setelah satu minggu ini kau akhirnya mau bergerak dan menunjukkan hal tersebut padaku."

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua bahunya, sebuah seringai nampak jelas tersirat di wajah pucat pria tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah mengaku sebagai orang suci Naruto, jika malam itu aku tidak mendapat permintaan mengenai Mikoto-sama, maka percayalah bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kushina-sama, atau apa yang terjadi denganmu... yah, mungkin aku merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi aku tidak akan membuang waktu dan tenagaku untuk menggali informasi tersebut sedalam yang kuberikan padamu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mikoto tentu saja tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin Orochimaru bisa berlaku sedingin itu pada Naruto ? Mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kushina tanpa merasa berkewajiban sama sekali untuk memberitahukannya pada pemuda berambut matahari tersebut. "Kau... kau tega sekali melakukan hal itu ! Kau benar-benar tidak peduli pada Na-Naru-Naru-chan ?"

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak peduli." Orochimaru berbohong.

Tentu saja Orochimaru berbohong, ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada sosok Naruto yang diam-diam ingin direkrutnya masuk ke dalam organisasi kecil yang ia buat. Sejak awal memang Orochimaru berniat menggunakan informasi tersebut untuk menarik Naruto ke dalam jeratannya.

"Aku tidak terkejut, itu memang gayanya." Ujar Naruto datar, "lagipula itu sudah tidak penting. Aku menolak permintaanmu."

"..." Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu, Mikoto merasa seperti kehilangan suaranya sendiri, sepasang bola mata onyx-nya mengarah pada sosok pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Naruto, kau sadar dengan begitu kau sama saja membiarkan Mikoto-sama... untuk mati ?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk melepas Mikoto pergi, sekarang sudah saatnya ia menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar ingin memulai langkah yang baru. Memang ia sendiri mengakui bahwa menyakiti Mikoto sama seperti menyakiti dirinya sendiri, tapi jika itu setidaknya dapat memberikan ruang bagi Naruto untuk melangkah ke depan, maka sebesar apapun rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia harus siap menerimanya. Lagipula Naruto tidak bodoh, ia sudah tahu bahwa kata-kata Orochimaru hanyalah sebuah gertakan belaka. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Orochimaru gagal dalam menjalankan pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya, Jika kliennya memang menginginkan agar Mikoto selamat, maka ia akan menggunakan cara sekotor apapun untuk memastikan bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Karena itu Naruto tidak begitu khawatir tentang keselamatan Mikoto.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Mikoto adalah urusanmu, kau yang diminta oleh klienmu untuk mengeluarkannya dari Konoha, jangan sangkut pautkan hal itu padaku." Naruto berbohong, ia sengaja mengucapkan hal tersebut pada Mikoto agar wanita itu bisa melupakannya, atau lebih bagus jika Mikoto berbalik jadi benci padanya.

Orochimaru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, permainan kata ini belum selesai dan tidak akan selesai sebelum ia berhasil memaksa Naruto membawa Mikoto pergi dari Konoha. Pemuda itu bisa berbohong dihadapan orang lain, tapi di mata Orochimaru, kelihatan jelas bagaimana Naruto masih merasakan konflik dalam batinnya mengenai sosok Mikoto.

"Mikoto-sama... kau mengerti dengan begini aku terpaksa meminta orang kerpecayaanku yang membawamu keluar dari Konoha ?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku tidak peduli... aku hanya ingin bicara padamu saja Naru-chan... setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk bicara."

"Kau membuang waktumu kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto sinis.

Air mata Mikoto mengalir membasahi wajahnya lagi. "Ka-kalau begitu *hic* a-aku tidak pe-peduli *hic* a-aku tidak akan kemana-mana *hic* a-aku akan menunggumu disini *hic* Na-Naru-chan."

Orochimaru menghela nafasnya. "Hhhhh, aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Klienku sendiri yang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksamu pergi jika kau memang tidak ingin meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi tolong kau sadari resiko untuk tinggal disini, keselamatanmu terancam, keselamatan seluruh Uchiha yang ada di kota ini terancam."

"Ka-kalau memang benar begitu, biar saja aku mati !"

"Jangan bercanda !" Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Kau bisa memulai kehidupanmu yang baru diluar sana ! Gunakan kesempatan ini dan mulai sesuatu yang baru !"

"Aku ti-tidak *hic* mau itu se-semua *hic*, a-aku hanya ingin *hic* bi-bicara denganmu saja !" Mikoto tidak kalah keras kepalanya dengan Naruto, ia membalas sorotan mata pemuda tersebut, perasaan ia tumpahkan di sana, di sorot matanya yang menusuk tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya, perlahan pertahanan di sekitarnya mulai runtuh, sejak dulu selalu saja begitu, sepasang manik obsidian itu selalu saja bisa menembus perasaannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan rahang yang mengatup. "Kau tahu ini salahmu kan ? Kau yang membawa kaa-chan kesana kan ? Ke klub malam terkutuk itu !"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Mikoto tumpah semakin deras, semakin membasahi pengelihatan serta wajahnya. Naruto sudah mengetahuinya, ia sudah mendengar semuanya, dan benar saja dugaan Mikoto bahwa ia sekarang menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi. "A-aku *hic* me-memang salah."

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto bergetar, melihat Mikoto seperti ini benar-benar membunuhnya, tapi sekali lagi ia memang _harus_ melakukan hal itu. "Kenapa ? Kenapa kau mengajak kaa-chan ke tempat seperti itu ? Kau tahu aku menitipkannya padamu kan ? Kau tahu aku mempercayaimu kan ?"

Setiap kata tanya yang keluar dari mulut Naruto seolah menampar Mikoto secara bergantian. Penghianat ! Ia telah menghianati kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, oleh pemuda yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya, oleh pemuda yang sudah ia anggap seperti bagian dari keluarganya sendiri, seperti putranya, seperti adik laki-lakinya, seperti sahabatnya, seperti apapun yang ia butuhkan.

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari duduknya sambil berkata. "Kau menghianatiku Mikoto !"

Seketika itu juga segala upaya Mikoto untuk menahan tangisnya gagal, sambil membiarkan tubuhnya terperosok jatuh ke lantai, wanita berambut hitam itu menangis kencang, menumpahkan seluruh perasaan yang tersimpan pada setiap ratapan yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Mikoto masih menyimpan sisa tenaganya untuk merenggut kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa melihat langsung kearah Mikoto, jika ia melakukan hal itu maka seluruh resolusinya akan hancur ketika itu juga. "Lepaskan !" Naruto mendesis sambil menarik tubuhnya menjauhi Mikoto, tapi hal itu tidak berhasil dilakukannya karena wanita Uchiha itu ternyata menahannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Tidak !" sambil berlutut, Mikoto terus memegangi kemeja yang dikenakan oleh pemuda dihadapannya tersebut, kepalanya mendongak keatas, kedua matanya terkunci pada sosok Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak bisa semudah itu menyalahkan Mikoto-sama." Ujar Orochimaru, ia sendiri kini dalam keadaan berdiri, entah mungkin karena merasa tidak nyaman atau memang karena ada sedikit rasa empati dalam dirinya yang mengarah pada Mikoto.

"Jangan ikut campur !" hardik Naruto pada Orochimaru.

Tidak peduli dengan peringatan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, Orochimaru melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau menyakiti perasaannya Naruto."

"Perasaan !" Naruto mendengus sinis, "kau tahu apa tentang perasaan ? Dan bagaimana dengan perasaanku ? Apa kau pikir aku sekarang ini sedang tertawa ? Kau pikir aku suka dengan ini semua ? BAGAIMANA MENURUTMU !?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mikoto kemudian melepas pegangannya pada Naruto, membiarkan kedua tangannya kini menumpu tubuh wanita tersebut di permukaan lantai. Sekali lagi, ia berusaha untuk menahan nafasnya, menekan kuat tenggorokannya, mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk menghentikan tangis yang keluar dari mulut wanita tersebut. "A-aku *hic* memang salah, se-semua *hic* memang sa-salahku..."

"Kalau begitu jangan paksa aku untuk bicara denganmu !" hardik Naruto, suaranya terdengar sangat nyaring, jika ruangan ini tidak dilapisi oleh akustik, mungkin suara Naruto tadi sudah terdengar sampai keluar gudang.

"Naruto, tolong pikirkan ini baik-baik."

Naruto mengepal kedua telapak tangannya, semakin Orochimaru memperpanjang pembicaraan ini, semakin ia akan membuat Mikoto menderita, dan hal itu juga tanpa diketahui oleh Orochimaru dan Mikoto, semakin membuat Naruto merasa lebih menderita lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli." Ujar pemuda tersebut dingin.

"Kau sama saja dengan membunuhnya Naruto..."

"Lalu ? Aku sudah menghabisi nyawa seseorang tadi, tambah satu atau dua lagi tidak terlalu masalah bukan ?"

Orochimaru memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menggelengkan kepala, memang sepertinya ia harus bertindak sedikit ekstrim dalam situasi seperti ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu untuk mempermudah semuanya ambil ini." Pria berwajah pucat itu kemudian menarik laci meja kerjanya, dan memberikan sepucuk senjata api jenis tokalev pada Naruto. "Lakukanlah kalau begitu, kurasa Mikoto-sama sendiri tidak akan keberatan, bukan begitu Mikoto-sama ?" ujarnya sambil menoleh kearah Mikoto.

Mikoto membisu, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Orochimaru dan hanya bisa memandanginya dengan perasaan yang bercampur. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya juga kata-kata pria bertubuh jangkung itu, mungkin lebih baik ia mati saja di tangan Naruto, bukankah dengan begitu setidaknya ia bisa membuat Naruto merasa sedikit lebih terpuaskan ? Tubuhnya bergetar, mati, mati, mati ? Apakah ia sudah siap untuk itu ? Lalu perlahan ia menggulirkan matanya kearah Naruto, pemuda yang dulu selalu menghiasi hidupnya dengan senyuman dan kehangatan. Sesaat ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sosoknya, enam belas tahun sudah ia mengenal Naruto, sejak dulu ketika bahkan Minato dan Kushina belum sempat memberikan nama padanya, ketika dulu ia masih berada dalam perut Kushina. Enam belas tahun sudah berlalu, dan kini berdiri seorang pemuda tampan dihadapan Mikoto, pemuda dengan segala kerendahan hati dan kehangatan yang bahkan dapat membuat sinar matahari di musim dingin merasa iri. Enam belas tahun Mikoto membagi kenangan indah bersamanya, seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang sempurna, dimana hanya ada dirinya, Naruto dan Kushina saja disana, dimana ketika itu, seluruh keburukan di dunia seolah hilang.

Hanya dengan satu keputusan bodohnya, Mikoto menghancurkan enam belas tahun tersebut.

Mungkin memang ia layak untuk mati.

Sorot mata Naruto meruncing, layaknya seekor singa yang terancam oleh kawanan hyena, tapi Orochimaru tidak bergeming. Manik emas yang seolah terbelah oleh celah hitam ditengahnya itu membalas sorot biru sang lawan. "Kau bilang kau tidak peduli kan ?" ujaran yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan.

Brengsek, benar-benar brengsek, kenapa semuanya harus dipersulit seperti ini. Kenapa semua orang tiba-tiba seolah _peduli_ dengannya sekarang ? Sedangkan justru disaat ia membutuhkan kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupnya, Naruto benar-benar merasa sendirian. Sambil menggeram layak seekor pemangsa liar, Naruto kemudian berkata. "Orochimaru, jika kau tidak mengembalikan senjatamu pada tempatnya, maka kau tidak akan suka dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Bukan Orochimaru namanya jika lantas ancaman tersebut membuatnya terintimidasi. Sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pria berjuluk ular dari Konoha itu kemudian berkata. "Aku hanya ingin mempermudah semua ini, kenapa Naruto ? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa satu atau dua orang lagi sama saja ?"

Suasana di ruangan tersebut mendadak berubah mencekam, siapapun dapat merasakan perubaha atmosfir disana yang amat kental, siapapun kecuali Mikoto.

Seolah berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda, wanita bersurai hitam itu sama sekali tidak menyadari segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya, perhatian Mikoto hanya mengarah pada sepucuk senjata api laras pendek yang beradada di tangan Orochimaru. Begitu banyak hal ketika itu yang melintas di kepala seorang Mikoto, penyesalannya, rasa bersalahnya, penghianatannya, semua berproses dalam waktu yang bersamaan, membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Seluruh indera di tubuhnya seperti kehilangan fungsinya, telinganya hanya dapat mendengar suara detak jantung dan nafasnya sendiri, kerongkongannya hanya dapat menyuarakan tangis, sedangkan pandangannya hanya terfokus pada kilau logam senjata di tangan Orochimaru.

Mikoto sudah mencapai batasnya, ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk meneruskan semua ini, penyesalannya tidak akan pernah terselsaikan, penghianatannya tidak akan pernah terbayar, hidupnya sudah kehilangan arti. Lantas jika benar begitu, buat apa lagi ia hidup ? Lebih baik ia mati saja kan ? Ya, mungkin lebih baik begitu.

Tidak Naruto atau Orochimaru yang ketika itu dapat menduga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Saat mereka berdua masih saling beradu pandang, tiba-tiba Mikoto bangkit dan berusaha untuk merenggut senjata api yang berada di tangan Orochimaru secara paksa.

Refleks, Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk mencegah Mikoto melakukan tindakan gegabah. Namun, gerakannya terlambat, Mikoto dengan begitu cepat, meraih senjata tersebut dan mengarahkan moncongnya tepat di keningnya sendiri. "MIKO-NEE !"

"Hentikan !" Mikoto berteriak keras, membuat seluruh kehidupan di ruangan tersebut memusatkan perhatian mereka kepadanya. Sebelah tangan wanita berambut hitam itu terasa bergetar, bagaimana pun juga tetap Mikoto merasakan takut, tapi sadar bahwa hidupnya sudah kehilangan arti, wanita berkulit saljut itu enggan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. "Ja-jangan dekat-dekat !" lanjutnya sekali lagi.

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Kediaman Uzumaki...

"Tck, kita tidak bisa terus menerus membiusnya seperti ini." Jiraiya kelihatan khawatir dengan keadaan Kushina yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjangnya.

"Lalu apa maumu ? Kushina tidak akan berhenti untuk mencoba pergi jika kita tidak melakukan ini ! Apa menurutmu sebaiknya kita mengikat tubuhnya begitu ?" balas Tsunade yang kedengaran begitu penuh dengan emosi.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu hime."

" _Kami_! Jangan bercanda dalam situasi seperti ini !" hardik Tsunade, barusan saja ia mendengar informasi tentang Naruto dan saat itu juga emosinya meletup, membuat wajah Jiraiya setidaknya kini dihiasi oleh lebam di beberapa bagian.

"Aku _tidak_ sedang main-main !" balas Jiraiya tidak kalah frustasi.

Tsunade tidak membalas kata-kata Jiraiya, ia hanya berjalan di sekitar ruangan sambil memijat-mijat keningnya sendiri. Kadang matanya melirik kearah Kushina yang terbaring di atas ranjang tidurnya, memikirkan bagaimana perasaan wanita tersebut setelah mengetahui perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. " _Kami_ , apa yang sebenarnya terjadi !"

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, sebentar lagi mungkin seluruh Konoha akan tahu tentang Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kakashi barusan menghubungiku, dia bilang rekaman video yang menangkap perbuatan Naruto sekarang sudah berada di tangan Danzo."

"Ki-kita harus melakukan sesuatu !"

Jiraiya memandangi wanita di hadapannya. "Apa ?"

"Sensei ! Kita harus meminta bantuan sensei !" ujar Tsunade yang tiba-tiba teringat akan sosok pembimbingnya ketika ia muda dulu.

"Kami ! Sensei adalah seorang Hokage, kau pikir apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya ? Menyembunyikan kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto ?"

"Lalu menurutmu Naruto sengaja melakukannya !" bentak Tsunade.

"Aku tidak tahu !"

Keduanya saling beradu pandang, dari tiga tokoh legendaris Konoha yang dulu memiliki setumpuk jasa berlimpah pada kota ini, hanya Jiraiya dan Tsunade sajalah yang masih saling berhubungan. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak lama, jauh sebelum Jiraiya dan Tsunade bergabung di kemiliteran Konoha, bersama seorang sahabat lagi yang bernama Orochimaru, sebetulnya mereka bertiga adalah sosok jenius yang sangat diharapkan oleh Konoha.

Tapi setelah perang, Jiraiya memilih untuk mundur dari karir kemiliterannya dan bergabung dengan kepolisian, diikuti oleh Tsunade yang kemudian memilih untuk mengembangkan ilmu dan pengalaman yang ia miliki sebagai seorang ahli medis di Konoha. Berbeda dengan Orochimaru, tidak banyak yang tahu tentang dirinya setelah pria itu keluar dari kemiliteran selain bahwa ia mengorbankan karirnya untuk terjun ke dunia bisnis. Entah bisnis seperti apa, tapi menurut kabar dan cerita dari berbagai pihak, Orochimaru kerap melakukan bisnis dan kegiatan ilegal yang justru sangat bertentangan dengan prinsipnya dulu, yaitu untuk melindungi Konoha.

Tsunade sendiri sangat dihormati oleh seorang Kushina. Dia menganggap wanita berambut merah itu hampir sebagai bagian dari keluarganya sendiri, dan menganggap Naruto seperti putranya sendiri, walau memang kesibukannya sebagai seorang ahli medis tidak mengizinkan Tsunade untuk bisa sering berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tapi setidaknya, bagi Tsunade yang kini hidup sendirian setelah seluruh keluarganya menjadi korban perang puluhan tahun yang lalu, keluarga kecil Kushina dapat mengisi kekosongan di dalam hatinya.

Perkenalan Tsunade dengan keluarga Kushina sendiri terjadi dulu ketika Hiruzen membawa wanita berambut merah tersebut ke Konoha saat usianya masih menginjak tiga belas tahun. Menurut Hiruzen, Kushina berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki yang merupakan bagian keluarga dari nenek Tsunade, dan itu secara tidak langsung menjadikan Tsunade dan Kushina sebagai kerabat. Tentu Tsunade ketika itu merasa sangat bahagia, bagaimanapun juga ia baru saja kehilangan anggota keluarganya dan tentu mendapatkan keluarga yang baru, setidaknya membuat Tsunade merasa gembira. Tapi hubungan mereka tidak langsung menjadi dekat karena ketika itu Tsunade sendiri masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang prajurit Konoha, sedangkan Kushina masih terlalu _shock_ dengan lingkungan barunya di Konoha.

Setelah perang usai, hubungan antar Tsunade dan Kushina menjadi semakin dekat. Kesibukan wanita yang disebut-sebut sebagai jenius di bidang medis itu tidak lagi menyita waktunya untuk menjalin ikatan keluarga dengan Kushina, dan memang ketika itu, Kushina sendiri sudah bisa menerima keadaan lingkungan baru di sekitarnya. Jadilah untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga kecil sampai suatu hari Kushina menerima lamaran dari seorang pemuda bernama Minato dan berencana untuk memulai keluarganya sendiri.

Tsunade tidak begitu menyukai Minato, ia tahu bahwa pernikahan antar Kushina dan pemuda pirang itu bukanlah sesuatu yang didasari oleh perasaan cinta. Ada unsur politik yang memaksa Kushina untuk menikahi Minato agar posisinya di Konoha aman, tapi setidaknya Tsunade bisa menghargai Minato yang memang merupakan seorang laki-laki dengan prinsip hidup serta hati yang sangat kuat.

Tidak lama setelah pernikahan keduanya, Kushina melahirkan seorang anak yang diberi nama Naruto. Masih jelas teringat di kepalanya bagaimana reaksi Tsunade ketika ia pertama kali melihat sosok bayi kecil bermata biru tersebut, sejak semula ia sudah bersumpah untuk selalu menjaganya dan membimbingnya, ada suatu daya tarik yang terkesan mistis dari bayi Naruto, bola mata birunya yang memandang polos melihat dunia seolah memiliki kekuatan untuk menghangatkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, tidak terkecuali Tsunade sendiri.

Yah, tapi hidup tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang direncakan. Semakin Naruto tumbuh besar, semakin jauh juga hubungan Tsunade dengan keluarga kecilnya. Kesibukan kerja, pertemuan-pertemuan penting, sampai penelitian yang memakan waktu begitu panjang menjadi seperti penghalang bagi Tsunade untuk membagi waktunya dengan Naruto kecil.

Memang itu tidak berarti hubungan diantara Tsunade, Naruto dan Kushina sendiri menjadi sirna, mereka masih saling berhubungan, tapi intensitasnya semakin hari semakin berkurang. Sekarang ini saja, sudah hampir setengah tahun Tsunade tidak pernah bertemu dengan Naruto atau Kushina, sesuatu yang sebenarnya disesali olehnya dalam hati.

Lalu beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat ketika Tsunade baru sampai di Konoha dari kunjungan profesinya di kota Iwa. Jiraiya tiba-tiba menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kushina dan Naruto. Betapa terkejutnya Tsunade ketika ia sampai di kediaman Kushina dan menyaksikan bagaimana wanita tersebut meronta, mengamuk seperti seseorang yang kesetanan sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil putranya.

Karena itu Tsunade terpaksa membius wanita berambut merah tersebut agar situasi bisa menjadi lebih terkendali. Namun rupanya, itu saja tidak cukup, begitu Tsunade mendengar apa yang telah terjadi pada Kushina, pria bersurai pucat itu mengatakan semuanya. Semuanya. Ia menceritakan tentang kasus yang sekarang sedang ditanganinya, ia menceritakan tentang pembunuhan seorang anggota dewan Konoha yang terjadi sore tadi, ia menceritakan bahwa pelakunya tidak lain adalah Naruto.

Naruto.

Sekarang Tsunade sudah kehabisan akalnya, ia duduk di tepi ranjang Kushina sambil terus memijat kening, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang ketika itu terasa menusuk di kepalanya. "Apa rencanamu Jiraiya ?"

Jiraiya mengangkat kedua bahunya, sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu dan masih berpikir keras tentang hal tersebut. "Untuk sekarang ini tidak ada, tidak sampai Kushina bicara."

"Jadi kau mau membiarkan Naruto ?" Tsunade mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang detektif lengendaris Konoha yang sekarang sedang bersender di salah satu tembok kamar tempatnya berada.

"Hime, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dari tingkah Kushina tadi." Ujar pria bertubuh besar itu lemah.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu ?"

"Awal ketika Kushina mengamuk tadi, aku belum menceritakan tentang Naruto padanya."

"Dia tidak tahu ?" tanya wanita berambut pirang itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Awalnya tidak, aku yang ketika itu salah duga. Saat Kushina mengamuk memintaku untuk membiarkannya mencari Naruto, aku tadinya mengira bahwa ia memang sudah tahu tentang Naruto, entah mungkin karena Naruto sendiri yang bilang padanya atau entah dari mana, tapi aku menduga hal tersebut. Lalu ketika aku membahasnya, Kushina justru kelihatan kaget, ia semakin berontak, dan dari awal tadi seperti yang kau dengar sendiri ia selalu mengatakan 'maaf' atau 'ini salahku', aku masih tidak paham dengan hal tersebut."

Tsunade kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulutnya. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bawa Kushina ke rumah sakit."

Jiraiya mengerutkan kening, sedikit menunjukkan rasa tidak setuju lewat ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. "Kenapa ?"

"Karena disana aku memiliki orang-orang yang dapat kupercaya untuk menjaganya, dan setidaknya aku bisa melindungi Kushina dari... kepolisian."

Jiraiya mengusap rambutnya sekuat tenaga, sekarang ini ia terpaksa melawan sumpahnya sendiri. Ucapan Tsunade memang benar, dengan diketahuinya identitas Naruto sebagai pelaku pembunuhan Tsume, tentu saja kepolisian akan menjadikan Kushina sebagai saksi, mengorek informasi tentang Naruto secara detil darinya, dan dalam keadaan Kushina yang seperti sekarang, Jiraiya sangat mengerti bahwa hal itu justru akan memperburuk kondisinya.

"Sialan, tidak pernah terlintas di kepalaku hari ini akan datang." ia memaki entah pada siapa, merasa benar-benar dibuat frustasi dengan seluruh kejadian ini.

"Kau tidak sendirian dalam hal itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kushina sekarang adalah tanggung jawabmu. Aku akan mengawasi gerak-gerik yang akan dilakukan oleh Danzo untuk sementara, tapi kupikir dia akan mengeluarkanku dari kasus ini jika tahu bahwa Naruto terlibat."

"Dia tahu tentang hubunganmu dan keluarga Naruto ?"

Jiraiya mendengus seolah tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan konyol tersebut, setelah itu kemudian ia berkata. "Kau pikir dulu yang mengejar Kushina sampai ia harus menikah dengan Minato itu siapa ?"

"Ma-maksudmu !?"

"Danzo terobsesi dengan keluarga Uzumaki, atau lebih tepatnya dengan darah keluarga Uzumaki. Kau tahu sendiri dari sensei bagaimana seorang Uzumaki berbeda dengan orang biasa kan ?"

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Sudut pelabuhan Konoha, salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru...

Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak pernah merasakan takut yang sebesar ini dalam hidupnya. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan di telinga orang lain, tapi pada kenyataannya memang begitulah yang sekarang ini sedang terjadi. Dalam perjalanan hidupnya, Naruto tentu pernah merasakan takut, banyak hal yang dapat membuat seorang Naruto takut, tapi satu hal yang paling ia takuti dalam hidupnya adalah jika ia harus sekali lagi harus kehilangan bagian penting dalam kehidupannya, kehilangan seseorang yang memiliki arti begitu besar dalam kehidupannya.

Lalu kini ketika Mikoto berdiri hanya beberapa langkah saja darinya, menatap kearah pemuda berambut matahari tersebut dengan kedua mata yang dipenuhi oleh penyesalan sambil memegangi senjata api yang ia arahkan pada keningnya sendiri, seketika itu juga seluruh dunia terasa berputar. Kedua kaki Naruto seolah kehilangan keseimbangan, isi dalam perutnya berontak, setiap jengkal bagian tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa, ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa, hanya satu hal yang ketika itu menjadi pusat seluruh keberadaan dirinya, Mikoto.

"Mi-Miko-nee..." dengan suara yang bergetar Naruto berusaha memanggil wanita yang beridiri di hadapannya, tangannya bergerak maju, seolah ingin meraih kearahnya. "Mi-Miko-nee, kumohon berikan senjata itu padaku..."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melangkah mundur, memberikan jarak diantara dirinya dan Naruto agar pemuda berambut matahari tersebut tidak dapat mencegahnya. "A-aku *hic* a-akan bertanggung ja-jawab *hic* de-dengan perbuatanku... a-aku *hic* akan me-menukarnya *hic* dengan nya-nyawaku se-sendiri." Naruto melihat genggaman tangan Mikoto pada senjata di telapak tangannya semakin kuat, telunjuknya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan pelatuk pistol tersebut, bergerak sedikit demi sedikit.

"MIKO-NEE !" Naruto meneriakkan namanya, jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika ia melihat telunjuknya tadi bergerak, oksigen dalam paru-parunya seolah terhisap keluar ketika ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika benar saja Mikoto menarik masuk pelatuk tersebut. "Mi-Miko-nee, kumohon, kumohon berikan benda itu padaku !" Pengelihatan Naruto mulai buram, dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyadari bahwa air matanya sudah terkumpul dan menunggu untuk ditumpahkan. Takut, hanya itu yang dapat ia rasakan, ketakutan yang begitu hebat, yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Ke-kenapa *hic* ka-kau me-mencegahku ? Bu-bukankah *hic* ka-kau tidak pe-peduli pa-padaku ?" ujar Mikoto dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku bohong ! Aku bohong Miko-nee ! Aku peduli padamu !" Rengek Naruto sambil diam-diam menggeser kakinya mendekat kearah Mikoto.

Diluar dugaan, Naruto menemukan sebuah senyuman yang terpancar di wajah Mikoto. "Ka-kau *hic* ti-tidak pe-perli *hic mengatakan itu... a-aku tahu *hic* ka-kau menyalahkan a-aku *hic*, dan a-aku *hic* se-sendiri pun *hic* a-akan te-terus me-menyesali *hic* ke-kebodohanku di-di alam sa-sana."

"Miko-nee !" Rahang Naruto mengeras, jantungnya berdegup kencang, entah bagaimana caranya menyiratkan perasaan yang sekarang ini menguasai pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Aku... aku memaafkanmu, Miko-nee, aku memaafkanmu, sekarang berikan pistol itu padaku." Ujar pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sekali lagi Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku tidak *hic* i-ingin kau memaafkan aku se-seperti *hic* itu... a-aku *hic* memang salah... a-aku hanya *hic* ingin kau memberikan se-setidaknya *hic* ke-kesempatan bagiku u-untuk *hic* menunjukkan ba-bahwa a-aku *hic* menyesal..." Mikoto kemudian berusaha meneguk ludahnya sendiri sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ta-tapi *hic* a-aku ta-tahu *hic* bahwa a-aku *hic su-sudah terlambat *hic* u-untuk itu."

Air mata Naruto menetes dari sebelah matanya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, aku yang salah Miko-nee, aku yang takut, aku takut kehilangan dirimu seperti aku kehilangan kaa-chan... aku tidak menyalahkanmu, kau tidak bersalah, apa yang terjadi padamu bukanlah sesuatu yang kau rencanakan... kau tidak menghianatiku... aku bohong tadi, aku bohong."

"Ta-tapi *hic* ka-kau tadi *hic* me-membiarkanku be-begitu *hic* saja, ka-kau tadi bi-bilang *hic* bahwa kau tidak pe-peduli *hic* bahkan ji-jika aku mati *hic* se-sekalipun"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu Miko-nee, Orochimaru berbohong, aku sudah mengenalnya lama, aku tahu dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kau pergi begitu saja setelah mendapat permintaan dari seorang klien, aku tahu gayanya, aku tahu dia akan menjagamu."

"A-aku me-menghancurkan *hic* se-semuanya, hi-hidupmu, *hic* ma-masa depanmu *hic* SEMUANYA !"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulut dan hidungnya, perlahan kedua bola mata birunya bergulir, mengunci kearah manik obsidian yang menghiasi wajah Mikoto, lalu ia tersenyum. "Tidak, kau tidak menghancurkan hidupku, tapi kau menghancurkan ilusi yang menyelubung kehidupanku, kau menunjukkan padaku kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tidak suka itu, tapi kenyataan adalah kenyataan dan mau tidak mau aku harus menjalankannya..."

Telunjuk Mikoto yang menyentuh pelatuk pistol semakin kehilangan kekuatannya, perlahan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto menyentuh hati terdalam wanita Uchiha tersebut, tapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya mengubah keputusan.

"Miko-nee, aku tidak membencimu, tidak pernah, sekarang kumohon... berikan itu padaku, dan jika kau merasa bersalah padaku, kemarilah, kemari dan perbaiki kesalahanmu..." ujar Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Mikoto mendadak kehilangan suaranya. _Kami_ , sejak kapan Naruto bisa berbicara seperti ini, Naruto yang polos dan naif, yang selalu saja tersipu ketika ia menggodanya, sekarang mengucapkan kalimat yang benar-benar menyentuh jiwanya. Pengecut, Mikoto memang pengecut, bukan mencoba untuk memperbaiki situasi ini, dia justru memilih jalan keluar para pecundang. Memilih untuk mati dan membiarkan Naruto sendirian menantang kehidupan, kehidupan yang ia hancurkan oleh keputusan bodohnya kala itu. Tapi apakah itu benar ? Apakah Naruto tidak membencinya ? Bahkan ketika ia sendiri tadi mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salahnya.

"Na-Naru-chan ?"

Perlahan ia menurunkan tepi laras senjata api yang ia genggam dari keningnya sendiri, entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Mikoto tidak begitu sadar, tapi ketika pistol yang digenggamnya mengarah ke lantai, ia merasakan dekapan yang sangat kuat di tubuhnya. "Janga pernah... takuti aku... seperti itu lagi..." suara bisikan terdengar lembut ditelinganya, suara itu tidak pernah bisa lepas dari ingatan seorang Mikoto, suara pemuda yang memiliki arti lebih besar daripada dirinya sendiri. Suara seorang Naruto.

"Na-Naru-chan ?" Mikoto menggerakan lehernya sedikit dan melihat kepala Naruto sedang beristirahat di sebelah pundaknya. Seketika itu juga seluruh perasaan yang terkurung dalam dirinya tumpah, Naruto mendekapnya, ia memeluk tubuhnya. "Naru-chan, Naru-chan, Naru-chan." Ujarnya berkali-kali sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Lalu untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menumpahkan perasaannya masing-masing dalam pelukan tersebut. Sambil tertawa, sambil menangis, sambil terus mempererat pelukannya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ketika itu mereka saling mendekap dalam keadaan berlutut, sepucuk tokalev hitam yang tadi dipegang oleh Mikoto kini tergeletak di lantai, baik itu Naruto atau Mikoto sekalipun sudah lupa dengan benda konyol tersebut. Ah, jangankan senjata, bahkan mereka berdua pun tidak menyadari bahwa di ruangan tersebut masih ada Orochimaru yang berseringai lebar karena telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

"Na-Naru-chan *hic* ka-kau ti-tidak *hic* me-menyalahkanku ?"

"Miko-nee..." Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Mikoto yang sebagian tertutup oleh surai hitamnya. "Aku kecewa padamu, tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu... jika memang kaa-chan menyayangiku sebagai putranya, dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang ia lakukan selama seminggu ini."

"Ta-tapi *hic* a-aku yang *hic* me-memulainya *hic* di klub ma-malam *hic* itu."

"Kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh Miko-nee, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan ? Kau ketika itu diracuni, sedangkan kaa-chan ? Apakah selama seminggu ini dia diracuni ? Apakah dia diracuni ketika setiap paginya berbohong padaku ketika mengatakan bahwa ia pergi bekerja, lalu ketika pulang terlalu malam berbohong lagi dengan mengatakan bahwa ada rapat penting ?"

"Na-Naru-chan *hic*... Naru-chan *hic*..." Mikoto mendekap tubuh Naruto semakin kuat lagi.

"Kau tidak membohongiku, kau bahkan bilang padaku bahwa kau akan kembali pada keluarga Uchiha. Aku tidak suka itu, tapi kau tidak membohongiku."

"Tidak akan... tidak akan pernah Naru-chan, aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu." Balas Mikoto, juga dengan bisikan lembut di telinga Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Miko-nee, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis seperti ini," ujar Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya, "tapi aku tidak ingin kau membuang waktumu denganku, tanganku sudah dikotori oleh darah... aku bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu, aku adalah seorang pembunuh sekarang dan sebentar lagi aku juga akan menjadi seorang buron."

"A-aku tidak pe-peduli *hic* ka-kau tetap *hic* Naru-chanku, *hic* ka-kau te-teap *hic* ke-keluargaku *hic* sa-satu-satunya *hic*..."

Mikoto dapat merasakan anggukan kepala Naruto di sebelah bahunya, ia tersenyum, semuanya terasa lengkap sekarang. Apa pun yang terjadi tadi, kemarin, atau minggu lalu, semuanya seketika itu juga sudah tidak lagi penting. Mikoto sudah melupakan hal tersebut, baginya yang penting sekarang ini adalah untuk memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, bersama pemuda yang begitu ia sayangi, bersama Naruto, menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

"Ehem..." Orochimaru yang semakin lama merasa kehadirannya menjadi _awkward_ , kemudian membersihkan tenggorokannya.

Terkejut mendengar suara Orochimaru, Naruto dan Mikoto seketika itu juga langsung saling melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ah, maaf... aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian." ujar Orochimaru sambil tersenyum.

"..." Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia membuang mukanya jauh-jauh kearah tembok, tidak ingin pria paruh baya itu melihat ekspresi malu di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Mikoto berbeda, ia kelihatan kesal karena _momen_ indahnya diganggu oleh pria berwajah pucat tersebut. "Kenapa ?" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ah, tidak." Ujar Orochimaru sambil tersenyum, ia lalu berjalan mendekati sepucuk tokalev yang tergeletak di permukaan lantai sambil kemudian mengangkat benda logam tersebut dari sana. "Kalian tahu apa yang menarik dari ini semua ?" ia tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Mikoto dan Naruto memandang kearahnya dengan masing-masing kening mereka dalam keadaan berkerut.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia menyorot kesal terlebih dahulu kearah Orochimaru sampai sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Apa ?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengisi senjataku dengan peluru di ruangan ini." ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Orochimaru."

* * *

 **The Demon in His Heart**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di sudut pelabuhan Konoha, salah satu markas rahasia Orochimaru...

Naruto berdiri di tepi pelabuhan, memandangi terbitnya matahari dari balik lautan biru yang membentang luas di hadapannya. Dia merasa sedikit aneh, bohong jika mengatakan bahwa luka di hatinya sekarang ini sudah tidak lagi terasa, tapi entah kenapa justru luka yang dirasakannya tersebut kini seolah memperkuat perasaan-perasaannya yang lain. Bukan dendam, bukan kebencian, bukan amarah, tapi justru perasaan yang semula hendak dikubur olehnya dalam-dalam. Perasaan yang tadinya justru ia pikir tidak akan pernah lagi mekar dalam hatinya, rasa kasih, rasa sayang, rasa cinta.

Dan semua itu kini terpusat pada sosok seorang wanita bernama Mikoto. Entah bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan rasa yang tumbuh besar dalam hatinya ini pada wanita tersebut, ia bahkan tidak tahu perasaan sayang seperti apa yang berada disana. Jika mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merasakan sebuah ketertarikan pada sosok wanita cantik tersebut, maka sekali lagi ia berbohong, tapi perasaan yang tumbuh dalam hatinya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dulu ia rasakan pada sang ibu. Ironis mungkin, tapi justru kasih sayangnya terhadap Mikoto adalah kasih sayang yang biasa dimiliki seorang anak pada bundanya. Apakah kelak perasaan itu akan berubah ? Naruto tidak tahu, tapi kali ini ia akan mencegah hal itu agar tidak terjadi. Kali ini ia tidak akan berlaku egois, ia akan selalu mendukung Mikoto dengan siapapun nanti wanita tersebut menemukan pasangannya.

Yang ia takutkan hanya satu, ia takut kehilangan Mikoto. Naruto takut dikhianati olehnya, entah jika itu terjadi lagi mungkin ia benar-benar akan menjadi gila, tapi ia _bersumpah_ untuk tidak menodai perasaannya pada Mikoto hanya karena ia merasa bahwa wanita itu adalah miliknya. Apa yang terjadi pada Kushina, sang ibu, memang murni adalah sesuatu yang lahir dari perasaan cemburunya, dari keegoisannya yang menginginkan sosok wanita tersebut untuk menjadi miliknya seorang. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi ? Hancur separuh hatinya. Karena itu sekarang ia tidak ingin lagi memberikan batas-batas pada perasaan dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan lagi memberikan ruang bagi penghianatan dalam hidupnya. Jika sejak semula ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyikapi cintanya pada Mikoto dengan egois, maka kelak jika hal ini terjadi lagi, jika Mikoto tiba-tiba menemukan sosok laki-laki lain dalam hidupnya, maka Naruto tidak akan merasa dikhianati.

Atau mungkin memang pada dasarnya Naruto tidak pernah melihat Mikoto sebagai objek seks sebagaimana dulu ia dengan pikiran dan imajinasi kotornya melakukan hal tersebut pada sosok sang ibu. Entahlah, tapi yang dirasakan olehnya sekarang memang sepertinya lebih murni, lebih besar, dan tidak dikotori oleh apapun.

"Hei, kau tidak tidur semalaman ?" Suara Gaara tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang, membuat Naruto seketika itu juga membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang kearah pemuda berambut maroon tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia masih merasa bersalah pada Gaara. "Tidak, luka-luka di tubuhku terasa sakit ketika Kabuto membalurinya dengan obat, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman."

Gaara membalas senyum sahabatnya, situasi diantara mereka berdua menjadi sedikit _awkward_ setelah peristiwa kemarin ketika Gaara menghantamkan tinjunya tepat di bibir Naruto. "Ng... ano, aku minta maaf... bibirmu, maksudku kemarin ketika aku memukulmu."

"Itu salahku, semalam aku bersikap seperti orang tolol." Naruto mengibas sebelah tangannya, memberikan gestur pada Gaara untuk tidak terlalu menghiraukan hal tersebut.

"Sangat tolol." Ralat Gaara.

"Hahaha... kau benar, sangat tolol." Ujar Naruto sambil tertawa kecil, "lagipula, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf." lanjut pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Gaara mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Naruto. "Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku bilang bahwa aku curiga padamu."

Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Naruto, Gaara kemudian menghela nafas sambil melangkah mendekatinya, kepala serta pandangan pemuda Suna itu mengarah pada lautan di hadapannya. "Aku pernah berada di jurang yang sama denganmu... aku mengerti Naruto, dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kecurigaanmu kemarin."

"Tapi kau memukulku ?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Hah ! Aku memukulmu karena aku tidak bisa menerima jika kau semudah itu menyalahkan Mikoto-san, aku tidak kenal baik dengannya, tapi aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia benar-benar menyayangimu, kau beruntung masih memilikinya Naruto."

"Aku tahu." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sekarang ?"

Naruto berpaling kearah Gaara, ia memandangi sahabat Suna-nya tersebut dengan kening yang berkerut sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata. "Kau punya indera keenam ya ?"

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut. "Antara itu atau memang kau saja yang terlalu mudah ditebak."

Naruto kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulut sembari memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana. "Entahlah, aku hanya takut..."

"Takut ?"

"Aku sekarang mendapat kesempatan kedua untuk memulai hidupku, tapi aku tetap masih saja membawa luka dari kehidupanku yang dulu. Luka itu, luka itu membuatku sadar bahwa ini semua, aku yang sekarang, kau, Mikoto, dan semua kesempatan baruku ini bisa hilang dalam sekejap sama seperti dulu."

"Bagus jika begitu kan ?"

"Bagus ?" Naruto mengertukan keningnya.

"Naruto, semua orang di dunia ini dapat kehilangan segala sesuatu yang penting bagi diri mereka dalam sekejap, bukan hanya kau, bahkan aku pun demikian. Kenapa aku bilang bagus ? Karena kau setidaknya sadar dengan hal itu, dan itu akan membuatmu lebih bisa menghargai apa yang kau miliki sekarang, dan tentunya juga untuk lebih kuat lagi menjaganya."

Naruto tersenyum, sorot matanya mengisyaratkan sedikit kesedihan, tapi senyum yang tersimpul di wajahnya terlihat tulus. Kata-kata memang benar, tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar pasti dalam kehidupan, tidak perasaan manusia, tidak bahkan hati mereka sekalipun. Semuanya dapat berubah dalam sekejap, entah karena suatu paksaan atau karena memang perubahan tersebut diinginkannya, mungkin terkesan tidak adil, tapi yah... begitulah hidup.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau harus menemui Orochimaru dulu didalam, katanya ada sesuatu yang penting ingin ia bicarakan denganmu dan Mikoto-san." Ujar Gaara sambil menepuk bahu Naruto dan berjalan kembali ke arah gudang.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, Orochimaru kemungkinan besar baru saja selesai mempersiapkan identitas baru bagi Naruto dan Mikoto. Semalam setelah Naruto setuju untuk membawa Mikoto pergi, pria berwajah pucat itu kemudian meminta sedikit waktu tambahan untuk mengubah data identitas pada Naruto sekaligus mencocokannya dengan identitas baru untuk Mikoto.

* * *

...

Ruang kerja Orochimaru...

Ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Orochimaru, ia sudah melihat pria paruh baya itu seperti biasanya menikmati secangkir teh sambil melakukan sebuah pembicaraan dengan Mikoto. Pagi ini Orochimaru tampak berbeda, jika kemarin ia mengenakan setelan jas, maka kini ia sudah kembali lagi dengan pakaian tradisional yang memang menjadi salah satu ciri khasnya, sedikit mengingatkan Naruto pada sosok Orochimaru yang ia kenal dua tahun lalu. Ketika Naruto pada saat itu setuju untuk bekerja padanya dengan alasan-alasan tertentu.

Mikoto sendiri masih kelihatan lelah, banyak hal yang terjadi pada wanita berambut legam tersebut kemarin, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat hati serta tubuhnya lelah. Kedua matanya terlihat sayu dan sedikit lebam, pakaiannya yang belum berganti nampak sedikit kusut, dan suaranya pun terdengar serak ketika ia mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' pada Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto, kebetulan sekali kau kesini sekarang, kau mau teh ?" Melihat kedatangan Naruto, Orochimaru kemudian menawarkan teh pada pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan menuju sofa tempat Mikoto sekarang sedang duduk, "Miko-nee, selamat pagi." ia kemudian berkata pada Mikoto yang entah kenapa menatap kearah Naruto dengan wajah murung.

"Naru-chan kau tidak tidur semalaman ?" Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya, jelas sekali ia kelihatan tidak suka dengan hal tersebut.

"Erh... aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawab Naruto sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Kau kan sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu !" Mikoto mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada tinggi, memang insting guru seorang Mikoto bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat diremehkan. Kemarin Mikoto baru saja menangis dan meminta maaf padanya, sekarang ia sudah bisa memarahi Naruto seperti ini bahkan di hadapan Orochimaru. Tapi mungkin ia tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya, jika Mikoto saja kelihatan begitu kelelahan sekarang, entah bagaimana keadaannya sendiri terlihat dihadapan wanita tersebut.

"Ya, maafkan aku _sensei_." Sindir Naruto sambil memutar matanya.

"Naruto !"

"Ah, sudahlah Mikoto-sama, Naruto mungkin tidak bisa tidur karena semalam obat yang diberikan oleh Kabuto padanya membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tidak nyaman." dengus Naruto kesal, "Obat sialan itu membakar tubuhku !"

Orochimaru hanya tertawa saja mendengar kata-kata tersebut, sama seperti Naruto ia juga pernah dan bahkan cukup sering merasakan efek obat tersebut. "Ah, tapi percayalah obat itu akan mengembalikan tubuhmu seperti semula dalam waktu yang cepat, aku sendiri sudah mencobanya."

Naruto mengangguk ringan, tidak ingin membahas tentang obat sialan itu lebih lanjut lagi. "Jadi ? Gaara tadi mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya..."

"Ya, persiapan untuk kalian berdua sudah kuselesaikan."

"Kapan aku dan Miko-nee bisa berangkat ?"

"Pagi ini juga."

"Secepat itu ?" tanya Mikoto heran.

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, kalian berdua harus segera keluar dari Konoha sebelum identitas Naruto sebagai pelaku pembunuhan Tsume disebarkan ke seluruh jajaran kepolisian Konoha."

"Mereka sudah tahu ?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Sudah, kepala kepolisian Konoha yang bernama Danzo sendiri sudah mengetahuinya."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan hal tersebut. "Lalu kenapa dia tidak segera menyebar identitasku ?"

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalik. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku punya dugaan bahwa ia sengaja menahan informasi tersebut agar pagi nanti ia sendiri bisa melakukannya di hadapan publik."

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" Mikoto kelihatan panik.

Orochimaru mengibas sebelah tangannya. "Tenanglah, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian."

"Maksudmu di kota Oto ?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kau tahu ?" Naruto bertanya heran.

Mikoto mengangguk kecil sambil menatap pemuda tersebut dengan perasaan agak bersalah. "A-aku tidak sempat memberitahukannya padamu, tapi kemarin Orochimaru bilang padaku."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar nama kota itu." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sambil secara bergantian menatap kearah Mikoto dan Orochimaru.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula Oto adalah kota baru sehingga masih tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya." Orochimaru menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau memilih kota itu ?" Naruto yang ketika itu merasa curiga, tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut, membuat Orochimaru berseringai lebar di hadapannya.

"Aku punya alasanku, tapi yang paling utama adalah karena Oto dan Konoha tidak memiliki relasi apapun, sehingga kelak jika jejakmu terendus oleh kepolisian Konoha, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan tidak bisa meminta pemerintahan Oto untuk melakukan ekstradisi."

Naruto mengangguk, jika benar Oto tidak memiliki relasi dengan Konoha, maka tempat itu memang sangat sempurna sebagai tujuan pelariannya, tapi mengetahui hal tersebut tidak berarti membuat Naruto melepaskan Orochimaru begitu saja. "Alasan lainnya ?"

Orochimaru tiba-tiba tertawa pelan ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan tersebut diajukan oleh Naruto. "Alasan lainnya adalah karena aku membutuhkan tenagamu."

"Tck, aku sudah bisa menebaknya." ujar Naruto sambil berdecak kesal.

"Ah, tapi ini berkaitan dengan identitas barumu." Orochimaru kemudian membuka laci mejanya, meraih dua lembar kartu identitas yang diikat dengan karet, lalu memberikan kedua kartu tersebut masing-masing pada Naruto dan Mikoto.

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu, Naruto menerima kartu identitas tersebut dan langsung memeriksanya. "Hmmm..." ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil membaca informasi tentang identitas barunya dari kartu tersebut, memastikan bahwa tidak ada informasi dari identitas palsunya tersebut yang kelak dapat mencelakakannya.

Mikoto juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, tapi tidak lama setelah ia memperhatikan kartu tersebut, konsentrasinya tiba-tiba pecah, keningnya berkerut. "Misae ?"

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan nama barumu kan ?" ujar Ocohimaru sambil menahan cangkir tehnya yang hampir saja ia tuangkan kedalam mulut.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, tapi ada beberapa hal lain yang membuatnya sedikit heran. "Disini dikatakan bahwa aku masih berusia dua puluh satu tahun." Ujarnya.

Orochimaru mengangguk perlahan sambil menyuarakan bunyi 'hmm' dari mulutnya yang sedang meneguk teh. Baru setelah selesai menikmati teh tersebut, Orochimaru kemudian berkata. "Ah, kenapa Mikoto-sama ?"

"A-aku sudah berusia tiga puluh empat tahun !"

"Ah, tapi anda tentunya sadar bahwa penampilan anda sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa anda sebenarnya sudah berusia tiga puluh tahun lebih."

Mikoto tidak tahu harus merasa tersanjung atau terhina, ia kemudian berpaling kearah Naruto, memandanginya dengan maksud meminta agar pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengatakan sesuatu. Namun Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ringan sambil terus memperhatikan kartu identitas di tangannya.

"Katakan sesuatu Naru-chan !" protes Mikoto.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Aku harus berkata apa lagi ? Lagipula aku juga setuju dengan Orochimaru, justru jika kau menggunakan usiamu yang asli orang-orang akan curiga."

"Na-Naru-chan !?" Tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, wajah Mikoto berubah merah. Apakah Naruto baru saja memuji kecantikannya dengan m engatakan bahwa dirinya masih kelihatan muda ? ' _Kami ! apa yang kau pikirkan Mikoto ! Ini bukan waktunya berpikiran seperti itu !'_ Mikoto dapat merasakan permukaan kulit di wajahnya yang semakin panas, tidak perlu orang lain mengatakan padanya, ia sudah tahu bahwa kini mukanya pasti kelihatan sangat merah.

Tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih lanjut lagi, Mikoto kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Ta-tapi ini, disini ditulis juga aku bekerja sebagai guru, apa maksudmu ?"

"Mengenai pekerjaanmu, aku sudah mengaturnya, kau akan mengajar di salah satu sekolah swasta di Oto, sebuah sekolah kecil yang sederhana tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membiayai hidupmu."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Naruto aku hanya memberikan identitas, tempat tinggal dan mungkin beberapa fasilitas lain yang dapat kau gunakan disana, tapi aku tidak akan terus menerus mengirimi kau uang untuk hidup. Kau bilang kau mau memulai hidupmu yang baru disana kan ? Jika betul begitu maka lakukan sesukamu."

"Aku mengerti, tapi disini kau menulis bahwa aku berusia sembilan belas tahun dan aku memiliki pekerjaan..."

"Lalu ?"

"Jangan bermain lidah denganku Orochimaru, kau memberikan Miko-nee pekerjaan dan itu berarti kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, katakan sekarang, apakah ini maksud kata-katamu tadi ? saat kau bilang bahwa kau membutuhkan tenagaku ?"

"Luar biasa, kau luar biasa Naruto, kau bisa membaca jalan pikiranku." Ujar Orochimaru sambil tersenyum layaknya seorang ayah yang bangga terhadap kecerdasan putranya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau mau ?"

"Ah, mudah saja. Aku memiliki sebuah perusahaan kecil disana Naruto, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa, aku ingin kau mengepalai perusahaan tersebut sekaligus mengatur bisnisku yang lain disana. Jika kau mau, kau tidak usah memikirkan lagi soal uang, seluruh aliran keuangan di sana kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu, tanpa perlu kau membaginya denganku."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sama saja memberikan perusahaanmu padaku jika seperti itu."

"Ah, tapi itu memang niatku."

"Lalu jika justru perusahaanmu bangkrut ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum, memang baginya ini adalah sebuah perjudian, tapi demi mendapatkan Naruto dan demi menjalankan rencananya di Oto, mau atau tidak mau dia harus berani mengambil resiko. "Maka bangkrutlah..." ujar pria tersebut tanpa menunjukkan sedikit keberatan sama sekali.

"Orochi-" Naruto hendak mengajukan keberatannya, tapi Orochimaru memotong kata-kata dari pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, bisnisku disana legal, lagipula identitasmu itu bukan identitas sembarangan." ujar Orochimaru sambil mengibas sebelah lengannya.

"Bukan identitas sembarangan bagaimana maksudmu ?"

"Orang-orangku sudah menyebar latar belakang sosok identitas palsumu itu, seorang pengusaha muda kaya raya yang menganggap Oto adalah tempat terbaik baginya untuk melebarkan sayap, kehadiranmu disana akan menjadi bahan perbincangan di beberapa kalangan."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Naruto memutar matanya sambil berdecak kesal. "Oh, yang benar saja ! Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu !"

"Kau harus melakukannya Naruto, kau tidak bisa menjaga Mikoto-sama jika kau tidak memiliki kekuatan, jangan lupa bahwa walaupun kau lepas dari kejaran pihak kepolisian Konoha, tapi itu tidak berarti para Uchiha akan melepaskan Mikoto-sama begitu saja."

"Bukankah ada organisasi yang akan membereskan mereka ?"

"Mereka butuh setidaknya satu atau dua tahun untuk menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha... kau pikir dalam jangka waktu tersebut Sasuke tidak akan mengerahkan kekuatan keluarganya untuk mencari Mikoto-sama ?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang dari mulut sambil memijat keningnya, memang sepertinya keinginan pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk benar-benar lepas dari Konoha tidak akan berjalan mulus begitu saja. Dengan persetujuannya untuk menjaga Mikoto, tentunya ia juga menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai sasaran bagi para Uchiha, memang ia tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut, tapi jika ada hal yang ia takutkan ketika itu maka hal itu adalah karena sekarang ibunya tidak lagi berada dalam jangkauan Naruto, sehingga keamanannya tidak bisa ia pastikan secara langsung.

"Baiklah... baiklah... aku akan melakukan permintaanmu, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus melakukan juga permintaanku." ujar Naruto.

Orochimaru tersenyum lebar. "Ah, aku selalu bersedia melakukan bisnis denganmu Naruto... katakan padaku, apa permintaanmu ?"

"Jaga kaa-chan baik-baik... aku tidak ingin Sasuke menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk mengancam Miko-nee..."

"Dan kau tidak keberatan dengan identitasmu yang seperti itu jika aku melakukannya ?"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Setuju." Dengan cepat, Orochimaru menyetujui pertukaran tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, ia kelihatan terpaksa dengan hal tersebut walau pada akhirnya ia juga menyetujuinya. "Kalau begitu aku juga setuju."

Sekali lagi Mikoto merasa tidak suka ketika ia mendengar bagaimana Naruto ternyata masih ingin memastikan keselamatan Kushina. Buat apa lagi Naruto melakukan itu ? Kenapa ia harus sampai repot-repot meminta Orochimaru memastikan keamaan Kushina setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Naruto ? Tidak, Mikoto tidak suka, Naru-chan sekarang bukan lagi putra sahabatnya, Naru-chan sekarang adalah Naru-channya, dan _Kami_ , Mikoto tidak akan membiarkan jalang berambut merah itu menyakiti bahkan sehelai rambut pirangnya saja.

Naruto melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Mikoto ketika ia mengucap kata 'kaa-chan'. Sejak kemarin malam memang Mikoto tidak menyembunyikan perasaan tidak sukanya pada sang ibu, entah kenapa, tapi Naruto dapat melihat hal tersebut dengan sangat jelas. Karena itu, melihat reaksinya sekarang, Naruto kemudian menjelaskan padanya. "Miko-nee... aku berhutang padanya, apapun yang terjadi dialah yang telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini..."

Mikoto mengangguk kecil. "Aku mengerti Naru-chan... tapi aku tetap tidak suka."

Sadar tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saja untuk yang satu ini sebelum kemudian ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Orochimaru. "Baiklah Orochimaru, kalau begitu sekarang katakan padaku dimana letak hubungan semua ini dengan Gaara."

"Ah, ak-

"Tu-tunggu sebentar !" Mikoto menimpa kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Orochimaru dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Mikoto-sama ?" Orochimaru berpaling kearah Mikoto sambil kemudian mengangkat alisnya.

"La-lalu aku ? Bagaimana denganku, apakah kau menyebar latar belakangku juga ?"

"Ah, tentu saja... maaf aku belum menyampaikannya padamu." Orochimaru yang teringat akan hal tersebut mengajukan permintaan maafnya, setelah itu barulah ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan peran dan identitas Mikoto dalam penyamaran ini. "Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan untukmu sebagai guru disana karena sebelumnya aku sendiri sudah menyebar beberapa informasi tentangmu. Seperti yang anda ketahui, nama baru adalah Misae, anda adalah seorang wanita muda yang memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang guru sejak lama. Aku sengaja untuk tidak terlalu mengubah latar belakang pendidikan anda, hanya saja sekarang karena anda berperan sebagai istri dari seorang peng-"

Mikoto tidak membiarkan Orochimaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ketika ia mendengar kata 'istri' tiba-tiba secara refleks ia langsung menghentikan ucapan pria paruh baya tersebut dan berteriak kearahnya. "TUNGGU SEBENTAR !"

"Ng... ya ?" Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan istri!?"

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti Mikoto-sama, tidak ada maksud lain dari kata-kataku." jawab Orochimaru sambil mengusap dagu.

Jawaban tersebut tentu saja bukan hanya membuat Mikoto terkejut, tapi juga membuatnya histeris. Lagipula yang benar saja, istri ? Sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang istri ? Dan jika ini memang hanya identitas palsu saja, maka siapa yang akan menjadi suaminya ? Membayangkan orang lain menyandang status sebagi suaminya saja membuat Mikoto merasa mual, sejak Fugaku ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi percaya pada pria manapun, ia sudah bisa menerima takdirnya yang memang seolah mengutuk Mikoto untuk tidak pernah merasakan cinta.

"Yang benar saja ! Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan orang lain dan berpura-pura menjadi istrinya !"

Orochimaru menghela nafasnya. "Mikoto-sama, ini semua demi penyamaran anda."

"TIDAK MAU !" hardik Mikoto nyaring, membuat Orochimaru dan Naruto seketika itu juga menutup telinga mereka. Belum puas, wanita berambut hitam itu kemudian berpaling kearah Naruto. "Naru-chan ! Katakan sesuatu padanya !"

Naruto memutar matanya, Mikoto memang kadang terlalu serius, seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa ini hanya sebatas identitas palsu saja, mana mungkin Orochimaru berani memintanya untuk hidup bersama laki-laki yang sebelumnya tidak ia kenal dan bahkan berpura-pura menjadi istrinya. "Ng... Ini hanya pura-pura saja kan ?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang pada Orochimaru.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku sengaja melakukan ini agar Mikoto-sama tidak mendapat gangguan, kau tahu sendiri Naruto, apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang wanita seperti Mikoto-sama jika statusnya lajang ?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Hmm... kau sengaja melakukan ini agar tidak ada laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya ?"

"Tepat sekali."

Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah Mikoto. "Bagaimana Miko-nee ? Kecuali jika kau memang ng... mencari pasangan, kurasa ide Orochimaru ini bagus juga."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Mikoto merasa bimbang. Memang pada satu sisi apa yang ditawarkan oleh Orochimaru adalah sesuatu yang bagus, _Kami_ , buat apa dia mencari pasangan baru ? Hal seperti itu tidak pernah terpikir sama sekali olehnya. Namun di sisi lain, menyandang status sebagai istri dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman, walau sebenarnya Mikoto tahu bahwa hal seperti itu hanyalah permainan belaka.

Merasa tidak yakin, Mikoto mendadak gelisah. "A-aku... aku..."

"Tenanglah Mikoto-sama, kau hanya akan menyandang status saja, kau tentunya tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa yang tidak kau inginkan, kau bahkan tidak perlu bicara dengan suami palsumu jika kau tidak menginginkannya."

Gugup, Mikoto menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jemari. "Si-siapa ? Si-siapa yang akan berpura-pura menjadi suamiku ?"

Orochimaru mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalian belum saling memeriksa identitas ?"

"Memang kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto heran.

Sekali lagi Orochimaru menghela nafasnya. "Coba anda baca dengan lengkap siapa nama baru anda disana Mikoto-sama."

"Mi-Misae Nohara."

Orochimaru menganggukan kepalanya, setelah itu ia lalu menoleh kearah Naruto. "Dan kau Naruto ?"

"Hiroshi... Nohara."

Sebuah senyuman lebar seketika itu juga membelah wajah Orochimaru. "Ah, inilah orangnya Mikoto-sama, yang akan menjadi suami anda di Oto."

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Thanks for reading this trash...

Reviews/Flame/Recommendations are welcomed with open arms...

~Salah sampah~

 **A/N :** Yo guys, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 07. Gimana ? Sedikit membosankan ya ? Maapin ya, kemaren udah di gas nanjak, sekarang turunan dulu biar rada adem. Sebelum saya lanjut kemaren saya baca review ada yang tanya maksud arc itu apa, story arc dalam penulisan itu sebenernya punya arti yang cukup simple, yaitu bagian cerita atau potongan cerita dalam satu keseluruhan cerita (contohnya di anime ada Zabuza arc atau yang paling keren mnrt saya ada chunin-exam arc). Nah, sama di cerita ini juga ada arc pertama yg kebeneran baru kelar, yaitu betrayal arc yg menceritakan ttg bagaimana Naruto hrs menghadapi penghianatan dari Kushina dan diakhiri dengan klimaks ketika doi akhirnya keluar dari Konoha. Beres satu potongan cerita itu akhirnya nih, dan sekarang kita masuk ke arc yang kedua. Di arc kedua ini saya belon bisa bocorin plot utamanya, tapi yang jelas Naruto bakal berhadepan dengan Demon didalam dirinya yang semakin menjerumuskan pahlawan pirang kita ini dalam kegelapan. Beres arc 2 baru deh arc terakhir...

Mengenai pairing, sampe sekarang ini belom jadi loh pairingnya. Naruto belon jadian sama sapa2, dan dari awal seperti yang saya udh rencanakan pairing utamanya tetep Naruto x Kushina dan Naruto x Mikoto. Tapi ini bukan harem, pada akhirnya sih Naruto bakal harus pilih salah satu, siapa ? Saya juga belom tau (kira-kira enaknya siapa ya ?), endingnya sih udah nemu, tapi endingnya nanti sama siapa, nah itu saya masih harus tunggu perkembangan story. Yang mungkin bakal keliatan nonjol di arc dua ini sih kayaknya Naruto x Mikoto, karena mereka kan tinggal bareng. Yah, ngerti lah tinggal satu atap bakal ada accident menjurus ke ecchi dan lemon pastinya HAHAHAHA... Sementara Kushina harus tunggu tanggal mainnya dulu... sekarang dia harus menderita dulu karena ketololannya baru setelah itu ada kesempatan .evil smirk.

Apakah fic ini akan berlanjut ? YES, selama saya bisa dan mampu saya bakal beresin fic ini, rencananya arc 2 nggak akan makan byk chapter, mungkin separo lagi udah tamat (mungkin lho), karena saya jg lagi proses bikin outline fic baru... so buat yg nyimak fic ini kalian jgn khawatir, saya gak akan post fic apa2 lagi sebelom yg ini selesai, mohon dukungannya saja :)

Yawda deh, segitu dulu bacotan saya, bagi yg suka sama fic ini, tolong support terus ya hahaha, bikin cerita incest yang bukan pwp itu gak gampang (buat saya pribadi lho ya), harus mainin feeling, dan nulisnya tuh harus nunggu mood. Jadi maklumin aja kalo saya ngaret ya... :D

 **PS :** Jangan browsing nama Hiroshi Nohara/Misae Nohara ya...


End file.
